Unmei: Uchiha to Haruno
by Atori-chan
Summary: Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara. FINALIZADO
1. PRÓLOGO

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**-UNMEI: UCHIHA TO HARUNO-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Parado, mirando hacia el cielo, Uchiha Sasuke recordaba todos los sucesos del pasado, al mismo tiempo que analizaba el comportamiento de su ahora fallecido hermano, donde aún después de haber asesinado a su clan, lo había hecho todo por él, para protegerlo.

Sin embargo, estaba esa verdad que Madara le había revelado. La verdad sobre las intenciones de su clan. Una verdad que se vio escondida por petición de su hermano ante el tercer Hokage solo para que el clan Uchiha no perdiera su prestigio.

Y ahora estaba confundido, pero decidido.

No sabía porqué su familia había pretendido tal locura, aunque fuese solo para recuperar su poderío, atentar contra el Hokage y la aldea no dejaba de ser una locura.

Y ahora quién lo ve. Siguiendo los pasos de sus progenitores, solo por vivir en una mentira. Aunque realmente solo perseguía a Danzo y a los consejeros, estaba convencido que el resto de Konoha se interpondría en su misión, por lo que aquel atentado se convertía en uno contra la villa.

-dentro de poco partiremos hacia Konoha. –desde su sitio, Sasuke se volteó para ver a Madara, para volver a fijar sus ojos azabaches hacia el cielo nocturno desinteresado- he encargado a Zetsu de que se encargara del Hachibi, necesitas descansar para cumplir tu propósito de matar a Danzo y a los consejeros.

-…

-debo advertirte que aunque sean viejos a punto de jubilarse, no son moco de pavo. Además cuentan con la seguridad de Konoha. Atacarles puede costarte que los shinobis de la hoja se agrupen e intenten matarte, como tú matar a tus antiguos compatriotas. ¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo? –le preguntó con algo de duda.

-me da igual lo que les ocurra a los demás con tal de conseguir mi objetivo. –contestó seco como si dijese algo absurdo.

A través de la máscara, se pudo observar como Madara cerraba los ojos con pesadez, para volver a abrirlos y fijarlos sobre el Uchiha que no dejaba de contemplar el cielo como si viese una auténtica maravilla.

-en Konoha está el Kyuubi, el portador de ese Biju era tu mejor amigo… -Sasuke volvió a mirarlo con rostro de pocos amigos- dudo que tras la masacre que vayas a cometer, te lo perdone y de seguro ganarás su odio como del resto de la villa. Nadie te lo perdonará, recuérdalo.

-¿y por eso debo preocuparme? –preguntó sarcástico.

Madara sacó algo que tenía guardado, una foto que se dedicó a mirarla con detenimiento.

-quizás debas. Tienes un sentimiento de vacío que se irá agrandando conforme pasen los días. –tirándole la fotografía que Sasuke cogió confuso.

Al verla, la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, al verse a sí mismo junto a Sakura, a Naruto. Aquella fotografía que se habían tomado cuando se habían iniciado como gennins. Aquella fotografía, que como único recuerdo, se había llevado consigo de la buena vida que había tenido en su ciudad natal.

-mientras estabas inconsciente, te la encontré entre tus ropas. Debo decirte que me sorprendió un poco, y no por el hecho de que la guardaras o que el Kyuubi fuese tu compañero de equipo. Sino por la chica.

Alarmado, como si le apretasen el corazón por unos momentos, la mirada de Sasuke se volvió hacia Madara, el cual, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo encontraba diferente.

-pertenece a la familia Haruno, ¿verdad? –preguntó el líder del Akatsuki, aunque más bien parecía ser una afirmación- esos ojos verdes como el jade, esa sonrisa carismática son rasgos característicos de las mujeres de la familia Haruno. Mujeres, que nosotros los Uchihas, hemos caído en ese encanto.

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó sin comprender muy bien.

-¿no te lo dijo tu padre acaso? Nosotros los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Y la prueba está en esa fotografía que has guardado.

-¡¿estás intentando decirme que ando enamorado de Sakura?! –preguntó furiosamente exaltado- ¿estás intentando decirme que el clan Uchiha se ha rebajado de sentir algo como el amor por la familia de Sakura solo por ser Haruno? –preguntó ahora con una sonrisa burlesca- pero, ¡qué tontería!

-Sakura, ¿eh? –repitió Madara sentándose en el sitió más cercano para cruzar después los brazos- debería haberlo adivinado. Después de todo, su cabello es rosa como el de esa flor de primavera.

-¡hn! –soltando una mueca desinteresado, intentando ocultar de esta manera, su furia, al escucharle hablar sobre su antigua compañera de equipo como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-como mi esposa y todas las mujeres que se han comprometido con Uchihas, como tu madre.

-¿mi madre dices? –repitió irónico- si mi madre fuese una Haruno, tendría un nombre de flor como has dicho, y que yo recuerde el nombre de Mikoto no lo es.

-fue un nombre que se puso después de casarse con tu padre. Después de todo, nadie de Konoha aprobaba la relación entre un Uchiha y una Haruno, por lo ocurrido entre Kaede y yo. El inicio de todo que acabó en una _tragedia fatal_.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí con otro proyecto, el cual constará de cinco capítulos. El prólogo; el primer destino donde se narrará la historia entre Madara y Kaede, que es un personaje OC. Su nombre significa "Arce" y aunque su nombre no es el de una flor, me gustó igualmente; el segundo destino que será entre los padres de Sasuke; el tercer destino entre Itachi y la novia que comentó Madara en el manga que en mi fic será una Haruno, porque quién sabe, a lo mejor fue una Haruno XD; y el cuarto destino, el desenlace, entre la decisión de Sasuke y Sakura.

A propósito, comentar que la fotografía que tiene Sasuke, no es esa donde aparece Kakashi, aunque en el principio tenía pensado en poner esa, pero recordé que ahí Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que, que Madara pudiera saber su color de ojos, que es lo que la identifica como Haruno, era imposible. Por eso, la fotografía de marras queda a vuestra imaginación.

Espero que os guste este fic y a ser posible, dejadme reviews para saber vuestra opinión.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _Destino 1: Tragedia fatal_

'Atori'


	2. CAPÍTULO 1 1ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Madara x Kaede

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A **__**DAM**__**, UNA ARTISTA GENIAL QUE HACE DIBUJOS DE SASUSAKU (Y DOUJINS) QUE PARECEN OFICIALES, Y QUE ME HARÁ LOS DIBUJOS DE LAS CHICAS HARUNO**_

* * *

_-…Después de todo, nadie de Konoha aprobaba la relación entre un Uchiha y una Haruno, por lo ocurrido entre Kaede y yo. El inicio de todo que acabó en una tragedia fatal.__ –dijo Madara con la cabeza gacha como si le pesara el cuerpo- quizás si escuchas la historia, tengas otro concepto de Sakura._

-

DESTINO 1: TRAGEDIA FATAL

_**Primera Parte:** El inicio de todo _

Se celebraba la primera fiesta en el país oculto de la hoja, o lo que cortamente, los habitantes de la villa la llamaban "Konoha".

Todos, sin excepción, asistían a la fiesta que había sido organizado por Hashirama, el primer Hokage. Entre ellos también estaban los Uchihas, aunque al líder del clan no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello. Para él, aquella fiesta era una pérdida de tiempo. Pues todavía tenía resentimientos contra Hashirama y su clan, el clan Senjuu. Y su odio iba creciendo día tras día.

¿Por qué entonces había acudido a la dichosa fiesta?

Quién sabe, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Quizás por la obligación del resto de los Uchihas a que, como líder, tenía que asistir y así que el clan no quedase con mal prestigio.

-"¡malditos! ¿Para esto mi hermano se ha sacrificado? Él tenía esperanza en vosotros, ¿y así se lo pagáis? ¿Poniéndoos del lado del enemigo?"

Esos eran los pensamientos de Uchiha Madara, quién estaba seguro de no aguantar más aquel teatro. Sabía que cualquier día, los Uchihas serían considerados gente temida por Konoha, y como personas arrogantes, se aprovecharían de eso para crear un golpe de estado.

¡Estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de las cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde!

Tenía que hacer algo, pensar en algo de inmediato.

-ah Madara menuda sorpresa el que asistas. –la voz de Hashirama lo devolvió a la realidad.

El bullicio de la muchedumbre en aquella fiesta, hizo que se percatara que todos se lo pasaban en grande con excepción de él, que tenía sentimientos amargados por culpa del pasado y de aquel hombre que tenía delante, el cual venía acompañado de su hermano menor, un shinobi prometedor que como su hermano con la madera, el pequeño controlaba el agua.

-me alegro que estés aquí como los demás. –siguió Hashirama con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡hn! –mueca característica que lo distinguía como Uchiha.

-a propósito, quería presentarte a mi prima. –haciéndose a un lado, donde tras suya no estaba esa persona- pero… -buscándola con la mirada alarmado.

-ya se ha vuelto a ir otra vez. –repuso el hermano menor fastidiado.

Madara aprovechó la distracción del primer Hokage y su hermano para escabullirse. Y de paso, largarse de esa fiesta absurda, pues si algo lo caracterizaba es que la diversión y él eran polos opuestos. Quizás porque durante toda su vida se había visto marcada por el sufrimiento.

-

Yendo por el camino que lo conducía hasta su casa, escuchó unas voces. Por acto reflejo, se giró divisando a dos chicas, aparentemente de su misma edad. A una la veía perfectamente. Tenía buen cuerpo, cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos eran azules. La otra, le daba la espalda, pero le llamaba la atención su pelo que era de un color verde bastante peculiar.

-¡ja! Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea de que muy pronto seré la esposa de Hashirama. Y así tendré más poder sobre ti. –decía maliciosamente la rubia.

-que bonita es la inocencia cuando una sigue creyendo en fantasías. –respondió la chica de verde con sorna.

-¿qué has dicho frentuda?

-que mi primo tiene ojos y ni loco se fijaría en una vulgar como tú, en una arrastrada como lo es Yamanaka Inoshira.

-¡repite eso si te atreves Kaede! –repuso furiosa para después sonreír con maldad- claro que pensándolo bien, lo único que puedes hacer es decir palabras perdidas. En realidad, a diferencia de Hashirama, no destacas en ninjutsu o genjutsu. Como mucho en taijutsu, pero eso como cualquiera. –ensanchando la sonrisa- puede que esta fiesta se haya hecho en tu honor, pero eso es porque mi futuro marido es el Hokage, de lo contrario serías una kunoichi de relleno que es solo un estorbo en el campo de batalla. –y con esas palabras cargadas de veneno, se fue la rubia de nombre Inoshira riendo a carcajadas.

La chica de nombre Kaede parecía estar afectada por aquellas palabras, sentía una rabia muy profunda y un deseo de descargar esa ira interna, por lo que dio un puñetazo al árbol que tenía a su lado, el cual cayó al suelo de forma limpia y seco.

Madara solo se asombró momentáneamente por esa actitud tan infantil en aquella chica. Decidió seguir su camino, hasta que inconscientemente al girarse para ver a esa joven de cabellos verdes, se quedó impactado por el rostro que la joven portaba y su acción reciente.

Kaede lucía triste y apenada, mientras se dedicaba a recoger las hojas caídas del árbol que había derribado.

-lo siento. –decía de pie como si se disculpara con aquellas hojas, algunas rotas.

El viento recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, la cual se estremeció por completo y al fijar sus ojos jade al frente se topó con Madara quién seguía observándola como si hubiese visto la octava maravilla.

La danza de las hojas y de las flores creó la escena de fondo, donde ambos se veían directamente a los ojos perdidos en un mundo donde no existía nadie, excepto ellos dos.

Kaede inconscientemente empezó a tener un calorcillo en su rostro, y eso hizo que saliera de su ensoñación. Soltó un grito involuntario al mismo tiempo que estiraba su dedo hacia él incrédula.

-tú eres… eres… tú eres… Uchiha Madara… ¡¡SÍI!! –gritó emocionada- eres Uchiha Madara… sí, eres Uchiha Madara… -acercándose hasta él a lo que el Uchiha empezaba a tener una idea de aquella chica, rara y simplona.

-¡hn! –virando la cabeza molesto. Para colmo, se había sentido estúpidamente atraído por esa chica que parecía tener doble personalidad. Aunque claro, había que destacar que esa atracción no era nada especial.

-yo me llamo Kaede, Haruno Kaede. Encantada Madara-kun.

¿Madara-kun? Pero, ¿qué confianzas eran aquellas?

Se preguntaba Madara indignado y justo cuando iba a reprochárselo, al verla sonriéndole con el corazón, no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas y volver su mirada azabache donde la tenía, quedando muy bien donde estaba.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué le pasaba al gran Uchiha Madara hoy? ¿Desde cuando el poderoso Uchiha Madara sentía esas extrañas "cosas"?

Él era una ninja que solo pensaba en su clan y en mejorar su técnica para ser un talentoso shinobi, los cuales las generaciones futuras le recordasen como el más grande Uchiha de la historia. Y punto.

-ahm… quizás te haya parecido una desconsiderada… -empezó Kaede apenada- pero desde hace tiempo tenía deseos en conocerte en persona.

Confuso ante ese comentario, volteó su mirada.

Error que se reprendió al verla en esta ocasión, con esa sonrisa de felicidad acompañados de un poco de color sobre sus mejillas.

Más colorado que ella, volvió sus ojos negros hasta el punto perdido decidido a no verla de nuevo, castigándose duramente si lo hacía.

-mi primo siempre hablaba de ti… y te he vis… ah… -cortándose bruscamente al recordar que lo que significaría para Konoha lo que iba a decirle. Nerviosa, buscó con sus ojos verdes algo para cambiar de tema, hasta que escuchó los sonidos de la fiesta- es una gran fiesta, ¿neh?

-¡hn! –respuesta que no indicaba ni sí, ni no.

-se nota que lo ha organizado mi primo.

El tono donde escondido había algo de amargura, con la sorpresa de saber que aquella chica era pariente de Hashirama, hacía que quisiera verla, pero la decisión que se había dicho antes, le obligaba a seguir en la misma posición.

-aunque bueno, lo hizo en mi honor. Como mi apellido significa Primavera, pues esta fiesta es para indicar el inicio de la estación. Curiosamente, también es mi cumpleaños. –agregando a medida que apartaba un mechón tras la oreja.

Esperando alguna palabra de felicitación o alguna mirada, el silencio se fue alargando así como la tensión.

Kaede empezó a sentirse incómoda y a percatarse que no le había sacado más palabras que un simple ¡hn!

Tantas ganas de hablar con él, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, le resultaba complicado. Pero estaba decidida, porque por algo se había enamorado de él cuando…

¡No!

Negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar en ello, sino recordaría ESO y se le subirían los colores hasta ponerse como un tomate bien maduro.

-ahm… Madara-kun… ¿sabes? Me alegro que aceptases la tregua que te ofreció mi primo. –aquel tema hizo que Madara cerrase los puños con fuerza como si estuviera enfadado, a lo que Kaede no se dio cuenta- fue lo mejor para todos que estar luchando inútilmente.

-¿luchar… inútilmente? –repitió en un murmullo bajo.

-claro. Si no hay luchas por medio, podemos vivir en paz sin temer a que personas queridas mueran en el proceso.

-los que se sacrifican para querer la paz, no da la victoria para ambos bandos. Solo uno es el vencedor. –decía como si hablase consigo mismo con los recuerdos de su hermano en su lecho de muerte.

-¿eh?

-eres despreciable. –le dijo finalmente con odio para seguir el camino que conducía hacia su casa.

Kaede quedó parada, con las mejillas nuevamente teñidas de escarlata, pero esta vez eran de vergüenza.

Despreciable…

Despreciable…

Despreciable…

Eres despreciable…

Aquellas simples palabras la habían tocado más hondo que las de su rival Inoshira minutos atrás.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El día amanecía con claridad, ninguna nube tapaba el cielo, y era algo que agradecían los habitantes de la hoja, que apesadumbrados tenían que recoger los restos de la "Gran Fiesta de Primavera" que se había celebrado el día anterior. Eso era algo que observaba Kaede desde la oficina del Kage, donde cerca de ella estaba su primo sentado observándola detenidamente.

-¿qué te pasa Kaede?

-no… no es nada… -sin despegar su mirada de la ventana que había pasado de observar el exterior a verse su propio reflejo donde se vislumbraba un rostro triste y apenado, síntomas que todavía tenía por las palabras de Madara.

-no sabes mentir nada bien. –juntando las manos para apoyar la quijada sobre ellas- además ya ayer cuando apareciste estabas como ahora. ¿Pasó algo en la fiesta?

-pasara lo que pasara son cosas mías. –espetó furiosa- deja de solucionar mi vida poniéndomelo todo fácil.

Hashirama cerró los ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Kaede… -pausando demasiado tiempo haciendo que la nombrada se sintiera frustrada porque sabía que hasta que se volteara, no continuaría con lo que iba a hacerlo. Y claro, como se caracterizaba por ser una chica demasiado curiosa, no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo directamente- Kaede, ¿acaso olvidas cuáles son tus raíces?

Tensión.

Kaede se tensó.

-aunque tus raíces son casi las mismas que la de la mayoría del antiguo clan Senjuu, tú eres diferente a ellos.

-porque no domino el ninjutsu y el genjutsu, ¿verdad? –comentó con amargura.

-deja de comerte la cabeza con eso. Además no me refería en técnicas, sino en personalidad. –Kaede le miró- después de todo, fuiste tú quién me pidió la tregua con los Uchiha, a pesar de que te había ordenado que te infiltraras entre ellos y nos pasaras información. –Kaede tragó saliva nerviosa- La verdad, todavía no entiendo esa decisión tuya.

-ah… -sin poder articular palabra.

Sus mejillas no tardaron en tornarse carmesí al recordar ESO. Acto que su primo se percató, y justo cuando iba a preguntar la razón, por la puerta, apareció el hermano menor del Hokage. Kaede aprovechó para huir por la única salida, antes de confesarle ESO.

-¡Kaede! –escuchó como su primo la llamaba, pero no se detuvo, ni de broma, siguió corriendo, aunque no tuviera un destino fijo y tropezara a diestro y siniestro sin siquiera tener la consideración de pedir perdón.

Cuando hubo parado, empezó a jadear con fuerza. Intentando calmar su alocado corazón que parecía salírsele del pecho, por la carrera, alzó la cabeza observando su destino, las afueras de Konoha, donde imperaba la zona verde y un pequeño riachuelo con su agua clara y caudal suave.

Kaede se arrodilló frente al río para ver su propio reflejo. Una risa escapó de sus labios.

-definitivamente eres una tonta Kaede. –se decía a sí misma- como sigas así, van a descubrir lo que viste. –y de nuevo los colores se le subieron hasta tal punto que una vocecita en el interior, gritaba con una felicidad alocada al recordarlo.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y se mojó el rostro para recuperarse de esos calores que la abrasaban.

Tras mojarse repetidamente la cara, se hubo calmado, aunque esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que sintió el ruido de los arbustos al moverse causados por alguien, por lo que sacó un kunai poniéndose a la defensiva.

Y ante su sorpresa, vio aparecer a Uchiha Madara ligeramente herido, bastante molesto y con una furia que era mejor no acercarse al pelinegro durante un tiempo. Pero claro, Kaede pareció ignorarlo, ya que soltando su kunai, dejándolo caer en el suelo olvidándose de él con la imprudencia de que por casualidades de la vida, alguien lo cogiese para atacarles, se acercó corriendo hacia el chico.

-¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó entre nerviosa y asustada.

Con una mano sobre su hombro, el cual la sangre atravesaba la manga de su camiseta negra, la miró, enfureciéndose más por su mala de suerte de toparse con aquella chica tan despreciable. Sin decir una palabra, se fue hacia el árbol más próximo para sentarse y descansar de lo que hace escasos minutos, su propio clan le había hecho.

¿Por qué?

Porque desconfiaban de él.

Porque lo veían como el hilo que los llevaría a la masacre.

¡Tsk! ¡Estúpidos!

Dejando caer su cabeza para atrás contra el tronco, sintió aquellas heridas como si en ese momento le clavasen agujas. Sin duda, estar sentado descansando no le ayudaba, sino que lo empeoraba.

¡Malditos!

Perjuró para sí mismo.

Rompiendo sus pensamientos de odio y rabia, algo suave y cálido se posó sobre su hombro herido. Abriendo los ojos, se encontró con la chica esa, revisándolo como si fuese tarea suya el socorrerlo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, apartó su hombro bruscamente de la vista de Kaede, tragándose el dolor que sentía al realizar ese acto tan temerario.

-no deberías de hacer eso. –dijo cogiendo su brazo a la fuerza para volver a inspeccionarlo.

-no es asunto tuyo. –fueron sus palabras frías que ayudaban a que el dolor se disipara.

-puede… pero pierdes demasiada sangre.

-¡hn! ¡Bah!

-por favor, permíteme que te cure. –pidió casi con desesperación.

-¡hn! –sonriendo de lado- ¿y cómo vas hacerlo? ¿Con kunais y shurikens? –preguntó con sorna.

Kaede solo agachó la cabeza con pena. Ahora a diferencia del día anterior, le hablaba pero solo para echarla o insultarla. Sin embargo, no se rendiría. Estaba dispuesta a conseguir su corazón, fuera como fuese. Aunque ahora, lo prioritario era curarle aquella herida del hombro.

Madara observó como aquella chica realizaba unos cuantos sellos desconocidos y después, en aquellas manos le rodeaba una luz verde destellante. Acercando su mano con ese haz de luz hacia su hombro, Madara por instinto se apartó desconfiado y hasta asustado. Él, el gran Uchiha Madara.

La joven confusa, vio algo de miedo en aquellos ojos azabaches como la noche que desde hace tiempo la habían embaucado más ESO, por lo que asomando una sonrisa dulce le dijo.

-tranquilo, yo nunca te haría daño. –y con esas palabras procedió a concentrarse en la parte dañada.

El Uchiha estaba sorprendido. Aquella chica de cabellos verdes sin duda era alguien entrometida y pesada, pero también si lo pensaba bien, era por su culpa por no ser una persona sociable. Pero, ¿cómo iba a serlo cuando hasta hace días era enemigo mortal del ahora Hokage? ¿Cómo ser una persona confiada cuando los de su propio clan le habían hecho aquello?

Una sensación de incomodidad para ser sustituida lentamente a la calma se produjo sobre su hombro. Lo vio donde la herida se estaba cerrando y el dolor disminuía. Vio a la chica que estaba muy concentrada en su labor y ahí volvía ese fondo del día anterior que la hacía verse bella…

-ya está. –cortó la chica sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad- así no te quedará cicatriz. –mirándole al rostro percatándose de las leves heridas que también había- ah, vaya. –sin pedirle permiso, empezó a curárselas como había hecho con el brazo.

La cercanía entre ambos produjo en Kaede un rubor más notorio, lo que le dificultaba controlar su chakra. Su corazón latía a la velocidad del sonido, y en medio de aquel silencio, estaba convencida de que Madara lo escucharía. Sin embargo, que equivocada estaba. La proximidad de la chica lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Atribuyó que la razón debía ser porque era la primera chica que estaba tan cerca de él. El hecho de haber crecido solo junto a su hermano pequeño, el batallar durante largos años contra Hashirama y el clan Senjuu, y pensar en el bienestar de su clan, no le había dado oportunidad para irse de chiquitas y disfrutar del placer femenino.

-¿qué es exactamente ese jutsu? –preguntó Madara para evitar ese sentimiento de debilidad.

-ah… pues… -parando de curarlo ya que su rostro no tenía ninguna evidencia de haber sido herido- es algo que he aprendido. El chakra y la energía vital son cosas idénticas, por lo que si eres capaz de controlar tu chakra y expulsarlo para fuera, puedes regenerar cualquier herida por muy abierta que esté. Claro que si la persona está muerta, no hay nada que hacerle. –desviando sus ojos jade hacia el frente- yo lo llamo jutsu médico y esto en el campo de batalla puede ser muy útil, especialmente para gente que no sabe usar genjutsu o ninjutsu como yo.

-… -Madara se fijó en que a pesar de tener una sonrisa, su cara se dibujaba triste.

-¿quieres que te lo enseñe? –cambiando drásticamente de humor a uno muy ilusionado- como casi siempre que te veo estás herido.

-¿casi siempre? ¡Hn! Si solo nos hemos visto dos veces.

-la verdad… es que… -mirando hacia la hierba con vergüenza- yo ya te había visto varias veces antes de que aceptaras la tregua. Hashirama me mandó que te espiase a ti y a tu clan para mandarle informes sobre tus pasos y tus planes. –antes de que Madara dijese algo, Kaede empezó hablar con nerviosismo y rapidez- pero te juro que nunca le he pasado ningún informe, créeme. No podía, porque te veía tan destrozado tras la muerte de tu hermano, y te preocupabas tanto por el bien de tu clan, y solo querías lo mejor para ellos, y siempre te esforzabas, y eres demasiado atractivo, y te motivabas más cuando perdías, y...

¡Un momento!

¿Había dicho que era atractivo?

¿Acaso esa chica estaba enamorada de él? ¿La prima de su peor enemigo?

A juzgar su constante "y…" le daba una respuesta clara como el agua.

Sonrió de manera maligna.

Repasando lo que le había dicho sobre que había sido espía, hizo que quisiera vengarse de Hashirama y terminar con su vida de una vez por todas, aunque tuviera que ser el malo de la película, si es que ya no tenía ese papel. De hecho, usaría a esa chica para su plan. Aprovecharía sus tontos sentimientos y después ya se libraría de ella.

-me gustaría que me enseñaras ese jutsu. –le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa seductora.

La joven de cabellos verdes solo pudo quedarse callada, con un rojo demasiado descarado, mientras que por dentro se reconcomía de la felicidad y la alegría que no tardó en exteriorizarlo.

-¡oh genial! ¡Bien! ¡Qué contenta estoy! –abrazándolo con fuerza sintiéndose Madara incómodo.

-oye, suéltame de una vez.

-entonces mañana empezaremos con las clases, nos vemos aquí cuando salga el Sol. ¡Hasta mañana Madara-kun! –despidiéndose con euforia que sorprendía al Uchiha. Pero eso no le impedía que siguiese en pie ese plan que había tramado.

Casi podía ver su victoria sobre Hashirama, saborearla. Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al imaginarlo. Tardaría bastante en llevarlo a cabo, pero era cuestión de paciencia y de aguantar a esa chica despreciable. Sí, era un triunfo asegurado, se decía confiado. Sus labios se ensancharon y rompió a reír maquiavélicamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al día siguiente, Kaede volaba, casi literalmente, de la felicidad. Estar asolas con Madara para enseñarle el jutsu médico era un comienzo en una relación de amistad que pensaba transformar en amor.

Sin embargo, tenía que tener en cuenta que aunque los Uchihas fueran de Konoha, para su primo y el resto de la villa, eran gente a los que no les confiaría ni su gato, por lo que, tuvo que marcharse a escondidas sin decir nada, regateando a todo el personal bajo el mandato de su primo, para llegar a las afueras de Konoha donde allí Madara la estaba esperando.

-ohayo Madara-kun.

-ahh. –fue su saludo.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? Perdona si me he retrasado… -Kaede emocionada, hablaba por hablar dejándoselo demasiado perceptivo para Madara, que no sabía cuanto iba a aguantar la risa por la inocencia de aquella chica- ¿te parece si comenzamos?

-ahh. –volviendo a decir como respuesta afirmativa.

-para ser un ninja curandero, -caminando hasta quedarse frente al lago seguida por él- se necesita tener ciertos conocimientos, pero supongo que podremos saltarnos esa parte, ya que lo más importante es tener buen control del chakra, ¿lo tienes?

El joven la miró algo raro. ¿A qué venía ese tonito como si dudara de su capacidad? ¿Con quién creía que estaba tratando? Y sin saber porque, Kaede soltó una pequeña risa.

-esta bien, esta bien. –conteniéndose la risa- por tu expresión debo suponer que sí. Procedamos pues, tienes que…

Madara solo asentía a aquella explicación sin sentido. Se limitaba a asentir, haciéndole ver que le estaba tomando atención.

Por lo que estaba viendo, ese jutsu era demasiado fácil, incluso un crío sabía realizarlo. Con razón aquella chica no tenía nada que destacase como kunoichi.

-"está visto que lo haré a la primera. De esta manera, no podré saber la debilidad de Hashirama. Quizás deba fingir hasta que me cuente algo interesante." –eso pensaba el Uchiha.

-¿lo has entendido?

Una mirada de Madara bastó como respuesta, mientras que Kaede todavía con esa sonrisa divertida se dirigía al río para coger un pez y tendérselo al pelinegro.

-a ver que tal la práctica. –decía más divertida.

-

Varias horas después, concretamente cuando el Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse…

¡Maldito pez del demonio!

Perjuraba el Uchiha intentando por millonésima vez que el chakra saliese al exterior y revivir al animal maldito. A su lado, Kaede con una hoja de arce entre sus dedos con su mirada puesta sobre ella, sonreía feliz.

-¡MALDITO PEZ! –maldiciendo en alto a la vez que lo lanzaba al río.

Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no era capaz de realizar ese jutsu sencillísimo? Los sellos estaban bien. No había error alguno.

Kaede no pudo más y soltó a reír a carcajada limpia. Desde el principio, había visto su fallo, pero era tan atractivo verlo en esa fachada de desesperación, donde la muralla de hielo del Uchiha había desaparecido por completo, para dar paso a un chico normal y corriente, pero orgulloso.

-¡hn! –fue la mueca del chico molesto, irritado y avergonzado. Igual que un niño pequeño que no puede realizar lo que más le gusta, teniendo a sus mayores riéndose de la pobre criatura, así se sentía Madara por primera vez en su vida.

-¿quieres que te diga dónde está el fallo?

-¡no! –respondió tajantemente. Malhumorado, cogió otro pez del río, convenciéndose que el otro estaría maldito para que no le funcionara el dichoso jutsu.

Sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, y Kaede volvió a reír como nunca en su vida había hecho, mientras que Madara estaba al borde de la paciencia.

-es tu control del chakra. –dijo finalmente Kaede recuperada de la risa.

-¡sé controlar mi chakra!

-pero usas en exceso. Mira, -acercándose a él- para empezar, desactiva el sharingan. Esto no es una técnica de combate que se copia así porque sí. –a regañadientes el chico hizo lo cometido, preguntándose porque le había obedecido- y ahora relájate, extiende tus manos y almacena una cuarta parte de tu chakra sobre ellas.

Y siguiendo esos consejos, procedió a intentar aplicar el jutsu sobre el pececillo. Sorpresivamente, el chakra por fin emanó de sus manos, aunque vacilantes, resueltas a no querer salir y curar al pescado inerte.

-no te dejes presionar. Sigue tranquilo. –le dijo Kaede dulcemente.

Y en cuestión de segundos, el pez que había aborrecido, había vuelto a la vida, dejando sorprendido al Uchiha, pero no por haber sido capaz de curarlo siguiendo unos consejos simples y estúpidos, sino porque cuando había desprendido el chakra había sido de color rojo y no verde como le había visto hacer a ella. Confuso la miró con la pregunta en su rostro, donde Kaede a su vez le sonreía alegremente por su triunfo.

-¿por qué…? –preguntó Madara en alto volviendo a fijar sus ojos negros en sus propias manos- ¿por qué es rojo?

Rompiendo su sonrisa, Kaede quedó desconcertada por unos segundos hasta que comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo. Girando la cabeza hacia el río, se quedó en silencio, donde el viento comenzó a mecer sus cabellos verdes provocando una faz inexpresiva a los ojos del Uchiha.

-el chakra que se emite en el jutsu médico… -empezó a relatar cortándose bruscamente tratando de organizar sus ideas- ya lo dije ayer. No es más que nuestra energía interna, energía vital. Nuestra energía vital proviene del corazón. El corazón bombardea sangre. La sangre es roja. De ahí a que el chakra sea rojo.

-pero tú lo emitiste verde.

-… -bajando la mirada, Madara pudo apreciar que estaba triste- yo no soy humana del todo. Solo la creación de un jutsu prohibido que Hashirama realizó. –notando su extenso silencio, seguro que de sorpresa, prosiguió- en realidad, casi todos los miembros del antiguo clan Senjuu somos creaciones de Hashirama, pero ellos han sido hechos con proporciones para que fuesen humanos al cien por ciento. Sin embargo… a mí decidieron hacerme con una base distinta. Empleando los elementos de la naturaleza, la sangre de Hashirama y el jutsu, así es como he nacido. –apartando un mechón tras la oreja con un suspiro vislumbrando su cara, un rostro de pena que intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa- es por eso, que no puedo aplicar ninjutsu o genjutsu. El jutsu médico, sin embargo, es una técnica que cualquiera puede aprender. Después de todo, solo es emitir energía vitalizadora.

-¿un jutsu prohibido? –repitió Madara- Hashirama… ¿hasta crear humanos sabe hacer? –comprendiendo porque le superaban en número a ellos, los Uchiha.

-pero es algo que ha dejado de hacer. Después del nacimiento de mi hermana. –nuevamente obtuvo la atención de Madara- ella fue creada de la misma manera que yo. Por eso la considero mi hermana. Aunque, ella nació con una variante distinta a la mía. –sonriendo- al ser creadas a partir de la madre naturaleza, mi primo decidió ponernos el apellido Haruno. Dice que, -juntando sus piernas sobre su pecho- todas las mujeres nacidas de una Haruno tendrán los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño como mi hermana. Pero, -acariciándose su propio cabello- las que nazcan con un pelo de un color peculiar serán llamadas con el nombre de un árbol o flor de color único y similar. Por eso, me pusieron el nombre de Kaede.

-…

-pero eso son cosas que han dejado de preocuparme. Desde que aceptaste la tregua y así poder vivir en paz. –mirándole tiernamente a lo que Madara se quedó sorprendido- eso es lo que deseaba, por eso se lo pedí a mi primo. Después de todo, alguien que se preocupa hasta tal extremo por su hermano, nunca es una mala persona. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Tras esas palabras, Madara sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Aquel rostro lleno de ternura con aquella actitud tan afectiva hacia él, hizo que una parte pequeña, la que aún conservaba algo de bondad, se dejara engatusar por la chica que solo pensaba en su bienestar. Y eso le hacía sentir bien. Claro que jamás se imaginaba que tan bien le hacía sentir.

-

_-… -en silencio, así volvía a quedar __Madara tras haber relatado el comienzo, la primera vez que un Uchiha y una Haruno se habían conocido. Por supuesto, como el resto de los Uchihas posteriores, no había caído de primeras en el amor de una Haruno. Solo después, tras pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla, había llegado a verla con ojos humanos. Con la vista clavada en el piso, con una mirada cargada de rencor, vislumbró una pequeña hoja de arce. Para cualquiera, sería extraño que estuviese ahí tirada en medio de la nada, pero para Madara era algo lógico. Con dos dedos la cogió pudiendo recordar la de veces que en medio del entrenamiento se paraba a contemplar aquella figura femenina._

_-¿y… qué pasó después? –preguntó __Sasuke bastante curioso._

_-lo que pasa en todas las tragedias. –contestó sin despegar su atención de la hoja donde de alguna manera podía ver a la única mujer que le robó el corazón- sino fuera por ellos, por todos ellos… -volviendo a tener esos ojos llenos de ira- ¡hn! Resulta irónico, yo que planeaba usarla para llegar al primer Hokage, y sin hacer nada, solo ser ella misma, amándome, me conquistó. Supongo que a ti te habrá pasado algo por el estilo._

_-¡hn! Que absurdo. –negando cuando realmente era una afirmación- yo nunca he sentido nada por ese ser despreciable._

_-¡ju! Es lo que dices, pero no lo que sientes._

_-… -silencio de nuevo, simplemente porque no quería responderle y actuar como un niño y aún por encima mentiroso- y… -intentando cambiar de tema- entonces, ¿abandonaste la aldea y la dejaste?_

_-digamos que sí._

_-¿cómo qué digamos que sí? ¿Sí o no?_

_-… -cerrando los ojos por unos instantes para tomar aire. Recordaba lo sucedido después. Había sido feliz por unos días para acabar solo y traicionado, todo por culpa de ellos, de todos- me siguió después._

_-¿después?_

_-Kaede, era una mujer nacida como el Venus. De curioso y sedoso cabello verde como el arce y ojos jade como la naturaleza en primavera. Era fresca y pura. Con un corazón solo destinado a mí, a un Uchiha, el peor de todos, podría decirse. Y aún así no dudó en seguirme sabiendo las consecuencias que eso le traía. Incluso sabiendo que su destino por unirse a mí, era la muerte._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, cómo a algunas les he prometido, he aquí la actualización en esta fecha coincidiendo con mi cumpleaños.

Para empezar, debo decir que me he decidido a partir el capítulo en dos partes por dos razones sencillas: la primera, porque no me habría dado tiempo a tenerlo completo para hoy; y la segunda, porque al ser un capítulo largo, sería demasiado pesado.

Aclaro que he intentado por todos los medios mantenerme fiel a la personalidad de los personajes Madara y Kaede, que serían como un Sasuke y Sakura en otra época. Aunque claro, a veces me dejo llevar por mi vena dramática y romántica :P

Os recuerdo también que el nombre de Kaede no es por nadie ni nada en especial, sino un nombre que tiene como significado "Arce". El físico de Kaede, como he dicho, sería como Sakura pero con pelo largo de color verde y vestimentas verdes.

Otra cosilla que quería comentar, y es por si algunas quedasteis con el gusanillo de que a se refiere Kaede con ESO. Quizás algunas ya lo sepan, pero tranquis, que ESO se verá contado en la segunda parte.

Y muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews que me ha sorprendido la cantidad y que os gustase tanto. Espero que este capítulo no os haya decepcionado. Ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente parte y espero tenerla antes de que termine agosto.

Si me dais un review como regalo de cumpleaños, os lo agradecería un montón.

'Atori'


	3. CAPÍTULO 1 2ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers / Intento de escena triste

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Madara x Kaede

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A **__**DAM**__**, UNA ARTISTA GENIAL QUE HACE DIBUJOS DE SASUSAKU (Y DOUJINS) QUE PARECEN OFICIALES, Y QUE ME HARÁ LOS DIBUJOS DE LAS CHICAS HARUNO**_

* * *

_-__Kaede, era una mujer nacida como el Venus. De curioso y sedoso cabello verde como el arce y ojos jade como la naturaleza en primavera. Era fresca y pura. Con un corazón solo destinado a mí, a un Uchiha, el peor de todos, podría decirse. Y aún así no dudó en seguirme sabiendo las consecuencias que eso le traía._ _Incluso sabiendo que su destino por unirse a mí, era la muerte._

-

DESTINO 1: TRAGEDIA FATAL

_**Segunda Parte:**__ El desenlace_

-

Una mujer bastante atractiva entraba al despacho del Hokage sin haber tenido la consideración de llamar a la puerta. Pero, es que estaba tan enfrascada en su idea de encontrarse con Hashirama y seducirlo con Kaede como espectadora para burlarse de ella, que había olvidado qué importancia tenía su amor platónico para con la villa.

-¡Hashirama-kun! –gritó fervientemente la chica rubia.

Inoshira advirtió la mirada breve que el moreno le había dado, para seguir observando el horizonte con las manos a la espalda. Vistos de esa manera, parecía todo un viejo jubilado, disfrutando de una vida holgazada.

-¡Hashirama-kun! –repitió de nuevo su nombre, esta vez colgándose sobre su cuello, esperando pacientemente como su rival Kaede se desataría en rabia prodigándole insultos.

Sin embargo, solo había silencio. Extrañada, se soltó de Hashirama observando la sala viendo que su rival no estaba.

-¿y la frontuda de Kaede?

No hubo respuesta, aunque, sintió como el ambiente se tensaba provocándole un leve escalofrío de terror.

-Hokage-sama, -apareciendo uno de los leales shinobis de Hashirama- hemos encontrado a su prima.

Inoshira se volvió hacia aquel ninja confusa, tratando de entender lo que ocurría. ¿Encontrado? ¿Es qué Kaede había desaparecido o qué?

-¿y bien? –dijo Hashirama esperando la respuesta.

-al parecer la joven Kaede siempre se va a una zona situada a las afueras de Konoha.

-pero si en las afueras de Konoha no hay nada, solo simple naturaleza. –objetó Inoshira metiéndose en aquella conversación- ¿no me digas que la frontuda se va para entrenarse?

-lo desconozco. Aunque… Hokage-sama… hay algo más… -decía esta vez carraspeando.

-¿algo más?

-verá… esta fuente de información proviene de los aldeanos de la villa. Uno de ellos ha asegurado verla en compañía de Uchiha Madara. Debo agregar que esta noticia está en boca de todos, y eso incluye a los Uchihas que se han unificado con un propósito.

La mirada de Hashirama se volvió entre confusa, furiosa, y temor. Miles de sentimientos se mezclaron en su interior perceptibles para sus dos acompañantes.

Sin decir palabra, a grandes zancadas salió del despacho, siendo inmediatamente seguido por su leal servidor.

Inoshira por su parte se había quedado en el lugar, preguntándose por qué su rival estaba asolas con un Uchiha, y no con cualquier Uchiha, sino ni más ni menos que con el líder del clan. Aunque la tregua de paz había sido firmada, solo habían pasado escasos días desde entonces, y ninguno de los miembros del clan Senjuu, que eran la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, confiaba en los Uchiha.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Uchiha Madara caminaba en dirección hacia su casa. Otro día que se había pasado fuera aprendiendo el jutsu médico, donde podía decir orgulloso que por fin dominaba lo básico y en consecuencia su dominio del chakra. Había tardado lo suyo, lo reconocía y no había sido porque intentaba averiguar por todos los medios el punto débil de Hashirama, de hecho, aquel plan había quedado en el olvido hasta convertirlo en una idea descabellada. Se sentía feliz, dichosamente feliz y en paz. Quizás una vida tranquila sin planes de guerras civiles era lo que necesitaba tras años de luchas encarnizadas y muertes inútiles. Quizás…

Parándose en seco, vio en el suelo dibujado las sombras de varias personas. Alzando la mirada, en medio de la poca luz que las farolas daban sobre aquella villa, Madara observó a casi todos los miembros de su clan allí reunidos con caras frívolas, y alguno que otro con los brazos cruzados, dándole a entender que lo habían estado esperando por largo tiempo.

-¿ocurre algo?

-eso tendríamos que preguntarlo nosotros. –dijo uno que estaba en el medio.

-¡hn! Pues estoy perfectamente, si eso preocupa a la gente que intentó el otro día mandarme al otro barrio. –acusó con sarcasmo, viendo a los culpables que le habían herido el día que había aceptado aprender el jutsu médico.

Los culpables dieron un paso hacia atrás algo nerviosos, sin embargo, eso no parecía alterar al resto de los Uchihas, donde Madara supuso que todos sus camaradas estaban metidos en el ajo.

-no eres quién para decirnos eso, cuando tú mismo mataste a tu pobre hermano. –Madara apretó los puños.

-tanta avaricia la tuya por conseguir el poder, que acabaste ciego.

¡Malditos desagradecidos!

Lo había hecho por ellos, para protegerles.

-y temeroso de ello, no dudaste en quitarle los ojos a tu hermanito, matándolo.

¡Mentira!

Los hechos no habían sucedido así, su hermano se los había cedido voluntariamente, sabiendo cual sería su consecuencia.

-y no quisiste aceptar la tregua, querías seguir peleando y que muriésemos.

¡Ciegos!

Hashirama desconfiaba de ellos, sino fuera por Kaede ahora no gozarían de buena vida. Incluso actualmente no eran miembros de Konoha del todo. Solo unos marginados aislados.

-y ahora te andas viéndote con la chica esa prima del Hokage.

¿Eh?

-nos resulta sospechoso. Tú que siempre andabas en contra de nuestro Hokage, que te andes con esa chiquilla de poca monta.

¿Chiquilla de poca monta?

Apretando con más fuerza los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Un hilo de sangre se vislumbró sobre su puño cerrado, producto de las uñas clavándose en su piel.

-solo vemos una solución a esas quedadas, y es que o pretendes llegar hasta el Hokage ganar su simpatía y traicionarnos; o acercarte a ella para atentar contra el Hokage. Después de todo, es una estúpida criaja sin nada que resalte.

¿Estúpida criaja?

Sin darse cuenta, apretó los dientes con fuerza, encolerizado.

-de una u otra manera, eres un traidor. Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que sea el mismo Hokage quién la haya enviado para engatusarte y encerrarte en el calabozo. No nos esperaríamos de una zorra como ella.

-calla… -dijo en bajo donde la oscuridad tapaba la mitad de su rostro- ¡ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más! –viéndolos con su sharingan activado.

Ahora sí el pánico creció entre los Uchihas, quiénes se imaginaban que su enfado era producto de haberlo acusado injustamente, sin sospechar que la razón era por haber insultado a Kaede.

Y sin que pudieran hacer nada, Madara se acercó a ellos con rapidez, dejando en el suelo a algunos aunque conscientes que se quejaban del dolor. Miró a los que milagrosamente habían podido salvarse de aquel golpe casi instantáneo, los cuales no dudaron en activar su sharingan dispuestos a enfrentarse a su propio líder.

Ruidos de golpes se escucharon en aquella noche, dejando ver a Madara en pie sin haber sido herido, mientras que los desafiantes habían seguido el mismo destino que los primeros que habían caído. Sin embargo, la furia de Madara lo tenía cegado. Nadie insultaba a Kaede de esa manera, delante de él.

¡NADIE!

Ella era una chica fantástica, la mejor que hubiera conocido.

Muchas veces en su entrenamiento, se despistaba unos momentos para observar como Kaede tenía toda la atención sobre la hoja de arce, para después mirarlo de vez en cuando supervisando su entrenamiento. Y cuando el verde jade se encontraba con el negro azabache, ella le sonreía con toda dulzura y un leve carmín en sus mejillas.

Ella lo amaba, eso no lo dudaba… y él…

-¡BASTA! –gritó una voz ajena, firme y decidida que todos conocieron.

Madara se giró lo necesario para ver al recién llegado, el Hokage quién venía acompañado de varios de los suyos. Extraño que Hashirama se paseara con esa escolta por los barrios Uchihas a esas horas.

-Hokage-sama… -empezó uno de los que estaban caídos y que había sido ayudado por uno de los ninjas de Hashirama- Madara nos ha atacado sin razón alguna…

¿Qué había dicho?

-…ha perdido la cabeza. –continuó el mismo.

¿Qué él había perdido la cabeza? Y claro que la había perdido, pero habían sido ellos quiénes habían empezado a hablar malamente de la prima del Hokage.

¡Cobardes mentirosos!

-…esto es intolerable Hokage-sama. –seguía otro apoyando a su camarada Uchiha.

-debemos hacer algo.

¡Estúpidos!

Pero, ¿qué pretendían?

¿Acaso en sus mentes se les había ocurrido la idea de confabularse para deshacerse de él?

-Madara tu clan ha hablado. –comenzó Hashirama- No nos queda más remedio que exiliarte de Konoha.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Sorprendido, el Uchiha se giró hasta encararse con Hashirama donde en su mirada se leía que hablaba en serio. ¿Acaso Hashirama le había juzgado solo por escuchar las palabras de su clan, sin alguna prueba insólita?

Bueno, recapitulando, le había pillado golpeando a su clan, pero habían sido ellos quiénes le habían tentado. Pero por su orgullo Uchiha que no se iba a rebajar a excusarse.

-dos de mis guardas te escoltaran hasta las puertas. Ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí ni por los alrededores, de lo contrario la sentencia pasará a mayores.

La condena de Hashirama hizo que de la sorpresa pasara a la confusión y a la sospecha. Por lo general, alguien que es pillado golpeando, es declarado a la cárcel y vigilado. No que lo echasen de la villa así sin más.

Una idea pasó por la mente del Uchiha. Con recelo observó al Hokage imaginando si él se había confabulado con los Uchihas para deshacerse de él. Eso explicaría su intromisión en el momento más oportuno, sin creerse demasiado en las casualidades.

-¡hn! –guardando las manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa arrogante. No iba a darles el lujo de que estuviera desconcertado o desilusionado- no es necesario que tengas a tus queridos guardaespaldas guiándome. De hecho, no sabes la felicidad que me das dejándome ir. Ya estaba harto de esta villa tan pacifica llena de traidores –mirando a sus propios compañeros Uchihas que tragaron saliva- y de desconfiados. –tornando la vista hacia Hashirama con su sharingan activado.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! –rugió Hashirama alterado con la mente de cuando su clan Senjuu era rival de los Uchihas y para estar sobre un paso de ellos, había mandado a su prima para que se infiltrara y les proporcionase información, aunque el informe siempre estaba en blanco.

-¡hn! –con los ojos cerrados, tomando el rumbo de la salida hacia una vida en solitario.

Aquello no iba finalizar así. Se vengaría. De Hashirama, de los Uchihas… de todos los que le veían como una amenaza. Esa sería su nueva meta.

Lo único que le reconcomía, era el hecho de marcharse sin despedirse de Kaede. Ella había sido la única que le veía como un humano y él había aprendido a apreciar su compañía. Tal parecía que lo pasado con ella, solo había sido un sueño.

Él había despertado teniendo la verdad sobre su vida, como si le recordaran que ser feliz era algo imposible para Uchiha Madara. Y podía aceptarlo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con ella cuando despertase de esa bomba de ilusión? Lloraría, quedaría destrozada. Su imagen risueña pasaría a ser el de una fantasma donde poco a poco caería en el abismo.

Uchiha Madara podría ser un arrogante, un sucio traidor, pero sabía agradecer los verdaderos sentimientos que una chica pura como ella le había profesado.

Quizás lo mejor era no decirle nada, dejándole una imagen de desinterés y de abandono. Si ella descubría que no había sentido nada por ella acabaría por olvidarle.

Así es. Se dijo con un suspiro.

Era hora de decir adiós a esa vida donde tuvo su pequeña felicidad, y dar la bienvenida a la oscura soledad y al camino del poder y la venganza.

-

En otra parte, Kaede había mirado a la luna con un mal presentimiento que le oprimía el corazón. Tanto era el dolor, que se llevó una mano al pecho preguntándose extrañada, qué había pasado. Las copas de los árboles se agitaron bruscamente dejándose caer hojas verdes. Agachándose para coger una de ellas, solo pudo asociarlo a alguien.

-Madara-kun…

Temerosa, giró sobre sus talones con intenciones de ir a las propiedades Uchiha y cerciorarse de que él estaba bien.

Corriendo, con ese pensamiento, al cruzar la esquina se tropezó con su primo quién regresaba de aquellas propiedades.

-ah Hashirama… perdona…

El hombre la inspeccionó detenidamente. Kaede estaba nerviosa y hasta asustada. Quizás ella no se daba cuenta, pero de sus ojos jade habían lágrimas. ¿Sería posible que aquel Uchiha desertor hubiera tenido la cara de haber estado con su prima?

-disculpa, es que tengo algo de prisa…

-¿a dónde vas? –preguntó directamente el Hokage.

-ah… eh… a un sitio… -contestó- solo es un momento, vuelvo ahora…

-es muy tarde para que vayas sola.

-pero Hashirama… de verdad que es un momento, y es aquí al lado. Solo es ver algo y ya está. Por favor, déjame ir. –suplicó desesperada con esas lágrimas descendiendo libremente por sus mejillas.

-he dicho que es tarde. Ya irás mañana. –negándose a ceder ante esas lágrimas donde en el pasado habría accedido. Pero saber que se había estado viendo con Madara… ¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera!

-pero…

Y sin que pudiera seguir replicando, Hashirama la cogió del brazo, obligándola a que no siguiera su camino. Kaede dio un vistazo hacia sus espaldas rogando que su mal presentimiento no fuese real.

-Madara-kun… -susurró en bajo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al día siguiente, nada más ponerse el Sol sobre la villa de la hoja, Kaede salió disparada hacia el sitio donde quedaban todos los días para enseñar el jutsu médico. Esperaba fervientemente que lo ocurrido en la noche solo fuera un presagio mal infundado o ingenuamente algo que había soñado.

Con las prisas y el temor, Kaede no se había dado cuenta que había sido objeto de visión de Hashirama quién estaba en su despacho; de Inoshira que en la floristería donde trabajaba la había observado raro; y de muchos habitantes de la villa que después lo cuchicheaban entre sí.

Llegando a la zona natural, Kaede estaba jadeando y como era de esperar, Madara no estaba allí.

-tranquila, aún es temprano. –se dijo como justificación.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y el nerviosismo de Kaede iba en aumento, así como su mal augurio.

-puede que algo lo retrasare. –seguía diciéndose esperanzada.

Siguió esperando a que Madara llegara.

Pasando una hora, Kaede se encontraba apoyada en el árbol mirando al cielo y a sus espaldas por si veía a Madara a lo lejos. Dos horas después, Kaede jugaba con un dedo en el agua mirando a sus espaldas de vez en cuando. Tres horas más tarde, sentada sobre una roca contemplaba una hoja de arce a la vez que alternaba sus ojos jade hacia atrás. Cuatro horas después, con el Sol poniéndose, Kaede estaba sentada hecha un ovillo con el rostro oculto entre las piernas. Sus hombros se agitaban dando como evidencia que lloraba en silencio.

-Madara-kun… -susurraba una y otra vez.

-

Al día siguiente, se volvió a repetir la misma escena de Kaede corriendo siendo observada por medio Konoha. Solo que a diferencia del día anterior, en el rostro de la chica de cabellos verdes había desesperación.

Llegando al lugar, volvió a encontrarse con la soledad del sitio. Y como el día anterior, se dispuso a esperarle.

Las horas pasaron, la noche vino pero Madara seguía sin aparecer. Kaede no entendía el porque su falta de asistencia.

Entristecida y con paso lento se dirigió a su casa, pensando en mil y una razones porque Madara no se presentaba. Quizás mañana debería acercarse a las propiedades Uchiha y preguntárselo a él directamente.

Con esa idea, sintiéndose más animada, había llegado a su casa.

Se trataba de una mansión de estilo oriental antigua de fachada blanca y tejas azules. Una casa demasiado grande para tres personas. Sus primos y ella.

Con un hondo suspiro, se adentró en la casa encontrándola a oscuras. Quizás su primo Hokage todavía no había regresado, imaginó.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento lo desechó al escuchar las voces de sus primos en una de las habitaciones. Lo que le llamó la atención, fue que hablasen con las luces apagadas.

-¿por qué exiliaste a Madara? Teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo, deberías de haberle encerrado.

Las palabras del hermano menor de Hashirama, hicieron que Kaede se quedase parada y comprendiendo la ausencia de Madara. Pero, ¿exilio? ¿Por qué?

-estando fuera de Konoha no tendrá contacto con Kaede.

¿Cómo?

-eso no quita que Madara o la misma Kaede se encuentren a escondidas.

-he puesto a shinobis por los alrededores. Si ven a Madara correrán a informarme.

-Madara no es moco de pavo Hashirama. Puede detectar y tumbar a los shinobis apostados.

-por eso he puesto a shinobis especializados en el rastreo. Así que eso ya no es problema. Sino el resto de los Uchihas que están en la villa.

-por lo que me has contado, deduzco que ellos se han confabulado para provocar a Madara.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sus acusaciones eran poco creíbles. Conozco a Madara y sé que, tras la muerte de su hermano, su clan es lo primero.

-si esos Uchihas han sido capaces de traicionar a uno de los suyos, eso puede dar la posibilidad que dentro de unos años planeen un golpe de estado.

-pero ahora sin Madara no son tan poderosos, y nosotros tenemos a toda Konoha de nuestro lado. Además contamos con el poder de los Hyuuga, los que cuidan de la hermana de Kaede.

-sin embargo Hashirama, aunque contemos con buenos aliados, los Uchihas no son de los que se rinden así como así. Harán lo imposible para que al menos uno de nosotros caiga.

-…

-hermano, quizás debemos seguir manteniéndolos apartados como hemos hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, darles una función importante en la villa para que se sientan parte de ella.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-la policía de Konoha. Les daremos el poder de que pongan su emblema para que así piensen que son un clan reconocido en Konoha.

-siendo la policía, a lo largo del tiempo podrían hacerse poderosos.

-pero también el resto de los clanes. Pediremos a algunas familias con habilidades destacadas que se muden a Konoha. Además teniendo a los Uchihas apartados, no se relacionarán con el resto y poco a poco disminuirá su número hasta que no quede nadie. Una buena forma de deshacernos de ellos, sin hacer nada.

Kaede al otro lado, estaba con los ojos en blanco. Los planes de sus primos sonaban malignos. Le daban arcadas. Eran injustos por no aceptar a los Uchihas simplemente porque eran Uchihas. Apartarlos y darles una función de proteger la villa, eso era hipócrita.

Tenía que avisar a Madara y que él hiciera algo con su clan. No iba a permitir que los Uchihas acabasen de esa manera. Tenía que llevárselos de Konoha antes de que algo trágico sucediera.

Repasando la conversación de sus primos, recordó que Madara había sido exiliado de Konoha. Por lo que si quería encontrarle tendría que salir de la villa y usar sus recursos como kunoichi. Aunque no fuera buena con el ninjutsu o genjutsu o incluso a la hora de detectar chakra, daría lo mejor de ella misma para encontrarle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La mañana había llegado y Kaede seguía buscando al Uchiha. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, sin descansar ni un minuto. Y el no descansar, parecía hacer mella en la joven que sentía como si sus párpados le pesasen y acabar dormida de pie. Al bostezar por la falta de sueño, escuchó algo al otro lado de los arbustos.

Esperanzada de que fuera Madara se fue acercando, quería creer que él estaba al otro lado. Apartando la última maleza, el sueño se disipó pasando a estar más despierta que nunca. Ruborizada y nerviosa se había escondido como un rayo tras el árbol que milagrosamente para ella estaba a su lado. Tal como había esperado, allí estaba Madara, pero estaba como aquella vez.

Estaba ESO.

¿Por qué la casualidad le daba poder ver ESO por segunda vez? ¿O era por tercera vez? ¿O incluso podría afirmar que había sido la cuarta vez?

Vale, reconocía que una parte interna estaba loca de alegría y seguro que con corazoncitos en sus ojos y con babas, pero exteriormente estaba como un tomate, tanto que sentía el calor en sus mejillas como si estuviese abrasándose.

De repente el kunai incrustándose en el árbol, hizo que Kaede diera un salto acompañados de un grito involuntario.

-seas quién seas deja de jugar al escondite y enfréntate a mí cara a cara.

¡Genial!

La había descubierto. También era lógico. Había llegado como si paseara por su casa despreocupada y se había ocultado como un ninja novato. Además que estábamos hablando de Uchiha Madara un portentoso shinobi.

-ahm… soy yo Kaede… -sin moverse ni un ápice, no quería arriesgarse a ver ESO pero preguntarlo sería incluso más incómodo. Esperaba que con saber que se trataba de ella, tuviera la decencia de…

-¿qué haces aquí? –escuchó su voz seria y provista de sentimientos.

-yo… yo… me enteré de que te habían desterrado… y… -volteándose lentamente para conversar con él cara a cara, pero al verlo todavía con ESO, regresó a su sitio colorada de pies a cabeza, mientras que su interior que acabaría por bautizarla como "Inner" le caía sangre de la nariz- etto… ¿te importaría ponerte algo?

Silencio, hubo silencio.

Kaede se preguntaba si Madara habría cogido vergüenza al percatarse de que estaba completamente desnudo y andaría buscando desesperado la ropa.

-¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? –dijo esta vez sarcástico- Si necesito tomarme un baño, difícilmente lo puedo hacer con la ropa puesta. Después de todo, es por culpa de tu primo que tenga que lavarme al aire libre.

-lo sé. –dijo tristemente- me he enterado de ello y de algo terrible que incumbe a tu clan. Te buscaba para contártelo y ayudarles.

-¿ayudarles? ¿A quiénes? –preguntó con sorna.

-a tu clan, el clan Uchiha.

-¡hn!

Una parte de él, la que todavía se preocupaba por sus camaradas, hizo que se alertara, pero otra la que llenaba su alma y su venganza le decía que les olvidase. Solo por curiosidad, desechó la idea de tomarse su baño diario, y escuchar el relato de Kaede.

-habla.

-ahm… pues…

-por lo menos sal de ese árbol. –dijo fastidiado.

Con algo de timidez y precavida, Kaede lo encaró roja como un tomate, comprobando que esta vez estaba con los pantalones puestos. Pero el encontrarlo como Dios lo había traído al mundo, y aún por encima que él la descubriera, la ponía nerviosa.

-si te vas a quedar callada, vuelve a casa. –dijo Madara impaciente.

-no… no… yo… te lo contaré… -pero no lo haría mirándolo a los ojos, no se atrevía sin ponerse roja y perder el hilo de lo que hablaba. Además que su pecho estaba al aire y su inner gritando como una loca adolescente.

-

El cielo azul despejado, las aves piando en medio del silencio que reinaba en el lugar donde estaban Madara y Kaede. Un escenario, donde la chica tras acabar lo que había escuchado de sus primos, seguía manteniendo sus ojos jade en el piso, sin saber que expresión tenía el Uchiha en estos momentos. Quizás furia y decepción sobre sus parientes.

-si se trata de eso, es algo natural en estos tiempos.

-¿qué? –y olvidándose su vergüenza y lo que había visto, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos donde le cubría una expresión sombría.

-este mundo está lleno de clanes con distintas habilidades, todos ellos luchan por el poder de la supremacía. No importa como lo obtengas, incluso si tienes que usar al ser que más aprecia. –pausando unos segundos que parecieron eternos para Kaede y dio un respingo al ver sus ojos fríos como el témpano- como yo iba a hacer contigo.

Kaede le observaba sin palabras, sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos si querer creérselo.

-así como Hashirama no confía en los Uchihas, yo nunca he confiado en él. La tregua ofrecida solo sirvió para que mi odio por él se incrementase más. Por culpa de ella, todos mis camaradas me dieron la espalda y me acusaron de haber alentado a mi hermano de que me diese los ojos. –apretando los puños- y cuando tú te ofreciste a enseñarme, no lo pensé más. Te usaría para llegar a él y matarle. –silencio de nuevo, fríamente, Madara la observaba donde había vuelto a agachar la cabeza pero esta vez en su rostro estaba dibujado la amarga decepción- ahora ya sabes como soy. Las acusaciones no eran tan falsas como decían. –volteándose hasta darle la espalda- vete a casa.

Madara dio un silencioso suspiro. Era lo mejor.

No había dicho mentiras, pero tampoco toda la verdad. La verdad de que estaba enamorado de ella, y que había sido por ella por lo que se había peleado con el resto de los Uchihas. Pero no podía decírselo. No podía confesar sus sentimientos. Él ya no era de Konoha ni de ningún lado. Y sus ansias de venganza eran demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas. Sabía que en un futuro volvería a Konoha, pero para iniciar una guerra. Y si ella descubría sus planes en ese momento, quién sabe como habría reaccionado.

-no… no te vayas… -murmuró con voz queda.

-… -la miró donde sorprendido vio una mirada de desesperación pero ninguna de odio o decepción.

-¡no me dejes! –le gritó con las lágrimas adornadas en sus mejillas- déjame ir contigo… por favor… yo… yo si vine a buscarte fue porque cuando te conocí por primera vez… tu clan era lo más importante para ti… por eso te busqué… y también para verte… Madara-kun yo… yo… yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo… me gustas muchísimo… si te vas, no podré resistirlo… por eso… déjame ir contigo… te apoyaré en lo que sea… te ayudaré a vengarte de Hashirama o de quién sea… ellos… nadie tiene ningún valor para mí, excepto tú…

-deja de decir estupideces… tú nunca te atreverías a atentar contra la persona que te dio la vida…

-¡estás equivocado! Siempre he estado resentida con él, por crearme de esta manera y poco útil como kunoichi. Por favor… te lo suplico… -acortando las distancias, Kaede se abrazó a su espalda- llévame…

El dolor que embargaba sobre los dos era profundo. Él no quería escucharla llorar más. Tampoco podía llevarla con él, porque no le daría la felicidad que se merecía. Pero se sentía tan bien que intentar separarla era una verdadera tortura. Por su parte, Kaede seguía llorando desconsolada apretando fuertemente su cintura, indispuesta a que él la soltara a la fuerza. Sabía que eso era un comportamiento débil e inapropiado, pero, no sabía expresar de otra forma lo mucho que le importaba Madara.

Con sumo pesar, el Uchiha fue retirando las manos y con ellas cogidas, se volteó para verla. Las lágrimas ocupaban sus mejillas y sus ojos jades que estaban rojos por el llanto. La desesperación y la súplica iban acompañadas.

En la mente del chico se formó una batalla sobre dejarla tirada como si fuera basura o llevarla consigo. Se sentía tan confuso y desorientado, que no se percató que ella había vuelto a acortar distancias, apoyándose en su pecho escondiendo su rostro bañado en lágrimas, las cuales mojaron su pecho desnudo, erizándole los vellos, tocándole el corazón.

No pudo soportar más. Aquello le superaba. Con sus varoniles brazos le rodeó la cintura atrayéndola más a él dando de esta manera la respuesta a la petición de la chica.

Ella pareció entenderlo ya que alzó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Envueltos en un mundo de fantasía, donde nada existía a su alrededor, Kaede fue acercando su rostro al de Madara, atreviéndose a tocar un terreno prohibido. Sus labios hicieron contacto en un tímido beso iniciado por la chica que no tardó en convertirse en uno apasionado y desesperado, que despertó el calor de sus cuerpos que pedían a gritos que la llama se consumiera.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Kaede seguía a Madara. Seis meses llevaban de relación que no parecía extinguirse y la consumaban casi todas las noches. Seis meses donde seguían un rumbo fijo. Un rumbo peligroso, pero indispensable para Madara si quería derrotar a Hashirama.

-¿segura que esta es la dirección que nos conduce al templo donde está encerrado el legendario Kyuubi? –había preguntado Madara en la noche, donde ambos frente a una fogata descansaban del viaje.

-segurísima. De todas maneras, deberíamos ir con calma Madara-kun.

-¡hn! –acomodándose para observar las llamas fijamente- el Kyuubi. –murmuró para sí mismo- así que según tú, controlando al Kyuubi y aprovechándome de su poder, podré derrotar a Hashirama. ¡Hn! No niego esa posibilidad, pero si ese zorro no cae en mi genjutsu…

-¡sí que caerá! –dijo Kaede convencida- no te lo habría sugerido de no estar segura. El sharingan que posees es poderoso, casi legendario, el Kyuubi no podrá escapar a tu genjutsu.

-¡hn! –mirando las llamas- es poderoso, pero peligroso. No puedo mantenerlo activo durante mucho tiempo, gasta demasiado chakra y si lo llevo al límite, es probable que me quede ciego.

-no… -situándose a su lado- no te quedarás… yo estaré ahí para ayudarte…

Él la miró seriamente y le pasó el brazo para arrimarla a su pecho.

-no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra. No lo permitiremos. –acariciando disimuladamente su vientre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Durante días, la pareja siguió de árbol en árbol hasta su destino. Pasando el verde paisaje, se vieron en un descampado con un puente colgante bastante deteriorado donde abajo había lava.

-quédate aquí. –le dijo Madara a Kaede.

-¡de eso nada! –respondió cortante- necesitas el gancho de entrada para derribar el portalón donde está el Kyuubi. Además, ya te dije que no iba a ser un estorbo para ti.

-…

Sin poder contradecirla, el Uchiha con precaución, empezó a caminar por el puente, seguida de Kaede. El peso de dos personas hizo que el puente se tambaleara ligeramente, disminuyendo el coraje de Kaede quién interiormente estaba asustada y con la paranoia de que el puente fuera a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, casi tropieza con Madara que se había parado.

-¿ocurre algo Madara-kun? –y como era habitual, no obtuvo respuesta solo actos. El Uchiha se había agachado ligeramente haciéndole señas a Kaede para que se montara sobre su espalda- pe…

-apúrate o esto caerá. –dijo simplemente.

Con algo de vergüenza, Kaede se montó sobre Madara. Pese a que ya había estado cerca de él, DEMASIADO cerca hasta el punto de sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando los colores se le subieran a las mejillas. Después de todo, se trataba de Uchiha Madara, el hombre del que había perdido la cabeza y estaría dispuesta a todo por él.

Sintió como Madara se impulsaba para saltar todo lo alto posible, el viento azotándole en la cara por lo que por inercia cerró los ojos, abrazándose más a su amor y finalmente el impacto de tocar el piso. Abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que bajaba de él encontrándose con un portalón de metal con un sello de prohibido incrustado. A ambos lados, estatuillas de zorros con pintas demoníacas estaban situadas haciendo honor al ser que estaba tras la puerta.

-es aquí, no hay duda. –dijo Kaede tragando saliva- ¿Madara-kun?

-hazlo. –dijo con los ojos cerrados.

La Haruno comprendiéndolo dio unos cuantos pasos. Echando su brazo derecho hacia atrás, esperó unos segundos para acumular todo el chakra posible en su puño hasta verse energía verde rodeándole. Y de un golpe fuerte y preciso, lo asestó en el portalón derribándolo, quedando hecho añicos.

Lo primero que Kaede sintió, fue un frío descomunal que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Unos ojos grandes y dorados fue lo que vio, acompañados de una boca con sus dientes bien afilados.

-jujuju. Hacía tiempo que no veía carne fresca. –decía el Kyuubi en su interior siniestramente, sin embargo, el zorro al sentir una fuente de chakra extraña se dirigió al otro humano, que seguía con los ojos cerrados- ¿quién eres tú?

-Uchiha… -abriendo lentamente los ojos- Madara. –dijo con decisión con un sharingan que se asemejaba a una estrella de cinco puntas.

El Kyuubi no tardó en caer en la ilusión de aquel genjutsu, vislumbrándose el mismo sharingan que Madara tenía. Como un animal dócil, el Kyuubi se acercó despacio hasta el Uchiha, postrándose ante el humano que empezaba a respirar agitado.

-Madara-kun… -notando su estado.

-en marcha.

-… –pero antes se acercó a él realizando el jutsu médico sobre el Uchiha donde ya no sentía el cansancio- así estarás en forma. –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de gracias. Sin embargo, parecía que él quería decir o hacer algo más ya que seguía mirándola fijamente. Con un brazo, le rodeó la cintura, y bajando su cabeza, depositó sus labios sobre los suyos en un corto y tierno beso.

-gracias. –le dijo después en un susurro.

-Madara-kun… -susurró ella también. Estaba tan enamorada de él que quería contarle aquello que había estado guardando por un mes- yo… yo tengo algo que decirte… estoy…

El gruñido del Kyuubi como si intentase librarse del genjutsu del Uchiha, alertó a la pareja, donde Madara volvió a emplear su sharingan para dominarlo.

-hablaremos después. Vamos. Ha llegado el día en que Hashirama no verá más la luz del día.

Kaede agachó la cabeza esta vez con tristeza, acto que Madara se dio cuenta, asociándolo con una sola idea.

-si no te gusta, es mejor que te quedes.

-no. –dijo extrañada- ya sabes que te apoyo.

-eso no lo dice tu cara marcada por el dolor.

-es que es por ti. Estoy preocupada por ti. –aclaró- sé que no te pasará nada, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo.

-¡hn! eres demasiado sentimental. –dándole la espalda- pero eso te hace más atractiva. –agregando después a lo que Kaede quedó colorada y con el miedo suprimido.

-gracias… -solo pudo decir en un susurro.

-vamos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En Konoha, concretamente en una lujosa mansión, dos hombres se estrechaban las manos. Uno de ellos era Hashirama el Hokage de la villa, y el otro un hombre bien apuesto vestido con ropas tradicionales, cabello largo oscuro y ojos aperlados.

-muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Hanako, Hyuuga-san. –le decía Hashirama a aquel hombre.

-las gracias a ti, por permitir a mi clan y a mí vivir en esta villa. Promete ser próspera.

-con aquel Uchiha fuera de la villa, no dude de ello.

-a propósito, ¿qué tal la búsqueda de la joven Kaede? ¿Se sabe algo?

-no, aunque… -cambiándole la cara a una muy seria- tengo mis sospechas.

-¿tus sospechas? ¿Sobre qué? –inquirió el Hyuuga curioso.

-antes de que exiliara a Madara, Kaede se veía con él.

-¿tenían una relación?

-no lo sé. Quizás. Cuando antes los Uchihas eran nuestro enemigo, mandé infiltrada a Kaede, pero nunca me dio un informe conciso, de hecho ahora que recuerdo, cuando regresaba, su rostro estaba rojo pero feliz. –soltó un suspiro- creo que por ese tiempo empezó a enamorarse de Madara, incluso puede que esa relación se iniciara. De ahí que ofreciera la tregua.

-entonces, de ser así, Kaede se ha ido por voluntad propia.

-…

-le he dicho a Hanako que su hermana estaba en una misión, y ya sabes lo que esa chica adora a Kaede.

-¿de qué habláis de mi hermana?

Entre los dos hombres apareció una chica que rondaba la quincena. Su cabello era largo recogido en una coleta de caballo castaño como el roble, mientras que sus ojos eran jade.

-Hashirama-kun, ¿cuando volverá Kaede? –le preguntó la chica de nombre Hanako- tengo ganas de enseñarle lo bien que domino el jutsu médico que me aprendió. De hecho, soy tan buena que se lo he enseñado a Midori-san. Aunque lo raro es que cuando le sale el chakra es verde. Y Kaede dijo que cuando una persona que no es Haruno el chakra debe ser rojo.

-seguramente es porque lo hace exactamente igual que tú, pero sin usar demasiado su energía vital. Así para que salga perfecto, a las que no son Haruno debe ser rojo, como para las descendientes Haruno tiene que ser verde para acumular realmente su energía vital, de lo contrario será rojo. –explicó Hashirama, pues siendo el creador de Kaede y Hanako, entendía el fallo.

-vaya cosa más compleja, aunque con sentido. –dijo Hanako con un dedo en el mentón dándole un aire pensativa. A diferencia de ella, el Hyuuga no le había encontrado la lógica por ningún sitio- y bueno, volviendo a lo importante, ¿cuándo regresa Kaede? –preguntaba ilusionada.

-… -¿cómo decirle que su hermana en realidad estaba desaparecida por seis meses y con la posibilidad de que nunca volviera porque estaba con Uchiha Madara?

-Hanako, ¿te importaría mirar lo que hace Hanabi? –pidió el Hyuuga.

-está bien… -aceptando con pocas ganas.

Una vez que la chica se hubo adentrado en la casa, Hashirama volvió a dirigirse al Hyuuga.

-muchas gracias.

-no hay de qué Hokage-sama. Sin embargo, no podrás seguir alargándolo. Hanako se dará cuenta que están pasando días… semanas… pensará que algo malo le ha pasado a Kaede y desconfiará de ti.

-lo sé. Pero también sé que si le digo que se ha ido, no dudará en abandonar la villa para buscarla y seguirla.

-lo tienes muy complicado entonces, pero debes hacer algo de inmediato.

-… -él lo sabía. Su prima Hanako era inteligente y curiosa. Con ella las evasivas no iban a funcionar para siempre. Acabaría por sospechar e investigar por su cuenta.

-Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama… -venía apurado un ninja de los tantos de la hoja cubierto de sangre y su ropa ligeramente rasgada.

-¿qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó alarmado.

Al sentir alboroto, Hanako había salido en compañía de una niña de cabello largo azulado y ojos perla que le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.

-un zorro… un zorro… un zorro grande… naranja… está en las montañas… en el valle del fin… -decía sin aliento y con un rostro de terror como si aún tuviese delante a esa bestia mítica.

-¿un zorro grande y naranja? –repitió Hashirama comprendiendo a quién se refería.

-el Kyuubi. –murmuró Hanako como si estuviese ida.

-¿el Kyuubi? –repitió el Hyuuga- ¿qué es eso del Kyuubi?

Sin embargo, Hashirama estaba demasiado alterado cómo para explicar lo que era el Kyuubi. Si aquel zorro estaba libre y cerca de Konoha, solo podía pensar que Madara estaba detrás de todo eso. Después de todo, él era el único con la técnica ocular capaz de dominarlo. Y nadie excepto, él, su hermano y sus primas sabían de la ubicación del Kyuubi.

¿Acaso Kaede habría estado tan loca cómo para señalarle el camino? ¿O estaba del todo equivocado y lo que realmente había pasado es que Madara había raptado a Kaede y con su sharingan la había hipnotizado para que le relevara cómo poder derrotarle? En medio de semejante caos, muchas hipótesis se cruzaban, pero cuál la verdadera.

La campana sonó por toda Konoha en señal de alerta. Los ninjas apostados en sus posiciones de guardia, desde sus torres habían divisado a los lejos al animal dando la voz de alarma.

El hermano pequeño de Hashirama acompañado de otros ninjas se fue acercando al Hokage donde en su rostro estaba todo escrito.

-hermano…

-lo sé. Que atiendan a este hombre de inmediato. –dirigiéndose al ninja herido y primer informador de la noticia- que evacuen a las mujeres y niños, y que los ninjas más poderosos rodeen toda Konoha por si ese zorro se acerca a la villa. Hermanito, tú estarás al cargo.

-¿y tú qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el menor con una ligera sospecha que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-yo iré a detener al Kyuubi.

-¡estás loco! –bramó el menor.

-escucha, conoces perfectamente su poder. Y sabes quién pudo despertarlo. -su hermano solo bajó la cabeza con un nombre en mente- si ha sido él, lo más lógico es pensar que Madara es el oponente. Y solo yo puedo derrotarlo. Además, es muy probable que Kaede le acompañe. Esto debo resolverlo yo. Debo enmendar el error que cometí al implicar a Kaede con los Uchihas.

-ten cuidado. –fue lo único que le dijo a su hermano. Éste sonrió y se marchó.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Corriendo, atravesando el bosque, Hashirama empezaba a sentir un calor agobiante. Las llamas que rodeaban aquel valle estaban por extenderse hacia el bosque que había dejado atrás. Si eso sucedía, Konoha estaría en un apuro.

Parándose, tuvo a aquel zorro que se dedicaba a destruir todo cuanto estuviera a su paso. Entrecerrando los ojos, Hashirama comprobó como el sharingan estaba incrustado en la mirada del animal demoníaco.

-¡hn! Así que no hizo falta mandarte una invitación para que vinieras. –escuchó la voz proveniente de Madara que sonaba burlona- supongo que el Kyuubi ha causado demasiado ruido.

-¡Uchiha Madara! –la furia se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a su lado a su prima- Kaede… Kaede… entonces… realmente… -observando cómo no parecía estar bajo ningún tipo de genjutsu del Uchiha- ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué le has seguido? –exigió saber.

La joven avergonzada solo pudo agachar la cabeza, mientras que inconscientemente le había cogido la mano a Madara.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia. –dijo Madara apretando su mano brevemente para después soltarla- esto es entre tú y yo. Prepárate, esta vez arreglaremos cuentas y será definitivo. –efectuando unos cuantos sellos donde el Kyuubi se enfocó en el Hokage.

Éste sacó su enorme rollo dispuesto a efectuar una serie de técnicas que pudieran parar al animal.

-

Las horas fueron pasando, y ambos combatientes a pesar sus múltiples heridas y sus muestras de cansancio, no dejaban que el otro les ganase. El orgullo les invadía. El querer la victoria les cegaba.

Kaede seguía quieta en su sitio, pese a su deseo de ir donde estaba Madara y curarle. Pero cuando quería ir, podía escuchar cómo le exigía que no se moviera bajo ningún concepto.

-Madara-kun… -susurraba con las manos a modo de rezo. A pesar de tener el poder del Kyuubi, lucía más agotado que su primo. Seguramente por controlar al zorro de nueve colas donde gastaba demasiado chakra.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender y el miedo acabó por exteriorizarlo al ver cómo sus ojos carmesíes habían pasado al negro de la noche. El Kyuubi poco a poco iba volviendo en sí. Sus ojos eran un centelleo entre rojos del sharingan y sus ojos naturales.

Como si no pudiera más, Madara cayó al suelo desplomado aunque consciente. Kaede ya no vaciló más y fue corriendo hasta él. El Kyuubi se liberó de la técnica ilusoria y sus ojos se centraron en el Uchiha caído.

Hashirama aprovechó su distracción para crear un sello y devolverlo al lugar donde estaba.

Como si nunca hubiera aparecido, el Kyuubi desapareció. Hashirama dejó caer una rodilla contra el suelo, jadeando con fuerza por el consumo del chakra. Alzó la cabeza donde su prima estaba empleando el jutsu médico contra Madara.

Movido por la ira, lanzó una propulsión de aire que separó a la pareja cayendo Kaede en el suelo con sangre descendiendo de su labio. Olvidándose de Madara, se centró en la joven Haruno, quién con dificultades intentaba levantarse.

-¿cómo te atreves…? ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ¡Prefieres estar con el enemigo que con la persona quién te dio la vida!

-yo le amo… -dijo en bajo- antes de conocerle mi vida era patética y sin sentido… tú me diste una vida donde me sentía insignificante…

-¡CÁLLATE! –golpeándola directamente en la mejilla- solo eres una malagradecida y una traidora.

-¡Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!

La bola de fuego hizo que Hashirama se apartara de Kaede y volviera a centrarse en su verdadero oponente.

-te he dicho que esto es entre tú y yo. –decía con algo de esfuerzo. Puede que Kaede le curase, pero no estaba del todo recuperado y eso se apreciaba a primera vista.

-en eso te doy la razón. Y no te creas que este combate será como los anteriores. Pienso hacerte desaparecer para siempre.

-eso si puedes. –dijo Madara provocativamente.

Y así, pese a que estaban completamente agotados y el escenario de combate estaba en ruinas y repleto de llamas que parecía una jaula donde encerraba a los luchadores.

Kaede desde su sitio seguía observando todo sin hacer nada. Intervenir solo significaría estorbar a Madara y él ya tenía suficientes dificultades.

Retirarse. Es lo que deberían de hacer. Pero conocía su orgullo y sabía que ni muerto consideraría esa opción.

El miedo volvió a apoderarse de la chica al ver como Madara caía al suelo. Quiso en ir en su ayuda, pero se fijó en su primo que realizaba un jutsu conocido.

-me había prohibido a mí mismo nunca más emplear esta técnica por lo cruenta que era, pero es la única solución para zanjar este combate. ¡TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA! ¡JAULA DE MADERA DE 64 PUNTAS!

Del cielo, de los distintos horizontes, del suelo, aparecieron troncos de árboles con las puntas bien afiladas que cerraron a Madara. Éste se dio cuenta de la técnica, pero estaba demasiado cansado para poder contrarrestarla. Cuando los troncos estaban por caer donde estaba el cuerpo, sintió como alguien lo alejaba.

Acabó por rodar por el suelo dando cinco vueltas. Cuando hubo parado, se quedó estático lo mismo que Hashirama al ver quién había sido la víctima del jutsu.

-Ka… Kaede… -murmuró Madara viendo todo su cuerpo traspasado por aquellos troncos afilados. La sangre cubría todo su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Temblando todavía consciente miró a Madara y con dificultades intentó dedicarle una sonrisa.

-co… mo… me… a… le… gro… es… tás… bi… en… -y tosió sangre que a Madara le impactó.

Inexpresivo, así se puso el Uchiha. Apretó el puño con fuerza donde se apreciaba el líquido carmesí. Levantándose como si fuera una persona renovada volvió a encararse a Hashirama.

-maldito… ¡JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ! –activando de nuevo su poderoso sharingan.

Ante la sorpresa del Hokage, se encontró con un Uchiha con una fuerza asombrosa. El cansancio parecía inexistente en su rival. El dolor y la ira eran reflejo de su personalidad. Golpeaba con una rabia cegadora. Sus puños y sus jutsus efectivos provocaban que ahora él estuviera contra las cuerdas.

Y con golpes, fue como lo tumbó dejándolo inconsciente. Resuelto a terminar con él, escuchó como Kaede volvía a toser secamente. Señal de que aún estaba viva. Olvidándose de Hashirama, dándole la espalda, volvió donde estaba Kaede observando que estaba pálida como el papel. Sus ojos entrecerrados y nublados, con una luz verde que emanaba por todo su cuerpo intentando cerrar las heridas de la mujer. Así la había encontrado Madara.

-Kaede… -volvió a murmurar su nombre. Deshizo la técnica para intentar salvar. De ninguna manera la iba a perder- de ninguna manera… -dijo en alto.

Una vez desaparecido los troncos, el cuerpo fue cayendo como si fuera un trapo viejo, pero Madara no iba a permitir que así sucediera. Sujetándola con firmeza, se sentó en el suelo con ella en sus brazos. El chakra verde seguía emanando de su cuerpo, pero su rostro como si estuviera en otra parte seguía presente.

Impotente, con el poco chakra que le quedaba, Madara concentró su energía para ayudarle él también en su recuperación. Con el chakra rojo en sus manos, se dispuso a centrarlo, pero fue detenido por la mano temblorosa de Kaede.

-deja… lo… es… inú… til…

-¡eso lo decido yo!

-… -sonrisa de ternura por parte de la chica de cabellos verdes. Lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos- me a… legra… escuchár… telo… Mada… ra-kun…

-¡CALLA! –liberando bruscamente su mano de la de Kaede, para seguir con lo que tenía en mente. El chakra rojo no se hizo esperar e inició el proceso de recuperación.

-por fa… vor… no si… gas… so… lo gas… tarás chakra.

-¡tú no estás en condiciones! ¡Detén el jutsu!

-… yo… yo… no ten… go… fuer… zas pa… ra nada… –ensanchando su sonrisa a una de orgullo- es… es tu… hijo…

Interrumpiendo el proceso de rehabilitación, Madara la miró en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿mi hijo…?

-es lo… que que… ría… decirte… Per… perdo… na por… ocultár… telo… Pero… … … sa… bía… que si… te… lo… dije…ra no me… permi… tirías… que es… tuvie… se aquí… y… y así… po… poder… ayudarte…

-… -no dijo nada, simplemente porque tenía razón. De saber su estado, la habría obligado a que se quedara esperándole antes de meterla en semejante peligro.

-siento… que… que al… me… terme… lo… lo per… diera… –y el chakra verde dejó de emitirse, aunque Kaede seguía en estado crítico- habría… habría sido… un… nin… ja… pode… roso… si… si des… de el… el útero… ha sido… capaz… de… de emplear… el… el jutsu médico… –intentando bromear, pero lejos de eso, Madara estaba serio- Madara… Madara-kun… se nota… que es… tu hijo… acabaría… acabaría… siendo… fuerte… como… como tú… -acercando su mano a su mejilla- ahora… que soy… soy un estorbo… que… que mi vida… está acabada… quiero… quiero pedirte… un favor…

-…

-algún día… algún día… aparecerá… alguien… de… de mi clan… de… de mi familia… que… que se sienta… atraída… por… por uno… de los tuyos… Ella… se… será de… un color… de… de pelo… peculiar… y… y llevará… el… nombre de… de una flor… Solo… solo así… podrás… identificarla…

-…

-seguro… seguro que… no quieras… porque… porque nada… te… ata a… a Konoha… Pero… pero no sé cómo… pero lo… he visto… Quizás… quizás ese… es el… destino que… une… a un Uchiha… con… con una Haruno…

-…

-por favor, -alzando la voz todo cuanto podía- ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Protege su destino! ¡PROTÉGELOS! –pidió desesperada y casi sin voz entre lágrimas a medida que acariciaba su mejilla temblorosa pero tiernamente como si fuera una sutil caricia que podría quemarle.

Como única respuesta, Madara acercó su mano a la que estaba en su mejilla entrelazándola.

-te quiero… Madara-kun… No… no me… arrepiento… de… de seguirte… ni de dar… la vida… por ti… No sabes… lo feliz… que… que me he… sentido… en… es estos… meses a… a tu lado… disfru… disfrutando… de… de tu… compañía… de… de tu… cercanía… de… de tus… abrazos… de… de tu cuerpo… de… de tus besos… -recuerdos tan llenos de gloria que le provocó lágrimas porque ahora solo quedaría en eso, en simples recuerdos que jamás volvería a gozar- me… me hubiera… gustado… seguir… a… a tu… lado… por… por más tiempo…

-y lo estarás. –prometió inútilmente.

Un escalofrío tenebroso recorrió el cuerpo de la chica que empezó a convulsionar. Volvió a toser bruscamente, escupiendo más sangre que llegó a mancharle el rostro de Madara. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, ella estaba a las puertas de la muerte. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Realmente no había nada para salvarla? No quería perderla. ¡Maldita sea! Ella era la primera y la única que le había visto como un humano y perdonando sus defectos le había apoyado. No podía morir, ella no debía morir. No lo merecía. ¡Maldita sea! perjuró por tercera vez. Que algo o alguien la salvara. Desistiría de ir contra Konoha, le daría una vida cargada de felicidad, pero que no muriera. Es lo único que pedía.

-por favor… Dios Mío… -suplicó en bajito.

Nubes negras cubrieron el cielo azul. El ruido de las lejanas tormentas fueron el presagio de que se avecinaba una fuerte lluvia.

-…tengo frío… -la primera de muchas tormentas- tengo miedo… -otro rayo y entonces, Madara supo que su petición había sido en vano, es más parecía que había empeorado las cosas- Ma… Madara-kun… te lo… suplico… a… acaba… con mi… vida… -otra tormenta.

-… -agrandó los ojos ante esa petición. ¿Matarla? ¿Acaso esa era la respuesta a la única petición que hacía? ¿Acaso las tormentas que caían eran la respuesta negativa?

-por… por favor… -imploró.

Apretando los dientes, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tensando su cuerpo, Madara se vio envuelto en un lío mental.

Mátala, así su sufrimiento se irá.

Le decía una voz.

Mátala, y te convertirás en basura.

Le decía otra voz.

Mátala…

Mátala…

Mátala…

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?! Se preguntaba en medio de la tormenta.

Al final, la temblorosa Kaede vio como sacaba un kunai así como su mirada cargada de agonía.

Madara con suavidad, depositó su cuerpo contra el piso, tratándola como a una muñeca de porcelana, con su rostro cerca del suyo.

-…protégelos… no lo… no lo olvides… -le susurró obteniendo una afirmativa de su parte.

La cercanía se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, y los labios de Madara se depositaron sobre Kaede sintiéndolos fríos y casi sin color.

Y en medio de ese beso, un rayo los iluminó, el kunai se incrustó secamente en el corazón de la Haruno. Los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, un sobresalto, dos agitaciones, un grito pequeño e involuntario, el aire dejando de llegar a sus pulmones, y la muerte le dio la bienvenida a Kaede.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer hasta convertirse en un torrencial de agua helado que empapó ambos cuerpos.

Sujetando todavía su cuerpo inerte, besando todavía sus labios helados, Madara empezó a llorar en silencio, camuflando sus lágrimas con la lluvia, agarrándola con firmeza.

-Kaede… -decía una y otra vez apretando aquel contra el suyo dándole un calor que no le devolvería la vida.

-

La presencia de varios shinobis acercándose lo alertó. Los ruidos de Hashirama donde a causa de la lluvia intentaba despertar, le hizo ver que aún seguía vivo. Volviendo a ver a Kaede, le apartó los mechones mojados dejando visible su rostro donde una sonrisa de agradecimiento se había dibujado antes de que su espíritu fuese mandado al otro mundo.

Tomando una decisión, dejó a Kaede con el kunai sobre el pecho para que todos creyesen que su muerte había sido por su causa y así que tuviera un lugar donde pudiera descansar en paz.

Sin despegar sus orbes de Kaede, se fue levantando. Sería la última vez que la vería.

La última… que horribles palabras cuando deseas que ese momento nunca termine.

Sintiendo aquellas presencias más cerca y Hashirama a punto de abrir los ojos, hizo unos cuantos sellos, donde una copia de Madara estaba postrada en el suelo y sin vida. Les haría creer que había muerto, y así vivir entre las sombras bajo una nueva identidad, pero con el recuerdo de Kaede sobre su cuerpo. Y de esa manera, se llevó una mano al rostro donde todo el lado izquierdo estaba impregnado de sangre de la Haruno, no hizo amago de limpiarla, la llevaría encima como si fuera una cicatriz.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un año había pasado desde aquella terrible tragedia donde a Madara le había costado la vida de la única persona que había amado. Vestido con ropas negras y una capa del mismo color con nubes rojas, su cabello corto y su rostro oculto tras una máscara naranja protegiendo la sangre ahora reseca, lo único de Kaede, de esa manera, regresaba a Konoha con un único propósito.

El cielo naranja, con los rayos de Sol intentando camuflarse entre los ventanales de las casas de una mañana fresca, a la espera de un nuevo día, hacía que los habitantes de aquella villa estuviesen en sus camas o preparados para levantarse. La guardia era escasa. Solo un ninja medio adormilado estaba en las puertas vigilando la entrada. Otros estaban apostados en puntos estratégicos. Pero ninguno de ellos, había descubierto la presencia del Uchiha que andaba por Konoha despreocupadamente. Sus pasos lentos y silenciosos eran dirigidos al cementerio de la villa. En una de sus manos caídas, cargaba ramas de arce.

Quizás lo común era llevarle flores en el aniversario de su muerte, pero para él era más significativo aquellas ramas que cualquier otra flor que no la vinculaban a ella.

Llegado al cementerio, la puerta donde lo conducían al interior empezó a moverse, chirriando, por culpa del viento, como si batallase contra algo como si la entrada al Uchiha fuese algo prohibido para unos pero no para otros.

Ignorando esa lucha imaginativa, Madara con su aire silencioso, se adentró en el cementerio, buscando con la mirada algo que lo llevase a Kaede. Como prima del Hokage, seguramente estaría al fondo, en el panteón donde en un futuro estaría destinado el Primero.

Cautelosamente, mirando de vez en cuando las lápidas de ninjas cuyos algunos nombres les era conocidos, fue caminando hasta dar con el panteón del Hokage. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se detuvo al ver un panteón bastante apartado, casi marginado del resto de las lápidas. Él sabía lo que había allí. No obstante, en aquel lugar era donde estaba enterrado su hermano pequeño. Descansando el sueño eterno en el panteón de los traidores de Konoha.

El coraje y la rabia rodeó el cuerpo de Madara al recordar cómo habían decidido, simplemente porque no había sitio, enterrar su cuerpo en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba deshabitado.

Tomando un nuevo rumbo, Madara decidió en visitar también a su hermano. Después de todo, había sido gracias a él el que no quedase ciego y el que pudiese gozar unos momentos de felicidad.

Bajando las escaleras, donde la luz iba quedando atrás siendo sustituido por unas antorchas, Madara fue apretando más la mandíbula al saber en que lugar tan lúgubre estaba su hermano, como si fuera un bicho que tuviera la peste y que podría infectar al resto de los muertos.

¡Vaya estupidez la de construir un panteón para traidores!

Al bajar el último peldaño, Madara observó las pocas lápidas existentes. Ninguno le era desconocido. En la lejanía divisó la tumba de su hermano, y aun lado la suya.

No supo si enfadarse, o reír porque su plan había dado resultado, o agradecer el que supuestamente lo enterraran al lado su hermano.

Soltando un suspiro, se encaminó hasta las dos tumbas, donde sabía que en la suya había una mera copia de sí mismo. Una especie de muñeco sin órganos ni nada que una copia corriente tendría.

A mitad de camino, se paró secamente. Algo fuera de lo normal le llamó la atención, y era la presencia de una tumba muy peculiar. Situada contra la pared, un pequeño espacio separado por el cristal donde en el interior a cada lado, habían unas extrañas estatuillas, si así podría llamarlo. Vislumbró un ataúd y unos cabellos verdes reconocibles. Sin poder creérselo, Madara se fue acercando, donde a cada paso, todo iba tomando imagen a la persona que allí yacía. La forma de tener el pelo, la gran frente, la piel blanca pero ligeramente morena en contraste con la suya, aquellos ojos cerrados que muchas veces había visto en noches pasadas con ella.

Sí.

No había duda alguna.

Con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Sus párpados cerrados. Su sonrisa ahora desaparecida. Ataviada con un vestido idéntico al de su color, descalza. Casi igual que la última vez que la había visto, allí estaba Kaede, igual que una bella durmiente como si esperase al beso de su príncipe azul.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba en el lugar destinado a los traidores?

¿Por qué su cuerpo seguía como el de antaño, si tenía que estar descompuesto?

¿Por qué la tenían metida en semejante lujo en un sitio no indicado?

-¿quién eres tú?

Distraído, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia, Madara se llevó la mano a su arma al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver a la propietaria de aquella voz femenina.

Viendo su confusión y su temor, se tranquilizó enseguida al ver que no supondría ninguna amenaza para su persona. Viéndola a los ojos, distinguió un verde idéntico al de Kaede, por lo que supuso que sería la hermana que en tiempo pasado le había hablado. Eso explicaría su presencia allí, el que fuera de negro y las flores de color verde que seguramente serían para la Haruno.

-¿has venido a ver a mi hermana? –preguntó tranquila ella también de que no le hubiera hecho nada.

-…

Hanako sin esperar la respuesta, se fue acercando hasta la tumba de su hermana depositando aquellas flores y mirarla con ternura. Al lado de Madara, juntó las manos a modo de rezo.

-creo que eres el primero en visitarla. –decía mientras en pensamientos oraba- nadie, excepto yo, viene aquí a verla. Ni siquiera Hashirama-kun que es mi primo y Hokage. De hecho, solo asistió al funeral junto a su hermano y nada más. –soltando un suspiro- todavía no logro entender como mi hermana ha acabado así.

-¿no lo entiendes? –hablando por fin- ¿qué quieres decir?

-mi hermana había ido en una misión, o eso me dijeron. Y cuando fue el ataque del Kyuubi, la trajeron muerta. Según Hashirama-kun, mi hermana quería aprovecharse del poder del zorro para atentar contra la villa y matarnos a todos.

Pero, ¿qué disparate se le había ocurrido a su rival? Ni siquiera él había barajado esa posibilidad, solo dejándolo en un sueño que todavía no estaba a su alcance.

-y yo no puedo creérmelo. Kaede no es así. A ella nunca le ha interesado el poder ni la conquista. Por eso no logro comprenderlo. Al igual que esta tumba creada para ella. De hecho, fue también cosa de Hashirama-kun. Mediante un jutsu, conjuró estas estatuillas para que el cuerpo de Kaede permaneciese intacto de forma permanente.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba Madara internamente.

¿Por qué quería que su cuerpo siguiese indemne si la había puesto en el lugar de los traidores? ¿Habría sido por algo en especial?

-además desde que Kaede murió, Hashirama-kun está cambiado. Yo que antes vivía bajo la tutela de los Hyuuga, hizo que viviera entre los habitantes de Konoha. Incluso no deja que me relacione con los Uchihas. Y eso que me había sentido atraída por uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Hashirama-kun me impidió que siguiera viéndole, se enfadó como nunca lo había visto. Y para que no pudiera, hizo que los Uchihas estuviesen en la otra punta de Konoha, apartados del resto, pero dándoles el poder como policías de la villa.

-¿estabas atraída por un Uchiha? –retornando a ese tema, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Kaede.

-oh sí. Cuando lo vi me pareció atractivo y misterioso. De hecho, cada vez que le veía me sonrojaba como una niña tonta. –explicó sacando la lengua traviesamente y con un brillo en sus ojos que Madara reconoció como los de su hermana cuando estaba loca por él.

Proteger su destino.

¿Acaso su hermana era la destinada a estar con un Uchiha?

-

_-…aparecerá alguien de mi clan, de mi familia que se sienta atraída por uno de los tuyos. __Ella será de un color de pelo peculiar y llevará el nombre de una flor. Solo así podrás identificarla…_

-

Recordó sus palabras como si ella desde aquel frío ataúd se las dijera en persona. Analizó su cabello. Castaño como el roble.

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Haruno Hanako.

No. No era ella. No era la persona destinada a un Uchiha.

Sin decir nada, Madara se dirigió a la salida, dejando a una confusa Hanako. La luz del Sol le dio en plena cara donde llevó una mano para taparse.

Quizás su búsqueda tardaría años, quizás incluso décadas, siglos, pero él seguiría vivo. Trabajaría arduamente para conseguir la inmortalidad y así cumplir su promesa.

Andando entre las tumbas, se le ocurrió que aunque el futuro Uchiha y la futura Haruno se unieran, vivirían en un mundo donde seguramente su relación no sería aceptable. Hashirama no confiaba en los Uchihas y muy pronto, ellos se darían cuenta y el sentimiento acabaría por ser mutuo.

La única forma de protegerlos, era creando un mundo para ellos. Un mundo donde ambos tendrían el poder y el control. La libertad para amarse y que el clan Uchiha renaciese de nuevo, como el amanecer de cada día. Sin duda serían años de esfuerzo. Y solo sería algo imposible. Reclutaría a ninjas desterrados pero poderosos y los usaría para su propósito.

En las puertas de salida, echó un vistazo a la villa del fuego donde el amanecer pegaba por todos los rincones de la aldea.

-Akatsuki. –se dijo como nombre para su futura organización.

Dando la media vuelta, con su capa ondeando al viento, Madara se fue alejando para prepararse físicamente hasta que ese destino llegase.

-

_-… -nuevamente hubo silencio, pero esta vez el silencio era debido a que su historia había tenido un fin. Mirando todavía a la hoja de arce, tuvo deseos de crear un jutsu en la que pudiera revivirla.__ Si había conseguido la inmortalidad, ¿por qué no el de resucitar a los muertos? _

_-¡absurdo! –espetó Sasuke con sequedad- ¿estás insinuándome que yo como Uchiha y Sakura simplemente porque lleva nombre de flor debemos estar juntos y tú debes protegernos por una promesa hecha hace mil años?_

_-para ser más exactos hace ciento cuarenta y dos años._

_-¡esa historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! ¡Es pura falacia! ¿Acaso vas a decirme que sigues vivo solo por una promesa hecha hace más de ciento cincuenta años?_

_-si sigo vivo es gracias a una técnica que he trabajado a conciencia donde me he convertido en inmortal. _

_-¿inmortal?_

_-curioso, ¿neh? Ahora que recuerdo, eso era lo que Orochimaru tanto anhelaba. –riéndose- parece que fue tras el Uchiha equivocado._

_-¡hn!_

_-por otra parte, no tengo ningún motivo en inventarme una historia como esta. Puedes creerme o ignorarlo. _

_-¡hn! Por supuesto que pienso ignorarlo. Si te hiciera caso, entonces el DESTINO de Sakura sería la muerte como pasó con esa que me contaste._

_Un suspiro y una mueca graciosa escapó de los labios de Madara._

_-de ser así, su destino es la de estar con el __Bijuu de nueve colas. –comentó despreocupadamente, sabiendo que eso había alterado ligeramente a Sasuke. Y tanto había sido, que el joven había fruncido el cejo como si esa idea le resultara repugnante- después de todo, se la pasan juntos últimamente._

_-¡ELLA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE MÍ Y NO DE ESE USURATONKACHI! –decretó con furia y el sharingan activo dando claras muestras de evidencia de celos y de lo que tanto sentía por la Haruno._

_-eh chico, tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo no estoy negando que ella te quiere, pero es humana y está desconsolada. Y como tú no estás y nunca estarás a su lado, la relación entre la Haruno y el Bijuu se hará real. –Sasuke desvió los ojos. No quería seguir escuchando, por lo que intentó concentrarse en la nada. Madara se dio cuenta, por lo que tras la máscara sonrió- Debes saber que sino fuera por la intervención de tu padre, tu madre acabaría casándose con el Cuarto y en vez de tener a Itachi como hermano, tendrías a ese tal Naruto. –dijo divertido con intenciones de meterse con el pequeño Uchiha._

_-¡¿qué dices?! –volviendo a prestarle atención- ¿Qué mi madre…?_

_-¿no te lo dije antes? Tu madre fue una Haruno antes de casarse con tu padre. Dime una cosa Sasuke, ¿acaso sabes por qué te han puesto en el mismo equipo que el Bijuu y Sakura cuando os nombraron gennins? ¿Acaso no sabías que el Tercer Hokage con los de tu generación, siguió una misma pauta e hizo que todos los equipos fueran como los de vuestros padres?_

_-mi padre… mi madre… y el padre de Naruto… ¿fueron un equipo? -murmuró __Sasuke._

_-hasta que t__u padre por ordenes de los Uchihas, siguió otro camino en solitario. Como futuro líder del clan, lo apartaron de las obligaciones con Konoha e hicieron de él todo un portento. Tu madre que había estado enamorada de él, esperó por mucho tiempo, igual que Sakura ahora por ti, pero a pesar de vivir en un mismo sitio nunca coincidía con él. Y entrar en las propiedades Uchihas era algo prohibido para el resto de los habitantes. Los años fueron pasando, el Cuarto, Minato Kaseiyo que estaba enamorado de tu madre, la fue conquistando con su personalidad y su amor perseverante e inevitablemente tu madre cayó en la tentación… aunque el destino de tus padres, un Uchiha y una Haruno era el de estar juntos en la muerte…_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, antes de nada, dos puntos que quiero aclarar, Hanako cuando habla de una tal Midori-san que le enseñó el jutsu médico, hago referencia de que esa mujer será la esposa de Hashirama por la sencilla razón de que así sea ella quién le enseñe el jutsu médico a su hija y su hija a la suya, que sería Tsunade. El nombre de Midori es un nombre que cogí al azar, sin ningún motivo en especial, aunque su significado es verde. Así como el nombre de Hanako significa "Niña de la Flor"

Segundo dato, es el nombre de Hanabi que aparece y que sería hija del Hyuuga, por lo que usé el mismo nombre que lleva la hermana de Hinata.

Y con este primer destino, finalizo la historia entre Madara y Kaede. Que tenía intenciones de que lloraseis por la muerte del personaje, pero no supe transmitir los sentimientos.

En fin, el siguiente destino como he dicho tratará sobre los padres de Sasuke donde Madara ya hizo un avance sobre quién estuvo metido en ese destino. A ver que os parece y a ver si con esa historia Sasuke deja de ser tan orgulloso y se coge a Sakura y se la lleva con él, aunque este deseo quiero que se haga real en el manga.

Muchísimas gracias por regalarme vuestros reviews, de veras que me han hecho muy feliz. En compensación a eso, cumplí mi palabra de actualizarlo antes de que acabara el mes. Seguiré esforzándome y actualizarlo de inmediato.

'Atori'


	4. CAPÍTULO 2 1ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aclaración:** En el anterior capítulo tuve una errata respeto al nombre del padre de Naruto, puse Kaseiyo Minato, en vez de Namikaze Minato. Perdón por las molestias y gracias por hacerme ver ese error. En este capítulo está enmendado.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Fugaku x Mikoto/Ayame

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A **__**DAM**__**, UNA ARTISTA GENIAL QUE HACE DIBUJOS DE SASUSAKU (Y DOUJINS) QUE PARECEN OFICIALES, Y QUE ME HARÁ LOS DIBUJOS DE LAS CHICAS HARUNO**_

* * *

_-…hasta que t__u padre por ordenes de los Uchihas, siguió otro camino en solitario. Como futuro líder del clan, lo apartaron de las obligaciones con Konoha e hicieron de él todo un portento. Tu madre que había estado enamorada de él, esperó por mucho tiempo, igual que Sakura ahora por ti, pero a pesar de vivir en un mismo sitio nunca coincidía con él. Y entrar en las propiedades Uchihas era algo prohibido para el resto de los habitantes. Los años fueron pasando, el Cuarto, Minato Namikaze que estaba enamorado de tu madre, la fue conquistando con su personalidad y su amor perseverante e inevitablemente tu madre cayó en la tentación… aunque el destino de tus padres, un Uchiha y una Haruno era el de estar juntos en la muerte…_

-

DESTINO 2: JUNTOS EN LA MUERTE

_**Primera Parte:**__ Apariencias_

Suspiraba. Por tercera vez consecutiva suspiraba. De pie, delante del espejo, se reflejaba la imagen de una chica que había alcanzado los trece años y que aparentemente no estaba muy feliz. Miró de nuevo la razón de su tristeza, su cabello.

No es que fuera una superficial, y estuviera desolada porque tenía un mal corte de pelo o no iba a la última moda. Era simplemente por el color. Azul oscuro. Azul como la "Flor de Iris", como así era su nombre, Haruno Ayame.

-hija baja, ¿o es qué te has vuelto quedar dormida?

Desvaneciéndose toda su pena, Ayame frunció el cejo y mirando a la puerta cerrada como si ahí viese a su progenitora.

-ya tengo trece años, deja de tratarme como si fuera una irresponsable.

Ignorando las palabras indignantes de su madre, Ayame volvió a observarse su cabello a través del espejo. Azul oscuro. Volvía a comerse la cabeza. Por lo que sabía, nadie en su familia lo llevaba de ese color, siempre era castaño. Aún recordaba la cita que su abuela materna le decía una y otra vez.

-"las Harunos han llevado desde generaciones ancestrales el cabello castaño como el roble" –imitándola- pues a mí que me explique porque no salí morena. Me gusta el color de mi pelo, pero no me gusta que me anden mirando como un bicho raro.

Pues así era, desde que tenía uso de razón, su familia se la quedaban observando como si viesen a un fantasma. Pero no habían sido solo ellos, algunos miembros de clanes prestigiosos, se dedicaban a mirar su cabello oscuro y a cuchichear algo que nunca supo que era. Incluso el Hokage cuando la había visto por primera vez, su rostro de sorpresa había sido de película.

Eso había sido un tormento que de pequeña la había hecho sufrir y que llorase todos los días como una magdalena. Las niñas, se habían dedicado a seguir el ejemplo de sus padres y a meterse con ella, agregando que como era diferente a sus padres que había sido adoptada. Y no contentas con eso, la habían puesto el mote de frontuda por su enorme frente.

¿Cuántas veces habría llorado?

¿Cuántas veces se habría encerrado en su habitación lamentándose?

Sin embargo, al final había tenido su recompensa cuando le había conocido. Con un carmín descarado, Ayame dibujó una sonrisa con solo recordarlo.

Ese recuerdo hizo que se animara, como siempre. Ya que cada vez que se deprimía, el hecho de recordarle a él y lo que había hecho, la llenaba de inmensa alegría.

Despreocupándose del color de su cabello, apretó su mano derecha donde tenía una bandana de Konoha. Colocándoselo sobre su cabello como si fuera una diadema, Ayame se miró de distinta manera. Ahora era una kunoichi con todas las de la ley. Una gennin donde hoy le asignaría un profesor y un equipo que rogaba por todos los medios, que él fuese uno de los candidatos.

Ilusionada con esos pensamientos, salió de su casa despidiéndose de su madre en el proceso. En el trayecto, no se puso a observar a la gente que la veía y que nuevamente cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. En ese día, si todo salía como quería, nada ni nadie la haría desdichada.

-

En la academia, la variedad destacaba entre los futuros shinobis de la villa de la hoja dejando una imagen de profunda decepción por parte de los senseis que veían a sus futuros alumnos a través de la bola de cristal del Tercero. Uno de los recientes gennins se dedicaba a bostezar comentando de paso que agregaba lo aburrido y problemático que era aquello. Otro se dedicaba a coquetear con las guapas kunoichis de turno. Otro se dedicaba a comer compulsivamente una bolsa de patatas. Otro en silencio escudriñaba con la mirada a su hermano gemelo con desconfianza, a lo que le respondía con una mirada cargada de rencor. Otra se dedicaba a alimentar a su pequeño perro situado sobre su cabeza. Otro impasible con insectos revoloteando a su alrededor. Otro con las manos entrelazadas con su mentón apoyado sobre ellas…

-¡aquí ha llegado el que en un futuro será el Hokage! –y como no, el escandaloso e imprevisible, Namikaze Minato.

El que tenía las manos unidas, le miró brevemente con infinito odio. Para nadie era un secreto que no soportase al chico rubio, sencillamente por la razón de que él, como Uchiha tendría que ser el genio, el que destacase entre los de su promoción. Aunque tuvo a los hermanos Hyuuga como rivales en ese campo, con esfuerzo, había logrado sobrepasarlos. Pero Namikaze Minato, un ninja cualquiera, huérfano de una familia corriente, no lo daba conseguido. Era estúpido pero inteligente. Las técnicas le salían a la primera. Y aunque esto no le interesaba, gozaba de una popularidad entre las chicas casi o igual que la suya. Sin embargo, Minato solo tenía ojos para una. Y esa una, era la única que no estaba interesada en el rubio, sino en él, en Uchiha Fugaku. Y de esa manera, el sentimiento de odio era mutuo por parte de Minato hacia el Uchiha.

-¡Ayame-chan! –gritó eufórico el rubio con un rojo en sus mejillas.

Las kunoichis enamoradas de Minato se sintieron desilusionadas y enfocaron miradas de veneno hacia la Haruno recién llegada.

-¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás Ayame-chan? Espero que nos pongan juntos en el mismo equipo.

Hablando despreocupadamente y de forma segura, se percató que la chica ya no estaba delante de él. Intuyendo donde, se volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba el Uchiha y a unos pasos la Haruno algo vacilante pero con un brillo de amor en sus ojos.

-¿puedo… puedo… puedo sentarme a tu lado? –preguntó Ayame.

-… -sin respuesta, sin moverse. Solo ignorarla. Lo que siempre hacía con la Haruno dando muestras del poco interés que tenía por ella. No entendía cómo es que la chica seguía tontamente enamorada de él como si tuviera esperanzas de conseguir su frío corazón.

Conociendo el carácter del Uchiha, Ayame se sentó a su lado más nerviosa y emocionada. Pero claro, esos sentimientos no tardaron mucho, ya que Minato se acercó velozmente sentándose a su lado.

-de ninguna manera voy a permitir que te quedes con Ayame-chan, Teme. –le avisó Minato con fuego en los ojos.

-¡Minato si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Fugaku-kun no lo cuentas! –y ahí estaba el pan de cada día donde sus compañeros de clase ya estaban acostumbrados.

Afortunadamente, la disputa se vio interrumpida con la aparición del profesor que traía una hoja de papel en las manos.

-bien, sentaos. –demandó el profesor- recordad que a partir de ahora sois gennins y se os dividirá en grupos de tres personas con un jounin como responsable.

-"¡tsk! Hacer de niñera, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer" –pensamiento de Fugaku fastidiado.

-"esperemos que esté en el mismo equipo que Fugaku-kun." –pensamiento de Ayame soñadora.

-"que me pongan con Ayame-chan y el otro cualquier panoli menos el Teme de Fugaku" –pensamiento de Minato.

-además de todo esto, a finales de año, los nueve mejores conseguirán una plaza como alumnos para los legendarios sannins.

La noticia agarró expectación por parte de los jóvenes ninjas deseosos de conseguir una plaza para mejorar su nivel. Y los sannins eran la mejor oportunidad que no debían desaprovechar.

-bien, ahora diré los grupos. –anunció el profesor.

Y mientras se repartían los equipos, en el despacho de Hokage donde éste ahora solo con sus tres alumnos aventajados, observaba a dos ninjas en particular con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-ahm… Sarutobi-sensei… -habló la única mujer algo vacilante- ¿está seguro con esa distribución de equipos?

-¿por qué lo preguntas Tsunade?

-ahm… bueno… mi abuelo me contó la historia entre aquel Uchiha, Madara y la razón por la que conserva a la primera de las Harunos intacta.

-¿es una historia de amor con violencia y sexo duro? –preguntó Jiraiya quién empezaba sus pinitos para escribir y esa trama era su favorita.

-¡BAKA! –le gritó Tsunade tumbándolo de un golpe al mismo tiempo que agrietaba el piso.

-¡hn! –mueca de sonrisa por parte de Orochimaru.

-ya es suficiente Tsunade. Si quieres hacerle una cara bonita que no sea en mi despacho.

La mujer solo cruzó de brazos molesta, mientras que Jiraiya veía miles y miles de estrellitas dándole vueltas que lo mareaban.

Justamente, en ese instante la puerta se abrió desvelando a un hombre moreno y mirada frívola. Llevaba un parche sobre su ojo derecho y una cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre su mentón.

-hola Danzo, ¿pasa algo para que vengas a verme a estas horas? –preguntó el Tercero tranquilo.

-venía a hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.

-siéntate y cuéntame entonces. –apoyando su quijada sobre sus manos.

Sin embargo el hombre no aceptó la invitación del Hokage, dio tres pasos hasta que la mesa solo los separaba.

-he visto los equipos que has organizado para los gennins. Déjame decirte que estoy en desacuerdo como otros muchos, y entre ellos los Uchihas.

-es hora de dejar atrás un pasado que en parte fue culpa nuestra y dar una oportunidad a esta generación.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Tú que fuiste alumno del Primero y del Segundo? ¡Fueron ellos los que apartaron a los Uchihas no solo por desconfianza sino para que no se juntaran con Harunos! Forjaron esa idea como una ley a cumplir a rajatabla.

Jiraiya que empezaba a recuperarse del golpe, tomaba especial interés en lo que Danzo decía, sin comprender nada. Otro era Orochimaru que miraba desconcertado al moreno. Mientras que Tsunade solo miraba a la Haruno a través del cristal de la bola con tristeza la cual había saltado de alegría, seguramente por saber que estaba en el mismo equipo que Fugaku.

-Danzo, las leyes están para cumplirlas y para quebrantarlas. No son sino, palabras escritas sin valor. Pero por encima de todo, ahora soy yo aquí la ley.

-¡¿quién te crees que eres para decir eso?! –apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

-el Hokage. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Furioso por ese comportamiento tan natural y despreocupado, Danzo a través de su ojo visible lo escudriñó con todo el odio posible.

-te arrepentirás de esto Sarutobi, tu maldito concepto provocará una revuelca que afectará a toda Konoha y tú serás el culpable de ello. De todas formas, si por milagro de los dioses, esa chica acaba siendo pareja de ese Uchiha, su tumba estará en el lugar de los traidores, así le hará compañía a su antepasada Kaede.

Y con esas palabras, abandonó la estancia, donde el Hokage tenía puesta la máscara de la paciencia. Todo contrario a sus alumnos, que lucían desorientados y confusos, con excepción de Tsunade que conociendo la historia solo podía desear que nada trágico sucediese como hace años.

Aún recordaba cuando era niña y la historia que su abuelo le había contado. De hecho, aunque fuese una criatura inocente, al relatarla, un aura de furia y rencor lo envolvía como si lo sucedido fuese un pecado del cielo. Como nieta del Primero, reconocía que había estado mal lo que Kaede había hecho, teniendo en cuenta que Madara había planeado atentar contra su fallecido abuelo y la villa. Pero por otro lado, como mujer que era, apoyaba la decisión de Kaede en haberlo seguido. Pues, ¿qué chica abandonaba todo para seguir a un criminal y apoyarlo? Era algo admirable. ¿O no?

-"seguro que el abuelo se revolvería en su tumba si me escuchara…" –pensamiento de Tsunade.

-bueno, -dijo el Hokage apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento- olvidándonos de esto, recordad que a finales de año, tendréis que escoger a los gennins que consideréis aptos para entrenar.

-hai. –corearon los tres.

Lo que los tres sannins y su maestro ignoraban es que encima de la cabeza del Primero, sentado con toda la comodidad del mundo, estaba Madara con su atuendo misterioso y una hoja de arce entre sus dedos.

-por fin los encontré. Han pasado muchos años, pero por fin han aparecido. Veamos que tal transcurre su destino y si tengo que intervenir o no.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En un puente, tres jóvenes ninjas gennins esperaban ilusionados y al mismo tiempo enfadados a su sensei donde cómo era habitual llegaba tarde.

-¿cuánto tiempo más nos hará esperar Sakumo-sensei? (NA: para aquellos despistados es el padre de Kakashi) hoy es el gran día donde anunciarán quiénes serán alumnos de los tres grandes. Seguro que salgo elegido. Así mi camino hacia Hokage estará más cerca. Ojalá me toque a Jiraiya-sama como sensei… -hablaba Minato con demasiado entusiasmo olvidándose de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Ayame también estaba emocionada. En los meses que habían pasado se había esmerado todo lo posible. Todo por el chico que amaba, donde en las misiones no le perdía el ojo por si algo malo le pasara, dispuesta a dar su vida por él. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos para llamarle la atención no habían dado sus frutos. Fugaku seguía ignorándola y si se dirigía a ella para decirle algo era un milagro. El único que se fijaba en sus esfuerzos y la alababa era Minato.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué tenía que salir todo al revés? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Fugaku se fijara en ella?

-yoh! Ohayo! –apareciendo en una nube de humo un jounin idéntico a Kakashi, con excepción de que tenía una coleta baja.

-¡¿QUÉ OHAYO NI QUE NARICES?! ¡ES LA HORA DE COMER SAKUMO-SENSEI! –espetó Minato furioso.

-lo siento, lo siento. Es que me entretuve en el camino de la vida…

-¡JA! ¿El camino de la vida? de seguro que fuiste al hospital para volver a babear de ese recién nacido que tienes por hijo.

-es que es una auténtica monada. –decía Sakumo completamente emocionado- Kakashi-chan es una auténtica monada. Una ricura de niño. Tiene dos días, pero ya tiene mi mismo aire. Y unos mofletotes que dan ganas de… ¿eh? –miró a sus tres alumnos que lo miraron escépticos y se aclaró la garganta- claro que vosotros sois unos niños para entenderlo. Cuando tengáis hijos, se os caerá la baba como a mí.

Por supuesto que ese tema abrió ya los sueños futuros sobre cómo serían sus hijos y lo más importante, la persona destinada a ser su pareja de por vida.

-"obviamente mi hijo será igual que yo, su sueño será Hokage que yo le daré ese honor cuando eso suceda. Nos hará orgullosos a Ayame-chan y a mí… Ayame-chan y yo…" –no falta decir que los pensamientos de Minato pasaron a ser algo pervertidos.

-"un hijo… siendo hijo de Fugaku y mío será increíblemente fuerte y orgulloso… seguro que nos hará sentir orgullosos… será un hijo y un hermano ejemplar que querrá con locura a su hermanito…" –imaginándose esa escena no pudo evitar poner una mirada tierna y dulce.

-¡deja de decir tonterías, sino me largo! –espetó Fugaku más molesto de lo habitual rompiendo hermosa armonía.

-oye Teme, no hace falta que seas grosero. No va a ser mi culpa si te quedarás de soltero amargado. –dijo Minato.

-¡hn! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-pues que ninguna mujer te va a aguantar lo arisco que eres. Mucho cool y demás, pero en el fondo no te importa NADIE. –recalcándolo bien- y eso se acabarán dando cuenta y te dejarán como un paño tirado.

-¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO USURATONKACHI! –activando su sharingan dispuesto a combatir contra él.

-eh, eh, chicos, ya basta. –intervino Sakumo.

-tranquilo Sakumo-sensei, que no tenía intenciones de pelear con el Teme de Fugaku. La culpa es suya por exaltarse con facilidad.

Una sonora bofetada hacia Minato que dejó a Sakumo con la paciencia hasta el límite y sorprendidos a los dos chicos quiénes no se esperaban semejante acto por parte de la chica.

-A… Ayame-chan… -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio con una mano en la mejilla.

-¡BAKA! ¡FUÍSTE TÚ QUIÉN LO HA PROVOCADO! ¡AUNQUE SEAS MÁS FUERTE QUE ÉL, DÉJALO EN PAZ! –metedura de pata al considerarlo mejor que el Uchiha, que Ayame se dio cuenta por lo que rápidamente se giró a ver a Fugaku que la miraba con el mismo odio que hacia Minato- Fu… Fugaku… kun… yo…

Pero él, solo le dio la espalda en señal de ignorancia total que rompió el corazón de Ayame que se sintió desgraciada.

-oye Teme… -empezó Minato a proteger aún así a Ayame.

-déjalo Minato. –se interpuso Sakumo- no digas nada.

-¡hn! –aceptando a regañadientes.

-en fin… -empezó Sakumo viendo ahora a sus tres alumnos cada uno con un aura negativa diferente- será mejor que os comunique quiénes han sido seleccionados y por cual sannin. Minato, has sido aceptado por Jiraiya-sama.

Y el enfado se disipó en el rubio para dar un salto de alegría al ver su deseo concedido.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO! ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO! ¡MI SUEÑO PARA SER HOKAGE SE HARÁ REAL! –saltando y gritando victorioso.

-ejem… -carraspeó Sakumo para proseguir- Fugaku has sido también elegido por Tsunade-sama. Déjame decirte que Orochimaru-sama también estuvo interesado en ti, pero digamos que resolvieron el asunto mediante una apuesta. –dijo con cierta pena.

Sin embargo Fugaku seguía en el mismo sitio, sin verse alterado ni emocionado por la noticia.

-lo más extraño es que Tsunade-sama ganase, ya que es su costumbre perder. –agregó el Hatake extrañado.

-así que hasta el Teme ha sido elegido. Entonces supongo que Ayame-chan ha sido elegida, ¿no? –preguntó Minato- seguro que sí y por Jiraiya-sensei, ¿dime que sí? –preguntaba esperanzada de querer estar con su querida Haruno.

-lo siento Minato, pero no. –contestó mirando gravemente a Ayame, donde la chica tenía la ilusión de que entonces habría sido elegido por la rubia- Ayame, lo siento mucho, pero… estabas entre los candidatos de Tsunade-sama… pero Tsume Inuzuka y Shibi Aburame tienen más cualidades como ninjas…

No hace falta decir que Ayame se sintió más desdichada de lo que ya estaba que intentaba tapar con una sonrisa triste.

-en fin, que se le irá a hacer. Supongo que no todo se consigue. –dijo tranquilamente.

-debe haber una equivocación o algo. –habló Minato- aunque quién tiene más culpa es ese Uchiha. Él le robó la plaza. –ahora sí consiguió la atención del Uchiha que le miró de reojo- sí Teme, la chica perro y el chico insecto provienen de clanes especialistas en medicina y venenos. Tú no pintas nada en ese grupo. Solo eres un marginado de la villa.

-basta ya Minato. No digas nada más. –le reprendió esta vez Sakumo conocedor de lo que envolvía al clan Uchiha, algo que como el Hokage no estaba de acuerdo en que vivieran en un barrio apartado como si fueran de otro mundo.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Fugaku se dio la vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar que tanto detestaba. Antes de cruzar el puente, se paró y sin voltearse.

-no necesito esa plaza absurda. Que se la quede otro.

-¿qué has dicho? –preguntó Sakumo sorprendido.

-…

-Fugaku, ¿no puedes desechar una oportunidad así porque sí?

-no necesito a nadie ajeno a los Uchihas para seguir perfeccionándome. –fue su respuesta y prosiguió su camino.

-será arrogante. –dijo Minato una vez que el Uchiha no estaba a su alcance auditivo- "no necesito a nadie ajeno a los Uchihas para seguir perfeccionándome." –imitándolo de mala manera- El muy baka aún cree que puede superarme.

-Sakumo-sensei, si Fugaku-kun no quiere la plaza, entonces…

-oh sí, sería tuya, claro.

Fue entonces cuando Ayame pensó en una posibilidad. ¿Acaso Fugaku la había negado para que se la dieran a ella? ¿Lo habría hecho por ella? Sin decir nada, dio un paso, luego otro, hasta correr y darle alcance a Fugaku, para preguntárselo directamente. En la lejanía escuchó como Minato la llamaba pero no le hizo caso.

Poco tiempo fue el alcanzarlo, viendo su espalda y su porte tranquilo al andar.

-Fugaku-kun. –llamándolo a lo que él paró para voltearse lo necesario para ver a su interlocutor. La chica jadeando, se paró a escasos centímetros de él- oye… yo… bueno… me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué razón no quisiste la plaza? ¿Fue… fue… por mí?

-…

-¿no la quisiste para que me la dieran a mí? –preguntó más emocionada.

-creo que ya di una respuesta. Si no eres capaz de retener una información tan sencilla es que no vales como ninja.

-Fugaku-kun…

-ya que tienes la plaza, a ver si haces algo de provecho en vez de ser una inútil.

Puñalada y decepción para Ayame, que se quedó parada con los insultos rodeándole como si le recordasen que ella era una kunoichi mediocre sin ninguna capacidad para el ninjutsu y el genjutsu.

-pero… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me dices esto? –empezando a caerle lágrimas.

-…

-cuando te conocí por primera vez, no fuiste así conmigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-…

-yo… yo… siempre he sido despreciada por todos, y no sé porque. Mis compañeras de clase se metían conmigo, y ellas incitaban a sus amigos… pero… un día apareciste tú… y me protegiste… desde entonces… cada vez que me deprimo, recuerdo lo que hiciste por mí… y tengo la fuerza para soportarlo… todo te lo debo a ti…

-…

-sé que no soy la mejor kunoichi, y que soy un estorbo, pero por ti estoy tratando ese defecto… porque yo… yo…

-…

-yo te amo, te quiero muchísimo. Eres lo más importante para mí.

-…

Silencio, solo silencio, el viento era el único que se atrevía a hablar en medio de esa confesión de amor cargada de lágrimas y desesperos. Entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, oculta entre las hojas perennes, un joven inexpresivo escuchaba todo aquello.

-olvídate de mí.

-no puedo… ¿es qué no lo has oído? Eres lo más importante para mí, ¿cómo quieres que te olvide?

-nunca más volveremos a vernos.

-¿qué… qué quieres decir…? ¿por… por qué?

-…

-¡¿por qué?!

-mi clan exige mucho de mí, mi cometido para la villa ya ha terminado. Ahora solo me dedicaré a entrenarme entre las propiedades del clan que en un futuro estará bajo mi mando. Por si lo has olvidado, la entrada a gente que no es Uchiha, está prohibida.

-pero… pero… no estarás metido entre esos muros el resto de tu vida… yo… yo puedo esperarte el tiempo que haga falta… me da igual si son años…

-…

-pero no me pidas que te olvide.

-¿es que aún no lo has entendido? –asomando una mueca burlesca para dirigírsela a la joven- te odio, te aborrezco, eres insignificante, eres un ser despreciable que me da igual si mueres como sino…

Con esas palabras no pudo dejar más claro lo que sentía por ella. Si Ayame sintió en otras ocasiones que se le rompía e corazón, no eran comparables a esa vez, donde más lágrimas caían de sus ojos jade. Los pies como si fueran de gelatina, cayeron sobre el suelo, quedando de rodillas, y con el rostro marcado por el disgusto y la agonía, comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva. Así de esa manera, la había dejado Fugaku quién prosiguió con su camino, sin tener remordimientos o darle un consuelo que la joven necesitaba, no importaba de quién.

Saliendo de su escondite, Minato saltó del árbol para dirigirse a su amor platónico. Viendo tal deplorable estado, dudó en darle su abrazo de apoyo o ir a por ese Uchiha y que pagara con sangre el dolor que Ayame pasaba. Las lágrimas y los ruidos desconsoladores, decidieron al rubio, que agachándose la cogió del brazo haciendo que escondiera su rostro en su pecho.

-llora si quieres, libera toda lo que has aguantado que yo estoy aquí.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, Ayame lloró como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los brazos cálidos de Minato que la rodeaban protectoramente, parecía hacerle algo de efecto, ya que se sentía segura entre ellos. Ni uno ni otro se movió, ni aunque las nubes comenzaban a juntarse para formar la lluvia.

En otra parte, a escasa distancia de las propiedades Uchiha, Fugaku miraba la lluvia con su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

Estúpido.

Imbécil.

Maldito.

Culpable.

Así se sentía.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que en el fondo albergaba un sentimiento muy profundo por aquella Haruno? ¿Quién lo iba a saber?

Vaya hipocresía la suya.

Estaba completamente enamorado de ella, desde la primera vez que la vio a esos ojos como el jade y esa sonrisa tan fresca. Oh sí, la había deseado como un hombre cuando ama desesperadamente a una mujer, y eso que en aquellas solo había tenido cinco años. No había soportado aquel día que la había encontrado siendo molestada por aquellos niños criticándola solo por su color de pelo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se habían atrevido? Su cabello era hermoso, era como su flor indicaba, el mismo color que el de la flor de iris. Oscuro con unos destellos azulados que embargaba una belleza digna de una diosa.

Pero aquel día… aquel día en que la había protegido, por culpa de su falta, había sido levemente castigado por su padre, y cuando le había contado la razón, se enteró de aquella historia que hubo entre un Uchiha y una Haruno. A partir de ahí, su padre le había prohibido severamente no tener nada con ella. ¿Y qué mejor que intentar odiarla? Que ella acabara por olvidarle tras sus palabras cargadas de burla y desinterés.

¿Acaso no era lo mejor?

-Tobi es un buen chico. –escuchó una voz masculina cantarina lejos pero al mismo tiempo cerca- por supuesto que Tobi es un buen chico. Y Fugaku es un chico muy pero que muy malo. ¿Neh?

-¿quién eres? –echando un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al dueño de esa voz, pero por más que buscaba, no lo hallaba.

-¡baaaaaaaaka! –escuchó esta vez tras su costado. Girándose, entre las ramas de un árbol, sentado cómodamente a un misterioso hombre vestido con ropajes negros y máscara naranja- eres un completo baka.

Fuera de sí, al recordar lo que le había dicho a Ayame, y los insultos de ese desconocido, hicieron que le lanzase el primer arma que tenía a mano. Sin embargo, no resultó eficaz ya que aquel tipo, Madara, la cogió entre sus dedos empezando a jugar con ella.

-un baka y un impulsivo. ¡Ju! Nada que ver con Tobi que es un buen chico.

-¡hn!

-a ver baka, ¿por qué eres tan baka? –preguntó burlonamente- parece mentira que estando enamorado de esa chica se la dejes a ese rubio tonto.

-¡hn! a mí que más dará. Ahora baja y pelea conmigo.

-¿qué más te da? –repitió- eso no me lo decía tu cara descompuesta. Parecía indicar justo lo contrario. ¿Qué baje y pelee? No me gustaría humillarte Fugaku-kun.

-¡MALDITO…!

-eh, eh, eh… no te enfades con el pequeño Tobi… Tobi muy buen chico… y Tobi sabe muchas cosas… Tobi sabe la razón por la que no puedes estar libremente con esa chica… Tobi sabe que tu padre te ha prohibido mantener contacto con Ayame-chan… y Tobi no es tan baka para encontrar la solución… es que Tobi es tan listo… -enorgulleciéndose de sí mismo- que a cualquiera se le hubiera ocurrido que una vez conseguido el poder, estaría por encima del resto y poder hacer lo que te dé la gana…

Fue entonces que Fugaku se percató de que tan ciertas eran esas palabras. Si una vez siendo el más poderoso entre los suyos, ¿quién se opondría a negarle lo que tanto deseaba?

-ahora Tobi tiene que marcharse… Tobi ha cumplido el mensaje que su papi ha querido darle a un baka…

Y con esas palabras, Madara/Tobi desapareció dejando a Fugaku sorprendido por la velocidad de ese shinobi al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba quién era realmente.

-pero tiene razón. Estaba tan cegado que no me di cuenta que una vez siendo líder del clan, nadie podrá oponerse a que me case con ella. Ni siquiera mi propio padre.

Claro que también sabía que hasta que ese momento llegase habrían pasado años, pero no importaba. Conseguiría el poder, sería el mejor de su clan y después regresaría por Ayame.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ocho años habían pasado, ocho largos años donde aquella promoción de gennins eran ahora jounins, aunque cada uno siguiera su propio camino y estuvieran a un paso a coger el testigo de su respectivo clan.

En el caso de Ayame, como miembro de una familia de poco prestigio y sin ningún valor en el ninjutsu o genjutsu, a sus veinte años había logrado ser una kunoichi reconocida por Tsunade por su habilidad para el jutsu médico. Gracias a eso y la influencia de la rubia, había dejado las armas para convertirse en médico en el hospital de la hoja. Por supuesto, esa habilidad no era la única en la que destacaba, pues como mujer amable y cariñosa, llamaba la atención entre algunos hombres. Pero…

-¿qué me dices entonces Ayame-chan? ¿Salimos esta noche? Mira que no todas las mujeres de Konoha tienen el honor de salir con el apuesto Inoichi Yamanaka.

-lo siento mucho, no me interesa los tipos engreídos como tú. –comentó desinteresada.

Ante el rechazo de la Haruno, Inoichi perdió los nervios que los enfocó hacia ella.

-¡no te lo tengas tan creído frontuda!

-¡mejor frontuda que cerdo! –devolviéndole el insulto con un rostro de enfado que nadie podría imaginar.

-¡¿ce… ce… cerdo?! –repitió como si fuera un insulto muy grave.

-así es cerdo. Eres un cerdo que pides a todas las chicas para salir, para usarlas y tirarlas. ¡INOICHI- BUTA!

Claro que como mujer Haruno también tenía su mal carácter cuando la hacían enojar. Aunque no poseía la fuerza bruta, por negación de la propia Ayame que solo quería dedicarse a la medicina y a ayudar a los demás.

-debería enseñarle buenas maneras a ese Yamanaka. –dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas- nadie insulta a mi querida Ayame-chan en presencia del que muy pronto será el Hokage de la villa.

Girándose, Ayame se encontró con un Minato vestido con ropas jounins y más atractivo que nunca, que sacaba corazoncitos a toda chica que lo encontraba.

-Minato, ¿has vuelto de la misión?

-claro, rápido como siempre. –le contestó con una sonrisa que parecía de niño- todo para poder estar con mi querida Ayame-chan.

Ayame solo sonrió de la misma manera que él. Desde el día en que Fugaku la había rechazado cruelmente, Minato había estado más atento con ella de lo habitual. Se dedicaba a hacerla reír, a cuidarla, a estar a su lado en los momentos en que se deprimía que era lo que más valoraba. No había podido evitar enamorarse del rubio, el cual mantenían una relación desde hacía cinco años.

Podría decir que esos cinco años eran los mejores de su vida, de no ser porque al poco de comenzar con Minato, Fugaku había salido de su jaula Uchiha para querer combatir contra Minato, a lo que siempre acababa perdiendo. Recordaba como la rabia dominaba al Uchiha que en más de una ocasión le había dicho.

-

_-algún día yo o alguno de los míos acabará contigo o con tu progenie. Los Uchihas nunca nos rendimos hasta conseguir nuestro objetivo._

-

Palabras que no se cansaba de decir como un disco rallado y que en cierta manera la asustaba. Él hablaba de ACABAR con su vida, no de derrotarle en un simple combate. Fugaku realmente quería que muriese.

Y si eso no era todo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, el odio que destilaba de sus ojos negros la dejaban shoqueada, como si el considerarla escoria fuera poco.

-neh Ayame-chan, ¿por qué no aprovechamos y vamos a comer ramen?

-esta bien, deje que vaya a avisar a mi supervisora de que me voy y me cambio.

-te espero fuera Ayame-chan. –decía con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad, como si el que aceptara su invitación fuese lo mejor que le hubiera ocurrido.

En el exterior, apoyado contra uno de las columnas de la entrada del hospital, Minato había sacado de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita roja. Abriéndola se descubrió una hermosa alianza, que con verla no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso.

Claro que como siempre, Madara, oculto entre las ramas se había fijado en las intenciones del futuro Hokage.

-¡hn! Ese baka de Fugaku se nota que es un Uchiha que no sabe como hacer que una mujer regrese a tu lado. Si las cosas se ponen así, tendré que hacer algo. –y chasqueó los dedos como si el plan se formara de forma tan sencilla- el resto va a ser cosa tuya Fugaku, ahora es momento de dejar Konoha por una temporada y reclutar a ninjas para el "Akatsuki".

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un mes después, Ayame corría emocionada hacia la oficina del Hokage. Gracias a su maestra se había enterado que Minato, su prometido, había regresado de la misión. Y como era de esperar la había resuelto sin ningún percance. Aunque había algo que la extrañaba y era que aquella noche en que habían quedado, en que le había pedido matrimonio y entregado el anillo, viniera uno de los seguidores del Tercero con la urgente noticia de que debía ir en otra misión del país de las olas. Y sin decir nada más, ambos la habían dejado, aunque antes de marcharse, Minato le había dicho.

-

_-procura no cambiar de parecer respeto a lo que te propuse. Te prometo que nada más terminar la misión lo primero que haré será verte. –le había dicho con su típica sonrisa suya característica de niño travieso._

-

¿Y cómo iba a cambiar de idea si, según la gente, tenía al mejor partido como esposo? Era cuestión de tiempo de que se convirtiera en Hokage, era atractivo, amable, generoso, fuerte, con un pequeño sentido del humor y un toque de niño que lo hacían aún más atractivo.

Era un buen partido, ¿no?

Parándose, se quedó confusa al sentir ese sentimiento de inseguridad e incertidumbre. ¿No se suponía que no debía vacilar?

Unas risas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Al lado, donde estaba el nuevo puesto de ramen, el Ichiraku, encontró a los dos dueños de esas risas. Sino fuera porque una la reconocía, no le habría llamado la atención. Acercándose poco a poco, pudo distinguir claramente la figura de Minato, sentado al lado de una mujer de largo cabello rojo y vestimentas naranjas. Su actitud desenfrenada y extrovertida causaba la risa en Minato que jamás lo había visto reír de esa manera. Sintió una punzada en el corazón así como celos y envidia de esa mujer que causaba algo nuevo en el rubio.

Trató de serenarse, no iba a montar una escenita. Quizás estaba sacando ideas precipitadas.

¿Pero olvidas una cosa Ayame? Minato ha regresado de la misión y en vez de cumplir su promesa se encuentra en el puesto de ramen con una desconocida. DESCONOCIDA.

Le decía una voz en su interior.

Y eso hizo que mandara a paseo toda la serenidad.

-hola Minato. –saludándolo con cierto sarcasmo.

Observó como el rubio al comer de su ramen se atragantó a lo que la pelirroja viendo eso divertida le dio unas palmaditas, ligeramente fuertes, para que se recuperara. Claro que eso lo dejó con un terrible dolor de espalda que la chica no pudo evitar reírse de su pequeña trastada. Todo contrario a Minato que se sentía algo nervioso.

-ho… hola… Ayame-chan…

-es muy curioso encontrarte aquí después de la misión.

-ah… esto…

-no estamos aquí después de la misión. Regresamos ayer a Konoha. Minato-kun ha sido muy amable en enseñarme la villa. Por cierto, me llamo Uzumaki Kushina. –se presentó la chica en una posición muy poco femenina.

-¿ayer? –mirando a Minato de reojo.

-es que… verás Ayame-chan…

-oye, lo normal es que una se presente después de que una ya lo ha hecho. –dijo Kushina interrumpiéndolos.

-no tengo porque hacerlo.

-eh, eh, Ayame-chan no te portes así con Kushina-chan.

¿Kushina-chan?

Eso ya era el colmo de los colmos. Con fuerza fue apretando el puño deseando estamparlo sobre la carita linda de Minato.

¡Vamos hazlo!

Le instaba su subconsciente.

-ah, ¿te llamas Ayame? Es lindo nombre, significa flor de iris, ¿no? –la Haruno alzó la ceja preguntándose a qué venía eso- además que eres muy guapa. Quién me diera tener tu tipo. –y ahora le sacó un sonrojo, mientras que su subconsciente gritaba loca de alegría- supongo que tendrás pretendientes a mares, ¿no?

¡Vamos díselo! ¡Échale en cara que Minato es tu prometido!

-que suerte tienes. Además que por lo que vi en esta villa hay buenos hombres y bien variados. Está uno rubio de coleta que aunque se cree el rey de la belleza no está nada mal; otro que parece un sosegado que no para de decir que problemático pero muy gracioso; otro que está demasiado gordo pero con una sonrisa encantadora; otro que está tapado de pies a cabeza con gafas de sol pero tiene un aire misterioso que atrae; dos hermanos de ojos raros pero cultos; un moreno que anda a su aire pero muy guapo, la verdad es que ese me llamó demasiado la atención, y cuando quise saludarlo él solo me miró, puso mala cara y me ignoró –una mueca de frustración se dibujó en la cara de Kushina- y no sé porque, pero eso hizo que lo odiara; Minato es todo lo contrario a él, en realidad de todos los que he visto, él es el mejor de todos.

-oh bueno… -se excusaba Minato todo rojo por el halago.

-aléjate de él… -murmuró en bajo- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! –acabó por gritar sorprendiendo al dueño, que disimuladamente mientras preparaba el ramen atendía a la conversación.

Kushina se quedó sin comprender porqué le decía eso. Pero tampoco iba quedarse callada. Aquella chica no era nadie para mandar sobre ella.

-atrévete a repetirlo. –poniéndose en pie para encararse con la Haruno quién deseaba poner en práctica el poco taijutsu aprendido por Tsunade con aquella pelirroja.

-vale, vale ya chicas. –mediando Minato que había cogido del brazo de Ayame- perdóname un momento Kushina-chan. Enseguida vuelvo.

Ayame se dejó llevar, estaba demasiado enfadada con aquella chica que por primera vez se sentía cegada. Ella nunca era de actuar antes de pensar. Pero que hablase así de él, precisamente de él…

-neh, ¿a qué ha venido eso Ayame-chan? –le había preguntado Minato algo indignado- ¿a qué ha venido ese espectáculo de celos? No hay nada entre Kushina-chan y yo. Sé que estás molesta porque no cumplí con lo que te prometí, pero debes entender que Kushina-chan viene de otra villa, porque ha perdido a toda su familia, estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza de su propia existencia… -pausando unos momentos como si ocultase algo más, pero que Ayame de la furia que tenía encima, no hizo caso. Se dedicaba a tener los brazos cruzados con la mirada en un punto perdido- deberías ser más comprensible con ella e intentar ser su amiga. Piénsalo Ayame-chan. –y la dejó sola.

Claro que sus palabras no habían hecho que se sintiera culpable por haberla tratado tan injustamente.

Furiosa de recordar cómo lo había halagado hizo que diese un puñetazo contra la pared rompiéndola en el proceso.

¿Qué derecho tenía hablar así de él? Claro que quién era ella también. Ella ya se había decidido. Ella ya había decidido que pasaría su vida junto a Minato. ¿Por qué entonces le había molestado que aquella pelirroja hablase así de él, de Uchiha Fugaku?

Se sentía tan confusa. Pero su corazón palpitante como cuando lo amaba.

-¿se puede saber qué has hecho? –preguntó la voz de Fugaku con una mueca extraña.

Ayame se le quedó viendo, el sonrojo no tardó en que acudiera a sus mejillas, así como los sentimientos reprimidos que habían estado cerrados con llave con la idea de olvidarle. Pero, ¿cómo olvidar a alguien que amas con toda tu alma, más que a tu propia vida?

Definitivamente pensar así de él no era lo mismo que con Minato que era su prometido. Inconscientemente se tocó la alianza a lo que Fugaku viendo ese acto hizo que frunciera el cejo.

-¿quién te lo ha dado?

-¿el qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-eso que llevas en el dedo.

La Haruno se dio cuenta y avergonzada lo escondió para que él no lo viera aunque fuera inútil.

-¿piensas casarte con el usuratonkachi de Minato?

-ahm… -fue su respuesta inconclusa.

-¡hn! serás desgraciada.

-¿por qué? –en otras circunstancias le habría contestado de mala manera, pero ahora que había revivido lo que sentía por él, solo sentía curiosidad.

-será el próximo Hokage, las llamas de la guerra muy pronto se avivaran y todos le tendrán en su punto de mira. La persona que esté a su lado, será el cebo perfecto para atraerlo.

-¿qué intentas decirme con eso? –preguntó con leve sospecha.

-…

-¿acaso estás preocupado por mí? –aunque aún no tenía respuesta por dentro estaba loca de alegría.

-solo he dicho lo que hay.

-gracias. –fue lo único que pudo decir con una sonrisa dulce.

-¡hn! –mirándola brevemente.

-para serte sincera, no me habría importado ser objetivo de sus enemigos con tal de estar con la persona que más amo.

Una mirada de odio fue lo que recibió, que la dejó asustada sin comprender porque ahora estaba tan furioso hasta el punto de tener el sharingan activado.

-Fu… Fugaku-kun…

Quizás porque se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían pasado del negro noche al rojo sangre que desactivó el sharingan al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Y como era su costumbre, sin decir nada, dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡espera! –le llamó Ayame donde solo consiguió que se detuviera, no que la mirase también- yo… yo… yo… ¿qué tal… qué tal tu entrenamiento? Supongo que ahora eres increíblemente fuerte, ¿no? yo aunque he estado entrenando con Tsunade-shishou, solo he sido capaz de ser una ninja curandera y mejorar un poco en el taijutsu… -lo vio donde seguía en la misma posición indicando que no le interesaba nada de su vida, que todo lo que sentía no había cambiado ni un ápice- siento ser tan molestia contigo…

-¿mejor en taijutsu? –repitiendo inexpresivo con una sonrisa- me gustaría ver eso. –dijo a modo de reto.

Y la mirada que le lanzó la dejó subiendo por las nubes, claro que también emocionada de que la reconociera como una igual.

Decidida, se dijo que no le defraudaría. Daría lo mejor de sí misma.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Situados ahora en la zona de entrenamiento donde habían realizado el ejercicio de cascabeles con su sensei reconociéndolos finalmente como gennins, Ayame se preparaba para enfrentarse a Fugaku, antes de eso, miró su anillo de compromiso y sin ninguna vacilación se lo guardó en el bolsillo, pues emplear taijutsu con aquella sortija sería demasiado complicado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Horas después, ambos estaban agotados, pero descansando de la larga pelea donde Fugaku había reconocido su fuerza. Realmente había mejorado en taijutsu aunque aún tenía algunos puntos flacos, aunque eso lo opacaba con su control de chakra que sin duda era mejor que el suyo.

-realmente has mejorado.

-¿en serio lo crees? –preguntó llena de alegría por escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

-aaahhh… -su respuesta afirmativa.

-tú también te has vuelto fuerte.

-pero no lo suficiente para derrotarle. –dijo en un murmullo. Ayame se volteó percibiendo el ambiente tan tenso creado por unas simples palabras. Supuso que se habría referido a Minato, que siempre había estado por debajo de él.

Sabiendo que en ese estado de mal humor lo mejor era no decir nada para no empeorar la situación y que acabase por decirle algún insulto, sacó de su bolsillo su anillo de compromiso sin ninguna gana de ponérselo. No sabía porqué pero le resultaba un objeto demasiado pesado que le privaba de la verdadera felicidad, por lo que empezó a juguetear con él.

-¿en serio vas a casarte con ese usuratonkachi? –le escuchó volver a preguntar y con una voz demasiado frívola que le produjo un escalofrío.

-bueno… -en definitiva, ya no estaba tan segura como antes, pero eso era debido a aquella pelirroja que había hablado bien de Fugaku, pero… ¿por qué entonces había montado aquel numerito de celos al ver a Minato con aquella chica?- ya está todo decidido y el comunicado está dado en la aldea y en las aliadas.

-¿lo haces por obligación?

-¡claro que no! –respondió, aunque después lo pensó y se preguntó a sí misma sino seguía adelante para que Minato no quedara mal. No, claro que no. Si hasta esa mañana, antes de encontrarle con Kushina estaba deseando de verle… hasta que mencionaron al Uchiha y sus sentimientos dieron un cambio radical- neh Fugaku-kun, ¿por qué no dejas de obtener el poder y buscas a alguien?

Pero, ¿qué preguntaba? Eso era lo que menos quería, que él estuviera con otra mujer. Pero de estar con otra, podría darse vencida de forma definitiva, ¿no?

-no necesito buscarla. Sé que si la buscase no me haría feliz como a ti el que presume de que será Hokage.

-ya dije antes… que aunque estuviese con la persona que amase… no me importaría estar en peligro… -dijo lentamente como si fuera un esfuerzo pronunciar esas palabras.

-¡hn! solo hay que verte. Empiezas a dudar, no se te ve feliz como antes y te has quitado la alianza.

-porque me molestaría para pelear.

-¿seguro que eso no es una excusa para quitártela?

-… -diana. Había dado de lleno.

-ahora no estamos peleando, ¿por qué juegas con ella con el riesgo a perderla? ¿por qué la guardaste en el bolsillo con la posibilidad de que se te cayera?

-… -sin palabras. No sabía que decir, mientras que el rojo de vergüenza le coloreaba sus pómulos dando claras evidencias de que no estaba engañado.

El Uchiha la miró detenidamente y con un hondo suspiro se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su casa.

-tienes razón. –eso hizo que el chico parase y la mirase de reojo donde se apreciaba su rostro inexpresivo pero con lágrimas descendiendo sobre sus mejillas- en realidad no estoy enamorada de Minato, solo lo he aceptado por lástima. Él siempre mostró su atención por mí, estuvo a mi lado en los malos momentos, por lo que decidí darle una oportunidad. En realidad… realmente… yo… yo… no pude dejar de amarte… -mirándole borrosamente por lo que no sabía que expresión tendría- intenté convencerme… de que sí… como una tonta… lo pensé… pero… pero… cuando ella… esa chica… hablaba de ti… yo… yo… no me gustaba nada… pero… ¿de que me sirve amarte…? Si me odias…

-nunca te he odiado.

-¿eh? –mirándolo sin creerse lo que había dicho.

-fue en aquel tiempo… la primera vez que nos conocimos… hace muchos años… como tú… fue en ese tiempo…

-pero entonces… no lo entiendo… ¿por qué…? ¿por qué…? –si esa fuera la verdad, no comprendía porque su actitud desinteresada.

-eso ahora ya no importa, -bajando el tono de voz a una perdida- hiciste tu elección al escoger a Minato. Tú misma lo dijiste que ya todo está hecho y decidido. Además todavía no poseo el poder para… para hacerme con el control del clan.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-…

-¿qué tiene que ver tu clan con esto?

-¿no lo sabes? –mirándola finalmente donde apreció su confusión- hubo un tiempo en que mi antepasado, el que fundó Konoha junto al Primer Hokage, Uchiha Madara, tuvo una relación con una antecesora tuya, una Haruno. Sin embargo, Madara fue acusado de traición de querer atentar contra el Hokage y lo desterraron. Tu antepasada le siguió para morir a manos del propio Madara y acabó enterrada en el lugar de los traidores. Eso fue lo que mi padre me dijo para que me alejara de ti y te aborreciera. Esa fue la razón por la que he vivido mi vida odiándote cuando en realidad te amaba.

-… -los ojos jades de Ayame quedaron blancos de la sorpresa por semejante historia. Había oído las historias del tal Uchiha Madara denominándolo como un ser despiadado sin corazón que su única meta era con derrotar al Primero. Irónicamente lo que Fugaku deseaba con lo que sería el futuro Hokage, es decir, Minato. Pero lo que realmente la dejaba sin palabras era esa confesión por parte de Fugaku, el cual nunca se imaginó que diría.

-Ayame, -nuevamente la chica le puso atención- ¿nunca te has parado a pensar por qué eres tan diferente de los tuyos?

-¿diferente…?

-el color de tu pelo.

-el color… -por supuesto que se lo había preguntado, pues todas las Harunos tenían el cabello castaño y su padre aunque no fuera de la familia lo tenía rubio, y que ella supiera no conocía a nadie de la familia que fuera oscuro con reflejos azulados como la flor de iris. Flor de iris, ahora que recordaba, su madre le había dicho que la había llamado así porque el color de su cabello era como el de esa flor. Un recordatorio de lo que era, había agregado después misteriosamente.

-y tu nombre que te lo asocia. –prosiguió el chico- Te ven como si fueras la reencarnación de aquella Haruno, por eso mantienen su cuerpo intacto, para que las generaciones siguientes lo recuerden y tomen precauciones como hicieron conmigo al quitarme del equipo. Me lisiaron al clan, para que no tuviera contacto contigo y que la historia se repitiera.

-pero… pero… si eso ocurrió en el pasado… no tiene porqué repetirse… además… eso no justifico el cómo me rechazaste de esa forma tan vil…

-…

-si realmente me amases… no me habrías dejado de esa manera…

-estaba obligado a quedarme dentro del clan. No podía hacerte promesas que no iba a cumplir. Hasta que alguien me recordó que solo con el poder podría superar a mi padre, liderar el clan, y así nadie podría oponerse a nuestra relación.

¿Nuestra relación?

¿Nuestra relación?

¡¿NUESTRA RELACIÓN?!

¿Hablaba de ella y él juntos?

-pero todo fue inútil. Por eso odio a Minato, por arrebatarme lo que era mío. Por eso realmente te odio, por darme un sentimiento hipócrita. Puede que me digas que me ames, que hayas aceptado a Minato por lástima, pero lo has descubierto tarde. Ya no hay nada que hacer. –decía tranquilo aunque interiormente molesto. Y por tercera vez se dispuso a seguir con su rumbo.

-¡espera! Yo… romperé el compromiso… te lo aseguro, encontraré la manera de romperlo… mientras tú te haces fuerte y con el control del clan… esta vez te estaré esperando…

-…

-por favor… no me dejes… haré lo que sea por ti... te lo prometo…

-dos meses. –la chica le miró sin entender- en dos meses el liderazgo será mío, ese es el plazo para que rompas el compromiso y vengas a mí.

Con lágrimas de felicidad, Ayame sonreía como antaño cuando era una niña tonta enamorada de él. Corriendo hasta el Uchiha, se echó a sus brazos, donde notó como su cuerpo se tensaba. Sin lugar a dudas, Fugaku no era alguien que recibía constantemente muestras afectivas, pero estando ella con él, eso iba a cambiar.

Sorprendida, notó como vacilantes y con algo de temor levantaba los brazos, solo hasta que tras segundos que parecían eternos para ambos, acabó por corresponder a su abrazo tímidamente, pero firmemente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En otra parte, el misterioso Madara se había parado al ver como en aquel lugar donde no había nada a los alrededores, las hojas de arce seguían un camino para acabar envolviéndolo. Con dos dedos cogió una de las hojas, mirando la distancia que llevaba a Konoha como si a pesar de los cientos de kilómetros pudiese ver lo que había ocurrido entre Fugaku y Ayame, como si el mensaje se lo transmitiera el espíritu de su amada Kaede. Bajo la máscara naranja sonrió complacido.

-¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó una voz femenina e inexpresiva.

Madara volvió su vista hacia sus dos primeros reclutas para la organización Akatsuki, un chico de cabello anaranjado y una joven de cabellos azules sujetos en una flor de papel, donde a pesar de su fría apariencia mostraban curiosidad.

-solo que por fin ha iniciado para lo que esta organización está fundada. –caminando entre ellos para después murmurar- el mundo para ellos, el destino que cambiaré cueste lo que cueste. La tragedia no volverá a repetirse.

-

_-por supuesto, en los dos meses que transcurrieron, tu madre consiguió romper el enlace sin que ella resultase perjudicada. Al parecer le había confiado todo a su maestra Tsunade, que no había dudado en ayudarla. Hizo que las jornadas de tu madre en el hospital fueran más intensivas, y así que Minato y ella apenas se vieran. Y como Minato pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kushina, no tardó en darse la atracción. Así tu madre quedó libre y se fue con tu padre donde ya tenía el poder para superar a tu abuelo paterno y por consiguiente el liderazgo del clan._

_-¡absurdo! ¡ESA HISTORIA ES PURA FICCIÓN! –acabó por gritar el joven Uchiha negándose a creer que sus padres tuvieran un comienzo tan dramático y al mismo tiempo romántico- ¡no tiene ningún sentido! _

_-pues es la verdad. –dijo confiado el Akatsuki._

_-¡hn! para empezar, si mi madre fuese una Haruno con las características que la identificasen como tal, sus ojos serían verdes. Y yo no estoy tan ciego como para no distinguir el negro del verde. –repuso como si le hubiera insultado._

_-…_

_-además de ser como relataste, mi madre tendría que ser una experta curandera, pero nunca la vi emplear el jutsu médico. Ella solo fue una simple ama de casa llamada Mikoto y NO Ayame._

_-… -con un suspiro, Madara se cruzó los brazos- ¿no has oído nunca lo que es el cambio de identidad?_

_-¡hn! –fue su respuesta._

_-es cierto que cuando tú empezaste a tener uso de razón, ella era conocida como Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer del líder del clan. Pero se vio obligada a hacer un cambio de identidad._

_-¡bah! –volviendo a posar su mirada en el cielo como si no quisiera escuchar nada más de aquel ancestro suyo que veía aquella historia una estúpida mentira quién sabe para qué propósito._

_-¿no me vas a negar que el parecido entre tu madre y Sakura es sorprendente? Y no solo físicamente._

_-¡¿ESTÁS DICIÉNDOME QUE TENGO COMPLEJO DE EDIPO O QUÉ?! –saltó exaltado con sharingan activado._

_-yo no he dicho eso, pero admite que Sakura era encantadora, atenta, siempre dispuesta a ayudarte y protegerte como hacía tu madre._

_-…_

_-¿no quieres reconocerlo? –preguntó curioso._

_-no lo recuerdo. –contestó inexpresivo._

_Claro que recordaba todo, hasta el mínimo detalle, pero esperaba que se creyera sus palabras como había sucedido con Sakura hace tres años, para que así no tuviera que ceder. _

_-de tal palo tal astilla. –dijo Madara resoplando- eres baka como tu padre. Aunque bueno, puede que no recuerdes esas características y sí las físicas cuando ella te abrazaba, ¿neh? –dijo burlón mirándole con su único ojo visible donde aún a la distancia apreciaba el escarlata en los pómulos del chico- ¡ju! Otro aspecto que nos distingue en este destino._

_¡Un momento! _

_Aparte de llamarle pervertido descaradamente, estaba intentando decir que su padre, su hermano, incluso el propio Madara habían sido unos pervertidos. _

_Imposible de creer. Por no decir que escalofriante._

_-pero bueno chico, que somos humanos. –como si le leyera el pensamiento- ¿te crees el único pervertido Uchiha o qué?_

_-¡hn! –genial, ahora ya tenía el mote de pervertido Uchiha nominado._

_-claro que si el hijo del Cuarto es como su padre, es muy probable que haya intentando ver a Sakura desnuda en infinidad de ocasiones. –dijo esta vez para picarle._

_-¡¡ANTES LO MATO!! –activando nuevamente los celos que daban más que clara la evidencia de lo que sentía por la Haruno de cabello rosa._

_-pues si piensas seguir dejándola al lado de ese rubio, no tardará en sucederse esa escena aunque por iniciativa de Sakura. Si has entendido lo que quise decir al contarte la historia de tus padres, te darás cuenta que fue la intervención de tu padre, su aparición ante ella, el que se diera cuenta del error que iba a cometer. –pausando unos segundos- debes darle las gracias a tu padre, de lo contrario, en vez de tener a Itachi de hermano, tendrías a ese rubio entrometido._

_¡Ni de broma! ya suficiente había aguantado cuando eran equipo para tenerlo todos los días rompiéndole la cabeza._

_-en ese caso, teniendo en cuenta que dices la verdad, ¿por qué mi madre se cambió de identidad? ¿Por qué se vio obligada?_

_-por fin me crees. –dejando el buen humor a un lado, para tornarse serio- aunque posteriormente, después de que tu padre se hiciera cargo del clan, el que se casara con tu madre, fue un enlace que nadie aceptó, tanto por los habitantes Konoha como los propios Uchihas. Solo el Tercero que tenía esperanzas en que su unión fuese el lazo que uniera de nuevo a nuestro clan a la villa, y también la famosa Tsunade que le tenía un gran cariño a tu madre, aceptaron aquella relación. Sin embargo, tu abuelo paterno, seguía oponiéndose a ello con más ímpetu. Usó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para que fueran desgraciados. La villa entera empezó a observarlos como bichos raros. Los Uchihas cuchicheaban, especialmente cuando tu madre estaba sola. Pero lo que hizo que tuviera que vivir encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de tu casa, fue la aparición del Kyuubi hace dieciséis años donde acusaron a tu madre de haber dejado morir al Cuarto Hokage._

_-¿cómo?_

_-supongo que sabes que el Cuarto, el padre de Naruto, selló en el interior de su hijo recién nacido aquel zorro mítico, mediante una técnica donde debía dar la suya a cambio. Extrañamente, aunque quizás por su tenacidad de no darse nunca por vencido, Minato seguía con vida, pero al borde del abismo. Tu madre era la única capacitada para salvarle, pues Tsunade había tenido problemas personales que la habían obligado a dejar la villa. Pero ella, tu madre se negó a darle esa ayuda, ya que tu padre, que también estaba malherido, era más importante. Fue entonces cuando sufrió ese cambio de identidad, quedando cautiva en casa, presa de sí misma, por dedicación a los que más quería. Tu padre, tu hermano y tú._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic, y la siguiente tragedia entre un Uchiha y una Haruno. Aviso de nuevo que el nombre que tiene la madre de Sasuke es realmente Mikoto, yo se lo cambié porque como Haruno destinada al Uchiha, necesitaba que tuviera un nombre de flor con un color único, sin embargo, en el siguiente capítulo descubriremos, en mi fic, porque se cambió de nombre, entre otras cosas. Y bueno, otra cosa que quería comentar de nuevo es que el Sakumo Hatake es el nombre verdadero del padre de Kakashi. Y por cierto, tuve que modificar las edades de los padres de Naruto y cía.

Oh sí lo olvidaba, la intervención de Madara como Tobi y decir que ha cumplido el mensaje de su padre, bien como todo el mundo sabe al principio se veía la imagen de Tobi como niño bueno pero travieso, pues bueno aquí lo que quise indicar es que Madara se estaba preparando para hacer su actuación como niño en un futuro y que Tobi realmente fuese aquel hijo que estaba en el vientre de Kaede. Quizás aclare ese punto más adelante. Dependiendo de si queréis o no.

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo estará el desenlace de esta tragedia, que incluirá la aparición de Sasuke de pequeño y como sus padres y hermano empezarán a instarlo sobre su destino con Sakura.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, espero de todo corazón que en este capítulo también me los mandéis con vuestras opiniones, de verdad que no cuesta nada dejarlo.

'Atori'


	5. CAPÍTULO 2 2ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Fugaku x Mikoto/Ayame

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**CAP DEDICADO A AZU POR SU REVIEW 100, AMIGA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**_

* * *

_-supongo que sabes que el Cuarto, el padre de Naruto, selló en el interior de su hijo recién nacido aquel zorro mítico, mediante una técnica donde debía dar la suya a cambio. Extrañamente, aunque quizás por su tenacidad de no darse nunca por vencido, Minato seguía con vida, pero al borde del abismo. Tu madre era la única capacitada para salvarle, pues Tsunade había tenido problemas personales que la habían obligado a dejar la villa. Pero ella, tu madre se negó a darle esa ayuda, ya que tu padre, que también estaba malherido, era más importante. Fue entonces cuando sufrió ese cambio de identidad, quedando cautiva en casa, presa de sí misma, por dedicación a los que más quería. Tu padre, tu hermano y tú. –pausó unos momentos para mirar el suelo sin vida vegetal- tu madre se sacrificó a sí misma, todo su futuro, toda su vida como kunoichi, solo para estar con vosotros tres, aunque eso no fue nada comparado con el martirio que padeció poco antes de que nacieras. Siempre era alguien extraña, tanto a ojos de los Uchihas como los de la villa…_

-

DESTINO 2: JUNTOS EN LA MUERTE

~ _**Segunda Parte:**__ Siempre extraña _~

-

-neh okasan, ¿te falta mucho?

Ayame dejó de supervisar los historiales para ver a su hijo Itachi. Por lo general, su primogénito era un chiquillo de tres años tranquilo y paciente, pero claro que cuando lo llevas al trabajo y estás las ocho horas ahí metido sin poder jugar como cualquier niño, acaba por hacerse patente la impaciencia. Aunque realmente, el juego e Itachi eran dos polos difíciles de compenetrar. Nunca había cogido alguno de los juguetes que su marido Fugaku y ella le regalaban. Los aceptaba cortésmente pero no había manera en que le llamara la atención.

Era algo raro, lo admitía, sobre todo porque ya empezaba a querer saber sobre jutsus y el sharingan.

Ella, en sus ratos libres en el hospital, le enseñaba todo cuanto podía, aunque lo único en que era buena es en el control de chakra y el jutsu médico. El jutsu médico había sido para Itachi lo que para ella el ninjutsu, pero el control de chakra lo dominaba bastante bien para su edad.

Claro que Fugaku era el que debía enseñarle lo básico, pero estaba de misión constantemente, como si el Cuarto Hokage le asignara misiones con el propósito de que pereciera y apartarla de ella.

Se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad, pues tenía a su esposa Kushina, eran un matrimonio feliz y estaban esperando un hijo.

-un hijo… -murmuró con ternura tocándose su propio vientre donde se veía bastante abultado.

-okasan por favor volvamos a casa. –pidió esta vez el niño con evidente preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando Ayame comprendió que su insistencia en regresar al hogar era debido a que debido los tiempos que corrían, podrían atacarla y las noches eran la oportunidad excelente.

-de acuerdo. –accediendo con una amplia sonrisa.

Varios minutos después, se veía la imagen de madre e hijo caminando por los pasillos del hospital, siendo objeto de miradas de varias enfermeras y de pacientes. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en darse, perfectamente auditivos para ambos.

-mira otra vez ha traído al hijo al trabajo. –decía una enfermera a otra.

-sinceramente a mí me caería la cara de vergüenza.

-pero eso es porque nadie quiere cuidar a "ese niño Uchiha"

-si yo fuera Uchiha tampoco lo cuidaría.

-eso le pasa por unirse con quién no debe.

Repentinamente callaron, pues el pequeño Itachi no estaba dispuesto a que esas dos arpías siguieran hablando mal de su madre, además que empezaba a ponerse demasiado triste hasta el punto de que las lágrimas salían a flote y eso no era bueno para ella ni para su futuro hermanito, por lo que les lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Itachi, por favor… -le pidió Ayame haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se la cogiera y no hiciera nada.

-…

El pequeño obedeció a su madre, más que nada porque había conseguido su objetivo, callarlas.

-Itachi, -cuando estuvieron en la calle- no quiero que vuelvas a lanzar esas miradas.

-pero okasan se estaban metiendo con nosotros y empezabas a ponerte triste. Eso puede afectar a mi ototo y acabará siendo un amargado.

-esperemos que no entonces. –dijo Ayame sonriendo por las palabras de su hijo.

-no te preocupes okasan. Yo me ocuparé de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Ayame sonrió más por las palabras de su pequeño. Por lo general, todos los niños que esperaban un hermano, se mostraban recelosos ya que perdería toda la atención y el cariño. Sin embargo, su hijo Itachi estaba dispuesto a cumplir el mismo rol que su marido y ella.

-confío en que cuidarás bien de tu hermanito.

-pero también te cuidaré a ti, okasan.

-no hace falta que lo hagas Itachi.

-pero es que otosan me lo pidió. Me dijo que cuando estuviera ausente que te protegiera.

-¿tu padre te pidió…? –parándose sorprendida, aunque entendiendo con más claridad, por qué su hijo se portaba muy atento cuando estaba con ella, Ayame no se podía creer que Fugaku se preocupase tanto por ella hasta el punto de pedírselo a su propio hijo.

-aaa… -contestando afirmativamente.

Ayame sonrió tiernamente. Fugaku últimamente se estaba portando considerado con ella, demasiado, había que destacar y eso la llenaba de inmensa felicidad porque eso significa que se preocupaba por ella más de lo que la habían advertido. Pues, después de que gracias a la idea de su maestra, el compromiso con Minato se rompiera, se había comprometido con el Uchiha, teniendo advertencias por parte de sus padres sobre ese "enlace"

-

_-¡ESTÁS LOCA! –le recriminaba la madre- ¿cómo se te ocurre casarte con un Uchiha? No sabes en lo que te metes. Ese despreciable solo se valora a sí mismo. Ya verás… ya verás… -decía amenazante- lo lamentarás… después no me vengas llorando porque no te haré caso… quedas avisada Ayame, si piensas casarte con un Uchiha no quiero verte nunca más…_

-

Aquello le había costado que la echaran de casa y que esa noche la pasara en plena calle como una vulgar vagabunda, en medio de la desesperación, la tristeza y el sentimiento de traición por parte de su familia. Había sido el destino que su maestra Tsunade la encontrase y airada había ido a la casa Haruno desafiando a su madre por su insensatez.

Sin embargo, su maestra no había conseguido nada, solo que el Tercero la amonestara suavemente por haber hecho pedazos su antigua casa y romperle unas cuantas costillas a la madre.

Ese acontecimiento había llegado a boca de todos, donde empezaron a cuchichear sobre el asunto.

-

_-¿lo has oído esa Haruno va a comprometerse con un Uchiha?_

_-debe estar bien loca para casarse con un Uchiha. Con lo ariscos que son._

_-yo no soportaría estar más de veinticuatro horas con alguien que ni me valora. Para eso me compro un perro._

_-por lo menos un perro te daría cariño. Si un Uchiha es capaz de ser cariñoso sería pedir dinero a los cielos._

_-especialmente ese Uchiha que va a ser el desgraciado que se unirá a esa Haruno. Dicen de él, que solo le importa el poder y hacerse con el liderazgo del clan._

_-la pobre va a acabar maldiciéndose por escoger a un tipo frívolo y sin corazón. –decía con una sonrisa maliciosa._

-

-¿okasan…? –la llamó Itachi viéndola en el mundo de la desesperación.

Fue entonces cuando Ayame se dio cuenta que estaba llorando al recordar aquellas palabras crueles. La consideraban un bicho raro, y el unirse con Fugaku, un Uchiha, más bicho raro era.

Su pequeño Itachi también había sido objeto de cuchicheos y miradas, pero al contrario que ella, él sabía como defenderse. Aquellos ojos parecidos a los de Fugaku, le hacían ver que él no era débil como ella. Eso la tranquilizaba. Pero al mismo tiempo lo temía. Como era de esperar, ella no había sido bien recibida dentro del clan. Nada más pisar aquellas tierras, notó el ambiente frío y tenso. Todas aquellas miradas oscuras se habían clavado sobre la mujer como presa fresca y capturada.

Pero aquello no se comparaba cuando había visto al padre de Fugaku. Un hombre que, si decir que su marido era un cubito de hielo, es que era lógico al ver aquel iceberg que tenía como padre.

Un escalofrío la recorrió solo de pensar en su suegro y su primer encuentro como prometida oficial de su segundo y prometedor vástago.

-

_Terror, Ayame estaba temblando como si fuera gelatina. En aquella sala, en aquellas cuatro paredes, el frío era helador. Se sentía en medio de una montaña nevada sin ninguna clase de protección. Fugaku estaba a su lado, disimuladamente tenía su mano sujeta en señal de apoyo. Pero aún así era inevitable estar atemorizada. Además, tenía las miradas de su futuro cuñado y su esposa, una mujer que según Fugaku pertenecía a los Uchihas, sobre su figura, analizándola con una mueca de disgusto. _

"_ella no encajaba en ese lugar"_

"_¿qué hace aquí esta desconocida?"_

_Podría leer en sus rostros._

_-me niego a que te cases con esta mujer. –había decretado el cabeza de familia con una voz que le había erizado los vellos de la piel._

_-¡un poco de respeto hacia a Ayame! –bramó Fugaku sin soltarle la mano._

_-Fugaku puedes escoger a cualquier mujer del clan que desees. Sabes que esta mujer es un simple capricho de adolescentes. Sienta la cabeza y compórtate como el líder que serás._

_-te he dicho que le tengas respeto. Te guste o no, ella será mi esposa. Si quieres persuadirme, antes deberás ganarme en combate. –acabó por decir sonriendo confiadamente, pues ahora podría decir orgulloso que era más poderoso que su padre y por consiguiente del clan._

_Su padre lo escudriñó con la mirada, activando de inmediato su sharingan, a lo que Fugaku le respondió de la misma manera. La mirada del mayor fue dirigida a Ayame que devolviéndole la mirada se sobresaltó al verse metida en un cuarto pequeño y sofocante donde respirar le era un milagro._

_-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! _

_Y ahí, en décimas de segundos para ella, con la respiración entrecortada por esa visión tan real, se encontró con la sala llena de signos de pelea y a Fugaku frente a su padre con un kunai sobre su garganta que no llegó a profundizar para no matarlo._

_-vuelves a hacerlo y juró que te mataré… -apartando el arma se dirigió a la sudorosa Ayame que con el miedo aún sobre su persona, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello- vamos…_

_-¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE ESA MUJER JAMÁS SERÁ ACEPTADA COMO UCHIHA!_

-

Y nunca fue aceptada como tal. Pero eso le era irrelevante. Lo que más le afectaba eran aquellas miradas cargadas de desprecio que también iban dirigidas a su hijo. Incluso su suegro lo miraba de esa manera. Itachi no se dejaba avasallar y le respondía con la misma mirada, obteniendo la furia por parte del padre de Fugaku y varios intentos de corregir ese carácter mediante la violencia. Por fortuna, Fugaku aparecía siempre justo a tiempo para detenerlo. Solo esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo con su pequeño…

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que aún no había pensado en el nombre para su segundo hijo.

Y dentro de cuatro meses nacería, sino había problemas. Miró a su hijo mayor que seguía mirándola con curiosidad. Recordando sus palabras de protección hacia su hermano, tomó una decisión.

-Itachi, ¿qué nombre te gustaría ponerle a tu hermanito?

-Sasuke. –dijo sin pensárselo demasiado.

-¿por qué Sasuke? –preguntó simplemente por curiosidad.

-porque estoy convencido que mi hermanito será un ninja muy fuerte, como el legendario Sarutobi Sasuke. (NA: personaje que Kishimoto tomó tanto para Sasuke como para el Tercero) Y esto no es por ofender al antiguo Hokage, pero el nombre de Sasuke es más bonito.

-¿Uchiha… Sasuke…? –llevando las manos a su vientre donde sintió las pataditas aunque a diferencia de las otras, éstas eran suaves como si el nombre escogido le gustase como a su hermano- me encanta y seguro que a tu padre también.

El pequeño que muy pocas veces sonreía, lo hizo en esa ocasión, aunque después un pequeño rubor le cubrió las mejillas y con cierto vacile se acercó a su progenitora para mirar el vientre abultado. Y con timidez fue alzando sus manitos para tocarlo y poder sentir de alguna manera a su hermanito.

Ayame se sintió enternecida, y le acarició la cabeza con sutileza.

Repentinamente, como si sintiera un llamado, su vista se alzó hacia el cielo vislumbrando un pétalo de cerezo que volaba en solitario en una danza con música imaginaria. Itachi también lo sintió y miró en la misma dirección que su madre.

Lo que extrañaba tanto a madre como hijo, es que pese a que era fecha en que los árboles de cerezo se abrían en flor, no había ninguno a la redonda y el más cercano estaba bastante lejos. Aquel pétalo, como si llegase a su meta, fue descendiendo hasta posarse sobre el vientre abultado de Ayame que se quedó sin palabras.

-es como si su destino fuese mi ototo. –dijo Itachi.

La peliazul le miró y después su vientre. Extrañamente cuando había estado embarazada de su hijo Itachi, también se había posado de la misma manera un pétalo de flor, pero no había sido de cerezo, sino de una flor blanca.

Cogiendo aquel pétalo de cerezo entre sus dedos, tuvo un flash, una visión futura. Podía ver a una chica de cabellos del mismo color que ese pétalo sonriendo con ternura y amor a un joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados con el emblema Uchiha a la espalda.

¿Acaso había sido una premonición que acabaría por ser real?

Ella no era muy creyente de esas cosas, pero ya no era la primera vez que había tenido una visión como esa, aunque la anterior había sido cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo Itachi, viendo la imagen de su primogénito con una chica de cabellos blancos. Y poco después, se había enterado que en el mismo año en que su hijo había nacido, una niña de ese curioso color de la familia Haruno había venido al mundo.

-¡ah por fin te encuentro! –dijo una voz femenina molesta.

Ayame alzó la mirada, mientras que Itachi la miró con recelo pegándose a su madre en señal de protección. Aquella mujer que tenían delante, para el niño desconocida, no le inspiraba gran confianza, especialmente porque tenía el ceño fruncido y pretendía acusar.

Sus observaciones se vieron ciertas cuando aquella mujer empezó a hablar con una voz cargada de odio.

-no te fue suficiente, ¿verdad? no fue suficiente lo que hiciste, ¿verdad?

-¿de qué hablas Nadeshiko? (NA: el nombre significa clavel)

-¡¿de qué va a ser?! –exclamó esta vez histérica- ¡¿aún tienes cara de preguntarlo?!

-Nadeshiko en verdad que no te entiendo.

-¡MI HIJA! –fue su explicación- ¡MI HIJA SALIÓ DIFERENTE! ¡SALIÓ COMO TÚ! ¡UNA EXTRAÑA HARUNO!

-pero Nadeshiko… no es mi culpa…

-¡SÍ QUE LO ES! Es muy raro que mi hija saliese con ese… pelo… justo el mismo año que nace "ese Uchiha" –señalando al pequeño Itachi.

-pero…

-¡¡Y AHORA HA PASADO LO MISMO CON MI HERMANA!! ¡¡POR TU CULPA TIENE UNA HIJA DIFERENTE!! ¡¡Y CASUALMENTE VUELVES A ESPERAR A "OTRO UCHIHA"!!

-… -cerrando los ojos con suma pena.

-¡si alguno de "esos Uchihas" se acercan a mi hija o a mi sobrina… juro que haré lo imposible para que acaben siendo escoria en esta villa!

-Nade… -mirándola con asombro.

-solo espero, realmente espero que tus dos hijos acaben odiándose hasta el punto de desearse mutuamente el odio y la muerte, sintiéndose solos y vacíos sin nadie que los quieran.

Aquella amenaza la asustó tanto, especialmente porque sintió como su hijo volvía a moverse dentro de su vientre, pero esta vez de forma violenta, provocándole ligero dolor. Aterrorizada, como la vez en que conoció a su suegro, sintiendo nuevamente aquel aire helado, se llevó una mano a su barriga intentando proteger la pequeña vida que se formaba en su interior, mientras que con la otra apegaba a Itachi con la misma intención.

Un pequeño mareo, hizo que Ayame se hincara sobre un pie que asustó al pequeño Itachi que no tardó en preguntarle sobre su estado.

-a ver si con un poco de suerte esa… cosa muere ahí dentro. –espetó la mujer con veneno en sus palabras que fueron el detonante para el pequeño Itachi.

-quiere callarse… -murmuró Itachi inexpresivo- ¿le importaría callarse? –aunque lo había dicho de forma educada, la demanda era más que obligatoria donde estaría en juego la vida de aquella mujer.

Ayame intentando aguantar el dolor se fijó en su hijo donde veía los indicios del sharingan, sin embargo, parecía no controlarlo porque se desactivaba para volver ver esos ojos rojos de forma continua.

La mujer de nombre Nadeshiko quedó asustada y sin poder hablar. ¿Cómo era posible que un crío como aquel pudiera provocarle semejante efecto?

-Itachi… por favor… -le pedía Ayame con una punzada de dolor en el estómago. ¿Qué le pasaba? Aquello no era producto de su estado emocional. Ese dolor venía de muy adentro. Entonces sintió como su mano la que se sujetaba el estómago tenía algo extraño. Con un mal presentimiento se la miró y quedó horrorizada al ver sangre.

-okasan… -escuchó como la llamaba su hijo.

Se fijó en él donde había ignorado a la Haruno y se dedicaba a observarla con miedo. Levantó más la cabeza tratando de ver a Nadeshiko, pero allí ya no estaba. Había huido, dejándola así. ¿Hasta eso eran capaces con tal de hacerla desdichada?

Lo alejó de inmediato de su mente. Ahora lo prioritario era su hijo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo perdería. Lo protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

Cerrando los ojos se concentró, intentando mantener la calma y su control de chakra. Las palmas de sus manos empezaron a brillar del mismo verde que sus ojos y los llevó a su vientre para curarse.

-

_-solo espero, realmente espero que tus dos hijos acaben odiándose hasta el punto de desearse mutuamente el odio y la muerte, sintiéndose solos y vacíos sin nadie que los quieran._

-

Aquel recuerdo hizo que de sus ojos cerrados saliesen lágrimas. Al notar que ya no emanaba más sangre que peligrase a su futuro hijo, abrió sus ojos jade mirando borrosamente a Itachi con tristeza.

-okasan…

Y lo abrazó, desesperada abrazó a su primogénito llorando de amargura, rogando a todos los cielos para que aquellas palabras nunca… NUNCA se hicieran reales.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El tiempo siempre de improvisto, que no sabes cuando caerá una lluvia fuerte a ciencia cierta, hicieron que Fugaku agradeciese que empezara cuando estaba frente a la entrada de su casa. Viendo las gotas que caían del cielo, como sino tuvieran fin, observó como el cielo antes azul estaba cubierto por nubes negras en señal de tormenta. Sonrió para sus adentros al imaginarse la noche que le esperaba. Decir que Ayame tenía pánico a las tormentas no era suficiente. Aún recordaba cuando lo descubrió después de casados, el cual desconocía de aquella fobia. Se la había pasado abrazándole como si de un peluche se tratara. Aunque bueno, si él fuese un peluche, quedaría deformado. Pues Ayame le tenía tanto miedo que prácticamente lo había estado asfixiando. Recordaba perfectamente la cara de enfado que le había puesto al haber sido objeto de asfixia de muerte por culpa de unos simples rayos. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro inocente, aunque no en sentido figurado, apenado y con esa sonrisa, el cual no pudo reclamarle nada. Solo virar la cabeza molesto por caer rendido ante gestos tan simples como esos.

Maldita sea su debilidad por ella.

Dejó de pensar y se adentró en su casa notándola demasiado fría y las luces apagadas. Nada de olores procedentes de la cocina. Eso en parte era un alivio, porque así se libraría de comer las comidas de Ayame, que francamente le sabían fatal. Pero ella se esforzaba, sabía que se estaba esforzando en la materia de culinaria, aunque con el hospital y sus obligaciones como kunoichi no la dejaban mucho como ama de casa.

La primera tormenta no tardó en aparecer iluminando toda la casa.

Extraño, pensó después.

Conociendo a Ayame habría pegado el grito del siglo y como una loca histérica andaría buscando algún consuelo cercano, en este caso su hijo Itachi.

Pero todo seguía en el más profundo silencio.

¿Sería que no había nadie en casa?

Imposible.

Eran altas horas de la noche. Ambos tenían que estar en casa a la fuerza. A no ser que… ¡¿que les pasase algo?!

Atemorizado por esa idea, inspeccionó cada uno de los cuartos con rapidez, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro neutro. Tras revisar la planta baja, con la respiración agitada, con los ojos rojos del sharingan por la furia donde sus pensamientos de que Ayame… solamente Ayame… hubiese sido atacada de camino a casa se hacían más que reales. En ese momento, en su cabeza solo estaba ella. Su hijo Itachi había desaparecido, así como el niño que crecía en el interior de su mujer.

Llegando al piso de arriba, un nuevo estruendo iluminó toda la casa, para volver estar fría y oscura. Y nuevamente ningún movimiento que delatase de alguna presencia.

Siguió con su búsqueda esperanzada, siendo el primer destino, la habitación del pequeño Itachi donde esperaba que ella estuviera ahí buscando la protección de un niño de tres años por su miedo a las tormentas.

NADA.

No encontró a su mujer. No LA encontraba. Y entonces se fijó en que su hijo tampoco estaba. La cama estaba hecha, ningún indicio de que hubiera estado allí.

Salió para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con ella y en la puerta se encontró con su hijo sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados donde las tormentas eran algo sin importancia.

Como si le hubiera sentido, Itachi fue abriendo los ojos medio adormecido hasta despertar bruscamente al ver a su progenitor en casa.

-otosan…

-¿qué haces aquí Itachi? –le preguntó simple y borrando cualquier indicio de preocupación por su mujer.

El niño le miró sin saber que decir, después la puerta cerrada. Un rayo volvió a iluminar la casa. Miró el exterior, para después posar sus ojos negros en su progenitor.

-es okasan, está muy mal…

¿Mal?

¿Está mal?

¡¿Cómo que estaba mal?!

-una señora empezó a decir cosas raras de que era una Haruno rara, y empezó a maldecirnos a mi ototo y a mí añadiendo que no nos acercáramos a no sé quién. –explicaba el pequeño con la información que había retenido- después okasan se puso pálida y casi cae desmayada. Luego me abrazó y lloró mucho. Pude llevarla a casa, pero nos encontramos con el tío Teyaki y la tía Uruchi que miraron mal a okasan y a mí. Yo les habría respondido con la misma mirada de no ser porque okasan estaba muy mal. Y entonces, dijeron…

-

_-a ver si el cielo escucha nuestras plegarias y desapareces de una vez, mujer maldita._

-

Fugaku solo cerró los ojos a medida que maldecía a su hermano y a su cuñada. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia familia dijeran algo así a Ayame? ¿A su mujer? Solo porque había sido una Haruno, solo por eso, era señalada en todo el clan. Vaya estupidez.

-y después apareció el abuelo y… –callando abruptamente.

Abriendo los ojos, el Uchiha se fijó en su hijo, donde había rodado los ojos con una furia bien conocida. Sin duda, su padre habría puesto la guinda al encontrarse con Ayame e Itachi. Ya se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido, pues siempre, desde que se había comprometido con Ayame era lo mismo, palabras humillantes hacia su mujer, genjutsus que la llevaban a observar quién sabe que atrocidad. Sino fuera por Itachi jamás lo sabría, pues Ayame tendía a acallarse y sufrirlo sola. Pero aquello lo superaba y cuando se enteró por primera vez, había salido disparado para ir junto a su padre y no para hablar precisamente. En aquel momento, había tenido la seria idea de matarlo, de hacer que sufriese. Su instinto asesino había sido tan perspicaz que los miembros del clan que estaban por los alrededores, se habían ocultado en sus casas como cobardes.

Estaba decidido a matar a su propio padre, estaba cegado de ira, no pensaba en las consecuencias que traía.

Acusado de alta traición por el Cuarto Hokage, su enemigo de por vida; encarcelado hasta el fin de sus días; que Ayame fuese señalada como la mujer de un asesino siendo más los cuchicheos humillantes sobre su persona; que sus hijos creciesen sin la figura paterna…

Todo eso y más habría pasado de no ser porque Ayame había salido, reteniéndole de inmediato envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. La cordura había vuelto a su cabeza y la tranquilidad a su mujer de que no haría nada que la perjudicase.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, atacándola para que abandonara el clan por iniciativa propia o peor aún, someterla a su genjutsu y tenerla en constante pesadilla. Daba gracias a que su padre no tuviera el mangekyou sharingan.

Soltó un hondo suspiro a medida que miraba la puerta cerrada pudiendo ver la imagen lastimosa de Ayame. Dando unos pasos, puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo en señal de agradecimiento.

-ve a dormir. –y dichas esas palabras, con sutileza fue abriendo la puerta para cerrarla con cuidado, dejando a su hijo en el pasillo sin saber si había acatado su orden o no.

Con la luz apagada, Fugaku pudo distinguir la figura de Ayame que temblaba a causa de los sollozos. Un nuevo rayo le permitió una visión más clara de su deplorable estado y apretó los puños con fuerza. Allí estaba ella, llorando amargamente, de rodillas contra la cama donde tenía escondido su rostro.

Definitivamente su dolor debía ser tan fuerte para no percatarse de los continuos rayos que tanto la atemorizaban.

Caminando despacio y lento, para no alterarla, para no asustarla, Fugaku se dirigió hacia ella. Situándose a su altura, con suavidad la cogió del codo para estrecharla entre sus brazos dándole mejor refugio y consuelo que una fría cama. Su llanto se convirtió en uno más liberal, donde no le importó que la escucharan los vecinos o el pequeño Itachi.

Con furia y al mismo tiempo con calma, Fugaku se limitaba a acariciarle su sedoso cabello azulado que tanto le gustaba.

Fueron largas horas donde ambos seguían en la misma posición, sin embargo, Ayame gracias al consuelo de su marido parecía haberse calmado poco a poco ya que había dejado de llorar para sorber por la nariz de vez en cuando.

El tiempo por el contrario, seguía igual, como si no tuviera fin. Fue entonces cuando Ayame volviendo a la realidad, vio el rayo iluminar la oscura habitación. Soltando un grito involuntario escondió su rostro en Fugaku, el cual no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

-sigues con tu tontería de asustarte por simples tormentas.

-no… no ha sido eso… -replicó avergonzada- es… Sasuke que ha pataleado… -defendiéndose con la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza, aunque era más estúpida que su miedo por las tormentas.

-¿Sasuke? –repitió Fugaku.

-sí, es el nombre que Itachi ha elegido para nuestro hijo. Al parecer, tiene mucha ilusión con él y en que se llame así. –viendo su rostro sorprendido- ¿no te gusta?

-sí… pero… ¿por qué ese nombre?

-bueno, Itachi está convencido en que será un talentoso shinobi como el famoso Sasuke Sarutobi de la leyenda.

-¡hn! en ese caso, le pondremos ese nombre.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, pero claro, no duró mucho tiempo porque un nuevo rayo hizo que volviera a su escondite.

-y esperemos que no herede tu miedo a los truenos. –murmuró el hombre haciendo una mueca de dolor por el agarre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Siete meses después, Konoha sufría uno de sus mayores desastres que llevaría a decenas de muertos en el proceso. El ataque del Kyuubi, devastador y sanguinario como él mismo, destruía todo cuanto tenía a su paso.

En medio de aquella noche oscura, para algunos teñidas de escarlata, Ayame se encontraba sola con su pequeño Sasuke de casi tres meses en brazos quién volvía a llorar desconsoladamente. Desesperada vio el escondite donde esperaba a que Fugaku regresara de la dura batalla.

Horas antes, cuando se había dado la alarma, la evacuación de mujeres y niños había sido inmediata, así como el reclutamiento de todos los shinobis. Fugaku era uno de ellos. Interiormente quería que él se quedara, que no fuera a una pelea donde existía un riesgo alto de que no volviera con vida. Pero tenía que marcharse, como el resto de los Uchihas varones. Las mujeres Uchihas, a diferencia del resto de mujeres de Konoha, tenían que ir al escondite que estaba cerca de las propiedades. Eso no era un secreto para los altos mandos, ya que habían sido ellos quiénes en una situación como esa, habían decidido que si querían refugio que lo construyeran los propios Uchihas. Otra razón más para no considerarlos gente de Konoha, y como las veces anteriores el Tercer Hokage no había estado de acuerdo con esa idea, pero la elección había sido tomada por Danzo, los consejeros y hasta el propio Cuarto Hokage, Minato, había dado su consentimiento sin problemas.

Y entonces, incluso en desesperada situación de peligro, su suegro había hablado.

-

_-el escondite es para gente "Uchiha" –recalcándole bien- no hay espacio para los de fuera y niños raros._

_-¡VUELVE A REPETIR ESO PADRE! –rugió Fugaku._

_-todos los Uchihas están de acuerdo en que esa mujer y esos niños no deben estar en nuestro refugio._

_En medio de esa conversación, Sasuke lloraba con más fuerza como si quisiera también protestar a lo que decía su abuelo. Por otro lado Itachi, bien cerca de su madre, miraba con malos ojos al anciano._

_-¡NO ESTAMOS PARA ESTAS CHIQUILLADAS AHORA MISMO! AYAME Y LOS NIÑOS DEBEN ESTAR SEGUROS COMO EL RESTO DEL CLAN. ¡ES MI MUJER! ¡LA ESPOSA DEL LÍDER!_

_-por favor, -dijo uno de los ninjas de Konoha que por órdenes del Hokage había avisado a los Uchihas- tenemos que irnos ahora mismo._

_-¡PADRE…!_

_-nos vamos Fugaku. Que esa mujer se apañe con esos Uchihas._

_El hombre no pudo más que maldecirlo por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Sabía muy bien cual era la verdadera intención dejando sin refugio a su familia. _

_Que murieran a causa del Kyuubi._

_-rápido, tenemos que movernos. –decía aquel ninja apurado._

_-no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que mi familia esté a salvo. –dijo Fugaku con determinación._

_-no hay tiempo que perder en tonterías. Si seguimos así, el Kyuubi acabará por llegar a la aldea destruyéndola por completo. _

_-y entonces todo sería culpa tuya hijo. –complementó su padre con una sonrisa maligna más que nada para meter leña al fuego._

_-¡TENEMOS UN HOKAGE PARA ALGO! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ HACIENDO QUE NO ESTÁ PRESENTE?!_

_-la esposa de Hokage-sama se ha puesto de parto…_

_-¡MALDITA SEA! –golpeando la pared que alteró más al pequeño Sasuke que berreó con más fuerza, mientras que Itachi temeroso por primera vez en su vida, se escondía tras su madre. La propia Ayame estaba tan asustada como sus hijos. Fugaku desprendía furia y su sharingan estaba activo- ¡¿Y TENGO QUE DESPROTEGER A MI FAMILIA PARA QUE ÉL TENGA LA SUYA SEGURA?! _

_-Fugaku-san… -intentó hablar aquel ninja tragando saliva._

_-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN Y DÍSELO AL IMBÉCIL DE MINATO! –agarrándolo por el cuello- ¡NO PIENSO AYUDARLE HASTA QUE MI FAMILIA ESTÉ A SALVO COMO SU REPUGNANTE PELLEJO!_

_-Fugaku recuerda que es el Hokage del que estás hablando, le debes respeto. –le reprendió el padre contrariado._

_-nunca le tendré respeto a ese imbécil. –siseó con ojos que echaban chispas._

_-Fugaku-kun, detente. –le dijo desesperada, él la observó pero se sorprendió al verla con una sonrisa de calma- por favor, delante de los niños no…_

_Ayame no dijo más, pero el mensaje fue claro para Fugaku que desactivó el sharingan. Soltando al ninja de Konoha se dirigió a su familia donde el pequeño Itachi lo miraba confuso y el bebé Sasuke que ahora hipaba por todo el llanto que había echado para fuera._

_-Itachi… -el niño se enderezó- cuida de tu madre._

_-hai. –contestó sin vacilaciones._

_-Ayame, coge a Itachi e iros al las afueras, a aquel lugar donde antes se reunían los Uchihas. Allí estaréis seguros. –le murmuró al oído para que ninguno de sus camaradas le escuchase. Sabía que de hacerlo, se opondría que esa mujer y esos niños Uchihas pisarán terreno EXCLUSIVO Uchiha._

_-de acuerdo… -mirándole a los ojos con tristeza y dolor- por favor ten cuidado y regresa…_

_-¡hn! –y se dirigió hacia sus camaradas observando como su padre había hablado con uno de los suyos sobre algo que no debería ser escuchado por él, ya que ambos se pusieron tensos. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió y tomó la decisión de no quitarle el ojo tanto a su padre como al ninja Uchiha._

-

Desconsolada, volvió a echar un vistazo al escondite donde antes de que se fundara Konoha había servido como lugar de reunión para los Uchihas, quedando ahora como lugar histórico. Estaba hecha de piedra y lo único que resaltaba era la silla pegada al suelo donde de seguro que ahí se sentaba el líder de los Uchihas. Seguramente el famoso Madara. El símbolo del clan estaba justo a su espalda e incrustado, un kunai que había sido lanzado hacía poco y que era razón por la cual su hijo Itachi no estaba.

Un ninja con rostro tapado había aparecido de la nada, y sin motivo aparente les había atacado. Ella solo pudo apartar a sus hijos, pero con el bebé en brazos no podía usar su poco taijutsu. Itachi fue el que quiso pelear contra aquel desconocido pese a su oposición. La batalla poco a poco le había obligado a que el pequeño tuviera que separarse de su madre.

-pero está bien… -se decía Ayame más para el bebé que para ella misma- tu hermano es fuerte… por algo es como Fugaku-kun… y tú Sasuke, también serás igual de fuerte…

-okasan…

La voz de su hijo alivió a Ayame que se levantó en dirección de la voz pero se encontró con una sorpresa al ver que venía acompañado. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, olvidándose de lo que tenía alrededor, incluso del llanto del bebé, se fue acercando a pasos apresurados hasta la compañía de su hijo.

Se trataba de una niña un poco más bajita de Itachi, quizás de su edad, de unos ojos verdes que ella identificaba como los de una Haruno. El rostro triste, tan característico en ella cuando era una niña, no pudo más que confirmar que aquella pequeña estaba pasando por el mismo infierno que ella a su edad por culpa del color de su cabello, en su caso, blanco como la nieve. También se fijó en que tenía un corte en la frente, pero no daba indicios de quejarse de dolor, es más, ahora que se fijaba, de pronto, había adoptado una actitud defensiva pero al mismo tiempo mostraba miedo ante su persona. Fue entonces que se fijó en que sus manos habían hecho presión sobre un bulto que llevaba y que Ayame no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad. Y si la sorpresa de antes no fuera suficiente, cuando vio lo que trataba de proteger, miró a su bebé Sasuke con la boca abierta como si el niño tuviera la respuesta. Después a la niña de cabello blanco para posarla en un Itachi que estaba más que confundido por las reacciones de su madre.

-okasan… ehm… me encontré con esta niña que estaba sola y en peligro… no importa que la haya traído, ¿verdad?

Ayame pareció reaccionar y contestó a la pregunta de Itachi con el asombro aún encima, tranquilizando más a la pequeña de saber que era bien recibida.

-te llamas Haruno Celinda (1), ¿verdad? –le preguntó Ayame a la niña.

-ah… ¿cómo lo ha sabido? –preguntó en una mezcla de asustada y de sorpresa.

-sería muy complicado de explicar para alguien tan joven como tú. –eso no le produjo más que desconfianza a la niña que aferró con más fuerza a aquel bulto contra sí- y ese bebé que tienes en brazos se llama Haruno Sakura, ¿no?

Más susceptible se encontró la pequeña que volvía a retroceder, su tensión provocó que Sakura comenzara a llorar con una fuerza que no se comparaba con el berreo de Sasuke que aún seguía con su sollozo interminable.

-Itachi coge a tu hermano, un momento. –demandó Ayame sin quitar ojo a las dos niñas, donde Celinda trataba de tranquilizar a Sakura sin éxito.

El pequeño no tardó en acatar la orden de su progenitora, mientras que Ayame, una vez con los brazos libres los estiró para coger a Sakura, la cual la niña se apartó de ella ante el asombro de Ayame, indicando con sus ojos idénticos a los suyos que no le permitía cogerla.

-tranquila que no le haré nada.

-no… eso no es verdad… le hará algo malo y si se lo hace, mi mamá y mi tía me echarán la culpa y se enfadarán conmigo… -decía más asustada por lo que le ocurriría que por lo que ella supuestamente podría hacerle a la pequeña Sakura.

Ayame pareció entenderlo pues a ella también le había ocurrido de pequeña. Si alguien de su familia tenía un simple constipado, atribuían a que era culpa suya. Estaba convencida que aquella niña sufría marginaciones y humillaciones solo por no tener su cabello castaño como la mayoría de las Harunos.

-tranquila, no le haré daño a Sakura-chan ni tampoco a ti… -poniéndose de rodillas, llevó una de sus manos hasta la herida que tenía Celinda, emanando chakra para curarla.

Segundos después, la niña anonada se llevó una mano a la zona notando su piel sin aquel corte, miró a Ayame donde le sonreía con ternura y más confiada, le tendió a Sakura que seguía llorando a pleno pulmón.

Cuando Ayame cogió a Sakura, advirtió que estaba muy caliente, por lo que tenía mucha fiebre, aparte de tener heridas internas considerables, donde se preguntaba si habían sido debido al Kyuubi o de los propios padres de la niña. Conociendo muy bien a la gente de su familia, pudo asociar que era lo segundo y que seguramente lo habían hecho, para culpar a la niña que tenía delante.

Era vergonzoso.

Procedió a curarla de inmediato, llevándole más tiempo de lo que esperaba pero teniéndola sana y fuera de peligro. Cuando terminó dio un hondo suspiro. Más calmada, echó un vistazo más de cerca a la niña de nombre Sakura, quién había dejado de llorar al sentirse en buen estado.

El silencio que de pronto había inundado el lugar, produjo en Ayame una inspección a su alrededor. Encontró a la niña de cabellos blancos con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí y mirada embobada centrados en una dirección. Siguiendo ese rumbo, se encontró con su hijo mayor en aquella gran silla donde ella había estado con el pequeño Sasuke, teniéndolo en su regazo tranquilo, como si Itachi le diese más confianza que ella. Observando el rostro de Itachi lo encontró bastante serio, demasiado maduro. ¿Tendría algo que ver con aquel ninja que les había atacado?

-Itachi, ¿qué pasó con aquel ninja? –no quería pensar que aquel rostro era porque le había matado y había iniciado un desarrollo prematuro sobre como ser ninja. De ninguna manera, todavía era una criatura de cuatro años. (NA: aunque pasaran meses, Itachi ya cumplió los cuatro años, lo digo porque antes puse tres)

-un extraño hombre me salvó y me dijo que volviera.

-¿un extraño hombre?

-aaa… -contestando afirmativamente- tenía la cara cubierta con una máscara naranja y vestía todo de negro.

Definitivamente era alguien extraño por no decir sospechoso, pero había salvado a su hijo, así que interiormente dio las gracias a ese hombre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En otra parte, donde todos los ninjas bien experimentados con los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha luchaban arduamente contra aquel ser divino, a la espera desesperada del Hokage que todavía no había aparecido.

-¡kuso! No podremos aguantar mucho más… -decía Inoichi con severas heridas como el resto.

-Hokage-sama debe de estar al llegar, debemos resistir. –dijo Choza Akimichi jadeante donde había recuperado su tamaño corporal por lo cansado que estaba de emplearlo demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, Fugaku no pensaba en la lucha mantenida con el zorro de nueve colas, tampoco en porqué el Cuarto tardaba tanto. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su padre y el resto del clan, donde algunos habían perecido a causa del Kyuubi.

Ante su padre vio como un ninja se había acercado susurrándole algo al oído, donde el anciano había fruncido el entrecejo y se había marchado sin dar explicaciones.

Su primer impulso era el de seguirlo, pero tampoco podía abandonar su posición.

-¿te preocupa algo ajeno al Kyuubi? –le preguntó Shibi Aburame apareciendo misteriosamente.

-¡hn! –fue su respuesta.

-¿es tu padre motivo de tu preocupación? –volvió a preguntarle.

El Uchiha le miró sorprendido donde a pesar de sus gafas de sol podía leer en sus ojos que sabía que su inquietud hacia su padre no era afectiva.

-yo te cubro, ve tras él.

Fugaku solo asintió en señal de agradecimiento, y sin perder más tiempo corrió en dirección tras su padre. Tenía un mal presentimiento respeto a él y algo le decía que estaba vinculado a Ayame y sus hijos.

Dejando atrás a los miembros de Konoha que batallaban contra el Kyuubi, quedando en la soledad del lugar, distinguió a su padre de lado parado como si le estuviera esperando.

Una pequeña sacudida de tierra, producto de los pasos del zorro donde indicaba que estaba cerca de ellos, no los alertó, sino que seguían en sus posiciones.

-¿qué haces aquí? –le cuestionó el mayor.

-eso te pregunto yo. Aunque hayas perdido el liderazgo, deberías mantenerte en tu posición, así como el hecho de no andar con secretitos a mis espaldas.

-no son secretos Fugaku, sino algo que has sabido.

-Ayame, ¿no?

-si ya lo sabes, entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? –dijo con una naturalidad que le daban arcadas.

-no pienso permitir que la mates.

-no piensas permitirlo. Lamento decirte que el atentado contra ella ya está en marcha. He mandado a uno de mis súbditos para que terminase con su vida. Sin embargo, debe de tener un ángel de la guardia porque alguien ha matado a mi subordinado.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frivolidad? Todo porque ella no es una Uchiha de pura cepa, solo porque es una Haruno debe morir.

-tú lo has dicho. Por eso, es mejor hacer uno mismo el trabajo. Yo mataré a esa mujer.

-¡por encima de mi cadáver!

-sé que yo solo no tengo posibilidades frente a ti, pero la cosa cambia cuando vienes precavido, ¿no?

Y Fugaku se vio rodeado de shinobis donde algunos eran Uchihas y otros de Konoha hipnotizados por el genjutsu de su padre con la finalidad de retenerle, o quizás matarle.

-por muy fuerte que seas, no creo que seas capaz de atacar a gente de Konoha. Todavía tienes misericordia. –dijo malignamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que aquella batalla se presentara, finalizando aquella conversación, el Kyuubi hizo acto de aparición, los cuales, apreciando más sus vidas, se desplegaron en distintas direcciones escapando de aquel animal mítico.

Fugaku también saltó en una dirección escapando de aquel ser, agradeciéndole la intervención, al mismo tiempo que lo maldecía. Escapar de él, era señal de miedo, y él no era un cobarde.

Dejando de saltar de rama en rama, se permitió un descanso, al mismo tiempo que evaluaba lo sucedido. Si el Kyuubi había llegado hasta ahí, ¿qué había pasado con Shibi y los otros líderes de los clanes?

-veo que aún sigues vivo. –murmuró una voz con fastidio que Fugaku reconoció al instante.

Lentamente se fue girando encontrándose con Minato el cual el viento comenzó a ondear su larga chaqueta de Hokage así como sus cabellos rubios. Lucía enfadado, una expresión que jamás le había visto.

Le restó importancia, y se centró en lo importante. El Kyuubi. Aunque le fastidiara reconocerlo, él era el único capacitado para derrotarlo. Y si él intervenía, aquella batalla habría terminado y podría volver con Ayame.

-¿qué haces aquí? Deberías ir y detener al Kyuubi antes de que más gente muera.

-no me preocupa.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS DICIENDO! ¡ERES EL HOKAGE!

-y es por eso que debo limpiar Konoha de gente como tú.

-¿de qué estás hablando?

Con una mirada al horizonte, Minato se dedicó a observar al Kyuubi quién estaba en dirección opuesta aunque no muy lejana de ellos.

-fuiste muy astuto y yo un descuidado. Aprovechaste la distancia que hubo entre Ayame-chan y yo para conquistarla y hacerla tuya.

-¿perdona? –¿acaso tenía tan mala memoria para recordar que había sido el propio Minato quién se había fijado en aquella pelirroja por culpa de la distancia, siendo él el infiel y no ella?

-sí, mantuve relaciones con Kushina-chan estando comprometido con Ayame-chan. –dijo como si le leyera la mente- pero nunca hubo nada serio. Solo quería darle un poco de celos. No pensé que se lo tomara tan a pecho y cayera en las tentaciones de un Uchiha perdedor como tú.

-si me estás provocando, lo estás consiguiendo, pero lo solucionaremos después cuando el Kyuubi haya desaparecido.

-y como ya te he dicho, eso no me preocupa. Si ocasiona algunas muertes son estúpidos que manchan la reputación de la villa. Es por eso, que ÉL sigue vivo, dentro del Kyuubi. Para acabar lo que hace años no pudo.

-¿de quién hablas?

-de uno de los fundadores de Konoha. El primer Hokage, Hashirama Senjuu. –pausando por unos momentos para contemplar al Kyuubi- como ya sabes, hace años tu antepasado Madara poseyó al zorro para eliminar al Primero, fracasando en el intento. Con su muerte se llevó a una Haruno. Ella terminó muerta por un Uchiha, por seguirle. Hashirama-sama temía que en un futuro la historia se volviera a repetir, por eso insertó su alma en el interior del Kyuubi y aparecer antes de que aquella tragedia volviera a repetirse. Sus suposiciones se vieron ciertas. Por eso me ha informado que aparecería, que eliminaría a todos los estorbos, a todos que apoyen semejante enlace, a todos que intenten algo contra su querida Konoha…

-¡ESO SOLO SON SUPOSICIONES! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SABER QUIÉNES PUEDEN ATENTAR CONTRA LA VILLA?! SOLO POR ESO ESTÁ MURIENDO GENTE INOCENTE, Y NIÑOS QUEDARÁN HUÉRFANOS…

-son sacrificios que hay que hacer para que Ayame-chan vuelva a mi lado.

-¡estás loco! ¿Qué hay de Kushina? Además acabas de tener un hijo… ¿cómo puedes pensar en Ayame que es MI mujer?

-Kushina-chan es solo una buena amiga. El tener a Naruto… fue un error, pero criarlo como hijo mío y de Ayame-chan sería un buen lazo. El problema radica en tus dos hijos, pero el Kyuubi podría ocuparse de ellos como lo hará contigo.

-¡HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA! ¿Todo esto es para que tengas a Ayame? ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOKAGE ERES?!

-en fuerza, mejor que tú. –juntando las manos para efectuar un sello- siempre andas amenazándome y haciendo promesas que francamente resultan aterradoras como de querer eliminarme o a mi progenie. Eso acabó por desesperarme, que fue por eso que no hice el esfuerzo de salvar a tu camarada Uchiha, Obito, a pesar de ser mi alumno. –sonriendo de lado, mientras que Fugaku apretaba los dientes de furia- ¿recuerdas querido amigo? Cada vez que nos enfrentábamos, siempre te ganaba y podría haberte matado y ahorrarme esas amenazas de muerte, pero Sakumo-sensei aparecía deteniéndome. Ahora él ya no está en este mundo, una pena por Kakashi-chan, pero eso le pasa por preocuparse por los demás que por él mismo. Ahora por fin, terminaré contigo.

Y gracias a su velocidad, consiguió tocarle, dejándole en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

-el Kyuubi mantiene ocupados a todos así que podré matarte sin problemas. Pero antes quiero saborear este momento.

Y durante minutos que para Fugaku fueron horas, sufrió una constante paliza estando a las puertas de la muerte, pero por nada en el mundo moriría dejando a Ayame con ese rubio egoísta. Sin embargo, las heridas eran tan fuertes que empezaba a sentirse cansado y sin poder más cerró los ojos, vulnerable a la muerte.

Eso lo veía Minato quién se burlaba de su debilidad, por lo que procedió a darle el viaje al otro mundo.

-saluda de mi parte a Sakumo-sensei.

Pero antes de que pudiera matarle, se vio él mismo en el suelo, pero lo extraño es que no sabía cómo y quién había sido para no detectarlo.

-lo siento por ti. Pero Tobi aún quiere seguir metiéndose con este baka.

Minato se irguió pero ni con su súper velocidad y agilidad pudo ver el siguiente movimiento de aquel ser misterioso donde volvió a tumbarlo. Volvió a levantarse, pero ahora ya no lo vio de frente, sino que lo sintió saltar por los alrededores como si estuviera a la espera de ser cazado, igual que un león acechando a su presa.

Y entonces lo tuvo de frente, quedando sorprendido al ver por el único hueco de su máscara naranja el ojo del sharingan.

-tú… tú eres…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, se vio envuelto en el genjutsu de Tobi/Madara donde Minato ya no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía.

-si consideras a tu hijo un error, Tobi te castigará por no ser un padre ejemplar. Porque ese baka aunque sea un baka quiere mucho a sus hijos. Pero tú no valoras el sentido de la paternidad. Si otosan me tratase así, Tobi se sentiría muy disgustado. Por otro lado, -cambiándole el tono a uno más maduro como si fuese una persona bipolar, llevó su mano hacia la máscara para sacársela, desvelando un rostro arrugado y con una mancha de sangre reseca- no sabía que mi rival Hashirama siguiera vivo. Tanto es su rencor que no le importó haber intentado matar a las dos niñas Haruno. –recordando lo que había pasado hace instantes- Menos mal que aparecí a tiempo, de lo contrario las dos niñas Haruno estarían muertas. –despreocupándose del rubio que seguía en el genjutsu como un animalito indefenso, le dio la espalda para centrarse en el malherido Fugaku- con mi escaso conocimiento del jutsu médico no podré salvarte. –frunciendo el entrecejo molesto. Tuvo deseos de regresar donde estaba el rubio y darle la mayor paliza de su vida, sin embargo la danza de hojas verdes, hizo que alzase la mirada hacia el cielo como si le hubieran enviado un mensaje.

-ya veo… -colocándose la máscara tranquilo y aliviado- sin embargo, no pienso ser tan benévolo y que las cosas acaben así. –se dirigió hacia el rubio Minato que seguía metido en ese genjutsu- si a Hashirama no le importa acabar con vidas de inocentes, si tú consideras tu propio hijo un error… -y a través de la máscara pudo verse una sonrisa macabra- entonces, esto es lo que harás Minato. Sellarás el poder del Kyuubi en el interior de tu propio hijo. Así la villa le temerá y lo marginará. Mi venganza por lo que intentaste hacer a las pequeñas Harunos, agredir al baka de Fugaku, intervenir en la relación del baka y de Ayame… ¡jo tío! –cambiándole el tono al de Tobi- eres un chico muy malo al hacer tantas cosas malas. –siendo consciente de su redundancia- Tobi te va a castigará por ser un niño malo, todo lo contrario a Tobi que es muy bueno y su papi está orgulloso de él. Por eso, por su querido otosan, Tobi te dice que vayas hacia el Kyuubi y hagas lo que mi papi te ha dicho. Venga, andando que es gerundio.

Y sin poder evitarlo, sin poder resistirse al genjutsu, hipnotizado por Madara/Tobi se encaminó hacia donde estaba el zorro de nueve colas.

-pero antes de eso, Tobi quiere que hagas el Kuchiyose no jutsu. (NA: Técnica del hechicero) A Tobi le gusta mucho los sapos. A Tobi le gustaría que, sin que nadie se entere, te deshagas del anciano Uchiha.

Y ante el Uchiha vio como efectuaba la técnica del hechicero, por lo que satisfecho regresó donde sus dos primeros miembros para la organización le esperaban, observando fascinados el poder del Kyuubi. Ahora podría marcharse tranquilo, su legado estaba a salvo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sobresaltándose, Ayame sintió después una opresión en el corazón. Algo iba mal. Algo andaba mal. Y sabía que ese algo era más bien alguien. Y ese alguien solo podía ser…

-Itachi, -llamándolo seriamente, el niño la miró atento- no salgas de aquí hasta que regrese. –ordenó firmemente, mientras le tendía la pequeña Sakura a Celinda. Sabiendo que su primogénito iba a protestar- y protege a tu hermano y a ellas. No permitas que nada malo les pase. –dichas esas palabras se marchó escuchando la voz de su hijo llamándola.

Sin embargo, ahora no podía pararse, a cado paso que daba viendo a gente malherida, su corazón se estrujaba. Fugaku estaba en primera línea con los Uchihas y los líderes de los grandes clanes. Entonces se acordó también de sus compañeros cuando fue pupila de Tsunade, Tsume y Shibi, deseando que ellos siguieran vivos. Además ellos tenían hijos. No podían dejarles huérfanos. Recordó también al cerdo pero seductor Inoichi que había tenido una preciosa hija. Pero de quién más se acordaba en ese momento, en esa situación al borde de la muerte, era de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, más que a sí misma.

Llegando a la zona peligrosa, Ayame pudo ver a los líderes de los clanes en deplorables condiciones, pero descansando tranquilamente. También distinguió a algunos Uchihas, pero no a Fugaku.

Tsume Inuzuka fue la primera en advertir su presencia por lo que dejó de tratar a Kuromaru y se acercó a la mujer.

-Ayame… -sin embargo a mitad de camino, tuvo una ligera convulsión por lo que casi cae.

-Tsume… -sujetándola- ¿por qué estás aquí? Tuviste un parto crítico y debes evitar las tareas ninja durante una buena temporada. Te lo dije.

-¡je! Ya han pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de Kiba. Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. –aunque su rostro contraído indicaba un dolor disimulado- además parece ser que todo ya ha terminado… por fin… -suspirando de alivio mientras se dejaba caer inconsciente.

-¡Tsume! –ante Ayame apareció el debilitado Kuromaro haciéndole señas para que apoyase a su dueña sobre él.

La peliazulada echó un vistazo a su alrededor observando el deplorable estado de los líderes de aquellos clanes, solo necesitaban primeros auxilios, pero lo importante es que no perderían la vida. Aunque su destino era el de buscar al amor de su vida, su instinto en ayudarles pudo con ella, por lo que procedió a realizar el jutsu médico.

-espera… -le retuvo Shibi- el equipo médico llegará en cualquier momento, no te preocupes por nosotros… tú ve a ayudar a Fugaku-san…

-¿Fugaku-kun…? –susurró con miedo- ¡¿le ha pasado algo?! ¡¿Dónde está?! –preguntaba desesperada donde los que estaban apostados allí la miraban compasivamente- ¿qué le ha pasado?

-tranquilízate… él está vivo… pero debes darte prisa… no puedo darte una localización exacta porque los insectos están agotados… pero debes seguir por ese lado… –señalándole un camino.

-caminas doscientos metros en esa dirección, giras noventa grados a la izquierda, saltas veinte árboles, vuelves a girar a la izquierda cuarenta y cinco grados y caminas cien metros. –acabó por decirle Hizashi Hyuuga con el byakuugan activado, pero segundos después sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad por el cansancio que tenía.

-hermano… -ayudándole el mayor de los Hyuuga.

-vamos ve… -la alentó Hizashi- no te preocupes por nosotros, el equipo médico ya está cerca.

-bien… -dijo en bajo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía agradecida por el esfuerzo que el Hyuuga había hecho por ella.

Justo cuando se disponía a seguir las indicaciones de Hizashi, el equipo médico apareció frente a ella con rostros desesperados, cansados y serios.

-Ayame-san, acompáñeme. –dijo sin más el que parecía ser el jefe de ese pequeño grupo, mientras que los otros asistentes se ocupaban de los líderes, aplicándoles en el lugar los primeros auxilios.

-yo… mi marido… Fugaku-kun está malherido… no puedo pararme…

-pues deberá esperar. –dijo cortante, atrayendo la atención de los líderes- Hokage-sama ha empleado un jutsu donde cualquiera moriría al instante, pero milagrosamente sigue vivo.

-pues asístanle ustedes… -intentando pasar para ir junto a Fugaku, pero el enfermero aquel puso su cuerpo como muro para que no se marchara- por favor… déjeme ir… -pidió desesperada y con lágrimas.

-la prioridad es la del Hokage.

-oiga, déjela marchar. Es su marido, después de todo. Haga el favor de comprenderlo. –decía Inoichi que sino fuera por el cansancio le habría efectuado su técnica de traspaso mental.

-el Hokage es lo primero. –insistía el mismo como un disco rallado- solo Ayame-san o Tsunade-sama podrían salvarle la vida.

-entonces le curaré después, pero déjeme ir junto a Fugaku-kun para salvarle.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES HARUNO! –perdiendo el respeto por aquella joven- el Hokage se está muriendo… ¡si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo morirá y será culpa tuya! ¡VAMOS! –cogiéndola del codo, arrastrándola.

-¡NO! –contestó seca y decidida, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de aquel enfermero haciéndolo caer- si salvar el Hokage incluye que deje morir a Fugaku-kun, prefiero salvar al hombre que amo aunque eso me haga ser traidora. –corriendo antes de que la volviera a retener.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tomando buena nota de las indicaciones de Hizashi, Ayame llegó al lugar donde estaba tendido en el suelo Fugaku comprobando horrorizada su estado, donde a diferencia de los demás, el suyo no parecía ser hecho por el Kyuubi. Sin pensar en cómo sucedió, se apresuró en acercarse para emplearle el jutsu médico. La desesperación y el miedo de que quizás lo perdiera hizo que su control por el chakra se viera afectado por sus emociones.

-por favor… no te mueras… por favor… -intentando curarle pero el chakra no daba salido- por favor… no me dejes… no te mueras… -llorando a lágrima tendida, eso dificultaba más el que el chakra no emanara de sus manos. Inútil, incapaz de salvar a la persona que amaba, se echó sobre su cuerpo inerte llorando sin saber que hacer, sin querer que muriera y solo las lágrimas ahora le eran de única ayuda.

Durante largos minutos donde las nubes negras se acoplaron formando una gran lluvia que empapó a la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, en medio de ese aguacero, pétalos de hojas verdes volaban alrededor de la pareja donde Ayame seguía sollozando sobre el cuerpo moribundo de Fugaku, llamándolo en susurros de vez en cuando.

-

En otra parte, en el cementerio de Konoha, en la parte subterránea destinado a los traidores, uno de las antorchas que permitían que Kaede permaneciese intacta, se alteró notablemente apagándose y encendiéndose como si un espíritu se moviera en el aire.

-

Las hojas verdes acabaron por descender sobre Ayame emanando chakra verde de sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza el cuerpo de Fugaku.

-A… Ayame… me… me haces daño…

La mujer al escuchar su voz, sorprendida lo vio donde el color poco a poco volvía a su cuerpo. Confusa se dio cuenta que sus manos empezaban a emanar chakra verde, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces lo empleó sobre el cuerpo de Fugaku para sanarlo. Aunque tardó en curarlo, lo más importante es que le había salvado la vida.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Kyuubi? –sentándose con dificultades aún con la ayuda de su mujer.

-no lo sé con seguridad… solo que tuve un mal presentimiento y… -cortándose.

-… -mirándola donde observaba atento su tristeza por lo que suspiró dando finalizada aquella conversación.

-¡EL HOKAGE HA MUERTO! –escucharon como lo anunciaban de modo que todos pudieran oírlo- ¡¡HA FALLECIDO HOKAGE-SAMA!!

Aquella noticia hizo que el hombre se tensara por poco tiempo, ya que sintió a Ayame temblar. Sus celos se activaron, pensando que aquel tembleque se debía a que estaba reprimiendo sus sollozos por el traidor de Minato donde deseaba gritarle la clase de persona que era, pero al ver su rostro cargado de miedo y vulnerable como cada vez que estaba ante su padre, lo sacó esa idea.

Su padre…

Se acordó Fugaku.

¿Y qué había pasado con él?

Con dificultades intento levantarse, teniendo segundos después la ayuda de Ayame y su réplica para que descansara, sin sospechar que a una distancia, escondido de ellos, Danzo sonreía victorioso y malignamente.

-así que es verdad. –murmuraba para sí- has preferido salvar a "ese" Uchiha que al Hokage. –mirando a la azulada donde a través de sus ojos afilados se leían las palabras culpable, traidora, mujer maldita- algo me dice que el infierno del Kyuubi no se comparará al que vivirás de ahora en adelante. De eso me encargaré yo mismo. –amenazando con veneno en sus palabras.

-

_-y ese fue parte del infierno que tu madre tuvo que soportar. Nadie en la villa la había perdonado por haberse quedado con tu padre, un Uchiha, solo Tsunade, Hiruzen, los líderes de los clanes Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Nara e Inuzuka eran los que les apoyaban. Quizás desconfíes de que esto haya sucedido, pues tanto tú como Sakura no tuvisteis problemas de ser señalados. Eso fue porque la gente tiende a ser muy traicionera. Les conocía bien, y sabía que les molestaría más el alma de un monstruo encerrado en uno de los suyos, que una tragedia que ya estaba casi olvidada. –Sasuke le miró- Aunque los habitantes de Konoha se centraran en lo que Naruto tenía en su interior, no les llamaba la atención si el chico era todavía un bebé. Por eso, aún mantenía fresco el asunto entre tu padre y tu madre. Danzo intentó avivarlo con el único propósito de deshacerse de ella. Si ella desaparecía, Celinda y Sakura también acabarían siendo víctimas de su poder._

_-¿por qué Sakura también? –preguntó alterado donde nuevamente sus indicios de lo que sentía por la pelirosa eran claros._

_-Danzo tendría la suficiente sangre fría para mostrarles a ambas, la situación de tu madre encarcelada, amenazándolas de que eso les ocurriría si se relacionasen con un Uchiha. Eso traería consecuencias. Acabarían volviéndolas locas, incapaces de hacer su vida con normalidad por temor a ese destino._

_-entonces, mi madre fue… -no quiso proseguir, sino matar a aquel anciano de ideas "brillantes"._

_-… -mirándole gravemente cruzando los brazos- antes te he hablado de que tu madre sufrió un cambio de identidad. Esa experiencia y otra fueron el detonante que lo provocó. Todo a ojos de tu hermano, un niño que no paraba ver sufrir a su madre por causa de otros. Quería cambiarlo, pero todo salió al revés. Para cuando sucedió, ni siquiera yo, pude darme cuenta a tiempo y retenerles. Fue una tragedia donde no solo se llevó a una Haruno, sino a un Uchiha, pero al menos en su último suspiro pudieron ser felices. Juntos, cogidos de la mano, recibieron a la muerte…_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, por fin he actualizado.

Aclaro que debido a que no sé por qué, pero a cada cap que avanzo, me emociono y escribo más, pues cuando quise darme cuenta ya llevaba más de 25 hojas, quedándome más escenas por escribir. Por lo que hablando con lectores del fic, les pregunté si estaban de acuerdo en que este capítulo estuviera dividido, obteniendo positivo por parte de todos.

Sé que teniendo en cuenta lo último escrito, el siguiente capítulo será pura tragedia. Sin embargo, aunque no lo parezca, habrá escenas que más que trágicas serán de comedia familiar. Lo mismo ocurrirá en capítulos posteriores.

-

(1)Celinda: sé que os estaréis preguntando qué nombre más raro y que significa. Pues bien, la verdad Celinda significa Celinda. En realidad es un nombre español. En mi búsqueda de encontrar flores o árboles de colores únicos, no daba encontrado, hasta que apareció este Celinda que es una flor blanca. De ahí a que ella tengo el pelo blanco. En el fic, como habéis podido comprobar es prima de Sakura. Por lógica acabará siendo novia de Itachi.

-

Y como no, daros las gracias por los reviews y los alertas… aunque los reviews me gustan más. Jejeje, son 100… muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Como me voy a Barcelona, al Salón del Manga, espero que a mi vuelta haya reviews. Los esperaré con ganas.

'Atori'


	6. CAPÍTULO 2 3ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso2: **Si eres muy sensible, ten una caja de pañuelos a mano. Cap con muerte de personajes.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Fugaku x Mikoto/Ayame con leve Sasuke x Sakura y Itachi x Celinda.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_-…tu madre sufrió un cambio de identidad. Esa experiencia y otra fueron el detonante que lo provocó. Todo a ojos de tu hermano, un niño que no paraba ver sufrir a su madre por causa de otros. Quería cambiarlo, pero todo salió al revés. Para cuando sucedió, ni siquiera yo, pude darme cuenta a tiempo y retenerles. Fue una tragedia donde no solo se llevó a una Haruno, sino a un Uchiha, pero al menos en su último suspiro pudieron ser felices. Juntos, cogidos de la mano, recibieron a la muerte…_

-

DESTINO 2: JUNTOS EN LA MUERTE

~ _**Tercera Parte:**__ Identidad perdida_~

-

Dos días después, se celebró el funeral por los muertos a causa del Kyuubi. El día acompañaba a dicho evento. Negro, como las ropas que portaban los habitantes de Konoha.

En medio del funeral, muchos de los niños lloraban, ayudando a disimular el de sus padres por las pérdidas que habían sido grandes: compañeros, familiares, el Hokage y su mujer…

Eran tantas que costaba presentarse después de la ceremonia a la asamblea organizada por Hiruzen Sarutobi, los consejeros y Danzo. En ella estaban los líderes de los clanes junto a su respetivo cónyuge, mientras que sus hijos, se encontraban en una sala aparte, cuidados por chunins. También estaban algunos ninjas de gran importancia como el joven Kakashi entre otros conocidos.

Aquella reunión era para dictar al nuevo Hokage, sin embargo no había nadie que pudiese superar al Tercero y por consiguiente igualar el poder de Minato, por lo que decidieron que Hiruzen Sarutobi volvería a ser el Hokage de la villa.

-y con esto termina… -dijo el Tercero dispuesto a acabar con aquello y que todos volviesen a su casa.

-un momento. –interrumpió Danzo- no hemos organizado esta asamblea solo para decidir al Hokage, "Maestro Hokage" –enfatizándolo bien donde el aludido frunció los ojos- aquí hay algo más importante que debemos tratar.

Los presentes empezaron a murmurar preguntándose de que estaba hablando el líder de ANBUS de la raíz.

-no es el momento adecuado Danzo. –dijo el Tercero.

-es el mejor momento. –intervino Koharu serena- por favor Danzo prosigue.

-Maestro Hokage, gente del consejo, miembros de Konoha, -dirigiéndose a los oyentes- en mi poder se halla un informe médico sobre la verdad de la muerte del Cuarto Maestro Hokage.

Nuevamente murmullos, temblor en el cuerpo de Ayame que agarraba sus ropas como única seguridad, mirada de Fugaku hacia ella extraña quién todavía desconocía lo ocurrido, resignación por parte del Hokage que tapaba su rostro con su gran gorro de Kage.

-todos sabemos que el Cuarto Maestro Hokage fue un ninja único y perseverante. Aunque efectuara esa técnica que tenía como consecuencia perder la vida, el informe médico y testigos dicen que él seguía vivo y estaría vivo si hubiese recibido la asistencia sanitaria a su momento. –pausó unos segundos, los indicados para crear tensión y confusión entre los oyentes- esa asistencia requería de una experta CURANDERA. Como todos sabemos las únicas capaces serían la princesa de las babosas que no estaba y Haruno Ayame… perdón… Uchiha Ayame…

Nuevamente murmullos, miradas de todo tipo hacia la mencionada la cual deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Sabía que aquel hombre el cual había recalcado su apellido originario, quería que su vida quedase arruinada solo por haberse decidido por Fugaku.

Por su parte el Uchiha, se quedó sorprendido y como el resto miró a su esposa seriamente pidiéndole explicaciones. No tuvo en cuenta la vergüenza que en esos momentos la mujer sentía. Él quería saber la verdad y el porqué no se lo había contado antes.

-en otras palabras, -continuando el líder de ANBU de la raíz- ¡Esa mujer es la culpable de la muerte del Cuarto Maestro Hokage! –señalándola con el dedo como a una bruja que debía arder en la hoguera.

Hiruzen solo pudo sentir compasión por la mujer, mientras que los murmullos de desconcierto, palabras de traidora, protestas de protección sobre la mujer inundaban aquella sala, los cuales los únicos que estaban en silencio eran el propio Fugaku y la misma Ayame que reprimía los sollozos. En esos momentos, la mujer necesitaba la protección del hombre que más amaba, pero ahora le temía. Temía que se apartara de ella bruscamente y no estaba preparada psíquicamente para un rechazo como ese.

-¡QUE PRUEBAS HAY PARA ACUSARLA DE TRAIDORA! –gritó la líder del clan Inuzuka acallando a todos- ¡YO ESTABA CON ELLA Y NO HA HECHO NADA PARECIDO!

-por eso mismamente los líderes sois testigos de su negativa al ayudar al Cuarto Maestro Hokage.

-ella se veía forzada a ir. –intervino el Aburame- Fugaku-san también estaba herido. Su decisión de salvar a su marido fue acertada.

-el Cuarto Maestro Hokage era más importante. Un Uchiha menos es como los que se han enterrado. Hombres que dieron su vida para proteger Konoha. –habló Homura.

¿Cómo?

Se preguntaba internamente Fugaku.

¡Mentira!

Los Uchihas caídos, su padre el primero, tenían como misión el aprovechar la confusión para deshacerse de su mujer. Y por esa ambición habían sido caídos ante el Kyuubi.

O bueno, esa teoría era la que había sacado tras ver a su padre por última vez.

-debe ser castigada por semejante acto. Será acusada de traición y encerrada en las mazmorras de por vida. –decretó Danzo.

-¡NI SE LE OCURRA HACER ESO! –exclamó exaltado esta vez Inoichi.

-ella es una traidora, por su culpa el Cuarto murió y su hijo vivirá sin la figura paterna. –acusó uno.

-de eso nada. Ella siguió a su corazón. –comentaba otro.

Y así siguieron discutiendo unos contra otros que estaban de acuerdo y en desacuerdo con la sentencia. Fugaku seguía sin decir palabra en defensa de Ayame, la cual veía claro que estaba muy molesto con ella. Tenía miedo, estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para hablar.

-¡ya es suficiente! –intervino el Tercero donde poco a poco la tempestad se fue calmando- Danzo ya ves que hay muchos en contra de esa sentencia. En mi opinión, Ayame ha tenido que tomar una difícil decisión entre salvar la vida del hombre al que ama o la del que protege la villa. Fue una espada de doble filo para ella y tomó la decisión que creía conveniente.

-¡CONVENIENTE PARA ELLA! ¡Su misión es la de proteger al Hokage!

-la misión de un Hokage es proteger a sus ciudadanos, no ellos a él. –corrigió el anciano.

-aún así, por su culpa el Cuarto ha muerto. –volvió uno de los que estaban indignados con la mujer.

-ves como aún hay gente que está de acuerdo conmigo.

-en ese caso, debemos llegar a un acuerdo diplomático. Hagamos una votación aquí mismo y ahora sobre los que consideren de acuerdo con la sentencia impuesta por Danzo.

-por supuesto los líderes de los clanes no podrán votar. No podemos permitirnos favoritismos. –mirando a los líderes, ganándose odio por parte de ellos.

Y así la votación fue creada donde la mitad aprobaba la sentencia mientras que la otra mitad no. Aquel empate produjo en Danzo fastidio que deseaba encerrar a aquella Haruno por traidora. Para él, en su mente, era de no perdonar a los traidores aunque sus motivos hayan sido por una buena razón. Además que con ella fuera, se recrearía el desconcierto entre el líder, el más peligroso de los Uchihas, siendo quizás asesinado por su propio clan. Después sería fácil exterminar al resto de uchihas y limpiar su villa de esa escoria marginada.

-vistos el empate, el consejo y el Hokage se encargarán de decidir. –a sabiendas que tanto como Homura como Koharu estaban de su parte.

-si nosotros votamos, los líderes también tienen derecho. –intervino Hiruzen- solo necesitamos un voto para decidir. –mirando a su alrededor buscando al candidato que al igual que el matrimonio Uchiha estaba en silencio- Hatake Kakashi. Es menor de edad, pero ha prestado grandes ayudas como ANBU.

Danzo no puso queja, simplemente porque esperaba que el joven Hatake aprobase su sentencia. Después de todo, quién había muerto había sido su maestro.

-¿y bien Kakashi?

El joven cerró los ojos tranquilo y sin ninguna vacilación…

-en mi opinión… estoy en desacuerdo con la sentencia. –mirada sorpresiva de Danzo- Soy partidario del trabajo en equipo cierto, pero si Minato-sensei tenía en mente hacer esa técnica sabiendo que le costaría la vida, pues es porque sabía que su vida finalizaría en ese momento. Además, tampoco podemos estar seguros que pudiera salvarse. Si solo dos personas hubiesen podido curarle, ¿qué tal si la presión provocase descontrol en su chakra? Lo que se está exponiendo son solo teorías que pueden fallar en la práctica. –explicando con tranquilidad provocando que Danzo se indignara.

-teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Kakashi ya no hay nada más que decir. Ayame queda como inocente y con esto, la reunión ha finalizado.

Todos se levantaron, donde alguno de los líderes posaban la mano en la espalda de la mujer en señal de apoyo y ánimo silencioso, mientras que otros murmuraban lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, Fugaku y Ayame seguían en la misma posición. Sin levantarse, sin decir nada, sin moverse. Ni siquiera se percataron de que Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba frente a ellos apenado por la situación.

-lo siento mucho. –el silencio invadido por la pareja donde Hiruzen observó que la mente de ambos no estaban inquietas por lo sucedido sino por otra cosa, por lo que acalló el resto de sus disculpas- les esperaré fuera.

Y una vez solos, la tensión creció notablemente en la sala.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –dijo fríamente Fugaku sin mirarla.

-… -y ella que generalmente era la que más se expresaba de los dos, la que parloteaba como un loro, sentía que las palabras se habían quedado mudas. Solo los sollozos eran su respuesta donde sus hombros temblaban aún de miedo por la sentencia.

-… -la miró brevemente y esa fue su perdición por lo que suspiró de resignación. Podría soportar verla llorar por culpa suya, porque después de alguna manera acababa castigándose. Pero verla llorar por otras razones acababa por sacar su lado afectivo y el deseo de protegerla- esta bien, ya ha pasado todo. Deja de llorar y vayamos a recoger a los niños.

Claro que como las palabras de ánimo no eran lo suyo, siempre torpes y con poca delicadeza, lo que contaba en el Uchiha eran los actos, donde Ayame sintió la mano fría pero cálida de Fugaku sobre la suya. Anonada le miró con más lágrimas y pudo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa observando que debido a su ternura, su rostro estaba avergonzado donde trataba por todos los medios de no mirarla a los ojos. Emocionada, se echó a sus brazos donde no tardó en escucharle protestar y la tensión de su cuerpo.

-

Poco después, la pareja se reunía con el Hokage el cual había sonreído al ver el ánimo de la mujer y la vergüenza del hombre propio de un Uchiha azorado. Decidió acompañarles hasta la sala donde estaban sus hijos, pues en su cabeza tenía algo en mente y que esperaba que acabase reforzando los lazos de los Uchihas con la villa de Konoha.

Cuando llegaron, las tres chunins encargadas de cuidar de los niños, saludaron al Hokage con una reverencia. Fugaku y Ayame se internaron viendo que solo quedaban cuatro niños. Sus hijos y dos niñas que ambos perfectamente conocían.

En Ayame no era ninguna novedad que las conociera, después de todo, aquellas niñas eran de su mismo clan y además había estado con ellas en el ataque del Kyuubi. Fugaku por su parte, las había visto también aquel día cuando había regresado con Ayame donde estaban sus hijos. Recordaba que viendo a los cuatro infantes había sentido una especie de déjhàvu.

-bien, con los señores Uchiha ya hemos acabado el trabajo. –murmuró una de las chunins estirándose por el trabajo que había tenido. Pues no habían sido cuidar de niños de edades de tres años para arriba. En el paquete también se incluía los bebés donde extrañamente casi todos los que habían estado en esa reunión importante, parecieron haberse puesto de acuerdo al procrear en el mismo año.

Atenta a lo que la chica había dicho, Ayame repasó a sus dos parientes, aunque no de sangre, donde la pequeña de cabellos blancos se había puesto triste, mientras que la bebé Sakura dormía apacible sin sospechar lo que había a su alrededor. A sus manos, le tendieron su hijo de meses Sasuke que también dormía tranquilo.

-¿dónde está Naruto? –preguntó el Hokage.

-ahm… verá… -carraspeando una de las cuidadoras- resulta que ocurrió algo muy curioso. Como sabe, hubo muchos bebés y la verdad no nos esperábamos tantos, por lo que los pusimos a todos juntos en una cuna improvisada.

-después de todo como eran bebés de pocos meses y solo comen y duermen, no habría problemas con ellos, al contrario que con el resto de los niños. –siguió otra- por supuesto Itachi-kun no nos dio problemas. –agregó de inmediato ante los señores Uchihas y una mirada de ceja alzada del pequeño Itachi.

-y entonces, de repente Naruto-kun empezó a llorar y pensando que se debía al hambre… ahm… -mirando de reojo a los señores Uchihas dubitativa.

-¿sí? –apremiando a que la joven continuara.

-mi ototo le pegó una patada a Naruto. –acabó por decir Itachi sereno.

El Hokage le miró sorprendido, lo mismo que Fugaku y Ayame, para después ver al pequeño Sasuke que lucía inocente durmiendo con su pulgar sustituyendo al chupete. Viéndolo tan inocente, tan infantil, cualquiera se imaginaría una escena como la que habían contado.

-después Naruto le volvió a pegar a mi ototo y yo lo saqué, pero resulta que Sasuke se alteró y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Y luego le siguió la niña esa. –señalando al bebé Sakura que estaba en brazos de una de las cuidadoras.

La situación lo decía todo, ¿no? Se preguntaban tanto Fugaku como Ayame.

-lo extraño fue que Celinda-chan sacó a Sakura-chan y tanto ella como Sasuke-kun dejaron de llorar, lo mismo que Naruto-kun, por lo que cuando estuvieron tranquilos, les dijimos a Itachi-kun y a Celinda-chan que los devolvieran a su lugar, pero… -volviendo a carraspear.

-Naruto-kun golpeó de nuevo a Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun volvió a cargarlo. Y Sakura-chan pegó a Naruto-kun acabando por llorar con fuerza. Sasuke-kun por su parte, volvía a sentirse alterado y volvió a llorar, seguido de Sakura-chan… y al poco, todos los bebés despertaron y…

-comprendo. –dijo el Hokage imaginando el duro trabajo que tuvieron aquellas chicas.

-al final viendo el semejante conflicto, cogimos a Naruto-kun y lo llevamos a otra sala bajo el cuidado de otra de las nuestras.

-está claro que sin tener consciencia actúan como sus padres. Ni me quiero imaginar cuando crezcan. –murmuró el Hokage mirando de reojo al matrimonio Uchiha quiénes estaban sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido en su ausencia- bien –dirigiéndose a ellos- nuevamente disculpas por lo sucedido antes.

-ah… gracias Hokage-sama. Esto… -sin salir de la sala, todo lo contrario a su marido e Itachi que ya tenían un pie fuera- ¿por qué no han recogido aún a Celinda-chan y a Sakura-chan? Sus padres no estaban en la reunión…

El Tercero suspiró pesadamente observando a las niñas, donde Celinda triste se dirigió hacia la cuidadora que vigilaba a su prima Sakura, sentándose a su lado para vigilarla ella también.

-sus padres han sido victimas del Kyuubi, afortunadamente no han muerto, pero están muy graves. –Ayame se percató en que su hijo Itachi se había adentrado en la sala estando a un paso de ella, observando a la niña inexpresivo- el resto de la familia Haruno no quieren ocuparse de ellas. Imagino que sabrás la razón. –obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de ella- no podemos forzar a que las cuiden, por lo que mientras estarán en mi casa.

-vaya… -respondió Ayame pensativa mirando a su hijo Itachi que mantenía la posición. Después se fijó en el tranquilo Sasuke quién había abierto sus ojos negros, ojos como los de su padre, fijos en ella donde parecía pedirle algo que ella deseaba. Miró su marido quién le devolvió la mirada entendiendo aquella petición- Fugaku-kun… -fue lo único que dijo.

El hombre volvió a suspirar resignado, preguntándose si su antepasado Madara siempre acababa rendido ante las peticiones de aquella Haruno que había sido su pareja y que ahora descansaba en el panteón de los traidores como una bella durmiente.

Ayame feliz no tardó en hacer la petición con júbilo y emoción.

-yo puedo encargarme de ambas sin problemas, usted con sus deberes de Hokage le será difícil. Por favor, permítame hacerme cargo de ellas, en compensación por habernos ayudado Hokage-sama.

-bueno… después de todo eres una Haruno… -sonriendo de lado, viendo que su plan había dado resultado- está bien. –notó como el pequeño Itachi lo miraba con recelo y le sonrió pícaramente a lo que desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con aquella masacre, Konoha poco a poco se fue recuperando así como de la muerte del Cuarto, pero lo que eran los rumores de que la mujer del líder Uchiha había tenido algo de culpa, no había cesado en absoluto. Y el saber que las dos niñas Haruno estaban a su cuidado, ayudaba a que la gente tuviera más de un tema de conversación sacando ideas absurdas.

En los dominios Uchihas, la situación era más o menos similar. Aunque había que alegar que tras la muerte de su antiguo líder, se sentían desorientados y con miedo a que el actual líder les castigara severamente por ofender a su mujer.

Mientras en la casa principal Uchiha, por primera vez se respiraba la calma y la alegría. Ya no había más agonías por parte de la mujer por las críticas de los Uchihas ni de los de fuera, más que nada, porque se la pasaba encerrada en casa cuidando de los dos bebés y al mismo tiempo enseñaba a controlar su chakra a la pequeña de cuatro años que encantada accedía.

Eso lo veía el Tercero a la distancia donde sonreía feliz de que por fin la historia no acabase trágica como su maestro Hashirama le había contado confidencialmente, así como a Homura, Koharu y a Danzo, hacía años sobre la verdad de la muerte de aquella Haruno.

También esa escena era vista por el propio Danzo, quién indignado apretaba el báculo con fuerza. Su objetivo de deshacerse de ella, como castigo a Harunas raras posteriores que intentasen acercarse a un Uchiha había tenido efecto contrario. Maldito Hokage y su sentido de la paz y el perdón. Con fuerza apretó los dientes deseando descargar esa ira con alguien.

Una carcajada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el que se convirtiera en víctima de su instinto asesino. Impaciente buscó por los alrededores al desgraciado y cuando lo encontró se quedó extrañado y confuso. Aquel tipo vestía de negro y una careta naranja que para cualquiera lo señalaría como sospechoso. Pero viéndolo reír sujetándose la barriga al mismo tiempo que pataleaba como un niño hacía que se preguntara si aquel tipo era en realidad un retrasado mental que se había disfrazado para llamar la atención.

-baka, baka, baka, baka… -canturreaba mientras no paraba de reír, adoptando la personalidad de Tobi- eres más baka que él…

-¡cállate! –ordenó.

-este baka, baka, baka, baka está enfadado… está muy enfadado… le está saliendo arrugas, le salen arrugas… -seguía con la cantinela- ¿uh? –viendo como se disponía a atacarle- como que tomo pies en polvorosa. –huyendo instantánea dejando a Danzo más confuso pero al mismo tiempo más furioso. Aquel retrasado mental había avivado más su enfado.

Situándonos en la estatua del primer Uchiha en el valle del fin, allí estaba Tobi/Madara quién seguía riendo, aunque esta vez ya no como un niño, sino con suficiencia y seguridad, adoptando la personalidad de Madara.

-con tres posibles parejas, es imposible que todo acabe mal. Además los estorbos están bajo tierra. Solo queda ese niño, Naruto, pero con el Kyuubi en su interior, acabará siendo un indeseado. Esta es mi venganza Hashirama. –mirando a la estatua de enfrente- debido a tu idea de dejar el cuerpo de Kaede intacto para que la villa marginase a las Harunas distintas, acabará por caer sobre tu descendencia. No lo olvides nunca, un Uchiha de corazón destrozado, se convierte en un Uchiha vengador.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Claro que esa felicidad parecía no querer ir en aquella generación, pues como si apareciese el espíritu que intenta detener el enlace entre Uchiha y Haruno, la agonía volvía a rodear a la familia de Sasuke, el día en que la madre de Sakura había salido del hospital reclamando a su hija y sobrina.

Había sido un día de lluvia, donde Fugaku estaba de misión, y Ayame estaba centrada en las niñas, mientras que Itachi vigilaba el sueño de su hermano, lo que hacía cada vez que estaba libre.

-

Un escalofrío había recorrido a Ayame que intentó darse calor con sus propias manos. Señal de un mal presentimiento, pero, ¿qué podía suceder estando todo bien? Tendría que ser el tiempo, pues había enfriado, por lo que abrigó a la durmiente Sakura para después asegurarse que la ventana estaba bien cerrada. Viendo la lluvia caer en un día negro, esperaba que no hubiera truenos. Fugaku no estaba y sería algo vergonzoso refugiarse en su hijo de cuatro años. Además estaba el problema, que a ambas niñas también les asustaba los truenos. Recordar cuándo lo había descubierto hizo que sonriera divertida.

-ey, -escuchó la voz de uno de los tantos Uchihas en la puerta de la entrada principal- ¿no hay nadie en esta casa? –el tono de voz no era amistoso, ni de lejos, sino de fastidio.

Ayame suspiró y advirtiendo a su hijo de que cuidara de su hermano y las niñas fue a recibir a aquel Uchiha.

-¿sí? ¿Qué desea?

-tu pariente ha venido por esas niñas.

-¿mi pariente?

-sí, esa mujer Haruno gritona que anda llamándote traidora y no sé que más bajo esta lluvia… -dijo esta vez despreocupado.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón latir, tragando saliva se armó de valor para salir a la calle, escuchando desde la estancia la voz de la madre de Sakura.

-¡maldita traidora devuélveme a mi hija de una vez! ¡De lo contrario te demandaré por secuestro!

Anonada por semejantes palabras, Ayame se apresuró a ir donde estaba la mujer, antes de que continuara y los Uchihas tuviesen nuevo tema para humillarla.

-Yuri, basta por favor. –pidió Ayame jadeando y desesperada.

-¡PUES DEVUÉLVEME MI HIJA!

-lo haré ahora mismo de verdad. Pero, debemos aclarar unos asuntos, ¿por qué no pasas y te lo explico? No es conveniente que hablemos con esta lluvia. –sintiendo como su ropa se le pegaba a la piel, como la de su pariente que al contrario que ella, le despreocupaba esa tontería.

-¡NI LOCA ME METERÍA EN ESTE PUEBLO DE MARGINADOS!

-calla… -esperando que los Uchihas no se lo tomaran en serio aquel comentario.

-¡NO ME DA LA GANA DE CALLARME! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA SUCIA LADRONA!

-yo no te he robado a tu hija. Tuve el permiso del Hokage para hacerme cargo de ella.

-¡ESTAR CONTIGO, CON… CON LA PESTE… ES COMO SI ME LA HUBIERAN SECUESTRADO! ¡UNA VIL TRAIDORA! ¡TE MARCHASTE CON ESE UCHIHA Y NO CONTENTA CON DESHONRARNOS COMO PASÓ CON KAEDE VAS Y PERMITES QUE NUESTRO HOKAGE MURIERA!

-no ha sido así… -susurró quedamente. Sin embargo, observó a los Uchihas que contemplaban aquel espectáculo desde sus ventanas y en sus rostros vio el asco dirigidos a ella.

-¿tía Yuri? –apareciendo confusa la pequeña Celinda con Sakura en brazos la cual lloraba con fuerza.

-¡DAME A SAKURA! ¡MUÉVETE CELINDA, NOS VAMOS DE ESTE BARRIO MARGINAL!

-pero… -sin embargo su mano fue tirada bruscamente por la madre de Sakura, desesperada miró a Ayame.

-Yuri, por favor ten cuidado, la estás lastimando.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA SUCIA TRAIDORA! –mirándola con la misma expresión que aquellos Uchihas- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A PREOCUPARTE POR ELLAS! ¡¡TÚ YA NO PERTENECES A LA FAMILIA!! ¡¡¡ASESINA!!!

Aquella última palabra resonó en su mente como un disco rayado y el recuerdo de la gente al acusarla. Incluso pudo escuchar a la gente del clan, murmurando entre sí. Captaba palabras sueltas como asesina… traidora… peste…

¿Es que aquello no se iba a acabar?

¿Siempre iba a ser así?

¿Siempre iba a ser señalada como una Haruno traidora solo por estar con un Uchiha?

¿Siempre iba a ser criticada porque no era una Uchiha como ellos?

-siempre… -murmurando entre lágrimas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Otra misión finalizada, y nuevamente regresaba a Konoha en una noche de lluvias y truenos como hace meses. Ya que últimamente, las noches de lluvias y tormentas se presentaba con regularidad en la villa, para su disgusto. De hecho, hace unas semanas habían tenido unas de esas. Había sido una nochecita larga donde había amanecido con su pobre brazo rojo de las marcas de agarre. Todavía recordaba como el líder del clan Akimichi le había preguntado, ¿quién le había golpeado?

Aunque claro, esa pregunta no habría sido formulada de no ser porque ese día iba con sus dos hijos, y ambos tenían la misma marca que él. Sin duda, él no había sido el único que había pasado una mala noche.

Y había sido testigo de ello, pues su mujer en medio de ese estúpido pavor…

-

_-eh… Fugaku-kun… me preocupa Celinda-chan y Sakura-chan… -un trueno que hizo que se escondiera en su pecho y apretase más el brazo del hombre que estaba malhumorado ya que hasta hace unos minutos él dormía sin problemas… hasta que su mujer le había cogido el brazo sin previo aviso, apretándolo más fuerte que cuando había dado luz a su primogénito._

_-esta bien, iré a ver como están. –espetó con fastidio. Aún por encima lo sacaban de su calentita cama. Para la próxima noche de truenos, le daba un golpe a su mujer para dejarla inconsciente. Era algo cruel, pero así dormiría en paz._

_-etto… te acompaño… -y el hombre suspiró pesadamente. Decidido, para la próxima la golpeaba y punto._

_Caminando por los pasillos, Fugaku se percató en cómo se arrimaba demasiado a él y eso le ponía algo nervioso. Ella tenía puesto un camisón dejando a la mente de cualquier depravado demasiado imaginación, pero teniéndola tan arrimada, parecía que no existía esa prenda que lo interpusiera. Y él bueno, si iba con pecho al aire, tampoco es que ayudase mucho._

_Abrieron la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de los niños, donde a pesar de que los dos mayores, tuvieran cuatro años, dormían en distintos futones, todo lo contrario a Sasuke y Sakura que estaban puestos en la misma cuna. Y al ver el interior se encontraron con una sorpresa. _

_El futón donde supuestamente dormía la niña estaba vacío, y en el de Itachi estaba el niño con rostro suplicio que el padre reconoció como a sí mismo en las noches de truenos. Rodó los ojos, encontrando al motivo. Allí en la cama de su hijo mayor estaba Celinda, con los ojos cerrados, disimulando dormir, rostro de miedo y apretándole el brazo a su hijo con toda la fuerza posible._

_Alzando la cabeza hasta distinguir la cuna del menor, se encontró con lo mismo por parte de Sasuke y Sakura. El bebé Sasuke despierto, inconsciente hacía gestos para librarse del bebé Sakura._

_Se rascó la nuca sin saber que decir, con los ojos puestos en Itachi donde le pedía con la mirada que hiciera algo. Él solo pudo sonreír nervioso y decir…_

_-es lo que toca aguantar…_

-

Y al día siguiente su hijo Itachi había amanecido con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. La suerte del bebé Sasuke que envidiaron tanto padre como hermano, es que él podía recuperar el sueño perdido durmiendo de día.

Y seguro que mañana sería otro día como aquel. Suspiró antes de entrar a los dominios Uchiha. Y al pisar un pié en las propiedades, aún a esa distancia, escuchó los llantos de su hijo Sasuke. Lo único que irrumpía el silencio en aquel lugar. Con los sentidos en marcha, preocupado, apuró el paso hasta su casa, abriendo la puerta de inmediato oyendo más alto y desesperados los sollozos del pequeño Sasuke. Pero ahora escuchaba otra voz y eso lo preocupó más.

-okasan… okasan… okasan… -gritaba Itachi desesperado aporreando una puerta que no pretendía ser abierta.

Fugaku se calmó y lo primero que hizo era ver cómo estaba su hijo Sasuke y el motivo de semejante llanto. En el camino, se percató que si Itachi estaba en el otro lado, ¿Sasuke estaría solo o con Celinda y la otra niña? Esperaba que sí…

No, tendrían que estar.

Sus sospechas se vieron mal infundadas, al ver a su hijo pequeño enrollado en las mantas, con algo espeso y de olor repugnante a un lado (NA: llamémoslo vómito) y SOLO. Desesperado, buscó con la mirada a la niña de cabellos blancos, pero nada. Y no podía llamarla porque los gritos de Itachi llamando a su madre llenaban la casa. Nervioso, se fue acercando a la cuna, viendo cada vez más pequeña y frágil la figura de su hijo menor. Pero debía sacarlo de allí.

Y eso era una misión difícil para Fugaku, mucho más difícil que las de rango S que realizaba.

Él nunca había cogido a un bebé en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando había nacido Itachi, había tenido el valor de cargarlo. Cierto que era algo vergonzoso que el pequeño Itachi cargase a Sasuke como si nada, mientras que él NADA, pero, ¿y si le caía? ¿Qué pasaría si su hijo, aquel pequeño cuerpo parte de él, se le caía? Si eso sucediese, sería como perder a Ayame.

Entre los gritos de su hijo mayor y el llanto del menor, Fugaku se sintió más que desesperado. Manteniendo el ojo sobre el bebé Sasuke, Fugaku se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo con la esperanza de ver a la niña de cabello blanco.

El llanto de Sasuke acabó por igualar los gritos de Itachi llamando a su madre, volviendo aquella casa en una de locos.

¡Maldita sea!

Ni siquiera aparecía alguno de los vecinos para saber que pasaba.

Pero también que esperaba, eran Uchihas hipócritas.

¡Maldita sea!

Volvía a perjurar.

Pero, ¿qué rayos le había pasado a Ayame para que Itachi la llamase desesperado desatendiéndose de su preciado hermano? ¿Por qué Ayame no bajaba para atender a su hijo que mediante sollozos pedía ayuda de mayores? ¿Dónde rayos estaba la niña que no aparecía cuando más la necesitaba?

¡Maldición!

Dijo esta vez.

¿Qué clase de hombre era para no controlar aquella situación?

A su mujer le pasaba algo, y él estaba ahí parado.

Su hijo estaba preocupado por su madre, y él estaba ahí parado.

Su otro hijo estaba en apuros, y él estaba ahí parado.

¡BAKA!

¡BAKA!

¡BAKA!

¡Maldita sea!

Se estaba volviendo loco al escuchar aquella voz burlona insultándole. Pero en esta ocasión, se lo merecía.

-¡¡oka-san!! –llamaba el mayor.

Suspiró.

Miró a su hijo pequeño que seguía en el apuro y que nadie acudía en su desesperada ayuda.

Tragando saliva, se fue acercando al infante. A una distancia el fétido olor del vómito hizo que pusiera mala cara. Con razón su hijo lloraba a pleno pulmón. Al igual que en sus misiones de rango S, analizó la situación. De hecho, incluso activó su sharingan para estar más seguro. Aquella cosa maloliente había manchado la sábana bajera y también el almohadón, por lo que tendría que tener cuidado en no tocarlo. Su hijo pequeño pataleaba como si estuviese luchando contra alguien imaginario.

Volvió a tragar saliva.

Lentamente fue acercando sus dos grandes manos donde poco a poco se percataba que aquella criatura era más pequeña de lo que pensaba. El pataleo de Sasuke provocó que rozase la mano varonil y Fugaku se apartó asustado, pensando que había hecho algo malo.

¡Maldita sea!

-deja de patalear. –murmuró en alto a modo de amenaza.

Pero, ¿qué bebé de escasos meses comprendía el lenguaje humano? Ninguno, y Sasuke no era la excepción. Fugaku volvió a suspirar.

-está bien, está bien... –le decía, aunque más para sí mismo.

Volvió a intentarlo, nervioso pero decidido. Tocando la espalda del niño, tuvo un sentimiento extraño. Y cargándolo, advirtió como aquella pequeña criatura era tan frágil y necesaria para Ayame y para él. Recordando como su esposa y su hijo lo colocaban, Fugaku hizo lo mismo. Teniendo a su hijo en brazos, sintió un revoltijo de mariposas en su interior. Su cuerpo tenso, su rostro sorprendido contemplaba como el bebé Sasuke poco a poco se iba calmando, dedicándose a mirarlo con pena e hipando de vez en cuando.

-Sa... suke... –murmuró su nombre asomando una ligera sonrisa de orgullo. Aquella cosa tan frágil, era su hijo. Aquel ser tan indefenso era parte de él. ¿Desde cuándo un hijo era tan especial en la vida de un padre? Se preguntaba Fugaku.- ¿habría sentido lo mismo si cargase a Itachi? Seguramente. Ambos sois iguales. Sois mi mayor orgullo. –adoptó una actitud seria- no permitiré que nada malo os ocurra. Os protegeré para que viváis felices. Pero... –acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de su pequeño- debes entender que soy un Uchiha y mis actos no serán tan expresivos como los de tu madre. Nunca equivoques mis actos Sasuke.

-¡¡OKA-SAN!! –llamaba esta vez Itachi, pero esta vez en su voz podría deducir que estaba llorando.

Eso lo preocupó de sobremanera. Nunca había visto a su hijo mayor llorar. Nunca.

Protegiendo a su hijo pequeño para que no cayera, Fugaku salió de la sala, para subir las escaleras y averiguar que ocurría. Por lo menos, el problema de Sasuke ya estaba solucionado ya que empezaba a adormilarse.

Cuando llegó donde estaba el mayor, revivió la escena de hace meses cuando Ayame aún estaba embarazada. Solo que esta vez, el panorama se presentaba ligeramente diferente. Itachi llorando en silencio, su rostro rojo por los gritos y por el llanto.

-Itachi...

-oto-san... oto-san... –murmurando en un hilo de voz- ¡OTO-SAN! –echándose a sus piernas para llorar libremente, ocultando aquellas lágrimas.

-Itachi… -definitivamente tener a sus hijos lamentarse de esa manera, era algo que le enfurecía y el intenso deseo de protegerlos, de hacerlos fuertes para que nunca sufrieran- esta bien, ya me encargo yo. –acariciándole la cabeza, a lo que su hijo le miró. En esos momentos, no estaba el Itachi serio que solo se dedicaba a entrenarse y a proteger a su hermano y a su madre. No, en esa ocasión se mostraba como el típico niño que no sabía qué hacer sin su presencia- vete a tu habitación y cuida de tu hermano. –tendiéndole a Sasuke el cual despertó al dejar de sentir el calor y la protección paterna, pero estando en los brazos de su hermano no hizo el amago de llorar y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Con el dorso de la manga, Itachi se secó las lágrimas, después se dio media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto más tranquilo. Así lo veía partir Fugaku que suspiró. Se centró en el problema más importante, su mujer. Viendo la puerta hizo el movimiento de girar el picaporte, sin embargo como era de esperar, éste estaba cerrado.

Mala señal.

Empezó a tocar la puerta con suavidad.

-Ayame abre la puerta. –dijo firme pero con calma.

Nada. Por lo que volvió a suspirar.

-no hagas que la abra a la fuerza. –dijo amenazante.

El sonido del reloj de pared con su tick tick, los segundos pasando, el silencio no hacía más que desesperarle. Cerró los ojos, dándole un poco más de tiempo para que le abriera.

Tick

Tick

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Él todavía en el pasillo. Ella encerrada en la habitación.

-Ayame... –fue el último aviso.

Tick

Tick

Suspiro. Dirigió su mano hacia el picaporte.

Adiós a la privacidad esa noche.

Hizo un poco de fuerza intentando no romperlo demasiado, pero fue inútil ya que acabó por desencajarlo por completo. Suspiró, por lo menos había abierto la puerta, aunque el arreglo iba a costarle su bolsillo y el que el cerrajero pensase cosas disparatadas.

Empujó la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

Sangre por el piso.

-¡AYAME! –corriendo hacia la mujer que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos y la ropa ensangrentada. Su rostro tapado por sus manos, donde lloraba desesperadamente. Fue entonces cuando percibió que sobre sus mejillas había también aquel líquido carmesí fluir como un río. Apretó los dientes al verla en semejantes condiciones. Maldito desgraciado que tenía sus días contados. ¿Quién se atrevía a herir a SU MUJER, en su casa? De seguro que había sido obra de alguno de los Uchihas que todavía no la aceptaban.

Por fortuna ella estaba consciente, eso le facilitaría saber quién había sido el atacante.

-Ayame... –al escuchar como la llamaban, se alteró y le dio la espalda temblorosa. Aquel acto no hizo más que enfurecer a Fugaku que cogiéndola del hombro la obligó a que la mirase encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-¡no me mires! –pidió desesperada bajando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Ayame... –viendo con más claridad como aquel río de sangre tenía su nacimiento en sus ojos, como si llorase sangre.

-por favor no me mires... –repetía esta vez desesperada.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha la cogió de la barbilla obligándola a que la mirase, aunque Ayame permanecía con los ojos cerrados como única salida. Pero Fugaku estaba dispuesto a saber lo que ocurría, y algo le decía que nadie la había atacado, sino ella a sí misma.

-abre los ojos. –demandó obteniendo una negativa algo infantil- Ayame, ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! –ordenó esta vez con sharingan activado.

Temblorosa, sabiendo que sus ojos negros habían pasado al escarlata, la mujer tuvo menos deseos de abrirlos y mostrarle la locura que había hecho y que ahora se arrepentía. Pero era una tontería esconder algo que averiguaría en poco tiempo, pues no iba a estar con los ojos cerrados por el resto de su vida.

Con dificultades, como si le costase abrirlos, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza acabó por abrir los ojos donde el color jade había desaparecido de ellos, pasando a ser el negro noche.

Ver la sorpresa, la decepción y la ira en la persona que más amaba, hizo que volviera a cerrarlos, incapaz de sostener semejante mirada.

-lo siento… -comenzando nuevamente a llorar donde se veía correr esos ríos escarlatas- ¡pero ya no puedo más! Sabía que estar casada contigo no iba a ser un camino de rosas, pero he llegado a mi límite… ellos… tu clan no me aceptan… creí poder soportarlo si estaba contigo y los niños… pero… andando por las propiedades me ven y recuerdan mi origen… por eso… por eso pensé que si me trasplantaba unos ojos que no me señalase como Haruno… podría pasar desapercibida… pues… pues ellos… mi propio clan piensan de mí como una mala hierba que puede contaminarles… -recordando el acto de esa tarde por parte de la madre de Sakura- para mi propia familia soy eso y la asesina del Hokage… por eso… por eso… debo cambiar mi identidad… dejar de ser señalada como una Haruno… es por eso… que si mis ojos no son verdes y negros como los demás… quería también cambiar el color de mi cabello… pero ya es oscuro así que… -sonriendo tristemente- por eso… por eso… también voy a cambiarme de nombre… no quiero que esto siga… lo hago por ti, para no causarte molestias… por Itachi que se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa… por Sasuke para que no lo vea y sufra… lo hago por vosotros, para que esto quede olvidado y podamos vivir felices…

Fugaku le acarició la mejilla, limpiando con sutileza el río de sangre, tratando de que su rostro quedase inmaculado. Sus ojos ahora negros desprendían la misma oscuridad que los suyos. El claro verde como el de la naturaleza en primavera había desaparecido como su identidad. Toda su pureza había desaparecido para acabar entre las sombras como él.

¿Es que acaso los Uchihas estaban malditos y llevaban a las Harunos hacia el abismo?

No. No quería pensar que era cierto.

Aún había esperanza, y esa esperanza tenía dos nombres, Itachi y Sasuke, sus hijos.

Quizás Ayame tendría razón y su cambio de identidad podría darles la felicidad merecida.

Pero… él sabía muy bien que para ella era un gran sacrificio y sufría en el alma. Por lo que la abrazó con fuerza dándole el lugar para que se desahogara. No tardó en sentir como se desmoronaba y se aferraba a él como un salvavidas, por lo que la arrimó más contra él para que supiera que él jamás la abandonaría.

Una presencia, hizo que girase los ojos hacia la puerta encontrándose con el rostro inexpresivo de su primogénito con Sasuke en sus brazos. Después de unos segundos, desapareció, pero algo en él hizo que se sintiera intranquilo.

Imaginaciones suyas, se dijo después.

Puede que Itachi fuese un niño maduro en comparación con los de su edad, pero después de todo solo tenía cuatro años.

En su mente solo podía estar la preocupación por su madre y el alivio de que ahora ya no le pasase nada porque estaba él.

Entonces, ¿por qué muy en el fondo no se sentía convencido?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los años fueron pasando, y muchas cosas cambiaron en la familia Uchiha, concretamente en la mujer. Al día siguiente, después de aquel incidente, la pareja habían ido junto al Hokage a explicarle la decisión de Ayame. Ésta le había dicho que renunciaba para siempre su nombre y apellido para ser más conocida como Mikoto Uchiha. También había decidido en dejar las armas y el hospital, su vida como kunoichi había finalizado de forma definitiva. Su vida ahora, era la de estar entre aquellas cuatro paredes de su casa y la cría de sus dos hijos.

El Tercer Hokage había intentado persuadirla, recordarle que los líderes de los clanes aún les apoyaban, pero ella estaba decidida y Hiruzen Sarutobi no pudo hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión.

Después de eso, había decidido no salir de casa hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Se centró en la crianza de Sasuke con todo su ahínco dándole toda la felicidad posible; entrenando a Itachi en su control de chakra, pues no quería volver a usar el jutsu médico porque le recordaba que la vinculaban a las Harunos y a su pasado como kunoichi.

Habían pasado casi tres años cuando pudo pisar las calles de Konoha y divisar más gente que Fugaku y sus dos hijos.

Fue entonces cuando comprobó que la relación con los Uchihas y el resto de la villa que la miraban raro, había cambiado. La observaban, pero ya no la señalaban como antes. De hecho, la veían como una mujer normal sin ninguna anomalía.

Eso la tranquilizaba. Su idea había dado resultado, aunque había perdido lo que más le gustaba de su persona, sus ojos. Además, sentía como si traicionase a su antepasada que no le había importado como era.

-okasan, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó un Sasuke de tres años observándola fijamente. En su mano llevaba una piruleta mientras que en la otra atado sobre su muñeca un globo rojo. Obsequios conseguidos en la fiesta de primavera que se celebraba anualmente en Konoha.

Ayame… Mikoto… le sonrió dulcemente acariciándole la cabeza. Su hijo pequeño había crecido sin problemas y sin consecuencias. Vivía feliz. Adoraba a su hermano como loco y siempre estaba rebosante de alegría.

-ah oka-san, deja de hacerme eso… -pidió incómodo con un rojo adorable.

La mujer solo sonrió más, incluso había heredado de su padre las nulas muestras de cariño. Y su hijo mayor era otro caso.

Como si lo hubiera llamado, ahí aparecía Itachi en compañía de Fugaku. Sasuke olvidándose de todo, se puso feliz de verlos y corrió hacia ellos.

-Sasuke no deberías correr cuando hay tanta gente. Podrías perderte. –le reprendió Itachi suavemente.

-ah, vale… -miró a su padre donde obtuvo una mirada seria que para Sasuke fue la de una reprimenda severa sin palabras- lo siento oto-san.

Fugaku solo suspiró. Por lo menos le entendía y comprendía su error. Miró a su esposa donde podía leerle en el rostro que no fuese tan duro con el pequeño. Después de todo, era eso, un niño.

Maldita la debilidad suya por ella.

-esta bien. –dijo Fugaku con resignación- pero recuérdalo para la próxima vez.

-hai. –contestó Sasuke aunque aún apenado.

-Sasuke, mira, oto-san te ha comprado esto para ti. –dijo Itachi en el intento de animarlo.

Fugaku miró extrañado a su hijo mayor donde éste le daba a Sasuke una careta de ANBU. Él no había comprado aquella careta, sino que había sido el propio Itachi el que lo había hecho para regalársela a su hermano. Iba a contradecirlo, pero la mano de su esposa le retuvo.

-deja que Sasuke lo crea. Míralo que feliz se ve. –viendo a su hijo pequeño que tenía la alegría adornada en su rostro.

-¿cómo sabías que no había sido yo?

-te conozco y también a Itachi. Sé que él se esfuerza como nosotros para que Sasuke tenga la vida feliz con la que tanto deseamos.

-…

Viéndolo desde ese punto, fue incapaz de contarle la verdad sobre aquella careta que de una u otra manera iba a ser para Sasuke.

-neh oto-san, muchas gracias. –le dijo contento y emocionado de sentirse importante para él como su hermano cuando lo elogiaba.

-… -carraspeando se giró- ¿no queríais ver los fuegos artificiales? Movámonos para coger sitio.

-

Dos horas más tarde, la familia Uchiha como el resto de la gente, contemplaban aquellos fuegos de luces. El llegar antes de tiempo, permitía que el pequeño Sasuke viese aquel espectáculo sin necesidad de estar a caballito de su padre como el resto de niños que veía de soslayo.

Un nuevo cohete que acabó estallando, provocando un leve alumbramiento en el cielo hizo que contemplara el cielo maravillado.

El resto de la gente lo contempló también emocionado, provocando que se echaran hacia delante a empujones pensando que así verían mejor aquel mágico momento. Para Sasuke aquello fue una consecuencia para su persona porque se vio apartado de su familia, envuelto entre personas desconocidas que miraban al cielo hipnotizados.

Mirando a su izquierda, mirando hacia su derecha, acabó por ponerse nervioso al no divisar a sus padres y a su hermano. Solo habían sido unos leves empujones, por lo que tendrían que estar cerca, eso se decía Sasuke. Pero, ¿por dónde debía ir? Se preguntaba después asustado.

El miedo le producía que perdiese el sentido de la orientación y sin darse cuenta acabó atrás de toda la gente que seguían viendo los fuegos artificiales, mientras que él ya no podía seguir disfrutándolos.

Aunque lo que más miedo le daba era su padre por haberse perdido.

Pero no era culpa suya, sino de aquella gente.

Pero, ¿le creería?

No, a no ser que fuese Itachi.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió triste. Ya no era por haberse perdido, sino por cómo iba a reaccionar su padre y su completa desilusión sobre él.

Algún día… ¿algún día escucharía lo tan orgulloso que estaría de él?

Un sollozo y Sasuke levantó la cabeza asombrado.

¿Estaba llorando? Se llevó una mano a los ojos sin distinguir ningún resto de lágrimas.

Otro sollozo y esta vez pudo distinguirlo como de niña.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, divisó a una niña que con sus puños se restregaba los ojos. Su media melena tenía un color rosado bastante peculiar, parecido al de los pétalos de sakura como los de su kimono haciéndole a juego.

La niña sintiéndose observada, miró a Sasuke con lágrimas. Éste comprobó que sus ojos eran de un verde precioso. Un verde que lo miraba con miedo por lo que la pequeña retrocedió un paso encontrándose con el grueso árbol.

Eso le molestó. ¿Por qué le tenía que tener miedo si no le había hecho nada? Solo la había estado mirando y por poco tiempo.

Dispuesto a no darle una mala imagen de él, se fue acercando a aquella niña percibiendo más su temor y cómo se aferraba desesperada al árbol como medida de seguridad.

-oye, qué no te he hecho nada para que te pongas así. –dijo a unos pasos de ella con el cejo fruncido.

-ah… ano… etto… -tartamudeando- es que… llevas algo raro en la cara… y das miedo… -con esas últimas palabras se llevó las manos a la boca pálida como el papel.

Con una mueca de confusión, ignorando lo dicho, Sasuke se percató que llevaba puesto la careta de ANBU. ¿Sería por esa estupidez que ella estaba tan asustada? Pues que niña más simple.

De igual manera, se la quitó y entonces su miedo desapareció por completo mirándolo embobada. Muy fijamente, debía agregar y eso lo incomodó.

-oe… ¿quieres dejar de mirarme así? –virando la cabeza.

-ah… gomen… -agachando la cabeza apenada con el mismo rojo en sus mejillas que él.

-¿qué haces aquí sola?

-yo… yo… me he perdido… -volviendo a sollozar desesperada.

Sasuke se puso nervioso, más que nada porque observó como la gente que supuestamente tendrían que estar mirando al cielo, le miraba lanzándoles indirectas desaprobatorias. Tenía que calmar a esa niña tan molesta antes de que lo tacharan de niño malo y dejarles una mala impresión a sus padres y a su hermano.

Miró el globo que aún estaba en su poder y con rabia suspiró con pesadez.

-toma. –la niña alzó un poco la mirada y observó como Sasuke le ofrecía aquel globo rojo- cógelo.

Aunque lo decía con poca sensibilidad, el rostro de aquella niña se iluminó aún con esas lágrimas adornándole.

-arigato…

-…

Y no supo que decir. Pues ahora era él el embobado. Y eso que se trataba de una niña muy simple y molesta. Pero con un color de cabello muy peculiar, unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa pura y sincera.

Pero bueno, ¿qué le ocurría?

¿Desde cuándo le afectaban esas cosas que él llamaba, "cosas de mayores"?

-¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó de inmediato, antes de que pensase en cosas que ni él entendía.

-ah… etto… Haruno Sakura… ¿y tú?

-Uchiha Sasuke… -¿Sakura? ¿Se llamaba como aquella flor del cerezo? ¿Un nombre tan bonito para una niña simple como esa? Negó con la cabeza sin querer seguir pensando en "cosas de adultos"- ahm… voy a buscar a mis padres. –si estaba más tiempo con ella, a saber que más cosas pensaría.

-etto… -sintiendo como le agarraban de la manga de su kimono azul- ¿podrías… podrías quedarte…? –él la miró- solo hasta que encuentre a mis padres… -claro que no. Él también estaba perdido y quizás con un poco de suerte, su familia no se había dado cuenta de su desaparición y no tendría las palabras severas de su padre- onegai… -pidió después con un tono de voz que no pudo resistirse.

Se situó a su lado sin decir nada, sin mirarla pero con el rojo en sus mejillas.

-etto… arigato Sasuke-kun… -él la vio- lo digo por quedarte… en realidad… eres el primero que no se mete conmigo… todos los niños me insultan llamándome frentuda…

-… -pues él no entendía el porque, de hecho su frente estaba tapada por aquel cabello rosado.

-y bueno… mis padres, especialmente mi madre, no me aprecian demasiado… solo tengo a mi itoko-san. (NA: itoko significa primo/a)

-… -vaya vida la suya si solo era querida por su prima.

Sasuke miró hacia el cielo tratando de disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales. Por unos segundos, sintió la intensa mirada de esa niña poniéndolo más nervioso que trataba de ocultar ignorándola. Después se alivió al notar que ella dirigía sus ojos hacia el firmamento.

Ahora fue el pequeño Uchiha que se dedicó a mirar a Sakura de reojo, la cual sonreía feliz por el espectáculo de luces. Aquel sentimiento de "cosas de adultos" volvió a palpitar en su interior, pero esta vez no hizo el intento de buscar excusas, sino que se la quedó mirando con rostro bobalicón.

Poco después, ella despegó sus ojos verdes del cielo nocturno, para enfocarlos sobre Sasuke, poniéndose roja al instante.

Así estuvieron bastante tiempo, mirándose, perdiéndose en el reflejo del otro, sin decir palabra, olvidándose de los fantásticos fuegos artificiales.

En ese momento una tercera mirada se unió que ambos niños se percataron con facilidad por el instinto de odio que se respiraba en el aire.

-

En otra parte, después de que otro fuego artificial estallara, asombrando a la gente, Itachi percibió ese aire de odio, por lo que al voltearse.

-¿Sasuke? –deseando que él estuviera ahí sin que tuviera nada que ver.

El tono de alarma de Itachi, hizo que el matrimonio Uchiha se enfocara en la misma dirección sin hallar al más pequeño.

-

Volviendo con Sasuke y Sakura, ambos se encontraban frente a un niño de cabellos rubios aparentemente de su misma edad. Sus ojos azules entrecerrados, clavados en el pequeño Uchiha provocaban algo de temor en Sakura.

-tú… Uchiha… no mereces ser feliz…

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas como fuego en el cerebro de Sasuke así como la imagen de aquel niño que de alguna manera lograron hacer que temblase de miedo. Y no lo entendía. Era un niño un poco más bajo que él. No lo conocía de nada. Le había dicho tales palabras. Y aquellos ojos azules... no... Eran otros ojos los que lo veían... unos ojos maléficos capaces de maldecirlo...

Aquel niño lentamente con calma se fue volteando hasta quedar frente a frente con Sakura. La pequeña Haruno, creyendo que iba a recibir las mismas palabras, la misma mirada de odio, se asustó por completo, queriendo irse, pero sus pies no le respondían. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, se sintió incapaz de moverse. Aquellos ojos azules parecían que la hubiesen paralizado y ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de la suya.

-Sakura... –chan... –murmuró el niño con suavidad haciendo que la niña diera un corto grito involuntario. Dio un paso hacia ella y Sakura sintió más miedo. Otro paso donde la piel de la Haruno era de gallina.

En pocos segundos, Sakura lo tuvo a una distancia prudente. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, sus ojos verdes perdidos de color, sus lágrimas presentes... paralizada, aterrorizada...

La mano de aquel niño se fue levantando con una dirección, su mejilla.

Sin embargo, antes de que ese camino tuviese su fin, se sintió apartada y una sombra delante de ella protegiéndola. Al alzar la cabeza, se encontró con la persona que estaba entre ella y el niño.

-itoko-san... –mencionó Sakura a su salvadora agarrándose a sus ropas, escondiéndose tras sus piernas.

-apártate de ella. –dijo ella a modo de amenaza.

-no le iba a hacer nada malo. –contestó despreocupado cruzando las manos tras la cabeza- ¿o acaso crees que podía matarla? –mirándola de reojo donde consiguió que se trastocara y su mente volase hacia una época donde ella no tenía nada que ver, pero que le dañaba el corazón.

-¡Naruto! –apareciendo el Tercero- vamos, te advertí que no te separaras de mí.

-¡bah! –contestó el niño dándose la vuelta, pero antes de eso, echó una última mirada a la pelirosa que parcialmente estaba escondida tras su prima- nos veremos Sakura-chan... –dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el todavía asustado Uchiha- que la maldición y el odio te acompañe... –murmuró con los labios para que solo lo viera Sasuke.

A pesar de que Naruto hubo desaparecido de escena, el ambiente seguía tenso y los tres presentes con el miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo, como si un demonio hubiera pasado y quedase sus instintos. Todo lo contrario al resto de la gente, que ajena a lo que había pasado, seguían embobados en los fuegos artificiales.

-¡Sasuke! –se escuchó la voz de Itachi, apareciendo allí junto a sus padres.

-menos mal que te encontramos. –decía Ayame aliviada. Se percató de la presencia de las dos niñas, por lo que se enfocó en ellas reconociéndolas de inmediato. La pequeña Sakura, había sacado su cabeza, observándola con cierta curiosidad y hasta alivio, mientras que la otra Haruno tenía sus ojos inexpresivos perdidos en alguna parte- ¿Celinda?

Eso pareció sacarle del trance por lo que la miró y volvió a quedarse lívida. A ciegas, buscó la mano pequeña de Sakura y sin decir nada se fue del lugar, llevándose consigo a Sakura que parecía contrariada con lo que acababa de hacer, y miraba hacia atrás... hacia Sasuke preocupada.

Decepcionada por esa actitud, Ayame se quedó un poco triste. Antes de prolongarlo, se hizo la fuerte y se centró en Sasuke para que Fugaku no le reprendiese como intuía. Aunque sonase raro, daba las gracias a Celinda por haberse comportado de esa manera, ya que había acaparado la atención de su marido e Itachi que aún seguían con los puestos donde las dos Harunos habían desaparecido.

-Sasuke... –agachándose hasta estar a su altura. Sabía que actuando ella como escudo, Fugaku sería incapaz de decirle nada. Como mucho un suspiro de resignación y ya estaba- ¿Sasuke? –llamándolo ahora extrañada, notando como su hijo temblaba ligeramente.

El tono de la mujer, llamó la atención de padre e hijo que miraron a Sasuke observando su estado que pasó a preocuparles cuando vieron lágrimas.

-¿Sasuke? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –preguntó Ayame alarmada.

-ese... ese niño... tengo miedo... –agarrando sus ropas con fuerza.

-¡¿qué niño?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! –bramó Fugaku furioso.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? –preguntó Itachi como si supiera lo que había pasado.

Fugaku y Ayame vieron al mayor, el cual lucía inexpresivo.

La mujer Uchiha notó como su hijo pequeño buscaba su protección y entonces supo que el hijo de Minato había sido el causante de su miedo.

-Sasuke... tranquilo... –le decía donde comenzaba sollozar angustiado. Pero las manos de su marido, cargaron a Sasuke.

El pequeño Sasuke al sentirse en los brazos de su padre, escondió su rostro llorando más a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien porque sabía que en ese lugar, nadie le haría nada. La mano grande y fuerte de su padre se posó sobre sus cabellos, sintiendo su ternura y consuelo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con lo sucedido en esa noche, que había ido sin problemas hasta la intervención de Naruto, la familia Uchiha regresaba a su casa. Sasuke seguía en brazos de su padre donde con el tiempo, se había quedado dormido. El miedo recibido, la seguridad de estar en sus brazos, las horas de la noche habían provocado eso.

El que Sasuke durmiera, era una buena excusa para que la familia caminase en silencio donde cada uno pensaba algo distinto pero vinculado con Naruto Uzumaki donde lo veían como obstáculo en la felicidad del pequeño Sasuke.

Cuando la familia pisó el terreno del clan Uchiha se encontraron con todos los miembros varones e importantes allí como si les estuviesen esperando.

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Fugaku con cierto recelo.

-hemos decidido que se haga una reunión para tratar cierto asunto. –dijo uno de ellos.

-ahora es muy tarde.

-ahora es la mejor hora. –insistía el mismo. Miró al joven Itachi que como su padre desconfiaba de aquellos Uchihas, y como no hacerlo cuando tenía los recuerdos de que ellos fuesen culpables del sufrimiento que su madre había padecido- tu hijo también viene.

-¡ni de broma! –contradijo Fugaku- Itachi todavía es un niño para asistir a reuniones de adultos.

-mi hijo Shisui también asistirá y tiene la misma edad que Itachi.

Con un suspiro, Fugaku se dirigió hacia su esposa donde ella le sonreía compresivamente. Sin dar explicaciones, el hombre le tendió al adormilado Sasuke el cual al no sentir aquel calor y seguridad se despertó por unos segundos para volver a cerrar los ojos. Era demasiado tarde y estaba muy cansado para pensar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿y bien? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el líder Uchiha, una vez en el lugar donde realizaban aquella reuniones secretas a ojos de Konoha. Al lado de Fugaku, como si fuera un guardaespaldas, estaba Itachi de pié mirando a todos los presentes que estaban frente a su padre.

-al decir verdad capitán, hemos estado pensando sobre hechos relacionados hace años.

-¿qué hechos? –reclinándose hacia delante apoyando la quijada sobre sus manos.

-sobre nuestro antepasado Uchiha Madara

-¿qué pasa con él? –preguntó Fugaku con una leve sospecha.

-durante estos años, hemos vivido en paz con Konoha. Pero parece ser que antiguamente Uchiha Madara no tenía intenciones de aliarse con el Primer Hokage, pero como la decisión de su clan fue unánime, no tuvo más remedio. Creía que en realidad los Senjuu los acabaría por dominar. Y pensándolo bien, nos hemos dado cuenta que como el resto de los habitantes, no somos miembros de pleno de Konoha. Nos mantienen apartados y hasta vigilados.

-el otro día yo vi un ANBU por la zona. –habló Shishui por primera vez.

-y nuestro clan poco a poco va perdiendo habitantes.

-eso es normal. –decía Fugaku sereno- la mayoría de los Uchihas que no tienen un lazo parentesco directo, -por no decir todos menos él- se están uniendo en matrimonio entre ellos. Es lógico que con el paso del tiempo, el clan se vaya quedando pequeño.

-por esa razón, debemos hacer algo antes de que nuestro clan desaparezca.

-¿hacer algo con respeto a qué?

-matar el Hokage y así que el clan se haga el control de Konoha. –explicó uno donde en sus ojos se distinguía la codicia y la avaricia.

-… -sorpresa por parte del líder por no hablar de Itachi que estaba claramente expresivo del asombro.

-debemos aprovechar antes de que sea tarde. Podemos usar el poder del Kyuubi que reside en el interior del niño ese y la victoria será nuestra.

-…

-puede que haya algunas pérdidas pero serán sacrificios para nuestro propósito.

-…

-¿qué dice capitán?

-debemos hacerlo y adueñarnos de Konoha. El sueño de nuestro antepasado se verá real en esta generación dejándoselo de legado a nuestros hijos.

-es una locura desafiar a Konoha. En su poder tienen a ninjas poderosos como los líderes de los clanes de gran prestigio. –dijo Itachi contradictorio a esos planes.

-oh Itachi mira que eres negativo. –hablaba Shishui- ¿no te seduce la idea de poseer el poder sobre Konoha?

-¿no te estará seduciendo a ti, que ya pierdes la cabeza con ese sueño estúpido?

-calla Itachi. –ordenó Fugaku- no hables de lo que no sabes. –agregando después que asombró al pequeño, pero lo que le dejaba sin palabras era su rostro, un rostro donde la maldad lo consumía- ellos tienen razón. Hemos vivido alejados del resto como si fuéramos genes que contaminan a Konoha. No veo ningún impedimento para apoyar la idea.

La decisión de Fugaku dejó a todos satisfechos que alegres hablaban entre sí sobre las posibilidades de hacerse con el control de Konoha y como matar al Tercero. Aunque aquella alegría no era contagiada por Fugaku que simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlos inexpresivamente con un Itachi decepcionado de su progenitor.

-solo que… -interrumpiendo la felicidad de su clan- solo pido que este plan se ejecute cuando mi hijo Sasuke crezca y madure. –sintiendo como su hijo Itachi le miraba ahora con odio.

-si es solo eso, no habrá ningún problema. La verdad, cuantos más aliados poderosos tengamos de nuestro lado, mayor será nuestra victoria.

-…

Y los Uchihas volvieron a festejar y aclamar una victoria que suponían que estaba cantada.

-

De vuelta al hogar, en medio de aquella penumbra, en un silencio tenso. Itachi se mantenía levemente alejado de su padre. Le miraba de vez en cuando con el odio inyectado en sus ojos, y eso era perceptible para Fugaku que acabó por pararse. Soltando una bocanada de aire, se encaró con su primogénito. Las preguntas no salieron de la boca del mayor, en sus ojos negros ya estaba dicha la pregunta y eso fue lo que Itachi entendía, por lo que dio su respuesta.

-¿por qué otosan? ¿Cómo puedes apoyar tal idea? ¿Así pagas al Hokage la ayuda que nos ha dado? ¿Crees que a okasan le gustará saber lo que planeas? Y por si fuera poco, ¡¡vas a incluir a Sasuke en el asunto!!

-…

-no voy a permitirlo. –dijo amenazante.

-¿crees de verdad que un padre sería capaz de usar a sus hijos para una guerra? –aunque lamentablemente habían unas cuantas excepciones, sobre todo en los tiempos que corrían.

-…

-no tenía otra opción Itachi. No me quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo. ¿Recuerdas sus caras? Eran las de monstruos sedientos de poder y codicia. Si me opusiera, nos eliminarían sin vacilar. Puede que sea el líder, pero ellos en conjunto son más fuertes que yo.

-¿entonces…?

-solo he aceptado para seguirles la corriente. –pausando unos momentos- les he dicho que esperasen a que Sasuke creciera para ganar tiempo y pensar una manera de pararlos.

-pues díselo al Hokage.

-las decisiones del Hokage pasan por el consejo. Ellos ya tienen nuestro clan muy quemado. Notificarles los planes sería acusarme de alta traición y atentar contra todos los Uchihas, tu madre, Sasuke y tú incluidos.

-… -bajando la cabeza culpable de pensar mal de su padre.

-sin embargo, si llegado el momento no he conseguido pararles… tendré que asumir mi responsabilidad como líder y acabar con ellos por el bien del clan.

-… … …yo… yo… yo te ayudaré… me haré fuerte por si aparece esa posibilidad… pero no quiero que Sasuke se vea envuelto…

Fugaku se quedó anonadado ante tal decisión. Su hijo mayor de tan solo siete años, quería asumir un rol de ayudante en una matanza y también como protector de su hermano para que éste siguiera viviendo en la felicidad por la que su mujer y él habían defendido.

-veo que no podré persuadirte por mucho que lo intente.

-aahh –respondiendo afirmativamente.

-de acuerdo. El que tú te hagas fuerte, ayudará mucho a recuperar el equilibrio. Dejaremos que Sasuke viva tranquilo como cualquier niño corriente. –Itachi asintió con una sonrisa y más aliviado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Más tarde, de vuelta a su hogar, donde Ayame/Mikoto le esperaba despierta y preocupada por el asunto, Fugaku acabó por contarle los planes de su clan dejándola con las mismas palabras desaprobatorias que su hijo Itachi, pero en ella más expresivas.

-¡¿cómo… cómo pudiste haber aceptado una locura como esa?! ¡Fugaku-kun, ¿cómo has podido?!

-Ayame, ya te lo he explicado. Si me negasen, me liquidarían.

-pero…

-además también te dije que solo es una tapadera hasta que sepa cómo detenerles.

-¡díselo al Hokage! Él nos ha ayudado y nos ayudará.

-también te lo he dicho. Su decisión pasará por el consejo y empezará la guerra, acusándonos a todos sin excepción, como traidores.

-pero… es que… es que… -empezando a llorar- ellos no cambiarán de parecer… no podrás hacer que cambien de idea… y luchar contra ellos… Itachi y tú… no… no quiero…

-no hay otra alternativa. Itachi está decidido a combatir a mi lado y yo como jefe debo detenerles a la fuerza si es necesario.

-pero… pero… -mirándole con el rostro inundado de esas gotas salinas- por muy fuerte que seas… por muy fuerte que se haga Itachi… no podréis… -esas palabras acabaron por molestar al hombre.

-¿no puedo por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre dudas de mis capacidades?! ¡Si fuera Minato no dudarías de él! ¡¿VERDAD?!

-Fu… Fugaku-kun… -asombrada de que dijera cosas que eran parte del pasado y que no habían interferido en su relación matrimonial- no… no se trata de eso…

-¡¿entonces por qué siempre me consideras por debajo de los demás?!

-…

-… -rodando los ojos- no hay nada más que hablar.

-¿qué pasará con Sasuke? –definitivamente ella no iba a terminar la conversación- si eso ocurre, su felicidad se verá finalizada. Y cuando sepa los planes del clan…

-él no lo sabrá. –cortándola- y cuídate de no contárselo.

-¿cómo esperas que Sasuke crezca y no sepa que algo pasa en el clan?

-ya está Itachi para eso…

-Itachi… ¿por qué le dejas a Itachi todo lo que le pasa a Sasuke? –el hombre suspiró tratando de mantener la calma. Parece que el que Ayame volviese a ver la luz del día, la habían alterado, dispuesta a echarle en cara cualquier cosa- Itachi es solo un niño… nuestro hijo… y nosotros somos sus padres… ¿no te has parado a pensar en los sentimientos de Itachi? Le estamos dando todo lo bueno a Sasuke e Itachi está cargando con todas las penas…

-es por eso que no quiero que Sasuke pase lo mismo. –apareciendo el niño por la puerta sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo… -dijo Fugaku acercándose para reprenderle.

-después de esto es imposible dormir, además se escuchan vuestros gritos… por suerte Sasuke tiene el sueño profundo…

Ante esas palabras, el matrimonio no supo que decir. Solo quedarse avergonzados porque su hijo mayor les descubriera discutiendo. Más tormentos para su primogénito que guardaría en su baúl lleno de traumas. Y eso apenaba más a Ayame que empezaba ver el futuro de su familia negro. Cerrando los ojos, ahogando los sollozos se dirigió a la ventana observando el cielo nocturno donde la luna estaba oculta tras las nubes.

-está claro que diga lo que diga no cambiareis de parecer… esta bien… si eso es lo que habéis decidido…

Aunque no le gustase, tenía que aceptarlo. Le disgustaba que su hijo Itachi participase en algo tan arriesgado, por no hablar de Fugaku que era a lo que más temía. Si lo perdiese… no podría soportarlo… no podría soportar vivir sin él… era por eso que lo consideraba como alguien por debajo del resto, por temor a que se confiase en exceso. Ella bien sabía que en ocasiones acarreaba la muerte.

Fugaku no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando la nada. Ella era un libro abierto y podía leer claramente su disgusto y contradicción. ¿Por qué no era capaz de entenderlo? Él lo hacía en parte, la más importante, para protegerla. Se pondría como una fiera si algo le pasase. De hecho cuando sus camaradas Uchihas habían mencionado aquella reunión, en su cabeza había pensado que era relacionado con Ayame, o con Mikoto como ellos ahora la conocían.

Cada uno metido en pensamientos, preocupándose el uno por el otro, no se daban cuenta de cómo el pequeño los observaba fijamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Otros años pasaron, las situaciones a como estaban antes habían cambiado ligeramente, pero no el plan que llevaba a los Uchihas codiciosos a hacerse con el poder de Konoha. Sin embargo, últimamente se respiraba el recelo y la desconfianza que eran dirigidos a Uchiha Itachi. Últimamente el chico lucía demasiado extraño y el que Shishui se hubiera "suicidado" ayudaba a que señalaran a Itachi como culpable. Pues el fallecido había sido el mejor amigo de Itachi, hasta que él entró como ANBU alejándose de él, de su familia, de su novia (NA: esto se explicará en el siguiente cap.) y de todos. Ese alejamiento había producido desconfianza en Shishui que se dedicaba a vigilarlo, hasta que en la noche de reunión secreta de los Uchihas, murió ¿siendo un suicidio o asesinado?

Cuando los Uchihas lo habían acusado indirectamente, Fugaku había aparecido más que nada para defender a su hijo. Él podía leer en sus ojos la verdad, podía ver que su hijo estaba llegando a su propio límite de guardar aquello por más tiempo y al final se había revelado matando a aquel Uchiha. Por eso, aún sabiéndolo, había defendido a su hijo, estando más confuso sobre lo que podía hacer para detener a su clan. La actitud de su hijo, le hacía ver que ya no le importaba aquello que tanto había deseado proteger cuando era niño.

Ahora solo quedaba él para proteger a Sasuke. Además que podía ver cómo le pedía a gritos atenciones que solo le había dedicado a Itachi cuando destacaba en algo grande. Hechos que le ayudaban a que detener el clan a la fuerza sin salir heridos no fuese un sueño. Pero ahora… ahora… todo se desmoronaba… quizás había tomado una mala decisión al seguirles la corriente a sus compañeros Uchiha… quizás había tomado una mala decisión al dejar que Itachi le ayudara, obligándole en cierta manera, a hacerse fuerte… quizás todas sus decisiones nunca eran correctas… y le preocupaba que el haberse casado con Ayame lo fuera… quizás hubiera sido mejor dejarla con Minato…

¡NO!

¿Acaso no recordaba lo que Minato había hecho?

¿Cómo podía pensar que ella pudiera estar mejor con aquel rubio que con él que siempre estaba pendiente de que no le pasara nada malo, pero nunca a costa de gente inocente?

-¿te ocurre algo Fugaku-kun? –despertando de sus ensoñaciones, Fugaku vio como Ayame, pues para él siempre sería Ayame, había dejado de fregar los platos y lo miraba preocupada.

-… –viendo su té aún humeante.

-¿es Itachi?

-¡hn!

-¿te preocupa su actitud?

-creo que se ha perdido a sí mismo.

-es por eso, que te ocupas de Sasuke, para que él tampoco pierda el camino de su vida.

-Sasuke… desde que lo cogí en brazos he tenido una extraña sensación que me ha estado persiguiendo…

-¿una extraña sensación? –sentándose a su lado.

-el sentimiento de protegerlo más que a mi vida. Como si tuviese una premonición de que acabará siendo infeliz y solo. Confiaba en Itachi para que lo protegiese, pero ahora… hasta con él está distante… -pausando unos momentos- ¿con ella también lo está?

-sí. –asintiendo triste- el otro día vino preocupada preguntándome si pasaba algo…

-su actitud cambió después de que aquellos Uchihas le acusaran.

-lo sé…

-¿no te ha contado nada?

-es igual de reservado conmigo que contigo.

-…

-con un solo objetivo. –escuchando la voz del mayor que estaba apoyado en la puerta inexpresivo.

Fugaku y Ayame sorprendidos de tenerlo de vuelta tan pronto, se levantaron con un millón de preguntas.

-Sasuke ya se ha ido a la academia, ¿no?

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta cuando ya sabes la respuesta? –contestó el hombre con otra pregunta con ligera sospecha sobre su hijo. Lucía más inexpresivo que los últimos días y sinceramente temía que hubiera perdido la cabeza por completo acabando por hacer una locura.

-entonces, no está… -mirando hacia atrás como un gato al acecho, para posar sus ojos oscuros sobre sus padres- tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con vosotros, ¿os importaría acompañarme a la sala de entrenamiento?

Ayame miró a Fugaku, el cual estaba más preocupado. Sus palabras resultaban demasiado sospechosas. Sin embargo, aún así seguía siendo su hijo. Si todo resultaba mal, es que entonces él había sido un mal padre.

Con un hondo suspiro, asintió.

Una vez en el lugar, los tres sentados en el suelo, Itachi frente a ellos con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Fugaku y Ayame esperaban expectantes a que hablase o hiciese algún movimiento.

Finalmente abrió los ojos donde Fugaku reconoció la decisión que de niño había tenido.

-antes de nada, quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento y por haberos preocupado. –volviendo a cerrar los ojos esta vez con pena y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Sin esperarse eso, Fugaku y Ayame le miraron sorprendidos sin saber que decir.

-pero era necesario, por el bien de la familia. –mirándoles adoptando una pose seria.

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó el hombre.

-he actuado… desde que entré en ANBU, he actuado como espía para Konoha…

-¿có… cómo espía? –repitió Ayame escandalizada.

-entonces… ellos saben que nosotros… -farfullaba Fugaku pálido.

-aahhh. –contestando afirmativamente- sé que suena que os he traicionado. Pero no es así. He trabajado siguiendo las órdenes del clan siguiendo tu plan, y también he trabajado para Konoha.

-entonces, ¿trabajaste como doble espía? –preguntó Ayame sin entender los motivos y el porqué se lo confesaba.

-todo era de acuerdo con un plan elaborado que tenía desde hace años.

-¿un plan? ¿En qué consiste ese plan? –la respiración de Fugaku se volvió agitada.

-otosan, siempre hemos sabido que jamás cambiaríamos el ideal de los Uchiha, y no quisiste informar al Hokage por temor a que nos acusasen a todos como traidores por culpa del consejo. Sin embargo, yo no he podido callarme y se lo he confesado todo. –no hacía falta ver que el rostro de la mujer estaba más blanco que el papel, a punto de desmayarse- como era de esperar, el consejo y Danzo han participado en una decisión donde yo soy el ejecutor de ello, como misión para Konoha. –ambos adultos no dijeron nada, solo tragaron saliva con el miedo rodeándoles- la misión es exterminar al clan Uchiha.

Los segundos pasaron, las palabras quedaron muertas. El tick tack del reloj sonó más intenso que nunca.

-sin embargo, sé que es una misión suicida incluso para mí. Al Hokage-sama no le gustaba la misión, pero la decisión del consejo… por eso sé que una vez eliminados, aprovechando mi debilidad…

-¡YA HE OÍDO SUFICIENTE! –bramó Fugaku- -¡ANTES DICES QUE NO NOS HAS TRAICIONADO Y AHORA HABLAS DE MATARNOS! ¡PODÍA IMAGINARME ESTO… QUE NOS MATARAS… PERO QUE FUERAS TAN FRÍVOLO…!

-en ningún momento he dicho que os mataría a vosotros dos. –le cortó Itachi- mi misión es exterminar al clan Uchiha, pero nunca mataría a mis padres y mucho menos a Sasuke.

-en verdad no te entiendo Itachi… -sintiéndose el hombre mareado.

-otosan cuando aceptaste la guerra civil solo para seguirles el juego, yo siempre supe que traería represalias y acabarían con nosotros. Por mucho que entrenase, el tiempo corre también para ti. Hemos vivido en paz durante mucho tiempo y has quedado retrasado. Me imaginé que aunque los dos nos enfrentásemos al clan, tú no saldrías bien parado. –ahora Fugaku le miró asombrado de que se preocupase de esa manera por él- Eso empezaba a inquietarme y a estresarme. Por eso, creí que Hokage-sama podría ayudarnos. No pensé en las consecuencias de que todo lo que hacía, pasaba por Danzo y el consejo. Me sentí mal y desorientado. Entonces, hace unos días, apareció… alguien diciéndome que siguiera las órdenes de aniquilar al clan Uchiha, pero por supuesto que os dejara a vosotros vivos. El verdadero… nuestro verdadero plan sería que vosotros y Sasuke os marchaseis de Konoha, mientras él y yo exterminamos al clan. Es la única manera que a otosan no le pase nada. Pues aniquilar el clan se iba a hacer tarde o temprano.

-todo… todo… ¿ha sido por mí? –preguntó Fugaku emocionado.

-… he visto demasiado en estos años… okasan no se merece sufrir más… -desviando la mirada. Se estaba expresando demasiado.

-Itachi… -susurró Ayame enternecida.

-la misión se llevará a cabo tan pronto como abandonéis la casa. –decía ahora apurado- cuando Sasuke regrese, avisadle de que se prepare, pero sin contarle la verdad. –dándose la vuelta.

-un momento, solo quisiera saber… ¿quién es ese hombre? ¿Es realmente digno de confianza?

-completamente.

-…Itachi… ¿por qué mataste a Shishui? –volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-¿lo sabías?

-eres mi hijo.

-eso… fue por algo personal… -pausando unos instantes- me voy, tengo algo importante que hacer… cuando os vayáis seguid la dirección del país de la lluvia, allí habrá alguien que os guiará hasta que yo me reúna con vosotros.

-¿ese algo importante es Celinda? –habló la mujer levantándose para situarse al lado de su esposo- ¿vas a dejarla?

-…

-¿por qué no la llevas contigo? No creo que se oponga y a nosotros no nos parece mal.

-no… ella se queda por su bien…

-pero… para ayudarnos, sacrificas tu futuro con ella…

-quizás mi destino no sea estar con ella. –y con esas palabras desapareció sin saber que esa era la última vez que le verían.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Fugaku y Ayame siguiendo las indicaciones de su hijo se dedicaron a empacar las pertenencias más importantes. Estaba decidido que ese sería el último que vivirían en aquella casa, donde el fruto de su amor les había dos hijos sanos donde a gritos dirían lo orgullosos que estaban de ellos, principalmente del mayor y el sacrificio que hacía. Se estaba convirtiendo a sí mismo como criminal, al matar al clan, todo para que el cabeza de familia no participase en aquella masacre y pudiese vivir en paz con su mujer, cuya vida no le había brindado la tranquilidad por haber sido una Haruno.

En medio de la tarea, Ayame encontró un viejo álbum de fotos. La nostalgia hizo que lo abriera y se dedicara a mirar las fotos del pasado. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo valioso que dejaba atrás. La amistad con Tsume y Shibi, sus compañeros en su entrenamiento con la Godaime. Recordaba el entrenamiento pasado con ellos, lo duro que habían tenido que soportar, pero… aún así habían sido felices… igual que cuando había estado en su grupo como genin con Fugaku, Minato y su sensei Sakumo… ahora todo aquello eran recuerdos que debería almacenar… recuerdos que debía dejar atrás, como aquellas dos niñas que vivían infelices en el seno de la familia Haruno.

Ellas… acordarse de ellas… hacía que recordase aquellos días en que estuvieron todos juntos como una familia. Sus hijos puede que fueran pequeños, Itachi de apenas cuatro años, Sasuke de solo meses, pero ya en ese momento, había deseado con todo su corazón que aquellas niñas perteneciesen a la misma familia que ella. Lo deseaba tanto, que ya se había hecho un mar de ilusiones. Todo se iba haciendo real, cuando Itachi le había dicho que salía con la peliblanca. Con eso, solo le quedaba esperar que Sasuke se relacionara con la pelirosa y todo sería perfecto. Pero…

Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer. Sabía que llorar por algo tan trivial era una tontería. Pero eran sus hijos, eran parte de ella, y el deseo de una madre es que sean felices. No quería que otras chicas se les insinuaran, porque sabía que no los harían felices como aquellas dos niñas. Pues así era el comportamiento de una Haruno distintas a las demás. Preocuparse por la persona querida, arriesgarlo todo por él, antes que a sí misma.

Unas voces en conjunto la alertaron. Preocupada salió de la habitación donde Fugaku ya estaba en el pasillo.

-quédate aquí. –le dijo antes de salir y saber que ocurría. Pero ella no iba a obedecerle. Su corazón retumbaba con violencia.

-

Fugaku salió al exterior donde el comité Uchiha estaba al completo. Tuvo mala espina sobre el asunto y el temor que alguien escuchase los planes de su hijo.

-¿qué sucede?

-hemos descubierto al asesino de Shishui.

-¿ah sí? Bueno… será mejor tratar ese tema mañana… -maldición, justo ahora tenían que aparecer con el tema, y algo le decía que no estaban muy equivocados sobre quién había sido. Solo le quedaba posponerlo.

-no capitán, no podemos permitir que ese asesino siga tranquilo en su casa.

-por favor, les ruego que mañana trataremos el asunto con la mayor severidad posible.

-¡¿acaso no sabes que Itachi es el asesino de Shishui?! –acabó por decir el padre del fallecido con ira y rencor.

Lo que se temía se hizo realidad, por lo que solo pudo cerrar los ojos, mientras atrás Ayame estaba asustada sobre cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos.

-aunque sea su hijo, es un asesino que debemos capturar y ejecutar. ¡¡Itachi sal de una vez!! –dijo uno hacia la casa.

-mi hijo no se encuentra en estos momentos.

-¡¿dónde está entonces?!

-exigimos su captura y ejecución de inmediato.

-ese traidor de seguro que sigue órdenes de Konoha.

-siempre me dio mala espina ese bastardo.

-se lo tenía muy creído solo por ser un prodigio.

Tantas palabras, tantos insultos, todos hablando al mismo tiempo mal de Itachi acabaron por enfurecer a Fugaku que se lanzó sobre el más cercano, golpeándolo y que acabase en el suelo.

-a mi hijo nadie le habla de esa manera. –entrecerrando los ojos con el sharingan activo.

-lo sabía, -habló ahora Teyaki- hermano tú sabías que Itachi era el culpable y lo has estado encubriendo, ¡CONFIESA!

-por lo menos yo no seré tan ruin como nuestro fallecido padre.

-¡TRAIDOR!

-¡CAPTURARLE!

Y así se desarrolló una lucha donde parecía un todos contra todos, pese a que realmente era solo Fugaku contra todos los Uchihas varones. Como era de suponer, la edad del líder Uchiha había hecho mella sobre él y su fuerza y agilidad ya no eran como la de antaño. Sin embargo, las cosas se le complicaron cuando uno de los Uchihas se había internado en la casa, con Ayame en su poder la cual se resistía.

-¡SOLTADLA! –rugió fuera de sí golpeando a diestro y siniestro.

En acto desesperado por intentar rescatarla tuvo un pequeño descuido y Ayame vio como el rostro de Fugaku se descomponía. Lo siguiente transcurrió a cámara lenta, él cayendo con un hilo de sangre descendiendo sobre su labio, objetos afilados sobre su espalda…

-¡¡FUGAKU-KUN!!

…ella llamándolo desesperada, intentando soltarse para que no cayese, pero tuvo el mismo destino que su marido. Las lágrimas fueron cayendo, así como la sangre sobre su espalda…

-A… ya… me… -murmuró él con voz queda estirando el brazo para alcanzarla.

…pero igual que él, cayó al suelo bruscamente. Soltando maldiciones, se arrastró hacia ella, pese al dolor que lo quemaba. Sus sentidos le fallaron al sentir como aquellos Uchihas desalmados continuaban rematándole, como si no quisieran que al menos no pudiera despedirse de ella.

Maldición.

Ya no sentía nada. Solo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos…

-A… ya… me…

…pero no antes de verla por última vez, de estar con ella por última vez. Repentinamente ya no sintió aquellos golpes, aquellas armas atravesándole la piel, pero no quería pararse en saber lo que ocurría. Su destino era alcanzar a la persona que más amaba que yacía inmóvil… ¿Muerta? No… imposible… no…

A poca distancia vio unos pies y como un sujeto se arrodillaba frente a su mujer quitándole las armas que tenía a su espalda.

-su… suél… tala…

El tipo le miró y Fugaku lo reconoció. Aquel enmascarado de careta naranja estaba allí de nuevo. ¿Mirándolo con compasión y dolor? Era algo que percibía. Incluso a través de su único ojo visible vio lágrimas.

-lo siento… -es lo único que pudo decir con voz grave.

-A… Ayame… -empezando a llorar por primera vez en su vida.

Tobi/Madara vio aquella pena que siempre le perseguía. Podría saber el dolor que estaba pasando. Él podría haberlo parado. Él se había sentido muy seguro de que nada ocurriría esta vez. Él había sido el culpable de que la tragedia se volviera a repetir, pero esta vez la desolación sería doble. Fugaku no tardaría en dar su último suspiro. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Podría aliviarle el dolor físico y así tener una muerte tranquila, pero nunca le quitaría el dolor emocional.

Las hojas de arce bailaron alrededor de los presentes y Tobi/Madara las vio como si leyese un mensaje. Suspirando, cargó a la mujer y después al hombre quién perdido en su pena no hacía el amago de protestar o preguntar a dónde lo llevaba.

Cuando Fugaku se dio cuenta, se encontró en la sala de entrenamiento con Ayame a su lado apoyada sobre él, lo que le llamó la atención de ella era su débil respirar.

-A… ¿Ayame?

-aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda. –dijo el enmascarado saliendo por la puerta- el milagro del pasado te ha concedido que estés con ella hasta que des tu último suspiro. –cerrando la puerta dejándoles intimidad, pues ahora él sobraba, ya no podía hacer nada para salvarles.

Sin decir nada, solo mirando la puerta agradeció en silencio a aquel hombre. Con dificultades, levantó el brazo para rodear el cuerpo de su mujer sintiendo que tan frío estaba.

-lo siento… -intentando hacer presión- no quería que acabaras así…

-da igual… ya te lo dije una vez… no me importa ser el objetivo si estoy con la persona que amo… siempre te he amado… siempre…

-…

-pese a todo lo ocurrido… estar contigo me ha hecho ser muy feliz… siempre estabas ahí apoyándome aunque a tu manera… ayudándome… hemos tenido dos hijos… creo que ya no podíamos dar más en esta vida… no me arrepiento de nada…

-Ayame… -atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-no… Ayame ahora por fin desaparecerá de la mente de todos… incluso muerta seré enterrada como Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer de Fugaku Uchiha…

-Ayame… -viéndolo todo nublado por lo que supo que solo tenía segundos de vida- siempre… siempre te he amado… desde aquella vez… desde la primera vez que te conocí… creí que nunca estarías a mi alcance… por eso después de aquello te di como perdida… que no te fijarías en alguien tan amargado como yo…

La mujer sonrió débilmente.

-baka… yo también… ya te lo he dicho… tú siempre has sido mi fortaleza… desde niños… ojalá… -descendiendo aquellas lágrimas por última vez- existiesen las segundas oportunidades… volver a nacer… y volver estar contigo…

-siempre… siempre lo estarás… -buscando a ciegas su mano- juntos recibiremos a la muerte… -apretándola con temblor.

-juntos…

Y ambos cayeron.

-

_-… -con eso había finalizado el destino de sus padres. Miró al chico que en su sitio temblaba, por lo que supuso que estaría sollozando._

_-mientes… ¡eso es mentira! ¡Itachi mató al clan y a ellos! ¡Él me lo enseñó! ¡Él me lo mostró! ¡Esa versión es una invención tuya!_

_-no hay manera de que me creas. –suspirando- Itachi te mostró otros hechos que lo denominasen como único culpable. Lo hizo con esa intención porque como tú, estuvo muy afectado de que matasen a sus padres, si él estuviese ahí…_

_-¡NO! ¡MIENTES! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO!_

_-es la verdad Sasuke, así como el hecho de una vez enterado, la rabia le consumió y acabó matando al resto del clan a sangre fría. Acabó por sentirse desorientado, culpable y solo. _

_-…_

_-tú no sabes lo que una chica puede llenar ese vacío que te consume. Después de todo, tú la dejaste como hizo tu hermano. Piensas que haces lo correcto, pero al final la acabas echando de menos. Así como la nostalgia de los días pasados con ella. La primera vez que la conociste…_

_A la mente de Sasuke le vino aquel día en la feria cuando la conoció por primera vez. No se imaginaba que sus raíces hubieran sido cuando tan solo eran bebés de pocos meses._

_Por otra parte, no se imaginaba lo tan importante que era para sus padres y su hermano, principalmente para su padre, el cual siempre creía que Itachi era su favorito, cuando todo lo que habían hecho era por él. _

_Y Naruto… con ese recuerdo, entendía porque lo odiaba tanto. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Todo en él ya no le sonaba amistad de hermanos como le había dicho, sino hipocresía._

_-por tu silencio deduzco que ya me crees…_

_-supongamos que lo que me has contado es cierto. ¿Por qué Itachi me hizo creer que él los había matado? Puedo entender que acabase con el clan… pero que asumiera que el asesinato de mis padres fuese también obra suya… que mintiera respeto a la razón de haberlos matado…_

_-ya te lo he dicho. Estaba solo y desorientado. Había finalizado su relación con su novia, una de las personas que tanto amaba, creía que todo iba a estar bien si se marchaba con su familia para que tuvierais una vida mejor. No se esperaba encontrarlos muertos. Eso le hizo entrar en shock. Tuvo una vida tranquila, pero tras la muerte de tus padres, sino fuera por ella, quién sabe como acabaría viviendo. Sin embargo, incluso él tuvo un destino fatal, llorando lágrimas de sangre al perderlo absolutamente todo._

_-¿qué intentas decir?_

_-ella… Celinda amaba con toda su alma a tu hermano, como Sakura contigo. De alguna manera supo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche trágica. Así que fue a verle. Después de todo, ella se negaba a odiarle, tras sus palabras crueles de despedida. Pues la relación que habían tenido fue un sueño antes de la pesadilla._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Que no se diga que no lo actualicé rápido, ¿eh? La verdad es que como la mayor parte del cap estaba escrito, pues eso ayudó bastante.

Bueno, no sé si habéis llorado porque al decir verdad yo sí lo hice al escribirlo. Quizás es que soy muy sensible, pero en fin…

Añadí una escena sasusaku porque ya era hora de que estos aparecieran y así saber cómo fue que se conocieron y que samura se enamorara de él, aunque en el siguiente cap será más claro.

Sé que el final me salió muy rápido y muy raro, pero aunque no sea justificante, estoy con otra PC y me siento rara escribiendo con ella.

Pues nada más, solo daros las gracias por vuestros reviews que por ellos es que he actualizado rápido. Así que ya sabéis.

Antes de que se me olvide, hice una encuesta en sobre si queréis **lemon** SASUSAKU en este fic, solo voy a contar los votos de la encuesta y los de en foros donde también lo publico.

También tengo que pediros, si queréis que haga lemon entre ITACHIXCELINDA. Ahí contaré los votos de los reviews y en el de los foros.

Besos a todos/as

'Atori'


	7. CAPÍTULO 3 1ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Itachi x Celinda.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_-…De alguna manera supo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche trágica. Así que fue a verle. Después de todo, ella se negaba a odiarle, tras sus palabras crueles de despedida. Pues la relación que habían tenido fue un sueño antes de la pesadilla._

-

DESTINO 3: LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE

~ _**Primera Parte:**__ El sueño antes de la pesadilla_~

-

_23 de Julio_

-adelante. –había dicho Ayame sentada en la cama de un hospital con un bebé en brazos.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y allí aparecía Hiruzen Sarutobi en compañía de Uchiha Itachi. La mujer pudo observar como ahora su hijo mayor lucía demasiado nervioso, cosa inusual en él.

-enhorabuena por tu segundo hijo. –le felicitó con una sonrisa lo que una vez hace tiempo había sido el Tercer Hokage.

-ah… gracias… -asintiendo con una reverencia- le agradezco también que cuidase a Itachi… no tenía con quién dejarlo mientras estaba ingresada… -bajando la cabeza al recordar la negación del clan al hacerse cargo por unos simples días al pequeño Itachi, mientras ella estaba en el hospital para dar a luz.

-no te preocupes. Comprendo la situación, además Itachi-kun no me ha dado ningún problema. –sonriendo al niño, pero éste se mantenía nervioso y hasta preocupado- a propósito, ¿Fugaku ya se ha enterado que su hijo ha nacido?

-no. Está de misión y no me gustaría que se distrajera. Además, quiero sorprenderle cuando regrese.

-se llevará una gran sorpresa. –sonriendo ampliamente- Bueno, aquí te dejo a Itachi-kun, vendré por él más tarde.

-muchas gracias. –dijo de nuevo, para después ver como el anciano desaparecía y quedaba su hijo en la puerta vacilante- ven, ¿no quieres conocer a tu hermanito?

-ahm… hai… -y con pasos torpes se fue acercando hasta la cama donde estaba sentada su madre con el bebé en brazos.

-

"_Desde el momento en que supe que iba a dejar de ser hijo único y tener un hermanito, algo en mí hizo que naciera. El sentimiento de protección. _

_Durante los meses que pasaron me iba preparando y mentalizándome sobre cómo sería mi hermanito, cómo cuidarlo, cómo protegerlo… _

_Quería hacerlo bien, perfecto. Que nunca me odiara, que nunca me aborreciera, que nunca considerara mi existencia como algo que le perjudicara._

_Sin embargo, ahora que ya está aquí, que por fin vino al mundo. Me invadía el nerviosismo y la inseguridad. Por lo general, yo era alguien muy calmado y decidido. Sobre todo si tienes un abuelo que te mira con el sharingan, capaz de mandarte a un espacio donde vives una pesadilla. No quería que a él le pasara lo mismo. No quería que lo mirasen mal como el clan hacía conmigo._

_Quería que fuera feliz. Pero después de todo, solo soy un niño, y no sé cómo hacer para que nunca me odie."_

-

-se parece mucho a ti cuando eras un recién nacido. –interrumpió la mujer los pensamientos de su hijo.

Itachi la miró por unos segundos sorprendido, y luego a su hermanito sin encontrar ningún rasgo en lo que se pareciera a él.

-por cierto, se llama Sasuke como tú sugeriste. –nuevo asombro donde ahora los ojos negros de Itachi se enfocaban en los verde de su madre.

Cuando Itachi le había sugerido el nombre para su hermano, basándose en aquel ninja poderoso, no se imaginaba que lo hubieran tenido en cuenta. Pues él a pesar de su corta edad, era consciente que a veces los padres hacen preguntas que al final acaban por ignorar o solo para hacerles gracia. Y que aceptasen el nombre que había elegido, le daba más ganas de protegerlo, más que a nadie, más que a sí mismo.

-okasan… etto… ¿puedo… puedo cogerlo?

En situaciones normales, ninguna madre dejaría a su hijo recién nacido, en manos de niños de cinco años, pero Ayame confiaba plenamente en Itachi. Sonrió con dulzura y se lo tendió con cuidado.

-cuidado con la cabecita. –le advirtió con suavidad.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, Itachi cargó de forma perfecta al pequeño Sasuke, observándolo dormir sin haberse alterado ni protestado. Eso lo alivió ya que su presencia para él no le era molestia… de momento, claro.

Ayame por su parte, solo pudo sonreír tiernamente. El cuadro que tenía frente a ella, era el más hermoso que jamás había visto. Al decir verdad, pese a la decisión de su primogénito de cuidar de Sasuke, le preocupaba que con su nacimiento cogiera ese sentimiento tan general en los niños que dejan de ser únicos, ese monstruo de los celos, que siempre ronda buscando alguna víctima. Pero Itachi no había sido víctima, al contrario. Ver como su nerviosismo había desaparecido, la mirada que le lanzaba a su hermanito, esa mirada de ternura que nunca había visto, le aseguraba que Itachi iba a ser un excelente hermano mayor que siempre cuidaría del pequeño Sasuke.

-eso será un buen entrenamiento como futuro padre. –murmuró Ayame divertida.

-¿eh? –mirándola sonrojado- okasan… -virando la cabeza avergonzado, síntoma heredado de Fugaku que hizo reír a la mujer. Sin embargo, en el interior de Itachi no puedo evitar pensar infantilmente cómo sería la mujer con la que en un futuro tendría hijos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_10 de Octubre_

Las casas caían como si estuvieran hechas de paja y se azotara un vendaval muy fuerte, cuando la situación se denominaba a dos palabras, "Kyuubi" y "destrucción".

Muchas de esas casas que se derrumbaban, tenían personas dentro. Algunos eran salvados por los ANBUS; otros quedaban entre aquellos escombros teniendo un final desconsolador; y otros ya no se moverían más.

Escenas trágicas, escenas donde todos querían llorar, escenas donde querían despertar de esa pesadilla… escenas que quedarían grabadas en las memorias de todos.

Sin embargo, lo que pasaba en las calles de Konoha, era algo que despreocupaba en cierta casa donde una mujer no paraba de soltar maldiciones como excusa por el dolor que sentía. Frente a ella, otra mujer de cabellos castaños se dedicaba a atenderla y a proporcionarle los cuidados necesarios. En otro lado, apoyado sobre la pared, un rubio miraba lo ocurrido con los brazos cruzados, mirando de soslayo a la mujer que soltaba las maldiciones donde su nombre estaba como culpable, y a la ventana donde había una niña que miraba asustada lo que ocurría fuera, para alternar su vista hacia la mujer castaña.

-okasan…

-¡cállate! ¡No me desconcentres! –ordenó de mal humor por culpa del estrés que tenía. Pues en sus manos estaba un parto complicado donde la paciente era la esposa del Hokage.

La niña solo pudo mirar el piso, pero segundos después vio al hombre rubio, al Hokage de la villa. En sus ojos verdes estaba la confusión de porqué ese hombre, responsable de proteger Konoha, se encontraba tranquilamente ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó el hombre al calmado.

-ah… etto… -bajando la vista. ¿Cómo que qué ocurría? ¿Acaso no era demasiado obvio?

-¡Celinda sé más respetuosa con el Cuarto Maestro Hokage! –la reprendió la mujer castaña cuando en realidad la niña no había hecho nada inapropiado, por lo que se mordió el labio inferior.

-tranquila Nadeshiko-san, es lógico que la niña me mire extrañada. Para todos los niños soy el héroe de esta villa capaz de salvarlos de cualquier peligro, ¿verdad Celinda-chan?

Y no supo porqué, que la niña sintió un escalofrío.

-me voy entonces. –despegándose de la pared para dirigirse a la salida- Le encargo a Kushina-chan, Nadeshiko-san.

-confíe en mí Hokage-sama, le aseguro que traeré a su hijo al mundo sano y salvo. Y Kushina-sama no sufrirá en absoluto.

-justo como esperaba de la familia Haruno. –mirando hacia el frente- aunque solo muy pocas son dignas de gran belleza que se pierden por estúpidos amargados y marginados. –agregando con desdén.

Sus últimas palabras dichas entre murmullos, fueron algo que solo Celinda pudo escuchar y preguntarse a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo, pero la situación trágica de afuera no parecía controlarse. De hecho, se podía ver a unas cuantas manzanas la figura del Kyuubi.

¿Habría vencido al Cuarto Hokage?

Eso se preguntaba la niña, pues de ser así, todo estaba perdido. Según lo que le habían contado, aquel hombre rubio, era el más poderoso de todo el mundo shinobi.

Repentinamente, algo la interrumpió de sus inquietudes y fue el escuchar el llanto incesable de un bebé. Al voltearse, se encontró a su madre con un recién nacido.

Vio como hacía unos cuantos sellos y después el bebé desapareció.

-puede estar tranquila Kushina-sama, he trasladado a su hijo a un lugar más seguro.

Y justo en ese, un temblor, hizo que las tres residentes se movieran y que las paredes se desquebrajaran.

-okasan… -yendo a su lado como la niña de cinco años que era, en busca de su refugio.

-¡suéltame! –apartándola bruscamente haciendo que la pequeña cayese al suelo. Celinda la miró sorprendida- ¡primero es Kushina-sama! –dejándole en claro, que antes de proteger a su propia hija, estaba la mujer pelirroja.

-o… ka… san… -murmuró con lágrimas. Observó como su madre cargaba a aquella mujer que ahora lucía más calmada tras haber superado el parto. Y eso fue lo último que vio, ya que el techo se les cayera encima.

-

Cuando hubo recuperado el sentido, Celinda sintió el cuerpo adormecido y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Mirando lo que tenía, se encontró con las paredes de la casa del Hokage caídas y sobre su cuerpo. Haciendo acopio de su poca fuerza, intentó liberarse, pero sin éxito.

-mamá… -llamándola con lágrimas en busca de su ayuda- ¡mamá! –gritaba desesperada- mamá… -sollozando sintiendo que volvía a perder el conocimiento.

De pronto, escuchó unas voces lejanas, consiguiendo captar algunas palabras sueltas.

-aquí… aquí… rápido, rápido…

-¿Kushina-sama está bien?

-aquí hay una niña… rápido, ayudadme a sacarla…

-aquí hay una mujer… está muy grave…

-¿dónde está Kushina-sama?

Y eso escuchaba, hasta que sintió como unos brazos la sacaban de aquel amasijo de paredes, esa misma persona la abrazó con fuerza a modo de protección.

-¡dios mío! Que alguien llame a los curanderos…

-mamá… -volvió a murmurar Celinda.

-tranquila pequeña. –le dijo el mismo sujeto que la tenía abrazada y que la obligaba a que esquivara las cosas que caían del cielo como meteoritos por culpa del Kyuubi que andaba en Konoha descontrolado como si buscase a alguien.

-rápido, llévala con el resto de los niños refugiados. –había ordenado uno que le daba la espalda y se dedicaba a sujetar los escombros para que otro pudiera sacar a la mujer que había quedado atrapada.

-¡entendido!

-¡mamá…! ¡MAMÁ! –gritando con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban al descubrir que la mujer que sacaban era su propia madre la cual a primera vista lucía muy grave.

-tranquila. –la alentaba el ninja que la llevaba- ellos se encargaran de cuidarla.

Sin embargo, no parecía calmarla ya que seguía sollozando desesperada.

Durante largos minutos, donde Celinda veía los destrozos que ocasionaba aquel animal mítico, desde casas destruidas o a gente agonizar del dolor siendo curados por ninjas médicos que trabajaban con la presión.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que en vez de alejarla del peligro, la llevaban a la línea de fuego donde el Kyuubi estaba a tan solo metros de distancia.

Mirar a aquel zorro demoníaco hizo que le provocara un ligero temblor y no percibiera un kunai sobre su cuello. Completamente aterrorizada se giró donde la imagen del ninja que la había salvado había cambiado a la de un hombre diferente de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-lo siento, pero cumplo órdenes del líder, del verdadero líder. –alzando ese kunai para darle una muerte precisa y segura.

Concentrado en su misión, con la niña a su merced paralizada del terror, no se percató de que uno de los escombros cayó encima suya, quedando de cintura hacia abajo atrapado y con un hilo de sangre descendiendo de su labio.

Celinda asustada, se soltó de su agarre y cuando estuvo libre, sintió como ese hombre la cogía de la pierna como si quisiera terminar su trabajo.

-mo… moriréis… tú… tú… y las demás… -decía con veneno en la voz y al mismo tiempo como si se tratara de una predicción. Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras porque el oxígeno dejó de ir a sus pulmones.

Con la respiración irregular, se zafó por completo de él. Quiso escapar de ese lugar, de ese infierno, pero no sabía a donde ir. Además temía pedir ayuda a alguien y que de improvisto se transformara en otra persona desconocida con oscuros propósitos. En medio de semejante ajetreo, escuchó el llanto desesperado de un bebé. Y al voltearse se topó con el infante en el suelo, y a un lado a un hombre con un kunai incrustado en su espalda. No le tomó atención, sino al bebé que yacía donde pudo ver el color de su poco cabello.

-¡¿Sakura?! –corriendo hacia ella.

Con cuidado, la cogió con ambas manos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y entonces sintió como estaba demasiado caliente.

-Sa… Sakura… –apretándola más temblorosa.

Ella pese a su corta edad, sabía que estaba enferma, pues por algo había crecido en una familia donde la mayoría ejercía la medicina como profesión para sí mismos, y sabía distinguir los síntomas.

De pronto, sintió que alguien la miraba intensamente. Sujetando con más firmeza a la pequeña Sakura, se fue volteando lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con el Kyuubi. El zorro se dedicaba a observarla con fijeza y con ira. Bocanadas de aire salían de sus fosas nasales como si estuviera viendo una escena desagradable.

Para Celinda, ver aquellos ojos rojos escarlata la paralizaban. Sentía como si viviera en una ilusión terrorífica donde su vida estaba pendiente de un hilo.

Celinda frente al Kyuubi, el Kyuubi frente a Celinda. En esos momentos, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se percataba de que aquel zorro se había detenido a causa de una niña que parecía tener instintos de acabar con su vida, más que la de cualquier otro civil. Pues la gente estaba más ocupada en salvar sus vidas que fijarse en lo que hacía el Kyuubi.

La pequeña todavía paralizada, con el bebé Sakura en brazos llorando a causa de la enfermedad que padecía, no pudo fijarse en que aquel zorro aprovechándose de su parálisis, había movido una de sus nueve colas para romper una de las tantas casas de Konoha y que los restos cayesen sobre aquellas dos niñas indefensas.

Celinda seguía centrada en esos ojos rojos como la sangre, no sintió como de repente el cielo se había oscurecido a causa de aquel escombro, ignoró la sensación de escalofrío que hasta su prima había tenido. Esos ojos, aquellos ojos…

El contacto visual se fue interrumpido y su mente volvió a la realidad, al sentir como rodaba y percibía pequeños raspones en el brazo de poca importancia. Pero Sakura era otra historia, por lo que la protegió con todo su cuerpo. Cuando dejó de rodar, hizo un análisis de lo ocurrido. Sakura seguía llorando pero sin ninguna lesión externa. Mientras que ella tenía un pequeño corte en la frente donde gotas de sangre habían caído al suelo. Estaba rodeado por dos brazos cubiertos con un cuerpo de estatura similar a la suya, pero de sexo distinto.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza, levantó la cabeza viendo a un niño de cabellos largos y oscuros recogido en una coleta baja. La tenía sujeta firmemente y su vista centrada en aquel demonio de cuatro patas. Entonces se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba manchado de sangre. Por lo que su primer instinto, fue…

-o… oye… ¿estás bien?

La pregunta formulada hizo que sus miradas entraran en contacto por primera vez y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

Rompiendo aquello, Sakura lloró con más fuerza y pataleó con ganas haciendo que Celinda se fijara en ella intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿está bien? –preguntó aquel niño.

-ahm… sí… gracias por haberme salvado… -agradeció sin poder mirarle.

-… te llevaré donde está tu madre… -pero aquel niño vio como se entristecía- ¿qué ocurre?

-mi madre… mi mamá… -reprimiendo sus sollozos, escondiendo su rostro en el de Sakura, como si ella fuese su consuelo.

-comprendo… -sabiendo que su madre había sido victima del Kyuubi- ven conmigo. –le propuso, obteniendo su atención y sorpresa- te llevaré donde está mi madre. Nuestro refugio es seguro… por lo menos de ese zorro demoníaco… -agregó con algo de misterio- además… parece que tu hermana necesita ayuda de mayores…

-no… no es mi hermana… es mi prima… -le corrigió.

-esta bien. ¿Vamos? –ofreciéndole la mano para que se la cogiera y así marcharse seguros de aquel apocalíptico lugar- por cierto, me llamo Uchiha Itachi del clan Uchiha.

-ah… Haruno Celinda… y ella es Haruno Sakura…

-Haruno… ¿eh? –murmuró dándole la espalda para ver que camino era el mejor para tomar.

Celinda no escuchó sus últimas palabras, pues estaba más atenta a la mano que le tenía cogida. Ya que como su rostro, también estaba impregnada de sangre.

-oye… ehm… Itachi-kun… -empezó titubeante.

-¿Itachi-kun? –repitió desconcertado. Estaban en las afueras de Konoha, por lo que se tomó la libertad para girarse y que en su rostro reflejara la pregunta silenciosa.

-ah… te… ¿te molesta que te llame así?

-no, es que nadie me lo ha llamado. Solo mi madre en ocasiones contadas. No tengo ningún problema en que me digas así.

-vale… etto… Itachi-kun… ¿te duele algo? –una mueca confusa se formó en los labios del niño- es que tienes la cara llena de sangre y tu mano…

-pero no es mía. –mirando su propia extremidad, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba para sacar un pañuelo y limpiarse- supongo que sería del tipo que atacó a mi madre y a mí. Sin embargo, lo obligué a que saliera y así enfrentarme a él, sin tener que involucrar a mi hermano y a mi madre.

-debes… debes de ser muy fuerte, entonces…

-puede… -dándole una sonrisa- vamos, ya estamos llegando.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-okasan…

Itachi habló hacia alguien que estaba delante, al mismo tiempo que le soltaba la mano bruscamente como si empezara a quemar. Eso la deprimió por unos momentos, ya que le recordaba el trauma de no ser querida por ser una niña de extraño color de pelo, sin embargo al ver a la mujer que Itachi tenía por madre, no pudo evitar quedar impresionada.

Estaba de pie, antes posiblemente sentada en aquella extraña silla que parecía propia de reyes. Tenía un bebé en brazos, abrigado con una manta azul oscuro, como los cabellos de aquella mujer que a sus ojos, era increíblemente bella. Algo le llamó la atención, y fueron sus ojos… demasiado parecidos a los suyos… a los de la familia Haruno.

Siguiendo con su impresión, no se dio cuenta de que ella se había acercado, observándola con el mismo asombro que ella. Despertando de su trance, viéndola tan cerca, creyendo que la observaba como bicho raro, apretó contra sí a la pequeña Sakura, temiendo que la mirara de la misma manera.

-okasan… ehm… me encontré con esta niña que estaba sola y en peligro… no importa que la haya traído, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Itachi que estaba más que extrañado por las reacciones que su madre daba. Como Celinda, creía que la observaba por ser una niña un tanto peculiar por culpa de su color de pelo. Algo raro, ya que su madre no era de esas.

-por supuesto que no. –contestó con sus ojos verdes sobre aquella niña, hasta que por fin sonrió cálidamente- te llamas Haruno Celinda, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

-ah… ¿cómo lo ha sabido? –preguntó en una mezcla de asustada y de sorpresa.

Su nombre era muy poco común. ¿Acaso podía leer la mente de los demás?

-sería muy complicado de explicar para alguien tan joven como tú. –respondió.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Era como si supiera algo importante que la vinculaban a ambas.

-y ese bebé que tienes en brazos se llama Haruno Sakura, ¿no? –volvió a preguntar.

Que supiera el nombre de su prima, era algo que la hacían desconfiar y preguntarse quién era realmente esa mujer. Retrocediendo un paso, con la tensión sobre su cuerpo, todo eso unido provocó que Sakura que se había quedado dormida, despertase y volviera a llorar como antes. Celinda intentó tranquilizarla.

¡Maldición!

Antes había parado porque de tanto llorar se había quedado agotada y el sueño había acabado por vencerla.

Vio unos brazos que intentaban coger a su prima, y de forma instantánea se apartó a grandes zancadas con miedo en sus ojos.

-tranquila que no le haré nada. –le dijo con voz calmada y comprensiva, que quería creer. Pero en su subconsciente aún tenía el trauma de lo que su madre y su tía le hacían cada vez que Sakura enfermaba o lloraba. Aquellas golpizas, sus gritos… era algo imposible de olvidar.

-no… eso no es verdad… le hará algo malo y si se lo hace, mi mamá y mi tía me echarán la culpa y se enfadarán conmigo…

-tranquila, no le haré daño a Sakura-chan ni tampoco a ti… -de verdad que quería creerla… pero… la vio ponerse de rodillas, y como una de sus manos se dirigía hasta su frente sintiendo algo cálido y reconfortable.

Anonada, se llevó una mano a la zona notando su piel sin aquel corte, miró a la peliazulada donde le sonreía con ternura.

Podía creer en ella… podía creer en su sonrisa… en su calidez… en su bondad…

En definitiva, aquella mujer no solo era bella, tenía miles de cualidades que la hacían la mejor mujer del mundo y deseosa de ser como ella.

Sin más vacilación, le tendió a su prima. Curiosa, se fijó en que mostraba muecas de decepción sobre Sakura. ¿Es que acaso su prima tenía algo malo? Iba a preguntarlo, cuando vio algo verde sobre sus manos y se lo aplicaba a la bebé Haruno. Poco a poco el rojo de su rostro iba desapareciendo provocando en Celinda un profundo alivio que no tardó en exteriorizar.

Aunque sabía que el que su prima se curara, no era solo gracias a aquella gran mujer, sino también al niño que la había salvado y que muy amablemente le había traído con ellos.

Ahora que se fijaba en aquel lugar, tenía un emblema con forma de paipai, que tanto la mujer como Itachi-kun, y hasta el bebé llevaban. Atribuyó a que ese refugio era exclusivo para esa familia. Siguiendo con su inspección, se centró en la gran silla REAL, viendo ahora allí al pequeño Itachi con el bebé en regazo.

¡Por Kami!

Era realmente una escena hermosa. Ver aquel pelinegro, con un codo apoyado en el posabrazos y sus ojos negros sobre el bebé como si ejerciera función de padre, le producían en Celinda un sonrojo que la dejaba con las mejillas ardiendo.

Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era eso que sentía en su pecho? ¿Por qué su corazón latía con fuerza? ¿Qué era?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de que la pesadilla del Kyuubi tuviese fin, las cosas fueron comunicándose poco a poco. Lo primero, los fallecidos a los familiares que no habían participado en la resistencia. Las victimas que estaban hospitalizadas.

Las madres de Celinda y Sakura habían sido una de ellas, por lo que, creyendo que se iba a quedar con el Hokage mientras se recuperaban, se había llevado una sorpresa al ver de nuevo a aquella mujer con la oferta de que se hospedaran en su casa.

De verdad que esa mujer era increíble… fue entonces, que de camino a su nuevo hogar… temporalmente… se dio cuenta que se refería a ella como "esa mujer" o "aquella mujer". Y alguien como ella, debería ser tratada con respeto, por lo menos, eso era lo que Celinda creía. Pero le daba algo de corte preguntar su nombre, principalmente por el otro hombre que estaba y que al parecer era su marido.

De pronto, sintió unas intensas miradas gélidas. Alzó la cabeza, y se encontró con personas que los observaban con demasiado descaro. En el ambiente podía percibir como la ira y la molestia les rodeaban. Con miedo, asustada, aferró el cuerpo de Sakura contra sí.

-tranquila, no te harán nada. –le dijo Ayame sujetándole la mano para que tuviera confianza.

Ella solo asintió, pero en su mente el trauma volvió a perseguirla. Su cabello blanco, su perdición, seguro que era el objeto de esas miradas y esos sentimientos que envolvían a todos los Uchihas.

El pequeño Itachi también fue otro perceptible a esas miradas, y sabía que sus padres también lo eran, pero no hacían nada. Solo su madre se dedicaba a darle consuelo a esa niña.

¡Cómo si eso fuera suficiente!

Pensó con amargura.

Frustrado de que su padre no hiciera nada, se paró y con toda la ira acumulada les encaró donde algunos tuvieron que bajar la cabeza y otros tragaron salivas asustados.

-¡Itachi! –escuchó como su padre con esa simple le decía que se detuviera.

Y le obedeció, más que nada porque había conseguido lo que pretendía, por lo que sonrió orgulloso.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una vez llegados a la casa principal Uchiha, la mujer Uchiha le enseñó a la pequeña la distribución del hogar, dejando a su marido y a sus hijos en la entrada. Pues la emoción que embargaba a la peliazulada de tener a aquellas dos niñas era tanta que hacía que desatendiese a su pequeño Sasuke el cual, en brazos de Itachi, lloraba pidiendo el alimento que solo la mujer podría ofrecerle, ya que Uchiha Fugaku le diese la leche era algo imposible, cuando ni siquiera se atrevía a coger a un bebé.

-y aquí es donde dormirás. –le explicó Ayame a la niña, enseñándole la última de las habitaciones, donde excepto la de matrimonio y la que le mostraba eran ocupadas- será mejor que duermas con Itachi, por si acaso.

Los colores no tardaron en subírsele al ver que dormiría con aquel niño.

-sé que hay muchas habitaciones libres, pero como nunca esperamos invitados están húmedas. –explicó con un deje nostálgico- pero bueno, -soltando un hondo suspiro- eso son cosas que ya no me preocupan. Bueno… ¿quieres comer algo?

-oh no… muchas gracias… etto…

-¿sí?

-¿por qué… por qué se ofreció a hacerse cargo de mí? Es que… es que… en mi familia por mi color de pelo… y usted cuando me vio por primera vez parecía conocerme… no… no lo entiendo…

-porque yo también soy una Haruno como tú.

-¿de verdad? –preguntó asombrada.

-ajá.

-pero… entonces… -mirando su cabello con atención- ¿por qué no es castaña?

-salí diferente, igual que Sakura y tú.

-entonces, ¿usted también lo pasó mal?

-deja de tratarme de usted, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Ayame.

-¿Ayame? Es un lindo nombre.

-gracias… y bueno… sí, lo pasé mal. Pero tenía amigos y alguien a quién amar, pues en ocasiones no me preocupaba por esas nimiedades.

-no creo que yo vaya a tener esa suerte… -recordando la de veces que su madre y su tía la reprendían por cosas donde ella no tenía culpa.

-no digas eso, en cualquier caso, si alguna vez te sientes mal, puedes venir a esta casa siempre que quieras.

-gracias.

-

Horas más tarde, entrada la madrugada, Celinda seguía despierta. No paraba de dar vueltas sobre el futon que Ayame le había colocado para ella.

De vez en cuando, en medio de la oscuridad, se fijaba en la cuna donde estaban los bebés Sasuke y Sakura que a diferencia de ella, dormían sin ninguna anomalía, aunque claro a ella a quién le interesaba más era el estado de Sakura.

De hecho, la razón por la que no daba dormido, no se debía a estar en la misma habitación que aquel niño guapo y amable había que agregar, sino a lo ocurrido en ese día. Hasta que Ayame había cerrado la puerta, no sin antes desearles buenas noches, había sido acostarse y cerrar los ojos para que aquellos ojos demoníacos le vinieran a la mente de manera fugaz. Parecían perseguirla, como si la buscaran, queriéndola atrapar…

-¿no puedes dormir? –preguntó Itachi, por lo que al voltearse, se lo encontró en su futon con los brazos tras la cabeza y mirándola fijamente- ¿te pasa algo?

-yo… Itachi-kun…

-¿dime?

-¿el Kyuubi volverá? –vio como suspiraba y miraba el techo.

-según mi padre sí… a no ser que el niño que lo tiene en su interior lo libere. Aunque como está bajo la tutela del Hokage las posibilidades son nulas.

-lo imaginaba… -abrigándose con las mantas todo lo que podía para suprimir aquel escalofrío que le había producido.

-… -mirando con fijeza- ¿estás bien?

-ehm… sí… gracias… -dándole la espalda para intentar dormir, o por lo menos hacerle creer que había conciliado el sueño para no preocuparlo. Pues de algo estaba segura, esa noche no dormiría por culpa del recuerdo de aquellos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre… de su sangre…

El miedo pasó a ser sorpresa al notar como las mantas se apartaban para introducirse alguien en el futon. De inmediato, se volteó observando al pequeño Itachi mirándola serio y con fijeza.

-¿por qué…? –queriendo saber porqué estaba ahí.

-eres igual que mi madre. No sabe ocultar sus miedos y sus inquietudes.

-lo siento… no quería preocuparte… pero… es que… son esos ojos… esos ojos… -repetía como si los volviera a ver.

-entonces, mírame a mí. –dijo como si fuera la solución- cálmate, mírame que yo estaré despierto hasta que puedas dormir.

-pero… pero… tú también debes dormir…

-estoy acostumbrado a dormirme tarde por mi hermano. –mirándole por encima de su hombro comprobando que dormía sin problemas- así que no repliques, ¿vale? –con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que le subiera más los colores.

Los minutos pasaban lentos para Celinda, que parecían horas. Le inquietaba que aquel niño siguiese manteniendo la postura, mirándola fijamente, aunque de vez en cuando la alteraba hacia la cuna, dándole pruebas de lo cierto que habían sido sus palabras sobre vigilar el sueño de su hermano. Si seguía haciéndolo, acabaría por tener ojeras a temprana edad. (NA: ahora ya sabemos porqué las tiene jejeje) Poco a poco, los párpados empezaron a pesársele y sin darse cuenta acabó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Itachi sonrió. Dio otra mirada a la cuna, donde su hermano se había movido bastante, como si escapara de la "intrusa" que estaba en su cuna. La bebé Sakura también se movió yendo hacia el lado del bebé Sasuke como si buscara su calidez, por lo que Itachi sonrió divertido.

Volvió a centrarse en Celinda, la cual respiraba con calma, sinónimo de que tenía un sueño tranquilo. Se ocupó de abrigarla bien, antes de acomodarse e intentar dormir él también unas horas, aunque fuese pocas. Después despertaría, para atender a su hermano y que se sintiera protegido con su presencia, así como ambas niñas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los días fueron pasando sin ninguna anomalía, salvo por las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente Uchiha y de algunos de los habitantes de la villa de Konoha. Sin embargo, para Ayame eso ya no le suponía un problema como antes, ya que tener a sus dos parientes en casa, la emocionaba y el deseo de querer enseñarles todo lo que sabía. Aunque eso solo podía hacerlo con la pequeña de cabellos blancos.

Celinda por su parte, gracias a Itachi, había logrado superar su miedo sobre aquellos ojos del Kyuubi que por largos días la habían perseguido. Nunca supo cómo, pero cada vez que los recordaba, el pequeño Itachi aparecía ahí y para calmarla le decía que lo mirara a él. Sin duda, adoraba estar en esa casa donde se sentía completamente segura y feliz. Eso más tarde la reconcomía, porque olvidaba que su madre seguía ingresada en el hospital de gravedad.

Empezaba a romperse la cabeza sobre si su madre se iba a recuperar. Y no podía olvidarse de su tía, la madre de Sakura. Por lo que un día, le pidió a Ayame el querer visitarlas y saber con certeza si mejorarían o no.

Por supuesto, que Ayame aceptó, de hecho, la propia mujer se ofreció en acompañarla ya que como funcionaria del hospital podrían darle una información rápida y fiable.

En su trayecto de ida, Celinda se percató como todos se volvían a quedar mirándolas para después cuchichear entre ellos. Se fijó en la azulada donde como siempre no se veía afectada, por lo que se preguntaba de dónde sacaba el valor para ignorarlo.

Al llegar al hospital, la cosa fue parecida o incluso peor. Las enfermeras se las quedaban mirando casi con extrañeza como si viesen algo insólito.

¿Por qué las miraban? ¿Era algo tan extraordinario que por ser diferentes a las Harunos les afectase a toda la villa? No lo entendía.

-Celinda parece que tu madre y Yuri han pasado de cuidados intensivos a una habitación. ¿Vamos? –le informó Ayame.

-lo siento Ayame-san pero aunque hayan mejorado no pueden recibir visitas. –le contestó la enfermera que le había comunicado sobre el estado de ambas Harunos.

-pero, ¿de verdad que mi madre y mi tía se recuperarán? ¿De verdad?

-claro. Han respondido bien al tratamiento. Solo hay que tener paciencia y tiempo.

Y con esa información habían vuelto a casa, donde Celinda volvió a fijarse en que todos se les quedaban mirando. Pero, ¿tan raras eran? Ayame no lo era, en todo caso ella. Ella era la que tenía un color de pelo blanco, un color poco inusual. Por lo que no tuvo ninguna duda, aquellas miradas eran dirigidas hacia la niña.

-

En el hogar, Celinda balanceaba sus piernas mientras miraba el jardín oriental de la propiedad principal. A su lado, estaba la pequeña Sakura haciendo la siesta de la tarde. Un suspiro se le escapó de la boca. En su mente aún estaban aquellas miradas y el hecho de pensar que era rara.

En serio, que no había ninguna niña, ninguna chica, ninguna mujer con ese color de pelo. Pelo blanco… solo lo tenían la gente muy mayor.

-estabas aquí. –apareciendo Ayame a su lado, sentándose de rodillas- ¿qué te pasa? –intuitiva a su estado de ánimo.

-nada… solo tonterías… -encogiendo sus piernas, algo tan familiar para la mayor donde se vio a sí misma hace años con el sentimiento de soledad y sin el cariño de la persona que más amaba.

-para ti no lo parece. –agregó con una sonrisa cálida- vamos, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es sobre tu madre y tu tía?

-no… es… es… es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en como todo el mundo me miraba. –a Ayame le cambió la cara al comprenderlo- mi color de pelo es muy raro… soy rara entre los de mi familia… y hasta para la villa soy rara… todo por culpa del color de mi pelo… -acabó con cierta amargura en la voz.

La mujer Uchiha dio un suspiro.

-no miran a tu color de pelo, solo miran quién eres…

-¿quién soy?

-¿no te lo han contado? ¿El origen de la familia Haruno?

-¿el origen? –repitió más confusa.

-es una larga historia, donde de alguna manera yo he seguido el mismo destino pero a diferencia de nuestra antecesora tengo una vida feliz y completa.

-¿podrías contármela? –picada de la curiosidad.

-por supuesto… -acomodándose- La historia de nuestra familia Haruno se inició con Haruno Kaede, se desconoce su origen, de ella solo se sabe que un día apareció de repente como prima del Primer Maestro Hokage, por lo que de alguna manera estamos emparentados con su familia, aunque de él solo queda su nieta Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade? Pero, ¿ella no vive aquí, verdad?

-no… tuvo un problema personal que la afectó. –dijo con tristeza al recordar cuando le habían contado lo que su maestra había padecido.

-¿y Kaede…? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-bueno, cuando ella apareció, Konoha no existía. Solo era un valle abandonado, sin nombre, víctima de las constantes peleas entre el líder del clan Senjuu y el líder del clan… -suspirando con pesadez- Uchiha…

-¿con los Uchihas? Pero, ¿quiénes eran los Senjuu?

Soltando otra bocanada de aire, mirando con tristeza el emblema del clan en la fachada y cerró los ojos.

-los Senjuu… son casi todas las familias que pertenecen a Konoha… el Primer Maestro y su hermano el Segundo Hokage, Kaede… -vio sorpresa en la niña- Los que se enfrentaban, como te dije, eran los líderes de ambos clanes. Por parte de los Senjuu estaba el Primer Maestro Hokage, Senjuu Hashirama; y por parte de los Uchiha, estaba Uchiha Madara.

-¿entonces los Uchihas antes eran los malos? ¿O eran los Senjuu?

-los dos. Se peleaban casi por satisfacción. Porque ambos no se soportaban. Aunque hoy en día sigue igual. –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando como su marido no aguantaba al fallecido Minato- es una razón estúpida, pero a veces los hombres necesitan pelear para tener una razón de vivir. Pero aquellas peleas acabaron por cesar gracias a una tregua ofrecida por los Senjuu, más bien, fue nuestra antepasada Kaede quién se la propuso al líder Senjuu. ¿A qué no sabes por qué? –vio como negaba con una mirada tan curiosa donde pedía a gritos que continuara- ella se había enamorado del líder del clan Uchiha.

-¿se enamoró? ¿Mantenía una relación con el enemigo?

-en absoluto. –respondió riendo- Uchiha Madara lo ignoraba. Él era un bravo y orgulloso guerrero que solo le importaba su clan. No tenía tiempo para chicas, como otros que yo me sé. –agregando al recordar de nueva vez a su marido, y algo le decía que sus dos hijos acabarían igual- pero claro, nosotras las Harunos somos muy tenaces y olvidar un amor tan fuerte es algo difícil. Por lo que, según la historia, Kaede acabó llegando a su corazón de hielo. Incluso cuando Madara fue exiliado, ella le siguió, sin importar ganarse el título de traidora, pero al final… -entristeciéndose.

-¿al final?

-el propio Madara acabó con su vida.

-¿la mató?

-es lo que me han contado. Según parece, hoy en día el cuerpo de Kaede sigue intacto, aunque solo unos cuantos saben dónde está enterrada. Con esta historia, se hizo una norma de que ninguna Haruno debía emparentarse con un Uchiha, hasta que el Tercer Maestro la rompió. Pero claro, con Haruno se refiere a chicas Harunos como Kaede. –viendo su confusión, sonrió más- como yo… como tú… como Sakura…

La niña pareció pensarlo por unos momentos hasta que dio con la solución.

-¿por nuestro color de pelo?

-ya has visto que todas las Harunos tienen el cabello castaño, por lo que las que no, somos las que más atención llaman y que teman que la historia se repita.

-pero entonces yo… -asimilando de que su destino futuro era estar con Uchiha Itachi, hasta que su color de cabello volvió a deprimirla- Ayame-san, Kaede-san tenía el cabello verde, ¿no?

-sí, como la hoja de arce. Igual que yo, que tú y que Sakura, nuestros nombres asocian a nuestro color de pelo.

-pero tienen un color. El mío es blanco. No es un color. Parece el pelo de una anciana.

Ayame la volvió a mirar compasivamente donde la niña volvía estar deprimida. El problema no radicaba en que era diferente, sino en ese color que realmente no era color. Suspiró y se acercó a ella obligándola a que la mirara.

-oye Celinda, ¿alguna vez te han contado la simbología de los colores en las mujeres kunoichi?

-¿Qué es eso?

-el color es algo que puede simbolizar sentimientos. Por ejemplo, el rojo pasión. En ocasiones es la representación de uno mismo, como Itachi que sería el gris, el color de la sombra y el misterio. Pero entre las kunoichis los colores nos recuerdan que a pesar del arte ninja somos mujeres. Solo son cuatro los colores que nos representa. El "Verde", que transmite la _Esperanza_ de no darse por vencido como hizo Kaede al seguir luchando por el amor de Madara; el "Azul", -tocándose su propio cabello- la _Armonía_ de mantener esta casa alegre y que todos no caigan en el negro profundo; el "Rosa", –mirando a la pequeña Sakura la cual tenía una sonrisa adornada en su carita- el símbolo de la _Feminidad_, para que recuerden que amar es primero que luchar; el "Blanco", -tocando el pelo de Celinda, la cual no pudo evitar reír- la _Pureza_ que ellos nos ven y que desean guardar para sí, y que por nada en el mundo dejarían que nos pasara nada. Así que el blanco a ojos ajenos puede ser un color raro, si eres alguien muy simple que no sabes ver que los colores son algo más.

-gracias Ayame-san. –abrazándola con fuerza- de verdad que eres increíble. Te admiro mucho de verdad, ojalá fuera como tú.

-y lo serás. Ya verás. –sintiéndose enternecida por sus palabras.

Apoyado, mirando aquel espectáculo estaba Itachi quién no podía evitar sonreír. Su madre estaba radiante de felicidad y en verdad todo gracias a esa niña. Aunque eso tuviera su consecuencia de que su madre desatendiera demasiado a Sasuke, y su padre no era el sustituto adecuado, por lo que Itachi se había envuelto en el papel de segundo padre para Sasuke.

-

De noche, Itachi dio un vistazo a los dos bebés de que ambos dormían sin problemas hasta que la puerta se abrió dando lugar a la pequeña Celinda quién le sonrió y le deseó buenas noches, mientras se acostaba en su futon. El pequeño Uchiha volvió su atención hacia los dos bebés.

-es una pena que no te quedes aquí indefinidamente. –musitó el niño, sin ver que Celinda se había incorporado para verle- mi madre está muy feliz últimamente. Sospecho que cuando te vayas, volverá con su cara larga. Gracias por alegrarla.

-ah… bueno… yo no hago nada. Además, es ella la que me anima a mí.

-pero está encantada contigo. –suspirando- oye cuando te vayas, ven a visitarnos.

-claro, por supuesto.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sin embargo, fueron pocos días después el que esas palabras no iban a ser cumplidas. Las nubes amontonándose fueron el primer presagio; el frío produciendo escalofríos la sospecha; y la lluvia, el temor.

Celinda lo miraba, alternando su vista hacia la mujer donde había abrigado a Sakura, seguramente para que no cogiera un resfriado. Miró a Itachi, donde también miraba el tiempo soltando bufidos, seguramente porque se imaginaba que con ese temporal habrían tormentas y él sabía lo muy delicada que era con esas cosas. Aún tenía la pena de recordar como en aquel día de truenos se había refugiado en su cama y le había agarrado el brazo con fuerza. Es que Itachi le ofrecía tanta confianza y seguridad, que no había vacilado en cogerla cuándo tuvo la oportunidad. Aunque eso tuvo su consecuencia a la mañana siguiente al verlo con el brazo rojo por culpa de su agarre. Pero lejos de enfadarse, solo había suspirado de paciencia.

-ey, ¿no hay nadie en esta casa? –se escuchó una voz masculina que desde luego no provenía del cabeza de familia.

-Itachi, cuida de tu hermano y las niñas. –le ordenó Ayame.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, el tono de aquel Uchiha que Itachi reconocía, le daba mala espina.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que escucharon gritos femeninos que hicieron que los dos bebés empezaran a llorar. Cada uno, cogió a su respectivo pariente intentando tranquilizarlo.

Los gritos, poco a poco se hicieron bastante perceptibles capaces de intentar distinguir a su propietario, y Celinda la distinguió como la de su tía, por lo que salió contenta de saber que ya estaba recuperada.

-eh oye, espera, no salgas… -la llamó Itachi para que no fuera, pero en vano.

Celinda estaba emocionada de saber que su tía ya estaba bien, ignorando que sus gritos se trataban de ira y descontrol. Lo supo cuando la vio y le echaba algo en cara a la mujer Uchiha que se mantenía parada con la vista baja, empapada de pies a cabeza como si se le llevara el alma.

-¿tía Yuri? –la llamó confusa.

-¡DAME A SAKURA! ¡MUÉVETE CELINDA, NOS VAMOS DE ESTE BARRIO MARGINAL!

-pero… -sin embargo su mano fue tirada bruscamente por la madre de Sakura, desesperada miró a Ayame.

-Yuri, por favor ten cuidado, la estás lastimando.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA SUCIA TRAIDORA! –mirándola con la misma expresión que aquellos Uchihas- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A PREOCUPARTE POR ELLAS! ¡¡TÚ YA NO PERTENECES A LA FAMILIA!! ¡¡¡ASESINA!!!

Celinda se quedó con los ojos abiertas al escuchar a su tía llamarla de esa manera. Con la imagen de Ayame en la más completa desolación, así fue como la vio por última vez.

-

Cuando las Harunos llegaron a su casa, Celinda se sobó su muñeca liberada donde tenía un rojo destacable. Le dolía horrores. Pero aquello solo fue el inicio de lo que le esperaba.

-dios, no puedo creerlo… ¡¡no puedo creerlo!! –espetó con furia- meterte con esos marginados amargados… ¿quién se ha creído esa zorra traidora? Y mira… ¡MIRA! –señalando a la niña quién tembló- Sakura… ¡SAKURA NO DEJA DE LLORAR! A saber que le habrán hecho en ese lugar.

-no nos han hecho nada malo, tía.

-¡CÁLLATE NIÑA ESTÚPIDA! –levantando la mano para golpearla, aunque no lo hizo- dame a Sakura, antes de que empeore por tu culpa.

Viendo lo irritada que estaba su tía, se atrevió a negarse por miedo a que golpeara a su prima.

-¡DÁMELA AHORA MISMO! –arrastrando las palabras al borde de la paciencia.

-yo… yo la calmo… puedo hacerlo… Ayame-san me enseñó…

-¡NO ME HABLES DE ESA MUJER! –acabando por golpearla con fuerza que hasta se pudo ver como volaba y caía contra la esquina del armario de aquella sala, donde Celinda sintió un dolor punzante en la base lateral de su cuello que no se comparaba con la bofetada- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES DE ELLA NI DE ESOS UCHIHAS! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡COMO TE VUELVA A VERTE CON ALGUNO DE ELLOS, NO RESPONDO!

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Esa misma noche, Itachi miraba la ventana con fijeza como los rayos y truenos inundaban el cielo. Por lo general, su madre estaría asustada y buscaría el primer refugio que fuera, ya fuese él o incluso el pequeño Sasuke. Pero ahora… después de saber que las dos niñas ya se habían ido, que su madre había vuelto a sentirse tan desconsolada, aunque esta vez como nunca había visto, le hacía verse completamente indefenso.

Por primera vez en su vida, nunca se había alegrado tanto cuando su padre había regresado. Él, que siempre solucionaba sus problemas solo, había necesitado a su padre con desesperación.

Escuchó como el llanto de su madre había cambiado, por lo que indispuesto a dejar a Sasuke solo, lo cargó para ver que tal estaba su madre.

Lo primero que vio fue la puerta destruida, lo siguiente un río de sangre que llevaban hacia su madre, y después a su padre dándole el consuelo a su disgustada madre.

Otra vez sufriendo… y eso le irritaba… deseaba, no… quería que todo eso tuviera un fin… ya había sido suficiente… buscaría el método para conseguirlo y por supuesto se cuidaría expresamente de que Sasuke nunca, NUNCA sufriese como sus padres… de ello se ocuparía personalmente…

Algo en sus ojos cambió, por lo que parpadeando lo empezó a ver todo distinto… sería… ¿sería el sharingan…? Observó como su padre le miraba, y antes de que le descubriera esos ojos, desapareció de allí para regresar a su habitación y cerciorarse de que realmente tenía el sharingan.

Y así era. Poseía el sharingan, aunque solo en un ojo y con un aspa. ¿Acaso era una señal de que podría tener el poder suficiente para que su familia no sufriera? Si así fuera, no dudaría en trabajarlo para que esa amargura no durara por más tiempo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Celinda despertaba sintiéndose algo aturdida y dolorida. Aquel lugar le era desconocido, por lo que quiso levantarse para tener un mejor campo de visión, pero se sintió incapaz y el cuello pesado. Por lo que se lo palpó distinguiendo un collarín. ¿Por qué? Intentó hacer memoria de lo ocurrido, pero lo último que recordaba era ver a Ayame bajo la lluvia._

_-por favor Yuri-san, -escuchó la voz calmada del Hokage en la puerta- he dado mi consentimiento para que Ayame-san pudiera ocuparse de las pequeñas. Después de todo, era la única de la familia que se había ofrecido._

_-con todo el respeto, ella no es de la familia Haruno, Hokage-sama. _

_-a pesar de haber perdido su apellido, lo sigue siendo. _

_-es una asesina, una mala influencia. Solo hay que ver lo testaruda que se ha vuelto mi sobrina para que me contradiga y por culpa de eso tropezara… y mire, mire, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Cuándo Nadeshiko se entere le pedirá explicaciones a esos Uchihas?_

_-no… no es eso… -balbuceó Celinda intentando erguirse pero dios… le costaba tanto. Vio como el Hokage y su tía entraban a la habitación para verla._

_-¿cómo estás pequeña? –fue el Hokage el primero en preguntar por ella, en preocuparse por ella que le produjo lágrimas de que su tía no mostrase ese tipo de preocupación._

---

Varios años han pasado de ello, con ese recuerdo, Celinda abrió los ojos mirando el cielo donde los fuegos de primavera le hacían levantar la cabeza y que la parte lateral de su cuello quedase expuesto viéndose una gran cicatriz que todos que la miraban se le quedaban viendo atónitos. Era por eso, que se la intentaba tapar con su media melena, la cual por culpa de esa maldita cicatriz, no podía sujetárselo en una coleta o tener un corte de pelo decente. De ahora y para siempre, tendría que tener su cabello blanco de media melena tapándole las orejas y rozándole las mejillas para tapar esa maldita cicatriz. Se fijó a su lado, donde su prima disfrutaba con gusto de los fuegos artificiales. Bueno, por lo menos su infancia no era tan angustiosa como la que ella había sufrido. En parte se debía a ella que estaba a su lado en cada momento. La ayudaba a que Sakura se sintiera alegre, y su presencia la alegraba a ella también. Eran un mutuo apoyo, como ella había sido con Ayame…

Ayame… ¿qué estaría haciendo? No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Con la amenaza de su tía y lo que le había hecho, tenía miedo de que algo parecido le pasara a Sakura. Inconscientemente se tocó la parte lateral como si sintiera el dolor de su carne sobre la esquina de aquel mueble. Había sentido como un gran pinchazo que se abría al caer… un escalofrío le recorrió con solo recordarlo. Por lo que negó con la cabeza y se centró en los fuegos artificiales. Pero sintió otro escalofrío, pero éste familiar… uno que ya había sentido hace años y hacía que los vellos de su piel se le erizara… como la chiquilla que era, buscó a tientas la mano de su primita, pero no la dio encontrado, por lo que bajó la cabeza viendo su lugar desparecido.

-¡Sakura! –buscándola por todos los lados en el sitio, esperando que estuviera en algún lugar visible.

Pero no la encontró, por lo que apartando a la gente a empujones, se fue en su búsqueda con otro escalofrío familiar. Mientras la buscaba, en su interior trató de recordar cuándo había tenido esa mala sensación.

Salió de entre la masa de gente para situarse atrás de todo. Si conocía bien a su prima, estaría por ahí. Desesperada fue recorriendo aquella zona despejada, donde la gente seguía contemplando maravillada el espectáculo de luces.

De pronto, un enorme fuego artificial que iluminó el cielo y a todos los presentes… el haber encontrado a su prima en compañía de un niño de cabellos azulados y frente a ellos otro que miraba a su prima muy fijamente. Observando mejor la situación, su prima parecía estar asustada, y más cuando vio cómo se acercaba a ella. No lo pensó más y se puso entre ellos.

-itoko-san... –mencionó Sakura sintiéndola agarrar sus ropas, escondiéndose tras sus piernas. Esa actitud no hizo más que confirmar que aquel niño de cabellos rubios iba hacerle algo a su prima.

-apártate de ella. –amenazó.

-no le iba a hacer nada malo. –contestó despreocupado cruzando las manos tras la cabeza- ¿o acaso crees que podía matarla? –mirándola de reojo.

El escalofrío volvió a la niña de cabellos blancos y recordó a quién se debía, así como aquellos ojos que por unos instantes creyó ver. Temblando, por unos momentos sintió que se tele transportaba al pasado a una época muy lejana donde el dolor envolvía todo su cuerpo como si le clavasen grandes agujas capaces de atravesarla.

No se dio cuenta que el Tercer Hokage apareció para llevarse a Naruto, así como las palabras pronunciadas hacia los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura.

Tampoco se enteró cuando la familia Uchiha se había acercado buscando a Sasuke.

No.

Celinda estaba en su propio mundo con aquellos ojos demoníacos, su gran pesadilla que había desaparecido.

Pero ahora había vuelto. Ese niño, portador del Kyuubi, hacía que viese al verdadero monstruo que habitaba en su interior. Tenía que alejarse de ese niño, TENÍA que alejar a su prima de ese niño…

-¿Celinda? –escuchando una voz familiar.

Al alzar la cabeza se puso más blanca que antes. El recuerdo de haber sido golpeada por su tía, la amenaza de hacerle algo si se juntaba con Uchihas, resonaba como un disco rayado. Su cicatriz empezó a escocerle como cuando sintió el mueble contra su piel.

Rodando sus ojos, no queriendo ver su desilusión por lo que iba a hacer, cogió a Sakura de la mano y se la llevó de allí de inmediato como si la sacara de un lugar maldito.

-itoko-san… -dijo Sakura sin comprender, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el pequeño Sasuke que seguía pálido.

-Sakura, escúchame… -cuando estuvieron a una distancia alejada de la familia Uchiha- quiero que te alejes de Naruto.

-¿Naruto?

-ese niño rubio. Si mantienes contacto con él, solo te hará desgraciada. ¿Me harás caso?

-ehm… sí…

-y otra cosa más, y muy importante, aléjate del otro niño y de su familia. No te acerques a ellos, ni por curiosidad. Te lo suplico, por favor Sakura. –pidiendo más desesperada.

-pero Sasuke-kun… -mirando su globo rojo que le había dado para consolarla, así como recordar su sonrisa tierna después.

-¡olvídate de él! –pidió ya entre lágrimas- por favor…

-hai… -contestando aunque triste. Aquel niño había sido el primero en que la había tratado de manera normal y alejarse de él cuando se había portado bien, lo encontraba injusto.

-

En el otro lado, Itachi mantenía sus ojos fijos en la dirección que aquella niña se había marchado. Se encontraba desilusionado y al mismo tiempo inquieto. Reconocía esa mirada verde como el de la primera vez cuando la salvó; como cuando le había confesado después su temor respeto a los ojos del Kyuubi. Pero el hecho de ver cómo les había ignorado, después de lo que habían hecho por ella… que no cumpliese su promesa de visitarles, hasta ese día donde la casualidad les juntó le producía rabia, ira… odio.

-¿Sasuke? –el tono extrañado de su madre hacia su hermanito, hizo que su hermano tomara primera atención.

Al verlo, toda su rabia e ira fue creciendo al verlo tan desprotegido y asustado hasta el punto de que llorara, cosa inusual en él.

-ese... ese niño... tengo miedo... –balbuceaba.

-¡¿qué niño?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! –bramó Fugaku furioso.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? –preguntó Itachi como si supiera lo que había pasado.

Eso explicaría que Celinda estuviera aterrorizada. Pero ahora, que se las apañara ella sola. Su hermano ocuparía de hoy en adelante su principal y única atención. Sus padres ya estaban bien, así que Sasuke era el único que necesitaba de alguien. Y él estaría dispuesto. Y lo primero era alejarlo de Naruto, antes de que en un futuro le perjudicase.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El tiempo siguió pasado y la academia ninja estaba alborotada debido al ingreso de los nuevos prometedores ninjas que en un futuro protegerían Konoha.

Tras el discurso iniciado por el Hokage, y posteriormente la previa charla de los profesores chunnins a los padres de los niños, los cuales estaban en el aula, a la espera de su profesor. Algunos ya habían entablado amistad hablando de sus orígenes, así como de sus habilidades. Entre ellos, una niña de cabellos blancos se encontraba sentada en su asiento con rostro triste y aburrido.

Nadie se acercaba a ella, ni siquiera la saludaban. Y como era de esperar, la razón se derivaba en su color de cabello.

Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con un grupo de niñas que la miraban sin ningún descaro y cuchicheaban entre ellas. De hecho, su conversación era audible para ella.

-pero que color de pelo tan raro… -decía una.

-y vaya forma de tenerlo… -continuaba otra.

-no sabe que ese estilo está pasado de moda… -seguía otra.

Con los ojos cerrados para que no la viesen llorar, se levantó para abandonar el aula y salir el exterior.

Ella no había nacido con ese color por gusto, sino por culpa de ese destino que deseaba no tener nada que ver.

Ella no tenía ese peinar que llegaba hasta sus mejillas porque quisiera, sino por culpa de esa gran cicatriz que le había producido problemas en el pasado.

Apoyándose en la pared, dejándose caer, con lágrimas descendiendo, recordó como las amigas de su madre, al verle aquella cicatriz le habían dicho…

-

_-"pero que cicatriz… querida no sabes que eso no queda bien en una mujer. Te afea más de lo que ya eres. Es que menuda cicatriz. –mientras hablaba miraba de forma fija aquella marca- ey Kagura mira ven a ver menuda cicatriz."_

-

Y su cicatriz había sido objeto de visión de todos, donde le decían lo fea que le quedaba por ser mujer.

Juntó sus piernas para esconder su rostro en ellas.

Pasó el tiempo, así llorando, lamentándose de lo que era, maldiciendo a su antepasada por hacerla partícipe en un destino que ella no quería, hasta que sintió un hormigueo en la punta de los pies, que la obligó a saber quién le producía esas cosquillas.

Se encontró con un perrito de pelaje gris y blanco que le lamía los dedos para después mirarla con esos ojos negros adorables. No pudo evitar sonreír y cogerlo a lo que el cachorro no opuso queja, sino que se dejaba acariciar.

-¿tú también necesitas consuelo? –le preguntó- por lo menos los de tu especie no se preocupan del aspecto que uno tenga. –lo cogió hasta que su cara quedase frente la suya- ¿verdad? –y como respuesta obtuvo que le lamiera haciendo que riera por las cosquillas que le producía la lengua del animal. Dispuesta a colocarlo sobre su regazo para darle más mimos, se fijó en que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, por lo que examinó al animal en busca de alguna herida localizándola en una de las patas traseras- vaya, ¿cómo te la has hecho? –pero solo obtuvo que ladrara con suavidad- espera que te la curo.

Y concentrándose, en su mano apareció un aura color verde. El jutsu médico, la técnica que se había dedicado a aprender por si acaso a su tía o a su propia madre se le pasaba la mano con Sakura y tuviera un incidente que la traumara como había pasado con ella. En parte, había podido aprenderlo gracias a las instrucciones de Ayame en su corta estadía en la casa Uchiha. De no ser por ella y sus indicaciones, no sería una experta como lo era ahora.

Curada la pata, el animal se sintió más animado, ya que se dedicó a saltar sobre ella y agradecérselo a su manera.

-ay para que me haces daño. –riéndose al notar como volvía a lamerle la cara.

-Haimaru Dos detente.

El animal paró para ir a hacia la persona dueña de aquella voz. Celinda se incorporó viendo a una niña de su misma estatura con dos perros idénticos al que había curado, el cual se situó entre sus piernas. Aquella niña tenía el cabello liso de media melena la cual lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de caballo. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y tenía una mancha roja en cada mejilla. Vio como cogía al perrito extraviado y analizaba la pata que le había curado.

-¿le has curado? –le preguntó.

-ehm… sí…

-¿estás especializada en la medicina de animales? –preguntó esta vez con un brillo de emoción.

-no, no soy ninguna especialista, solo sé el jutsu médico básico.

-vaya que pena. –contestó decepcionada- de todas maneras gracias por curarle. Me llamo Inuzuka Hana, del clan Inuzuka. –extendiéndole la mano.

-Haruno Celinda. –estrechándola.

-y ellos son Haimaru Uno, -señalando al de su derecha- Haimaru Dos –el que tenía en brazos- y Haimaru Tres. –al que estaba a su izquierda- también conocidos como los Haimaru Sandkyou. (NA: de hecho son así como se llaman sus perros)

-¿cómo puedes distinguirlos si los tres son idénticos?

-por su olor.

-¿su olor? –mirándola curiosa mientras acariciaba a Haimaru Dos.

-provengo del clan Inuzuka, los especialistas en el rastreo mediante el olfato. Me han enseñado a distinguir el de mis perros para en un futuro tener una nariz más desarrollada.

-entonces, serás una kunoichi reconocida.

-bueno… por lo menos mejor que las niñas que están en clase y se preocupan por nimiedades como el maquillaje y la moda. Están muy equivocadas si creen que eso es la solución en este mundo de ninjas.

Celinda la miró donde tenía razón y se sintió mal por haber llorado por su aspecto horrible y su cicatriz.

-¿he dicho algo que te molestara?

-no. Solo que me gustaría ser tu amiga, creo que eres un ejemplo a seguir.

-vamos, no digas eso. –roja por semejante alabancia- a mí también me gustaría ser amiga tuya. –Celinda sonrió feliz- ¿vamos a clase? –y la Haruno asintió.

De camino al aula, ambas se dedicaban a hablar de sus vidas, de sus gustos y de todo que cualquier niña que se conoce por primera vez necesita decir sobre su vida y sus gustos. Al entrar notaron como el ajetreo se había incrementado. Los niños hablaban de algo asombrados, mientras que las niñas estaban más que ilusionadas con un carmín destacado.

-¿qué pasará? –preguntó Celinda.

-imagino que se debe al nuevo alumno que hará historia en el mundo ninja. –contestó Hana.

-¿quién?

-¿no lo sabes? –mirándola extrañada- es algo que se comenta en cada esquina. Ese niño se ha convertido en toda una celebridad nada más matricularse en la academia. Pertenece a uno de los grandes clanes de Konoha. –la Haruno con esa poca información ya tuvo un presentimiento de quién podría ser- el más prestigiado de Konoha. Es el primogénito del líder. Se rumorea que tiene un poder superior al nuestro y una calma innata para determinada situación. Además es muy amable y atento.

-!!!!...es tan guapo!!!! –decía una de las tantas niñas en un grito agudo.

-y guapo sí. –afirmó Hana con una sonrisa triste- él es Uchiha Itachi.

El presentimiento se hizo real, así como el tembleque en su cuerpo… miedo… y dolor en su cuello… en su cicatriz… se la tocó preguntándose porqué le dolía horrores cada vez que se acordaba de él.

-habrás oído hablar de él, ¿no?

-no, no sé quién es. Nunca he escuchado ese nombre.

La puerta corrediza se abrió violentamente haciendo que todos los niños dieran un respingo del susto. Celinda y Hana incluidas que al voltearse se encontraron con el Uchiha donde sus ojos destilaban odio y rencor, que la Haruno pudo observar que iban dirigidos a ella.

-neh, neh Itachi, espérame. –apareciendo otro niño de aspecto similar al Uchiha- ¿seguro que esta es nuestra clase? –mirando hacia el interior en busca de algún chunin que pudiera orientarles.

-… -ignorando a su compañero.

Temblando, con el corazón a mil, Celinda vio como en medio de aquel silencio, Itachi se adentraba, mirándola todavía donde deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Lo vio pasar en medio de ella y Hana, por lo que cerró los ojos con más miedo.

-eres despreciable… -le murmuró en su camino de modo que solo Celinda pudiera oírle.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esas palabras que le rompían el corazón en miles de pedazos. Se giró queriendo pedirle disculpas, pero él ya se había sentado en su sitio con todos observándole como si fuera la octava maravilla.

-oye, oye, -habló el compañero de Itachi situándose al lado de Celinda- tú eres una Haruno, ¿no? Que interesante… -decía con un tono misterioso que la confundía.

-¡Shishui! –le llamó Itachi.

-voy primito, voy… -para dirigirse a Celinda- encantado, mi nombre es Uchiha Shishui y soy el primo de ese que ahora anda amargado. Aunque tú debes saber la razón, ¿no? –preguntó juguetón- un placer. –yendo hacia donde estaba Itachi.

Él la conocía, ese Uchiha la conocía… eso era un problema. Tenía que hacer lo posible para apartarse de ellos, aunque de Itachi estaba claro que era él quién se apartaría.

-parece que ese Uchiha te conocía. –mencionó Hana.

-será de vista. –contestó Celinda nerviosa- vamos, sentémonos. –cogiéndola del brazo para asegurarse de sentarse lo más lejos de aquellos Uchihas.

Sabía que se estaba ganando más puntos para ganarse el odio absoluto de Itachi, pero aunque fuera egoísta, si mantenía contacto con él, quién sabe lo que le podría ocurrir o incluso a su prima.

Pero la atracción era tan fuerte que no podía evitar mirarle de reojo para saber su comportamiento.

Impasible, es lo que se encontró, todo lo contrario a Shishui que la saludaba con la mano, por lo que enfocó su mirada hacia delante, dando gracias a que el profesor llegara.

-¿qué tramas? –preguntó Itachi a su primo con la vista sobre aquel chunnin, haciendo ademán que atendía a su discurso tan parecido al del Hokage.

-¿de qué hablas?

-aparte de que nuestro clan hiciese lo posible para que ingresaras conmigo en la academia, a pesar de que eres tres años más mayor que yo.

-es por tu seguridad Itachi.

-…

-el clan no puede evitar perder a su prodigio favorito en tonterías como esta. Deberías agradecer el buen primo que tienes.

-…

-además no esperaba que esa pequeña Haruno estuviera en nuestra clase. Mis padres me han contado la historia sobre el famoso Madara. Eso me hace pensar, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo el afortunado Uchiha que una mi destino con ella?

-…

-bromeaba hombre. Es muy fea para mi gusto. Además no tenemos tiempo que perder en esas tonterías. Tenemos una misión que cumplir para nuestro clan.

-se ha dicho que eso es un tema tabú fuera del clan. Cuando el momento llegue, llegará.

-sí, cuando tu hermano crezca. No nos queda esperar nada. –murmuró con fastidio.

Itachi le miró de reojo. Su primo estaba contagiado de las ideas del resto de los Uchihas que no veía las pérdidas en ese golpe de estado que la verdad, nunca se realizaría.

Su padre se lo había dicho. Y visto como estaba la situación en casa, estaba claro que todo dependía de él. Debía concentrarse en el aprendizaje, recordar cual era SU misión. Pero con Celinda allí hacía que el sentimiento de odio estuviera presente, tanto que deseaba que su sharingan evolucionase al mangekyou sharingan para que viviera esa pesadilla que él tan bien conocía.

No, tendría que relajarse. Hacer como ella, ignorarla. Que probase de su propia medicina. Así a ver si aprendía el valor del agradecimiento.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un año después…

-bien chicos, hoy tengo que daros una noticia muy importante que alegrará a ciertas personas. –anunciaba el profesor- os comunico que debido al progreso acelerado de Uchiha Itachi se ha decidido que hagamos una excepción y se gradúe como gennin. –aplausos y vitoreos hacia Itachi, el cual los respondía con una semi sonrisa- felicidades Itachi. Eres el primero en la historia en que un niño de ocho años se gradúe antes de tiempo.

-gracias. –con una educada reverencia.

-sin embargo, no podemos saltarnos las típicas misiones que se empiezan por abajo con un equipo y un profesor particular. Por lo que, se ha decidido que graduaremos a los dos alumnos más aventajados de la clase. –examinando una hoja que tenía entre sus manos- Uchiha Shishui y Haruno Celinda. Según las pruebas, ellos son los mejores de la clase, después de ti.

Celinda se quedó sin palabras, blanca ante esa noticia y con deseos de denegar ese ofrecimiento, pero las chicas, fangirls de Itachi se le adelantaron.

-¿cómo qué Celinda también? Pero si no tiene jutsus propios.

-pero es la más inteligente y con su análisis ayudaría a los Uchihas a crear trampas a los enemigos. Además cuenta con el jutsu médico. –mencionó el profesor.

-pero…

-si no os gusta, comentádselo a Hokage-sama. De hecho, fue decisión suya.

Y con eso, logró callarlas. Incluso a Celinda que ante esa autoridad no tenía más remedio que aceptarla por cortesía. Pero hacer equipo con dos Uchihas… tenía que prepararse para lo que su madre le haría… de reojo miró a Itachi el cual su rostro había pasado al de la ira enfocado sobre ella… sin duda, a él tampoco le gustaba hacer equipo con ella…

-

-por lo menos, procura hacerlo bien. –le había contestado Nadeshiko haciendo la comida.

Sorpresa para Celinda que no se imagina que lo tomase tan bien. Quizás por masoquismo, repitió las palabras y los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo.

-bueno, si es decisión del Hokage no se puede hacer nada. –contestó esta vez irritada.

Lo que Celinda ignoraba, es que tras aquel accidente de hace años donde le había quedado cicatriz, se había creado una reunión entre el Hokage, el consejo y la familia Haruno, donde también estaban dos individuos ajenos a la villa, los cuales les había amenazado…

-

_-si esta es vuestra forma de dirigir Konoha permitiendo semejantes atrocidades, Dios caerá para acabar con ella y restaurarla a su manera. –había dicho un hombre pelianarajando con una capa negra y nubes rojas- es un aviso que cumpliremos sin vacilar. No se les ocurra abrir la caja de pandora._

-

Ellos, Pein y Konan que habían sido los mensajeros de Madara, el cual se había sentido irritado al enterarse de lo ocurrido a la niña de cabellos blancos…

Y también el hecho de que la niña de cabellos rosas había podido ser una victima del Kyuubi por voluntad de sus propios padres…

Que la mujer Uchiha/Haruno perdiese su identidad como Haruno…

¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Todo eso había sobrepasado su límite.

Era por eso, que ahora la familia Haruno se había relajado y trataban a las dos niñas de una manera un poco más controlada.

No como en las propiedades Uchihas que seguían con sus planes de golpe de estado hasta que el pequeño Sasuke creciese.

Sin embargo, la desconfianza era el segundo apellido de los Uchihas, los cuales les daba que pensar que su líder tenía otros planes. Era por eso, que el pequeño Shishui se encargaba de vigilar al primogénito por si veían algo que los llevase a la traición.

-¿compañeros de equipo? –preguntó el padre de Shishui- ese Hokage, pretende repetir la historia, como ocurrió con nuestro líder.

-pero si la niña acaba como Mikoto o como Ayame… como se llame… tendríamos a una buena aliada de nuestra parte. Lo he visto otosan, es increíblemente inteligente.

-¡hn! Eres un ignorante. Esas zorras hacen que los Uchihas involucrados se vuelvan débiles. Sucedió con Madara y ahora está sucediendo con Fugaku.

-¿entonces?

-antes de que Itachi pierda la cabeza por esa chica, deberás matarla. Y no solo a ella. Debemos protegernos de problemas futuros, por lo que mata también a la otra Haruno.

-¿la otra Haruno?

-la niña esa de cabellos de chicle.

-es como la misión que el antiguo líder te había ordenado, ¿no?

-sí, mi hermano fue el ejecutor. Pero murió seguramente a manos de Itachi. La mujer no tiene poder suficiente ante un Uchiha. Eso demuestra lo peligroso y lo prudente que hay que ser con ese crío.

-no te preocupes padre. La niña esa Celinda, morirá tan pronto como tenga oportunidad. Y la otra, Sakura creo que se llama, morirá también. Esta vez la misión se completará.

-confío en ti Shishui. De todas formas, si ves que Itachi se ve sucumbido a la debilidad de su destino, mátalo también.

-

_-…como puedes ver, después de ese sueño viene la pesadilla. –habló Madara hacia Sasuke donde conseguía toda su atención y que por una vez no le acusara de mentiroso- puedes hacerte una idea de porqué tu hermano mató a Shishui. Igual que yo, cuando ordené a Pein y Konan que amenazase a Konoha para que ellas estuvieran protegidas, tu hermano acabó por perder la cabeza y matarlo por haber atentado contra Celinda. ¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo con Sakura?_

_-… -a su mente le vino de inmediato aquel día hace tres años en que el sello lo cubrió por primera vez con la imagen de Sakura con el cabello corto y su rostro inmaculado llena de heridas, así como su ojo con una mazadura bien visible. Ese recuerdo hizo que ahora cerrase los ojos y apretara los puños._

_-veo que sí._

_-… -claro que sí, aquella visión era pérdida de su __pureza__. Esa pureza que al cabo de un tiempo había sido cautivado. _

_Pues no podía mentirse a sí mismo, él la amaba como loco. Pero era realista. Sabía que estaba pérdida. Desde el principio, aunque ella le dijera, aunque ella le perjurase que le amaba más que a su propia vida… Sakura estaba enamorada del usuratonkachi._

_Por eso, la __esperanza__… hn… estaba perdida. _

_Tenía hechos, hechos que volvían a llevarle al pasado, al recordar cómo después de la lucha de Konoha contra Suna y los secuaces de su fallecido maestra sannin, él le había comunicado que había sido Naruto quién la había salvado y no él, como ella parecía creer. _

_Eso había hecho que ella sonriera con ternura al rubio que inútilmente intentaba aprender el chidori con el paciente de Kakashi a su lado. Eso le había producido celos, sí. Le había producido odio, y más por el que había sentido hacia su hermano._

_La __feminidad__… cuando estaba con él, estaba llena de ella… se portaba como una mujer enamorada, bueno más bien, como una tonta chiquilla enamorada. Pero eran niños, ella no se había visto obligada a crecer al ver una masacre como la que él había vivido. Ella era como cualquier niña, con su manía vale, pero una verdadera mujer enamorada de su persona. Capaz de llorar por su muerte, preocuparse por él en cualquier circunstancia… pero… la última vez que la había visto… ella dispuesta a atacarle… capaz de golpearle… con ojos desafiantes… la mujer que había en ella y que le amaba había desaparecido…_

_Por lo que en resumen… ya no había __armonía__._

_Todo por su culpa, por culpa de su ambición de poder y el ser un amargado que le encanta la soledad. _

_No, no le gustaba la soledad. La odiaba._

_Pero era por miedo a que la gente que se acercara le traicionara, como hizo su hermano, la persona que tanto apreciaba. Ahora sabiendo la verdad, nada le impedía ver que Sakura no le traicionaría, solo su orgullo Uchiha._

_-también me irritó el hecho de que Hashirama contase su versión sobre Kaede y yo, solo unos cuantos saben la auténtica verdad. Por supuesto, me ocupé que Celinda la supiera también cuando estuvo en el Akatsuki._

_-entonces, ¿Shishui no llegó a matarla? _

_-curioso que te interese saber la historia._

_-… -el joven Uchiha le lazó una mirada gélida, a pesar de que en ese duelo de miradas, Madara/Tobi le ganaría con diferencia._

_-esta bien, esta bien… pues no. Pero lo intentó en infinidad de ocasiones. En las misiones, después, incluso cuando Itachi la hizo su novia. _

_-si Itachi la odiaba, ¿cómo pudo convertirse en su novia? –al decir verdad, entendía los sentimientos de su hermano. Si Sakura le ignorase hasta el punto de hacer creer que no lo conocía, la odiaría con toda su alma._

_-esperanza, armonía, feminidad y pureza. –fue su respuesta- ella las había perdido. Pero es una Haruno y su destino era acabar con tu hermano inevitablemente, él tampoco pudo evitar caer en ese sino, sobre todo cuando acabó por descubrir la razón que la había obligado a alejarse de él. Hasta que esa fatídica noche llegó…_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, antes de nada, muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias por tantos reviews, en verdad que no me esperaba tantos por el cap anterior. Y cumpliendo mi palabra, he actualizado tan rápido como he podido. Incluso quedándome hasta las cinco de la mañana, de ahí a que el cap esté algo raro.

El nombre de Celinda es el nombre que lleva una flor blanca, de ahí que Celinda tenga ese color de pelo, lo cual me ha inspirado para hacer que tenga un trauma y darle un poco más de historia a su vida.

Las primeras fechas 23/07 y 10/10 son los cumpleaños de Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente.

Y bueno, sé que odiaréis a Celinda por el hecho de que le pida a Sakura que se aparte de Sasuke, pero en el siguiente lo tratará de arreglar, así como ver escena sasusaku.

Una última cosa, quisiera agradecer especialmente a **GAASAITALEX234** por la imagen doujin del momento en que Sasuke le da el globo a Sakura, para quiénes queráis verlo, pasad por su profile y encontraréis el link. Amiga gracias por el dibu, me ha encantado, ha sido toda una sorpresa.

Pues con esta actualización me despido por este año. En el siguiente más actualizaciones.

Besos.

'Atori'


	8. CAPÍTULO 3 2ª Parte A

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Itachi x Celinda

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**CAP DEDICADO A DARK ANGEL LOVE POR LEER AHORA EL FIC Y TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW POR CAPÍTULO**_

* * *

_-…esperanza, armonía, feminidad y pureza. –fue su respuesta- ella las había perdido. Pero es una Haruno y su destino era acabar con tu hermano inevitablemente, él tampoco pudo evitar caer en ese sino, sobre todo cuando acabó por descubrir la razón que la había obligado a alejarse de él. Hasta que esa fatídica noche llegó…_

-

DESTINO 3: LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE

~ _**Segunda Parte:**__ Esperanza, Armonía, Pureza & Feminidad_~

-

'_Esperanza & Armonía'_

El silencio era sobre escogedor, estar allí era como caminar por un sendero al borde del abismo. En esos momentos, Celinda se arrepentía de destacar por su inteligencia y formar parte en un equipo donde tenía como compañeros a dos Uchihas de lo más sosegados.

Y por si fuera poco, uno de ellos no era un Uchiha cualquiera, sino Uchiha Itachi el mejor de su clan, el prodigio de la villa donde todos estaban impresionados con su fuerza, el chico más popular de la aldea donde hasta las profesoras se habían sentido atraídas hacia él… el chico que la despreciaba como si fuese basura. Vale, lo reconocía, en parte era culpa suya por hacer que no lo conocía, ni a su familia, cuando ellos habían hecho tanto por ella en esos momentos de desesperación

Habían sido como una familia para ella. Fugaku-san pese a su tosco humor, era un hombre gentil que inspiraba seguridad y confianza; Ayame-san, una mujer sabia y bella que la había ayudado a superar su trauma; el pequeño Sasuke… que podría decir de él ya que solo era un bebé de meses cuando lo había conocido, y años después muy fugazmente; Itachi-kun… no, corrección, _Itachi_, él tenía todo lo bueno de su parte. Era la persona perfecta sin defectos. En su corta estadía en la casa Uchiha, él había sido un apoyo importante. La había curado de su miedo a aquellos ojos infernales, estaba pendiente de su seguridad como un hermano mayor… sí, al decir verdad, de pequeña, cuando estaba en la residencia Uchiha, había asociado que lo que sentía por aquel Uchiha era un sentimiento fraternal. Le había visto como un hermano mayor, pues, ¿qué niña de cuatro años empieza a conocer el verdadero amor?

Un momento… ¿estaba hablando de amor?

No…

Tenía que desecharlo.

Enamorarse de Uchiha Itachi supondría una perdición para su prima Sakura y para ella por el problema de ese maldito destino que las perseguía a ambas.

-veo que ya estamos todos. –dijo de pronto una voz masculina y desconocida.

Ante los tres chicos, se presentó un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros como el carbón. Aunque estuviese sonriendo, su expresión no era afable, sino arrogante.

-¿y tú quién rayos eres? –preguntó Shishui con kunai en la mano desconfiado de ese personaje que había aparecido de repente sin que pudiera notar su presencia.

-calma Shishui. –dijo Itachi sereno como solo él podía serlo.

-veo que el gran Uchiha Itachi no desconfía de su propio maestro. –dijo aquel hombre con sus ojos negros en el mencionado.

-¿va a ser usted nuestro maestro? –preguntó Celinda casi con decepción. Aquel hombre le pintaba mal augurio, y no sabía si era debido a esa mirada y sonrisa arrogante.

-así es. Podéis llamarme Miyaki. –pausó unos momentos para colocar los brazos en jarras- no hace falta que perdamos el tiempo en esas tonterías de conocernos y demás. Sé vuestros nombres y ya es suficiente. Ahora venga, tenemos ya una misión de Nivel A.

-¡¿de… de Nivel… A?! –balbuceó Celinda con los ojos como platos.

-¿algún problema? –cuestionó Miyaki- ¿tienes miedo acaso?

-es que… es que… -el color de su rostro se volvió rojo al sentir todos esos ojos negros sobre su piel, inmutables, como si no les afectase el rango de la misión- somos unos gennins recién salidos… tenemos casi ocho años… y una misión de Nivel A… …-¿y seguían sin decir nada?- es demasiado para nosotros…

-tenemos al prodigio Uchiha Itachi con nosotros. –le recordó Miyaki con una superioridad como si hubiese sido él el que preparase al joven Uchiha.

Celinda se fijó en cómo esas palabras habían disgustado a Itachi, quién había virado la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. También se percató de la mueca de rabia que salía del rostro de Shishui.

-si quieres volver y jugar a las muñequitas allá tú. Venga vamos.

Esas palabras cargadas de cinismo, hizo que el mal humor de Shishui desapareciera y soltase un risita burlona para seguir a su maestro.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Estar con semejante maestro le recordaba a las miradas repugnantes de su familia al ser diferente.

Vio una mano frente suya, y sorprendida se fijó en que Itachi la tenía estirada, como aquella vez hace años cuando la había salvado del Kyuubi.

-ahora somos un equipo, debemos trabajar juntos.

Aunque Itachi siguiese odiando a Celinda, lo que menos podía soportar era a esa clase de personas que despreciaban e ignoraban a los débiles solo por ser los más poderosos. De hecho, por unos momentos le había parecido escuchar la voz de su padre jactarse de lo buen ninja que era, mientras que su hermano quedaba relegado al olvido. En ocasiones, él mismo tenía que recordar a su padre que su hermano era también importante en la familia. Aunque estuviesen centrados en detener el plan de sus camaradas Uchihas, eso no dejaba que Sasuke era un niño necesitado de cariño que solo él, Itachi, le daba.

Él mejor que nadie, sabía que su hermano andaba pidiendo a gritos la atención de su padre, teniendo como consecuencia que la envidia floreciera en el interior del más pequeño. Y eso le preocupaba.

Volviendo a la realidad, Itachi se fijó en cómo ella le sonreía instantemente para pasar por su lado, corriendo, como si huyese de él y seguir a su primo y a ese maestro egocéntrico. Una razón más para seguir odiarla. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica que buscaba puntos para que la odiase a muerte? ¿Es que era tonta o qué?

Malhumorado por ese rechazo, el Uchiha se volteó sobre sí mismo siguiendo el mismo camino, sin querer realizar esa misión.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Horas después, Itachi regresaba a su hogar. Su humor no se había calmado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, de toda la gente con la que trataba, aquella Haruno era la única que conseguía que su ira y su odio saliesen a flote. Ni siquiera sus fans hacía que perdiera la paciencia, y eso que tenían muchos motivos para enfadarse con ellas.

Pero con la Haruno… era insoportable.

Nada más abrir la puerta, su mal genio desapareció para pasar a la sorpresa, al sentir un ruido escandaloso. Por las escaleras su pequeño ototo las bajaba corriendo con rostro alegre y lo siguiente que sintió fue al pequeño Sasuke en sus brazos feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una mueca divertida.

-onisan, onisan… que bien que hayas vuelto… ¿jugamos? ¿Jugamos? ¿Jugamos? –preguntaba emocionado como cualquier niño que tiene que quedarse en casa en la compañía de la soledad.

A diferencia de él, a Sasuke sí que le interesaban los juguetes, lo que era un alivio, porque con su padre en la comisaría de policía, y su madre ejerciendo su labor como ama de casa, no tenían tiempo para atender al pequeño de tres años.

-mañana tengo una misión. –vio su rostro descompuesto y su alegría en un pozo sin fondo.

-Itachi, ¿ya has regresado? –escuchó la voz de su madre, la cual apareció con el cesto de la ropa sucia y una sonrisa adornada en su rostro- ¿qué tal te ha ido? –dejando el cesto para acercarse y tomarle atención.

Sasuke entristecido de que nuevamente su hermano fuese lo más importante, además que siendo su único compañero de juegos, había rechazado el jugar con él. El pasar la mañana encerrado jugando con esos muñecos, le hacía comprender lo estúpido que se sentía al hablar en alto sobre las creaciones que salían de su mente con el muñeco ninja y el dinosaurio verde que lo tenía como personaje malvado.

-bastante bien. Me han asignado la misión de escoltar a una princesa. –contestó con sus ojos negros sobre el desolado Sasuke.

-¿estarás muchos días fuera? –preguntó la madre preocupada. Pues para Itachi sería la primera vez que saliese de Konoha, y además que no era un viaje de placer, por lo que más inquietud produjo en la mujer.

-quizás. –con esa respuesta el aura de Sasuke se volvió más deprimente- Pero intentaré volver lo más pronto posible. –agregó, aunque sabía que eso no animaría a su hermanito, por lo que dio un hondo suspiro de resignación. Desde luego no podría realizar la misión con la conciencia de dejar de esa manera al pequeño Uchiha- Sasuke, ¿vamos a jugar?

Los ojos de Sasuke no tardaron en iluminársele y que feliz volviera a abrazar a su hermano.

-sí, sí, sí… -decía emocionado.

-Sasuke, tu hermano tiene que descansar…

-tranquila okasan. –la cortó Itachi- volveremos antes de la cena. –cogiendo la mano de su hermanito.

-neh, neh, onisan, -cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance auditivo de su madre- ¿en qué consiste la misión? ¿Puedes contármela?

-tengo que escoltar a una princesa.

-¿irás tú solo? –preguntó al escucharlo decir en singular.

-claro que no. Es una misión que tengo que realizar con mi sensei, Shishui y… mi compañera de equipo. –sin duda dirigirse a ella por su nombre le era difícil cuando la detestaba.

-¿y de dónde es esa princesa?

-del país de la tierra.

-¿eso está lejos de Konoha?

-bastante…

-¿y cuántos días estarás fuera?

-no lo sé.

-¿y será peligrosa?

Las preguntas inconstantes de Sasuke empezaron a desesperar a Itachi, por lo que se paró para mirarle de frente. El pequeño le miró a la espera de su importante pregunta. Si era peligrosa, su hermano no debería ir. ¿Y si le pasaba algo malo? Eso no quería.

-eso no lo sé Sasuke… -dándole un capón en la frente como siempre acostumbraba- pero prometo regresar y con un recuerdo para ti. –eso volvió alegrar a Sasuke que por tercera vez lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

-

En otra parte, Celinda preparaba sus cosas para la misión de mañana. Su primera misión como gennin. Una misión de rango A. Escoltar a esa princesa, sonaba demasiado fácil, pero ella era una niña de casi ocho con el único jutsu medicinal y su inteligencia. Temía fallar y que por su culpa aquella joven muriera.

-¿itoko-san…? –la vocecita tímida e insegura de Sakura hizo que Celinda levantara la cabeza encontrándola en la puerta con rostro triste.

-ah Sakura… ¿qué haces aquí? –volviendo a preparar las cosas para la misión.

-okasan quería hablar de algo con la tía Nadeshiko… -se calló por unos momentos para verla- ¿es cierto que te irás de misión?

-ahora soy gennin, no tengo más remedio.

-ah… -bajando tanto la cabeza, que a pesar de todo, Celinda pudo verle las lágrimas.

-ey Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó yendo a su lado de forma rápida. Se agachó hasta estar a su altura y limpiarle las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-es que… es que… -apartando su mano para poner las suyas y ocultar su rostro bañado en lágrimas- ya no estarás más conmigo… yo estaré sola…

-Sakura…

-¡CELINDA! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?! –preguntó histérica Nadeshiko con Yuri a su lado donde en sus rostros estaba dibujada la ira.

El grito produjo que Sakura se sobresaltara asustada y que inconscientemente se refugiara en los brazos de su prima. Pero ella estaba igual de atemorizada, pero por su prima tendría que mostrarse valiente.

-tranquila mamá, tampoco hay que montar semejante drama. Tú misma estás asustando a Sakura. –la acusó con sus ojos verdes desafiantes.

-¡insolente…! –dijo Nadeshiko levantando la mano.

-para Nadeshiko… -la retuvo Yuri con sumo pesar- recuerda la advertencia… -la otra castaña chasqueó la lengua fastidiada y bajó la mano con brusquedad, saliendo violentamente del cuarto seguida de su hermana.

Celinda suspiró aliviada, aunque su corazón bombardeaba con fuerza debido al miedo ante la posibilidad de volver ser golpeada. Si la pegasen, ¿volvería a sentir en sus carnes la madera? Le daba escalofríos solo imaginarlo.

-itoko-san… -Sakura pronunció su nombre y a su rostro de lágrimas se le sumó la palidez- iban a… a… a… pegarte… por mi… por mi culpa…

-no, claro que no. –abrazándola con ternura- fui yo la que les faltó al respeto.

-pero… pero… -separándose de ella- pero… iban a pegarte… solo por eso… no… no entiendo… -Celinda se mordió el labio para no tener que contarle la verdad. No quería que Sakura tuviese miedo como ella- fue… fue… tía Nadeshiko la que te hizo eso…

-¿eso? –con una mueca confusa- ¿el qué?

Sakura con sus pequeñas manos las dirigió al cuello de su prima, donde Celinda sintió como quitaba las suyas, por lo que se dio cuenta, que nuevamente de manera inconsciente se acariciaba aquella marca. Los dedos de Sakura tomaron el relevo y con miedo a hacerle daño, temblorosa, se la tocó hasta que al sentir su tacto Sakura sintió una especie de chispazo y las apartó de inmediato.

Celinda no dijo nada, solo adoptó una expresión neutra y se tapó la cicatriz con su cabello tanto como pudo.

-fue… fue… ¿fue ella? –volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-eso ya no importa. –levantándose. Ahora ya no importaba, ya no tenía arreglo. Debía centrarse en la misión de mañana y en procurar que Sakura viviera feliz y en paz dentro del seno de su familia. De eso se ocuparía personalmente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dos años habían pasado…

Aquella misión de escoltar a la princesa cumplida, lo que había supuesto un logro para su carrera como ninja. No hubo incidentes peligrosos que lo hubiesen obligado a usar su fuerza. Solo el que sus ojeras se acentuaran más al tener que hacer casi todos las noches guardia. Su sensei, solo por ser profesor y mandamás se había dedicado a dormir tranquilamente. Sabía que estaba abusando de su gran poder y de ser jounin, pero Uchiha Itachi no era alguien que se quejaba por semejantes tonterías. Todo lo contrario a Shishui que le había plantado cara molesto, pero claro, Shishui a diferencia de él, no poseía el talento suficiente para vencerle. Y Celinda, era alguien sumisa a sus órdenes, mientras seguía esquivándole de manera descarada.

En dirección hacia la torre del Hokage, donde había recibido la llamada de que fuera a verle, caminando solo, se dedicaba a indagar sobre qué pretendía esa Haruno con esas huídas de cobardes. De verdad que no la entendía. Parecía más enigmática que él mismo. Y más cuando la había escuchado cierta conversación con aquella princesa.

-

_Era de noche, y Celinda era la que hacía el turno, por lo que se entretenía de distintas maneras para permanecer despierta. Leer un libro de medicina, mirar la fogata, hacer dibujos en la arena con una vara de sauce. Ignoraba que Uchiha Itachi, acostumbrado a permanecer despierto hasta tarde, también tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque dándole la espalda a sus compañeros, le daba la excusa para que creyese que estaba dormido._

_Sintió un andar calmado, delicado, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de aquella princesa._

_-Hime-sama, (NA: OJO! Aunque Hime pueda ser un nombre propio en este caso no lo es) ¿qué hacéis levantada? –sus sospechas se vieron acertadas al escuchar la voz de la Haruno alterada._

_-no tenía sueño. –contestó aquella princesa despreocupada._

_-pero cogeréis frío._

_-da igual, además quiero hablar contigo. –viendo su consternación, la joven continuó- tú conoces a Uchiha Itachi, ¿verdad?_

_El corazón de la peliblanca dio un sobresalto así como sus manos sudorosas._

_-es muy reservado y apenas me habla de sí mismo. –prosiguió con un deje de fastidio- pero siendo tu compañero de equipo sabrás algo de él. Así que cuéntame, ¿cómo es? ¿Es cierto que procede de un clan prestigioso? _

_-bueno… -virando la cabeza- es alguien muy amable, aunque solo muestra su lado más afectivo cuando está con su hermano pequeño. En realidad, incluso con el resto de las personas es alguien solitario, pero atento y educado. –contestó con una sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Esa imagen que tenía de él cuando era un niño de cuatro años se había mantenido perenne, y actualmente la conservaba a lo que le daba un encanto adorable sobre su persona._

_-¿te gusta? –preguntó aquella chica con sorpresa._

_-eh… -nunca notó sus mejillas tan calientes como en ese momento. ¿Le gustaba? Esa era una pregunta a la que nunca quería dar respuesta, porque inevitablemente había caído en el embrujo de ese destino entre un Uchiha y una Haruno. Pero aunque ella le amase, aunque afirmase esa cuestión, tenía que recordar lo que le pasaría… lo que le pasaría a Sakura si seguía adelante… no tenía esperanza. Él la odiaba, la consideraba una peste. Y todo gracias a ella. Con un hondo suspiro, con una sonrisa triste se dirigió a aquella princesa- no. Entre nosotros no hay nada. Nunca habrá nada. No hay manera de que haya armonía._

_-oh genial, no sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso. Es que tal como le mirabas me parecía ver lo contrario. No sabes el alivio que me da. –escucharla hablar con tanta emoción, con aires de querer seducir al Uchiha hacía que su corazón rompiese… ¡No! Debía recordar quién era y el peligro que habría- ¿y cuántos años tiene? –rompiendo sus pensamientos._

_-ah… ¿Itachi…? –decía despistada- Ocho y medio… _

_-¿cómo? –exaltada mirando con fijeza la espalda del Uchiha- yo creí que como mínimo tendría trece y aunque yo tenga quince años no me importaría tener algo con él. Pero con ocho… no quiero ser una princesa pedófila. –anunciaba amargada._

_Celinda no pudo escapar una sonrisa calmada, por lo que se enfocó en la fogata donde a través de las llamas veía la figura de Itachi. Con razón aquella princesa había caído hechizado. Él era tan perfecto que destacaba sobre los demás con diferencia._

_-en fin que se le va a hacer… -pronunciaba decepcionada con sus ojos puestos en la Haruno- oye, ¿y tú tienes también ocho años?_

_-ehh… bueno… dentro de poco cumpliré nueve…_

_-¿por eso te has dedicado a ser una kunoichi? _

_-¿a qué se refiere? –sin comprender la pregunta._

_-bueno, por lo que mi hahaue (NA: madre) me dijo, las chicas de clase media para abajo o se dedican a ser kunoichis, o cuidarse a sí mismas para buscar un buen marido para convertirse en ama de casa. Y tú… -fue entonces que Celinda se percató que se estaba fijando más bien en su cabellera blanca- por mucho que te arregles, no podrás ser una chica guapa con ese pelo de vieja._

_Eso indignó a la Haruno que la miró desafiante sin importarle que aquella quinceañera era una princesa que debía ser tratada con respeto._

_-¡¿lo dices porque el color de mi pelo es blanco?! –preguntó tan alto que no le importó despertar a su sensei y a sus compañeros Uchihas._

_-admite que es un color muy raro… aunque, el blanco no es un color. –se corrigió así misma._

_-¡para ti puede que sea un color porque eres una superficial, pero para mí significa algo más! ¡Los colores son significativos, y yo estoy orgullosa de tener el pelo blanco porque representa la pureza, característica que careces por completo!_

-

Esas palabras había sido lo que su madre le había enseñado hace años, y la forma en cómo las había pronunciado le había dado que pensar que a diferencia de antes, estaba orgullosa del color de su cabello, por lo que había callado aquella princesa, donde durante los días posteriores se había mantenido en silencio y molesta.

Otro dato que le había llamado la atención era cuando ella había negado que le gustara. Es más, la pregunta le había sorprendido, pues debido a su odio, no le dirigía ni una mísera atención. Sin embargo, él no era estúpido, y en su negativa pudo descubrir qué mentiras eran sus palabras. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de él. Entonces, ¿por qué le esquivaba? ¿Por qué pasaba de él si le gustaba? ¿Sería la nueva estrategia de las niñas para llamar la atención del chico que le gustaba? Sería lo más lógico porque esa niña era una completa hipócrita. Punto. No tenía que comerse la cabeza con esa odiosa Haruno. Lo más importante era su familia, donde veía como la tormenta acabaría por rodearlos dentro de poco y perderlos. No, eso no ocurriría mientras siguiera consiguiendo el poder.

Llegando a la torre del Hokage, Itachi desechó sus pensamientos amargos para subir las escaleras y ver qué era lo que quería el anciano Hiruzen.

Antes de tocar la puerta, escuchó gritos femeninos procedentes de la Haruno de marras donde sonaban acusadores y llenos de ira. Sabiendo que por culpa de esos gritos ensordecedores, el Hokage no escucharía su llamada, se atrevió a girar el pomo y allí vio lo que se imaginaba. A Haruno Celinda con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa con la voz alzada faltándole al respeto al paciente anciano que la observaba pasiblemente con las manos entrelazadas.

-oh Itachi-kun… -dijo el Hokage al verlo parado en la puerta.

La chica al escuchar eso, se volteó. Itachi advirtió molestia e indignación en sus ojos jade. Algo nunca visto, ni siquiera en su madre, y eso que había sido testigo de su mal genio, aunque en contadas ocasiones.

-¡maldito Uchiha desgraciado! –bramó de improvisto dispuesta a darle un puñetazo.

-¡Celinda-chan! –exclamó el Hokage asombrado irguiéndose viendo la escena ofensiva.

Sin embargo, Itachi bloqueó el puñetazo con una sola mano, observando más de cerca su ira, su enfado y su odio. Para él, parar su fuerza era un juego de niños, pero ver ese rostro airado dirigido hacia su persona le era raro.

-Celinda-chan, por favor… -intentando poner paz.

-¡no Hokage-sama! –sin querer escucharlo- él es el culpable, él es el que intenta matarme… puedo con eso, pero que intenten matar a mi prima… ¡eso ni de broma! –alzando más la voz, así como su genio.

¿Matarla? ¿Él? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Es que ahora se había vuelto paranoica? ¿O era una invención suya para sabe dios que cosa?

Recuperado de su lucha interior, donde la noticia de que _alguien_, presuntamente él, pretendía matarla, soltó su puño, para pasar por su lado hasta encararse con el Hokage y darle sus respetos. Después de eso, volvió su vista hacia la Haruno.

-¿me estás acusando de querer matarte? –preguntó.

-¡he empezado a hacerlo! –exclamaba histérica por ese tono de voz tan tranquilo e inmutable.

-por favor calma, Celinda-chan. –pidió nuevamente el venerable anciano, situándose entre ambos jóvenes- verás Itachi-kun, parece que desde hace meses, Celinda-chan ha sufrido constantes atentados de un ninja encapuchado.

-¡y tú me odias! –volvía a decir la Haruno como si eso fuese la explicación.

-¡hn! si todos los ninjas atentasen contra la gente que odia, estaríamos en constante guerra. –dijo Itachi con la fachada de la calma.

-¡ERAN TUS OJOS! –gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban- ¡mira si me quieres matar, me importa un bledo! ¡PERO A SAKURA DÉJALA EN PAZ! –amenazando con ojos llenos de ira- ¡porque juro que si vuelves a hacerlo, aunque seas el _genio_ Uchiha, hallaré la manera de matarte!

-pareces estar muy segura de que soy el culpable, solo por… ¿mis ojos? –alzando una ceja incrédulo por semejante prueba.

-¡PUDE VÉRSELOS! ¡LE VI LOS OJOS! ¡SON COMO LOS TUYOS! Lo sé… -bajando el tono- es algo imposible de olvidar… –…imposible de olvidar cómo la había curado de su trauma de los ojos del Kyuubi, al ver aquellos orbes azabache del Uchiha.

-… -analizando su expresión, Itachi se encaminó hasta la ventana, mirándose su propio reflejo en él- hay mucha gente con los ojos negros.

-¡eran malignos y llenos de odio! –insistía.

-ah… ¿ahora soy malo? –volteándose con sarcasmo en la voz.

El Hokage alternaba la mirada hacia el joven Uchiha para volver con la chica. Él sabía que la Haruno estaba equivocada en su acusación, pero era mejor que el propio Itachi se lo dejara bien claro. Si la cosa se calentaba, intervendría.

-¡intentas matarme! ¡Desde hace meses lo intentas!

-¿y por qué no me _acusaste_ antes?

-quería lidiarlo sola… ¡PERO SAKURA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO! –saltó de nuevo testaruda en que él era el culpable.

-si realmente te quisiera matar, lo conseguiría a la primera. –comentó con arrogancia.

-¡CANALLA! –queriendo saltar sobre él para dejarle una bonita cara.

-pero yo no he sido.

-¡ERES TÚ! ¡FUISTE TÚ! –acusaba esta vez cayéndole lágrimas- ¡TÚ QUIERES HACERME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE! ¡ERES UN VIL COBARDE QUE ME ATACA CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY SOLA! –respirando agitadamente perdiendo la voz- Si quieres matarme, hazlo… pero te lo suplico… a Sakura no la metas… -agachando la cabeza con súplica y más lágrimas- por favor… déjala en paz…

-tranquila. –intervino el Hokage donde ya no podría continuar en silencio. Con ternura, la abrazó para darle un poco de consuelo.

-… -Itachi la observaba a través del reflejo, en ocasiones su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y la figura de su madre sufriendo se hacía patente. Demonios, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan parecidas? Por culpa de eso, despertaba su instinto de querer ayudarla. Pero no lo haría…

-Celinda, vamos, -inició el Hokage- conozco a Itachi-kun y sé que no haría algo tan rastrero.

-pero… sus ojos…

-podrían ser los de un Uchiha. –cortó el Hokage mirando al joven Itachi donde lo vio sobresaltarse y en el cristal la sorpresa- no sería la primera vez que pasase algo así, ¿no? –dirigiéndose más bien al joven Uchiha.

-¿qué quiere decir? –decía ahora confundida la niña.

-… –con el sentimiento de furia marcado en su faz, el Uchiha se giró bruscamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Dando un portazo, que seguramente habría asustado a la chica. Itachi caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha con el ceño fruncido.

Nuevamente la historia se estaba repitiendo. Ahora como su madre estaba aislada, habían ido en busca de carne fresca. Pero la pregunta era, ¿quién de los cobardes Uchihas era el culpable? En el pasado, su abuelo había sido el que había dado la orden de matar a su madre, pero ahora, tanto él como el ejecutor estaban muertos.

Su padre y él seguían con ese absurdo plan de guerra contra Konoha.

¿Por qué querían matar a Celinda cuando él la odiaba y ella le ignoraba? No tenían porqué preocuparse de que el destino no se repetiría.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la primera vez que la conoció, ella le había contado que un desconocido de pelo y ojos negros había intentado matarla.

¿Acaso ese era el plan?

Matar a todas las Harunos diferentes.

-es absurdo. –se dijo con una mueca irónica. No tenía sentido eso. Era descabellado. Estúpido.

-no, no lo es. –dijo una voz masculina que le sonaba demasiado familiar. Parándose, al mirar el frente solo se encontró con tres personas vestidos de igual manera. Un hombre peli anaranjado y ojos anillados, una mujer de fría expresión pero hermosa y un hombre de careta naranja- por lo menos eso cree el pequeño Tobi si piensas que esos Uchihas quieren matar a determinadas Harunos. Hay que ver lo crueles que son. –adoptando el tono de Tobi- ¿no opinas lo mismo, Itachi-kun?

Sin embargo, Itachi parecía muy pensativo, como si tratase de recordar algo que no daba, hasta que cayó en la cuenta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-tú… eres tú… el hombre que me salvó hace cuatro años…

-¡kyaa! –gritó emocionado para desconcierto de Itachi, pero no para los otros dos que eran como témpanos de hielo- ¿lo has oído? –dirigiéndose al peli anaranjado- ¿lo has oído? –volteándose hacia la mujer- me recuerda, me recuerda, me recuerda… -cantaba feliz- no sabes lo contento que Tobi está.

-¿quién eres?

-oh perdona, Tobi a veces se emociona demasiado. –sonriendo con la pena de un niño de cuatro años- creo que será presentarnos adecuadamente. –el tono de voz fue cambiando poco a poco, mientras que una de sus manos se la llevaba a su máscara donde Itachi asombrado, pudo ver el sharingan, un sharingan nunca visto, el rostro arrugado y algo rojo en la otra parte de su rostro- creo que tú debes estar bastante familiarizado con el asunto, así que supongo que el nombre de Uchiha Madara te sonará.

-¿Uchiha… Madara?

-un Uchiha con el símbolo de traidor a la espalda, todo por una razón simbólica y que tienes ahora delante de ti.

-… -los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

-supongo que pensarás que es imposible, porque debería estar muerto. –posando su mirar sobre el cielo como si viera algo más que el color oscuro de la noche- Pero el ojo siempre cree ver lo material sin fijarse en los detalles. Hice creerles a todos que estaba muerto, para así poder protegeros. –volviendo sus orbes oscuros hacia los de Itachi.

-¿protegernos?

-… –un silencio que duró escasos segundos y que impacientaba a Itachi que ahora entendía cómo deberían sentirse sus interlocutores cuando él hacía lo mismo- tu padre, tu madre, tu hermano, hasta tú mismo estáis atrapados en un destino que yo inicie. Un amor imposible que nadie tolera. –las manos del mayor de los Uchihas se escondieron en sus bolsillos- Afortunadamente el tiempo cambia la mente de las personas. Pero no en las dos familias implicadas, principalmente en los avariciosos Uchihas.

-tú mataste a la Haruno que te amó. –comentó simplemente- ¿cómo esperas que crea en tus falacias de protegernos?

Madara cerró los ojos, pero eso solo era una máscara que Itachi supo descifrar. Curiosamente lo encontraba tan semejante a él, que podía saber que por alguna razón estaba molesto.

-Hashirama la cambió a su conveniencia, para crearme la imagen del malo. Sin embargo, no estamos para hablar de un pasado que ya no tiene arreglo. Un Uchiha está atentando contra Haruno celinda. El que atentara contra Haruno Sakura fue simplemente que la niña estaba en el lugar, una coincidencia podríamos decir. Los Uchihas temen que tu relación con la Haruno haga que cambies de parecer y considerando que eres su arma más poderosa, quieren eliminar lo que puede ser un problema.

-ellos saben que la odio.

-decir que odias por una razón es muy fácil como amar.

¿Eso tenía sentido? Porque para Itachi no. Así como esa insinuación de que él la amara. Imposible. ¿Cómo iba a querer a alguien que ignoraba a su familia como si fueran unos desconocidos? ¿Qué se ganaba a conciencia su odio? Aún así… alguien de su clan intentaba matarla porque tampoco andaban mal encaminados. Él _quizás_ la habría amado sino fuera por todo eso…

Cerró los ojos para abrirlos y mostrarse decidido. Aunque la odiaba por actuar tan hipócritamente, no se merecía ser asesinada por los estúpidos de su clan que solo pensaban egoístamente. Pero… aún tenía una duda en mente el cual Madara, que se mantenía silencioso y paciente a la espera de sus palabras.

-¿por qué quieres protegernos? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso? Eres un Uchiha y no un niño que juega a ser Cupido.

Con eso dejaba bien en claro, que los Uchihas eran seres incapaces de amar, a excepción cuando alguien te da ese sentimiento de manera tan ferviente que no puedes ignorar, solo corresponder con la pasión del fuego.

-quiero enmendar un error y cumplir una promesa. –poniéndose la careta- pero no puedo hacerlo con esos Uchihas y sus maquiavélicas ideas.

-…

-es por eso que muy pronto que volveré aparecer ante ti. Vas a necesitar mi ayuda para salvar a tu familia. –eso sí que tomó especial atención en Itachi- disfruta de la felicidad hasta que ese momento llegué, créeme que los días posteriores serán grises y oscuros con el amargo sabor de los recuerdos. –le aconsejó por experiencia propia- Por ahora, Pein, indícale cuál es el lugar y hora del atentado contra Celinda.

-entendido. –contestó Pein efectuando unos cuantos sellos para después concentrarse.

-otra cosa Itachi… -intervino Tobi/Madara mientras esperaban a que la visión del peli anaranjado se hiciera clara.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Era entrada la noche, hora poco inusual para caminar por los senderos del bosque cuando tu vida peligraba a cada momento que estabas sola. Pero Celinda estaba allí, parada, mirando a sus alrededores, como si buscara a su asesino.

Un extraño ruido le advirtió que estaba cerca y que muy pronto la acecharía. Era su presa y estaba dispuesta a ser cazada para tener un fin a eso.

Nuevo ruido de árboles y Celinda encontró al ninja encapuchado sobre una de las ramas. A la luz de la luna, como no, como si quisiera darse aires de superioridad.

-no sabes lo fácil que me lo pones. –dijo aquel encapuchado arrogantemente.

-puedo decir yo lo mismo. –aseguró ella con una sonrisa que extrañó al ninja, lo que sucedió después lo dejó más que pasmado al no hallarla en el lugar, sino en la rama con un kauni sobre su cuello y la espalda contra el tronco.

-¿cómo puedes ser…?

-¿cómo puedo ser tan rápida? –terminando su frase- ¡hn! te has confundido de víctima. –y la imagen femenina cambió a ser Uchiha Itachi donde comprobó como aquel ninja estaba aterrorizado, así como esos ojos idénticos a los suyos, demasiado idénticos, casi como si compartieran un vínculo sanguíneo. Además, su altura y su físico le dejaban ver que debía ser un muchacho de más o menos su edad. Y solo había alguien con esas características- ¿Shishui? –quitándole la máscara para verificar sus palabras- ¿tú…? –sin poder creerse que su propio primo que contaba con poco más de diez años quisiera matarla. Matar a alguien con tan solo diez años se repetía. ¿Es que los Uchihas usaban a niños para sus propósitos? Eso dejaba en mal honor a los Uchihas- ¡¿por qué quieres matarla?! –apostándolo más contra el árbol con la ira en su rostro, así como el sharingan activado que sorprendió más a Shishui que era desconocedor de eso- ¡RESPONDE! –apretando más el kunai contra su garganta.

-ellos… ellos me lo ordenaron… ella… ella era una amenaza… temían que te olvidaras del plan… de nuestro plan…

Silencio. Se quedó en silencio, aunque eso no era raro en él, pero deseos de matar a su clan era inusual. Con calma intentó controlar a su asesino interior. No era el momento, le decía. Aún no estaba preparado, le recordaba. Será un hecho, le prometía. Pero era pronto, muy pronto. No tenía que precipitarse, sino por lo que tanto había trabajado, sus padres y su hermano no vivirían la vida feliz después de que él, solamente él, aniquilase a su clan. Y Shishui estaba dentro del paquete, por lo que disfrutaría matándolo cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-márchate y diles que no hay problemas con el plan. –quitándole el kunai- pero que dejen a las niñas Haruno en paz sino quieren alertar a Konoha y que se dé cuenta de nuestros planes antes de lo previsto.

Escuchó como Shishui asentía y después quedó solo. Seguramente lo que les dijese les entraría por un oído y les saldría por otro. Por lo que tenía que hacerse más fuerte, más poderoso, para plantarles cara cuanto antes y que ese atentado fuese misión cumplida.

Nuevamente sonido de los arbustos, aunque esta vez sabía quién era. Con parsimonia, se bajó de la rama y esperó a que Celinda hiciese acto de aparición. Cuando lo hizo, nada más verle, aquel rostro acusatorio resurgía.

-¡lo sabía! ¡LO SABÍA! –repitió con mayor énfasis- ¡tú eres el que intenta matarme! ¡Falso hipócrita! ¡Traidor!

Y así continuaba, sin embargo, aunque él era paciente, ella ya había sobrepasado el límite. Por lo que optó callarla como cualquier Uchiha que se precie, a lo amenazante.

-cállate o te haré tragar esas acusaciones infantiles. –con su sharingan activo que provocó pavor en la niña. Esos ojos rojos le recordaba a los del Kyuubi. Su boca abierta, dejó de emitir sonido, por lo que Itachi sonrió complacido- sabía que aparecerías por aquí, por lo que adopté tu imagen y desenmascarar al culpable. –Celinda iba a decir algo, pero con aquellos ojos como la sangre solo pudo sentirse como un ratón frente a un león, aunque un león que suspirase hondamente no era muy normal- te debo una disculpa. –ahora se sintió confusa- Shishui era el responsable de atacarte.

-¿Shi… Shishui? –fue lo único que podía articular en medio de tanto expectación.

-… -mirándola donde su piel hacía competencia con su cabello blanco- puedo protegerte de ellos si dejases de evitarme. Sé que lo haces por una razón. –tras escuchar esas palabras Celinda se sobresaltó y sin poder evitarlo, se llevó la mano a su cicatriz, le dolía, volvía a dolerle.

-¿qué… qué sabes…? ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? –balbuceaba.

-… -rodando sus ojos hacia el cielo.

-

_-…ah otra cosa Itachi._

_-…_

_-no hay motivo para odiar a Celinda. Se ha visto obligada a ignorarte, a tu familia, porque de lo contrario, podría perjudicarla gravemente, así como a la pequeña Sakura._

_-¿perjudicarla? ¿Hablas de los Uchihas?_

_-… -suspirando profundamente- no solo de ellos. Ha tenido la consecuencia y desde entonces está asustada de que estando contigo la situación empeore. _

_-… -más confusión en Itachi._

_-ella te teme pero interiormente te quiere más que a nada. Después de todo, nadie puede evitar que caiga en el destino, todas lo hacen… y también todos… -agregó después._

-

-solo si me lo cuentas. –fue su respuesta mirando con atención la mano sobre su cuello. Se percató entonces que cuando se lo tocaba, su rostro era triste o cargado de dolor.

Ella le miró sorpresiva, contarle, contárselo. ¿Qué solucionaría eso? Nada. Las cosas podrían empeorar y ser Sakura la perjudicada. Ya tenía suficiente trauma cuando habían visto aquel ninja… corrección, a Shishui atacarlas para que ella tuviera sobre su piel cicatrices que la perseguiría por toda su vida, así como el miedo a no ser querida por esas marcas, como le pasaba a ella que para ocultarla había perdido el poco atractivo que tenía.

-no puedo contártelo… -agachando la cabeza- de todas maneras, gracias por lo que has hecho. –levantándola con una sonrisa triste. Posteriormente salió corriendo como si llevara prisa.

-… -de verdad que no la entendía. El tal Madara parecía estar seguro de que ella le quería, pero sus acciones le decían lo contrario. Por mucho que hubiera una razón, ella era consciente de que sola no podría solucionarlo. No es que fuera prepotente, pero él era el único capaz de protegerla.

Frustrado, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa. Era tarde y de seguro que su madre estaría con la paciencia al límite de aguantar a su hermanito el cual estaría preocupado por él y le andaría preguntándole cada cinco minutos. Decidió saltar de rama en rama para llegar cuanto antes a su hogar y así evitar que el mal humor de su madre saliera a flote.

Fue en menos de cinco minutos, su record, cuando divisó las puertas que conducían a las propiedades Uchiha. Sin embargo, se fijó en que su padre estaba fuera en compañía de su sensei Miyaki.

Pensaba contarle a su padre lo que su clan había hecho, pero con Miyaki presente no era algo aconsejable. Especialmente cuando Miyaki era un ninja de Konoha que juzgaba a los demás por su apariencia y su talento.

Ambos hombres al sentirle, se voltearon a verle y su sensei fue el primero en dar unos pasos y hablarle.

-Itachi, cuánto tiempo.

-sensei. –dijo con la inclinada con respeto. Aunque fuera un maldito desgraciado, eso no quitaba que Itachi no tuviera educación ante sus mayores.

-me lo acaba de contar Itachi. –se adelantó ahora su padre con su rostro de orgullo que el pequeño bien conocía- felicidades hijo.

-¿qué ocurre?

-¿Hokage-sama no te lo ha contado? –preguntó Miyaki extrañado, por lo que Itachi recordó que había sido llamado por el Tercer Maestro Hokage, pero con el jaleo de la Haruno debió de olvidarse, mientras que él había asumido que el atentado de Celinda era el asunto- ¡te han ascendido a chunnin! –anunció Miyaki con ferviente emoción.

-¡felicidades hijo! –volvió a repetir Fugaku a diferencia de su sensei con su tono calmado.

-ah… gracias… -repuso ligeramente trastocado- pero, creía que para ser un chunnin se necesitaba pasar un examen.

-se ha decidido hacer una excepción contigo. Tus aptitudes demuestran tu valía. Hacer el examen sería una pérdida de tiempo. –los elogios de su sensei, empezaban a desesperarle. Estaba insinuando que los demás eran unos estúpidos en comparación con él, cuando todos eran iguales. Él solo era más fuerte, no porque era un genio como todos insinuaban, sino porque se esmeraba más de lo normal para proteger a su familia.

-¿y qué pasará con mis compañeros de equipo? –si ser chunnin significaba apartarse de ellos, eso sería dejar a celinda en bandeja a Shishui.

-ellos tendrán que presentarse obligatoriamente al examen. Aunque solo uno podrá pasarlo.

-solo uno… -murmuró para sí mismo con un mal presentimiento.

-

-¿así que el primogénito de Fugaku te ha descubierto?

-gomen nasai otosan. –se disculpó Shishui.

El hombre, padre de Shishui, examinó a su hijo donde el sentimiento de culpa estaba presente, así como sin ninguna herida externa que era lo que le llamaba la atención.

-¿y no te ha hecho nada?

-no. Pero dijo que no siguiéramos atentándola, sino despertaríamos las sospechas sobre Konoha. Ah también dijo que no nos preocupáramos que seguiría el plan tal como está previsto.

-… -¿sería verdad? Se preguntaba el hombre. Desconfiaba de Itachi porque él había sido el único que se había opuesto a aquel plan cuando lo habían comentado.

-por cierto otosan, ¿sabías que Itachi posee el sharingan?

El hombre lo miró con gravedad, que cambió para convertirse en una llena de ira. Nadie en toda la historia Uchiha había conseguido el sharingan a tan temprana edad. Itachi estaba escalando posiciones demasiado altas, eso era bueno para los planes del clan; pero malo si se dejaba influenciar por los de _fuera._

Chasqueando la lengua fastidiado, se levantó para abandonar la sala.

-¿sigo con el plan de matar a la Haruno? –preguntó Shishui para saber si continuaba la misión. Le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Itachi le había dicho, porque sabía que no tendría agallas para matarlo.

-déjala en paz, si eso es lo que quiere ese chico. –espetó con un tono lleno de frustración- Si la matásemos perderíamos su confianza y acabaría por alertar a los de _fuera_ de nuestros planes. Sin embargo, vigílalo por si intenta traicionarnos. –con esas palabras abandonó la sala dejando a su hijo en las penumbras.

Entre aquellas cuatro paredes donde solo la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel cuarto, Shishui analizaba las palabras de su padre. ¿Vigilarlo? Sin duda eso era un verderol trabajo de ninjas, para alguien como él, ya que Itachi estaba atento las veinticuatro horas. Por lo que acataría la orden de su padre lo mejor que pudiera.

Sin embargo…

Se llevó una mano a la garganta. Aún podía sentir sobre su piel aquel objeto afilada. De hecho, palpándolo mejor podía sentir como en consecuencia tenía una pequeña herida insignificante. Un verdadero golpe para su orgullo y que de ahora en adelante Itachi desconfiase de su persona.

Pero eso no era culpa de sus padres y del resto de los Uchihas. Para Uchiha Shishui la culpable era la niña Haruno por venir al mundo. Sin embargo, su padre le había revelado de la misión de matarla, pero no le había dicho nada sobre hacerle daño indirectamente.

¿Por lo qué podría hacerle?

Mañana era el día en que haría el examen para chuunin, una oportunidad única. Sabía que estarían presentes el resto de los gennins de su promoción, por lo que si lograba dejarla mal incluso delante de ellos, supondría algo perfecto.

Tenía que pensar en algo. En su debilidad.

-a ver… las tormentas la asustan o eso escuché por ahí, pero no sé provocar rayos; no tiene ningún ninjutsu, pero eso no hace suficiente daño; es fea, pero eso ya no le afecta… -desesperado, se revolvió el pelo. Aunque supiera sus debilidades no sabía cómo hacer para provocar que el resto la humillase.

De pronto, se fijó en su propio cabello y de alguna manera, recordó el de la niña. Era blanco con un corte patético. Al decir verdad, siempre le había extrañado, ya que todos los años usaba el mismo, como si tratase de ocultar sus orejas. Y ella aunque su color de pelo fuese raro, tenía un cuerpo muy lindo. ¿Por qué no se arreglaba mejor su cabellera? Fue entonces cuando a su mente le vino la de veces en que se tocaba en cierta parte lateral de su cuello que nunca había visto. Recordó como su rostro era desolador, por lo que sonrió perversamente.

-eso sí que le hará verdadero daño.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La mañana del examen llegó, el día era claro con alguna que otra nube y la ligera brisa del viento dando un tiempo agradable. En la academia, en la puerta que daba a la clase donde se habían graduado los recientes gennins, éstos se encontraban apelotados, comentando los dos miembros que se examinarían, así como elogiar al ya chunnin oficial, que era el tema favorito de las chicas.

Hana por su parte, buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amiga, así como sus perros olfateando el suelo para encontrar su rastro. Uno de ellos elevó la cabeza, dio dos ladridos al mismo tiempo que movía la cola en señal de alegría. Hana se centró en esa dirección y corrió hacia donde estaba, con sus perros detrás, provocando que el resto observase aquel reencuentro.

Mientras que ambas, después de haberse dado un fuerte abrazo cálido y que los perros buscasen el mimo de la Haruno, mantenían una conversación amena, donde emocionadas se contaban todo lo que les había pasado. Sin embargo, la envidia tan vista en los niños, principalmente en las niñas, no tardó en florecer y empezar a murmurar negativamente sobre Celinda, donde para ellos era una don nadie que estaba en el equipo de los mejores y con Uchiha Itachi, que era la razón principal de su odio y envidia hacia la peliblanca.

"ella no se merecía examinarse para ser chunnin"

Comentaba uno.

"no posee ninjutsu, sino fuera por Itachi-kun estaría haciendo misiones de rango D"

Comentaba otra.

Y así los celos de aquellos niños se extendían como veneno, hasta que apareció Shishui donde todos se acercaron a él para darle ánimos.

Eso era visto por Hana y Celinda, donde ésta última se dedicaba a mirarle con algo de miedo. Saber que él había sido culpable de atentar contra ella hacía que el escalofrío que sentía por el Kyuubi volviese de forma instantánea. En medio de la masa de niños, pudo ver como Shishui levantaba la cabeza para observarla fijamente, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los verde de ella, ensanchando su sonrisa, mostrando su superioridad ante ella. Eso la hizo temblar y retroceder unos cuantos pasos involuntariamente.

Solo hasta que él viró la cabeza de inmediato, concentrándose en sus compañeros con una gota de sudor en el rostro parecía ver.

-oh, Uchiha-san. –mencionó Hana y eso hizo que se sobresaltara, así como girarse y verle a una distancia demasiado cerca de su persona.

¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

¿Qué hacía?

-Inuzuka-san, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?

¡No!

-claro. –contestó la niña extrañada de esa petición.

¡No te vayas!

Pero la Inuzuka se había ido acompañada de sus fieles perros dejándoles solos.

Celinda solo se dedicó a mirar donde estaba su amiga, por si acaso necesitaba huir del Uchiha como hacía casi siempre, pero así se aseguraría que tanto Sakura como ella estuvieran a salvas. Pues si ya había empezado a tener síntomas de amor cuando era pequeña, ahora no podría evitar ser una fangirl y quedarse embobada en su figura.

-¿a… a qué has venido? No era necesario que asistieras al examen.

-… -mirando como su primo empezaba a jactarse- te dije que te protegería.

-no, no es necesario que lo hagas. –inquirió nerviosa sin ser capaz de mirarle- te agradezco lo que hiciste por obligación para con tu clan, pero no es necesario que me protejas cuando me detestas. –murmuraba inexpresiva.

-¿crees que todo esto lo hago para salvar las apariencias de mi clan?

-tú me detestas. –volvió a decir.

-tú me ignoras. –replicó ahora el Uchiha.

-… -eso era verdad y sabía que todo lo había empezado ella, pero no debía tener lazos con él ni con ningún Uchiha- tengo que irme, va a empezar la prueba teórica. –viendo aliviada como el encargado de la prueba hacía acto de aparición.

-… -Itachi se fijó en cómo se dirigía al aula. Dio un último vistazo a su primo, el cual le había observado momentáneamente. De seguro que no esperaba que asistiera como espectador. Pero de ninguna manera la iba a dejar sola. Estaría vigilándole.

-

El examen teórico fue pasado sin problemas donde Celinda había obtenido mayor puntuación. Eso había impresionado a todos los gennins, menos a Hana que había gritado triunfal. Otro había sido Itachi que había sonreído con orgullo. De seguro que a su primo eso le sentaría como una puñalada en el estómago. Y como Uchiha bien sabía que tomaría cartas en el asunto. Por lo que tendría que poner mayor atención.

La siguiente prueba era una de resistencia, donde se desarrolló fuera, en el patio, donde en años anteriores habían realizado los ejercicios básicos ninja.

Tras citar los ejercicios que debían hacer, se fijó en que la Haruno estaba como atemorizada.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

El silbato sonó y Shishui fue el primer en realizar la prueba. Esquivar unas cuantas trampas, lanzar unos kunais o presumir de su katon como había hecho frente a un objetivo de madera, eliminar el genjutsu y dar un gran salto para situarse en la rama de un árbol. Después dar la vuelta y hacer de nuevo lo de antes. Algo que él habría hecho en décimas de segundos.

Cuando su primo hubo terminado el vitoreo, principalmente de las chicas, se dio lugar.

El encargado le había felicitado a medida que le decía su tiempo, agregando después…

-…aunque seguro que a Itachi-kun le habría llevado menos.

Y por primera vez en su vida le gustaron esas palabras que lo marcaban como un súper genio. Se fijó en cómo le había cambiado la cara y solo pudo sonreír más perversamente.

-bien siguiente, Haruno Celinda.

Y volvió a fijarse en ella, en cómo se sobresaltaba, en cómo se dirigía a su puesto de salida con el miedo reflejado en esos ojos que se habían grabado en su mente desde que tenía cuatro años.

Tenía dudas, eso lo apreciaba; tenía miedo, se le notaba; se tocaba el pelo en cierta parte… una manía suya, es lo que imaginaba.

El silbato dio la señal, y ella parecía seguir en su mundo. Los niños, y hasta Shishui se rieron por ese despiste, que provocó que la Haruno despertase de su ensoñación y fuera corriendo para completar la prueba.

No hubo problemas para que esquivara las trampas, tampoco en lanzar los kunais ante el falso objetivo. Disipar el genjustu fue tarea de niños para ella, hasta que llegó al gran árbol y ahí quedó parada.

-sensei, -dijo Celinda mirándole- creo que ya me he pasado del límite de tiempo de Shishui, ¿no?

Eso le sorprendió, así como al resto sin excepción los cuales empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

-ah sí…

-entonces, no hay necesidad de que siga. –dándole la espalda al árbol.

Celinda sabía que eso extrañaba a todos los presentes, y le quitarían puntos para ser una futura chunnin, pero saltar aquel árbol y descender de él supondría dejar a la vista su cicatriz. Era tan grande y tan vistosa que solo era echar su pelo hacia atrás para que todos contemplasen lo que por años había ocultado.

Shishui se quedaba observando con demasiado descaro a la niña, así como volvía a tocarse aquella parte donde estaba seguro que escondía algo que la afectaba. El hecho de que no quisiera saltar al árbol, confirmaba sus sospechas. Sonrió como un felino como si tuviera la captura a su alcance.

La tercera prueba, la de combate entre ambos, hacía que tanto Itachi, como Celinda hasta el propio Shishui se pusieran en alerta.

Itachi tenía el presentimiento de que su primo haría algo que le costaría la vida; Celinda tenía miedo de que se atreviera a matarla con todos presentes; y Shishui sabía que su ingenioso primo le tenía el ojo encima y con sharingan activo. Pero nada le iba a hacer retroceder de su plan.

El encargado de la prueba, dictó las prohibiciones, aunque la que nunca se cansaba de repetir era que procuraran no matarse.

Después de eso, se puso entre ambos, los cuales mantenían la distancia, listos para enfrentarse, con los ojos decididos en Celinda frente a los arrogantes de aquel Uchiha. La señal de comienzo, y fue la niña quién dio el primer paso al lanzarle los kunais, a lo que él esquivó con facilidad. Eso no hizo que desistiera, sabía que en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo podría tener algo de ventaja, aunque fuera mínima. Por lo que se fue acercando corriendo hacia él, para pelear con las manos.

Todos los gennins que desconocían de aquello, estaban con los ojos desorbitados. Batallaba contra un _Uchiha_ en igualdad de condiciones y aunque les costase, tenían que admitir que en el fondo era buena. Hana, conocedora de esa fuerza la animaba con ímpetu con sus tres perros ladrando. Itachi era el único que miraba aquello extraño. Aunque ella fuese buena en el taijutsu, su primo le estaba dando demasiada ventaja. Se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil para que se confiara, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Matarla? Si esa era su intención, es que no recordaba que en velocidad era superior a él.

Y vio entonces como su sonrisa se encorvaba en el lado derecho. Shishui aumentó su velocidad, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Celinda.

Fueron escasos segundos para que la niña viera como Shishui se distanciaba unos cuantos metros con esa sonrisa que la dejó paralizada.

-¿qué escondes tras tu blanco pelo? –le preguntaba burlón con sus ojos inexpresivos, y decir que Celinda estaba aterrorizaba no habría calificativos para expresar como estaba en esos momentos- ¿por qué no lo enseñas?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Uchiha empleó una extraña técnica levantando un fuerte viento que hizo que todo empezase a ondear, así como el cabello de la Haruno y la exposición de aquella cicatriz.

Todos, absolutamente todos se la quedaron mirando, mientras que Celinda trataba de ocultársela, pero con aquel viento hacía que quedara indefensa ante un posible ataque mortal del Uchiha.

-¡PERO QUÉ CICATRIZ! –fue lo que escuchó de la boca de un niño.

-ya es fea la pobre con semejante frente que esa cicatriz… -se reía una de las tantas chicas.

Sin importarle ya nada, dejó que el viento siguiera permitiendo que su cicatriz quedase como objeto de museo. Agachando la cabeza de vergüenza, viéndose blanco fácil, empezó a asomar las primeras lágrimas. Todo por lo que había luchado por esconder, para nada. Pudo escuchar como hasta el propio Shishui se reía. Pudo oír las burlas de las chicas. Pudo escuchar como los chicos se mofaban entre risas.

-basta… -decía el encargado- venga continuad.

-sí continuad, pero Shishui procura no hacerle otra cicatriz que sino no podrá salir de casa.

Y eso hizo reír a todos como si fuera el chiste más grande del mundo. Sin poder aguantarlo más, destrozada, avergonzada, se marchó corriendo como una cobarde, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

¿Y ahora qué?

Estaba segura que los niños irían de cotilleo en cotilleo con otros para anunciar que una niña de diez años tenía una enorme cicatriz y lo horrible que se veía con ella.

Si no hubiese protegido a los Uchihas…

Si no los hubiese conocido…

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, acabó tropezando, cayendo de bruces en el duro suelo, manchándose sus ropas blancas, raspándose la rodilla... pero todo ello no se comparaba con el dolor que tenía en su interior. Quiso quedarse allí, que el cielo se apiadase de ella y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, sintiéndose desgraciada, sintiéndose nada, una don nadie…

-

Los minutos fueron pasando, quién sabe cuántos, y ella permanecía inmóvil, sollozando, con sus piernas sobre su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma. Estaba segura que su rostro era lamentable y sus ojos estarían sin vida. Pero ahora, ¿qué importaba? Para aquella gente era más importante que una niña que carecía de atractivo, tenía una gran cicatriz.

El ladrido de un perro, obligó a que levantara la cabeza viendo a uno de los Haimaru Sankyodai mirando en dirección opuesta a dónde se encontraba ella, indicando su posición a sus compañeros caninos y a su dueña.

Celinda quiso correr, escapar de su mejor amiga. Temía que se molestara por no haberle contado algo como aquello, así como terror a que se burlara como el resto de sus compañeros. Pues de la vergüenza que sentía, no se había atrevido a mirarla, lo mismo que Itachi que quién sabe qué rostro habría puesto.

-uff… aquí estás… -observando como en compañía de sus perros se acercaban a ella para rodearla, impidiendo vía de escape. Celinda solo pudo volver a enterrar su cabeza entre sus piernas como una avestruz. No querían que la vieran en ese estado, no querían que se compadecieran de ella, quería estar sola- a mí me da igual lo que tengas y cómo seas. Celinda sigue siendo amiga de Hana. –usando palabras infantiles en un intento de animarla. Uno de los animales hizo un movimiento insatisfecho a lo que Hana pudo interpretar su significado, por lo que sonrió con gracia- y de los Haimaru Sankyodai también. –el mismo canino inconforme, con su hocico obligó a que la Haruno levantase la cabeza y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, le lamió las lágrimas, a lo que Hana sonrió enternecida.

-en realidad… -acariciando al animal- yo conocía a los Uchihas… a Itachi-kun en especial… él y su familia fueron mi apoyo en mi infancia y los culpables de esto.

-… -sorpresa para la Inuzuka que abrió la boca desmesuradamente. Tenía miles de preguntas en la mente, pero dejó que ella continuara.

-mi madre… me odia… siempre lo ha hecho… por cómo soy, por ser una Haruno diferente, con este pelo que no es como las demás. Para mi familia esto es una maldición, una perdición. Mi prima también tiene un color distinto por lo que no tardará en ser odiada por mi tía. Cuando fue el ataque del Kyuubi, mi madre no quiso protegerme, para ella era más importante proteger a la esposa del Yondaime. Ese mismo día, conocí a Itachi-kun y a su madre. Debido a que mi madre y mi tía resultaron heridas, acogieron a mi prima y a mí hasta que se recuperaran. Nadie en mi familia quería hacerse cargo de nosotras. Solo ellos. Unos desconocidos. –soltando una pequeña risa- me hicieron sentir como en casa, me trataron como si fuera su hija. Hasta Itachi-kun cuidaba de mí sin protestas. Él me ayudó a que mi temor desapareciera. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía feliz y sin saber cómo pagarles esa deuda. Y eso es lo que hice después, ignorarles. Hacer cómo que no existieran.

-¿es que ellos… -atreviéndose a preguntar, por lo que tragó saliva- te hicieron la cicatriz?

-…

-¿fueron ellos? –preguntó más asombrada- ¿por eso esquivas de esa manera a Uchiha-san?

-¡no! Ellos me trataron como nadie lo había hecho. –empezando a sollozar- fue… fue mi tía… mi madre y ella aborrecen a los Uchihas tanto como a Sakura y a mí… cuando vino a recogernos ella estaba muy furiosa, yo traté de defenderles pero… pero… -recordando aquel incidente donde aún sentía su carne viva sobre el mueble.

-Celinda… -comprendiendo todo ahora. De pronto, uno de los tres perros gruñó, mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos- ¿qué pasa? –mirando en su dirección, se encontró a Uchiha Itachi parado, inexpresivo- ¡Uchiha-san!

Celinda dio un respingo, se atrevió a verlo durante unas milésimas de segundos, pudiendo leer en su rostro que había escuchado todo el relato. Avergonzada, volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas. Era humillante que descubriera la verdad, con su cicatriz incluida y en ese estado tan lamentable.

El Uchiha se fue acercando unos pasos. Los tres perros seguían gruñendo como si fuera un asesino despiadado. Pues ellos aunque como perros ninjas, entendieran el lenguaje humano, no comprendían los sentimientos del corazón. Por lo que en ese caso, solo podían entender que Uchiha Itachi era el que ocasionaba las lágrimas en la niña.

Hana por el contrario, no veía a Itachi como el culpable. Sus orbes negros nunca le habían parecido tan expresivos como en ese momento. Mostraban sorpresa, arrepentimiento, culpa, pena… todo ello dirigido hacia su amiga Celinda.

Con un suspiro, se retiró dejándoles solos. Sabía que su amiga lo que menos quería era quedarse con el Uchiha. Pero ahora que él sabía la verdad, era momento de que ella le aclarase el resto de las dudas que probablemente tendría el niño.

Con dificultades, arrastró a sus tres perros, los cuales se mostraban reacios a dejar a Celinda con el pelinegro.

-gracias. –agradeció Itachi de que les dejaran solos, a pesar de no habérselo pedido.

Ella se sobresaltó con un ligero carmín en las mejillas. Se dio la vuelta donde Itachi la observaba con una semi sonrisa. Correspondiéndole a su sonrisa con una propia, siguió su camino, donde las lágrimas aparecían sobre sus ojos castaños. Eso le llamó la atención a sus perros que se enfocaron en ella preocupados.

-no es nada… -secándose esas lágrimas rebeldes- es solo que… él me gusta… y aunque supiera que a Celinda también… me ha chocado que Itachi sintiera interés por ella…

Los perros que seguían sin entender bien el asunto, solo pudieron rodear a su dueña y darle los ánimos que ella agradeció refugiando sus lágrimas en ellos.

-

Una vez que Itachi comprobó que estaban solos, volvió a fijarse en la Haruno que parecía una bolita de lana blanca. Su estado le recordaba al de su madre, pero su madre tenía a su padre, y ella a nadie. Solo a una niña de cuatro años que no sabría cómo consolarla.

-vete… -la escuchó decir.

-… -contrario a su orden, con paso cauteloso, fue acortando las distancias hasta ponerse de rodillas- ¿es eso lo que no me podías decir? –dirigiendo su mano para apartar su cabello y ver la cicatriz.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –apartándola de un manotazo y mirarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡es culpa tuya! ¡Culpa de tu familia que la tenga! –espetaba irritaba- ¡sino os hubiera conocido…!

-culpa nuestra… -murmuró inexpresivo y molesto, aunque en el fondo reconociera que así era, su última frase sin acabar eran como puñales que se clavaban en su corazón- que yo recuerde viviste sobreprotegida.

-¡PUES DILE A MI TÍA ESO! ¡DÍSELO PARA QUE TE GOLPEE! ¡DÍSELO PARA QUE INTENTE HACER ALGO A SAKURA! ¡DILE QUE SU QUERIDA SOBRINA TIENE UNA GRAN CICATRIZ POR CULPA SUYA! ¡DILE COMO INTENTÉ PROTEGEROS GANANDO ESTO A CAMBIO! ¡DILE LO HISTÉRICA QUE ESTABA CON SAKURA EN BRAZOS! ¡¡DÍSELO!!

-… -no dijo nada. Estaba en su derecho de culparle. Todo le era tan comprensible ahora. El porqué se apartaba de él. El porqué nunca se había pasado por las propiedades Uchihas. El porqué les miraba con miedo. El porqué había rechazado su protección.

Todo encajaba en ese puzle que hasta entonces tenía montado con las piezas sueltas.

Así como ver, que ella era una víctima como él que llevaba a sus espaldas todo el peso, solo por el bienestar de su prima. Se había sacrificado a sí misma, para que la paz perdurara en la pequeña Sakura. Se había ganado su odio, solo para tener más fácil su relación inestable.

-

_-ella te teme pero interiormente te quiere más que a nada._

-

-… -se movió un poco más. Lentamente fue levantando la mano y la fue colocando sobre su cabeza acariciándola en una sutil caricia.

-¡déjame! –apartándola nuevamente de ella, pero Itachi ya lo preveía por lo que la cogió firmemente y la arrimó contra él sin dejar de acariciarla- ¡déjame…! –intentando separarse, si seguía en sus brazos, el muro que había construido se derrumbaría y se dejaría caer en sus encantos como había hecho cuando era niña.

-no hay necesidad de tenerme miedo. Deja que te proteja…

-no…

-… -dejó de acariciarla para apoyar su cabeza sobre la suya.

-yo… yo… por favor… -ese gesto era suficiente para que ese muro se fuera desquebrajando, así como el dolor en su corazón donde pedía a gritos llorar hasta que se hartara. Liberarse de ese nudo que impedía mostrarse débil porque necesitaba un hombro amigo que la consolara.

Era tanta la necesidad, tanta la fuerza de voluntad de aguante, el tener a Itachi abrazándolo que correspondió a su abrazo para sollozar con libre albedrío. No se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro volvía a acariciarle la cabellera blanca, que se había sentado en el frío suelo para tenerla en sus brazos y estar en una posición más cómoda.

-siempre estaré a tu lado. –prometió falsamente en un intento de consuelo. Sabía que con lo de su clan, se acabaría apartando de ella, quién sabe de qué manera, pero mientras, estaría ahí con ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tres largas estaciones habían transcurrido, desde aquel día, Itachi se había hecho una especie de guardián y protector con Celinda, la cuidaba tanto en la distancia como en la cercanía. Los atentados contra ella se habían suprimido, a lo que ella imaginaba que Itachi se lo había contado a su padre y éste puesto un alto a su clan. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, pero sin olvidar sus obligaciones así como su entrenamiento. Celinda no sabía cómo, pero Uchiha Itachi tenía tiempo para todo y para todos. A veces, ella le reprendía que debía descansar recordándole que sus ojeras se estaban haciendo demasiado notable notables, por lo que él reía, hecho muy poco visto y eso la hacía sonrojar.

Pues ahora con trece años, la niñez era cosa del pasado. La adolescencia había sido bienvenida, sus sentimientos hacia él, siendo más claros. Pues cuando eran niños, creía amarle, pero si se paraba a pensar, un niño no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor.

Ahora podría decir sin vacilación alguna que le amaba. Y su relación era demasiado fuerte, de hecho a veces creía que en vez de una pareja de amigos, parecían una pareja de enamorados. Estaban siempre juntos, le contaba todas sus anécdotas debido a que Itachi se dedicaba a contemplarla mientras ella hablaba sobre sus experiencias en su vida cotidiana y en el hospital.

Después de aquella huída que provocó que suspendiera el examen chunnin, y que Shishui lo aprobara, Celinda había decidido seguir los pasos de la madre de Itachi, la cual le había pedido disculpas por su actitud frente a ella, y dedicarse a la medicina.

-¿mañana tienes turno libre? –había preguntado Itachi de repente.

-ehm, sí.

-¿quieres que vayamos a la feria?

Si su color era blanco, el rojo se hizo destacable en su piel. Ir juntos a una feria sonaba como una cita amorosa, ¿no? Ella bien sabía que aunque él la estuviera protegiendo y cuidando no la veía más allá que una amiga, una hermanita quizás. Él con trece años, aparentaba más mayor de lo que era. Su figura era la de todo un hombre. Sus músculos bien desarrollados bajo aquellas camisetas oscuras que siempre usaba. Sus piernas largas viéndose un muchacho de quince años o más, por no hablar de su rostro que era serio y maduro, mostrándose una pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando. Era educado, amable, el primogénito de uno de los mejores clanes, el mejor chunnin de Konoha.

¿Cómo alguien como él iba a fijarse en ella? Pelo blanco, una cicatriz enorme, su frente grande, su poco pecho… las había mejores, y ellas no desaprovechaban en intentar conquistarle, incluso con ella presente. Afortunadamente él las rechazaba de manera tan gentil provocando que aquellas chicas se enamoraran más del Uchiha.

-¿vamos?

-ah, pero… todo el mundo nos miraría… -a sabiendas que cuando estaban los dos juntos, la gente se dedicaba a mirarles descaradamente.

-iremos a la de la aldea que está en la frontera, allí pasaremos desapercibidos. Además le prometí a mi hermano que lo llevaría.

-¿va a ir tu hermano? –preguntó intentando no mostrar su decepción. Aunque supiera que no se trataba de una cita amorosa, la idea de pasarla juntos, como amigos era suficiente para que estuviera condenadamente feliz.

-ahh, -contestando afirmativamente- ¿por qué no llevas a tu prima?

-vale… -respondió con un suspiro.

Solo eran unos momentos de felicidad, uno de los últimos, se recordaba Itachi. Pues le habían notificado que si cumplía una misión especial ascendería a ANBU. Eso implicaría estar más tiempo fuera y con Konoha. La posibilidad para ganarse la confianza del Hokage y contarle los planes de su clan. Así los ninjas de Konoha podrían proteger mejor a su familia de aquellos Uchihas egocéntricos. Quizás, si las cosas salían bien, perderían todo el prestigio, y serían observados por media Konoha. Sin embargo, estarían a salvo.

Pero ahora tenía que disfrutar y permitir que Sasuke también lo hiciera. Pues como había dicho Madara… _todas y todos caemos en ese destino_, y aunque su hermano y Sakura ya habían tenido un encuentro fugaz hace años, era mejor que se conocieran apropiadamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

He tenido que recortar el capítulo debido a que ya estaba llegando a las 30 páginas y ya es suficiente lectura pesada para que lo sea más. Jejeje. Bueno el siguiente cap… más bien trozo del cap que resta está casi terminado, y habrá escena sasusaku, donde Sasuke estará molesto de no ir solo con su querido aniki como deseaba. Jejeje.

Por cierto, si me he tardado algo, es que tuve cierto asunto familiar que me impedía escribir, de ahí a que también tenga algo raro y tenga alguna incoherencia.

Así que no digo nada más, solo un aviso.

Después de alcanzar el review número diez en este trozo/cap, actualizaré dentro de una semana a partir de ese review. (NA: no valen del mismo usuario)

Después de alcanzar el review número quince en este trozo/cap, actualizaré dentro de cinco días.

Con veinte, dentro de dos días.

Ya sabéis que a un escritor le gustan muchos vuestras opiniones, y como algunos sois escritores comprenderéis este sentimiento.

Besos.

'Atori'


	9. CAPÍTULO 3 2ª Parte B

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas: **en este capítulo Itachi x Celinda; Sasuke x Sakura (por fin XD)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**CAP DEDICADO A LILI POR SU REVIEW 200 Y TAMBIÉN POR DEJARME UN REVIEW EN CADA CAP, TE LO AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN**_

* * *

_-…esperanza, armonía, feminidad y pureza. –fue su respuesta- ella las había perdido. Pero es una Haruno y su destino era acabar con tu hermano inevitablemente, él tampoco pudo evitar caer en ese sino, sobre todo cuando acabó por descubrir la razón que la había obligado a alejarse de él. Hasta que esa fatídica noche llegó…_

-

DESTINO 3: LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE

~ _**Segunda Parte:**__ Esperanza, Armonía, Pureza & Feminidad_~

-

_Pureza & Feminidad_

El día siguiente había llegado, los nervios envolvían a dos jóvenes, aunque a la mayor más que a la pequeña. Paradas frente al portalón de la entrada/salida de Konoha, la niña miró a la adolescente con algo de miedo.

-neh itoko-san… etto… ¿es… es necesario que vayamos con otros?

-créeme que me gustaría ir asolas con él… -murmuró con fastidio- pero se lo prometió a su hermano…

-pero itoko-san… yo… será mejor que regrese a casa… no los conozco… solo estorbo… y… y se meterán conmigo…

-tranquila, no lo harán. Ellos no son de esa clase de persona. –dijo con calma para intentar quitarle el miedo- por cierto, te queda muy bien esa cinta, te hace muy bonita, muy femenina.

-gra… gracias… –dijo combinando la emoción con el sonrojo en su piel.

Celinda observó con terneza a su prima. Debido a sus turnos en el hospital más sus tareas como kunoichi, apenas pasaba tiempo con Sakura. Y cuando lo hacía, siempre la encontraba llorando debido a que los niños se metían por culpa de su gran frente.

¡Malditos niños egoístas!

De una u otra maneras las niñas Harunos estaban condenadas a ser el hazmerreír de esos infantes sin corazón. Al menos se apoyaban mutuamente, tal era su unión que en su familia les decían que más que primas parecían hermanas.

-sentimos llegar tarde.

La voz repentina de Itachi produjo que la peliblanca se alterara, diera un sobresalto y se girara con el rojo pintado en sus mejillas. No importaba que llevasen una relación de amistad, siempre le producía ese efecto cada vez que lo veía.

-ah… no te preocupes… -y completamente nerviosa se centró en el pequeño que lo acompañaba que tenía un rostro de molestia y disgusto- tú eres Sasuke-kun, has crecido mucho.

Pero Sasuke tenía la cabeza virada. Su hermano le había prometido llevarle a la feria, y él había estado emocionado hasta que el día anterior había agregado que irían con dos personas más. Una chica y una niña de su edad para ser más concretos. Él no quería ir con ellas, quería ir SOLO con su hermano. Ya pasaban poco tiempo juntos, para que _esas_ lo fastidiaran.

Decidido.

Odiaría a todo el género femenino, menos a su madre, por supuesto. Ellas eran las culpables por fastidiarle su salida con su hermano.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres presentarte de una vez?

El tono de su hermano era molesto, y al mirarlo, observó cómo sus ojos eran de absoluta decepción.

¡Genial!

Pues entonces esas dos niñas ocuparían el primer puesto de odio en su ranking contra el género femenino.

-Sasuke… -dijo por segunda vez.

-déjalo Itachi-kun, -le cortó Celinda algo incómoda, así como Sakura que se sentía culpable cuando en realidad no había razón- no hay necesidad de que te enfades con tu hermano por una tontería como esa. Ya sabes cómo son los niños.

Sasuke miró brevemente y de reojo a la mayor, para volver su cabeza hacia donde estaba con el rojo en su pequeño rostro. Aunque dijera aquello, eso no la salvaba de que siguiera en el primer puesto, como a la otra niña que también había visto de refilón.

-como quieras. –con un suspiro, cambió su cara a una más suave- ¿vamos?

-¡hai!

Y aunque los dos mayores iniciaron el paso, Sasuke seguía parado con su cara molesta y roja de vergüenza. Esperó el tiempo suficiente para caminar y mantener una distancia con su aniki traidor y las niñas entrometidas. No se fijó, ni le importó, que la niña de su edad estaba completamente aferrada a la mano de la mayor, mientras que su hermano _hablaba_ animadamente con la chica aquella…

¿Eh?

Un momento…

¿Hablaba? ¿Su hermano estaba hablando?

Levantando la cabeza lo vio también, ¡¿riendo?!

Eso era imposible.

Su hermano apenas reía, su cara era seria o inexpresiva. Y hablar… solo decía las palabras necesarias. Si decía una oración completa era con su sujeto, verbo y complemento, punto.

¿Acaso sería esa chica lo que provocaba que su hermano tuviese un cambio de actitud?

Eso le disgustaba.

Su hermano jamás se había mostrado así con él, y con esa desconocida…

Frunció el cejo más molesto.

Si seguía así, esa chica acaparía toda la atención de su aniki y él quedaría en el olvido.

La odiaba a más no poder.

La detestaba con toda su alma.

La aborrecía.

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces ahí atrás? Ven, que ya hemos llegado.

Sin mirar a la "Robahermanos", Sasuke se situó al lado de su hermano donde las primeras luces de la feria lo emocionaron y el deseo de montarse en las atracciones cuanto antes.

-bueno Sasuke, cuida bien de Sakura. –interrogación en la mente de los tres, así como curiosidad sobre qué quería decir- nosotros tenemos derecho a divertirnos, así que nos vamos a otro lado.

Eh, eso era más que traición.

En ningún momento su hermano le había dicho que una vez llegados a la feria se dividirían. Y aún por encima, tener que hacer de canguro de una niña desconocida, mientras él se iba con la "Robahermanos", _los dos solos._

¡De ninguna manera!

-etto… Itachi-kun… -habló Celinda roja por esa propuesta, así como sentía el tembleque en la mano de su pequeña prima, donde ella no quería estar asolas con Sasuke.

-estás cansada de esos largos turnos de hospital. Necesitas relajarte. –apoyando su mano masculina sobre su espalda y empujarla en dirección contraria, dejando a los dos infantes solos y avergonzados- recuerda Sasuke, cuida bien de Sakura.

Y en su mirada pareció ver como agregaba.

-

"_-…o no entrenaremos juntos."_

-

Eso era chantaje, su hermano bien sabía lo mucho que le encantaba entrenar con él, aunque lo único que hacía era observar como Itachi practicaba, hasta que él finalizaba y le prometía que entrenarían juntos la próxima vez.

Miró como se perdía entre la multitud y no le quedó más remedio que acatar su orden y pasar, lo que iba a ser un momento divertido, con una niña molesta. Se giró a verla fijamente por primera vez, donde la veía con sus ojos clavados en el suelo llenos de miedo. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, su cabello era de un color muy peculiar, rosa. Eso le traía un vago recuerdo, aunque no sabía de dónde.

Siguieron ahí detenidos, los minutos pasaron, la tensión se iba acumulando y un tiempo precioso que Sasuke desperdiciaba cuando tenía ganas de montar en esas atracciones, aunque fuese con alguien despreciable como esa niña.

Tragando su orgullo y con el carmín aún en sus mejillas, se acercó a la pelirosa, donde ésta dio un brinco de susto al tenerlo a poca distancia y esa mirada de miedo ayudaba a que Sasuke se sintiera ofendido.

-

_-…cuida bien de Sakura…_

-

¡Maldición!

Tenía que rebajarse. Lo que más odiaba.

-ahm… etto… ¿vamos?

-ah… hai…

Y juntos, pero separados por una barrera imaginaria que ambos se negaban a traspasar, se dirigieron hasta la zona infantil de los puestos de la feria.

Los puestos hacían que el niño que llevaba Sasuke saliese a flote, así como esos deseos incontrolables de montar en las atracciones.

Con los ojos brillándole, cogió la mano de Sakura, la cual el miedo fue sustituido por la sorpresa y las mejillas teñidas de rojo por otra razón, y corrieron hacia la primera atracción que vieron.

-

Celinda no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Paso que daba, giraba la cabeza en la dirección donde había dejado a su prima; otro paso y la volvía al frente; un siguiente paso y de nuevo hacia atrás.

-tranquilízate. –dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa- mi hermano no le hará nada malo.

-¡no me dijiste que íbamos a separarnos! –le echó en cara- mi prima es muy tímida y le cuesta abrirse.

-… -siguiendo su camino, observando fugazmente los puestos.

-¿has oído lo que dije?

-vamos… -parándose para verla directamente a los ojos, ese gesto bastó para que ella se sonrojara y se quedara sin palabras. Sus ojos negros como la noche mostraban un atractivo en el que cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies. Así como su amiga Hana, donde hace poco le había confiado que se había enamorado del Uchiha, agregando que jamás se le declararía por su amistad hacia ella- ¿vale? –Celinda parpadeó varias veces. Tan perdida estaba en esos ojos que no había escuchado nada de lo que Itachi había dicho. De hecho, ya no recordaba cuál era el tema en cuestión, por lo que para no quedar como una estúpida, solo dijo.

-vale. –aunque eso lo más estúpido que podría decir.

Él sonrió desconocedor de que ella había perdido el norte y le había seguido la corriente como una completa idiota, y ambos prosiguieron su camino.

-

Así pasaron las horas, donde Sasuke era el que guiaba a la pelirosa. Sakura estaba sorprendida y hasta emocionada por ese entusiasmo que el pequeño Uchiha mostraba. Eso hacía que sonriera cálidamente y disfrutara como él.

Entre atracciones, los puestos ambulantes, Sasuke había olvidado su odio hacia las mujeres, donde la niña de cabellos rosas estaba incluida en la lista. Ahora para Sasuke era más importante el muñeco que había conseguido en uno de los puestos, y que sin duda lo usaría como personaje bueno en su juego imaginario de ninjas contra monstruos.

Ilusionado en cómo recrearía su historia imaginaria, no se dio cuenta en que Sakura se había detenido para ver un puesto en particular.

La pequeña vio al frente, donde Sasuke seguía su camino, por lo que colorada, le habló por primera vez desde que estaban solos.

-neh… neh… Sasuke-kun… -el niño se detuvo para girarse y verla a la espera de que continuase hablando- etto… te importaría esperar un momento… vengo… vengo ahora…

Al desaparecer de su campo visual, Sasuke despertó de su ilusión y como a ella el rojo acudió a sus mejillas vorazmente. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción de la feria, cuando se había prometido a sí mismo odiar a todo el género femenino, menos a su madre volvía a agregar. Y con esa niña se había portado todo lo contrario.

Decidido y esta vez de verdad.

Cuando regresara, la ignoraría y listo.

Sino, que no viniera a la feria, impidiéndole que la disfrutara con su hermano, como tanto había ansiado.

Empezó con el proceso dándole la espalda.

-neh Sasuke-kun… -le habló con esa vocecita, que debía reconocer que era linda. Por cortesía, se giró a verla- toma… -dándole una careta de ANBU que había comprado en aquel puesto. Sorprendido por el regalo, miró la careta, para después a ella con el interrogante en la cabeza- es… es para agradecerte… aquella vez… que estuviste a mi lado… y me regalaste el globo… -agachando la cabeza sonrojada- como… como no sé tus gustos… y aquella vez estabas con la careta… pensé que te gustaría… -tomando todo su valor, abandonando su vergüenza, levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa- arigato Sasuke-kun.

Y el pequeño Uchiha tuvo un flash. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, porque había sido la primera vez que había sentido tanto miedo, así como el calor de su padre al estar en sus brazos. Sin embargo, en serio que la niña del pasado, ¿era la misma que tenía delante?

Su nombre, lo recordaba… la niña del pasado le había dicho su nombre y se había quedado grabado en su mente, ya que su pelo era del mismo color que aquella flor de cerezo, como la que tenía allí también, solo que por rencoroso y egoísta, no había atendido a la presentación de las dos Harunos.

-¿Sakura? –pronunció para verificarse que ese era su nombre.

-¿sí? –preguntó entre confusa y sonrojada. Él la estaba observando como si fuera una maravilla y muy fijamente había que agregar. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando lo vio acercarse demasiado, muy cerca, capaz de sentir su respiración.

-¿qué… qué pasa…? –más nerviosa, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho a modo de protección.

Pero él no le contestó, seguía acercándose más y más, incluso cuando no podía dar un paso, bajó su rostro, por lo que Sakura creía desmayarse. ¿Qué pretendía ese niño? ¿No iría a…? ¿No iría a…?

Sin embargo, en vez de seguir descendiendo cómo Sakura imaginaba, Sasuke se quedó con la mirada estancada en su cabello. Sin previo aviso, le quitó la cinta que adornaba sus hebras rosas. Su pelo cayó libremente, acariciándole las orejas, las mejillas; tapando parte de su frente.

Ante esa imagen, Sasuke quedó anonado. De esa manera, su reflejo era el mismo que el de hace tres años.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Su cabello era rosa y que él supiera, no existía muchas chicas con ese color tan peculiar.

A no ser que, ¿la chica "Robahermanos" tendría ese mismo color?

-¿Pa… pasa algo? ¿Te… te ha molestado la careta…?

La voz de Sakura lo despertó de su ensoñación. Así como el mirar su careta y luego a ella.

-ah… no… eh… arigato… -pronunció tímidamente, mientras le devolvía la cinta.

Con su careta en la mano, se dedicó a observarla con atención, como si en ella pudiera ver la imagen de Sakura comprándola. Teniendo la conciencia inquieta, rodó los ojos hacia su muñeco ganado. Pretendía contarle a su hermano y a sus padres cómo lo había conseguido.

-toma… -regalándoselo.

Aunque era mejor mostrarle el premio, se sentía en la necesidad de dárselo en agradecimiento por…

Bueno, no había razón, pero quería regalárselo.

-yo… no… no hace falta… -roja cómo él.

-toma. –volvió a decir, colocándoselo en sus propias manos.

El contacto hizo que una pequeña chispa saltara y el rojo más destacable en sus mejillas si eso era posible. Avergonzados, ambos desviaron la cabeza. Sakura con el muñeco regalado, apretándolo contra sí como si fuera un salvavidas. Sasuke con la careta en sus manos sudorosas, el cual si seguía sujetándola se rompería, por lo que optó por ponérsela de lado para tener el rostro visible hacia la gente.

-etto… -empezaba Sasuke perturbado de esa situación donde parecían dos imbéciles ahí parados- montemos en otra atracción… -dándole la espalda y señalar la primera que tuvo a la vista.

-ah… hai… -contestó automáticamente. Al alzar la vista leyó el letrero, "_Laberinto del terror_". Sakura no pudo evitar ya sentir miedo. Aquellas cosas le daban pánico, pero no iba a negarse, eso podría molestarle, se lo estaban pasando tan bien y a tener algo de confianza que decirle que no peligraba ese buen ambiente.

De lo que no se dio cuenta es que Sasuke había señalado lo primero que había visto sin ser consciente de qué atracción se trataba, pues al igual que la pelirosa, a él también le daba miedo esas cosas. Pero por nada en el mundo lo iba a confesar, sin embargo retractarse tampoco era una opción, su orgullo Uchiha, aunque en desarrollo, no se lo permitía. Con un hondo suspiro, se encaminó como un valiente, con la mano en la de Sakura, la cual trataba por todos los medios que no se le notara el temor.

Después de pagar la entrada al encargado, ambos apretándose la mano mutuamente en busca de apoyo, aunque no se dieran cuenta de eso, se adentraron en el _"Laberinto del terror"_ donde la luz fue quedando atrás para sumergirse en la oscuridad de la noche. Pequeñas luces rojas que indicaban el camino, era lo único que alumbraba aquel sitio. Animales que parecían reales, colgaban de las paredes, así como los típicos ruidos para dar más terror al asunto.

Sasuke reprendía a los dueños de ese sitio. ¿Cómo dejaban que dos niños entrasen a un lugar que tenía aspecto de ser para mayores?

Con la máscara del valor, Sasuke intentó ignorar aquellos efectos especiales que ofrecían para asustar a los clientes. Eso funcionó durante los primeros minutos, pero según avanzaban y el laberinto empezaba a verse como uno sin salida, el pánico se apoderó de él. Acabó por soltarse de la pelirosa, que como él, estaba muerta de miedo contemplando las paredes tenebrosas. Sasuke continuaba su avance, sin acordarse de la Haruno, hasta que dio gracias a los cielos al vislumbrar la salida.

En el exterior, se permitió respirar con la boca abierta, liberando el miedo acumulado en su interior. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, por lo que tuvo que poner una mano en su pecho para intentar tranquilizarse.

Una vez más calmado, soltó una gran bocanada de aire de alivio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía a la niña sujetándole la mano, ni apegada a él. Es más, al voltearse no la halló por ningún lado. Desesperado, la buscó con la mirada por los alrededores, incluso en el interior de la atracción, pero solo había oscuridad.

Sin pensar en lo que era ese lugar, se volvió a adentrar en el laberinto del terror en búsqueda de la niña extraviada.

---

Los dos mayores, ajenos a lo que había pasado, seguían con su paso a través de los tenderetes. De vez en cuando, Celinda se paraba para observarlos, con Itachi siempre a su lado, demostrando que él solo la acompañaba, que no le interesaba para nada la feria, sino su misión como protector como así imaginaba la joven.

Aunque lo que todavía no entendía era porqué les había invitado a una feria, si lo único que había hecho era separarlos y actuar como guardaespaldas suyo.

Sabía que el Uchiha aún seguía protegiéndola de lo que algunos Uchihas podrían hacerle, sin embargo, no era necesario llevarla hasta otra villa en su día libre para que pudiera disfrutar relajadamente de la feria.

Siguiendo observando los tenderetes, se fijó en uno donde vendían joyas y baratijas. Celinda, como la chica que era, no podía evitar acercarse y contemplar aquello con los ojos brillándole. Sus orbes jade se fijaron en un simple colgante con adornos circulares, el cual cogió con ambas manos para mirarlo más de cerca.

-creía que no te gustaban esas cosas. –comentó Itachi a su lado.

-no me gustan… porque no puedo ponérmelas. –añadió con un deje de tristeza que Itachi comprendió la razón- las kunoichis o las curanderas solo pueden andar con colgantes o pendientes, porque una pulsera o un anillo molestan. Y de que me sirve ponerme pendientes si van a estar tapados, y no hay ningún colgante que sea apropiado para mí. Pero este es perfecto. –miró la etiqueta donde estaba el precio y la cantidad hizo que su entusiasmo se fuera por un pozo sin fondo. Con gran pesar dejó el colgante en su sitio.

-¿no lo compras? –preguntó Itachi extrañado.

-ahm…

El dueño del puesto, que había observado todo en silencio, no pudo evitar acercarse a los jóvenes. Pues vender aquel colgante supondría ganar más dinero de lo que conseguía un día en aquel sitio. Y sus clientes se veían jóvenes ingenuos, presa fresca.

-cómpreselo señorita. Este colgante realzará su hermosura.

Celinda soltó una sonrisa amarga. ¿Qué hermosura? Carecía de ella por culpa de su pelo de anciana y su forma debido a la cicatriz. Ignorando las palabras del mercader, se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Acto que el hombre veía y que por nada en el mundo iba a permitir. Hoy vendería su costoso colgante fuera como fuese.

-chico, -dirigiéndose al Uchiha- no sea desconsiderado y regálaselo a su linda novia.

Los colores acudieron a la Haruno, así como el nerviosismo y el corazón palpitante, como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

-no… no somos novios. –negaba la peliblanca con el carmín en sus mejillas.

-… -Itachi la miró extrañamente.

Tras segundos más donde el mercader insistía de todas las maneras posibles en venderle el colgante, los dos jóvenes se alejaron del puesto, para depresión del hombre al no conseguir vender su valiosa _baratija_.

-¿desde cuándo no somos novios? –preguntó Itachi de repente.

La chica le miró con atención sorprendida, repasando su pregunta. Como que, ¿desde cuándo no eran novios? Es qué él… ¿desde cuándo creía lo contrario? Su rostro con el asombro dibujado, hacía la pregunta por sí sola, que Itachi podía leer, por lo que respondió.

-estamos juntos a todas horas que nos vemos, te protejo, me cuentas todos tus problemas, te llevo a casa cuando sales del hospital.

-pero… -roja como un tomate, así como emocionada, pero…- pero eso también lo pueden hacer los amigos. –¿cómo iban a ser novios por algo que hacía por obligación para que sus camaradas Uchihas no fuesen culpables de asesinato?

-yo te gusto. –dijo con simpleza, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que sorprendía a la Haruno, así como cuestionarse alterada. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?- tú me gustas. –completó por lo que Celinda se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué ella le gustaba? Pero si antes la odiaba. Y dudaba que empezase a gustarle al saber lo de su cicatriz y su origen.

-¡je! Muy gracioso. –convenciéndose de que estaba burlándose de ella. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle? ¿A él? Si conocía todos sus defectos, su maldita cicatriz que era su cruz, su blanco pelo que era algo anormal en una chica…. ¡por favor! Incluso su frente era enorme, por no mencionar que era plana en comparación con las otras chicas. Ella no podía gustarle, era imposible.

-¿te crees que soy la clase de persona que haría una broma así? –repuso Itachi entre serio y molesto.

-eh… -pero, ¿hablaba en serio? Se preguntaba ahora temblorosa de esa actitud. Le recordaba a cómo la había tratado en la academia, cuando la odiaba- no… -dijo en un murmullo apenas audible con las mejillas nuevamente rojas de vergüenza- pero… yo… es que… yo no veía así nuestra relación… además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que tú me gustas?

-… -silencio durante segundos que aumentaba el nerviosismo de Celinda, temía que acabara por molestarlo por completo y la despreciara- eres muy simple.

Por supuesto que no le iba a contestar que lo había sospechado cuando eran gennins y que Madara se lo había confesado. Sino tendría que inventarse una buena excusa para no contarle la verdad de su clan. Sabía que los Uchihas empezaban a impacientarse, y a no querer esperar a que Sasuke creciese. Era por esa razón que necesitaba un relajo de todo lo que le rodeaba. Pasar un tiempo con la persona que quería, aunque fuese un sitio que le disgustaba, la feria. Pero quería recordar su sonrisa, todo… hasta que ese día fatídico llegase donde actuaría como un asesino a sueldo. Mientras se dejaría llevar por la debilidad del amor que sentía hacia la Haruno.

-yo… -Celinda no sabía que decir, pero su interior estaba rebosante de felicidad, gritando como una descosida.

-... –Itachi sonrió ligeramente. Él nunca había sido hombre de palabras tan profundas, sus actos siempre lo decían todo. Y ella necesitaba uno, para demostrarle que eran cierto sus sentimientos, aunque su final estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Tomándola desprevenida, le cogió del brazo para arrimarla a él y abrazarla. Sintió como ella se arrimaba más a él, y derramaba alguna que otra lágrima. Sabía que era de felicidad, de que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y eso hizo que parte de su conciencia se sintiera culpable. Era algo egoísta aceptarla para después desecharla solo para tener unos recuerdos felices, pero los planes de su clan lo tenían estresado y deprimido. Necesitaba su afecto. Necesitaba su confort y calor.

-

No muy lejos de allí, apostado sobre un árbol, Shishui observaba aquello con cierto recelo. Su vigilancia hacia Itachi continuaba a pesar de que eran los mejores amigos. Irónico, pero era la mejor forma de ganarse su confianza. Curiosamente cuando le había ofrecido perdón, Itachi se lo había tragado como un vulgar ingenuo.

-hasta da risa. –se dijo con una mueca burlona.

-

_-oye Itachi, quería pedirte perdón por haber intentado matar a Celinda. _

_-… -rostro inmutable, sin ninguna alteración._

_-me he dado cuenta que, -prosiguiendo- el clan estaba equivocado en intentar matarla. Eso acabaría por perjudicarnos y ella no ha hecho nada después de todo. –salvo incordiar, es lo que había agregado en la mente de Shishui._

_-… -Itachi seguía impasible, por lo que Shishui solo podía deducir que aún no confiaba en él._

_-espero que no haya rencores, y aceptes mi perdón y mi amistad. –estirando la mano a la espera de que se la estrechara._

_-… -si Itachi movió algún músculo, solo fue el de rodar los ojos hacia esa mano. Pero Shishui no desistiría. Obtendría su confianza y amistad fuera como fuera._

_-si es necesario, les diré a los del clan que admitan a Celinda para que esté protegida cuando ese momento llegue. –un segundo movimiento por parte de Itachi, y Shishui vio que por fin había logrado sorprenderlo- después de todo, eres alguien muy importante, eres mi mejor amigo. No. –corrigiéndose- Eres como un hermano para mí._

-

Y al final le había estrechado la mano, sin saber que estaba amigándose con el diablo. Aunque también le había costado que empezara a contarle su relación con la Haruno, así como confesarle que su protección era solo una tapadera, que realmente estaba a su lado como su novio.

Al decir verdad, cuando estaba con su antigua compañera de equipo lo veía distinto, más animado, más feliz, más relajado. Una persona irreconocible que mostraba sus puntos débiles a la vista.

Algo extraño para alguien que había dicho…

-

_-oye, ¿ya le has contado a Celinda nuestro plan? –había preguntado Shishui._

_-¿por qué debería hacerlo?_

_-bueno… es tu novia. Tú mismo lo has dicho. ¿No vas a asegurar su protección como tu madre una vez que ataquemos Konoha?_

_-… -eso lo había hecho fruncir el entrecejo y que le diera la espalda- estoy a su lado como su novio. Así los de fuera no desconfiaran de nosotros._

_-ey, espera, espera… -todo sorprendido- ¿estás insinuando que la estás usando? ¿Qué en realidad no te gusta?_

_-… -no vio como Itachi cerraba los ojos con dolor por lo que iba a contestar- así es._

-

Demasiado extraño, se decía mientras lo observaba abrazar a Celinda con ternura. Si estaba a su lado como novio para ganarse el aprecio de _fuera, _¿por qué se mostraba demasiado afectivo con la chica?

-o eres un buen actor, o realmente estás enamorado de esa Haruno. –decretó Shishui cada más desconfiado.

---

Mientras todo eso estaba sucediendo, en otra parte, Sakura salía del laberinto con rostro pálido y la respiración agitada, perjurándose que jamás volvería a entrar en un sitio de esos. Con fuerza se aferraba al muñeco con fuerza, recordando las ingeniosas atracciones para asustar a la gente.

Solo esperaba que a Sasuke no le hubiese encantado y que quisiera volver de nuevo.

Acordándose de él, alzó la cabeza sin encontrarlo delante suya. Se giró hacia la salida de la atracción, pero solo veía gente desconocida salir, ningún rastro del pequeño Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –mirando en todas las direcciones asustada de no hallarlo.

Abrazando más el muñeco como si éste pudiera apoyarla, aterrorizada de estar sola en un lugar desconocido, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, alejándose de la atracción, sin tener en su mente la posibilidad de que Sasuke había ingresado para buscarla.

A cada paso que Sakura daba, su temor se engrandecía y que las lágrimas aparecieran.

-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…

Llamándolo una y otra vez, donde solo conseguía que esa gente desconocida la mirase. Algunas mujeres, compadecidas de la pobre niña, se acercaban para ayudarla, pero Sakura traumada, huía por temor a que le hicieran algún daño.

Así perdiéndose entre la multitud, acabó por parar en las afueras de la feria donde reinaba el silencio, siendo interrumpido por el aguacero del río, la soledad y una ligera penumbra, ofreciendo un escenario propio de películas de miedo donde dentro de poco ocurriría alguna desgracia.

Sakura tembló y retrocedió un paso, hasta que chocó con algo que hacía que impidiera seguir avanzando hacia atrás. De inmediato se volteó, encontrándose con tres niños un poco más altos que ella, por lo que tendrían que tener diez años como mucho. Su aspecto era rebelde, dispuestos a hacer mal por disfrute.

-¿te has perdido? –preguntó uno burlón.

-ah…

-qué pena más grande, ¿verdad? –comentó otro hacia sus compañeros entre risas.

Sakura apretó el muñeco contra su pecho. Miraba a los tres niños con miedo, deseando que alguien acudiera, aunque fuese un desconocido que pasase por allí.

-¡mirad que muñeco más bonito! –exclamó el tercer que no había hablado- ¡dámelo! –demandó el niño a lo que Sakura abrió los ojos aterrorizada a medida que lo sujetaba como si se tratara de su propia vida.

-¡dáselo! –gritó su compañero avanzando hacia ella.

Sakura negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, su miedo estaba demasiado latente para aquellos niños, que sonreían divertidos viendo que si le quitaban el muñeco la harían llorar.

-¡que se lo des! –ordenó el otro, caminando hacia ella para coger el muñeco.

Sakura con la poca fuerza que tenía, forcejeó tratando de que no se lo llevaran. De inmediato, los otros dos ayudaron al primero. Por lo que uno de ellos, empujó a Sakura haciendo que cayera al suelo. La tierra embarrada amortiguó el golpe, pero también había manchado sus ropajes y su rostro. De la caída, su cabello había sido liberado de la cinta que tenía como diadema, siguiendo el mismo destino que las ropas de Sakura.

La pequeña al ver la cinta que Ino le había regalado tan sucia, la cogió de inmediato para limpiarla con la manga, pero eso solo hacía que se manchara más.

-gracias por el muñeco.

Sakura irguió la cabeza donde los tres niños tenían el muñeco ninja y se largaban felices de conseguir su objetivo.

Desolada, avergonzada, incapaz de regresar con Sasuke, hizo lo que estaba más acostumbrada. A hacerse un ovillo, esconder su rostro y llorar. Ella era débil y llorona, siempre pendiente de otros como su prima o Ino para que la ayudaran.

-

Sasuke se encontraba agitado, no daba encontrado a la pelirosa por mucho que la buscara. Tenía miedo. Si su hermano se enteraba que la había perdido, adiós a su entrenamiento y a su relación fraternal que envidiaría hasta a los de corazón puro. Por no hablar que se lo contaría a sus padres. Ya podía oír sus palabras de decepción.

-

_-nunca serás tan buena persona como tu hermano. –palabras de su padre._

-

_-no puedo creer que dejaras sola a una niña indefensa. –palabras de su madre._

-

_-nunca más confiaré en ti. –palabras de su hermano._

-

Y lloró al imaginarse aquello. Quería tanto a su familia que pensar que lo odiarían le resultaba demasiado deprimente.

Sin desear escuchar esas palabras, con el dorso de la manga se secó cualquier indicio de lágrimas. Miró el cielo, donde la tarde estaba cayendo, dentro de poco tendría que reunirse con su hermano y aquella chica "Robahermanos".

-a ver calma… calma… -se repetía una y otra vez como un disco rayado- solo está desaparecida, tiene que andar por aquí… -prosiguiendo con su desesperada búsqueda.

La noche dio acto de aparición y Sasuke supo que ahora sería su hermano y la "Robahermanos" quiénes lo estarían buscando. Pero no regresaría hasta haber encontrado a la pelirosa.

Buscándola en las afueras, distinguió por fin el rosa de sus cabellos. Sin embargo, la buena fortuna no le sonreía al verla con el negro de adorno sobre sus vestimentas y en la piel de la niña. Y el que se encontrara llorando amargadamente no ayudaba mucho.

Con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, corrió hacia ella.

-¿Sakura…?

Sorprendida, Sakura levantó la cabeza con sus ojos rojos debido al llanto que aún no había cesado. Avergonzada de encontrarse en tan lamentable estado, volvió a esconder su pequeña carita llena de suciedad.

Ver a alguien en ese estado, era nuevo para Sasuke que no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba muy nervioso y temía que si pasaba alguien por ahí le tomase como culpable de lo sucedido a la niña.

-eh… oye… deja de llorar… -¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¡Sasuke!

La voz de su hermano, hizo que Sasuke diera un respingo. Miró a la pelirosa que también se había asustado. Sakura levantó con lentitud la cabeza, se fijó en cierta dirección donde debía estar Itachi y la chica. Con más lágrimas, se puso en pie y corrió siguiendo el sendero donde estarían ellos.

Sin embargo Sasuke no tenía el valor para voltearse y ver a su hermano a los ojos. Él le había pillado en el peor momento posible. De seguro que pensaría que él había sido el culpable de hacerla llorar.

-tranquila Sakura, tranquila. –escuchaba la voz de Celinda- ven vamos a limpiarte. Vamos, no llores más. –le decía con voz calmada.

Sasuke escuchó su andar alejarse, por lo que sintió más miedo. Estaba asolas con su hermano, lo que tanto le gustaba, pero en esas circunstancias… sabía que le reprendería duramente, que le diría aquellas palabras negativas que se había imaginado.

-¡Sasuke, mírame! –ordenó con un tono tan frío que Sasuke jamás había oído- ¡MÍRAME! –volvió a exigir más demandante.

Tembloroso, se fue girando hasta estar frente a frente a su hermano. Lentamente fue alzando la cabeza y en sus ojos se distinguió el sharingan. Sus orbes negros se llenaron de lágrimas.

Su hermano lo odiaba.

-gomen nisan… gomen… -bajando la cabeza sollozando- no le hice nada, te lo juro… yo… es que… la perdí… y me la encontré así… por favor nisan –con una mirada suplicante- no me odies… es la verdad… gomen…

Itachi analizó a su hermano. Estaba completamente arrepentido y aterrorizado de él, de su persona. Algo que nunca le había gustado. Pero tampoco le había gustado encontrarse con la pequeña Sakura llorando como Celinda hace años. Por experiencia, había atribuido que debía ser culpa suya, ya que de una u otra manera, las Harunos siempre lloraban por culpa de los Uchihas. Eso formaba parte del destino. Sin embargo, su hermano era todavía una criatura dócil, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. ¿Cómo podía pensar que podría haberle hecho algo malo?

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó calmado, desactivando el sharingan.

-

Con las dos Harunos, Celinda se ocupaba de limpiar el rostro de su prima. Daba gracias a que en la casa vecina donde estaban, les dejara pasar para que pudiera tomar un poco de agua y toalla para asearla como era debido.

La peliblanca se fijó en que su pequeña prima seguía llorando y sujetaba la cinta con fuerza.

-venga Sakura, deja de llorar. Esto se quita con agua.

A pesar de que ahora Celinda estaba tranquila, no podía mentir que anteriormente se había asustado. No era la primera vez que la veía llorar por su complejo de frente grande, como ella en su niñez con su cicatriz; pero manchada, eso ya era otro asunto.

-Sakura ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras. Cuéntame, ¿qué te ha pasado? –secándole con sus dedos esas rebeldes lágrimas que no paraban de salir- ¿Sasuke-kun te ha hecho esto?

-¡no! Fueron… -hipando debido al sollozo- fueron… unos niños… yo… me lo pasaba bien… Sasuke-kun se portó bien… pero entramos al laberinto del terror… yo… tenía miedo… y entonces… nos soltamos… me perdí y… y unos niños aparecieron… y… y me quitaron el muñeco…

-¿qué muñeco? –volviendo a secarle las lágrimas que regresaban implacables.

-el que… el que… Sasuke-kun me regaló…

Celinda paró de secarle las lágrimas ante la sorpresa de saber que el hermano de Itachi le diera un segundo regalo. Pues ya sabía que hace años, cuando se habían conocido por primera vez, el pequeño Sasuke le había regalado un globo.

-"¡shannaro! ¡No es justo! ¡Itachi me dijo que somos novios pero no me ha hecho ningún regalo en estos tres años que, según él, llevamos de relación! ¡Ni siquiera me ha dado un mísero beso! ¡Ni siquiera en la mejilla!" –se lamentaba, al mismo tiempo que envidiaba a su prima. Pues si el pequeño Uchiha ya le daba regalos, si seguía el mismo patrón que su hermano, con nueve años serían amantes.

-i… ¿itoko-san? –murmuró al observar su rostro fastidiado.

-ah… nada… etto… ¿te encuentras mejor? Debemos regresar, ellos estarán preocupados.

-hai… -contestó con pena.

-

-…y eso ocurrió nisan… -acabó por contarle Sasuke la versión que él tenía de los hechos.

Itachi dio un hondo suspiro. Con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a su hermanito que seguía con la cabeza gacha. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla para estar a su altura y obligarle a que le mirase a los ojos.

-¿creía que tenías miedo a esa clase de atracciones?

-… -rojo por toda su piel y sin atreverse a contar cierta parte de la historia que había suprimido por vergüenza.

De ninguna manera, iba a agregar que desconocía que Sakura era la misma niña que había conocido años atrás y despertaba algo en su corazón. Y que aún por encima, de lo embobado que había estado con su sonrisa había señalado la atracción al azar.

Ni de broma.

Eso supondría burla por parte de su hermano, que se lo contara a sus padres y tener a toda la familia picándole.

Itachi perspicaz a ese acto, solo pudo sonreír más. De improvisto, lo cogió para abrazarle con ternura, sorprendiendo al pequeño Sasuke.

-¿entrenamos juntos mañana? –sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-¿no… no me odias? –atreviéndose a preguntar.

-no fue tu culpa. Todos cometemos errores.

-tú no, nisan. –le replicó el niño.

-… -levantándose con su hermano todavía en brazos.

-nisan bájame, puedo caminar. –inquirió el pequeño molesto.

-es muy tarde y debes estar cansado.

-no estoy… -empezando a bostezar- cansado… -contrario a lo que decía, los ojos de Sasuke se iban cerrando.

-fueron demasiadas emociones para un día.

Después de todo, Sasuke era un niño de siete años. La feria, el impacto de que pudiese ser culpable de lo ocurrido a la pelirosa, las lágrimas y el arrepentimiento, todo ello mezclado, eran suficientes detonantes para que el pequeño necesitase un descanso bien merecido.

A los pocos minutos, Itachi sintió a la Haruno, por lo que al voltearse, se la encontró en la misma situación que él. Celinda caminaba con cuidado, sin dejar de observar a la pequeña Sakura que estaba en sus brazos dormida profundamente. Un cuadro realmente hermoso que dejaba embobado al Uchiha y el vago recuerdo de cuándo su hermano había nacido y pensar en cómo sería la madre de sus hijos.

De inmediato, desechó esos pensamientos. Aquello había sido cosa de niños, ahora tenía trece años como para pensar en algo que estaba muy lejano y que nunca se daría.

Los ojos jade de la peliblanca se alzaron hasta chocar con los negros de él y ver cómo colocaba al Uchiha durmiente sobre su espalda. Sin duda era una escena de lo más tierna. Desde que lo conocía, el pequeño Sasuke siempre había sido importante en la vida de Itachi, pero hasta el día de hoy nunca había visto que tan cierto era.

Con una sonrisa, continuando con su cauteloso caminar para no despertar a su prima, hasta situarse frente a Itachi.

-¿también se ha quedado dormido? –preguntó a medida que acercaba su rostro para observar al pequeño Uchiha.

-ahh. –contestando con su típica afirmativa- volvamos a casa.

-sí.

El camino a casa era tranquilo, sin percances que los llevase a usar la violencia contra ninjas que intentasen atacarles. Ya en Konoha, podían ver como los pocos aldeanos que aún estaban fuera de sus casas se quedaban mirándoles de manera incómoda para la Haruno, no para Itachi.

-¿por qué no te compraste aquel colgante? –fue lo que preguntó el Uchiha, la primera conversación en aquel camino que pronto tendría su fin. Pero el hecho de que la propia Celinda no iniciase una charla había sido por los dos niños que dormían pacíficamente.

-eh bueno… ya dije que no me haría ninguna función como kunoichi…

-te quedaba bien.

-¿qué dices? –con una mueca divertida tomándolo como una broma- nada me quedará bien mientras tenga esta cicatriz. –asumió con pena.

-…

-a ti de seguro que te quedaría perfecto.

-… -Itachi la observó donde había cambiado su rostro a uno sonriente y lleno de color. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le duraría hasta que supiera la verdad? Él la amaba, a pesar de que le había dicho a Shishui lo contrario, pero era conveniente para que los Uchihas no sospechasen de él. Por culpa de ellos, pronto muy pronto… acabaría matándolos a sangre fría. Ser la novia de un cruel asesino supondría un impacto demasiado emocional donde quién sabe cómo acabaría. Quizás debería empezar por tantear el terreno y apartarla de su vida poco a poco- Celinda, pasado mañana tengo una misión.

-¿una misión? –la peliblanca le miró extrañada donde de pronto él se había puesto más inexpresivo de lo habitual- ¿qué clase de misión es?

-de Rango S. Si la cumplo con éxito, me ascenderán a ANBU. –estaba seguro que la cumpliría, el problema radicaba en que ser ANBU supondría estar en contacto con los de _fuera_ y más audiencia con el Hokage para contarle el problema; y más misiones donde incluso apenas pasaría tiempo con su familia.

-¿a ANBU? –repitió a sabiendas lo que eso implicaba. No obstante por algo su padre era uno de ellos, el cual había agotado la paciencia de su madre al no pasar tiempo en casa y que un día apareciese el acta de divorcio.

Y él no dijo nada más, así como ella que estaba disgustada e inquieta.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica, Celinda no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose mal. Pero era algo bueno para él, y de seguro que también para su familia. No debía de ser egoísta, tenía que confiar en Itachi. Recordar que había estado durante esos tres años a su lado, viéndola como su pareja, a pesar de cómo era.

-nos vemos. –se despidió.

-¡espera! –le gritó aunque levemente para no despertar a los pequeños. Vio como se paraba y se volteaba a verla- cuando… cuando la cumplas… ¿vendrás a verme?

-… -asombro por esas palabras que sonaban implorantes, rogantes. Decirle que no, sería demasiado brusco si iba a apartarse de ella- claro.

Eso pareció reconfortarla ya que sonrió aliviada.

-buena suerte.

Se lo dijo con tanta ternura que le dio ganas de soltar a su hermano, regresar donde estaba, quitar el obstáculo que tenía en brazos y abrazarla con fuerza.

-gracias. –dándole de nuevo la espalda, antes de que perdiera el juicio y acatara lo que tenía en mente. Y se perdió calle abajo en dirección hacia las propiedades de su clan.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cuatro días habían pasado desde entonces, y dos desde que el Uchiha se había marchado de misión. Celinda tenía la esperanza de que antes de que se fuera se pasaría para despedirse de ella, pero no había ocurrido así.

Actualmente se preguntaba qué tal le estaría yendo. En su turno en el hospital no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en él. Era tanto, que la enfermera jefe la había amonestado severamente al confundir un medicamento con otro para inyectárselo a un paciente.

Dando un hondo suspiro, decidió calmarse y hacer su turno con la mente en el trabajo y no en el Uchiha.

-primero hay que llevar los historiales al despacho de la directora y guardarlas. –se dijo en voz alta para desechar todo lo referente al pelinegro.

Para llevar mejor la situación, empezó a tararear a medida que hacía su tarea. Así siguió hasta que colocó el último historial en su sitio.

-y ahora… -volteándose para contar en alto la segunda orden, pero la presencia de Uchiha Itachi parado en la puerta hizo que diera un grito involuntario. El corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y rapidez, por lo que tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su pecho para tratar de tranquilizarlo, a medida que parpadeaba varias veces, cerciorándose que realmente ahí estaba Itachi. Él solo se dedicaba a observarla en silencio, con esa pequeña sonrisa tan característica en su persona- Itachi-kun… has vuelto… -sus ojos jades no tardaron en empaparse de lágrimas y en su rostro se adornó una sonrisa. Itachi ante sus palabras asintió con calma y Celinda supo que su visión no era producto de su imaginación. Emocionada, corrió hasta él, estrechándose en sus brazos- Itachi-kun… Itachi-kun… -susurraba una y otra vez alegre.

Itachi ensanchó más su sonrisa y se dejó embriagar con su aroma. Menos de una semana sin verla, acostumbrado a estar a su lado casi todos los días y ya se sentía necesitado de ella. ¿Cómo sería cuando ese tiempo se fuera ampliando hasta el punto de no verla jamás? De seguro que se volvería en un amargado solitario.

-has vuelto… -dijo ella separándose un poco de él para verlo donde de sus ropas oscuras estaba adornado el equipo ANBU- ¿cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto?

-no tenía ninguna complicación. –respondió sereno.

-así que… -observando detalladamente esa especie de armadura, tocando la suavidad de la tela blanca con la punta de las yemas- ya eres un ANBU de forma oficial. –preguntó con una triste sonrisa.

-sí. –igual que ella, no compartía el entusiasmo de estar en un rango tan alto. Le inquietaba que su padre lo elogiara de forma tan exagerada, dejando a Sasuke en el olvido cómo había pasado la víspera de su misión.

-felicidades. –le dijo con esa sonrisa radiante capaz de despertar sus instintos más impulsivos.

De manera brusca, se soltó de ella para adentrarse más en el despacho de la directora. Esa actitud extrañó un poco a Celinda que estuvo tentada a preguntarle que le ocurría.

-¿podrías curarme? –viendo su rostro más confuso- no hubo complicaciones, pero… -quitándose aquel adorno ANBU, como él lo veía, para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con la camiseta oscura donde su pecho quedó expuesto ante la Haruno donde el rojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas. Sobre aquel fornido pecho se veía una herida que abarcaba desde el estómago hasta la parte derecha de sus pectorales, como una línea diagonal.

-etto… -agachando la cabeza apenada, mientras que una parte de dentro gritaba de la emoción- ¿por qué… por qué no se lo pides a tu madre? –de inmediato cerró los ojos arrepentida. Su tono le daría a entender que le disgustaba curarlo, cuando eso estaba fuera de la realidad. Era tener esa parte de su anatomía, algo que cualquier hombre que se precie luce con orgullo, que provocaría calores en su cuerpo y que acabaría por descontrolar su chakra.

-mi madre ya no practica el jutso médico.

-ah… claro… es verdad…

-…

Y un silencio los envolvió durante unos minutos, hasta que escucharon las voces de unas enfermeras. Celinda sabiendo que si los veían juntos y con Itachi medio desnudo, despertaría rumores y que aquellas jóvenes admirasen embobadas al Uchiha. Debido más a sus celos que a los rumores, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

-cuando acabe de curarte, ponte la camiseta. –espetó molesta.

-¡hn! –soltó Itachi en una mueca divertida por ese gesto de posesión nunca visto en la Haruno.

-y dime, -concentrando el chakra para que emanase de sus manos y proceder a la cura- ¿te sientes orgulloso de ser un ANBU? –Itachi la miró con atención- es que no se te ve muy contento.

-… -entrecerrando los ojos- ser ANBU solo enorgullece a mi padre, mientras que mi hermano está siendo ignorado. –confesó.

-¿te preocupa eso?

-me preocupa que me llegue a odiar.

-… -terminando de curarle, para observarle con fijeza- eso es lo que más te destrozaría, ¿verdad? –no hacía falta respuesta para eso, el rostro descompuesto de Itachi lo decía todo- tranquilo, dudo que Sasuke-kun llegue a odiarte. Siempre estás pendiente de él, de sus progresos y eres su único compañero de juegos. No te preocupes, ¿vale? –cerrando los ojos asomando una dulce sonrisa.

El chico al verla así, se volvió a quedar embobado. Quizás fuese por el calor que desprendía al estar sin la camiseta, con ella en una habitación asolas, con ese maldito traje de enfermera que para su gusto le quedaba demasiado corto, que hizo que se dejara guiar por sus instintos, ignorando la capacidad de raciocino.

Celinda sintió como el aliento de Itachi se estaba acercando demasiado, al alzar la cabeza se lo encontró serio y decidido, acercándose a ella con cautela.

Ilusionada, sabiendo lo que quería, cerró los ojos, acortando ella también las distancias. Como ella, él cerró sus párpados. Faltaba solo centímetros para que sus labios entrasen en contacto. Sus respiraciones chocaron así como sus narices. El carmín y el nerviosismo eran los compañeros de la chica, contraste a la decisión y el deseo por parte de Itachi.

-¿Celinda-san? –ambos se separaron bruscamente al escuchar como una de las tantas enfermeras tocaba a la puerta- la superiora quiere que apures y vayas a planta para atender al de la 313.

-ah… hai… ahora voy… -contestó colorada y dando gracias a que no abriese la puerta; aunque eso no impedía que la maldijera por haberles interrumpido.

Roja como un tomate, se giró a ver al Uchiha el cual volvía a su máscara habitual, la inmutable. Se preguntaba si querría continuar donde lo habían dejado. Al verlo levantarse y colocarse la camiseta y su equipo supo que no habría una segunda oportunidad en ese día.

-¿ya te vas? –preguntó medio decepcionada.

-aún no me he pasado por casa.

Con eso le dejaba entender que después de haber cumplido la misión, había sido a ella la primera en verla y comunicarle su éxito. Eso era suficiente para que estuviera feliz.

-¿cuándo volveremos a vernos?

-… -abriendo el ventanal donde al parecer tenía intenciones de marcharse por ahí, como si fuera un intruso- ya te llamaré. –saltando hacia la rama más cercana y perderse en el horizonte en menos de un soplo.

-adiós. –susurró estirando la mano.

-

De rama en rama, Itachi se reprendía a sí mismo. Su debilidad había sido vista y casi cometía el terrible error de besarla. Era verdad que eso lo hacían los novios y ya estaban en esa edad de descubrir el género opuesto. Y ella le gustaba, la amaba. Pero… si iba a dejarla, lo haría con su pureza intacta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los días fueron pasando, las misiones de Itachi cada vez eran tantas que obligaba a que sus salidas con Celinda fueran disminuyendo radicalmente. Con eso, Itachi cumplía su obligación de ir dejándola poco a poco como pretendía. En casa hacía lo mismo, por lo que sus padres y hasta su hermano se preocupaban de esa nueva actitud, pero como el dicho decía… _"para engañar al enemigo, debes primero engañar a tus amigos" _Ya después, les explicaría la razón.

Y ahora por fin, tenía la audiencia deseada para hablar con el Hokage y comunicarle la situación de su clan. Con un suspiro profundo, después de que uno de los ANBUS al servicio exclusivo del Hokage, le permitiera el acceso para verle, abrió la puerta que conducía a la azotea donde el anciano Hiruzen con su pose de sabio se dedicaba a observar la villa.

Con respeto, Itachi inclinó su rodilla a modo de reverencia.

-¿sucede algo Itachi-kun? –haciendo el único movimiento de sujetar la pipa que había tenido entre sus labios.

-necesito su ayuda y su perdón.

-habla. –dijo tranquilo ante extrañas palabras.

-hace años, la gente de mi clan ha estado maquinando una guerra civil contra Konoha y el intentar mataros. Sin embargo, mi padre y yo no estamos de acuerdo con esa idea. Usted ha hecho mucho por mi familia. Por lo que solo hemos podido alargarlo hasta que mi hermano estuviera preparado. –silencio durante unos instantes donde la respiración de Itachi se iba agitando. Confesarle un plan tan siniestro al máximo responsable era mostrarse como un insolente, por lo que trató de tranquilizarse y proseguir- Hokage-sama, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para detenerles, incluso matarles, asumo esa responsabilidad, pero… le pido su ayuda para que mis padres y mi hermano estén a salvo.

El silencio envolvió al Hokage y a Itachi que seguía en la misma posición y con su cabeza gacha de súplica. Haría lo que fuera por su familia, incluso rogar si fuera necesario.

-Itachi levanta. –el Uchiha notó como el anciano no había usado el sufijo afectivo, por lo que supuso que habría perdido su confianza. Por ello, no acató la orden, continuó en la misma posición de súplica y ruego- por favor Itachi, no hace falta que te humilles más. –pidió amablemente el Tercero- soy plenamente consciente de lo que planeaba tu clan. –observando la consternación del muchacho, continuó con la explicación- hace años, cuando el Primero era Hokage, por sugerencia de su hermano menor, se dio la orden que tu clan viviera en las afueras de Konoha ya que se desconfiaba de ellos. Después de todo, habían sido testigos de cómo habían intentado exiliar a tu antepasado Uchiha Madara que estaba en contra del Shondaime por haberlos marginado. –dando una calada a su pipa- siempre supe que tarde o temprano los Uchihas se revelarían y se darían cuenta que no son considerados miembros de pleno de la villa, sino objetos para protegerla. Un ideal que me hubiera gustado cambiar, de no ser por Danzo y el Consejo.

-mis padres y yo confiamos en usted, por eso me dirijo y confiárselo. Le repito que estoy dispuesto a cumplir la misión que sea contra ellos, pero mis padres ya han sufrido demasiado y quiero que Sasuke siga viviendo igual de feliz que ahora.

-sabes que no podemos encerrarles. La cárcel quedaría pequeña con todo tu clan dentro y la posibilidad de que la situación se caliente y se inicie esa guerra civil. ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?

-lo supe desde el primer momento en que supe de tan descabellado plan.

-… -dando una nueva calada a su pipa- tu familia quedará deshonrada. Puedo encontraros un lugar para que podáis vivir pacíficamente. Tampoco será necesario que ejecutes tú mismo la misión de aniquilar al clan Uchiha. Sería una empresa muy pesada que cargarías por el resto de tu vida.

-tampoco hay necesidad que otros arriesguen sus vidas. –replicó dispuesto a hacerse cargo. No quería que otros perdieran la vida, eso sí que pesaría sobre sus hombros.

-aunque sea una misión para Konoha, todos te verían como un asesino de sangre fría.

-no me importa.

-… -dando un hondo suspiro- vete a casa y descansa. Cuando tenga el lugar, te informaré sobre la fecha de esta misión.

-comprendido. –respondió sumiso, pero interiormente aliviado de que el Hokage estuviera de su parte- muchas gracias por su ayuda y comprensión.

El Tercero solo asintió sonriendo pacíficamente.

Por supuesto, aquella escena había sido vista por Shishui, que no descansaba de su misión de vigilar a su primo. Apretaba los dientes con furia, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y su sharingan activo.

-¡bastardo traidor! –murmuraba con odio- si esas tenemos haré que te arrepientas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Once de la noche, hora inusual para que Celinda saliera por las puertas del hospital. Por lo general su horario de tarde constaba hasta las diez, pero ese día la enfermera jefe la había amonestado por sus constantes despistes obligándola a que se quedara una hora más para enmendar esos errores.

Qué culpa tenía ella de que la enfermera jefe fuera una solterona de cincuenta años que no comprendía las inquietudes de una muchacha que tenía un novio que no había dado señales de vida desde hacía días.

Muchas veces creía que en alguna de sus constantes misiones como ANBU le hubiera pasado algo grave, para después desechar esa idea. Si así hubiese ocurrido habría estado en boca de toda la villa.

Y no se atrevía ir hasta su casa porque eso implicaba adentrarse en las propiedades Uchiha. Desconocía si los miembros del clan sabían que ella era su novia, por lo que entrar supondría que la mirasen como antaño. Pero era ese mismo trauma que hacía que no tuviera el valor para ir hasta su casa, donde algún Uchiha la vería por fuerza.

-también puedo verle a través del Hokage. –se dijo de repente al no cavilar en esa posibilidad- ¡claro! –animada- es un ANBU y debe estar cerca de Hokage-sama. Así no tendría que meterme en las propiedades. –feliz, decidió que mañana iría a ver al anciano Hiruzen y así saber de Itachi.

Caminando ilusionada como una niña a la que le habían prometido el regalo de su vida, no se dio cuenta que apoyado sobre una de las fachadas de las tantas casas de Konoha, se encontraba Shishui con los brazos cruzados. Tan absorta estaba que pasó por su lado sin haberse fijado, hecho que indignó al Uchiha.

-¿es que ahora eres una maleducada que ni saludas a tu viejo compañero de equipo?

La Haruno se detuvo a medida que abría los ojos como platos. Aquella voz la reconocía, tan parecida a la de Itachi, con un deje de burla y falto de ese toque educado y amable que poseía su novio.

-Shi… Shishui… -virándose para verlo con cierto miedo.

Desde el examen chunnin había dejado de verlo, eso no impedía que Itachi en sus pocas conversaciones le contara que ahora eran buenos amigos y que se había arrepentido de intentar matarla.

Un frío la invadió al recordar la de veces que quiso matarla, por lo que abrazó a sí misma.

Sin embargo, sus ojos ya no eran maquiavélicos como cuando tenía la ropa ninja oscura y el pasamontañas que cubría su identidad. Pero tampoco eran afables.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?

-eh… sí… -sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, atenta por si intentaba hacerle algo. Algo que Shishui se percató por lo que sonrió de manera gentil.

-ey que no te voy a hacer nada. Me arrepiento de lo que intenté en el pasado. Espero que me perdones.

-yo… claro… -pero una pequeña parte de ella le decía que no se confiara demasiado.

-vaya… -examinándola de pies a cabeza para soltar un silbido de impresión- se ve que en estos años que han pasado has cambiado mucho. Eres toda una belleza. Itachi no se quedaba corto cuando me decía lo guapa que eras.

La sola idea de pensar que Itachi la había alabado frente a otros, le producía un sonrojo y una felicidad enormes.

-que por cierto, si estoy aquí, es porque me mandó venir. Quiere que vayas a las afueras de Konoha donde te está esperando.

-¿me espera…? Pero, ¿por qué allí?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros sin entenderlo.

-quizás es porque querrá estar asolas contigo sin interrupciones. No como el otro día en el hospital. –agregó para vergüenza de la chica- me lo contó y lo muy fastidiado que se había sentido con aquella interrupción. –mentira que se lo hubiera contado, así como la alabanza hacia la chica- Así que es mejor no hacerlo esperar.

-cla… claro… -contestó con esa pena que la rodeaba, por lo que no vio la sonrisa siniestra que se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha.

-

Al llegar a aquel claro donde todo estaba en silencio, con la excepción del fluir del caudal el cual esa noche la corriente era fuerte como si quisiera gritar de aviso hacia la chica.

-¿es aquí? –preguntó Celinda al ver que se había detenido, pero no había rastro de Itachi- ¿dónde está?

-quizás en su casa. –contestó con tranquilidad- como siempre, cuando regresa de sus misiones.

Aquella respuesta abrió el miedo y el deseo de huir. Eso se vio imposible al sentirse completamente paralizada. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó moverse, pero sus músculos parecían no responderle.

-no te esfuerces. Estás en mi genjutsu. –volteándose a verla con sus ojos rojos del sharingan.

-¿por qué…? Quieres volver a matarme, ¿verdad? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Creía que eras amigo de Itachi-kun! ¡Él confía en ti!

-la amistad… puff… es tan efímera tanto para mí como para él…

-¡puede que para ti sí, pero Itachi-kun la valora! ¡Te valora como su mejor amigo!

-¿su mejor amigo? –riendo socarronamente- que yo sepa los mejores amigos no se traicionan.

-¿qué estás insinuando?

-de un gran secreto. –acercándose a ella a pasos cautelosos como el depredador que ve a su presa para cazarla en el momento adecuado- de un enorme secreto que ni te puedes imaginar. –decía donde su tono era el de completo misterio. Parándose hasta estar muy cerca de ella. Celinda respiraba fuertemente, asustada no podía dejar de ver esos ojos del sharingan donde en ocasiones se hacía presentes los del Kyuubi- pero él nos ha traicionado. Por lo que tendrá que reconsiderar sus ideales. –a medida que hablaba se paseaba sobre su alrededor, acercando su rostro a su persona, sintiendo su aliento rozando su cabello, su oído derecho, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Con más desesperación que nunca, intentó librarse de la técnica ilusoria, pero el miedo nublaba cualquier idea.

-¡déjame! ¡Si Itachi-kun es un traidor, tú eres una vil rata cobarde! ¡Me engañaste para que viniera aquí asolas contigo! Me persuadiste, diciéndome que Itachi-kun… -con la voz rota al verse lo ingenua que había sido al creer que Itachi la había alabado.

-ya deberías saberlo, -cogiéndola de la barbilla, para obligarla a que lo mirara fijamente- Itachi no es alguien que dice esas cosas tan a la ligera, eso no deja que se lo guarde para sí mismo.

-¡suéltame! –intentando apartar su rostro de sus manos sucias, pero por más que lo intentara el genjutsu seguía haciendo efecto.

-pero no he mentido en que realmente eres toda una belleza. Todavía no logro entender porque Itachi no te ha hecho nada de nada si eres su novia. Y sé que se muere por tocar esos labios –tocándoselos- y profanarte. Lo veo en sus ojos. Después de todo, ambos ya tenéis trece años y las hormonas están descontroladas. Y tú eres una muchachita guapa e inocente. Sin embargo, perderá el derecho de ser el primero. Eso le pasa por traicionarnos.

-¿qué… qué vas a hacer…? –preguntó aterrorizada al ver como sacaba un kunai.

-ya te he dicho que a los trece años las hormonas están descontroladas, imagínate en mí que tengo quince. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Pues lo que piensas, -viendo su rostro de horror al imaginar lo que le haría y no algo tan simple como matarla- haré que te sientas tan traumada, tan avergonzada que no podrás hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Itachi. Eso hará que su corazón se endurezca y cometa un error mortal, ganándose la desconfianza de los de _fuera._

Celinda solo captaba algunas palabras, su mente estaba blanco desde el momento que Shishui le había confirmado lo que iba a hacerle, _violarla_.

Quería gritar pero ya ni le salía un solo sonido de sus cuerdas bucales. Las lágrimas y el terror se mezclaron al sentir el frío metal sobre su cuello desnudo, en dirección hacia sus ropas. Después de eso, sintió como los párpados le pesaban, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos para sorpresa de Shishui que cayó sobre él como un peso muerto, provocando que el kunai hiciese un leve corte sobre su piel desnuda.

-pero… -se dijo el chico confuso de que la Haruno pudiera moverse. Aunque cayera inconsciente su jutsu la obligaría a que permaneciese de pie y más factible para él- ¡da igual! –comentó despreocupado- es más cómodo hacerlo así que de pié.

Antes de que su mano se acercara a su blusa para quitársela, sintió como probaba el duro suelo y la sangre caía de su labio. Al alzar la vista, sintió un frío descomunal y que su técnica se volviera contra él.

-pero, ¿qué…? –intentando moverse, hasta que se llevó una sorpresa al ver a tres personajes desconocidos frente suya.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba en el medio, tenía una máscara y se había agachado para comprobar el estado de Celinda.

-desgraciado… -lo escuchó murmurar con odio- ¿es esta la nueva mentalidad de los Uchihas? –exigió saber con su único ojo visible donde Shishui sentía como estaba rodeado de monstruos dispuestos a devorarlo, de hecho, ¿no era esa la visión que tenía delante?- dais asco… -tras esas palabras Shishui con sudores en su piel se vio en aquel claro, fuera de aquella dimensión donde había estado hace unos segundos- Konan cuida de la chica. –erguiéndose para desaparecer de manera misteriosa.

---

En la casa principal Uchiha, sentado sobre la cama estaba Itachi con rostro preocupado. La oscuridad le ayudaba a que nadie viera lo que tras la máscara inmutable tenía. Preocupación, miedo, culpa…

Se mantenía sereno por su familia, aparentar que todo iba bien, que él llevaba el control. Incluso ese día, después de haberle revelado al Hokage los planes de su clan, no podía evitar sentirse con una carga menos.

Ya era cuestión de tiempo que los Uchihas tuvieran un fin y un nuevo renacer del clan en el seno de su familia.

De pronto alzó la cabeza al sentir una presencia conocida. Saliendo por la ventana, equipado con sus armas de ANBU, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde _él _estaba.

De frente, Itachi vio a aquel tipo, a Uchiha Madara con su típica máscara naranja con toques azabaches como si viniera de una fiesta de disfraces, aunque su atuendo negro estaba fuera de lugar.

-impresionante. –admitió asombrado- me has detectado a una gran distancia. Pero, -observando cómo tenía su sharingan activo- no supongo una amenaza para ti. Será mejor que te lo guardes para tu primo.

-¿para Shishui? –inquirió confuso.

-… -dándose la vuelta para emprender el camino- sígueme.

-

Cuando Itachi llegó al lugar, sus ojos se encontraban crédulos al ver semejante panorama. Celinda, SU novia, estaba inconsciente, pero su rostro era el de absoluto terror. A todo ello, se le sumaba una herida, aunque no profunda, en su piel que había tocado su blusa blanca teñida de rojo.

No vio que estaba en el regazo de una mujer de cabellos azul, no vio al hombre pelianaranjado que estaba apostado al lado de la mujer, no vio a Shishui. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su novia donde el miedo le impedía ver que todavía respiraba.

-¿está…? ¿Está muerta? –preguntó Itachi tragando saliva. Temía que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Temía que si avanzaba y la tocaba, la encontrase fría.

-no. –contestó Madara.

Más seguro, Itachi se fue acercando a la joven, agachándose para cogerla y tenerla en su propio regazo. Desactivó su sharingan donde sus ojos pasaron a ser suaves y llenos de ternura. Con cuidado empezó a peinar su sedoso cabello, enredando sus dedos en esas hebras blancas que tomaban un color oscuro debido a la luz de la luna.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió un corte en la prenda de la chica como si alguien intentara abrírselo con un objeto afilado.

La mente de Itachi empezó a funcionar de forma eficaz.

-

_-guárdatelo para tu primo…_

-

Ella inconsciente pero con rostro donde el horror estaba impreso.

Sangre sobre su pecho.

Su blusa a punto de ser abierta.

…

…

…

Su sharingan regresó a sus ojos, su calma a la basura, la ira y el rencor le rodearon. Y dirigió todos esos sentimientos hacia donde estaba Shishui paralizado.

-tú… -aunque ya no tenía control de lo que haría, eso no impidió que dejase a la chica en el suelo con cuidado- ¿qué ibas a hacerle? ¡¿Qué le ibas a hacer?! ¡CONTESTA!

Shishui empezó a temblar. Nunca había visto al Uchiha tan enfadado como lo estaba ahora. Incluso hace años cuando le había burlado su intento de matar a la Haruno, no se había molestado tanto.

-¡¿qué ibas a hacerle?! ¡DESGRACIADO! –golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que se anuló el genjutsu en el que estaba metido, chocando contra el árbol más cercano haciendo que éste cayera de manera seca.

Shishui sintió como las fuerzas se le iban con un solo golpe. Débilmente intentó levantarse, pero solo pudo tenerse de rodillas y toser sangre.

Itachi todavía insatisfecho, fue andando hacia Shishui. No iba a dejarlo así, de ninguna manera. Lo liquidaría, lo mandaría al infierno… la figura de Madara se interpuso en su camino.

-apártate. –siseó.

-si quieres matarlo, hazlo cuando ella esté a salvo. –le dijo señalándola donde había vuelto al regazo de Konan que como Pein, observaban todo inmutables- su herida no es profunda, pero sería malo si pierde más sangre. Además, ¿quieres que por casualidades de la vida despierte y te vea como el asesino que serás?

-… -Itachi solo le miró, para después verla a ella.

Tenía razón, debía calmarse y ocuparse de su novia primero. Ella era lo que más amaba y no la dejaría con la pesadilla de verlo como un horrible sanguinario.

-¿puedes tener aquí a Shishui hasta mañana por la noche? –preguntó el joven.

-claro. –contestó Madara.

-… –inexpresivo se dirigió hasta donde estaba Celinda, cargarla en brazos y alejarse del lugar.

---

¿Qué era esa sensación de flotar? ¿Qué había sido esa cosa que se posaba con delicadeza y suavidad sobre su pecho?

En sueños, Celinda se hacía todas esas cuestiones. Se sentía cómoda, recostada sobre un mullido colchó. El aroma a flores perfumaba el lugar. Un lugar que reconocía como su habitación. Sin embargo, había otro olor que se mezclaba y que resultaba embriagador. Así como a sentir un calorcillo interno.

Todo era oscuro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Con desgana, fue abriéndolos encontrándose con la penumbra de la noche.

-¿ya estás despierta? –le preguntó una voz varonil que la despertó por completo.

-Ita… Itachi… ¿Itachi-kun? –preguntó confusa, a medida que se sentaba en la cama, donde él estaba sentado en el borde- ¿qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí? –con una mano sobre la cabeza.

-… -mirándola fijamente- ¿no recuerdas nada?

-yo… -intentando hacer memoria, pero eso solo tenía el vago recuerdo de haberse encontrado con Shishui y después… recordarlo hacía que le doliera la cabeza horrores- no estoy muy segura…

-un ninja intentó matarte, afortunadamente aparecí y lo llevé ante el Hokage para que lo juzgara. –mintió el Uchiha.

-pero… si me encontré con Shishui… -más confusa. Estaba convencida de que lo había visto y que después… ¡Dios! ¿Qué había pasado después? La cabeza le estallaba.

-lo soñarías. –contestó tan contundente que hacía que sus mentiras fuesen reales.

-ah… quizás… -después se miró donde sobre su pecho tenía un apósito y la sangre sobre su ropa- me llegó a herir…

-solo ha sido una herida superficial.

-aún así, debo ser bien patética si ni siquiera recuerdo cómo lo hizo.

-… -y se quedó quieto. Realmente no había pensado que con su mentira la estuviera llamando débil cuando era una de las kunoichis destacadas de su promoción.

-en fin, agradezco lo que ha pasado, así pude verte después de tanto tiempo.

-… -en medio de la sorpresa, se percató que ciertamente tras haber iniciado su misión de alejamiento, no se habían visto en semanas.

-te he echado de menos. –susurró con dulzura, acercándose hasta él.

-…

A cierta distancia, Celinda tocó su rostro. Sus facciones se habían tensado, sentía como su pulso se aceleraba ante esa simple caricia. De rodillas sobre la cama, a un paso de estar sobre él, Celinda tocó sus labios observándolos con fijeza. Sentía como su aliento quemaba la punta de las yemas, provocándole descargas eléctricas.

Un acto demasiado sensual para el Uchiha que deseaba mancillar esos dedos sugestivos con sus labios.

¡Al cuerno con dejarla pura!

Era humano por el amor de Dios.

Con su propia mano, se la apartó para sujetársela y no tener barrera alguna. Daba igual si se mostraba débil, necesitaba saborearla, quería un poco de ese afecto que ella estaba tan dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Con cautela, fue acercando su rostro al suyo, pudiendo sentir el corazón palpitante de la chica. Con sus labios rozó los de la chica, para después unirse donde Celinda creyó ver fuegos artificiales.

Itachi deseando más volvió a acariciar sus labios con la punta de la lengua, sacándolo un gemido que aprovechó para adentrarse en su cavidad bucal y acariciar la lengua de la chica, entrelazándola con la suya, sacándole más suspiros y calor en sus mejillas.

Incapaces de seguir en esa posición, el Uchiha la acostó sin dejar de besarla un momento.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, se observaron fijamente donde Celinda estaba completamente sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

-temía que hubieras dejado de quererme. –confesó con una triste sonrisa.

-¿por qué?

-no he tenido noticias tuyas durante mucho tiempo. –volviendo a acariciarle el rostro- creía que te habías cansado de mí.

-… -acariciando aquella mano con la suya en un sentimiento de afecto- debo irme.

-ah… -desilusionada- esta bien…

-cuando estemos libres, pasaremos el día juntos. –le prometió en un intento de animarla.

-¿de verdad?

-… -asintiendo.

-¡gracias! –abrazándolo con euforia- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho!

Cuando Itachi se marchó por el ventanal, Celinda seguía en las nubes. Sutilmente se acariciaba los labios, aún pudiendo sentir los de Uchiha presionando sobre los suyos. Y su lengua danzando en su interior.

¡Dios!

Había sido su primer beso y había sido de ensueño.

Además que le había prometido una cita. Los dos. Los dos solos. Hacer lo que haría una pareja de novios normal y corriente.

Emocionada, roja… envuelta en un mar de sentimientos se tiró sobre su cama feliz.

-

_-…de un enorme secreto que ni te puedes imaginar. Pero él nos ha traicionado. Por lo que tendrá que reconsiderar sus ideales._

-

Aquellas palabras que Shishui había dicho, acudieron a su mente como un rayo recordándole aquella pesadilla. Eso la preocupó porque le sonaban tan reales, así como su miedo. Su carne se volvió de gallina al instante. Preguntándose.

¿Habría sido real o no aquella pesadilla?

-

Itachi llegó a su casa donde la luz de la cocina estaba prendida pese a lo tarde que era. Había tenido que dar un rodeo antes de regresar. Lo ocurrido con Shishui, el beso con Celinda lo tenían confundido. Aunque de una cosa clara, mataría a su primo al día siguiente. Y con Celinda debía de alejarse de ella por completo, antes de que sus impulsos se convirtieran en unos necesitados a diario. Y la Haruno no entraba en sus planes futuros porque ella se merecía una vida mejor.

-oh Itachi, estabas aquí. –la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-creía que estabas en la habitación. –dijo ahora su madre.

-tuve que salir para respirar el aire. –aunque fuese un asunto donde su padre tenía que estar al corriente, sabía que no dejaría que ejecutase su propia venganza.

-está bien, no importa. De cualquiera manera iba a tu cuarto para recordarte la reunión de mañana.

-¿qué reunión?

-la que hacemos todos los Uchihas. –con eso, Ayame/Mikoto cerró los ojos con tristeza. En esa reunión se hablaría del avance del plan de la guerra civil y el asesinato del Hokage. Algo tan lejano todavía pero que la mujer tenía el presentimiento de que sucedería a la vuelta de la esquina.

-sobre eso… -lo cierto es que se había olvidado por completo y sabía que faltar a ella supondría que los Uchihas sospechasen de él, porque no solo él estaría ausente, sino también Shishui. Pero ya estaba decidido a matarlo fuera cual fuera las consecuencias- tengo que hablaros en privado. –dispuesto a darles su negación sobre ir a aquella juntanza.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-se ve que será una noche muy calurosa. –había pronunciado Madara/Tobi con su ojo sobre el cielo- un día muy ideal para morir, ¿neh? –dirigiéndose a Shishui que estaba amarrado.

-¡JA! Aunque ayer Itachi estuviera mosqueado, ya se le habrá pasado el enfado. –decía el Uchiha mientras intentaba liberarse- él no tiene agallas para matarme.

-…

-me dejará libre como la otra vez, pero en esta ocasión le contaré a todos los Uchihas que Itachi planea traicionarnos, que existe alguien como tú que le ayuda. Y entonces tomaremos Konoha y después te buscaremos y te devolveré todo lo que me has hecho.

-y… y… y… mira que eres un pesado con tanto y. –apareciendo la voz infantil de Tobi- a Tobi no le gusta las redundancias, solo Tobi puede redundar y que su papi no le regañe.

-¿de qué coño estás hablando imbécil integral?

-¡UA! –exclamó alarmado- ha dicho una palabrota, Shishui-san ha dicho una palabrota. Malo. No se dicen palabrotas delante de niños. ¡Maleducado! Tobi no quiere oírte. No quiere oírte. –canturreaba tapándose los oídos- no quiero oírte, no quiero, no quiero.

-pero… ¿qué…?

Shishui no entendía a aquel individuo, antes se había portado como todo un adulto y ahora como un retrasado mental de cinco años.

-¡buaa! ¡Itachi-san, Itachi-san! –llamaba Tobi hacia el mencionado que hacía acto de presencia.

Shishui se volteó y lo vio caminar calmado, lento, cauteloso, donde a su lado hasta el más pequeño de los insectos no se atrevería a zumbar a su alrededor. Vestía con sus ropas ANBU y su espada estaba ya en la mano.

No iba a matarlo, ¿verdad? Se preguntaba. Solo iba a amenazarlo, claro.

Itachi no podría matarlo de lo contrario su clan irían hacia él como principal sospechoso. Ellos sabían que lo vigilaba…

-Itachi-san, buaa… -decía Tobi a su lado llorando de manera absurda- Shishui-san me ha dicho una palabrota. Ha llenado mi inocente mente de maldad.

Haciendo caso omiso de cómo se encontraba Tobi/Madara, Itachi dirigió sus pasos hacia Shishui donde veía más su fin que su escapatoria.

-¡mátalo! ¡Mátalo! –animaba Tobi- recuerda que me dijo una palabrota.

Cuando Itachi tuvo a Shishui frente a frente, alzó su espada y de un corte limpio lo blandió sobre el cuerpo de su primo. Las cuerdas fueron cortadas para sorpresa de ambos.

-joooooo, Itachi-san, con el trabajo que le costó a Tobi amarrarlo. –refunfuñando.

-ya decía yo, que no serías capaz de matarme Itachi. –comentó Shishui arrogante- después de todo, soy tu mejor amigo.

-y así es… -cerrando los ojos- eres mi mejor amigo. O eso fue lo que me dijiste, antes de traicionarme. –mostrando su sharingan.

-traicionarte… -retrocedió asustado- ¡fue a hablar el más indicado! –le espetó enseñando la misma línea sucesoria que él- ¡TÚ NOS HAS TRAICIONADO AL CONFABULARTE CON KONOHA! ¡A TU PROPIO CLAN! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?!

-¿y por ello has tenido que abusar de Celinda? –entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO PARA ALGUIEN QUE DICE QUE SOLO LA ESTÁ USANDO! ¡SÉ QUE ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡TÚ LA AMAS!

-vaya… entonces, ¿ellos no lo saben? –decía más para sí, que para su primo.

-¡DE MOMENTO! ¡NO PODRÁS MATARME, NO ERES CAPAZ! ¡TE CONOZCO!

-imbécil. –fue lo que pronunció.

Después de eso, movió su mano libre y Shishui sintió como algo estaba alrededor de su cuello, como una cuerda. Al palparlo con sus manos, para quitárselo, descubrió un hilo muy fino, una de las armas que los Uchihas estaban especializados, y que ahora lo usaba como una horca sobre él.

-te he liberado porque no soy un cobarde como tú. Parece que tus habilidades son insuficientes frente a mí sino has sabido detectar el hilo que te llevará a la tumba. –dio un tirón más fuerte y se escuchó el último grito involuntario que había salido de los labios de Shishui.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo de manera brusca, así como el hilo, arma del crimen. Itachi estaba quieto con los ojos perdidos, pero puestos sobre Shishui.

El silencio se extendió durante largos minutos, horas para Itachi que se sentía diferente. Sentía un calor en sus ojos que le quemaban. El rojo se mezclaba con los colores de lo que tenía delante.

A una corta distancia, Madara/Tobi lo observaba con los brazos cruzados analizando su expresión tan conocida para él.

-supongo que desconocías que una vez matado a lo que era para ti, tu mejor amigo, en tus ojos despertaría el mangekyou sharingan.

-…

-es algo sorprendente ver como lo obtienes de una manera tan espantosa. Aunque muchos lo codiciaran, es un sharingan capaz de sumergirte en la oscuridad. Mi hermano y yo lo tuvimos al ser traicionados por nuestros respetivos amigos. En aquella época no tuvimos otra opción que matarlos. Pero yo… -sacándose su máscara para tocar con libertad su ojo- me dejé llevar por este poder, la euforia de tenerlo me llevó a consumirlos.

-…

-y acabé por perder la luz. ¡hn! ¿Sabes cuál era la única solución para no quedarme ciego?

-…

-un pariente de sangre tenía que darme sus ojos. En aquellos tiempos, solo estábamos los Uchihas. No había nadie que supiera de medicina para realizar una operación correcta. Él se los sacó de cuajo y para cuando tuve la luz, él estaba muerto.

-…

-sé que es una historia que no te interesa y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Pero es un aviso para que andes con cuidado al usarlos. De todas formas, si tienes dudas, todo está explicado en el templo principal del santuario de Nakano, bajo el séptimo tatami del fondo a la derecha.

-… -pero Itachi seguía sin decir nada. Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera atendido a la explicación ya que había vuelto a su negro habitual, enfocándose en su primo inerte, por lo que Madara alzó la ceja contrariado.

-¿remordimientos? –poniéndose la careta.

-…

-pues es solo el comienzo y lo sabes. –rodando su ojo visible hacia el cadáver- sin embargo, deberás mantener ese odio si pretendes matar a tu clan.

-…

-es duro para un muchacho como tú, pero esta es la realidad. Ellos han ido demasiado lejos, solo se han enfocado en el pasado, en lo que yo he hecho, sin avanzar hacia delante, todos deben ser aniquilados para que un nuevo clan Uchiha renazca.

-mis padres… mi hermano… solo quiero que ellos vivan felices…

-y así será. Pero como te ha dicho el Tercer Hokage, una vez que eliminemos el clan Uchiha, tu familia se verá desprestigiada y perderán el respeto de la villa. Tendrán que irse de aquí. Ya está todo prepuesto. Pein y Konan han regresado a Mizukagure para ultimar los detalles restantes.

-… -mirándole confuso.

-tu familia se trasladará a Mizukagure. Todos allí son seguidores leales de mi organización, Akatsuki, por lo que no habrá problemas para aceptarlos. Por el contrario, tú tendrás que ingresar en la organización Akatsuki. Te necesito para un proyecto que tengo en mente, y al finalizar tendrás la libertad para estar con tu familia.

-¿es una condición? –preguntó con sus orbes negros sobre su primo, asimilando todavía lo que había hecho.

-digamos que es algo que me debes. Te doy mi ayuda para exterminar el clan, porque tú solo por mucho que farfulles no serás capaz; te ofrezco un hogar para que tu familia viva feliz; es justo que tú me ayudes también a mí.

-es un oscuro propósito… -afirmó en un susurro al ver como sus manos seguirían manchándose de sangre.

-habrán sacrificios, algunos inocentes, si es eso a lo que te refieres, pero necesarios para limpiar este mundo corrupto.

-… -¿tenía otra opción? No.

-cuando sea el momento, te diré de qué se trata. Ahora debes ganar tiempo en que los Uchihas no sospechen de ti, hasta que Pein y Konan estén preparados. Echa el cuerpo de Shishui al río. Así tardarán en encontrarlo y para cuando lo encuentren sus pulmones estarán hinchados de agua y creerán por un tiempo que se ha suicidado. El hilo que has usado para matarlo fue algo inteligente. Es demasiado fino y esos bastardos aunque tengan buen ojo no lo descubrirán.

-no te entiendo. Hablas con tanta frialdad de matarles cuando tú fuiste el fundador del clan.

-… -si pudiera mirarle de forma fría, lo habría hecho. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo donde el viento ondeaba su media melena- ellos me traicionaron, si tuviesen el poder necesario me habrían matado. Por eso solo me desterraron al confabularse con el Primero. –apretando los puños al recordar a ese hombre- de no ser por ellos, ella no me seguiría y podríamos vivir juntos.

-¿les guardas rencor por algo como eso?

-si fuera solo eso… -soltando una mueca graciosa- en todos estos años he visto lo que pretenden. En como deshonran el nombre Uchiha. Tenía esperanzas de que todo se normalizara con tu padre como líder, incluso con tu nacimiento. Pero… ¡hn! Se han vuelto avariciosos y egoístas. El poder les consume. La supremacía es algo que ellos no pueden alcanzar. Una guerra civil supondría su total derrota, aún contigo. Los Senjuu han progresado, ya no son como eran antes. Además, se han aliado con grandes clanes como los Hyuuga, los Nara, los Inuzuka…

-…

-… -suspirando- pero creo que ya eras consciente de todo eso. Bien, debo irme, volveré cuando todo esté preparado. Ese día avisarás a tu familia de los planes para que ellos estén al tanto de lo que sucede. –desapareciendo de esa manera tan enigmática donde Itachi no se paró a verlo y preguntarse cómo lo habría hecho.

-…

Itachi no dejaba de contemplar aquel cuerpo sin vida como una de las grandes maravillas. Él había sido el ejecutor, pero no tenía remordimientos como había dicho Madara, todo lo contrario se sentía satisfactorio y eso le repugnaba. Temía que se estuviera convirtiendo en un monstruo, acabando por matar alguien querido por él, como su hermano o Celinda.

Se sentía tan sucio pero tan feliz, tan aterrorizado pero emocionado que de una cosa estaba clara. Alejarse de su novia tenía que ser un hecho definitivo. No podía permitir que le tocara.

Con su hermano era un caso parecido. Si seguía consiguiendo logros para su familia, su padre seguiría jactándose y comparando al pequeño Sasuke con él. Y él ya no era un modelo a seguir.

¡Era un ser completamente despreciable!

Alejarse de ella…

Alejarse de su hermano…

Ganarse la desconfianza de su padre…

Sí, eso era lo tenía que hacer, aunque se sintiera solo y aterrado de sí mismo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y el plan de Itachi estaba dando sus frutos. Todo estaba saliendo como él quería. Se había alejado de su novia, donde en varias ocasiones la había pescado en la oficina del Hokage para poder verle, a lo que él se escaqueaba. Incluso había tenido el valor de pasarse por su clan y hablar con su madre. Algo admirable tenía que reconocer, donde muchas no tendría el coraje necesario. Quizás el haber correspondido sus sentimientos había sido un error. No se esperaba que su amor fuera tan intenso. La haría desgraciada cuando la dejara, cuando supiera una verdad a medias.

Incluso para él había sido un error el acercarse demasiado a ella. Se había dejado llevar por su carisma, que le resultaba imposible vivir sin tenerla a su lado. De hecho, hasta había cometido la tontería de comprarle aquel colgante que le había llamado la atención en la feria, conservándolo todavía en su poder.

Cuando en una de sus misiones como ANBU, había visto aquel puesto ambulante de casualidad, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído y ver el bendito colgante. Había recordado como a ella le habían brillado los ojos y al haber visto el precio, el motivo por el que no lo había comprado. Y él, pensando en ella, lo había comprado para alegría del mercader. En ese momento agradecía ser el hijo del líder y permitírselo. Pero debido a sus constantes alejamientos, nunca se lo daba.

A veces se reprendía por esa distancia injusta para la chica. Al menos le debía una explicación para que dejara de sufrir.

También podría llevarla consigo… cavilaba siempre esa posibilidad tan obvia.

¿A dónde? Se contradecía con amargura.

A un lugar desconocido donde tendría que esperarle hasta que cumpliera lo que le debía a Madara. ¿Esa era la felicidad que le iba a ofrecer?

Para eso era mejor que quedara en la villa con los suyos, con su prima que tanto adoraba, como él a su hermano.

Su hermano…

¡Hn!

Hasta estar separado de él le afectaba. Su última conversación había sido sobre las notas del menor, donde podía apreciar unos pequeños celos que había intentando ocultar. Eso le parecía encantador ya que aunque quisiera odiarlo, no podía dejar de quererlo. Y sabía que últimamente estaba preocupado por su actitud. Pero llegado el día, le explicaría la verdad, esperando que no se molestara.

Apoyado sobre el árbol, solo como siempre, observando cómo la mañana se abría con su tonalidad naranja, se fijó en su alrededor donde continuaban las dianas donde hace poco él se entrenaba con Sasuke como espectador. Como le hubiera gustado que esos días volviesen. Quizás, después de deberle el favor a Madara, podría cumplirle por fin esa promesa de entrenarle, donde no hacía más que aplazarla, como había ocurrido ese mismo día.

Suspiró. Al menos habría algo bueno y que esperaba con ansias una ver terminada aquella pesadilla.

Pronto aquella paz se esfumó al ver a un ANBU de la raíz mirándole fijamente. Frunció el entrecejo molesto al recordar lo que había sucedido al día siguiente de la muerte de Shishui.

-

_Itachi como todos los días, equipado como ANBU, se dirigía hacia la torre del Hokage para que le dijera su misión, así como avisarle de que su familia se trasladaría a Mizukagure una vez cumplido el objetivo. _

_Tocó a la puerta, recibiendo el permiso para que entrase. El moreno notó como en ese permiso, la voz del Hokage era cansada. Temía que hubieran encontrado el cadáver de Shishui y perdiera su confianza._

_Con calma, giró el pomo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el Tercero con las manos entrelazadas y su frente apoyada en ellas como si el alma le pesara. Lo que le llamó la atención es que a ambos lados estaban sus consejeros mirándole gravemente. Y de pie, al lado de Koharu, a Danzo con una sonrisa de triunfo._

_-cierra la puerta. –Itachi obedeció a la orden del Hokage, pero advirtió como fuera se habían situado dos personas._

_-no te preocupes, aunque sean mis súbditos solo están ahí para que nadie nos moleste en esta secreta reunión. –dijo Danzo ensanchando más su sonrisa._

_-Danzo, por favor. _

_-no es momento para ser piadoso Hokage-sama. –habló Homura para centrarse en el Uchiha- Itachi sabemos lo de tu clan, y aunque el Hokage sea la ley, tiene que pasar por el Consejo._

_-sería más correcto que el chico sepa que uno de los ninja de la raíz, espió ayer nuestra conversación. –aclaró el Hokage para que supiera la verdad de los hechos- ¿es esa la lealtad que nos ofreces Danzo?_

_-da gracias a que lo hiciera. –dijo fríamente Koharu- no podemos ignorar una traición como esta._

_-aunque mi clan os haya traicionado, mi familia no está de esa opinión. Vuelvo a repetir que no hace falta que atentéis contra ellos, yo asumiré la responsabilidad._

_-eso por supuesto. –afirmó Danzo con esa sonrisa que daba arcadas- no vamos a detenerte, ni tampoco ofrecerte nuestra ayuda. No podemos ofrecérsela a un miembro del clan que nos ha traicionado._

_Itachi contuvo sus deseos de no activar su nuevo sharingan y utilizarlo contra el anciano sonriente._

_-Itachi-kun y Fugaku-san aunque sean partícipes del plan, han intentado ganar tiempo hasta saber qué hacer. Por lo que no son culpables de la traición. Además que Itachi-kun me avisara, es prueba de que está de nuestro lado. –habló el Hokage a lo que el Uchiha agradecía sus palabras._

_-para cualquiera un Uchiha es un traidor. No importa si ha contribuido o no a la misión de traición. –decretó Koharu._

_-eliminar a todos los Uchihas será algo que Itachi deberá hacer. –concluyó Homura._

_-nunca mataré a mis padres y a mi hermano, si pretendéis incluirlos. –espetó con ira, clavándose las uñas para contener la poca rabia que le quedaba._

_-puedes dejar vivo a tu hermano si es lo que deseas. –dijo Danzo con naturalidad- nadie creerá que ese mocoso infantil estuviera envuelto en algo tan delicado._

_-no vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermano. –dijo lentamente con su sharingan activo._

_-¡basta Itachi! –exclamó Hiruzen irguiéndose. Si hiciese algo contra el anciano, aunque se lo merecía por haber hablado de más, las consecuencias serían graves- el Consejo está de acuerdo en que Itachi extermine a su clan. Excepto a Fugaku-san, Ayame-san y Sasuke-kun._

_-Mikoto-san, por favor. –corrigió la única mujer- esta bien, si decide salvarles, serán unos exiliados y unos proscritos._

_-¡QUIÉN MATARÁ AL CLAN SOY YO! –bramó Itachi perdiendo la paciencia con esos viejos geriátricos- ¡MI FAMILIA Y YO NOS MARCHAREMOS NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ELLO, PERO SI SON RECONOCIDOS COMO PROSCRITOS JURO QUE LO LAMENTARAN Y TODA KONOHA SABRÁ QUE HAN ESTADO CONFABULADOS EN UNA MISIÓN MORTAL! _

_-entonces este será el trato. Matarás a todo tu clan, se harán cuerpos especiales para que todo el mundo sea consciente que también has matado a tus padres y a tu hermano. Por lo que os marchareis de esta villa, muy lejos de aquí y no sabremos de vosotros. Tú por el contrario pasarás automáticamente al libro bingo como el mayor de los criminales de rango S. –concedió Homura._

_Trato…_

_Tratos…_

_Tratos…_

_Todo era a base de tratos._

_-de acuerdo. –accedió Itachi- pero a mi familia déjenla en paz. Han sufrido ya suficiente por vuestra culpa. –dijo en un último acto de rebelión aunque también fuera dirigido hacia el Hokage que estaba escusado de ello._

_-en ese caso, -habló Danzo avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta el Uchiha- aunque estés dispuesto a realizar esa masacre, yo aún no confío en ti. –reconoció el anciano- necesitamos que actúes como espía dentro de tu clan y nos des un parte diario de lo sucedido. Uno de mis ANBUS se encargará de recogerlo._

-

Y ahí estaba el mensajero de Danzo para recibirlo. Fastidiado se levantó de aquel apacible lugar para darle el informe. Pero cuando lo tuvo de frente, recibió la sorpresa de que le daba un pergamino.

-no es orden de Danzo-sama, sino del Hokage. –dijo aquel ANBU.

Extrañado Itachi quitó la cuerda que lo envolvía y al abrirlo ahí estaba la orden a ejecutar. Eliminar el clan antes de que la noche cayese. Pestañeando varias veces a modo de sorpresa, buscó algún indicio de que aquello fuera obra de Danzo y quisiera meterlo en una trampa para perder la confianza del Hokage. Pero su firma, era tan inconfundible.

No podía hacerlo ese día porque era muy pronto.

No podía hacerlo porque no sabía si los preparativos para que su familia se mudara estaban hechos.

No podía hacerlo solo porque sabía que no quedaría bien parado.

-si tan inseguro estás, puedes ir junto del Hokage y que te lo diga con sus palabras. –dijo socarronamente.

Sin concederle el gusto de mostrarse preocupado, cerró los ojos así como enrollar el pergamino con elegancia.

-creía que esta clase de misiones eran alto secreto excepto para Hokage-sama y el ejecutor.

-Danzo-sama y el Consejo desconfiaban que el Hokage añadiera algo que os beneficiase a tu familia y a ti.

-… -entrecerrando los ojos- cumpliré la misión, será un hecho.

El ANBU, siervo de Danzo se marchó tras escuchar esas palabras, seguramente para comunicárselo al mencionado o al Consejo. A cualquiera menos al Hokage.

-se ve que ha llegado el día.

La voz de Madara, asustó y alivió al Uchiha. Se giró hasta estar frente a él, viéndolo por primera vez con las vestimentas de Akatsuki ondeando al viento.

-es el día. –volvió a repetir- es hora de contarle la verdad a tus padres. Antes de que caiga el sol, asegúrate que estén bien lejos de Konoha, para que iniciemos con la liquidación del clan. Deberán partir los tres solos hasta mitad de camino, a partir de ahí Konan les guiará.

Era muy repentino. Todo era muy repentino.

Saber que ese sería su último día en la villa que le vio crecer. Saber que dentro de unas horas entraría en el libro bingo. Saber que dentro de unas horas su clan quedará reducido a personas que se podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Saber que ya nunca más vería a Celinda.

-llévatela. –dijo de pronto Madara como si le leyera la mente- si te cuesta abandonarla, llévatela.

-no. –contestó rápido y con sequedad- ella tiene su vida aquí. Si me la llevara sin ninguna razón para Hokage-sama y los demás, entraría en el libro bingo y su familia quedaría humillada.

-¿te preocupas por la familia Haruno? –preguntó con sarcasmo- para mí esa gente son como los Uchihas. Egoístas, capaces de golpear a las niñas por una estupidez. –comentó con cólera.

-me preocupo por Sakura. Ella adora a su prima y viceversa. Está bien así. Ya tenía decidido hace tiempo que la iba a dejar. Pero… querría despedirme de ella.

-no va a aceptar el que te vayas. –dijo convencido- si esa chica es igual a Kaede, no tardará en seguirte.

-no lo hará. –o eso esperaba, sino tendría que usar palabras cargadas de odio y arrogancia que la harían mucho daño y que le pesaría por el resto de su vida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El día había pasado, la tarde caía donde los últimos rayos de sol ofrecían su luz y calor. Así lo contemplaba Celinda encerrada en su habitación. Era su día libre y se lo había pasado en casa, entre esas cuatro paredes.

Su prima Sakura había venido por la mañana donde le había comentado de sus logros en la academia y como su amiga Yamanaka Ino le ayudaba una y otra vez. Al decir verdad, apenas prestaba atención a lo que le decía.

Habían pasado demasiados días sin saber absolutamente nada del Uchiha. Había agotado las posibilidades posibles para verle, pero era como si escapase de ella. Esa inquietud se lo había contado a su amiga Hana, donde la joven Inuzuka se había reído por pensar en esa clase de tonterías.

-

_-si Uchiha-san fuera un cobarde, créeme que el mundo se vendría abajo._

-

Entonces, ¿por qué no sabía nada de él? Él le había prometido que saldrían juntos, pero de aquello hace mucho. No podía creer que estuviera todos los días ocupado como ANBU.

Suspiró a medida que se apoyaba en el alfeizar como si éste pudiera darle el consuelo.

-y si le disgustó el beso. –era otra posibilidad negativa donde se comía la cabeza- él lo inició, pero… quizás esperaba más de mí…

Volvió a suspirar.

-quizás por eso decidió terminar nuestra relación. –se decía deprimida.

El viento meció sus cabellos de manera que le producía cosquillas, por lo que se apartó un mechón tras la oreja. Para su sorpresa vio como pétalos verdes danzaban frente a ella como si quisieran ofrecerle un pequeño espectáculo.

Tras esos pétalos distinguió una figura parada en la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Ignorando los pétalos, Celinda entrecerró los ojos. Aquella figura le resultaba tan familiar. Aquellos ojos negros que la tenían cautivada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer a Itachi. Alegre, saltó de la ventana hasta encima suya y abrazarle con fuerza y emoción.

-Itachi-kun… Itachi-kun… -repetía llena de gozo.

El Uchiha hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no corresponder el abrazo. Cerró los ojos y los puños de manera que su cuerpo quedó en tensión.

-¿pasa algo? –perceptivo a ello, por lo que se separó para mirarle.

-tenemos que hablar. –dijo con su cabello tapándole los ojos adoptando un aire de lo más inexpresivo- aquí no, sígueme.

---

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Celinda quedó impresionada por el lugar a dónde la había llevado. Era aquella guarida donde habían estado a salvo del Kyuubi hace años. El mismo lugar donde había conocido a Ayame-sama por primera vez.

-¿por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó donde él le daba la espalda.

-es un sitio perfecto.

-bueno, con algo de ruinas… -creyendo que se refería al lugar para estar juntos asolas.

-… -cerró los ojos, ahora tendría que soltarlo- aquí podrás gritar todo lo que quieras.

Sorpresa y rojo, donde Celinda solo pensó en una cosa.

-o… oye… ¿de… de qué hablas? –balbuceaba

Los dos solos…

Que podía gritar…

-todavía somos muy jóvenes para hacer esa clase de cosas. –decía apenada, aunque su interior no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-¡terminamos! –espetó sin más girándose para verla.

El frío envolvió aquella guarida de los Uchihas, escalofríos, la carne de gallina en Celinda que eran ignorados por la sorpresa ante esas palabras inesperadas y secas.

-¿qué… terminamos? –repitió para cerciorarse que había oído bien.

-… -mirando el piso con seriedad.

-pero… ¿por qué? ¿Hice… hice algo malo que te haya molestado?

-… -cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos- ya no me haces falta. –volvió a espetar sin tacto- te usé para que Konoha no sospechase de mis planes.

-¿me usaste? ¿Tus planes…? ¿De qué hablas? –repetía confusa.

-no soy la buena persona que todos creen. Estoy harto, harto de servir a gente débil como el Hokage. Harto de permanecer en un clan patético. Estar aquí hace que nunca pueda mostrar mis habilidades y me quede rezagado de seres patéticos. Pero eso cambiará. –tornando sus ojos negros por los rojos del sharingan- actuar como un joven que tiene una novia y finge estar feliz es una perfecta tapadera para que nadie sospeche que en realidad mataré a mi clan.

Los ojos verdes de Celinda se abrieron como platos ante semejante confesión. Su palidez hizo juego con su cabello.

-eliminar mi propio clan, mi propia familia me dará la libertad y que mis habilidades no tengan límites. Había pensado en matarte a ti también, pero nunca has significado nada para mí. –mentía más que hablaba y su actuación era para darle un Óscar.

El silencio volvió a inundarlos. Las piernas de la chica comenzaban a temblar por lo que cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostener su propio peso.

Itachi esperaba que no tuviera que continuar con sus falacias, esperaba que con eso consiguiera su odio.

-mientes… -murmuró en un hilo de voz- debes estar mintiendo… no… tú no eres el Itachi-kun que conozco… él jamás diría eso… ¡ÉL NUNCA MATARÍA A NADIE DE SU CLAN!

-ya lo he hecho. –respondió calmado y la verdad es que eso sí que no era ninguna mentira- Shishui ha sido el primero. Aquel día, ese que te hice creer que lo soñaste… ¡hn! Estúpida ingenua. Fue real. Aproveché que estaba con la guardia baja para matarle. Gracias a él conseguí unos ojos que me llevarán al poder.

La sorpresa de saber que aquella pesadilla había sido real; que había matado a Shishui… la dejaban estática, imposible de creer.

-como eres patética y débil, te dejaré viva para que te amargues por el resto de tu vida y me aborrezcas.

Bueno con ese detonante ya era suficiente para que lo estuviera maldiciendo y lo odiase con toda su alma.

Suspirando, metió la mano en su bolsillo tocando el colgante. Ya nunca podría dárselo.

-puedes decir que mataste a Shishui… -la escuchó hablar- que matarás a tu clan… ¡PERO NUNCA MATARÍAS A TU PROPIO HERMANO! ¡LO QUIERES MÁS QUE A MÍ!

Eso era mentira.

Los quería a ambos por igual.

Sin embargo, odiaba que lo conociera tan bien. Tendría que improvisar algo y por desgracia meter a su hermanito en el papel de criminal.

-por supuesto que a él no lo mataré. –decía con frialdad- Me lo llevaré conmigo y le inculcaré yo mismo el arte ninja.

-entonces… -agachando la cabeza para alzarla y mostrarse desesperada y suplicante- ¡llévame a mí también!

Ante eso, sí que no pudo reprimir su sorpresa. Creía que ya le odiaba, que ya había perdido toda esperanza. Una persona normal y corriente le estaría insultando. Pero ella…

-¡si soy patética, si para ti no significo nada, deja que te demuestre que puedo cambiar yéndome contigo! ¡Haré lo que quieras por ti, pero…! ¡NO ME DEJES!

-… -sintió como la sangre resbalaba de sus puños cerrados. La carne abierta por sus uñas clavadas. Calmado se dirigió hacia ella con cambiando sus ojos rojos por los negros- ¿todavía no lo entiendes? Nunca te he querido. ¿Crees acaso que puedo querer a alguien horrible con una cicatriz espantosa, débil y patética? ¡Hn! Aunque te esfuerces en cambiar, seguirás siendo un esperpento con esa cicatriz.

Con eso tocó tema tabú dándole en la diana, ya que sus ojos pasaron a ser llenos de ira y rencor.

-¡bastardo! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡TE ODIO!

Escuchar esas palabras de su boca, hacía que su corazón se desgarrara, por lo que le dio un golpe en el cogote para dejarla inconsciente.

Celinda fue cerrando los ojos antes de caer al mundo de Morfeo, su cuerpo era sujeto por Itachi que no iba a permitir que cayera bruscamente sobre el duro suelo.

Había conseguido su propósito, pero escucharlo de sus labios… De esos labios que ya nunca más probaría… De esos labios que había profanado como su persona…

-gomen. –susurró con su rostro muy cerca del suyo- gomen. –repitió peinando su corta melena- gomen. –apoyando su frente sobre la suya y llorar arrepentido por haber sido tan cruel con ella.

Sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que la tendría en sus brazos, la abrazó firmemente, pegándola a su cuerpo, embriagándose con su aroma para recordarlo en un futuro.

-gomen… -murmuró por última vez, admirarla, apartar sus mechones tras de su oreja, sin importarle que aquella cicatriz quedase expuesta. Sus lágrimas habían quedado a mitad de camino sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Acercó sus labios a esos párpados para limpiarle esas gotas salinas. Rozarle la frente, besándole la punta de la nariz, hasta observar sus labios entreabiertos. Con los dedos, los tocó en una sutil caricia para después llevárselos a sus propios labios.

-gracias, nunca te olvidaré…

Y la besó en los labios, prolongando demasiado el momento para no tener que volver a la realidad donde la había perdido. De la pena, de los ojos cerrados del chico, volvieron a descender aquellas lágrimas rebeldes rozando sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el cuello de Celinda.

-adiós. –antes de marcharse, tomó el colgante que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Al menos, quería darle su primer y último regalo. Con cuidado, dejó la figura sobre el suelo, acariciándola una última vez, grabándose esa imagen en su retina- realmente eres una flor demasiado fresca para mí.

Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Ahora tendría que coger todo el odio y enfocarlo hacia los Uchihas, culpables de que no pudiera estar con su novia en paz. Culpables de haber intentando matarla en el pasado. Culpables del sufrimiento que le había hecho a sus padres. Culpables de no permitirle una vida como un muchacho normal y corriente.

Salió de la guarida Uchiha y repentinamente se topó con Uchiha Madara.

-si mi familia está lejos, estoy preparado para la misión. –avanzando lleno de seguridad y de odio.

-tus padres… -pausando- están lejos… lejos de este mundo… -agregó gravemente a lo que Itachi detuvo su paso- lo siento, no llegué a tiempo…

Itachi temblaba, pero no de miedo, no de odio, no de frío. Simplemente temblaba sin razón aparente.

-¿qué… qué intentas decir…?

-… -suspiró profundamente- se ve que tu clan se ha enterado de todo y los ha matado. Tu hermano, afortunadamente, sigue en la academia y vivo. Ajeno a lo que ha pasado.

¿Cómo que sus padres estaban muertos?

¿Cómo que se habían enterado?

¡Era mentira!

-¡mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo! –exclamó corriendo hacia Konoha, hacia las propiedades Uchihas, hacia su casa.

-¡espera!

Itachi no hizo caso a la voz de Madara, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Jadeaba por la carrera, deseaba llegar a su casa y verla vacía, con sus padres y su hermano lejos, de camino a Mizukagure.

Cuando llegó a las propiedades Uchiha, se encontró con varios miembros a la entrada donde en sus ojos el sharingan estaba activo y sus armas en la mano.

-traidor te llevaremos al mismo infierno donde han ido tus padres.

Esas palabras le cegaron. Su sharingan se pasó al mangekyou sharingan y vio el mundo rojo, así como aquellos hombres que se acercaban para matarle.

Unos minutos después, aparecía Madara, pero lo único que pudo presenciar era el río de cadáveres que había a cada calle que cruzaba y sangre salpicada en aquellos casas frías.

Al final, el propio Uchiha Itachi había eliminado él solo a su clan, con un odio y rencor superables al suyo. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la casa principal donde suponía que él estaría.

Cuando lo encontró, lo vio de rodillas llorando de amargura por la pérdida de sus padres.

-todo para nada… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LES DETUVISTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LES AYUDASTE?! –le espetó lleno de ira y rencor.

-no soy Dios para evitar lo que pasa. De lo contrario, no habría permitido que Kaede muriera.

-¡AL CUERNO! ¡MIS PADRES HAN MUERTO! Yo… yo solo quería… quería que vivieran felices… me arriesgué… me esforcé… ¡TODO PARA NADA! –volvía a repetir lleno de desolación.

-todavía queda tu hermano con vida. Podemos salvarle.

-…

-tus padres han tenido su vida, han muerto juntos. Tu hermano y tú tendréis que superarlo.

-no. –respondió- Sasuke no entendería porque el clan ha matado a nuestros padres. Vivirá asustado y atormentado, sin que nadie pueda estar a su lado.

-eres lo único que le queda. Tú podrías hacerlo.

-¡no puedo consolarme yo mismo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que consuele a mi hermano?!

-¿qué harás? ¿Vas a dejarlo aquí? –preguntó intrigado.

-es la única solución. Le haré ver que yo los he matado a todos. –mirando a sus padres- eso lo aterrorizará pero lo hará crecer como persona. Se hará fuerte y me buscará para matarme.

-¿quieres que te mate? –preguntó contrariado el Uchiha mayor.

-ya lo he perdido todo. La he perdido a ella… entraré en el Akatsuki y cumpliré tu objetivo… después, dejaré que Sasuke me mate.

-… -mirándole con gravedad.

-Sasuke ya ha llegado. –dijo Itachi al sentirlo en la entrada de las propiedades.

-

_-… -Sasuke tenía la boca abierta de la impresión cuando Madara había hecho su famoso silencio cuando terminaba de contar una historia y volvía a continuarla- entonces, ¿él llegó a amarla?_

_-somos de hielo, pero no un iceberg. –haciendo un pequeño chiste._

_Al decir verdad, el joven Uchiha recordaba vagamente aquel suceso de la feria. Pues cuando había sucedido la masacre de su clan, desde entonces en su mente solo había estado Itachi, las alabanzas de su padre hacia el mayor y aquel genjutsu donde le había mostrado una verdad a medias sobre la muerte de su clan._

_Ahora comprendía porque no sabía de la prima de Sakura y que además fuese novia de su hermano. Tan irritado había estado con aquella chica, que no se había dignado en mirarla a la cara y comprobar el parecido con la pelirosa. ¡Hn! Si ni siquiera había atendido cuando le había dicho su nombre. _

_Pensar que ella había significado tanto para su hermano… vale, que se había mostrado más abierto cuando lo había visto con ella. Pero llegar a perder el juicio. Por favor, era Uchiha Itachi. Alguien sereno que nunca asesinaría a alguien por una chica._

_-y por ella… ¿se le nubló el sentido y mató a Shishui? –preguntó esta vez incrédulo. Se negaba a creer que lo matase por aquella Haruno, aunque la razón fuera más que suficiente para juzgarlo._

_-… -rascándose la barbilla por debajo de la careta, moviéndose un poco, se cruzó de brazos- me ha llegado el rumor de que tú te pusiste como una fiera cuando viste a Sakura golpeada en aquel examen chuunin. –Sasuke se alteró- según me han contado, permitiste que el sello de Orochimaru te poseyera porque estabas loco de rabia y que lograste calmarte gracias a ella._

_¿Qué intentaba insinuar con eso? _

_Se había vuelto loco, sí, pero no había sido por ella._

_-oh sí que lo fue. –afirmó Madara como si le leyera la mente- deja de hacerte el orgulloso y reconoce que deseabas arrancarles la cabeza a esos ninjas del sonido por haber manchado a tu linda Sakura._

_-¡cht! –Sasuke viró la cabeza sonrojado y molesto._

_¿Qué derecho tenía a decir que Sakura era linda? Ya le llegaba con las alabanzas del Dobe para que ahora un Uchiha, su antepasado, la elogiara._

_-de todas formas, ahora sabes la razón que empujó a tu hermano a que lo odiarás, aunque eso le doliera como cuando dejó a Celinda. Por supuesto, yo estaba en contra de todo eso y por Kaede, por vosotros, quise arreglarlo. Si hablaba contigo, no lo entenderías, después de todo, los Uchihas somos tercos y cabezotas. Pero cuando la chica se mete en medio… ¡hn! –sonriendo divertido- la cosa cambia. Por eso enfoqué mis esperanzas en Celinda para que ella fuera el intermediario que ayudaría a que vuestra relación renaciese. Ella lo habría conseguido si el blanco no se convirtiera en escarlata. –cerrando los ojos- tu hermano la recordó llorando lágrimas de sangre._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Una promesa es una promesa, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y mucho mejor que el anterior. Me refiero a la hora de estar redactado, y para mí con mejor trama. De hecho, de todos los capítulos que he escrito de este fic es mi favorito. Supongo que más adelante cuando sean solo Sasuke y Sakura los implicados y con escena lemon será mi favorito con diferencia. Ya que debido a la mayoría aplastante de votos, habrá lemon sasusaku. Y en el siguiente habrá lemon Itachi x Celinda. Por lo que a partir de esta actualización la votación queda finalizada con votos a favor del lemon (como alguien dijo, también que cosas pregunto XD) Así que habrá una nueva votación, sobre si queréis que publique (ya que ya empecé a escribirlo) una segunda versión del fic pero menos trágica donde TODOS (Kaede, Fugaku, Ayame/Mikoto…) están vivos. Por supuesto, se incluye sasusaku y Minato no habrá sido un desgraciado entre otras diferencias de este fic.

También quería comentar que es el capítulo, (33 Páginas de Word) más largo que he escrito, por lo que espero que aún así os haya gustado.

Otro dato que quería añadir es que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido un mismo fic. Aunque tuviera algo escrito, me he volcado todos estos días en el fic. Y la verdad, no me arrepiento porque disfrutaba escribiéndolo, principalmente la escena de la feria.

Alguien me pidió ver la imagen que Alex (conocida en como GAASAITALEX234) me hizo referente al fic. En mi profile pondré el link de la página para que podáis disfrutarla.

Un último aviso, debido a que estuve más volcada en Unmei, pospongo para la semana que viene la continuación del fic "La Flor Durmiente" donde Hebi/Taka harán acto de aparición.

Besos a todos/as. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y ánimos para que continúe, que fue lo que me dieron más ganas para escribir sin descanso. No prometo actualizar en una semana este fic, pero en menos de un mes seguro que sí.

'Atori'


	10. CAPÍTULO 3 3ª Parte A

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2: **Lemon/Lime. Muy ligero

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas:** en este capítulo Itachi x Celinda

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_-…enfoqué mis esperanzas en Celinda para que ella fuera el intermediario que ayudaría a que vuestra relación renaciese. Ella lo habría conseguido si el blanco no se convirtiera en escarlata. –cerrando los ojos- tu hermano la recordó llorando lágrimas de sangre._

-

DESTINO 3: LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE

~ _**Tercera Parte:**__ Blanco escarlata_~

-

'_Escarlata necesitada de pureza'_

Con la sensación de sentir la espalda dolorida, Celinda abría los ojos donde no solo sintió un terrible dolor en esa zona al haber permanecido acostada sobre el frío suelo, sino que su cabeza le dolía a mares. Con una mueca se llevó una mano a la frente, al mismo tiempo que buscaba una lógica para no estar en su mullida cama. El frío fue otro factor que la envolvió por lo que se abrigó con las manos mientras echaba una mirada a su alrededor.

Distinguiendo la silla y encima el símbolo del clan Uchiha, para la joven todo cobró sentido.

-

_-terminamos._

-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su piel de gallina pudiendo escuchar todavía esa palabra de labios del Uchiha.

-

-_…Ya no me haces falta. Te usé para que Konoha no sospechase de mis planes…_

-

Una lágrima fría rozó sus mejillas, una de las tantas que estaban a la espera para seguir sollozando ante la verdad de los sentimientos de Uchiha Itachi.

-

_-…Nunca te he querido. ¿Crees acaso que puedo querer a alguien horrible con una cicatriz espantosa, débil y patética?..._

-

Él nunca la quiso. Él nunca la había amado. Todo en él había sido mentira. Sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus palabras amables…

Desesperada se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, llorando amargamente, llorando de vergüenza, llorando de desolación…

---

Madara/Tobi observaba a su descendiente con atención. Tras haber permanecido en la distancia para mirar el teatro que Itachi había hecho para Sasuke, no podía dejar de pensar cuánto había exagerado las cosas para que el pequeño lo odiara. Y ahora, he ahí lo culpable que se sentía al esconder su cabeza, tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que había pasado. Sasuke inconsciente estaba a tan solo dos pasos del joven de trece años, donde de vez en cuando la levantaba con un río de lágrimas para observarle y volver a ocultarla.

-Itachi ya es suficiente. Tenemos que irnos. –apresuró Madara. Sabía que si su descendiente seguía manteniendo esa postura quién se traumaría por el resto de su vida sería el mayor y no el pequeño.

-solo hasta que amanezca… -pidió con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-… -cerró los ojos con pesadez. Comprendía que para él, más duro era dejar de contemplar a su hermano, ya que sería la última vez que lo veía tan calmado. La próxima vez, el pequeño le miraría con odio.

El viento se hizo presente como si quisiera llamar la atención de Madara/Tobi. Éste miró al cielo distinguiendo esas hojas de arce tan características de su mujer. Cerrando los ojos, notó algo turbio en ese viento, como si le mandara un mensaje urgente donde le pedía que la visitara.

Sin avisar a Itachi de su partida, se esfumó misteriosamente para dirigirse en un movimiento instantáneo hacia aquel sitio tan lúgubre donde reposaba el sueño eterno de su amada Kaede.

Con aquel maldito cristal que los separaba, advirtió como el fuego de las dos antorchas parecían estar intranquilas, deseando apagarse donde alguien imaginario se lo impedía. Luego se enfocó en su mujer donde se encontró con una sorpresa al advertir lágrimas.

-¿cómo…? –sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Kaede llevaba muerte décadas y aunque para él seguía viva en espíritu, era completamente imposible que llorara en cuerpo- Kaede… -susurró débilmente.

Levantando sus dedos para limpiarle aquellas lágrimas.

Desde que había descubierto hace tantos años que la amaba con toda su alma, las lágrimas era algo que nunca quería ver en su persona. Aún recordaba aquella noche de tormentas y su miedo hacia ese fenómeno natural, complejo hereditario en sus descendientes Ayame, Celinda y Sakura.

El cristal le recordó que ya no la tenía a su alcance como antes, y por lo tanto no podría limpiarle aquellas sorprendentes lágrimas.

Frustrado, se quedó un rato más allí mirándola, recordando su tiempo pasado con ella, su promesa…

-…

Su promesa…

-…

Si seguía la decisión de Itachi, todos acabarían sufriendo.

El propio Itachi acabaría ya amargado y desolado. Celinda cerraría su corazón para siempre. Sasuke solo tendría en mente una venganza sin sentido. Y Sakura por mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría llegar al corazón del pequeño Uchiha.

Solo él sabía la verdad de todo aquello. Sabía que aquello conduciría a un destino fatal para los Uchihas y para las Harunos la de un destino equivocado.

Por su promesa, por los dos miembros de su clan que quedaban que estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo para realizar por lo que tantos años había esperado.

---

No sabía que horas eran de la noche. Muy tarde, seguramente. Pero, ¿qué más daba ahora?

La cabeza todavía la sentía como un bombo. Las palabras de Itachi aún redundaban en sus oídos. Y aquellos ojos a veces rojos mostrando seriedad y arrogancia la hacían llorar de nuevo.

Con la vista clavada en su casa, ya podía imaginar lo que le soltaría su madre cuando se enterara del asunto.

-

_-mira lo que ese Uchiha era y tú erre que erre. Te está bien empleado._

-

O algo así. Por no hablar lo que le dirían los de la villa conocedores de su relación.

Dios.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, tan estúpida…

¿Cómo iba a tener valor de enfrentarse a la vida? ¿Cómo?

Un ruido de algo al caer y romperse, hizo que observara la casa contigua donde su tía y su prima vivían, apreciando que la luz de la habitación de Sakura estaba encendida.

Preocupada y extrañada, dio unos pasos hacia aquella casa, pudiendo escuchar la voz de su tía Yuri donde sonaba alterada y enfadada, como aquel día cuando la había pegado. Asustada de que en ese estado pudiera hacerle lo mismo a Sakura, corrió hacia la casa.

-

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE LLORAR DE UNA VEZ! –le amenazaba Yuri a Sakura quién estaba asustada por la actitud de su madre. De soslayo observaba aquella mano grande, temerosa de que la golpease como lo había hecho con su prima.

No queriendo que la pegaran, Sakura trató por todos los medios de detener su llanto. De hecho, no entendía porque lloraba sino había razón. Solo recordaba estar haciendo las tareas de la academia tranquilamente cuando de pronto una lágrima mojó el pergamino seguida de otras tantas.

-¡DEJA DE LLORAR! –volvió a repetir Yuri arrastrando las palabras en un siseo.

Sakura tembló como gelatina y esta vez tuvo una razón de peso para llorar. Retrocedió un paso donde sentía aquellas frías lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas. La mano de su madre alzada dispuesta a pegarla.

Sakura vio como iba descendiendo con rapidez, vio como iba dirigida hacia su mejilla, sorpresivamente vio un obstáculo y un sonido seco donde aquella mano se había estampado sobre algo…

-¡itoko-san! –exclamó asustada al verla delante suya protegiéndola de aquel golpe. Dando un paso para saber si su madre la había vuelto a golpear, se alivió al comprobar que aquella mano había sido parada con la de la peliblanca, al mismo tiempo que se asombraba al ver en los ojos de su prima furia y amenaza.

-¡ibas a pegarla a ella también! ¡¿Verdad?! –apartando su mano con brusquedad, haciendo que la mujer retrocediera unos cuantos pasos- ¡no te bastó con lo que me hiciste, que hasta a tu propia hija piensas hacerla desgraciada! ¡¿Eh?!

Jamás en su vida, Celinda había estado tan enfadada como ahora. Pero recordar que su novio la había estado usando para sus oscuros propósitos, que su tía pensaba pegar a Sakura por una tontería, le hervía la sangre.

-¡te lo advierto tía, si intentas pegarla, le contaré a toda Konoha la clase de mujer que eres y créeme que serás la comidilla de todos! –cogiendo la mano de su prima- ¡hoy se quedará a dormir en mi casa, por si te interesa! –añadió con desdén.

---

En la casa contigua, en la habitación de la adolescente Haruno, Celinda intentaba calmar a su pequeña prima que misteriosamente continuaba llorando sobre su regazo, donde la joven no dejaba de acariciarla el corto cabello de la pequeña.

-neh Sakura, pero, ¿qué te pasa? –empezaba a preocuparse y al mismo tiempo a desesperarse de no poder tranquilizarla para que así pudiera dormir. En su interior aún sufría por el desprecio de Itachi y ella también quería llorar, seguir llorando, llorar toda la noche hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

-no… no lo sé… -confesó- no puedo… no puedo dejar de llorar… me duele mucho el pecho… me duele mucho…

-¿te duele el pecho? –separándola para observarla con gravedad- Sakura, ¿dónde te duele exactamente?

-a… aquí… -señalando su corazón.

Preocupada de que la salud de su prima corriese peligro, puso su propia mano dónde le había señalado para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

-

_-¡terminamos!_

-

¡Basta! No debía pensar ahora en él, sino centrarse en lo que su prima tenía.

-

_-…actuar como un joven que tiene una novia y finge estar feliz es una perfecta tapadera para que nadie sospeche que en realidad mataré a mi clan…_

-

¡BASTA!

-

_-Había pensado en matarte a ti también, pero nunca has significado nada para mí._

-

Por favor… no era el momento.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces para tratar de concentrarse en lo que tenía que centrarse.

Ignorando lo sucedido hace unas horas, pudo sentir como su corazón bombardeaba con normalidad, así como el fluir de la sangre sin anomalías. Sus pulmones como si fueran sacos de aire se inflaban y desinflaban.

Todo marchaba bien, no sentía nada fuera de lugar. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su prima lloraba tanto y afirmaba que le dolía el pecho?

-

_-…como eres patética y débil, te dejaré viva para que te amargues por el resto de tu vida y me aborrezcas. _

-

¡Maldición!

¡Otra vez de nuevo!

Sin embargo, recordar eso era lo más doloroso, lo que hacía que su corazón se hiciera trizas.

Ese sentimiento hizo que abriera repentinamente los ojos para enfocarse en la pequeña Sakura que la miraba con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y confusa.

Ahora lo entendía, lo comprendía.

A su prima no le dolía el pecho por alguna enfermedad, sino que se trataba de algo emocional…

-

_-…seguirás siendo un esperpento…_

-

…como lo suyo.

-itoko-san… ¿estás bien…?

Celinda vio a Sakura borrosa por lo que se dio cuenta de que no había podido aguantar en que esas malditas lágrimas reaparecieran.

Desconsolada, abrazó el cuerpo de Sakura contra sí, donde ahora fue el turno de la mayor para que llorara abiertamente, soltando toda la amargura que llevaba dentro. Recordando los buenos momentos pasados con Itachi y que solo habían sido una mera farsa.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Varias horas habían pasado y el frío se había metido como intruso a través de la ventana de la adolescente Haruno.

Despertando por el cambio de clima tan brusco, Celinda se talló los ojos donde tenía lágrimas secas. Había llorado durante mucho tiempo, y para mal, Sakura había seguido con su llanto sin descontrol.

Vaya un consuelo que le había dado, pensó con amargura.

Al final, ambas habían caído rendidas sin abrigarse. Preocupada por ello, se encargó de meter a Sakura en su cama y abrigarla. En el rostro de la pequeña aún estaba la pena y las lágrimas que no tardó en secárselas.

El viento azotó la ventana abierta, por lo que no tardó en cerrarla cuanto antes. Justo cuando iba a poner la cerradura para que no volvieran a abrirse, distinguió una figura en el horizonte con la luna haciéndole sombra.

Con el corazón palpitante, sintió el dejhávù de cuando Itachi hacía semanas estaba en esa misma posición.

-Itachi-kun… -con una mano en su pecho, no pudo evitar temblar. ¿Era él de verdad o solo un ninja de paso?

Fue entonces cuando su mano tocó el frío metal circunferencial que rodeaba su cuello. Palpándolo, con los ojos como desorbitados, pudo reconocer aquel colgante que tanto le había gustado, negándose a creer que él…

-

_-neh Itachi-kun, ¿cuándo vas a traerme un regalo?_

_-¿un regalo? _

_-vas de misiones constantemente, y aunque lo consideres una tontería, me gustaría que me trajeras un recuerdo. Tu hermano –cambiándole el tono a uno envidioso- ya le ha hecho dos regalos a mi prima._

_El Uchiha la había observado asombrado viendo ese interés de niña caprichosa. Inevitablemente no pudo evitar reír divertido y hacerle lo mismo que a su hermano, darle un capón en la frente._

_-¡ay! –sobándose la frente molesta._

_-esta bien te traeré algo._

-

Pero al final nunca le había traído nada, alegando que no había tenido tiempo de buscarle algo apropiado.

¡NO!

¡No podía ser!

Itachi no podía ser el que le regalara el dichoso colgante. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo después de haberla tratado cruelmente?

Pero también, ¿por qué estaba en el edificio de frente?

¿Acaso el Itachi con el que había estado era un impostor? Podría ser… vivían en una sociedad de ninjas donde pasarse por otra persona era un juego de niños hasta para los gennins.

Emocionada, alegre, creyente de esa teoría, saltó de la ventana, sin importar que ésta siguiera abierta y el frío se vinculara en el interior.

Cuando Celinda tuvo la visibilidad de aquella figura clara, se llevó una completa decepción.

No era Itachi, pero sus ropas oscuras y una máscara naranja hicieron que actuara como shinobi leal a Konoha, por aquel individuo claramente sospechoso.

-¿quién eres tú?

-eres la chica que ha estado con Itachi, antes de matar a su clan, ¿cierto? –preguntó Madara directamente. Desconocía por completo lo que su estúpido descendiente le había dicho a la chica, por lo que era mejor ir tanteando el terreno.

-… –entonces, todo había sido verdad… él realmente la había despreciado… la había usado… apretó los puños, hasta que llena de lágrimas le soltó- ¡Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! ¡¿VIENES A HUMILLARME TAMBIÉN?!

-¿humillada eh? –murmuró en un suspiro de fastidio. Su descendiente había actuado igual que el imbécil de su padre. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le pasaban a los Uchihas de hoy en día? Desde luego, para hacer daño a las personas que amaban eran unos verdaderos prodigios- ¿así que te ha humillado? ¿No te parece extraño que lo hiciera? ¿No te has parado a pensar que hubo una razón de peso para su comportamiento?

-¡¿UNA RAZÓN?! –repitió más molesta- ¡ES UNA BUENA RAZÓN EL QUE ME USARA PARA QUE PUDIERA MATAR A SU CLAN SIN LEVANTAR SOSPECHAS!

-¿eso te ha dicho? –aunque era una pregunta tonta viendo como sollozaba de disgusto, por lo que soltó un hondo suspiro- es cierto que Itachi tenía que aniquilar a su clan… … … como misión para Konoha.

Sorprendida, con sus lágrimas detenidas, se enfocó en el enmascarado incrédula. ¿Qué había sido una misión para Konoha? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Repentinamente un calor la invadió, así como un sentimiento extraño pero familiar. Asombrada, vio como a su alrededor, aparecían hojas verdes combinadas con pétalos azules que caían como un aguacero.

-

En la habitación de la peliblanca, Sakura despertaba por el sonido de las ventanas azotando. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se levantó buscando con sus ojos a su prima.

-itoko-san… -yendo hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

-

-¿quieres saber la verdad? –había preguntado Madara a la joven que parecía estar embobada en ese paisaje.

Los segundos fueron pasando, y Celinda seguía sin dar una respuesta, solo se fijaba en aquel bello espectáculo donde parecía el inicio de una primavera oscura. Uno de los pétalos azules fue descendiendo, donde ella alzó la mano para que tuviera lugar de aterrizaje. Observándolo fijamente, a su mente le llegó la imagen de la madre de Itachi, por lo que asustada se percató de algo.

-Ayame-san… no está muerta, ¿verdad? –dirigiéndose a aquel enmascarado desesperada- por favor dime, que Itachi-kun no la ha matado… -eso sí que no quería escucharlo, eso no.

-… -virando la cabeza dando una clara respuesta.

-no… por favor… -como sino tuvieran descanso, aquellas lágrimas resurgieron en los ojos jade de la chica.

-pero no ha sido Itachi, sino el propio clan. –en el rostro femenino se dibujó el alivio, así como confusión y desolación- ven conmigo, quiero que veas algo. –estirando la mano.

Celinda la vio, luego a él. Su cabeza era un caos y sentía como le martilleaban la cabeza con continuas malas noticias. No podía confiar en él, así sin más. Pero le hablaba con tanta sinceridad, con tanto pesar, tan melancólico…

-

-¿itoko? –desde la ventana, Sakura veía a su prima en el edificio de frente parada frente a un desconocido que tenía el brazo estirado.

Lo siguiente que vio fue que ella alzaba su mano hasta hacer contacto, desapareciendo enigmáticamente quedando únicamente el fondo de hojas verdes y pétalos azules.

-¡¿ITOKO?! –gritó asustada con un mal presentimiento.

---

El cambio instantáneo que aquel sujeto le había hecho, hizo que Celinda retirara su mano de inmediato al sentir un frío descomunal que la obligaba a abrigarse los brazos con sus manos. El paisaje había cambiado por completo donde solo se veía oscuridad con antorchas tenuemente iluminadas. A su espalda habían unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba, por lo que dedujo que debían estar en algún tipo de subterráneo.

-¿qué es esto?

Con la luz del fuego, sobre su máscara, a través del único agujero, pudo ver su ojo y como se cerraba. La cabeza de aquel enmascarado se giró como si la guiara en esa dirección. Siguiendo aquel sendero, se encontró con una especie de altar y a una mujer en aquel ataúd. Caminando hasta que solo el cristal la separaba, Celinda se quedó boquiabierta por la hermosura de aquella mujer de cabellos verdes, así como la semejanza con su prima Sakura.

-¿quién es? –preguntó, mientras que buscaba alguna inscripción que la llevasen a conocer su identidad, hasta que lo encontró sobre su cuerpo, grabado en letras plateadas.

"Haruno Kaede"

-era mi mujer. –contestó el enmascarado- la persona que murió a manos del Primer Hokage… por salvarme…

Y entonces Celinda ya tuvo identidad para aquel enmascarado, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

---

-tía, tía, ¡¡TÍA!! ¡DESPIERTA! –sacudía Sakura desesperada las mantas que cubrían a su pariente dormida.

-¡que tu prima te aguante! –espetó la mujer de mal humor dándole la espalda.

-¡es ella! ¡Ella… ella… no está! –comenzando a sollozar- se… se ha ido… con… con alguien extraño…

-¡lo has soñado Sakura! –volteándose a verla furiosa- ¡ahora vete a dormir! ¡Dios! –llevándose una mano en la cabeza exasperada- esa jovencita te invita a dormir y solo nos causas problemas.

Eso dolió a Sakura, y aunque ahora quería llorar por las palabras crueles de su tía, la posibilidad de que su prima estuviera en peligro era primero.

-tía…

-¡QUÉ TE DUERMAS DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ! –exclamó de manera tan impaciente que su mano fue en dirección a la mejilla de la pequeña, provocándole una sonora bofetada que la dejó roja e inflamada.

La desesperación por saber de su prima, fue sustituido por el terror y el recuerdo de la cicatriz de Celinda provocado por su madre. Temiendo que volviera a pegarla, y que esta vez fuese más fuerte, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la habitación donde dormitaba, echarse en la cama, cubrirse con las mantas de pies a cabeza y sollozar desconsolada.

-itoko… itoko… -deseando más que nunca que estuviera allí para abrazarla.

---

-…y eso fue lo que sucedió en realidad. –había finalizado Madara de relatar todo lo ocurrido, desde lo suyo con Kaede hasta llegar a la falsa representación que había hecho a Sasuke. Durante toda la historia, habían estado caminando desde aquel cementerio hasta las tierras Uchiha- sino me crees, ¿piensas que Itachi estaría en ese estado? –deteniéndose donde ambos veían al adolescente Uchiha con la cabeza enterrada como avestruz, lamentándose todavía la muerte de sus padres y las pérdidas de lo que más quería en el mundo.

Celinda no podía creer aquella historia tan inverosímil que aquel extraño le había contado. ¿Cómo iba a creerle? Pero también, ver a Itachi como nunca lo había visto, hacía que se palpara el colgante que portaba.

Si Itachi la odiara y la consideraba basura como le había dicho en su último encuentro, entonces, ¿por qué le había colocado el colgante que tanto le había gustado cuando habían ido a la feria? ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de comprarle aquella costosa _baratija_ si la estaba usando?

Si analizaba bien sus preguntas, no tendría sentido el comportamiento del Uchiha frente a ella. Pero si creía las palabras del enmascarado podría asociarlo con muchas posibilidades.

-y ahora, ¿qué pasará con Itachi-kun? ¿Irá a esa organización igualmente?

-… -suspirando para ver con determinación a su descendiente- Itachi es una persona de palabra. Solo hasta que cumpla lo que me debe, se enfrentará a Sasuke para que le derrote.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertical, así como imaginar lo duro que lo estaría pasando.

Era testigo de cuánto apreciaba a Sasuke, de cuánto lo ayudaba y lo compensaba con su presencia cuando el cabeza de familia se jactaba del mayor e ignoraba al pequeño. Podía saber cuanto era su sufrimiento al ver que de ahora en adelante, Sasuke le repudiaría, siendo el responsable de su muerte.

-en esa organización… -tragando saliva, estaba decidida, sí. Indudablemente no podía dejar las cosas así- ¿hay alguna vacante libre?

Sonriendo satisfecho, Madara le dio la espalda para desaparecer, no sin antes agregar.

-seguid el camino hacia Amegakure. Habrá alguien esperándoos.

Instantes después, sintiéndose sola donde el frío de la noche erizaba los vellos de su piel, con el corazón a mil, empezó a caminar con parsimonia hacia el Uchiha abatido. A medida que se acercaba, lo escuchaba sollozar, haciendo que su alma se rompiera y correr para abrazarle con fuerza y derramar lágrimas en su lugar.

De hecho, éstas ya empezaban a asomarse por la pena que debía estar pasando al perder a sus padres, matar a su clan y provocar odio en el hermano que quería más que a sí mismo.

Frente a él, se arrodilló, donde aunque se diera cuenta de su presencia, no hizo el amago de alzar la cabeza, sino que permanecía tal cual estaba.

Tomando coraje, aspirando profundamente, le tomó una de las manos para apoyarla en su palma y con la otra acariciarla.

-neh Itachi-kun debemos irnos antes de que venga alguien. –eso sí consiguió sorprenderlo y que la observara, viendo lágrimas en su rostro por primera vez. Sonriendo con dulzura, con la mano que lo acariciaba le secó esas lágrimas- sé la verdad, alguien me lo contó todo. Lo que tu clan hizo, lo que hiciste… y lo que le hiciste ver a Sasuke-kun. También sé que lo que me dijiste era mentira, que lo hiciste por mi bien, ¿verdad?

-…

Itachi no dijo nada, estaba tan cansado del sufrimiento que padecía, que ni fuerzas tenía para seguir mintiéndole cuando ya era inútil. Mirando esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, el halo de pureza que desprendía, su dulzura acompañados de su consuelo hizo que se abrazara a aquel ángel caído del cielo, volviendo a esconder su rostro pero esta vez en su pecho.

-Itachi-kun… -sin poder evitarlo se puso colorada por ese acercamiento, así como pensar cosas raras. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se esfumaron al notar como su camiseta se mojaba por las lágrimas del pelinegro- Ita…

-yo solo… yo solo quería que mis padres fueran felices… que mi madre volviera a ser la de antes… que mi padre no tuviera la obligación de apoyar al clan en el golpe de estado… que mi hermano tuviera la vida que se merece… me daba igual si los demás me despreciaban… que me llamasen cruel… asesino… me daba igual la imagen que dejaba… solo con verlos feliz… pero… pero… ¡¡ELLOS MATARON A MIS PADRES!! ¡¡LOS MATARON!! ¡¡Y SASUKE ME ODIA!! ¡¡HICE QUE ME ODIARA!!

Sin saber que decir, llorando como él, solo pudo corresponder a su abrazo con fuerza, recordándole que ella aún estaba ahí a su lado, que no lo odiaba pese a las palabras tan duras que le había dicho.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El sol apareciendo tras las montañas daba un tinte anaranjado al cielo. Itachi y Celinda seguían en la misma posición, pese a los intentos inútiles de la joven para que se marcharan, antes de que alguien les descubriera.

Itachi había dejado de llorar hace mucho, pero se sentía tan bien en esa calidez que nunca había sentido. Tanto tiempo pensando en los demás, entrenándose para ese día, siendo el consuelo de los otros, que sentirse en la inversa por su novia era reconfortante.

El sonido de voces en la lejanía alertaron a Celinda que más desesperada, movió el cuerpo del chico para emprender la huída.

-vamos Itachi-kun… no podemos seguir aquí… vamos… levántate… -tratando de despegarle de su pecho.

Inexpresivo, Itachi soltó su fuerte agarre. Como si fuera una marioneta, el Uchiha dejó que sus hilos invisibles fuesen movidos por la chica. Captaba palabras sueltas, así como su tacto en sus manos arrastrándolo, abandonando su villa natal donde de ahora en adelante lo verían como un criminal y un desvergonzado. Frustrado, entristecido por la imagen que ahora tendría, apretó la mano de la chica Haruno, impidiendo que ella le soltara en cualquier momento.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El sol en el cielo, la gente de Konoha alterada por la noticia referente al clan Uchiha, los ANBUS informadores a los todavía ignorantes del hecho.

Los líderes de los clanes, al recibir la noticia, no podían ocultar su tristeza. Algunos como Tsume Inuzuka derramaban lágrimas.

Todo eso era visto por Hiruzen Sarutobi que fumaba su pipa sin ganas. Un halo de tristeza y de dolor rodeaban al anciano por la inesperada noticia referente a los padres del chico culpable y al mismo tiempo no culpable.

Cerrando los ojos, aspiró el tabaco de su pipa para exhalar el humo que ocultó por unos instantes a su visitante que estaba tras suya, de pie, silencioso como él.

-pobre Itachi… con todo lo que se ha esforzado… -murmuró el Hokage con gran pesar.

-lo hecho, hecho está. –habló el otro con el mismo tono que el anciano- no podemos cambiar el pasado por mucho que lo deseemos.

-cierto. –girándose para verlo- entonces, el asunto Uchiha quedará archivado de esta manera. Itachi exterminó a su clan sin razón aparente, incluido a sus padres, dejando a un único superviviente a Uchiha Sasuke. No se mencionará que los Uchihas querían un golpe de estado contra Konoha, ni que el propio clan mató al líder y a su esposa, tampoco que el exterminio es misión para Konoha. ¿Es eso lo que quieres… Mizukage-sama?

-Sasuke ya cree que su hermano es el asesino de _todos_ y un criminal sin escrúpulos. Bien pensado, es mejor así para que la gente de la villa no le margine, además de deseo de Itachi.

El anciano soltó un hondo suspiro.

Era lo mejor para el pequeño Sasuke, pero no para el joven Itachi.

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama. –agregó el hombre- Itachi comenzará una nueva vida en una organización en las sombras. Haruno Celinda lo acompaña.

Un nuevo suspiro por parte del Hokage.

-inventar una historia para que la familia Haruno no se vea afectada es lo más razonable. –dijo el Hokage- confío en usted Mizukage-sama, después de todo, fue usted el que años atrás me informó sobre lo que dicha familia hizo a la pequeña Celinda.

-es mi responsabilidad preocuparme por ellas. Si me disculpa, es hora de que regrese. Le confío la crianza del pequeño Sasuke.

-que tenga buen viaje Mizukage-sama… ¿o debería decir Madara-sama?

-hn… -girándose a verlo a través de su único ojo visible- agradezco que alguien como usted dirija Konoha y confíe en mí.

-el hecho de que ayude a preservar el destino de sus descendientes con las Haruno y me informe del estado de éstas, no hablan de usted como la persona que era en el pasado.

-… -mirando al frente, dándole por completo la espalda- perder a alguien muy importante me ha hecho cambiar.

Hiruzen no dijo nada, dejó que el Mizukage, Uchiha Madara, partiera tan misteriosamente como solo él lo era.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El cambio climático hizo notar a los dos viajeros que estaban llegando a su destino. Atrás quedaba el calor con sus típicas brisas dando un tiempo agradable. Ahora solo era niebla, humedad y lluvias que duraban escasos minutos.

Debido a las prendas veraniegas que la chica portaba, Celinda empezaba a sentir como sus brazos estaban congelados. Pero la paranoia de que gente de Konoha estuvieran siguiéndoles, imposibilitaba el hecho de pararse unos minutos para descansar.

De hecho, desde la mañana, no habían parado ni siquiera para comer algo. Ella sabía que dado el estado del Uchiha tenían que parar y que comiera algo. Dios sabe desde cuando había estado con esa depresión.

Se giró a verlo de reojo comprobando cómo seguía inexpresivo. Su mano continuaba entrelazada con la suya, siendo ella la guía. Analizándolo mejor, observó los restos de sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos y no del sharingan y su cabello desaliñado, perdiendo aquel atractivo que gozaba y del que podría estar orgulloso.

Compasiva, sintiendo aquel dolor como suyo, se arrimó a él, comprobando como los brazos de él, estaban igual de fríos que los suyos. Preocupada de que pudiera coger un resfriado, se apegó más para darle algo de calor corporal.

Así siguieron caminando donde el frío se acentuaba más y más, y el cielo pasaba a ser oscuro.

Entre la espesa niebla, la Haruno distinguió a una figura con una capa oscura y roja.

Acercándose cada vez más, pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer de cabello azul ligeramente oscuro, recogido en un moño, ojos del mismo color fríos y serios. A pesar de que su capa que cubría desde las piernas hasta el cuello tapando todo su cuerpo, para Celinda le era una mujer hermosa.

Deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, aquella mujer de porte elegante, dio dos pasos hacia ellos.

-Uchiha-san y Haruno-san, ¿cierto? –verificó aquella mujer- mi nombre es Konan. _Él_ ya me ha informado de lo sucedido. Por favor, síganme.

Aunque se hubiese dejado impresionar por aquella mujer, eso no indicaba que de pronto sintiese inseguridad. De reojo, volvió a mirar al pelinegro sin notar ningún cambio de su estado depresivo.

Vacilando por unos instantes, empezó a seguir a Konan, siendo ella ahora la que apretaba la mano del Uchiha en señal de protección. Algo que Itachi se percató por lo que se sorprendió ligeramente, para después mirarla a ella de manera inexpresiva.

---

Por fin habían llegado a su destino, encontrándose con un gigantesco portalón con un sello incrustado en el centro de _"Prohibido"_. La noche también había llegado y las primeras gotas de lluvia no tardaron en caer, mojando a las tres personas que seguían paradas.

-les ruego que se relajen y no se asusten por lo que va a suceder. –dijo Konan enigmáticamente.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se vieron trasladados al interior de alguna cueva oscura de grandes proporciones que dejaba a la chica más asustada que a su novio.

Celinda echando un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores pudo distinguir en la otra parte a tres personas, con la misma capa que aquella mujer, que los miraban como bichos raros.

Aunque para bichos raros ellos. Era el pensamiento inevitable de la chica. Uno era alto de piel completamente azulada con su cabello en forma de cresta. El otro era más raro que el de piel azulada, una especie de planta mutante. Y el último… lo único raro era la cantidad de pearcings que tenía por todo su rostro.

-por favor, por aquí. –interrumpiendo el análisis de la chica.

Aquellos tres hombres, dos especialmente, observaban descarados como ambos jóvenes seguían los pasos de lo que hasta ahora era, la única mujer akatsuki.

-¿quiénes son esos? –preguntó el alto de piel azulada.

-hm… creía que en esta organización no se admitían niños… -decía una voz de la planta mutante- ¿cómo pueden ingresar esos chiquillos a una organización como esta? -dijo con otra voz distinta pero del mismo ser.

-el chico no es un joven normal y corriente. Es Uchiha Itachi, miembro del clan Uchiha de la villa de la Hoja.

-¿ehhh? ¿En serio ese niñato es un Uchiha? –decía el de piel azulada sin dejarse impresionar, aunque muy en el fondo lo estuviera- quién lo diría. Aunque, ¿qué demonios hace alguien como él, en esta turbia organización?

-es un miembro más, por orden de _él_.

-¿del Mizukage? –repitió el mismo tipo, quién aparentemente desconocía que el Mizukage era Uchiha Madara- hay que ser bien descarado en robarles a un Uchiha a esos de la Hoja. Ya debemos prepararnos para cuando el resto del clan Uchiha nos vengan encima por perder a uno de los suyos.

-eso nunca sucederá. –decretó el peli anaranjado de pearcings- Uchiha Itachi eliminó a todo su clan. Es un traidor para su villa.

Ahora sí que consiguió que ambos seres se quedaran con la palabra en la boca de la sorpresa.

Aquel Uchiha era un chaval de catorce… quince años como mucho, especulaban ambos. ¿Y había sido capaz de eliminar al poderoso clan Uchiha él solo? Era algo imposible de asimilar por el simple hecho de que si eso fuera cierto, entonces aquel Uchiha sería más fuerte que ellos juntos.

-quién lo iba a decir… -habló el piel azulada con la impresión aún encima- ¿y qué hay de la chica? ¿Quién es?

-Haruno Celinda de la villa de la Hoja, y su novia.

-¿su novia? –repitió el mismo decepcionado- si yo tuviera su físico me hubiera buscado una chica más atractiva.

-

Un ligero estornudo procedente de la chica donde intuía que alguien estaba hablando mal de ella. Aunque puede que fuera producto de su imaginación, atribuyéndolo a algo más lógico, el frío que desprendía aquella cueva o subterráneo o lo que fuera. Además que habían pasado del clima cálido de Konoha al frío y húmedo de Amegakure. Y ella tenía sus brazos desnudos. Aunque era más correcto decir, que uno de ellos estaba más congelado que el otro, ya que estando cogida de la mano de Itachi, se aprovechaba para apegarse a él y que le ofreciera algo de su calor corporal.

-ya hemos llegado. –avisó Konan.

Celinda levantó la cabeza, donde había una puerta que la mujer akatsuki se encargó de abrirla para luego hacer un gesto en señal de que pasaran. Mirando a Itachi de soslayo, advirtió que seguía igual.

-por favor pasen, espero que les sea de su agrado.

¿Qué les fuera de su agrado?

-"un momento, ¿cómo que _les_? ¡¿Es que acaso vamos a dormir en la misma habitación?! ¿Y qué es eso de tratarnos como si fuéramos los huéspedes de un hotel? Pero, ¿qué clase de organización es esta?" –entre escandalizaba por saber que compartiría cuarto con el Uchiha, y confusa de aquel trato, no se dio cuenta que Itachi caminaba hacia el interior, donde era ella ahora la marioneta que él manejaba.

Konan entró detrás de ellos, donde ninguno de los dos jóvenes hizo un comentario al respeto. Admitía que encontraba algo anormal que dos chicos como ellos en la edad del pavo compartieran cuarto cuando en esa base, que era la principal de Akatsuki, sobraban habitaciones. Pero había sido orden de _él_, de aquel hombre que había hecho de su amigo un _Dios_ y de ella el _Ángel de Dios_.

Suspirando, desechó sus dudas para volver a enfocarse en los dos chicos y regresar al lado de _Dios_ o más bien conocido como Pein.

-en esa mesita tenéis algo de comer. Siento que sea poca cosa, pero nuestra organización está empezando a formarse y no podemos llamar demasiado la atención. Procurad descansar hasta que el nombramiento oficial de los miembros en akatsuki se realice. Con permiso. –haciendo una leve reverencia para abandonar la instancia y cerrar la puerta.

Celinda despertó de sus perturbaciones al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Definitivamente estaban solos, en una habitación que tenía una sola cama individual. Por lo que si compartían cama, estarían espalda con espalda, sino era espalda con pecho…

-"¡SHANNARO!"

Eso la avergonzaba, y colorada desvió la cabeza hacia otro de los muebles, la mesita con la bandeja de comida esperándole. Eso le hizo recordar que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Por no hablar de Itachi que estaría en las mismas condiciones que ella. Además, no había dormido absolutamente nada, todo lo contrario a ella que pudo dormir un poco antes de enterarse de aquel asunto.

Estaba claro para Haruno Celinda que más prioridad era Itachi. Soltando una gran bocanada, cambiándole radicalmente el carácter a uno alegre, le habló al pelinegro.

-venga Itachi-kun. No puedes estar así siempre. Yo estoy aquí, y te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

-…

-pero primero debes reponer fuerzas. Vamos. –guiándolo hasta la cama para que se sentara. Aquella mano que durante todo el camino había estado sujeta se deshizo por fin del agarre donde la chica la sintió caliente y sudorosa. Pero ahora no era momento de preocuparse por ella y lo que Itachi le producía.

Nerviosa, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, procediéndole a limpiarle el rostro de aquellas lágrimas que daban evidencia de cuánto había sufrido.

Sus ojos negros estaban ahora clavados en los verdes de ella, mostrando una ligera sorpresa.

-así está mejor. Ahora deberías comer algo.

-… -que bajara la cabeza con ligero enfado fue suficiente respuesta que indicaba que no tenía apetito.

-¡oh vamos! –le recriminó molesta colocándose en jarras- ¡tienes que comer algo! ¡No puedes pasar hambre por toda la vida!

Y vaya que esa chica era cabezota y apurada, porque en menos de lo esperado, Itachi tenía aquel plato de comida cerca de su rostro con la cuchara para que comiera su contenido.

-¿o la comes de tu propia mano, o te la doy a la fuerza?

¿Le amenazaba?

Pero, ¿es qué había olvidado que sus amenazas contra él no hacían efecto?

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado deprimido y frustrado para discutir por una tontería como esa. Así que con sumo pesar, cogió aquel plato de contenido pastoso y marrón. Sin duda tenía cierta semejanza a las primeras comidas que su madre preparaba y que tanto su padre como él, odiaban. Pero el que se convirtiera en una ama de casa, hizo que poco a poco mejorara sus platos.

Y ya nunca más los probaría…

Su madre estaba muerta… y con ella, su padre… y con su muerte, se había proclamado culpable de ello, donde Sasuke le estaría odiando esté donde estuviera…

Sintió algo que tapaba momentáneamente su vista, y al darse cuenta de lo que era, se encontró a la Haruno nuevamente limpiándole el rostro de nuevas lágrimas.

-come. –le dijo dulcemente- no llores más. Sé que es difícil de superar, pero no podemos dar vuelta atrás, solo cambiar el destino.

-…

-todavía tienes a tu hermano. Es verdad que te debe de odiar, pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de hacerle ver la verdad. –decía animada- Seré tu intermediaria para que tu relación con él vuelva a ser la de antes.

Sonriendo confiada, inocente, así la veía Itachi donde su expresión era el absoluto asombro.

-aunque seguro que como es cabezota, costará en que me crea. Solo espero que mi prima llegue a su corazón para hablar con él adecuadamente. –hablaba, mientras él se decidía a probar aquella sustanciosa comida- ¿sabías que ella está enamorada de tu hermano? Como se nota que es prima mía, ¿eh? Aunque lo que me fastidia es el hecho de que tu hermano le regalara dos cosas, mientras que tú solo el colgante… es verdad, muchas gracias. No esperaba que me lo compraras. En serio, muchas gracias. Aunque… quizás a ti te quedaría mejor, ¿no crees? Pero…

Y así seguía con su monólogo, cambiando sus expresiones, de las alegres a las dudosas. Itachi entre bocado y bocado, solo podía sonreír con un suspiro. Conocía tan bien a su novia, que sabía que ese incesante parloteo era para subirle la moral, para que olvidase su tristeza.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, ella también cesó de hablar para verle satisfecha.

-¿por qué no duermes un rato? –le propuso- sé que eres propenso a dormir pocas horas, pero no has dormido nada en toda la noche pasada y hemos estado caminando todo el día. –a medida que hablaba, procedía a sacarle aquella especie de armadura blanca de ANBU y la bandana de Konoha para que estuviera más cómodo- así que descansa por favor y procura olvidar por unos momentos lo sucedido.

Tras esas palabras le miraba suplicante a que acatara esa orden. Pues nadie mejor que ella, sabía cuanto necesitaba dormir el Uchiha.

-¿lo harás?

-… -asintiendo con la cabeza.

Complacida y tranquila, sobre todo al ver como se quitaba la camiseta, seguramente para dormir con más comodidad, se giró sobre sus talones colorada. Aprovechando que tenía la armadura y la bandana en su poder, lo usó como excusa para dirigirse al armario y guardarla, antes de verle medio desnudo.

Vale que era un chico y contemplar sus abdominales no eran nada del otro mundo. Pero es que era Uchiha Itachi, su novio, una persona sexy sin proponérselo, estaban en una habitación solos. Y ella era una embobada de su persona, desde su sonrisa contada hasta algo tan simple como sus brazos fuertes y protectores. Por lo que si lo viera con el pecho al aire, se quedaría admirándolo como una tonta, poniéndolo incómodo.

Aunque no podía negar que le gustaría girarse y ver solo un poquito.

Negó con la cabeza roja como un tomate.

¿Cómo podía pensar en perversiones en ese momento?

Intentando ignorarlo, se centró en la ventana donde a través de la oscura noche, el viento silbaba con fuerza y la lluvia empapaba todo cuanto encontraba.

-"así son las noches en Amegakure" –se dijo pensativa tocando el cristal, notándolo húmedo y frío que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Para librarse de esa sensación, se sacó el chaleco blanco para colocárselo sobre los hombros y abrazarse a sí misma, procurándose algo de calor.

Repentinamente sufrió un nuevo cambio climático, cuando su chaleco fue quitado de sus hombros; su piel volvió a estar de gallina, al sentir bruscamente el frío; su corazón se paró por unos segundos, cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura; su respiración agitada y sonora, cuando se vio apegada al cuerpo grande y caliente de su novio; confusión que trataba de clamarlo en palabras a la vez que se giraba a verlo; escalofrío y temor cuando él le apartó su media melena en la parte lateral de su cuello, teniendo a la luz su cicatriz maldita.

-Ita…

Se calló abruptamente cuando algo suave y húmedo cubrió su cicatriz, provocándole un sinfín de escalofríos y sensaciones desconocidas.

-Itachi… -kun… pa… para… no ha… gas… eso…

Contrario a lo que pedía, Itachi sustituyó sus labios por la lengua dibujando el contorno de su cicatriz. Eso sacó un gemido en la chica y que perdiese todo autocontrol, localizando su parte más sensible en la parte que ella odiaba. Sonrió para sí mismo por semejante ironía. Y lo más curioso, es que le gustaba esa zona tan maldita para ella. Su sabor era raro, pero le encantaba; la sensación era áspera y seca, y eso lo incitaba a usar su lengua para humedecerla.

-pa… para…

A través del reflejo del cristal, Itachi vio como ella tenía las mejillas encendidas y su expresión era el del infinito deseo. Eso lo encendió más, y que besara y lamiera con más ímpetu esa zona, donde seguramente le dejaría una señora marca al día siguiente.

Era una pena que ella lo escondiera, porque de ese modo, todos sabrían que ella era solo suya y de nadie más.

Concentrado en lo que le hacía, en lo que le haría, tuvo el descuido de no tenerla bien sujeta, para que ella emplease su súper fuerza para apartarse de él.

Ambos jadeantes, respirando con fuerza, ella con las mejillas encendidas le miraba en una mezcla de excitada y asustada.

-de… debes descansar…

Fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque fuera lo más estúpido después de lo que le había hecho.

-es lo que hago. –respondió escueto sin vacilaciones.

Celinda lo vio avanzar hacia ella, por lo que a cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía.

Dios sabe que ella en el fondo deseaba que él siguiera, que continuara donde ella le interrumpió. Pero…

-me… me refería… a dormir… -chocando contra la pared.

Su vía de escape se vio bloqueada cuando Itachi posó las palmas sobre la pared, impidiéndole que huyera.

-¿crees que después de lo que he hecho, de enterarme que mis padres están muertos, puedo dormir tranquilo? –espetó molesto- cerrar los ojos hace que esa pesadilla se reproduzca.

-go… gomen… no lo pensé bien… -era cierto que había estado casi las veinticuatro horas con lo sucedido metido en la cabeza, y según un libro que había leído, cuando te obsesionas continuamente con algo, aparece en sueños, como un flash back en vivo. Su campo visual se vio ligeramente oscuro, y al alzar la cabeza encontró a Itachi descendiendo su rostro al de ella- eh… espera… -deteniéndole- aunque no duermas… al menos descansa…

-ya te he dicho que es lo que estoy haciendo.

-pero… pero…

¡SHANNARO!

¿De verdad que pretendía hacer lo que ella estaba pensando? Eso era un sueño hecho realidad… pero…

-pero Itachi-kun… tenemos trece años… no podemos hacer _eso_.

-con once años ya sentimos curiosidad hacia el sexo opuesto. –decretó con firmeza.

-pero… pero… -eso no era lo que le preocupaba realmente, y el que él estuviera más que dispuesto, la aterrorizaba. Sin embargo, quería.

¡SHANNARO!

Su cabeza iba a estallar.

-no te haré daño. –le susurró con un tono tan sensual que logró que sus sentidos se desbocaran- ya no más.

-Itachi-kun… -emocionada por esas palabras, donde estaba dispuesta a complacerle, a darle todo su cariño y calor, pero…- por favor… sé que no me harás daño… pero… por favor… te ruego que esperes… tres años… no, un año… solo un año…

-… -arrimándola a él donde comenzó a besar su melena- no puedo esperar…

-¡por favor entiéndelo! –exclamó desesperada- tenemos trece años… ¡no estoy desarrollada corporalmente! ¡Tú sin embargo aparentas más de lo que eres! ¡No quiero que te decepciones al ver mi cuerpo de niña! –con el rojo en sus mejillas al confesar lo que tanto le inquietaba.

A ella no le importaba que aunque tuvieran doce años, hicieran aquello. Pero temía que si la veía como si fuera una tabla de planchar quedase decepcionado de tener una novia como ella. Ya suficiente martirio tenía con su cicatriz, como para ser criticada por su poco pecho.

-¿crees que te hice mi novia por tu físico?

-querías estar un tiempo conmigo y luego dejarme. –le recordó. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que podría valerle cualquiera con tal de llenarle ese vacío- te valía cualquiera… -repitió en alto y desolada por esa teoría.

-… -Itachi sonrió por tal ocurrencia. En definitiva que su novia era única para alegrarle el momento- tonta. –dándole un capón en la frente.

-¡ay! ¿y ahora por qué me insultas? –replicó molesta, a medida que se sobaba la frente, hasta que él se lo impidió para besarle la zona dolorida. Roja y confusa lo observó donde él sonreía tan tiernamente que haría caer a un ejército de mujeres.

-se ve que aún no lo entiendes. Siempre estuviste metida en mi cabeza. Me molestaba que otros se metieran contigo. Me irritaba el que me hubieras ignorado. Me preocupaba tu seguridad. –peinándole la cabellera, admirándola donde ella quedaba conmocionada por semejante confesión- me encantas desde la primera vez que te conocí. Siempre he tenido que preocuparme por los demás, consolarles, animarles, velar por ellos… y cuando estaba contigo, tú eras la que me daba aquello que nadie me había dado. Además… -apegándola tanto, donde solo existía la distancia entre sus rostros- eres la única que me hace reír más de lo normal y que hable más de lo necesario.

-eso de que hables más… -repitió dudosa de sus palabras. Pues bien testigo era de sus extensos silencios, llevando siempre ella la voz cantante.

-… -volviendo a sonreír. En serio que esa chica lograba cosas que para otros eran de misión imposible.

-pero… si de verdad quieres y no te importa que tenga cuerpo de niña… -tornándose nerviosa, con sus manos sudorosas- estaría dispuesta… -mirándole con un rojo que para el Uchiha le parecía adorable, y combinados con esa mirar tan puro la hacía inocente.

Una inocencia que él le arrebataría por un capricho egoísta de querer su cariño y su calor. Una flor blanca y pura que sería manchada por el rojo sangre de un pecador llamado asesino.

Pero aún así no se iba a retractar de lo que quería.

Necesitaba tanto su amor y su calor, que pensar en lo que había sucedido, en lo que había hecho, le desgarraba por dentro.

Puede que en apariencia resultara un bloque de hielo, pero Dios… era un humano como otro cualquiera. Un chico que se había visto obligado a crecer deprisa para proteger a su familia de la avaricia de su clan.

Y ahora solo le quedaba ella.

-Itachi-kun… -habló ella confusa de su silencio demasiado prolongado, así como el hecho de que no moviera ningún músculo.

Su voz le hizo volver a la realidad donde el tiempo pasa sin esperar a nadie. Y para ellos no era una excepción.

La cogió de la mano, y la guió hacia la cama donde se sentaron acompasados, mirándose a los ojos, olvidándose de todo lo que existía a su alrededor. Ahora eran él y ella. Nadie más.

Daba igual que afuera el viento azotase la ventana como si esta fuera a romperse.

Daba igual que la lluvia fuera acompañada de truenos.

Daba igual que se hubiera ido la luz quedando el cuarto a oscuras, presentando una escena aterradora al ser iluminada por los rayos de la tormenta.

Todo daba igual.

La distancia de ambos rostros, poco a poco se iba haciendo inferior hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Con el peso de su cuerpo, Itachi la acostó sobre la cama con suavidad, cuidando de que estuviera cómoda, acomodándose encima de ella. Sus manos, se ocuparon de dibujar su figura lentamente, como si tratase de memorizar cada rincón, descubrir qué partes le gustaba más.

La inexperiencia de Celinda donde solo se dejaba hacer, empezaba a rodearla. Sin embargo, eso a Itachi parecía no importarle. Se ocupaba de todo, como si esa no fuera su primera vez.

Y entonces, Celinda notó como una mano fría pero decidida se insertaba bajo su camiseta negra. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió el beso. Su miedo de no estar tan desarrollada como las demás, volvió a invadirla.

-tranquila… -le susurró cerca de su oído izquierdo.

Pero, ¿cómo estar tranquila? El hecho de que aquella mano continuara acariciándole su estómago en círculos le daba razones para que no quisiera ascender y encontrarse con su figura toda plana.

En medio de esos pensamientos, sintió nuevamente la lengua del Uchiha sobre su cicatriz produciéndole un cosquilleo interno.

-para… eso no…

Sonriendo victorioso, Itachi tuvo vía libre para continuar con el ascenso de su mano al ver como su miedo se había suprimido, al estar concentrada en las sensaciones que su lengua le provocaba sobre su cicatriz. Sus manos encontraron el objeto de su deseo, cubiertos por una fina tela. Al simple contacto, sus pezones se endurecieron y la escuchó gemir de placer. Sin parar, prosiguió con su exploración sobre la anatomía femenina más a fondo.

Introdujo su mano por debajo de aquella tela y al tocarlo sin barreras, sintiéndolo suave, hizo que se encendiera y su otra mano trabajase en sus muslos y acariciárselos lentamente.

Envuelta en una oleada de placer, Celinda no era nada consciente de lo que la rodeaba, solo de sentir esas caricias tan deliciosas que la calentaban más.

Una vez que dejó tranquila su cicatriz, ella jadeaba con el carmín pintado en sus mejillas. Aquellos labios masculinos fueron descendiendo hasta su cuello, rozándolo con suavidad como una pluma acariciándola.

Él encima de ella se dedicó a contemplarla por unos momentos. Su mirada seria y madura contrarrestaba la suya inocente al verse reflejada en sus orbes oscuros.

Repentinamente, su mano fue en dirección hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura y sus ojos azabaches pasaron a ser tristes y llenos de pena.

Ese rostro descompuesto solo pudo traducirlo como el hecho de que estuviera recordando que ya no le quedaba nadie, excepto ella. Irguiéndose hasta estar a su altura, con sus brazos le rodeó el cuello, besándolo con todo el amor que sentía.

-tranquilo… yo estoy aquí… jamás te abandonaré… -entre besos, pronunciaba aquellas palabras tan seguras como ella al quitarse su camiseta.

Siendo ella la que dominaba, con su cuerpo, lo obligó a que su espalda tocara la cama, sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

Abrazándola con fuerza, Itachi la arrimó tanto como podía, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, y el latir de su corazón sobre su pecho desnudo. Temía tanto que ella también se fuera, que fuera un espejismo, que la necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sus manos se ocuparon de acariciar su espalda, encontrando el cierre de su sujetador, por lo que lo desabrochó, para quitárselo y lanzarlo al suelo.

Rodando, Celinda volvió a quedar debajo. Sus labios no se habían despegado durante todo el proceso. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Iba a demostrarle que sus palabras eran verdaderas, sinceras, y con aquel acto de amor estarían más unidos.

Pese al frío que hacía dentro y fuera, eso no importaba a los dos muchachos donde las ropas ya no tapaban sus cuerpos. Explorarse, contemplarse era calor suficiente para ambos.

En ocasiones, el pudor rodeaba a la chica, pero los besos que el Uchiha le proporcionaba, hacía que se olvidara de la vergüenza y sintiera ese cosquilleo interno donde su cuerpo caliente pedía más de esas sensaciones.

Fue entonces, cuando se vieron preparados que Itachi se detuvo para verla, donde ella asintió, como si fuera la señal para que el contacto entre cuerpos se produjera, a pesar de que en un rincón de ella tenía miedo al dolor que le causaría.

Y eso era algo que Itachi sabía. Sonriendo para calmarla, se soltó la coleta donde su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros. Una imagen tan sexy, que acompañados de esa pequeña sonrisa hizo que Celinda se centrara en Itachi, admirando embobada la belleza que en esos momentos irradiaba. Los labios del Uchiha se posaron sobre su frente e instantes después sintió la intromisión en su interior.

Iba entrando lentamente, y a pesar de que le dolía y quería quejarse, no lo hizo. Él la necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla más cerca que nunca, necesitaba de su cariño y su calor en esos momentos tan difíciles para él.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con las pequeñas lágrimas ya saliendo por el dolor, repentinamente, lo rodeó por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

En respuesta a ese acto, Itachi la abrazó con fuerza, a medida que continuaba entrando en ella despacio y con suavidad, hasta que un obstáculo impidió que siguiera. Una parte de él, lo incitaba a hacer fuerza y hundirse en ella, y eso fue lo que hizo. La escuchó ahogar un quejido de dolor, como había apretado el abrazo, pero ahora podía decir que estaba unido a ella de manera completa.

Sentirse dentro de ella, hacía que su calor interno le quemara, y despertase instintos como aquella vez cuando la había besado por primera vez.

Teniéndola en sus brazos, hundiéndose una y otra vez en ella, fue cuando aprendió que el amor es el arma efectiva para debilitar hasta el peligroso de todos los criminales. Y si era sincero y puro como el que su novia le profesaba, más débil y sumiso acabas, hasta el punto de hacer barbaridades que nunca habrías imaginado.

Unidos, así habían continuado durante unos minutos más, donde el dolor había desaparecido en Celinda, y ahora encaraba al Uchiha que contemplaba cada expresión suya.

El final se iba acercando, los movimientos de Itachi eran ahora lentos pero precisos, hasta que sintió como las paredes lo apretaban y eso hizo que llegara a la cúspide del máximo placer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La mañana amanecía más fría y húmeda si era posible. Los restos de la lluvia nocturna se presenciaban en la poca flora que representaba Amegakure. Eso provocaba que los que dormitaban en sus mullidas camas no tuvieran ganas de levantarse en todo el día. Itachi no era una excepción, aunque él tenía otras razones para no querer levantarse. A su lado, durmiendo serena y tranquila, estaba su novia Celinda, dándole la espalda, pero con sus hombros desnudos al aire, y la ropa por ahí ciscada, dejando la evidencia que estaba desnuda.

Él tampoco era una excepción, solo que debido a su costumbre de dormir horas escasas, se encontraba sentado, con el pecho al aire, sin importar que cogiera un resfriado, contemplando a la chica que estaba a su lado, con la cual había pasado una noche verdaderamente caliente.

Mostrando una de sus pocas sonrisas, se dedicó a acariciarle su blanco cabello, logrando que se moviera por el tacto repentino. Eso hizo que ensanchara más sus labios donde su sonrisa no se vio más tierna y dulce que en aquel momento. Agachando su rostro hasta su oído derecho, le susurró.

-arigato.

-de nada… -contestó soñolienta y con una sonrisa.

Después de que la chica se estirara, se volvió para abrazar el cuerpo de su amado con fuerza, como si fuera un osito de peluche.

-… -él solo podía sonreír por su actitud efusiva.

-¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar a tu lado!

-… -y él también lo estaba.

-ahora que nuestra relación es más fuerte, me convertiré en una novia digna de ti. Haré lo que sea para protegerte, para que seas feliz. Te lo prometo.

Su mentón fue cogido por los dedos de Itachi, obligándola a que lo mirara y acercarla a su rostro despacio y lentamente. Con sus labios muy cerca, volvió a susurrarle un "gracias" cargado de sinceridad y ternura, que la dejó más enamorada de su persona y que él aprovechó su vulnerabilidad para unir sus labios.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero me he visto con poca inspiración. Comunico que nuevamente por lo extenso que se estaba haciendo, lo he acortado donde el siguiente ya finalizaría estos _flashs backs _y sasuke tomará la decisión sobre qué hacer con Sakura. No adelanto hechos, pero sí informar que debido a que antes tenía pensado publicar todo el cap, pues el siguiente está ya casi terminado, por lo que dependerá de vuestros reviews para actualizar de inmediato. Si recibo diez antes de este viernes, lo actualizaré sin falta.

Espero que os haya gustado y el lemon, aunque no fuera la gran cosa.

'Atori'


	11. CAPÍTULO 3 3ª Parte B

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas:** en este capítulo Itachi x Celinda; Sasuke x Sakura (muy ligero)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_-…enfoqué mis esperanzas en Celinda para que ella fuera el intermediario que ayudaría a que vuestra relación renaciese. Ella lo habría conseguido si el blanco no se convirtiera en escarlata. –cerrando los ojos- tu hermano la recordó llorando lágrimas de sangre._

-

DESTINO 3: LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE

~ _**Tercera Parte:**__ Blanco escarlata_~

-

'_Blanco manchado de sangre: La causa'_

Las semanas habían pasado, en Konoha, el escándalo del exterminio de clan Uchiha, iba siendo un tema que apenas se mencionaba por lo cansino que era de hablar día tras día sobre lo mismo. Por lo que para todos, quedó olvidado aquello, considerándose una mala experiencia para la villa, como lo había sido el Kyuubi. Aunque eso no dejaba que Uchiha Itachi era un criminal de rango S que aparecía en el libro Bingo.

Un criminal que ya tendría ejecutor de su muerte, y que se trataba de su propio hermano pequeño.

Sasuke no podía olvidar lo sucedido. Incluso en sus sueños aparecía esa pesadilla, despertándose a mitad de la noche, y por el temor de revivirla, se quedaba despierto. A veces comenzaba a llorar, lamentándose, preguntándose todavía porqué.

¿Por qué?

Quería preguntarle a esas aguas cristalinas que reflejaba su imagen.

Sino fuera porque había intentado matarle y mostrado aquellas tétricas imágenes, se habría negado a creer que su hermano era un asesino.

Pero era verdad, todo era real, así como el hecho de que hoy era su cumpleaños y por primera vez lo celebraría solo.

Su imagen empezó a verse borrosa por las lágrimas que aparecían al recordar aquellos detalles por parte de su familia en ese día especial.

Ya jamás recibiría el típico abrazo afectuoso que su madre le daba en las mañanas de su cumpleaños, siendo la primera en felicitarle, mostrando su sonrisa tierna. Recordaba que ese gesto le incomodaba, y hacía todo lo posible para quitársela de encima, aunque en vano. Y ahora… esa mañana… ¡cuánto había añorado esos molestos abrazos!

Ya jamás escucharía la voz de su padre, felicitarle, felicitación que le decía cuando estaban asolas, como si le diera vergüenza pronunciarlas delante de su madre y su hermano. De hecho, curiosamente, en el día de su cumpleaños, nunca iba a trabajar. El año pasado, percatándose de ello, no había dudado en preguntárselo a su confidente, su madre, respondiéndole…

-

_-él quiere compartir este día contigo. Aunque después se quede en un rincón aislado. –sonriendo._

-

Algo que no realizaba cuando Itachi era el cumpleañero.

Itachi…

Su hermano…

Él siempre era el primero en darle el regalo, acertando en sus gustos. Y ahora jamás recibiría regalos de nadie. Pues, ¿para qué celebrar un cumpleaños y recibir regalos si eran de desconocidos? ¿A quién tenía sino a él mismo?

Estaba solo…

Y ese día tan especial, lo hacía más melancólico.

Encogiéndose de piernas, las juntó contra su pecho, escondiendo de este modo su rostro bañado en lágrimas. No quería sentirse débil y vulnerable, así jamás se haría fuerte para matar a su hermano.

Pero…

Pero…

-nisan… ¿por qué…?

…él era un niño pequeño y era inevitable.

El sonido de pisar la rama, hizo que se pusiera en alerta y se restregara con fuerza los ojos. Lo que menos quería es que los demás le vieran llorar y ser considerado como una nenaza.

-¡¿quién está ahí?! –exclamó furioso girándose hacia atrás, los signos de sus lágrimas aún estaban presentes, así como el rojo por donde se había restregado, ardiéndole horrores.

Lo que Sasuke no se esperaba es que el intruso se trataba de una niña que _no_ le era desconocida. Allí, medio escondida tras un frondoso árbol, se encontraba Sakura con cara de miedo.

La persona que menos deseaba ver ahora. Ella le hacía recordar aquella _doble cita_ en el parque de atracciones donde su hermano había interpretado perfectamente el papel de buen hermano; también le hacía recordar la primera vez que se conocieron donde había sentido el calor y la protección de su padre; y para finalizar, aquella niña se parecía mucho a su madre.

Por lo que verla, significaba millones de recuerdos de una familia que ya no tenía y signos de debilidad.

-¡LÁRGATE!

Espetó secamente, dirigiendo su rostro nuevamente hacia el río.

La única solución era ignorarla, detestarla, aborrecerla, considerándola una débil. Era injusto, porque después de todo, ella no tenía culpa. Pero su orgullo estaba antes.

Cuando Sakura escuchó aquella palabra, notando su odio, se quedó lívida, sin palabras.

Había pasado semanas de no verle, pues desde que su prima había sido secuestrada, se quedaba en casa a la espera de noticias sobre su paradero. Pero nunca llegó ninguna. De hecho, su tía no tenía interés en buscarla. Era como si le diera igual. Eso la enfurecía y la hacía llorar, por lo que por eso, detestaba estar en su casa, donde ahora estaba sola.

Por ello, en los ratos en los que no podía quedar con Ino, se la pasaba caminando hasta encontrar a aquel niño frente al lago. Siempre lo hallaba ahí, era como su segundo hogar, pero ese día le había visto llorar y la había impactado.

-¡¿qué haces aún aquí?! ¡¡He dicho que te largues!! –volvió a exclamar.

Desconsolada por esas palabras, agachó la cabeza y contrario a su orden, se fue acercando a él.

Cuando solo los separaba una pequeña distancia, hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar un pañuelo rosa, con bordados oscuros y la flor de Sakura en el borde.

-ten. –Sasuke se giró a verla con su odio en el rostro, pero que cambió a uno extraño, al ver en su rostro triste una débil sonrisa- tranquilo, ya me voy. Pero toma.

Inexpresivo, extrañado, una mezcla de sentimientos, Sasuke la observaba fijamente sin coger el pañuelo que ella le ofrecía. Hasta que derrotada lo dejó a su lado y permaneciendo con esa sonrisa, le dijo.

-feliz cumpleaños. –con un carmín rosa en sus mejillas.

Aquella combinación hacía que se sintiera culpable de haberla gritado. Pero retractarse no era lo suyo. No…

Escuchó como se iba corriendo y suspiró, para después coger el pañuelo.

Observándolo, hacía que apareciera la imagen de su rostro triste, su sonrisa forzada… todo tan parecido a su difunta madre.

Y volvió a llorar.

En definitiva, aquella niña le hacía vulnerable, tendría que despreciarla, odiarla, ignorarla para suprimir ese sentimiento. Sino, jamás tendría el poder para derrotar a su hermano.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con la mirada en el cielo despejado, Itachi recordó que ese día era el cumpleaños de su hermano, por lo que imaginaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sino se hubiera dejado llevar, si hubiera tenido un poco más de cabeza, le habría aclarado que él no era el asesino de sus padres, que todo tenía una razón. Pero la rabia de saber que su clan había matado a sangre fría a sus padres; el haber dejado a su novia cruelmente para que ellos fueran felices, le habían cegado por completo.

-¿seguro que por aquí se va hacia Suna?

Con los cinco sentidos en funcionamiento, así como su habitual rostro impermutable, se fijó en el frente donde ya no estaban en el escondrijo de la organización Akatsuki, sino fuera, muy lejos de Amegakure en compañía de su novia y de sus dos compañeros akatsukis Kisame y Zetsu.

La razón de que viajasen ellos cuatro, con rumbo hacia Suna, derivaba en lo ocurrido hace una semana, donde por fin había sido nombrado miembro oficial de aquella organización, así como su novia, aunque ella solo trabajaría en las sombras. Quizás era por eso que su capa era distinta a la suya. Se decía cuando, Konan le había ofrecido aquella capa con capucha incluída.

Claro que, que ella estuviera dentro de la organización, había generado desconfianza en otros miembros, ya que para ellos, Celinda no era sino una niña que carecía de jutsus. Su fuerza aunque bestial, era insuficiente para derrotarles. Pero…

Una sonrisa de orgullo surcó de sus labios…

Su inteligencia, su jutsu médico y su percepción para crear estrategias en situaciones delicadas, eran sin duda superiores a los suyos.

Como le había fastidiado a su compañero Sasori, cuando ella, en prueba de sus habilidades, le había encontrado el antídoto a todos sus venenos. Lo más divertido, había sido cuando ella había preguntado al escorpión.

-

_-¿y esto es tu mejor veneno?_

-

No lo había preguntado con mala intención, sino que como su conocimiento médico era más que sobresaliente, no se daba cuenta que podía dejar en evidencia hasta el mayor de los villanos.

Con la materia aprobada, el Líder le había dado la misión de recoger información sobre los Jinchurikis y las medidas a tomar cuando él y sus compañeros activos fueran a capturarlos.

-maldito tiburón con patas. –había murmurado el ser mutante con voz distorsionada- cállate. –le había amonestado el mismo ser, como si fueran dos personas compartiendo cuerpo.

-¡ja! De seguro que estamos perdidos. Tu sentido de la orientación no funciona en un desierto, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kisame burlón.

Atrás de ellos, Itachi no tenía intención de actuar de intermediario por la sencilla razón de que _Él _le había pedido que debía preservar su imagen como criminal de su clan.

-

_-¿por qué Itachi-kun debe actuar de esa manera? –había preguntado Celinda a su lado, donde sentado sobre su propia estatua, dándoles la espalda estaba Madara como si hubiera algo interesante en el horizonte._

_-…_

_-ya tiene a todo Konoha como enemigo suyo, no es necesario que también les tenga manía aquí. –insistía._

_-eres joven e inocente. –habló Madara- ¿has olvidado que estás metida en una turbia organización, donde hasta tu propio compañero puede ser tu enemigo?_

_-no, pero…_

_-además, solo Pein y Konan conocen de mi existencia como Uchiha Madara, el Mizukage de esta pobre villa y el fundador de la organización. Mientras que Zetsu y Kisame piensan que solo soy el Mizukage, un personaje misterioso. Para el resto, ni siquiera saben que soy el que mueve los hilos tras las sombras. Si Itachi anda comportándose de manera bipolar, recrearía sospechas y la desconfianza de que no mató a su clan por gusto, sino como orden a Konoha. Si ese rumor se extendiera en la villa del fuego, acabaría por desencadenar peleas que el resto de las villas vecinas aprovecharían para destruirla completamente._

_-… -Itachi entrecerró los ojos con gravedad. Lo que su antepasado decía era una posibilidad probable. Después de todo, entre las filas akatsuki se encontraba ni más ni menos que Orochimaru, el sannin de las serpientes. Y en Konoha era bien conocido como un codiciado del poder y su afición en poseer multitud de técnicas ocultas y prohibidas._

_-entonces, eso quiere decir… que incluso conmigo… debe mostrarse fríamente… -aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de pena, de angustia. Volver a ser tratada como antaño, después de conseguir que se abriera ante ella, le bajaba todos los ánimos._

_-ya deberías saber que Itachi no es un hombre cariñoso, salvo en la intimidad, ¿me equivoco? –girándose lo necesario para verlos._

_El rostro de Celinda pasó a ser rojo de la vergüenza, donde se leía aquello que habían hecho durante esos días encerrados. Mientras que Itachi, solo había fruncido el cejo molesto, por hablar de algo tan íntimo que les concernía a ella y a él. _

_-no tienes por qué preocuparte por la actitud que Itachi muestre a los demás. Sabes que él te quiere y que solo está representando un papel._

_-hum… -asintiendo todavía con el rojo en su piel._

_-ahora partid. Kisame y Zetsu irán con vosotros. Recordad que para ellos, Itachi es el asesino absoluto del clan._

_-demo… Madara-san… hay algo que quería saber…_

_-dime._

_-¿por qué hay que capturar los Bijuus? _

_-… -volviendo a fijar su vista hacia el horizonte- porque representan un peligro. En un futuro, pueden usarlos como finalidad militar para dominar el mundo, aunque esa sea la razón que damos a los nuevos reclutas. Pero, capturarlos es para sellarlos y deshacernos de ellos. Además… -cortándose bruscamente._

_-¿además? _

_-… -Itachi prestó atención por lo enigmático que se había puesto._

_-hn… aún falta mucho para que pueda desvelarlo… -bajando el tono de voz - mucho… muchos años… -la máscara ocultaba su decisión y unas ansias mayúsculas._

-

Aquellas palabras tan misteriosas, había hecho que creyera que tras la captura de aquellos Bijuus había una intención oculta que lo beneficiarían a él. De eso estaba muy seguro. Desconocía si el motivo era oscuro o no, por lo que le tendría el ojo encima por si acaso.

-ya hemos llegado. –anunció Zetsu.

-¡retrasados! –le recalcó Kisame.

Siendo las únicas voces que escuchaba, Itachi lo encontró extraño, por lo que de reojo echó un vistazo a su novia. Iba cabizbaja, nerviosa, triste. Todos los sentimientos negativos en su persona.

Suspiró con fuerza.

Era tan fácil descubrir lo que le ocurría.

Probablemente, estaría indecisa sobre la misión a cumplir, una de Rango S, una que ella nunca había hecho. Claro que también se encontraría angustiada por su comportamiento frío y distante, cuando necesitaba ánimos y palabras alentadoras de su parte.

-¡juro que te mataré!

La discusión entre la planta mutante y el tiburón azul, hizo que Itachi diera grandes pasos hacia ellos, para detenerles.

-es suficiente. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Estamos en Suna, una de las grandes villas con una seguridad fuerte, y no debemos llamar la atención. Zetsu quedarás en la entrada vigilando y cubriéndonos.

-eso nos deja a los dos para que ese niño ese saque su Jinchuriki, ¿no? –decía Kisame ganas de pelear.

-de la manera más cautelosa posible. Celinda, asegúrate de estar en un lugar estratégico y tomar todos los datos posibles.

-hai… -contestó sin entusiasmo.

-… -dándole la espalda- Celinda… recuerda que tus dotes de capacidad y dedución son mayores que las mías, y por eso te han asignado la misión.

La peliblanca alzó la cabeza boquiabierta y por unas milésimas de segundos, pudo ver una sonrisa fugaz salir de los labios del Uchiha para volver a su rostro neutro.

Emocionada por sus palabras, la inquietud que la dominaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco, para asomar una radiante sonrisa.

-gracias. –para después de un salto, entrar en la ciudad de Suna y colocarse en un lugar estratégico para la misión, mientras que Itachi como si paseara por su casa, avanzaba hacia delante.

Por otro lado, Kisame y Zetsu se encontraban con la interrogante en la cabeza, preguntándose a qué venía aquella pequeña conversación, así como, por qué de pronto la chica estaba que saltaba de felicidad.

En vez de seguir dándoles más vueltas, Kisame siguió a su compañero y Zetsu se internó bajo tierra con la conclusión de que los habitantes de Konoha eran personas realmente raras y difíciles de entender.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La misión encomendada seguía hacia delante, donde a pesar del carácter tosco de su novio, ella se mostraba segura y confiada al realizar su análisis a los Bijuus. Aquellas palabras de aliento por parte de Itachi, habían significado tanto para ella, que aunque representase el papel de chico frívolo, ella no paraba de darle abrazos, así como grandes sonrisas.

Por supuesto, si algo de lo que Itachi era un experto, era en mantener sus emociones impasibles, por lo que no había sospecha por parte de Kisame y Zetsu, que más que nada, se extrañaban del comportamiento tan efusivo de Celinda hacia una persona que pasaba de ella.

Un día, Kisame extrañado y curioso, se había acercado a la chica y cuestionar eso que le comía la cabeza.

-

_-¿cómo puedes tener tanta paciencia y soportar a alguien que te ignora por completo?_

_Al principio, Celinda se había quedado asombrada, pero después sonrió con dulzura para darle una respuesta clara y concisa._

_-porque lo amo. _

-

Una respuesta simple, pero que lo decía todo.

Caminando y caminando, se dirigían hacia un lugar conocido para los dos jóvenes, Konoha, sitio donde residía el Kyuubi.

A paso que daban, la actitud alegre y entusiasta de la única chica, iba disminuyendo. Solo Itachi se daba cuenta de ello y conociéndola desde niño, así como sus grandes temores, sabía que le costaría mirar al Kyuubi y hacer su análisis.

También había otra razón que la inquietaba, y era regresar a Konoha.

Ella no había sido desertora, sino raptada, si la descubrieran con él, quién sabe lo que ocurriría.

La escuchó suspirar pesadamente, siendo obvio que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Y él estaba dispuesto a protegerla a toda costa.

-en esta misión, iremos Celinda y yo. –anunció de improvisto.

Eso ocasionó que los tres se pararan sorprendidos con la pregunta en la cara.

-pero si el Bijuu de Konoha se trata del Kyuubi, el más poderoso de todos. –decía Kisame contrariado.

-tanto ella como yo somos desertores de Konoha, -mirándola fijamente- si alguien nos viera yendo con alguno de vosotros, se abriría una investigación y acabarían por averiguar nuestra organización. –explicó.

-humm, tiene sentido. –declaró Zetsu- si queremos pasar desapercibidos es la mejor opción. –agregó el de la voz distorsionada.

-está bien, quedo aquí esta vez, pero que conste que me hubiera gustado tener algo de acción.

-… -sin decir nada, siguió la dirección que lo llevaba de vuelta a su ciudad natal.

Celinda no tardó en seguirle, dejando a los dos akatsukis con sus ojos clavados en su espalda hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual.

-

-neh Itachi-kun, ¿por qué vamos solos? –preguntó Celinda a su lado- si siempre te ocupabas de hipnotizar a los guardias de la entrada para pasar inadvertidos.

-…

-Kisame-san tiene razón, el Kyuubi es increíblemente poderoso. Hemos sido testigos de ello, además incluso Madara-san tuvo problemas para controlarlo. –continuaba sin entender aquella decisión de ir solos.

-y tú le tienes miedo. –completó.

La peliblanca se alteró, para después ver el frente con rostro desolador.

-le tengo miedo a sus ojos. Es como si me transmitiera todo su instinto asesino. –entrecerrando sus orbes jades mostrando miedo- Luego siento como si me sometiera a un genjutsu donde mi cuerpo es clavado por mil agujas.

Recordar lo que le provocaba, hizo que tuviera escalofríos acompañados del terror que envolvía toda su anatomía femenina. Y ahora solo era cuestión de minutos en volver a ver esos ojos demoníacos.

-tranquila. –y para sorpresa de la chica, sintió como la arrimaba a él. Al mirarlo, se lo encontró todavía con aquella máscara neutra- no tengo intención de despertar el poder del Kyuubi, es mi cupo y sé lo que tengo que hacer. No hay necesidad de abrir viejas heridas.

-¿qué… qué quieres decir con eso?

-… -obviamente no le iba a dar una respuesta que sería completamente cursi.

-entonces, ¿no vamos a despertar al Kyuubi de su Jinchuriki?

-no.

-¿lo haces por mí? –siguiendo con sus preguntas cargadas de tono sorpresivo.

-el ser frívolo contigo es una actuación frente a los demás. Pero aún sigo preocupándome por tus miedos y lo que eso puede causar tanto a ti, como para mí.

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó ahora sin entender.

-… -cerrando los ojos- temo que el destino haga que me encuentre con mi hermano por casualidad. Y aún no está preparado para que descubra la verdad.

-por eso no querías que Kisame-san y Zetsu-san vinieran. Pero entonces, ¿qué haremos mientras?

-hacer tiempo en algún lugar aislado en las afueras de Konoha. –mirando el verde bosque que rodeaba los portalones de la villa- creo que las copas de los árboles serán un perfecto camuflaje.

-

De esta manera, Itachi y Celinda se situaron sobre la rama de uno de los árboles, sentados, con los sentidos en funcionamiento, por si alguien se acercaba.

-¿volvemos? –preguntó la joven.

-… -sentados sobre uno de los grandes árboles, el Uchiha no dejaba de contemplar su villa natal. Aún en esa distancia podía apreciar las propiedades de su clan, preguntándose si su hermano estaría allí.

-¿Itachi-kun?

-un poco más.

-¿estás pensando en tu hermano, verdad?

-…

-te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo con Sakura. Estar tan cerca, hace que quiera verla aunque sea un momento.

-verla hará que te cueste marcharte. –decretó.

-lo sé. –apegándose a su pecho- lo único que me detiene es el recordar que tú me necesitas más que ella.

-aunque vivamos escondidos de los demás.

-pues es así como muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos. –mirándole con alegría- incluso tus sonrojos.

-… -Itachi la miró algo confuso, ¿sonrojado? ¿él?

-sí. –contestando a su pregunta no formulada con una divertida sonrisa- el día que nos conocimos por primera vez, cuando tu madre fue a buscar a tu padre y quedamos solos, te pillé mirándome fijamente y rojo como un tomate.

Itachi hizo memoria de aquel recuerdo de hace tantos años que al darse cuenta, se quedó sin palabras.

-

_Un pequeño Itachi, contemplaba a su hermano, quién dormía apaciblemente en su regazo. Sentado en aquella curiosa silla donde en reuniones secretas, el Uchiha líder ocupaba el lugar, podía tomarse la libertad de estar él también cómodo._

_Acatando la orden de su madre, levantó la vista para ver qué tal le iba a su nueva amiga, encontrándola arrodillada en el suelo y acunando a la pequeña Sakura. Su sonrisa sincera hizo que se le quedara mirando como bobalicón, hallando la respuesta a una pregunta formulada el día que su hermano había nacido._

_¿Cómo sería la madre de sus futuros hijos?_

_Ahí tenía la respuesta. _

_Ella era tan alegre, tan dulce que hasta que su hermano despertó, no había dejado de observarla._

-

Volviendo al presente, Itachi no sabía que decir.

-¡estabas tan lindo que me enamoraste más! –decía más alegre, hasta que sorpresivamente se echó a sus brazos- ¡te quiero! ¡te quiero mucho!

Con un suspiro, los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba con sutileza su cabello albino.

Sin embargo, ese momento no duró demasiado ya que Itachi sintió el instinto de peligro, y cargando a Celinda en brazos, aterrizaron en el suelo.

-¿qué… qué pasa? –preguntó ella sin comprender ese acto tan repentino y que tuviera un rostro de furia cara al frente, le daba mal presagio.

Y entonces escuchó un ruido sonoro en la rama donde estaban viendo algunos kunais incrustados.

-regresa. –ordenó Itachi.

Pero antes de que pudiese replicar, se vieron rodeados por ninjas que orgullosamente lucían la placa que les indicaba como ninjas de la hoja.

-son ANBUS de Konoha. –dijo Celinda asustada de lo que pudieran hacerles. Aunque sabía que Itachi podría quitárselos de encima, dudaba que tuviera sangre fría para atentar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Una cosa era que eliminara a su clan que solo lo usaban para sus beneficios, y otra muy distinta a gente de Konoha que no lo veían como un arma que usar.

-no son ANBUS de Konoha. –dijo de pronto Itachi, activando el sharingan- son de la raíz.

-correcto. –habló uno de los ANBUS adelantados, por lo que ambos jóvenes supusieron que sería el capitán de aquel escuadrón- Uchiha Itachi, quedas arrestado por orden de Danzo-sama.

-…

-Itachi-kun… -pero un gesto de su parte, hizo que no continuara.

-sino es bajo la orden del Hokage, no tengo porqué obedecer.

-es muy raro que tras tu fechoría, acates una orden si es el Hokage.

Aquella voz sorprendió por completo a ambos chicos, reconociéndola al instante.

-¡vaya! es impresionante como mi presencia te ha sorprendido incluso a ti, Itachi-kun, que nada parecía afectarte. –dijo uno de los ANBUS de la raíz avanzando unos cuantos pasos. Su máscara tapaba su rostro, pero aún así, Itachi y Celinda reconocerían su perfil, allá donde fuera.

-… -sin palabras así estaba Celinda, donde en su mente solo existía ese hombre que estaba con los ninjas de la raíz, leales más a Danzo que al propio Hokage.

-podría decirse lo mismo de ti que pasaste de jounnin de Konoha, para servir a la raíz. –habló Itachi con calma- Miyaki-sensei.

El aludido sonrió a través de la máscara, para quitársela y desvelar unas facciones malignas, que Itachi y Celinda nunca habían visto.

-saber lo que mi prodigioso alumno hizo a su propio clan, hizo que perdiera mi prestigio frente a los aldeanos. –explicó- afortunadamente Danzo-sama me comprendió y me ofreció un lugar en la raíz.

-siempre fuiste un cobarde Miyaki-sensei. Solo te preocupaba tu bienestar y tu reputación.

-por supuesto. –admitiéndolo- fue por eso que me hice tu sensei, pese a que el Hokage tenía pensado en poner a Kakashi. Sin embargo, el Consejo no lo aceptó porque todavía era muy joven y aproveché para ofrecerme. Tendría el equipo perfecto con dos Uchihas. Pero esa chica tuvo que desequilibrar mi perfecto equipo. –acusándola con una mirada de odio.

Celinda asustada, se apegó más a Itachi.

-que por cierto… -cambiándole el rostro a uno socarrón- el verte al lado de Itachi, hace que te consideremos una desertora y no una víctima que ha sido raptada por alguien misterioso como dicen.

-en vistos de lo declarado, Haruno Celinda estás también arrestada bajo las órdenes de Danzo-sama por seguir a un criminal de rango S. –anunció el capitán del escuadrón.

Aterrorizada, sujetó con fuerza las ropas de su novio, con la mente en blanco.

-regresa. –le volvió ordenar Itachi, solo que esta vez su tono sonaba vacía.

-pero…

-¡obedece! –acabó gritándola al mismo tiempo que la miraba con toda la furia acumulada, algo anormal y que a Celinda le sorprendía.

-¡RODEÁDLES! –demandó el capitán.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la pareja se encontraba con aquellos ninjas por su alrededor.

-te crees que no te conozco Itachi-kun. –decía esta vez Miyaki- Sé que esa chica como tu hermano son tu talón de Aquiles.

-…

-¡COGED A LA CHICA! –ordenó el capitán como si desde el principio ese fuera el plan.

Y todos los ANBUS de la raíz se dirigieron principalmente hacia Celinda, pero Itachi de un extraño movimiento, provocó que los ninjas atacantes saliesen volando, aterrizando bruscamente en el frío pasto.

-no quiero provocar una pelea que cause graves daños. Dejadnos marchar. –dijo el Uchiha sin perder la calma.

-no vamos a dejar que un criminal de tu categoría ande suelto por ahí. –aportó uno de los tantos ninjas que no había salido disparado.

-está claro que no nos dejareis marchar por las buenas. Está bien, venid a por mí, pero dejad que ella se vaya.

-Danzo-sama tiene algo preparado para esa chiquilla. –dijo otro enigmáticamente- así como le pasó a tu madre.

Aquellas palabras lograron alterarlo, preguntándose qué habría querido decir exactamente.

Su madre había muerto a manos de aquellos Uchihas avariciosos, y que él supiera, los de la raíz creían que había sido por obra suya. Claro que existía algún que otro ninja que era la excepción, y como fiel vasallo a ese anciano decrépito, conocería toda la verdad.

¿Eso significaba que algo más había pasado con su madre, después de muerta?

Un grito conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró a Celinda en el suelo sujetándose el hombro donde se podía apreciar un poco de sangre. Era una herida superficial, pero suficiente para que se dejara de compasión hacia aquellos ninjas hipócritas y tan similares a su clan.

-Itachi-kun…

La vio donde su voz reflejaba miedo y terror, pero de él. Ella estaba asustada de él. Quizás fuera porque su aura desprendía instinto asesino, o porque sus ojos ya no mostraban el típico sharingan, o quizás ambas cosas juntas.

Sabiendo que tras lo que haría le produciría un pánico mayor, inexpresivo, hizo un Kage Bunshin que sorprendía a sus rivales por emplear una técnica tan básica.

De manera instantánea, aquella réplica se situó al lado de la chica, tumbando de manera misteriosa al ninja que la había herida.

El miedo de Celinda creció al contemplar a la réplica de Itachi. Sin que ésta dijese nada, la cogió en brazos, provocando que el resto de ninjas se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¡no la dejéis escapar! –bramó el líder.

Apelotonados, los ninjas que aún estaban en pie, se dirigieron hacia ella, hasta que un obstáculo se interpuso y era el verdadero Itachi.

-Itachi-kun… ¿qué haces…? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntaba envuelta en ese mar de confusión y desesperación, donde las lágrimas salían a flote.

-no quiero que lo veas. –de espaldas a ella, pero fue suficiente para que entendiera lo que iba a hacer.

-¡no lo hagas!

-…

Pero no escuchó alguna palabra de su parte ya que aquella copia saltó tan alto que no pudo evitar gritar su nombre en las alturas con dolor y desesperación.

---

Más alejados de esa posición, estaban Zetsu y Kisame, ambos aburridos e impacientes, uno de pie y otro sentado, hasta que divisaron a la copia con la chica.

-ya era hora. –bufó Kisame que era el que estaba sentado.

-¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? –inquirió Zetsu.

Y entonces aquella copia desapareció, para asombro de los dos akatsukis.

-¿un Kage Bunshin? –comentó el de la voz distorsionada.

-¿y dónde anda el verdadero? –preguntaba Kisame.

Esa pregunta hizo que Celinda llorase de disgusto, asombrando a los dos akatsukis que se pusieron nerviosos sin saber que decir o hacer.

Minutos después, Itachi hacía acto de presencia, donde Zetsu y Kisame no tardaron en preguntarle que había sucedido. Él solo los ignoró para ir donde estaba su novia apartada de ellos, con la marca de las lágrimas en sus ojos jade.

Sin decir nada, cogió el brazo donde la habían herido, examinándolo. La sangre ya no estaba, pero la típica marca persistía.

-¿les has matado? –escuchó cómo le preguntaba y cómo su voz estaba ida.

Kisame y Zetsu curiosos y confusos, querían saber de qué hablaba la peliblanca.

-no había más remedio. –fue su respuesta frívola sin apartar sus ojos ahora negros, de la herida.

-incluso a él… a nuestro sensei…

¿Había dicho sensei? ¿Es que aquel crío era tan déspota como para matar a su profesor?

-... –tras una última ojeada a la herida- deberías preocuparte por sanarte en vez de por gente que intentaron matarte.

-¿matarla? –no pudo evitar decir Kisame en alto.

-ya hemos cumplido la misión asignada. –cortando el tema- en cuando Celinda se haya curado, regresamos. –dándose la vuelta hasta que su mano fue retenida por la de su novia- … -mirándola se encontró con esos ojos cristalizados donde parecía pedirle algo que él comprendió- Zetsu, Kisame adelantaos.

Sin replicar acataron la orden recibida, aunque quisieran quedarse por curiosidad sobre qué rayos había pasado en Konoha para que la pareja se viese extraña, especialmente por parte de la chica.

Cuando Itachi percibió que estaban fuera de su campo, se centró mejor en su novia, donde sin previo aviso, como si ella sintiera que ya estaban en libertad de expresarse, se echó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando a lágrima viva.

-gomen. –dijo Itachi correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-me asustaste… tuve miedo… pensé que hasta a mí me matarías… tus ojos… -mirándole aliviada de no tener ese rojo tan especial- esos ojos que pusiste… -para volver a llorar.

-… -volvió a apoyarla contra él dejando que desahogara- me volví loco al verte herida.

-Itachi-kun… -viéndole donde en su rostro estaba ahora marcado la preocupación, por lo que a pesar de tener sus lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas, sonrió con dulzura- fue algo superficial y por un descuido mío. –él le cogió el brazo donde la herida seguía a la vista. La mano de la chica se dirigió a su propio brazo para emanar chakra y una luz verde salió de sus manos. En cuestión de segundos la herida desapareció, quedando solo la marca de las ropas desgarradas- ahora que ya he cumplido lo que debía para el Akatsuki no habrá estos problemas. –con la mano con la que se había curado la trasladó a su mejilla fría- de ahora en adelante me ocuparé en estar a tu lado, y cuando llegue el momento, me ocuparé de convencer a tu hermano para que estéis juntos de nuevo.

-… –con su brazo ahora no herido cogido, hizo presión para arrimar todo su cuerpo a él, y besarla con la pasión reprimida por semanas. Pero ahora que estaban solos, podría hacer todo cuanto se había aguantado, aunque con un límite.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Esa misma noche, en un lugar que se asemejaba a un laberinto subterráneo, un hombre de avanzada edad y con secuelas de batallas que había librado hace años, se encontraba de pie ante uno de sus subordinados que le daba sus respetos.

-¿y bien?

-el poder de Itachi es superior al que tenía cuando estaba como ANBU. Ninguno del escuadrón que mandó, salió vivo, Danzo-sama.

-¿han completado la _verdadera_ misión?

-oculto entre los árboles he podido ver con claridad que lo han logrado.

-bien, el sacrificio de esos ninjas no habrá sido en vano. Ahora es cuestión de días para que la chica recaiga y se haga el juicio final como hemos hecho con la mujer Uchiha. –dicho esto, Danzo rompió a reír malignamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Terminada y cumplida la misión, los cuatro integrantes del Akatsuki habían regresado a la base principal, donde allí el "Líder" y el "Ángel" les esperaban como si supieran de su llegada.

-habéis cumplido con vuestra misión, -enfocando sus ojos anillados en la joven Haruno- ¿cuál ha sido tu análisis?

-bien, pues el Bijuu de una cola, conocido como el Shukaku… -comenzando a relatar.

La mujer de cabellos azulados, conocida por nombre como Konan, pero para los demás, como "El Ángel de Dios" se quedó consternada al ver como daba el informe sin ninguna hoja donde tuviera el borrador. Sus palabras confiadas y sin ningún tipo de vacile o torpeza, le daban a entender que aquella chica tenía una inteligencia envidiable. Ni siquiera ella, con su talento, podría aprenderse lo que Celinda había aprendido en un instante y en una situación delicada.

Saber que aquella la peliblanca no era una kunoichi de poca monta hizo que sonriera. Pues pertenecer a una organización donde eran todos hombres le molestaba un poco. No es que fuera feminista, ni nada por el estilo, pero a cualquier mujer le enervaría estar en una organización donde no admitían al género femenino, a no ser que estuvieran perfectamente cualificadas. Y la Haruno había entrado simplemente porque "Él" lo había dicho.

-

_-es la novia de Itachi._

-

Esa había su razón, cuando se la había pedido. Y cuando había aparecido Celinda pegada al Uchiha como una lapa, su primera impresión había sido decepcionante.

Claro que eso la había enseñado a no juzgar a una persona, sin antes conocerla. El talento de aquella chica como kunoichi quedó bien demostrada al encontrar los antídotos a los venenos de Sasori.

-es un buen informe. –declaró Pein una vez que Celinda hubo finalizado- pero, has recalcado especialmente que el Sanbi, el Bijuu de tres colas, no puede ser el cupo de Kisame. Si ambos están especializados en técnicas acuáticas, ¿por qué no?

-es por varias razones… -pausando para recuperar aire- Kisame-san está especializado en el taijutsu y contra el Sanbi no se necesita golpes. Sino ataques a distancia de tipo ninjutsu o incluso genjutsu. Al ver al Sanbi he podido apreciar que pierde el control con facilidad y ataca sin importarse a sí mismo.

-se comenta que se ha transmigrado de cuerpo en cuerpo de forma continua, ya que es un Bijuu especial que vuelve locos a sus jinchurikis. –habló Zetsu.

-además, -prosiguió Celinda- que dos ninjas especializados en técnicas acuáticas se enfrenten es como enfrentar fuego con fuego. Se aviva la llama haciéndose grande y sin un vencedor.

-es un detalle acertado, y un buen informe. Felicidades. –decía con su voz neutra, así como su rostro, todo lo contrario a Konan, que sonreía- le pasaré a "Él" el informe, seguro que estará satisfecho con tu trabajo.

El saber que había hecho la misión de manera complaciente, alegraba sobremanera a Celinda, donde ahora era una kunoichi reconocida hasta por los criminales de rango S. Era un orgullo y la sonrisa nadie se la quitaba del rostro.

Itachi la observarla. Si pudiera, asomaría una sonrisa como ella, al imaginarse lo tan feliz que estaba. Seguro que cuando estuvieran asolas no dejaría de parlotear como un loro. Y eso le sacaría sonrisas en su rostro, algo que solo ella era capaz.

De repente, vio como su alegría se iba para tener los ojos en blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma y lo que pasó después, sucedió a cámara lenta. Su cuerpo cayendo al frente, aterrizando bruscamente.

Lo siguiente, escuchar, la llamada de alarma de Konan, que se había apresurado a situarse a su lado, verificando sus puntos vitales. Y cuando la puso boca arriba, vio su rostro de dolor tan parecido al de su madre cuando la había visto muerta, que esa palabra inundó su mente.

Muerte…

Muerte…

-está ardiendo. –anunció Konan con una mano en la frente.

E Itachi no había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

Sin decir todavía nada, se acercó al pequeño grup que se había amontonado alrededor de su novia, apartándolos violentamente hasta llegar a ella para cogerla en brazos. Inexpresivo, se giró sobre sus talones y la llevó a un lugar más seguro para que se recuperara.

No vio como todos, en especial, Kisame y Zetsu, lo observaban con sorpresa en la cara. Si era frívolo y déspota, ¿por qué había actuado así?

---

Todo iba cobrando existencia. Sus músculos los sentía adormecidos; el clima tan húmedo y reconocido; la cama donde había sido testigo de momentos prohibidos; el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana.

Abriendo pesadamente sus parpados, Celinda fue encontrándose con la poca luz de aquella habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue intentar erguirse, pero el mareo volvió a acudir a ella, cayendo sobre el colchón, aunque consciente.

Su acto provocó que Itachi, que observaba el paisaje de Amegakure desde el único ventanal, se volteara a verla.

-¿cómo estás?

-Itachi-kun… -escuchar su voz hizo que girara la cabeza bruscamente para buscarlo con la mirada, haciendo que otro mareo le diera.

-no hagas tonterías. –acercándose a ella, para sentarse en la cama y que tuviera una mejor vista de su persona- parece que has pillado un resfriado. –quitando un paño mojado que tenía sobre la frente, para tocar con su mano sus mejillas calientes- Todavía tienes mucha fiebre. Procura descansar.

Colocándole un nuevo paño mojado, se acostó a su lado.

-no deberías estar tan cerca de mí. Puedo contagiarte. –sin embargo, quizás porque necesitaba tanto de su calor, aún teniéndolo cerca, que se arrimó a él completamente.

-he estado muchas veces al lado de mi hermano cuando estaba resfriado y no me ha pasado nada. –pasándole el brazo para que se apegara más a él.

-… -sonriendo ligeramente- parece que hasta alguien como tú no puede ponerse enfermo por algo tan trivial como un resfriado.

-… -mirándola con gravedad- pero existen otras cosas peores.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-… -girando los ojos hacia el techo. Itachi se quedó en silencio.

-Itachi-kun… ¿te pasa algo? –irguiéndose para verle, aunque la fiebre no le permitió levantarse más de lo necesario.

-mi padre… -nombrarle, hacía que el recuerdo de su muerte, le doliera por unos instantes- una vez mi padre me habló sobre el sharingan y sus variaciones. Me contó que el uso excesivo del Mangekyou Sharingan puede ocasionar la ceguera en el usuario.

-¿ce… guera?

-así mismo, si emplea las dos técnicas míticas, Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, provoca cansancio físico y psíquico. Usándolo de forma continua, provoca la pérdida de visión al instante.

-¿y lo has usado… en esta misión todo el rato… sabiendo las consecuencias…?

-… -no le contestó, puesto que ella ya conocía la respuesta- cuando te recuperes, ¿me gustaría que hicieras una investigación sobre el sharingan y encontrar una solución ante una posible ceguera?

-pero…

-no te lo he contado antes, porque no pensé que lo llegaría a usar continuamente. Además, quedarás aquí mucho tiempo sola y aburrida. Confío en ti.

Mostrarle un rostro provisto de sentimientos de amor y seguridad, aflojó cualquier protesta que ella iba a darle, así como el carmesí acentuarse más.

-eso es trampa. –murmuró.

Sonriendo levemente, le besó la frente, para descansar como ella y disfrutar del poco momento que le quedaba asolas. Aunque ambos desconocieran que al separarse sería para siempre.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que dije que con este capítulo habría finalizado el destino de Itachi con Celinda. Pero quería cumplir mi promesa de actualizar hoy, ya que realmente me ha sorprendido sobremanera que hubieran más de treinta reviews en el cap anterior. Es por esa razón, que con mi agradecimiento, el siguiente capítulo será para el próximo viernes sin falta. Pues como dije, por actualizar hoy, por vosotros, entre el trabajo y ciertos asuntos, no me ha dado tiempo a finalizarlo. Eso sí, para viernes que viene sí que estará, ya que solo quedan un par de escenas.

A propósito, en varios de vuestros reviews me pedisteis que continuara la flor durmiente, lamento comunicar que debido a la falta de inspiración para ese fic, está temporalmente en hiatus. Pero tranquilos que NO lo voy a abandonar.

En cuanto al lemon de itacel me alegro que os gustara.

Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews. Aunque sé que no os habrá llamado mucho la atención, pero era necesario para lo que vendrá después. Advierto que lloré como una descosida al escribirlo, hasta descubrieron que había llorado ^^

Nos vemos.

'Atori'


	12. CAPÍTULO 3 3ª Parte C

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas:** en este capítulo Itachi x Celinda; Pein x Konan (ligerito); Sasuke x Sakura (muy ligero tb)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_-…enfoqué mis esperanzas en Celinda para que ella fuera el intermediario que ayudaría a que vuestra relación renaciese. Ella lo habría conseguido si el blanco no se convirtiera en escarlata. –cerrando los ojos- tu hermano la recordó llorando lágrimas de sangre._

-

DESTINO 3: LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE

~ _**Tercera Parte:**__ Blanco escarlata_~

-

'_Blanco manchado de sangre: El desenlace'_

Los días siguieron pasando y aunque Celinda se encontraba un poco mejor, de vez en cuando sufría constantes mareos que la obligaban a sentarse y esperar unos minutos antes de volver a levantarse.

Itachi permanecía a su lado, como una sombra. Debido a su insistencia de que ya estaba bien, le había facilitado los libros solicitados para empezar su investigación, así como hacerle una revisión médica, en busca de algún indicio que llevara a una de esas consecuencias que provocaba el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sin embargo, esos días juntos, poco duraron ya que la presencia del Uchiha en el Akatsuki acabó por ser necesaria.

-irás con Kisame a informarte sobre un posible miembro para la organización. –había ordenado Pein.

Bueno, por lo menos eran unos pocos días sin él, sola. Se decía la Haruno interiormente.

Aunque su tiempo con Itachi lo pasaban en silencio, cuando la noche llegaba, dormir a su lado, era mejor que hablar. El calor de su cuerpo, su respiración calmada rozándole el oído, sus manos dibujando su figura.

-¡basta! –se reclamó a sí misma colorada de pies a cabeza. Tenía que recordar que por mucho que lo imaginara ahora estaba sola en la habitación- pero es que es inevitable… -se decía emocionada- además que nadie tiene tan buen despertar como yo… -como una niña tonta y enamorada, recordaba aquellos orbes azabaches que veía nada más abrir los ojos. Por dios que ese hombre no dormía y de vez en cuando le daba la manía de lamerle su maldita cicatriz. Definitivamente, ese chico iba camino de convertirse en un vampiro y ella sería su primera presa. Aunque un vampiro ciego sino se espabilaba. Observando los libros abiertos yacidos en su cama, así como un par de hojas escritas de su puño y letra donde había anotado cosas que la ayudarían a salvarle, se sintió motivada- adelante.

Nuevamente volvió a sentir uno de esos constantes mareos, que hizo que se apoyara en la cabecera de la cama, a medida que con la otra mano se sujetaba la frente. Notó como sudaba frío y un sabor amargo que hizo que ignorara el mareo y corriera al baño a vomitar.

Cuando hubo vomitado todo lo sólido que tenía, aquel maldito mareo se hizo más fuerte y esta vez cayó inconsciente.

-Itachi-kun… -murmuró antes de perder toda consciencia.

---

La consciencia iba regresando, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Escuchaba cómo la lluvia chocaba contra la única ventana, provocando un leve ruido.

Se encontraba acostada sobre una mullida cama y bien tapada, con un paño sobre la frente.

No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma, al encontrarse en similares condiciones cómo cuando se había desmayado por primera vez.

Sin embargo, después pensó y dio con la lógica que alguien la había transportado hasta la cama y proporcionarle los cuidados necesarios.

¿Itachi?

Abriendo los ojos casi de golpe, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz. Su cabeza se volteó en dirección de la ventana.

-¿Itachi-kun?

Lo llamó, al no hallarlo en aquel lugar.

-Itachi-san no está aquí.

Había dicho la voz tranquila de Konan.

Localizándola, la encontró sentada en una silla cerca de su cama.

Triste y decepcionada, Celinda miró el techo de roca.

-¿he vuelto a recaer?

-eso parece. –segundos de silencio, hasta que la azulada volvió hablar con tono extraño- no entiendo, si eres curandera, ¿por qué no te curas?

-los resfriados son síntomas que ayudan a fortalecer el sistema inmunológico. –contestó como si lo estuviera leyendo- eso fue lo que me dijo en una ocasión Ayame-san.

-¿Ayame-san no es la madre de Itachi-san?

-sí. –con una amplia sonrisa al recordarla- era una mujer maravillosa. Poseía una bondad y una belleza únicas. Sin embargo, los del clan Uchiha no la aceptaban, y en el pueblo era un bicho raro como yo. –esa frase confundía a Konan, así como preguntarse, a qué se refería con rara- Eso no impedía que se viniera abajo o que en su rostro tuviera siempre una sonrisa. –pues que ella recordase, jamás la había visto deprimida- cuando sucedió lo del Kyuubi en Konoha, fue cuando la conocí y por primera vez sentí el verdadero cariño de una madre, ya que la mía me odiaba, le daba igual lo que me pasara. Anteponía a los demás, antes que a su propia hija. Solo Sakura, mi prima pequeña, era la única que me necesitaba de verdad.

-con una sola persona a tu lado, es suficiente. –comentó como si hablara de sí misma.

-lo sé. Pero yo era el apoyo de Sakura. No tenía a nadie que me consolara a mí. Soy débil y supongo que porque nunca tuve el cariño de mi familia, necesitaba que alguien estuviera pendiente de mí. Era por eso, que Ayame-san fue la primera en desempeñar ese papel. La considero especial y mi modelo a seguir. –sonriendo de nuevo- siempre quise ser como ella. Como Ayame-san… como usted. –mirándola.

-¿Cómo yo? –preguntó la peli azulada sin comprender. Si apenas se conocían, ¿por qué quería ser como ella, si lo único que sabía de su persona es que era la sombra del Líder, el Ángel de "Dios"?

-sí… -suspirando- una persona que está al lado del hombre que quiere, a pesar de los crímenes, a pesar de la frivolidad que muestra, a pesar del poco cariño que da. En mi opinión creo que eso es una enorme muestra de amor y valor si estás dispuesta a abandonar todo con tal de estar a su lado.

-será mejor que descanses. –le dijo con rostro inexpresivo, ocultando la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo la ternura.

-gracias por escucharme Konan-san. –la mujer solo asintió comprensiva- por favor, cuando Itachi-kun vuelva, ¿puede decirle que venga a verme?

-por supuesto.

Con esas palabras, abandonó el cuarto, no sin antes comprobar que la joven acataba la orden de descansar.

Caminando por los pasillos, repasó sus palabras.

-

_-…una persona que está al lado del hombre que quiere, a pesar de los crímenes, a pesar de la frivolidad que muestra, a pesar del poco cariño que muestra. En mi opinión creo que eso es una enorme muestra de amor y valor si estás dispuesta a abandonar todo con tal de estar a su lado…_

-

Quizás por la fiebre que no se daba cuenta, pero la propia muchacha también era digna de admiración al estar con una persona tan frívola como el Uchiha, donde si cariño le daba, era un misterio para ella.

Llegando donde Pein estaba, lo encontró sentado, con su vista clavada en la ciudad lluviosa de Amegakure.

Las palabras de la chica Haruno se hicieron más presentes que nunca.

La joven había estado hablando de amor. Y entre Pein y ella solo existía el lazo de amistad. Amigos desde la infancia, que juntos habían sufrido las pérdidas de sus respectivas familias, y juntos habían vagado hasta encontrarse con Uchiha Madara que los invitó a unirse a aquella organización.

Al principio él se había negado, pero cuando les había ofrecido la oportunidad de cambiar el país a uno mejor, no había dudado en aceptar. Y ella lo había seguido, para ayudar a cumplir un sueño que estaba en modo continuo.

-¿cómo está Celinda?

Konan se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de Madara tras de ella, donde Pein se giró a verla.

-ha despertado y parece estar mejor.

-… -silencio y que avanzara unos pasos hasta situarse al lado de Pein con la vista puesta en el cielo, donde para asombro de los dos akatsukis, unas hojas de arce volaban, esquivando las gotas de agua que caían del cielo. Una de las hojas fue alcanzada por la lluvia, y eso hizo que el Uchiha frunciera el cejo- dile a Zetsu que haga regresar a Itachi y a Kisame ahora mismo. –ordenó con un mal presagio. La hoja caída, simbolizaba que algo no andaba bien. Algo que concernía a la Haruno enferma.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los días fueron pasando y tal como Madara presentía, Celinda en vez de mejorar, empeoraba. Sufría cansancio, apenas se levantaba de cama por lo que había quedado en hiatus la investigación que realizaba. Lo que comía, lo vomitaba, sentía náuseas al despertar. De hecho, había llegado a pensar que estaba embarazada al darse cuenta del retraso del periodo y de aquellos síntomas.

Sin embargo, a esos síntomas se le sumaba, frialdad en el cuerpo y una tos seca que no la dejaba dormir, por lo que ahora hacía buena pareja con el Uchiha al tener unas ojeras bien marcadas.

La mañana en que Itachi y Kisame regresaban a la base, Celinda amanecía como las veces anteriores, tosiendo sin cesar. Algo que ya lo consideraba como normal, hasta que sintió un sabor extraño en su boca, tosió, y al tener la mano sobre la boca, descubrió sangre.

Temblorosa, había desechado por completo que esos síntomas no eran propios del embarazo, sino de algo que desconocía y grave.

Alguien petó a la puerta y se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

-¿Celinda?

¿Itachi-kun?

Desesperada buscó algo con lo que secarse la sangre. Él no podía enterarse que estaba tosiendo sangre. No podía preocuparle. Además, cuando estuviera sola, ya procedería a curarse. Pues aunque Ayame le enseñara que había que soportar los resfriados y las enfermedades básicas, cuando la situación era grave, se procedía al jutsu curativo de inmediato, así como ella había hecho con su prima Sakura hace años.

-un momento. –le dijo apurada, yendo al baño para limpiarse tan rápido como podía.

Viendo que ya no había sangre, rogó a los cielos por no toser sangre en presencia de su novio

-vale, calma… tranquila… -se decía frente al espejo donde descubrió que estaba desarreglada y lívida. Intentó arreglar su cabello, peinándose con las manos, pero al hacerlo, mechones aparecían enredados en sus dedos como si estuviera perdiendo más cabello de lo que un joven en esa edad, suele perder. Eso la asustó más y al mirarse al espejo, se topó con la figura de Itachi tras de ella.

Dando un respingo de sorpresa, sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón latió con fuerza.

-¿sucede algo? –preguntó Itachi extrañado de que le hiciera esperar demasiado tiempo.

-oh no… -antes de voltearse, se deshizo del mechón blanco, para después dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo vio fijamente, donde iba sin la típica capa que lo reconocía como Akatsuki, donde su pecho fuerte y musculoso era más visible.

La Haruno tenía deseos de lanzarse a ese lugar como siempre hacía después de tanto tiempo sin verle, pero le preocupaba que semejante acto tan efusivo le provocase esa tos de sangre, aunque la tos normal, esa sí que no podía evitarla.

Itachi que esperaba ese abrazo, considerándolo casi como un ritual cuando él regresaba, le dejaba extrañado que ni siquiera se sintiera emocionada de verle. Y que tosiera de esa manera, le hacía comprender el porqué Zetsu les había pedido que regresaran a la guarida sin razón aparente.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía unas ojeras que competían con las suyas, y su blanca piel la camuflaba con su cabello.

-¿estás bien? –iba a tocar su mejilla, pero ella se lo impidió de un manotazo tan violento que más le sorprendía, el hecho de que siguiera sonriendo con calma.

-claro que estoy bien. No te preocupes. –le contestó.

¡Dios!

Cómo le había dolido rechazar una sutil caricia, cuando la había estado deseando por días. Pero temía que si advertía la baja temperatura corporal, se preocupara innecesariamente.

Ya se curaría cuando estuviera sola.

-…

-ahm… -pero que la viera tan fijamente, no convencido de sus palabras, casi molesto por tratarle como antaño, era lo que más le había dolido- esto… ¿sabes? He estado investigando lo que me pediste y hay cura para el avance del sharingan. –esperaba que con un cambio de tema, se olvidara de su estado y del rechazo- una es hacerte con los ojos de alguien de tu sangre y la otra se trataría de una delicada operación que yo puedo realizar.

-…

-ahm… -ese silencio podía interpretarlo de que con evasivas no iba a despistarle. Y el que lo tomara por un despistado, lo había molestado más- yo… quizás sería mejor que no usaras el Mangekyou Sharingan… -siguiendo con el tema, fastidiando más el asunto.

Itachi sin escuchar más, se dio la vuelta, largándose del baño, y soltar un portazo al salir de la habitación contigua.

Eso hizo que Celinda diera un nuevo sobresalto, llorando de disgusto por lo que había hecho.

Había pasado días sin verle, le había añorado tanto, y él que había ido a verla, que estaba preocupado, lo había rechazado violentamente.

Todo como antes cuando eran niños.

Esperaba que al curarse, lograría que la perdonara por la noche.

Haciéndose un corte en el brazo con su kunai para que así el chakra transfiriese a su interior, procedió al jutsu.

Cuando notó como su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones, así como que aquella tos desapareciera, se tranquilizó.

Sin embargo, ese sabor en el paladar, la obligó a volver toser sangre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mientras en Konoha, en el subterráneo donde se encontraban los de la Raíz.

-¿Danzo-sama? –había dicho uno de sus siervos, arrodillado ante él.

-¿qué sucede?

-he estado pensando en algo. Aquella vez cuando uno de los nuestros hirió a la Haruno para que el veneno ingiriera en su cuerpo. Si ella llegase a analizar la sangre, podría encontrar un antídoto, ya que es una experta curandera.

-puede, pero, el antídoto no haría efecto después de treinta días. Es cierto que todavía puede curarse, pero ha de estar tan paralizada que no será capaz de hacer nada. –decía el anciano burlón.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Furioso, frustrado, pero que de ninguna manera dejaba que esas expresiones se mostrasen en su faz, así se encontraba Itachi, el cual aislado de sus compañeros akatsukis, estaba sobre el alto del edificio que conectaba con Amegakure.

Como su nombre hacía honor, era un día lluvioso, pero a él no le importaba mojarse, es más no estaba preocupado por esa nimiedad.

Una inevitable mueca indicando completo disgusto acabó por dibujarse sobre su rostro al no sentir la fría lluvia calándole los brazos desnudos. Sabía quién había detenido ese fenómeno atmosférico, impidiendo que no le mojara, pero no que la lluvia continuara cayendo a su alrededor.

-tienes cara rara.

-… -no le vio, no hizo movimiento alguno. Sus ojos con sharingan seguían enfocados en el paisaje y en el cielo oscuro como si fueran una celebridad.

-¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar con Celinda?

-ella me esquiva.

-¿por qué? –cuestionó curioso.

-… -su silencio hizo que Madara leyera que ni él mismo sabía la razón.

-y por eso, coges una rabieta y te quedas aquí. –eso molestó al Uchiha menor, ya que técnicamente le había llamado crío- sabes de sobra que hay mucho que hacer para el Akatsuki. Y no le pedí a Zetsu que te trajera de vuelta para que te andes con la pierna suelta en solitario.

-¡es ella la que me evita! –acabó por gritarle exasperado, una cualidad poco característica en él.

-puede que esté en esos días de la mujer.

-he estado con ella durante años y ese comportamiento es igual a cuando me ocultó lo de su cicatriz.

-es decir que te oculta algo y no se atreve a contártelo. –decretó, por lo que apoyó la espalda en la pared rocosa más cercana para después cruzarse de brazos con una idea en mente- ella ha estado encerrada en su habitación día y noche investigando para que no te pase lo que a mí, a pesar de que no estaba recuperada por completo. –había agregado para que su descendiente se diera cuenta del esfuerzo que su novia hacía por él.

-…

-durante estos días que has estado fuera, poco a poco iba perdiendo el apetito y cuando me la encontré desmayada vi restos de vómito.

-… -la preocupación por su novia, lo obligó a mirarle confuso, tratando de descubrir lo que quería decirle.

-dime una cosa Itachi, te has acostado con ella más de una vez, ¿cierto?

-… -desconcertado por semejante pregunta, así como ruborizado por cuestionarle sobre algo tan íntimo.

-supongo que tu padre te habrá hablado de este tema, de donde vienen los niños y esas cosas. Y ella ya está en edad de concebir.

Ahora sí que consiguió sorprenderlo por completo, como nunca en su vida había estado. Sus ojos agrandados no se podían describir, así como una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse que ella…

-que no te lo diga es porque sois jóvenes y tenga miedo de tu reacción. –callándose unos segundos para mirarle- Deberías darle tiempo y espacio hasta que se decida.

Eso sería una posibilidad a su comportamiento, después de todo, recordaba que cuando su madre esperaba a Sasuke, sufría cambios de humor, donde a veces pedía estar sola.

-tonta… -murmuró para sí mismo, aunque su tono indicaba más cariño que desprecio al no confiarle algo donde sin duda no la dejaría tirada.

Madara alzó la vista hacia él, donde su aura ahora no era tan tensa por lo que a través de su máscara sonrió complacido.

-será mejor que vuelva a la misión y así darle espacio y tiempo suficiente a Celinda. –levantándose.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Asustada, la Haruno estaba asustada. Pese a que la tos seca había cesado, ahora tosía para escupir sangre.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Con su cabeza hecha un caos ante algo tan conocido pero desconocido, deseaba más que nunca que Ayame estuviera ahí para curarla. Después de todo, había sido su maestra en el arte curativo.

-si al menos estuviera… -lamentándose por no mantener la sangre fría y ver qué es lo que fallaba en su organismo.

-¿Celinda?

Nuevamente la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la puerta que la sobresaltó, pero la notaba tan calmada y tranquila que la hizo entender que ya no estaba molesto con ella.

-¿sí? –sin abrirle la puerta, le contestó algo atemorizada.

-regreso a la misión.

¿Regresaba?

-… -mirando como la puerta seguía sin abrirse, Itachi suspiró. No iba a presionarla, si ella no quería decírselo ahora, esperaría si es lo que deseaba- sé qué te pasa algo que no me quieres contar. Sea lo que sea no pienso dejarte sola.

Esas palabras la conmovieron que inconscientemente apoyó su espalda en la puerta que los separaba, mirándole de reojo como si lo tuviera ahí.

-te quiero.

Y esa simple frase la asombró. Él había expresado abiertamente lo que sentía por ella. Lo había dicho en alto sin importar su fachada inexpresiva y frívola.

Escuchando sus pasos, notó como poco a poco se iba alejando de la puerta, por lo que de inmediato la abrió.

-¡ESPERA! –saliendo jadeando, corrió hasta él, el cual, solo le dio tiempo a girarse para estar frente a frente, sin esperarse aquel abrazo y unas lágrimas que escondía en su pecho.

A Celinda le daba igual que con ese acto, descubriera que su estado era alarmante, pero es que no podía dejarle ir así, cuando le había abierto su corazón.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente, con la satisfacción de tenerla en sus brazos antes de marcharse. Con una mano le acarició la cabeza como si la tratara como a una niña, aunque ese gesto era para no corresponder a su abrazo. Sabía que de hacerlo, a ella le costaría más separarse de él.

-lo siento… lo siento mucho… -aferrándose a su camiseta negra con fuerza, desahogándose, culpándose.

-no te preocupes. –poco a poco la fue separando para secarle con el dedo índice esas lágrimas- lo entiendo.

Con los ojos aún cristalinos le miraba donde él no mostraba molestia ni rencor. Él había perdonado su comportamiento y aún por encima le había hablado sinceramente.

-yo… yo… tienes derecho a saberlo… -decidida a contárselo.

-a mi vuelta. –la cortó- después de esta misión, tendremos más tiempo para estar solos.

Más tiempo solos…

Entonces tendría que estar recuperada. Si él hacía el esfuerzo para estar juntos, ella no podía quedarse atrás. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, curarse o que la curaran y recibir al Uchiha en buen estado.

Además, la necesitaba. De ella dependía que no se quedara ciego y perdiera por completo su relación fraternal con Sasuke.

-te estaré esperando.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Después de que Itachi reemprendiera la misión, Celinda había tomado la decisión de buscar una curandera experta para que la ayudara. Sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Madara, la joven había cogido su capa akatsuki y marchado de la base en búsqueda del objeto de su deseo.

Tapada completamente, con la capucha de aquella capa para que nadie la observara por culpa del color de su cabello, aprovechaba que la lluvia le hiciera de tapadera y no caminar como alguien sospechoso.

Preguntando en las tiendas y en los tenderetes de Amegakure por si había alguien experto en medicina, obtenía siempre negativas o bajas esperanzas de que en esa ciudad tan deprimente no vivía alguien especializado en ese campo.

Eso la tentaba a ir a Konoha donde las enfermeras del hospital carecían de una experiencia similar a la suya, por lo que podrían facilitarle la cura sin estar bloqueadas.

-deberías de ver lo pelada que quedó esa mujer. –escuchó cómo se mofaba uno de los aldeanos que había pasado por su lado- se nota que era la "Gran Pardilla", esa sannin perdedora.

Ese nombre fue el brillo de esperanza para Celinda, que se giró para hablar con esos hombres.

-por favor, ¿díganme dónde puedo localizarla? –pidió desesperada.

---

-¡otro más! –había demandado una hermosa mujer donde su delantera embobaba a muchos hombres que se acercarían como pervertidos, de no ser porque en esos momentos bebía sake a trago limpio como si tragara agua. Y el que estuviera colorada por la borrachera que empezaba a coger, poco ayudaba a que se le acercaran pretendientes.

-¡Tsunade-sama, por favor, ya ha bebido suficiente! –intentaba razonar una morena adolescente frente a ella.

-¡me han desplumado Shizune! –espetó como explicación de porqué debía beber.

-pero usted los ha incitado a jugar. –le echó la culpa.

-¡da igual ahora! ¡Quiero más sake!

-etto… disculpe… -parada frente a ellas, aparecía Celinda con su cuerpo todavía tapado de pies a cabeza- ¿Tsunade-sama? –dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-esa soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú? –llevando la pequeña copa a los labios para después recordar que no tenía el licor en ella.

-yo… necesito su ayuda… necesito que me cure…

-dejé la medicina hace años. –fue su respuesta cortante.

-por favor, se lo ruego… -decía más desesperada con el cuerpo inclinado a modo de ruego y humillación- solo usted puede ayudarme…

-estoy retirada, a ver si así entiendes. –decía más dura, ya sin mirarla.

-Tsunade-sama por favor. Al menos tenga compasión de la joven. –aportó Shizune.

-¡he dicho que no! –siguió iracunda.

-¡por favor! –insistía Celinda comenzando a llorar- no puedo dejar solo a Itachi-kun… no puedo abandonarlo…

-¡¿Itachi?! ¡¿Te refieres a Uchiha Itachi?! –decía escandalizada Shizune.

Celinda solo levantó la cabeza con el rostro alarmado por haber hablado de más.

-hn, ese es lo que pasa cuando se siguen a esos Uchihas. –dijo Tsunade de manera misteriosa- en ese caso, tú debes ser la _raptada_ Haruno Celinda. –con la boca abierta, al igual que Shizune, así estaba donde se hacía miles de preguntas- aunque esté fuera de Konoha, de vez en cuando visito a mi viejo maestro. Sé que Itachi mató a su clan, pero no a sus padres. Y sé que se hizo un informe de que te secuestraron para que te fueras con ese Uchiha.

-entonces… ¿me ayudará?

-es el camino que elegiste y que deberás superar como hizo Ayame. La vida no es un camino de rosas, ya deberías haberlo aprendido. –decretó para levantarse bruscamente- vámonos Shizune.

Celinda solo agachó la cabeza derrotada, notando como por su lado pasaba la rubia.

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer?

-neh… Celinda-san. –la llamó Shizune entre susurros- oye, yo también soy una curandera aunque mi nivel no esté al de Tsunade-sama, pero puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. –se ofreció compasiva de la joven.

-gracias… muchas gracias… -abrazándola con lágrimas de alegría.

-¡SHIZUNE! –la llamó Tsunade.

-toma… -le tendió Celinda un tubo de ensayo- aquí está la muestra de sangre para que la analices.

-nos vemos mañana frente al santuario. –le dijo la morena, para salir después corriendo donde la rubia la esperaba impaciente.

Sin embargo Celinda ahora estaba mucho más tranquila, agradeciendo de todo corazón a aquella adolescente.

El rayo de esperanza no había desaparecido por completo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La noche se hacía presente. El silencio fuera y la poca luz indicaba las altas horas que era. Solo unos leves ruidos de hombres borrachos irrumpían esa tranquilidad. Sin embargo, eso no molestaba a Shizune que se dedicaba a estudiar la sangre de aquella chica.

Comprendía que Tsunade tenía sus motivos para no ayudarla, pues solo Shizune conocía lo mucho que había sufrido tras la muerte de Dan. Pero es que la había visto tan desesperada y extrañamente tan parecida a su maestra cuando había perdido a su tío (NA: recordemos que Shizune es sobrina de Dan) que eso la impulsaba a ayudarla.

Sin embargo, pese a ser pupila de la famosa curandera, tenía problemas para descubrir qué era lo que tenía y así contrarrestarlo con un antídoto.

-¿qué haces aún despierta Shizune?

Sorpresivamente, Tsunade había entrado en el cuarto alquilado, donde la morena se puso nerviosa.

-no… nada…

Desconfiada, la sannin se fijó en el equipo médico encima de la mesita, por lo que suspiró con fuerza, imaginándose lo que su pupila estaría haciendo.

-esa muestra de sangre es de Celinda, ¿no?

-eh… -más nerviosa.

-… -volviendo a suspirar con pesadez- Shizune si le facilitamos el trabajo, perderá la confianza en sí misma. Ese fue mi error con Ayame y lo que provocó que perdiera su identidad. –comentaba apenada.

-puede que haya sido un error el que quiera ayudar a Celinda-san, pero realmente necesita nuestra ayuda. Tiene una extraña enfermedad que no logro descifrar.

Intrigada, se acercó al microscopio para echarle ella misma una ojeada y verlo fue para que sus ojos quedaran desorbitados.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-ese viejo carcamal… -lentamente sus ojos castaños se iban fijando en la nada con una ira que desprendía y eso se apreciaba cuando los objetos de cristal y cerámica cercanos se rompían en pedazos.

-¿qué ocurre Tsunade-sama? –preguntó alarmada su alumna.

-Shizune, ¿cuándo vas a encontrarte con la chica?

-ah… mañana…

-esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde. –volvía a murmurar esta vez nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Podían salvarla, pero…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente, Celinda caminaba hacia el lugar de quedada, esperando ansiosa el antídoto. Pues como alumna de la sannin estaba convencida de que la curaría, así como deseos de que los días pasasen rápidos para ver de nuevo a Itachi-kun.

-

_-…tendremos más tiempo para estar solos…_

-

Solo de recordar esas palabras se estremeció de felicidad.

Ya se imaginaba como actuaría al recibirlo. Se echaría a sus brazos como siempre hacía, lo besaría como nunca. Eso rompería el ritual pero tenía tantas ganas de besarle, de saborear sus labios, que…

-¡saltaría de felicidad! –completó más alegre que una perdiz.

Sus ilusiones se ampliaron al divisar a Shizune y en compañía de Tsunade, por lo que creyó que la rubia había decidido ayudarla.

Con alegría, corrió hacia ellas, hasta que a una distancia advirtió sus caras largas y eso la hizo frenar en seco asustada y con un mal presentimiento.

En vista de que se había parado en el sitio, Tsunade avanzó hacia ella seguida de Shizune donde la observaba desesperada.

Maestra y alumna se pararon hasta estar a unos pasos de la Haruno que solo podía preguntar.

-me pondré bien, ¿verdad?

Tsunade cerró los ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos le pareció ver a su alumna Ayame mirándola suplicante donde años atrás, le había pedido ayuda para que pudiera romper su compromiso con Minato y quedarse con el Uchiha.

-¡tengo que estar a su lado! –exclamó la Haruno desesperada.

El pasado y el presente parecía mezclarse y que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas por su alumna fallecida.

Eso le hacía pensar, que de no haberla ayudado, ahora mismo estaría viva.

-¡por favor! –cayéndole lágrimas.

Nuevamente la imagen de Ayame en ella, donde desechó esa posibilidad.

Ayame moriría igualmente, pero de agonía y sufrimiento al no estar con el amor de su vida. Y el líder Uchiha, le habría dado igual participar en el golpe de estado, donde se perderían demasiadas víctimas. Y los Uchihas quedarían deshonrados de por vida.

-Haruno Celinda. –habló con firmeza la sannin- quiero que te calmes y escuches con atención.

La chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-quiero que sepas que si no te he ayudado, fue porque no quería cometer el mismo error que hice con Ayame. Desde que la convertí en alumna mía, le he facilitado la vida todo cuanto me era posible, todo para expiar la culpa de mi abuelo. Sin embargo, el ayudarla hizo que perdiera toda confianza en sí misma y se aislara del mundo.

-ella era feliz. Fue muy feliz. –comentó Celinda al recordar a la madre de Itachi y su continua sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

-estar sola, pero con la persona que quiere la hizo fuerte. Pero, los que están en contra de la relación entre un Uchiha y una Haruno como tú, provoca fatales desenlaces. –argumentó con pesadez, para después suspirar con fuerza- Danzo y los suyos son los ejes principales de tan fatales finales. Te has enfrentado a ellos, ¿verdad?

-ah… bueno… sí…

-¿cuándo? –exigió saber- ¿qué día exactamente?

-ah… pues… creo que debió de ser el dos de agosto… -contestaba sin comprender a qué venían aquellas preguntas- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que tengo?

Observó como Shizune agachaba la cabeza, cerrando los ojos donde las primeras lágrimas aparecían.

-¿qué… qué pasa? –preguntó temblorosa.

-leucemia. (NA: si alguien desconoce qué es esta enfermedad en buscadores de Internet o en enciclopedias, tendréis la respuesta) –dijo simplemente Tsunade- lo que tienes es un caso especial de leucemia.

-¿leucemia? –un tembleque le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, hasta que tragó saliva- pero… pero la leucemia no es mortal…

-he dicho un caso especial de leucemia. –le recordó- más bien, una leucemia provocada.

-¿qué… qué significa eso? –sin entender todavía.

Tsunade volvió a cerrar los ojos, para luego abrirlos y suspirar con pesadez.

-hace años, cuando Danzo luchaba por el puesto de Kage contra mi maestro, desarrolló múltiples venenos variados donde yo les encontré antídotos a todos. El que tú tienes, es uno de esos venenos que al ingerir en sangre, es capaz de provocarte un caso especial de leucemia. En mi investigación, que hice posteriormente, descubrí que si el antídoto no se le es suministrado antes de un tiempo limitado… los vasos sanguíneos se irán destruyendo en su interior y morirá lentamente.

-y… y… ¿de cuánto… cuánto tiempo… es… el limitado? –rogaba a todos los dioses que no lo hubiera sobrepasado. Pero ver cómo Tsunade agachaba la cabeza derrotada, hizo que Celinda llorase al saber que moriría- no… no…

-ayer era el tiempo límite. Lo siento. –confesaba la sannin culpable. Sino se hubiera puesto iracunda, podría haberla salvado.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO MORIR! –gritaba desconsolada- ¡LE PROMETÍ A ITACHI-KUN QUE ESTARÍA A SU LADO! ¡QUE LE AYUDARÍA A MEJORAR EL VÍNCULO CON SU HERMANO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJARLE AHORA! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

-lo siento. –era lo único que la rubia podía decirle ahora.

No podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad. Se decía la joven

Quizás estaba metida en algún tipo de genjutsu o en una pesadilla.

Cerraría los ojos y se encontraría en aquel cuartucho del Akatsuki pero que había sido testigo del amor que Itachi le había demostrado.

Pero al abrirlos, solo se encontró con la triste imagen de Shizune llorando y a Tsunade observándola con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

-nooo… nooo…

Esa era la realidad. Ella moriría, dejaría solo a Itachi-kun. Le rompería la promesa. Y viviría con el odio de su hermano pequeño.

Mientras que ella sufriría una muerte lenta y tortuosa, y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Se abrazó a sí misma, llorando de rabia, cayendo de rodillas sin poder aguantar el peso de su cuerpo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ese mismo día, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, con el ánimo por los suelos, como si fuera un zombie, Celinda regresaba a la guarida de los akatsukis, donde de inmediato Konan había salido para recibirla con la angustia en el rostro.

-¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Has vuelto a recaer?

La peliblanca observó a la mujer como su frialdad no estaba en su rostro y mostraba una preocupación semejante a la de Ayame.

-lo siento. –contestó apagada- Konan-san, ¿podrías llevarme junto a Madara-sama?

Aunque su voz sonase opaca, su petición parecía desesperada por lo que Konan accedió de inmediato y la guió hasta donde estaba el verdadero líder del Akatsuki.

---

-Madara-sama –había empezado Celinda una vez que estuvo frente a él y Konan fuera de lugar. Aunque le diera la espalda, observando la ciudad de Amegakure, tenía su atención- debo… debo dejar la organización…

Aquello cogió por sorpresa al Uchiha que se giró a verla confuso.

-¿es por tu embarazo? –sorpresa en la Haruno- porque si es por eso, Itachi ya lo sabe y lo acepta sin problemas.

-no… no… no estoy embarazada. –aclarando de inmediato.

Pero saber que Itachi lo creía, le dolía cuando supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

-¿entonces? –preguntaba más extrañado. Él había asumido por los síntomas que representaba, que sí lo estaba.

-estoy enferma… me queda cuatro semanas de vida… -simplificó con las lágrimas cayéndole de nuevo.

-… -el mal presentimiento se había hecho realidad.

-por eso no puedo estar aquí. No quiero que Itachi-kun me vea morir tan patéticamente y contagiarle como al resto de la organización. –recordando lo que Tsunade había agregado.

-

_-…lamento decirte que hay más sobre esa enfermedad cuando se alcanza el tiempo límite. Solo te quedan cuatro semanas de vida. En los últimos quince días deberás evitar cualquier contacto, ya que incluso cogerle la mano a alguien, significaría contagio. En ese caso, esa persona podrá vivir si toma diariamente una dosis de este antídoto. –tendiéndole el pequeño frasco con una hoja con los ingredientes y la preparación de dicho antídoto- si se le olvidara tomar la medicación, aunque fuese un día, sufriría lo que tú, las veinticuatro horas siguientes. No obstante, esa persona contagiada, no contagiará a los que le rodea, puesto que tú eres la que propaga el virus original…_

-

-¿ni siquiera te vas a despedir de él? –había cuestionado Madara.

-no tengo valor para hacerlo.

-… -no habían palabras que decir, solo sentir compasión e impotencia. Nuevamente había fallado en la promesa hecha a Kaede.

-siento estropear todo lo que ha hecho. Lo siento mucho. –inclinándose con respeto a modo de disculpa.

-… -mirándola fijamente, para volver su mirada al horizonte- vete. –espetó sin más. Pues, ¿qué decir en esas circunstancias? Solo pensar en lo destrozado que estaría el Uchiha cuando supiera que ella moriría.

Pero también, ¿iba a dejarlo en la ignorancia?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una semana después…

Itachi junto a Kisame regresaban a la guarida Akatsuki. La misión de estudiar a un shinobi considerándolo como _suplente_ por si caían alguno de los suyos, le había resultado aburrido como todas las misiones que realizaba. Eso era la consecuencia de ser un genio.

-bueno, ahora hasta dentro de unos años no empezará la caza de Bijuus. –argumentaba Kisame relajado- ¿qué harás tú hasta entonces? –le había preguntado curioso.

-…

La respuesta era obvia, estar con su novia las veinticuatro horas. Eso lo recordaba que iba a ser padre, aunque ella aún no se lo dijera. Pero esperaba que con el tiempo y la meditación, se lo contara ese día.

-¿vas a pasártelo con tu novia? –había vuelto a preguntar algo confuso, de que alguien tan callado y frívolo como él, se lo pasara con una chica donde su comportamiento era el mismo.

-no tengo otra cosa que hacer. –fue su respuesta afirmativa, así como mostrando desinterés en ella.

-pues al menos espero que la trates bien. Comprendo que sea fea, pero no por ello debes tratarla tan fríamente. –le aconsejaba sin imaginar que a escondidas mostraba un lado un _poco_ más tierno.

-… -sin decir palabra, así lo había dejado Itachi para ir a su habitación donde esperaba con ansias aquel abrazo efusivo.

Bajando las escaleras, ajeno a lo que padecía realmente su novia, llegando a la puerta correspondiente a su habitación, dio dos toques para que Celinda se preparase para recibirle.

-¿Celinda?

Los segundos transcurrieron sin escuchar nada al otro lado. Extrañado, imaginando que a lo mejor estaría durmiendo o algo, se adentró en la habitación donde las penumbras la inundaban por completo.

-¿Celinda? –volvió a llamarla, mientras que buscaba alguna vela para que se diera luz en la habitación.

Y nada, seguía sin respuesta femenina.

Una vez que tuvo luz, la enfocó por toda la habitación encontrándola demasiado ordenada. La cama se encontraba vacía, donde encima estaba su capa estirada, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que ahí también estaba el colgante que le había regalado.

Avanzando hacia la cama, cogió el colgante preguntándose por qué estaba ahí como si lo dejara abandonado a propósito…

Fue entonces cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente. A grandes zancadas abandonó la habitación, buscando a la persona que sabría todo.

Uchiha Madara.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al mismo tiempo, en Konoha una pequeña pelirrosa iba feliz a su casa. Aquel día en la academia había sido por unos instantes el centro de atención y elogiada por algo que no se le daba bien. El ikkebana.

De hecho, sino fuera por la ayuda de su mejor amiga Ino, no habría conseguido que toda la clase la aplaudiera. Era una lástima que no compartiera clase con Sasuke para que él también la reconociera. Después de todo, eso era lo que más ansiaba.

-Sakura…

Aquella voz tan familiar, aunque débil hizo que se detuviera y desesperada mirase en todas las direcciones.

Pero no había nada.

Apenada, agachó la cabeza triste.

¿Cómo iba a ser la voz de su prima? Ella había sido raptada y no se sabía nada sobre su captor o donde podría estar.

-Sakura…

Nuevamente su voz, por lo que volvió a buscarla con sus ojos jades expresando desesperación.

-itoko… itoko, ¿dónde estás?

Y halló su figura en un callejón donde su rostro estaba tapado por la oscuridad que el lugar representaba. Pero ver ligeramente su cabello blanco, fue suficiente para que Sakura la reconociera y con lágrimas de felicidad fuera hacia donde estaba.

-¡itoko-san! –abrazándose a ella aliviada- ¡estás aquí… estás aquí!

-… -Celinda solo miraba con atención a su prima, como sus ojos inundados en lágrimas le recordaba que esa sería la última vez que estaría con su pequeña pariente.

-¡me alegro tanto de verte… te he añorado mucho…! –despegándose para verla a la cara, hasta que advirtió de manera clara el estado tan deplorable que lucía. Ojeras marcadas, sus ojos faltos de brillo e inundados de lágrimas, blanco sobre su piel y esquelético como si hubiera pasado hambre durante semanas- ¡ITOKO-SAN, ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO? ¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO?! ¡DEBEMOS LLEVARTE A QUE TE CUREN! –cogiéndole de la mano para guiarla hasta el hospital. Pero la fuerza de la pequeña no hacía efecto en la mayor ya que permanecía en el sitio.

-Sakura, déjalo. –esas palabras confundieron a la pequeña que se giró a verla con confusión- solo estoy aquí porque tengo que darte algo. Después volveré a marcharme. –estando a su altura, le sonrió de la manera más dulce- antes de nada, necesito contarte la verdad. ¿Me escucharás con atención hasta que acabe? –le pidió tiernamente.

Sakura más confusa, pero con los ojos vidriosos de saber que su prima volvería a irse, asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a ella lentamente.

-escucha… no me han raptado… me he ido por voluntad propia… -a Sakura le extrañaba que mientras que hablaba, tosía secamente- siento haberme… ido sin decirte nada… lamento haberte preocupado… pero no había tiempo… espero que comprendas que me fui… por alguien que amo con locura… algún día, tú acabarás cometiendo… barbaridades por ese chico… hagas lo que hagas… no debes temer a lo que suceda después… solo debes mostrar tu amor noble y sincero… estar a su lado… comprenderle… perdonar todos sus defectos… aunque te ignore… -sus palabras le quedaban grabadas como fuego a Sakura, así como ese momento donde su prima le tenía cogidas las manos con las suya, notando la frialdad y lo huesudas que estaban- tú quieres a Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?

-ah… -colorada.

-que no te engañe el que seas pequeña… para confundir ese sentimiento… -le dijo por experiencia. Después de todo sí había amado a Itachi desde que eran niños- ahora eres tú nuestra esperanza… debes estar con Sasuke-kun y ayudarlo… -si ella no podría unir a ambos hermanos, solo esperaba que Sakura llegase al frío corazón de Sasuke para que perdonara al mayor por algo que había hecho por su bien.

-eh… ¿qué… quieres decir?

-algún día lo entenderás… -no iba a revelarle lo sucedido, no tenía tanto tiempo para estar allí. Los subordinados de Danzo darían con ella, y no quería morir encarcelada- toma… -tendiéndole sus guantes negros. Sakura la miró con más atención- algún día tú también florecerás… serás una buena kunoichi… cuando ese día llegue… podrás usarlos orgullosa…

-itoko-san… no… no entiendo nada… ¿por qué me dices esto? Es como… como si te fueras a ir para siempre…

-y así es… -le confesó.

El rostro de Sakura se descompuso por completo.

-¡¿es ese chico tan importante como para no verme más?! –la conclusión de Sakura, la hizo ver que había tomado una teoría errónea- ¡Eres la única que me quiere! ¡Okasan me grita mucho! ¡Las niñas se meten conmigo! –gritando de desolación, hasta que sus cuerdas bucales no pudieron más, y habló entre susurros y sollozos- solo tengo a Ino… pero ella tiene sus amigas… es guapa… y cualquier día puede abandonarme…

-¡no Sakura! –abrazándola con fuerza. Saber que lo pasaba tan mal, le daban ganas de llevársela de Konoha y hacerse cargo de ella, pero…- yo tampoco quiero irme… te hubiera llevado conmigo si pudiera… pero… -cortándose. Desvelarle que iba a morir en menos de tres semanas era demasiado para una niña tan pequeña.

Sabiendo que si seguía abrazándola, le costaría más marcharse, con sumo pesar se fue separando, donde Sakura no se lo ponía fácil al querer estar en sus brazos un poco más.

-debo irme.

-i… to… ko…

-cuídate. –con ojos borrosos, así veía la figura de su prima por última vez.

Por última vez, se recordaba con tortura.

Retrocediendo paso a paso, no dejaba de observarla, viendo como ella lloraba amargamente, como sus ojos verdes le pedían que la llevara, que no se fuera. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Y tras esa imagen desapareció de su campo visual de un salto. La escuchó gritar su nombre, escuchaba sus lamentos. Y ella no podía hacer nada. Solo abrazarse a sí misma y llorar como ella.

---

Observando su villa y las personas por última vez, Celinda ya no tenía el valor de despedirse en persona como lo había hecho con su prima. Los había visto a todos de lejos como una espectadora mirando la televisión. El Hokage, sus antiguos compañeros de academia, su mejor amiga Hana, Sasuke sentado frente aquel lago, incluso había visitado las tumbas de los padres de Itachi y de su antepasada Kaede.

Ya se había despedido de todos, y ahora era momento de partir hacia un lugar solitario y esperar a la muerte.

Lo único que le pesaba, es que no se había despedido de Itachi. Se había largado, dejándole el colgante que le había regalado, indicándole un abandono y final de su relación. Era una táctica similar como él había hecho con su hermano pequeño, y ahora entendía por qué había hecho que le odiara. Era lo mejor para que sobreviviera y se volviera fuerte, que estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes lamentándose.

Ahora le tocaba al Uchiha mayor odiarla para que no decayera.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dos semanas habían pasado ya.

En un claro que parecía el paraíso al existir únicamente la madre naturaleza, donde el suelo estaba lleno de flores de colores, y un grueso árbol que con sus hojas verdes, era la sombra perfecta para aquellos que se resguardaban del astro Sol. Apoyada sobre el tronco, Celinda contaba los días que le quedaban. Siete.

Y diez desde su llegada.

Cuando lo había encontrado, le había parecido el lugar más bonito para morir, que no lo había dudado más.

Calmada pero con lágrimas, se dedicaba a mirar a lo lejos, como la estación de verano iba finalizando, pero sin aparecer las primeras lluvias.

Era un lugar tan agradable, tan lleno de paz, que empezaba a contrarrestarlo con el estado que empezaba a tener. Sus ropas blancas estaban completamente manchadas de sangre. Sobre sus fosas nasales escurría sangre, lo mismo que de su boca. Su piel se había vuelto tan sensible que al mínimo arañazo comenzaba a sangrar.

En ocasiones como esa, nadie lo habría soportado y se habría suicidado para no soportar tal agonía. Pero se necesitaba valor, y ella no lo tenía.

Y se lamentaba, se aterrorizaba de saber que moriría sola.

Ni coraje tenía para enfrentarse a ese fatídico final en solitario.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte viento sacudió los pétalos de las flores como si anunciasen la llegada de una personalidad divina. Por lo que alzó la cabeza. Ahora estaba en fase crítica y debía evitar a todos los seres vivos a cualquier precio.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Uchiha Itachi a unos metros de distancia. El viento mecía su capa y sus cabellos tapándolos. Su capa medio abierta mostraba su colgante que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

Asustada de que la hubiera encontrado, de que viera su estado tan patético, se irguió con esfuerzo.

-¿qué… qué haces… aquí?

Y para colmo, tuvo que toser escupiendo más líquido carmesí, manchando más aquel césped que la rodeaba de su sangre. Agarrada al tronco, intentaba contener la tos, que no lo viera.

Lo escuchó avanzar hacia ella, inexpresivo, a paso cauteloso y se desesperó.

-¡no te acerques! –pero él seguía su camino con decisión- ¡aléjate de mí! –como si el árbol pudiera protegerla, se apegó a él como una lapa, arañándose con sus cortezas, sangrando más y más- ¡vete! ¡por favor!

Se sintió apartada del grueso árbol para pasar a un lugar más cálido, rodeada de los fuertes brazos de su novio.

-… -su primera impresión fue la sorpresa, pero después recordó que estaba en fase crítica y aquel contacto significa contagio- ¡suéltame! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso solo hizo que tosiera sangre, manchando las ropas del chico, eso la hizo temblar. Si seguían en contacto para él también sería tarde- por favor, aléjate… puedes morir… y tú… y tú aún tienes a tu hermano… él lo acabará entendiendo… aunque yo no esté… vamos, vete… -comentaba desesperada, intentando soltarse del abrazo donde el Uchiha no cedía.

Para su asombro, los labios de Itachi se unieron a los suyos, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, tocando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, saboreando la sangre que encontraba como si de un animal se tratara, siendo ya inevitable el contagio. Al separarse, vio como sus lágrimas caían, mirándolo con pena y angustia.

-¿por… qué…? –preguntaba desolada.

-yo te he arrastrado a esta vida. Nuestro destino no permite que estemos separados. Si tú caes, yo también.

Escuchar esas palabras de su boca, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, por lo que pegó su frente a su pecho, correspondiendo a su abrazo con fuerza. Él ya estaba infectado, por lo que ahora podría mostrar sus muestras afectivas.

-gracias… -le decía entre lágrimas de emoción- gracias…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Siendo ahora dos personas las que ocupaban aquel paisaje, cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que estaban en una cita amorosa, aunque el estado físico de la chica rompería tal idea. Pero era ver a la Haruno, apoyada en su hombro, portando la capa Akatsuki del Uchiha sobre su figura, para imaginar una escena romántica.

-así que Madara-sama… te dijo que yo…

-él ha pasado por una situación similar. Sabía que preferiría estar contigo.

-siento que nuestra historia finalice de esta manera… en parte es culpa mía… por haber sido descuidada…

-… -mirándola- estás equivocada. Ha sido culpa mía por no saber protegerte. Eso demuestra que aunque sea un genio soy un débil si no puedo proteger a la gente que aprecio.

-aunque seas un genio… eres un humano capaz de cometer errores…

-… -sin convencerse, volvió sus ojos negros hacia el vacío.

-Itachi-kun… creo que debo… hablarte sobre lo que te pasará… ahora que estás contagiado…

-…

-cuando… cuando supe que algo me pasaba… y que debido a los nervios no lograba curarme… me fui de la base, en busca de una curandera… por casualidad, me encontré con Tsunade-sama… quién fue ella la que me dijo lo que tenía…

-…

-me dijo que en las dos últimas semanas… tuviera cuidado en no tener contacto con cualquier ser vivo… si se diera el caso de contagio… éste podría relacionarse con otros… ya que yo soy el virus… -soltando una mueca graciosa- así mismo… tu vida podría salvarse… tú aún puedes seguir viviendo…

-…

-Tsunade-sama había investigado este veneno a fondo… me dijo que el infectado por el eje principal… podrá vivir solo si toma diariamente el antídoto… si dejases de tomarlo solo un día… al día siguiente tu final se verá como el mío…

-he dicho que caeré contigo.

-no puedes aún… Itachi-kun… siempre fuiste un hombre de palabra… Madara-sama ha hecho mucho por nosotros… gracias a él, estamos juntos… tuvimos su protección de los demás… además… no puedes dejar a Sasuke-kun… es tu hermano… él si sabe la verdad, no te odiará…

-jamás me creería.

-es cabezota como tú… -reconoció- pero confío en mi prima… tu hermano y mi prima son nuestra esperanza… y tú debes protegerles junto a Madara-sama…

-…

No dijo nada y ella tampoco, ya que estaba cansada.

---

Los días iban pasando, y ellos seguían ahí quietos, sentados, apoyados el uno en el otro. Ella le hablaba, él la abrazaba. Ella no dormía, él tampoco.

Se pasaban las veinticuatro horas aprovechándolas al máximo. Recordando cosas del pasado, comentando las tonterías que habían hecho y que ahora quedaban claras. Hablando de los planes futuros que nunca se darían.

-de verdad… que pensaba que estaba embarazada… después de todo… fuimos tan imprudentes… que me extraña que no haya quedado… -reconoció la chica.

-…

-dime, ¿de verdad te hubiera gustado que tuviéramos un hijo con catorce años?

-siendo mi hermano y yo los únicos de mi clan, habrá que restaurarla desde cero.

-… -riendo por su respuesta- Madara-sama me contó que a veces tomaba… la personalidad de un niño llamado Tobi… porque es la reencarnación de su hijo no nacido… supongo que es una manera suya para no sentirse solo…

-estar solo… es lo que más duele… incluso para un Uchiha frívolo y despiadado como él.

-lo sé muy bien… sino estuvieras a mi lado… me sentiría sola y perdida…

-se aplica también a la inversa. –comentó.

-sí… -viendo como el tinte del cielo se volvía rojo como el color de la sangre- esta será la última vez que vea tan hermoso atardecer… quizás porque mañana es el día de mi muerte… que parece que el cielo se ha pintado… de rojo por mí…

-… -mirándola con gravedad.

-el rojo es el color de la pasión… es lo que dijo tu madre hace tiempo… pero también el de la sangre… -algo vagó en su mente y con dificultades se encaró a Itachi, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas y pálidas- enséñamelo…

-… -con una mueca confusa.

-tu sharingan… quiero verlo… por favor…

Accediendo a su capricho, sin preguntar para qué quería ver su línea sucesoria, Itachi cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos mostrando sus orbes escarlatas.

Los dedos femeninos recorrieron el contorno de sus ojos con cuidado, con suavidad, a pesar de que era ella la que tenía que ser tocada como si fuera una figura de porcelana a punto de romperse.

-tu sharingan… a veces me daba miedo… me recordaba a aquellos ojos del Kyuubi… a ese instinto asesino… … …aquella vez… cuando compartimos habitación… me libraste de mi miedo… con solo verte… tus ojos eran tan sinceros, tan apacibles…

-era muy inocente en aquel tiempo.

-no hay nadie que no tuviera inocencia para perderla más tarde.

-no. –negó sus palabras- la inocencia es sinónimo de pureza. –acariciándole el cabello, donde los mechones quedaban entre sus dedos- y aunque haya mancillado tu cuerpo, aunque estés bañada en sangre, sigues conservando esa pureza que contienen tus ojos.

Sonrió por sus palabras.

Sin apartar sus manos de sus mejillas, se fue acercando a su rostro y unir sus labios en un beso lento y dulce.

-Itachi-kun… podrías… ¿podrías amarme una última vez? –le pidió con ojos suplicantes. Si esa era su última noche juntos, al menos quería estar unida a él en cuerpo.

-¿no será peligroso?

-en nuestra primera vez… me dijiste que ya no me harías daño… nunca más… confío en ti…

Sonriendo como ella, Itachi agradeció el que guardara todo lo que había pasado aquella noche con recelo.

Con cuidado, la acostó sobre la hierba. Sus ojos seguían escarlatas grabando en su mente toda su figura para salvaguardarla y recordarla por siempre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La mañana con los rayos del sol, golpeaban a los dos amantes, quiénes sentados, desnudos, observaban aquel amanecer juntos. Se habían amado durante toda la noche, hasta que ella debido a su enfermedad ya no había podido más. Itachi había sido de lo más tierno y cariñoso como la primera vez cuando se unieron en un solo ser.

Sonriendo satisfecha, apretó su brazo con fuerza.

-¿te quedarás… hasta el final…? –en su pregunta, había la súplica de que se quedara.

-claro.

-… -suspiró de alivio.

-… -acariciándole la cabellera.

-el colgante… que me regalaste… al final te lo has quedado tú… -girándose donde en el cuello del chico lucía aquella dichosa baratija- sabía que te quedaría… bien…

-… -por supuesto que se lo había quedado. Era lo único que tendría de ella y que podría llevar allá donde fuera como recordatorio de la mujer que había amado.

-¿y qué… harás respeto… a tu hermano…?

-lo protegeré hasta que cumpla mi deber para con Madara. Después me reuniré contigo.

-¿eso… significa… que dejarás que te siga… odiando…?

-estará más tranquilo cuando yo esté muerto. –decía con una calma y sonrisa extraña- Madara ya se ocupará de explicarle la verdad.

-de… de verdad… siento… no cumplir… mi… promesa… -se decía culpable por haberle metido en una caja de ilusiones, para darle una decepción mayor.

-… -como respuesta, solo le besó su cabellera blanca a modo de compresión.

Las horas fueron pasando, hasta que repentinamente la Haruno empezó a toser bruscamente, unidos a escalofríos, el sabor metálico en su boca y un dolor interno tan agudo como si se rompiera por dentro. Sin ser capaz de aguantarse por sí misma, cayó como peso muerto, jadeante, sujetándose en la zona del corazón.

-Celinda. –sujetándola. Tocarla fue suficiente para saber que estaba en su último aliento. Respiraba por la boca con dificultad. Su rostro emanaba horror y miedo, sus ojos brillaban donde el líquido escarlata salía de ellos como si llorase lágrimas de sangre- tranquila, estoy aquí.

-… tengo… frío… -decía con los dientes castañeándole.

-está bien, tranquila. –intentaba animarla, aunque eso fuera inútil.

Cogiendo su cuerpo, Itachi la abrazó con fuerza, para proporcionarle un calor que no daba llegado.

-…tengo… miedo… -decía con una voz aguda como si estuviera en un lugar lleno de espíritus dispuestos a castigarla- …Itachi-kun…

-está bien… tranquila… -solo podía decir eso. Su mente siempre ingeniosa no alcanzaba a que pudiera decir algo más. Lloraba como ella, sintiéndose imponente por no ayudarla.

-yo… yo… -hablando con dificultades.

-tranquila… tranquila… -le decía una y otra vez, acunándola, abrazándola con fuerza.

Después de eso, de su boca no salió ningún sonido, solo su respiración entrecortada hasta que después ya no sintió nada de nada, solo su cuerpo caer y más pesado que nunca.

Sin embargo, siguió proporcionándole calor, siguió acunándola, siguió hablándole… siguió llorando de angustia al haberla perdido, teniendo ahora solo sus recuerdos.

Su sonrisa…

Sus ojos puros…

Su voz al llamarle…

Su amor…

Separándola un poco para verla, solo pudo contemplar una figura de rostro desolador que había llorado sangre en vez de gotas saladas.

Frustrado, volvió a abrazar ese cuerpo sin vida, llorando sobre ella, llamándola una y otra vez aunque fuera inútil.

---

En Konoha al mismo tiempo, en la academia para ninjas, donde los alumnos se preparaban para convertirse en gennins, una pequeña Sakura había comenzado a llorar sin razón aparente.

Su mejor amiga Ino que estaba sentada a su lado, se percató de la quietud de su amiga al no seguir con los deberes y al verla llorar, no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero Sakura no podía contestar, volvía a sentir aquel sentimiento de que se le desgarraba el corazón.

Ignoró el hecho de que las otras niñas empezaran a reír y mofarse de ella. Ignoró como la Yamanaka saltaba en su defensa. Ignoró como la sensei se había acercado a ella preocupada. Pero no ignoró la danza de pétalos verdes que se veía tras la ventana.

---

Así mismo, en el Valle del Fin, Madara sentado sobre su propia estatua solo podía contemplar el cielo y aquellos pétalos verdes llegando hasta él, revoloteando perturbadas.

-así ha acabado. –dijo para cerrar su único ojo visible.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al día siguiente, Itachi permanecía en aquel lugar sacado del mismo cielo.

Había dejado de llorar, para volver a su expresión neutra, y así observaba a su novia fallecida.

Todavía no asimilaba que ella estuviera muerta. Durante sus últimos días de vida era consciente que su relación era una cuenta a contrarreloj donde una vez llegado a cero, no podías regresar a la línea de salida.

Así mismo se maldecía por no poder cambiar su destino. De hacer como en la mayoría de las historias románticas y tener un final feliz. Y como en esas historias ser el autor para crear una historia mucho mejor.

Eso lo hacía preguntar, ¿qué hubiera pasado, si sus padres la adoptaran? Ella había vivido desgraciada entre su propia familia. Su tía la había golpeado fuertemente. Eran motivos suficientes para que su madre cómo Haruno que había sido, tomase su custodia sin problemas.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese logrado su objetivo de encontrar la felicidad para sus padres, aunque eso significara dejarla en Konoha y aniquilar a su clan? Pues era más que un hecho, que su clan debería ser exterminado. Se hubiera necesitado de un milagro para hacerles cambiar de opinión sobre aquel maldito golpe de estado.

¿Qué?

Se preguntaba.

Y ahora todo lo había perdido. Absolutamente todo.

Mirándola, no se perdía detalle de lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Muy pronto se convertiría en huesos. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que no podría inmortalizarla por mucho que lo deseara. Tenía que darle un descanso y que otros la adoraran como él.

Con sumo pesar, se levantó con ella todavía en brazos, decidido a regresar a Konoha, para devolvérsela… y para hacerse más despiadado…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una muchacha adolescente, se estiraba del ejercicio que había hecho. A su alrededor, tres perros vivaces, buscaban sus caricias, que la joven no tardó en proporcionarles con una sonrisa.

-Hana, debemos seguir. –había dicho la voz imponente de una mujer donde a su lado un maravilloso perro le acompañaba.

-dame un respiro okasan. Sé que porque soy chuunin tienes que darme más caña, pero solo un minuto. –pedía la joven Inuzuka fastidiada.

-esta juventud de hoy en día. –cruzándose de brazos malhumorada.

Hana observó el cejo fruncido de su madre. Aparentemente a primera vista, parecía haber superado la muerte de su compañera de equipo Ayame o Mikoto Uchiha. Pero claro, era apariencia. Desde que se supo su muerte, no dejaba de entrenarse, de entrenarla a ella, donde comprendía que a través del entrenamiento olvidaba la cruel realidad. A ella le pasaba igual. Saber que su mejor amiga había sido raptada y en paradero desconocido, la inquietaba.

Acariciando el lomo de uno de sus fieles Haimaru Sankyodai, pedía que al menos siguiera viva. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle. La experiencia adquirida en el campo médico para animales, su sueño de ser veterinaria que…

Un olor reconocido, la hizo alzar la mirada al cielo, aspirando más ese olor. El gruñido de sus perros que también lo habían olido, le confirmaron sus sospechas. La expresión grave de su madre, más.

Sin más, dio media vuelta hacia aquel olor donde escuchó el llamado de su madre en la lejanía. Sus perros, iban con ella.

A medida que se acercaba, varios olores se mezclaron a los que ese bastardo desprendía.

Sangre…

Su amiga…

-no…

Se paró cuando lo tuvo de frente, y tal cómo había olido, la sangre parecía rodearle… pero no suya… y cargando en sus brazos, ahí estaba ella… llena de sangre, con un rostro bañado en horror…

Sus perros no tardaron en mostrar sus colmillos, y ella no pudo evitar mostrar su rabia.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!

Inexpresivo, así estaba Uchiha Itachi. Sus ojos tapados por su cabello, solo miraron el cuerpo inerte.

Hana observó como acercaba ese cuerpo a sus labios, donde susurró algo intangible. De hecho, si su oído no le fallaba, había escuchado un "gomen" escapar de sus labios.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó después, la dejó más que horrorizada al ver como tiraba al suelo con brusquedad el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

-¡CELINDA! –sus piernas corrieron hasta ella, cogiéndola, para comprobar sus constantes vitales. Y tal cómo temía, Celinda estaba en un lugar inalcanzable para cualquier ser vivo. Llorando de rabia, con ojos cargados de odio y rencor, los enfocó al inexpresivo Uchiha- ¡¡BASTARDO!! ¡¡ASESINO!! –apretando los dientes, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos oscuros- ¡¿POR QUÉ A ELLA?! ¡¡ELLA TE AMABA MÁS QUE A NADIE!! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA MATASTE?!

-… -que creyera que había sido el asesino de su novia, dejaba la imagen que deseaba.

-¡¡RESPONDE!! –exigió saber la Inuzuka.

-ya no me hace falta. –respondió con sequedad.

-eso significa… que tú… ¡¿tú la secuestraste?!

-…

-¡¡TRAIDOR!! ¡¡ASESINO!! ¡¡ERES DESPRECIBALE!! ¡¡MISERABLE!! ¡¡PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!!

Y esas eran las palabras que lo denominarían de ahora en adelante. Miró de nuevo a Celinda, donde ella era la única capaz de perdonar lo que era y proporcionarle felicidad igualmente.

Notó como lo rodeaban, donde los tres canes y la propia Hana estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a él.

-no tengo intención de provocar una pelea. –decía tranquilo. No tenía ganas de pelear. Solo quería aislarse durante un tiempo y sufrir su pérdida en solitario.

-¡NO TE DEJAREMOS MARCHAR! ¡TE MATARÉ POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO! POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A CELINDA!

-¡Hana! –la aparición Tsume Inuzuka, hizo que se sumara a más rivales que querían vencerle. Y que viera a su novia muerta, la motivaba a combatir, pese a que él era Uchiha Itachi, uno de los shinobis más fuertes que Konoha había tenido- ¡Kuromaru, atácale!

Pero él solo había devuelto a su novia a su hogar, solo quería dejarla entre los suyos. Que tuviera un lugar donde descansar y que sus personas queridas la visitaran.

Sin dejar que le tocaran, desapareció misteriosamente como su antepasado hacía.

-¿qué…? –había preguntado Tsume confusa- Kuromaru, ¡encuentra su rastro! Debe de estar por aquí cerca. Hana…

Pero al voltearse para dar la orden a su hija, se la encontró llorando sobre el cuerpo de la peliblanca.

Aquella escena tan desoladora, la recordó a ella misma hace meses cuando vio el cadáver de su amiga Ayame, sin aceptar su muerte. En ese momento, maldecía por haberse divorciado y no tener el abrazo amigo de alguien para consolarla. Sabiendo que su hija necesitaba de ese abrazo, detuvo a Kuromaru de la misión de encontrar al Uchiha traidor, se acercó a su hija, separándola con suavidad del cuerpo y abrazarla, donde Hana lloró llena de impotencia, agarrándose a sus ropas con fuerza, preguntándose porqué ella… por qué…

Los cuatro perros las rodearon donde sentados procedieron a aullar al cielo, como si ese fuera la forma de expresar su lamento por el que sus dueñas pasaban.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi regresaba a la guarida del Akatsuki, donde minutos atrás, Pein había reunido a todos los miembros, los cuales se habían girado para ver cómo el Uchiha lucía extrañamente más inexpresivo de lo habitual.

-neh Itachi-san, ¿sucede algo?

Kisame había sido el primero en acercarse y preguntar por su estado, pero solo consiguió que continuara su rumbo, como si pasara de él. Y sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia su habitación para encerrarse y lamentarse.

-¿qué le pasa a ese chiquillo? –preguntó Kakuzu.

Konan, conocedora de todo, solo agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

-acaso, ¿no sabe que tenemos una reunión dónde él debe estar presente? Yo tengo cosas que hacer y no me gusta que me hagan esperar. –argumentó Sasori malhumorado.

-el motivo de esta reunión concierne a Itachi, por lo que no es necesario que esté presente. –anunció Pein, para proseguir- Haruno Celinda ha muerto… a manos de Uchiha Itachi.

Mentira.

Y eso era algo que sabían tanto Pein como Konan.

Pero había sido "Él" quién les había contado toda la verdad, alegando que les hicieran creer a los demás, que Itachi era el culpable. Ya había hecho creer a Konoha de ello, que deberían mantener esa versión.

Sasori y Kakuzu quiénes no tenían el sentimiento de compañerismo, aquella baja les daba lo mismo. Pero saber que el Uchiha era un ser sin escrúpulos lo vitoreaban por ello.

Todo lo contrario a Kisame y Zetsu que como testigos de las reacciones a veces raras de Itachi hacia la chica, les extrañaba que la hubiera matado.

Un quinto personaje, Orochimaru, veía bien clara aquella mentira. Entre las sombras que aquella guarida ofrecía, sonreía con maldad.

Él sabía quién la había matado en realidad. Y cómo había muerto. No obstante, por algo se había aliado hace tiempo con Danzo. Aquel viejo quería deshacerse de todos los Uchihas y las Harunos raras. Y él quería el poder codiciado de los Uchihas, pero como Itachi, era un criminal de rango S en Konoha. Danzo le pasaba por alto sus fechorías, y él a cambio se libraría del Uchiha más peligroso, en este caso Itachi, en su momento de debilidad. Y ese era el momento.

-

Encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, Itachi sentado sobre el alfeizar, con el mismo rostro neutro y los ojos tapados por su cabellera negra, se dedicaba a observar el paisaje lluvioso que ofrecía el exterior, donde el cielo parecía llorar por él.

Algo que seguramente, "Él" habría hecho por propia voluntad, considerándolo como día de luto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero no hizo el amago de responder o de voltearse. No quería ver a nadie. No quería ver la cara compasiva de Konan. No quería escuchar a su antepasado, con sus ánimos, comprendiendo su dolor. No quería ver al Líder para que le dijera que tendrían una nueva misión junto a Kisame. No quería ver al pescado azul para que le asaltara a preguntas que no le daría respuesta.

Nada.

No quería nada.

-¿Itachi-kun?

Y menos quería lidiar con esa serpiente asquerosa.

Escuchó como giraba el picaporte y se internaba en su habitación sin permiso. Pero no tenía ganas de contestarle.

-no se te ve muy alegre que digamos. –inquirió burlón.

El tono serpentino de Orochimaru hizo que mostrara una expresión dura y fría.

-claro que nunca has sido un chico alegre, con excepción de la Haruno.

-…

Itachi se giró a verle, con la ira encendida. ¿Estaba hurgando en la yaga a propósito?

-como sannin, conozco toda la historia que envolvió al primer Uchiha cayendo en desgracia, al igual que tu padre, y ahora la mala suerte te ha perseguido a ti. –a pesar de sus palabras reía divertido- sé que no has sido el culpable de su muerte y sé que a pesar de tu máscara inmune, estás completamente destrozado. Algo no muy común, teniendo en cuenta que los Uchihas sois unos insensibles y unos ariscos.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó directo, sabiendo que no había ido hasta su habitación para soltar farfulladas.

-comprobar tu poder. Saber hasta qué punto es cierto, el hecho de que has matado a todo el clan Uchiha, tú solito.

Era una clara invitación de enfrentamiento, así como la desconfianza de que pudiera asesinar a su clan con sus propias manos. Y realmente, sería algo que no podría hacer solo. La furia y la ira había sido lo que le habían rodeado y ejecutar algo imposible, incluso para él.

Y ahora Orochimaru lo descubriría en su piel, pues esa furia e ira volvían a invadirle…

Estaba muy enfadado con el destino que le había tocado; muy dolido por la pérdida de su novia; muy molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de protegerla… y ya nadie estaría para devolverlo al mundo de la luz.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Siete años después…

Itachi no dejaba de observar la lluvia, empapándose completamente, mientras que Kisame no dejaba de recriminarle por segunda vez por lo mismo.

En sus manos, sujetaba con fuerza el frasco que contenía el antídoto y que durante todos esos años no dejaba de tomárselo día tras día, con excepción de ayer.

La contraindicación era que ese día moriría por aquella enfermedad que su novia había padecido.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, contando las horas que le quedaba.

Ya había hecho todo lo que le debía a Madara. Incluso había tenido tiempo para despedirse de él, y confiarle a su hermano.

Sin embargo, tenía una espinita clavada en su pecho, donde algo le indicaba que su antepasado no era de tan confiar, como parecía. El recuerdo de que había algo más para la captura de Bijuus, le inquietaba.

Las primeras toses, síntomas de aquella enfermedad, le recordaron que ya no había vuelto atrás y libraría la última batalla con su hermano. Pero no para matarlo. No para dejar que le matara.

-

_-no permitas que tu hermano te mate…_

-

Recordó sus palabras en aquellos días delicados. Pero enfrentarse a él, era inevitable, para salvar a su ototo.

Sabía de buenas fuentes, todo lo que le había sucedido a lo largo de su vida. Sabía que Orochimaru le tenía controlado con el sello maldito. Sabía que Sasuke necesitaba sus ojos, para que no temiera una ceguera como él la había temido.

Sí.

Él estaba dispuesto a darle sus ojos y su poder, para que viviera feliz y sin complicaciones.

-Kisame. –Hoshizaki levantó la cabeza curioso de que el Uchiha empezara una conversación- debemos separarnos.

-¿eh?

-es el momento de enfrentarme a mi hermano y él será el que salga victorioso.

-pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? No es propio de ti hablar de esa manera.

-… -cerrando los ojos por un momento- Kisame, ahora ya sabes que el Mizukage y el fundador del Akatsuki, son en realidad la misma persona, Uchiha Madara.

-…

-durante estos años, te he visto como alguien digno de confianza. Es justo que sepas toda la historia que me rodea, para que cuides de mi hermano.

Kisame tragó saliva, y procedió a escucharle en silencio. Era la primera vez que aquel Uchiha hablaba de más, y lo más relevante es que se estaba sincerando, tratándolo no como a un compañero, sino como a un amigo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Itachi abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de cómo el tiempo pasaba deprisa cuánto estabas al borde de la muerte.

Tras haberle contado a Kisame toda la historia, le había pedido una última petición de interceptar a los compañeros de su hermano, para luchar con él a solas.

Sus ojos siempre escarlatas, desde la muerte de su novia, se enfocaban en el lugar destinado a morir.

La guarida Uchiha donde había sentido por primera vez el amor.

Sentado sobre la gran silla de piedra, en su mente repasó todos los buenos momentos, así como revivir las escenas del pasado en aquel día en que el Kyuubi había atacado Konoha.

Podía verla a ella de niña, acunando a su prima Sakura con una ternura que le había llamado la atención. Su sonrisa siempre radiante, sus gestos, todo que hizo que lo enamorara con solo cuatro años. Su instinto de protección había sido mucho mayor que el que tenía con Sasuke. Odiaba cuando se metían con ella. Le fastidiaba que le hubiera ignorado. Se sentía relajado cuando estaba a su lado.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, llegando a su memoria, su figura desnuda al unirse en cuerpo por última vez. Su rostro sonriente pero lleno de dolor por la enfermedad. Sus lágrimas de pena.

Todo había estado guardado en su cerebro como tortura durante aquellos siete largos años.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, donde la visión de las escenas de su novia de niña se iban esfumando dando lugar a un presente más que fastidioso.

Su hermano pequeño ya había llegado y le miraba con odio.

-¿qué es lo que ves? –le preguntó.

-veo tu muerte.

Internamente sonrió.

Esta vez Sasuke no estaba engañado.

Itachi moriría para al fin reencontrarse con su amada Celinda, no sin antes meterse en el papel de hermano cruel y despiadado, librarle de lo que le tenía prisionero, darle su poder y finalmente pedirle disculpas por no cumplir aquella promesa que de pequeño, le tenía a Sasuke tan entusiasmado.

Porque después de todo, aunque Itachi amara con máxima prioridad a su novia. Su hermano pequeño ocupaba el segundo puesto en las personas que tanto apreciaba, siendo para él, más que un hermano… un hijo… su hijo…

-perdóname… -murmuró, culpable de todo el sufrimiento que su hermano había padecido.

-

_Tras acabar el relato, Sasuke no podía más que sentirse culpable, pero entendiendo porque en el combate, su hermano había estado más a la defensiva que a la ofensiva._

_-parece que esta vez crees lo que te he dicho._

_-… _

_-Itachi murió por una simple enfermedad. Solo para que tú te liberaras del peso de esta venganza sin sentido y que yo pudiera contarte la verdad para que tengas la vida feliz que él tanto ansiaba._

_-…_

_-¿no piensas decir nada? –había preguntado el Uchiha mayor._

_-¿qué quieres que diga? –se preguntaba frustrado- ¡¿por qué dejó que siguiera creyendo una farsa y odiarle cuando era inocente?! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué no me llevó con él?! –recordando con dolor, la soledad que durante tantos años había vivido. Ver a sus antiguos compañeros de academia con sus padres y familiares, felices y sonrientes, le irritaba, porque él no tenía a nadie._

_-fue un error, el mayor error de su vida. Pero de haberte llevado, podría sucederte lo que le pasó a Celinda. Y probablemente Itachi acabaría por autodestruirse. Y todos los Uchihas se extinguirían, que era el objetivo de Danzo._

_Danzo…_

_Pensó Sasuke._

_Danzo era el culpable de todo. Si él no estuviera, sus padres seguirían vivos y no odiaría a Itachi. _

_Sin duda, matar a aquel viejo era su nueva venganza y que cumpliría ahora mismo. Por sus padres, por su hermano y por la novia de su hermano que la cumpliría sin vacilar._

_-… -decidido, se levantó bruscamente._

_-¿qué piensas hacer?_

_-está muy claro. Mataré a ese Danzo y a todo el que lo defienda._

_-está bien. Solo que recuerda un detalle muy importante. Nunca has matado. Tanto Orochimaru, como Deidara y tu hermano, fueron ellos los que cayeron. Matar y ejecutar una venganza se dice mucho a la ligera, pero cuando matas de verdad, el sentimiento de vacío no podrás evitarlo. Te sentirás tan abrumado, que matar será lo único que te calme. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_-me da igual lo que me pase. Matarle es lo único que deseo._

_-por mí vale, si quieres acabar siendo un amargado y un perdedor._

_-¿perdedor? –mirándole de reojo. Lo de amargado lo entendía, pero, ¿a qué venía lo de perdedor?_

_-¡así es! –contestó tajante y mirarle con la misma furia que el joven, pese a que estaba con máscara- un perdedor que sabiendo toda la historia, ignora el destino al que está atado, dejando a la chica con alguien del que no está enamorada. –eso hablaba en claro de que se refería a Sakura con Naruto._

_-¡una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra!_

_-¡¿es que tú eres tonto o solo te lo haces?! –consiguiendo enfadar más al pequeño Uchiha- te lanzas a matar a Danzo sin más, ¿y piensas que Sakura no te mirará con miedo después?_

_-…_

_-si aquella vez le conté a Celinda la verdad, fue porque no pude detener a tu hermano. Y tú vas a joder sin remedio todo el asunto, al actuar como un crío que necesita de venganzas para alimentarse. Créeme que después de Danzo vendrá una nueva cara, quizás la Godaime, de la que quieras vengarte y poco a poco acabarás siendo el enemigo de todos. Incluso de Sakura._

_-…_

_-haz lo que quieras, si así quieres terminar tu destino. En tus manos estaba el futuro, pero ahora veo que llevarás de por vida la palabra perdedor a la espalda. –girándose para marcharse- compadezco a tus padres y a tu hermano que han de estar lamentándose desde sus tumbas. –fue lo último que agregó, antes de lanzarle la fotografía y dejarle solo._

_Sasuke agachó la cabeza para ver aquella impresión tomada hace años, donde aparentemente, nada había cambiado en su persona. Su maestro sonreía con pena por el comportamiento que Naruto y él tenían. Naruto mirándole molesto y con odio. Y Sakura era la única que sonreía feliz y emocionada, en el centro… representando el perfecto cuadro de un triángulo amoroso. _

_Pero ella le amaba a él. Se lo había confesado abiertamente, había llorado por su partida, le había rogado que no se fuera y él la despreció y como últimas palabras, le había dicho un simple __gracias__._

_Cogió la fotografía quedándose con el rostro risueño de la pelirosa._

_-Sakura… -susurró su nombre._

_Incluso hace meses, cuando se reencontraron, ella lo había mirado con asombro, con la palabra estancada en la boca, llamándolo cariñosamente como antaño._

_Y después de haber dejado K.O. a Naruto y a su sustituto, ella lo había mirado desafiante, decidida, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él._

_Eso lo había cogido por sorpresa, porque nunca antes lo había tratado como a un rival. Y lo había enfurecido, porque aquellas palabras de hace tres años…_

_-_

"_-te amo con todo mi corazón."_

_-_

…_le habían sonado hipócritas, dichas como último recurso para que no se marchara._

_Pero…_

_-_

"_-…te apoyaré en tu venganza…"_

"_-…nos lo pasaremos bien todos los días…"_

"_-…sino puedes quedarte… llévame contigo…"_

_-_

_¿Cómo iban a ser unas palabras hipócritas si hasta estaba dispuesta a abandonar a los suyos para irse con él?_

_-_

"_-¡Sasuke-kun!"_

_-_

_Siempre llorando por él, en circunstancias delicadas, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sonriéndole ampliamente. Deprimiéndose por su constante desprecio._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si tuviera una lucha interior._

_Era difícil que tras un amor como el suyo, se esfumara así sin más, pese al tiempo y la distancia. _

_Pero, si seguía en la misma posición, ella se dejaría embaucar por el usuratonkachi de Naruto. Bien testigo era de que a veces se emocionaba por las tonterías que el Uzumaki hacía. _

_Y como Madara había dicho, él acabaría siendo un perdedor._

_¡NO! _

_¡No lo era!_

_Abrió los ojos decidido con el sharingan incluído._

_La llevaría con él y no permitiría que cayese en el mismo destino que las demás. _

CONTINURARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, los destinos del pasado ya han finalizado, por lo que ahora tocará el presente destinado a Sasuke y Sakura.

En el anterior capítulo dije que había llorado, pero al releerlo no me pasó, por lo que creo que debido a que escribía lento y me imaginaba la escena con todos los detalles que eso produjo en mí las lágrimas. Aunque bueno, si consigo haceros llorar, me sentiré feliz. Jejeje, que mala soy.

Como podéis ver estamos en la recta final, solo dos capítulos más si no lo alargo como pasó con este y el fic tendrá su fin. Muchos aún dudáis de que el destino de Sasuke y Sakura acabe en tragedia, y lo repito otra vez, ¡NO! Ellos serán felices. Claro que no penséis que el siguiente cap va a ir todo de rosas. Jejeje.

Pues nada más, espero que hayáis disfrutado del destino de Itachi x Celinda y del final que tuvieron. Espero vuestros reviews con ansia.

-

ÚLTIMO DESTINO: EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ EL FUTURO (Sasuke x Sakura)

~ _**Primera Parte:**__ Elección_~

-

'Atori'


	13. CAPÍTULO 4 1ª Parte A

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2: **Lemon/Lime. Muy ligero

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas:** en este capítulo Sasuke x Sakura

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_-… Mataré a ese Danzo y a todo el que lo defienda…_

_-…un perdedor que sabiendo toda la historia, ignora el destino al que está atado, dejando a la chica con alguien del que no está enamorada… _

_-…¿piensas que Sakura no te mirará con miedo después?..._

_-…poco a poco acabarás siendo el enemigo de todos. Incluso de Sakura…_

_-…En tus manos estaba el futuro…_

_-…Sakura -susurró su nombre…_

"_-te amo con todo mi corazón."_

"_-…te apoyaré en tu venganza…"_

"_-…nos lo pasaremos bien todos los días…"_

"_-…sino puedes quedarte… llévame contigo…"_

"_-¡Sasuke-kun!"_

…_Abrió los ojos decidido con el sharingan incluido._

_La llevaría con él y no permitiría que cayese en el mismo destino que las demás… _

DESTINO 4: EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ EL FUTURO

~ _**Primera Parte:**__ Elección_~

'_No es lo que parece'_

Equipado con su espada y con la nueva capa de Akatsuki, Sasuke caminaba a grandes zancadas por el largo y oscuro pasillo con la determinación pintada en sus ojos.

Matar a Danzo, su nuevo objetivo.

Llevar a Sakura consigo, su consolación y su esperanza.

Por el camino, pudo escuchar como sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, especialmente Suigetsu, discutía con alguien del Akatsuki. Kisame le parecía. Pero le daba igual. Ahora no tenía tiempo para hacer de mediador. Ahora lo más importante era ir a Konoha y cumplir su doble misión.

Pasando por la puerta abierta donde los pocos Akatsukis que quedaban, discutían con los nuevos integrantes; solo Pein, Konan y Juugo notaron su presencia.

La pareja Akatsuki solo pudieron quedársele mirando con extraña expresión, mientras que Juugo, no tardó en salir de aquel cuarto.

-Sasuke, ¿ocurre algo?

El Uchiha se paró, pero siguió dándole la espalda.

-tengo que hacer algo muy importante. Quedareis aquí. Procura no perder el control y vigila que Suigetsu no haga estupideces.

-ah… está bien… pero, ¿estás seguro de querer ir solo? –inquirió preocupado.

-es algo que debo hacer solo.

-… -aunque no comprendía nada, solo pudo asentir.

-…

No hubo más palabras, Sasuke prosiguió su camino con el altivo de un rey poderoso y arrogante.

Así se le quedó viendo Juugo, más Tobi/Madara oculto entre las sombras, donde podía apreciarse una sonrisa de triunfo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El viento agitaba con fuerza todo lo que se encontraba por Konoha, como si presintiera un mal que pronto avecinaría a la villa.

Sin embargo ese fenómeno no parecía alterar a Sakura, aunque eso no quisiera decir que la chica estuviera tranquila.

Encerrada en su habitación, la joven dormía inquieta, moviéndose de un lado para otro, con un rostro desolador, teniendo aquella pesadilla tan real que podía sentirla en sus carnes.

_-…volveré a marcharme…_

La imagen de su prima en aquel sueño, se mezclaba con otras escenas del pasado, algunas agradables y otras no tanto.

_-…debes estar con Sasuke-kun y ayudarlo…_

El sudor comenzó a perlar su cuerpo, así como a empezar a respirar agitadamente. La figura de su prima marchándose.

_-¡NO ME DEJES! –gritaba una Sakura en edad actual, para pararse repentinamente al ver como una columna de fuego se había interpuesto en su camino._

_Después de aquello, todo se convirtió en negro._

_Sakura empezó a tener escalofríos._

_Tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento._

_Repentinamente sintió el calor del fuego a su espalda. Asustada e intrigada, se fue girando lentamente para quedarse petrificada ante la escena que se reproducía ante sus ojos._

_Allí se encontraba su prima, con sus manos atadas a la única cuerda que la sujetaba y sus pies colgando; su rostro estaba bañado en la desconsolación acompañados de la sangre escarlata que cubría también por sus ropajes blancos que acostumbraba a usar._

_-i… to… ko… -pronunció débilmente sin querer creer lo que veía._

_Como si se tratara de un truco de magia, el fuego hizo acto de presencia sobre sus pies, rodeándola, creciendo, tratándola como una bruja al quemarla en la hoguera._

_Sakura asustada, no perdió el tiempo, y corrió hacia ella para salvarla. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba, parecía que no avanzaba nada, sino que se alejaba. Eso empezó a desesperarla y a volverla loca porque parecía que la figura de su prima se transformaba en la de una mujer de cabellos azules, para luego volver ser a su prima… cambiar de nuevo a aquella mujer… _

_Así sucesivamente, hasta que la figura de aquella mujer que gritaba sin que nadie la auxiliara, terminó siendo la propia Sakura, por lo que la Sakura que corría se detuvo bruscamente aterrorizada._

_Segundos después, vio una figura masculina con una antorcha prendida, escrutándola con sus ojos negros._

_Extrañamente se encontró atada como las figuras que había visto. A ese hombre conjurar un misterioso sello donde troncos de madera la cubrieron hasta las rodillas._

_-¡arde para limpiar tu pecado!_

_Y acto seguido echó la antorcha, donde de inmediato los troncos se quemaron sin piedad._

_Y Sakura gritó…_

Sakura se despertó de golpe; sentándose bruscamente en la propia cama; respirando con fuerza; sintiendo aquel sueño tan real que hasta temblaba de miedo.

Quizás por paranoia, que se tocó una de sus extremidades superiores sintiéndola tan caliente como el fuego que le había rodeado.

De inmediato apartó su mano y necesitada de consuelo, se abrazó a sí misma, murmurando una y otra vez.

-tranquila… solo fue un sueño… solo un sueño…

Pero de verdad que le había parecido tan real, que empezaba a pensar sino sería una especie de premonición de lo que le había sucedido a su prima y le sucedería a ella en un futuro.

Aunque recordándolo bien, que ella supiera no conocía a ningún hombre moreno de ojos negros y de cabellera larga de un castaño oscuro tirando a negro. Además sus ropas parecían un tanto anticuadas. Y…

_-¡arde para limpiar tu pecado!_

Y… ¿qué pecado tan mortal cometería para ser ejecutada de manera tan dolorosa?

De la misma manera se preguntaba, ¿quién rayos habría sido esa mujer desconocida de cabellos azulados?

Solo había aparecido fugazmente, pero fue suficiente para que le recordara a alguien, aunque no caía a quién.

Quizás a Hinata por tener un color de pelo semejante.

Y luego estaba su prima… vestida como la última vez que la había visto. Con el mismo peinado que usaba desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Con el rojo cubriéndola.

Viéndola morir en sueños… sin poder hacer nada… como siempre…

Sus ojos impregnados en lágrimas viajaron hasta la cesta con las especias que esa misma tarde había recogido para elaborar una nueva medicina.

Lo único que podía hacer.

Habían pasado casi tres años, y durante ese tiempo había sido entrenada por uno de los Grandes, y sin embargo, seguía siendo un estorbo a la hora de pelear. Para lo único que servía era para preparar antídotos y curar a los demás.

¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Naruto a traer a Sasuke-kun de regreso si todavía no tenía el honor de autoproclamarse kunoichi?

Una triste sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

_-…algún día tú también florecerás… serás una buena kunoichi… cuando ese día llegue… podrás usarlos orgullosa… -mientras le tendía sus guantes negros._

Y en realidad acabó por usarlos cuando ella misma creía serlo.

Cuando había luchado contra aquel Akatsuki en Suna, comprobó lo muy verde que estaba. Por no hablar lo sucedido meses después…

El encuentro con Sasuke…

No había hecho nada para traerlo…

Solo mirarle y tener el alivio de haberlo visto sano y sin que Orochimaru lo tomase como recipiente…

Y ya estaba.

Eso era lo único que había hecho.

Era tan inútil como patética. Eso lo sabía, pero es que necesitaba tanto tener a Sasuke de regreso, porque sin él, no tendría confianza ni ganas de vivir.

Lo necesitaba tanto que la soledad empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

-si al menos estuvieras, itoko-san. –con su prima sabría cómo lidiarlo, cómo superarlo, cómo recuperar su autoestima y la confianza para traer de regreso a Sasuke- ¡¿por qué tuviste qué dejarme y morir?! –espetó con rabia y más lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas como aguaceros.

Tras unos minutos más de desahogo, Sakura comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

Se rió de sí misma, al verse con la ropa de calle llena de tierra, y ahora de sus lágrimas.

Lamentable.

Tenía un aspecto lamentable.

-Sakura, así asustarás a cualquiera que te vea. –se burló de sí misma.

Sin esperar más tiempo, se dirigió al baño y darse una ducha.

Quizás le hiciera bien que el agua le quitara las penas por unos momentos y que estas se fueran por el desagüe.

Además tenía que quitarse los restos de tierra y barro incrustados en sus dedos.

Durante todo el día había estado buscando por el bosque, aquellas plantas medicinales, donde algunas de ellas se encontraban en sitios de alto riesgo.

Pero todo era para él.

-por él… -murmuró cuando se dejó envolver cuerpo entero por el agua de la ducha.

Mientras que Sakura se duchaba, una sombra comenzaba a llegar a Konoha tan veloz, como la aparición de una tormenta que apenas da tiempo a verla.

Burlando fácilmente a la seguridad de Konoha, se internó en la villa como intruso con un objetivo en mente.

Tras ducharse, Sakura se sentía un poco mejor. Sentía aquel sueño evaporizándose. La pena disminuida para tener un poco más de ánimo. Y la confianza de que aún tenía compañeros que la apoyaban como Naruto.

Sonrió con ternura al recordar una y otra vez su espontaneidad y su aire positivo que lograban contagiarla de manera enigmática.

-Naruto… -pronunció.

Justo en ese momento, las ventanas de su habitación se abrieron con tal violencia que sobresaltó a la Haruno.

El frío se coló en la habitación, por lo que al haber salido de la ducha recientemente, sintió el frío por todo su piel, erizándole los vellos.

Corrió a cerrar las ventanas con seguro, para después frotar sus brazos desnudos y recuperar el calor.

Pero se detuvo al ver a una figura dentro de su habitación, plantado en medio de la oscuridad, siendo imposible verle el rostro.

-¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…

Sakura de inmediato tomó aire ofensivo. La furia de que alguien entrara en su habitación a altas horas de la noche, y aún por encima, estando con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ligera solo podía pensar en pervertidos. Y el único interesado en acudir a su habitación y espiarla era…

-¡Naruto! ¡Eres tú! ¿Verdad? –más furiosa, fue apretando el puño acumulando tanta chakra como le fuera posible y darle un boleto gratis de ida al hospital, a la sala de cirugía plástica.

-¡hn! Es un insulto que me compares con ese usuratonkachi.

La ira de Sakura fue disminuyendo tan radicalmente, así como aumentar vertiginosamente su sorpresa al escuchar esa voz masculina tan conocida que lograba quitarle el aliento de vida.

-Sas… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Aún así, se negaba a creer que Sasuke… que Uchiha Sasuke… el Uchiha Sasuke que ella conocía… el que estaba fugitivo… el que se había ido por voluntad propia… el que la despreciaba… estuviera ahí delante, en su propia habitación.

-…

Lo vio caminar hacia ella.

La oscuridad de la habitación donde tenía como única luz, la luz de la luna, impedía ver su figura. Pero según avanzaba, el corazón de Sakura bombardeaba con tanta fuerza que fue suficiente prueba para convencerse de que aquella persona era su Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun… -ensanchando inevitablemente una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras las lágrimas descendían por su mejilla, producto de la emoción y la alegría.

Poco a poco pudo entrever esa forma de tener el pelo, único en su persona. Su andar lento pero confiado.

Era él.

Sasuke estaba en Konoha.

Había regresado.

Sakura se dirigió a él a pasos agigantados y recibirlo con un abrazo.

Pero…

Cuando lo tuvo a la luz…

Sakura quedó quieta… estática… temblando… con la mirada clavada en lo que llevaba puesto…

-ven conmigo.

Y aquellas palabras fueron el remate final para dejarla desconcertada.

Blanca como el papel, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Sakura sentía que dentro de poco se caería.

¿Ir con él?

¿Había escuchado bien?

Esas palabras por las que siempre había soñado, ¿habían salido realmente de los labios de Sasuke-kun?

Lo miró, buscando algo que la llevara a descubrir que se había equivocado y que ese era un Sasuke falso.

Con sus ojos verdes, comenzó su análisis, empezando por su cabello negro-azulado. El flequillo era lo único que tenía diferente. Por lo demás, esos ojos fríos capaces de callarla y babear como la niña de antaño; su corazón agitado, como siempre le pasaba cuando Sasuke estaba a dos metros de distancia; la palidez de su tez; sus hombros fuertes y anchos; sus músculos marcados por aquellas prendas, donde a su lado, ella sería una simple muñeca de porcelana.

Meneó la cabeza varias veces.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Buscando alguna evidencia de que ese Sasuke era falso o babeando por lo que los años habían hecho en su cuerpo?

Volviendo a mirar a esos ojos, que la miraban en profundidad; llevándose su mano a su propio pecho, a la zona del corazón, sintió su latir acelerado queriendo salírsele del pecho; no pudo más que aceptar que ese era el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke.

Él había vuelto.

Él le proponía que se fueran juntos.

Lo que siempre había deseado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a medida que extendía la otra mano y aceptar la de Sasuke, dispuesta a irse, a marcharse juntos…

El viento azotando con violencia sobre la ventana, hizo que Sakura detuviera su propósito y se abrigara a sí misma por el frío recibido. Al ver de nuevo a Sasuke la capa ondeante de Akatsuki, la cordura y la razón regresaron a la joven.

-Sakura. –apremió el joven con su mano todavía extendida.

-¿por qué vas vestido como Akatsuki? –fue su primera pregunta.

-… -Sasuke se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido y confuso.

-¿es un trofeo de guerra por haber derrotado a tu hermano o… -temblándole la voz, deseando por todos los dioses que no fuera cierto- es que ahora formas parte del Akatsuki?

-… -un suspiro, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la mano como peso muerto.

-dime que no formas parte del Akatsuki. –aquella actitud le dejaba en claro a Sakura la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no, no quería aceptarlo. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y mirar borrosa aquella figura oscura- ¡por favor! –le rogó para que desmintiera su teoría. No quería que Sasuke fuera un Akatsuki, no quería.

Podía soportar que la rechazara; que no viviera a su lado como pareja; que la despreciara como amiga; pero no quería que su nombre estuviera en el libro bingo de criminales de grado S.

¡Eso no!

-el Akatsuki es el lugar donde pertenezco.

Esa respuesta, dejó a Sakura más decepcionada que confusa.

-¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡Aquí es donde perteneces! ¡A Konoha! ¡Con tus amigos, con Naruto, conmigo!

-aquí solo hay hipocresía. –siseó con odio.

Shoqueada por esas palabras, Sakura retrocedió un paso asustada.

-¿qué te han hecho? ¡¿QUÉ HAN HECHO CONTIGO?!

-me han abierto los ojos.

-pero… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?! –bramó entre furiosa y dolida- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ?! ¡SON ASESINOS QUE MATAN INOCENTES POR GUSTO Y PLACER!

-no todos son así.

-¡SÍ LO SON! –respondió de inmediato. ¿Por qué no comprendía?- Chiyo-sama… Asuma-sensei… Jiraiya-sama… -agachando la cabeza con pena y lágrimas, enumeraba a los muertos que había conocido y habían perecido a manos de esos malditos akatsukis.

-…

-por favor, -acercándose a él a grandes pasos, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho- por favor, -implorando con lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas- por favor, abandona el Akatsuki y regresa a Konoha, conmigo, con nosotros. Todos te perdonarán. Sé que Naruto se encargará de ello y moverá tierra y aire para convencerles. Naruto lo conseguirá, ya verás.

Esas palabras provocaron que Sasuke se apartara de ella bruscamente con el odio pintado en su cara.

-Naruto… -murmuró con sarcasmo- lo único que Naruto hará, es convencerles para que me lleven a la horca.

-¡eso nunca! –pero, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía decir semejante incoherencia? Naruto era el más obstinado en traerle de regreso, no solo por la promesa hecha hace tres años, sino por sí mismo- ¡Naruto jamás haría algo así por ti! ¡Eres su mejor amigo!

-solo para quedar bien ante los demás.

Pero, ¿cómo podía decir eso?

¿Por qué había desarrollado un odio infinito hacia Naruto, tratándolo como un falso aprovechado?

¡Los akatsukis!

¡Ellos le habrían lavado el cerebro, tergiversándolo todo!

-¡estás equivocado! ¡Naruto no es así! ¡Puede que sea un estúpido y que a veces diga muchas tonterías! ¡Pero en el fondo es alguien que jamás abandonaría a sus amigos, siendo tú el primero! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes decir algo así de Naruto, cuando es alguien considerado y una persona de gran corazón!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, donde Sakura se impresionó al verlo con el sharingan activado y una sonrisa tan arrogante como burlesca.

-si insinúas que es mejor que yo, déjame decirte que andas equivocada, Sa-ku-ra-chan. –Sakura se quedó más confusa y aturdida. Ella no los estaba comparando, solo recordándole la persona que era el rubio Uzumaki realmente- si quisiera, con estas manos podría matarle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡no te lo permitiré! –agregó Sakura- ¡no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Naruto!

-… -la sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó para dar paso a la rabia. Los celos ya le habían invadido desde el mismo momento en que Sakura hablaba tan bien de ese usuratonkachi, como si él fuera escoria.- ¿defenderías a ese dobe en vez de a la persona que dijiste amar con todo tu corazón?

Los colores asaltaron a Sakura al recordar su confesión hace tres años.

Creía que él no lo había tomado en cuenta, que para el Uchiha esas palabras le habrían entrado por un oído y salido por otro. Pero no, las recordaba y la había tomado en serio.

Pero…

-es que esto no está bien. –acabó por decir con voz baja.

-¿quién dice que no está bien?

¿Cómo qué quién lo decía? Acaso, ¿no era obvio? Ellos eran los buenos, con Naruto como protagonista. El Akatsuki eran los malvados retorcidos, con su líder, fuera quién fuera, el malo de turno.

-contesta Sakura, -avanzando hacia ella- ¿puedes asegurar que Naruto es la persona que crees y demostrarlo? Porque yo te daría mil razones para demostrar lo contrario. –parándose a escasa distancia de la joven- Así que no perdamos el tiempo, ven conmigo. –esta vez no esperó a que aceptara, le cogió la muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza- no voy a permitir que te quedes en esta villa hipócrita. –decidido a salvarla del destino que le tocaría. Ella no moriría, ella no.

-¡no! –con lo que Sasuke no contaba es que la Haruno desarrollara una fuerza prodigiosa capaz de soltarle y la negación a irse con él, como si fuera el malo de la película- ¡no quiero! ¡Así, no!

Sakura le miró desafiante.

No quería irse con Sasuke-kun a una organización donde seguramente lo estarían usando, como había hecho Orochimaru, para después ver cómo le daban la puñalada por la espalda.

No.

¡No!

Él estaba más seguro en su ciudad natal, donde Naruto, más que ella, le recibiría con los brazos abiertos y una felicidad infinitas.

Sasuke por su parte, empezaba a impacientarse por la actitud tan tozuda e infantil de la Haruno.

Vale que no estaba siendo muy delicado, en comparación con sus antiguos predecesores, pero lo había intentado antes sin éxito. Y estaba decidido a llevarse a la Haruno por las buenas o por las malas.

Correspondió su mirada con una similar, donde Sakura aflojó por unos instantes, pero aún así, sabía que lo que estaba mal tenía sus consecuencias, unas terribles consecuencias para Sasuke que ella no quería ver. Y si tenía que golpearlo para que recapacitara, estaría dispuesta.

Sasuke volvió a cogerle de la muñeca con fuerza, prevenido de su gran poder.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor, al tiempo que intentaba zafarse.

-me haces daño, ¡suéltame!

-vas a venir conmigo. –siseó, denotando orden en sus palabras.

Ahora sí consiguió que en los ojos de Sakura se dibujara el terror.

Sasuke lo ignoró, mirando hacia el frente.

Solo quería que ella estuviera con él, salvarla del destino que le tocaría.

-¡suéltame! –gritaba una y otra vez.

Pero ella no se lo ponía nada fácil, al contrario que sus predecesoras que no habían dudado en irse con su respectivo Uchiha.

¡Maldición!

¿Es qué de todos los Uchihas, él era el peor?

-…

Considerando su historial, mejor olvidar el tema.

Se centró en querer salir de aquella habitación, con la Haruno que seguía forcejeando.

El silencio invadía la villa, con excepción del griterío de Sakura. De salir así, estaría llevando una alarma con dos pies, haciéndolo ir más lento y más fácil su captura.

Y él tenía una venganza todavía por cumplir.

Una venganza con un nombre y dos apellidos: Danzo, Homura y Koharu.

Recordar sus nombres y lo que le habían hecho no solo a sus padres sino también a su hermano, hizo que todo el odio saliera a flote, tomándolo con la persona más cercana.

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! –demandó con sus ojos escarlatas cambiándolo a mangekyou sharingan.

Sakura se quedó paralizada, pero que le apretara más la muñeca, donde estaba segura que se la acabaría arrancando de cuajo, hizo que su temor aumentara, como cuando lo había visto por primera vez con el sello maldito.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué regresaba ese estado de locura si no era a causa del sello?

¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llevarla consigo a una organización de locos?

¿Por qué?

-¡NO TE PERDONARÉ, SI POR CULPA DE TUS MOLESTOS CHILLIDOS, ME CAPTURAN Y NO PUEDA MATAR A DANZO Y A LOS CONSEJEROS!

La preocupación de Sakura se fue hundiendo poco a poco, ante esa revelación por parte de Sasuke.

¿Matar a Danzo y a los consejeros?

¿Por qué?

Esa era ahora su nueva preocupación, y no entorno a aquellos viejos a punto de jubilarse, sino porque eran personajes igual de importantes que su maestra, y matarlos, significaba ser un ninja renegado sin la posibilidad de redención, aunque ella y Naruto lo imploraran de rodillas.

Puede que tanto Danzo como los consejeros, no tenían precisamente pinta de angelitos y a más de uno en Konoha, les caían como una patada en el culo, como el caso de su maestra o el propio Kakashi-sensei, pero no se merecían morir por su detestable carácter, cuando no habían hecho nada malo.

¡Y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo!

-¡no lo permitiré! –declaró en alto.

Su mano fue soltada, como si de repente su piel desprendiera fuego.

Sasuke se fue girando lentamente como si estuviera viendo a una extraña.

-¡¿QUÉ NO LO PERMITIRÁS?! –repitió incrédulo.

-¡por supuesto que no! –a pesar de que seguía con ese tono alto y esa ira desprendiendo por todo su cuerpo, no retrocedió, esta vez no- ¡no hay razón que justifique para qué quieras matarlos! –Sasuke apretó los labios con fuerza. ¿No había razón? ¡Ja! ¡Ingenua! ¡Había muchas! Y si las supiera, seguro que no los protegería tanto- ¡¿qué ha pasado con tu hermano?! ¡Decías que querías vengarle! ¡Y ahora que lo has conseguido, necesitas seguir alimentándote de venganza, ¿verdad?! –acusó.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! –espetó.

-¡¿saber el qué?! ¡¿La mierda de mentiras que te habrán contado en Akatsuki?!

-… -en su mirada se dibujó el desprecio más absoluto que existiera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

-¡tienes que reconocer que es verdad! ¡Ellos te están utilizando a su antojo, como hizo Orochimaru!

Esas palabras le dolieron en el orgullo, que no pudo evitar gritarle con la respiración agitada.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?!

-¡Solo digo lo que hay! ¡Te quedas estancado en el pasado con tu maldita venganza, cuando puede tener un futuro feliz, aquí en Konoha! ¡Y ellos se están aprovechando de ello! ¡Quieren que les hagas su trabajo sucio!

-¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ELLOS! ¡ESTO ES PERSONAL!

-¡entonces, ¿por qué razón quieres matar a Danzo y a los consejeros, así de repente, después de haber matado a tu hermano?!

-¡ES LO QUE SE MERECEN, POR LO QUE HAN HECHO!

-¡ellos no han hecho nada! ¡Son leales a Konoha! –sino fuera por su rabia, Sasuke se reiría por el buen chiste- ¡¿quieres matarles y ser un criminal de los más buscados por todo el país?!

-¡YO NO HE PEDIDO QUE ME PERDONEN! ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A ESTA VILLA HIPÓCRITA!

-¡porque harás el error más grande tu vida y matar a gente inocente! ¡Te dejas convencer tan fácilmente! –soltando una mueca de disgusto- ¡y aún tienes la cara de insultar a Naruto cuando él no se dejaría manipular ni aunque lo torturaran!

Otro golpe para su orgullo que lo cegó por completo.

¡Naruto!

¡Naruto!

¡Dios!

¡Cómo le crispaba ese nombre!

-¡¿TANTO TE GUSTA ESE USURATONKACHI?!

-¡SÍ! ¡me gusta! –contestaba sin pensar- ¡me gusta muchísimo! ¡Él tiene más de lo que tú jamás podrás darme!

Un ruido seco y sonoro.

La palma de Sasuke estirada.

El cuerpo de Sakura encorvado hacia un lado.

La ira y la respiración agitadas, escapándose de la boca del muchacho.

La mejilla femenina inflamada que fue sujeta por la chica, como si se le fuera a caer.

Instantes después…

El arrepentimiento por parte de él, al haberla pegado por un estúpido ataque de celos. No era un justificante, pero le había enervado tanto que le gustara más el imbécil de Naruto que él, qué… ¿de qué otra forma iba a reaccionar, sino? Siempre había sido así, dejándose llevar por el carácter tan hostil que poseía. Actuando igual que un niño pequeño consentido, cuando no le gusta un juguete, rompiéndolo en dos para que le compraran uno nuevo y mejor.

El arrepentimiento por parte de ella, al haber dicho algo tan cruel a la persona que amaba con toda su alma, aunque tal cómo lo había tratado, resultara extraño. Pero se había movido por la ira, olvidándose de que la persona que tenía delante era Sasuke-kun.

Sakura quería decir algo, rectificar, indicar que se había llevado por la rabia, por su maldito sentido de la justicia, pero su boca no se abría para emitir palabra alguna.

Sasuke miraba la palma de su mano, le escocía horrores. Había pegado por primera vez a Sakura, y lo había hecho con toda la rabia y odio posible, como si delante, estuviera el hermano que antes detestaba. Miró a Sakura, donde a pesar de que la luz de la luna tapaba su rostro, distinguía sus ojos abiertos como platos con el terror y su cuerpo temblando como gelatina, sin saber que aquello realmente era por culpa del frío.

El hilo que indicaba un ciclo sin fin sobre el destino entre un Uchiha y una Haruno, fue cortado.

Ya no había solución.

No habría un futuro, donde el destino llevaría a emparejar a un Uchiha con una Haruno.

Con ellos, habría acabado aquella maldición.

Maldición, se repitió Sasuke ante esa verdad.

¿Acaso no era obvio que eso era maldición?

¿Qué ganaban las Harunos con ellos? Una dolorosa y trágica muerte.

_¿Qué pasó con esa determinación tuya?_

Podía escuchar la voz de su subconsciente.

¡Hn!

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Él había tenido seguridad y confianza, porque como todas las anteriores se habían ido con su respectivo Uchiha, ¿ella iba a ser la excepción cuando lo amaba como una condenada?

Pero ahora, ella le había dejado en claro que preferiría la buena vida a estar en una organización criminal, donde si te ven, no dudarían en tirarte kunais.

¿Es esa vida la que quería ofrecerle?

_-¡por favor! ¡Tu poder es mayor que el de cualquier shinobi! ¡Tú tienes el poder suficiente para protegerla!_

También Itachi lo tenía y mira lo que le pasó a su novia.

¡No!

Además, ha quedado claro, que tres años es mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos de Sakura están cambiando. Y ahora en su corazón comparte a alguien mejor que yo, que la apoya, que haría lo que fuera…

_-si me hablas del usuratonkachi, ¡te juro que te meto el dedo por el culo! ¡¿No decías que no querías verla con ese dobe?! ¡¿Y ahora se la dejas en bandeja de plata?!_

Cerró sus puños con fuerza.

¡Claro que no quería!

_-¡¿entonces?! ¡Me pones de los nervios, chaval! ¡Y no me vengas con la excusa de que tres añitos de mierda es mucho tiempo, porque entonces, tendríamos que recordar que la distancia entre tu padre y tu madre, antes de casarse, fue de más! ¡Y mira cómo seguía tu madre enamorada de tu padre!_

Y mira lo que les pasó a ellos también.

_-¡dios! ¡Me desesperas! ¡Mira, ya estoy harto, si quieres quedarte solito, allá tú! ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Así que después no llores porque estás solo!_

Ensanchó más su sonrisa.

Hasta su propia consciencia ya no lo aguantaba, ni quería saber de él.

Segundos después, pensó que era de locos que su subconsciente estuviera contrariándolo, hasta el punto de soltarle maldiciones y amenazarlo.

Quizás el rechazo de Sakura le estaba afectando demasiado.

Por la soledad que le rodeaba, por la auténtica verdad que ahora poseía; había acabado por tener la esperanza y la ilusión de que ella estuviera a su lado, como la luz y guía de su camino.

Él solito se había hundido en la oscuridad por voluntad propia, al haberse ido con Orochimaru, ¿y ahora aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado, porque se arrepentía y la necesitaba como un bebé de sus padres?

De verdad que en ocasiones era un completo ingenuo.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura, que seguía parada, aterrorizada, temblando…

Eso le dolía.

Se dio la vuelta, no queriendo seguir viéndolo.

El cielo oscuro, con las nubes alejándose de la luna, iluminaron su rostro, un rostro que irradiaba pena y vacío.

Él mismo había cavado su soledad, tras la aniquilación de su clan; La había mantenido, a pesar de que muchas personas, intentaban ganar su corazón; Y la hundiría en lo más profundo de la tierra, hasta que los gusanos se lo comieran, cuando matara por primera vez.

¿De verdad que quería eso, cuando podía girarse y contarle toda la verdad?

Que no quería matar por gusto, sino por una poderosa razón, donde de saberlo, ella sería la primera en lanzarse.

Pero, la historia era demasiada larga y ya lo había jodido al pegarla, para que ahora le creyera.

Además, si quería llevársela, era porque realmente la amaba. Hace tres años, no lo había hecho, porque era consciente de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Pero también había sido consciente de que más que ser usado, él se aprovechaba para cuando tuviera el poder, vencer a Itachi y regresar a Konoha.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y sabía que con lo que haría, aunque esos viejales se lo merecieran, ni los dioses le permitirían poner un pie en su villa natal.

Así que, ¿qué pruebas tenía para demostrarle que la amaba, cuando desde el principio la había humillado, despreciado y un sinfín de cosas más?

No le tenía un regalo guardado como Itachi con Celinda. En ningún momento, le había dado alguna muestra de cariño.

En resumen, no tenía posibilidad alguna.

Bajó la cabeza.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir en esa habitación, eso debilitaría más su corazón, lo distraería, y no podía dejar pasar su venganza, cuando ya estaba en Konoha.

Burlar una vez la seguridad, sin matarlos, pasaba; pero una segunda vez, tendría a más gente controlando la seguridad, y al consejo como a Danzo, precavidos.

Cerró los ojos y avanzó unos pasos hacia la ventana.

Sakura vio como Sasuke tenía intención de salir de la habitación.

La alarma despertó en ella, y el deseo de retenerle. Pedirle perdón, una y otra vez.

¡Maldición!

Su extremidad se negaba a mover, pero sus ojos volvían a saltar lágrimas.

¡No te vayas!

Quería pedirle.

Él se aproximaba a la ventana sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, como si esa fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver.

Sus piernas, que deseaba moverlas hacia él, temblaban.

¡No te vayas!

¡Lo siento!

¡Perdóname!

Un pie sobre el alfeizar, y como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo, Sakura avanzó un paso con dificultades.

¡No te vayas!

Antes de saltar hacia el exterior, Sasuke dio un nuevo vistazo a Sakura, sintiendo que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Cómo su antepasado cuando había visto morir en sus brazos a Kaede, en un final trágico; cómo su padre teniendo al verla por última vez, cayendo después juntos en la muerte; cómo su hermano, cuando había visto morir a su novia en sus brazos, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

La muerte es lo que les habían separado. Pero ellos, estaban vivos y aún así se habían separado.

Él para vivir en solitario.

Ella temiéndole, pero amando a su mayor rival al que tanto odiaba.

¿No era eso peor que ser separado por la muerte?

-quizás seamos muy distintos de ellos. –susurró con pena.

La mente de Sakura, centrada en el grave error que había cometido, en intentar que los sonidos saliesen de boca, y no esas malditas lágrimas; pareció reaccionar, al escuchar esa confusa frase y cuando quiso ir hasta él, Sasuke ya había saltado de la ventana.

Se acercó corriendo hasta el alfeizar, pero Sasuke ya había desaparecido de su radio visual.

¡Maldición!

¡Tonta!

¡Era una maldita tonta y una imbécil!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no había corrido hacia él antes?

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

¿Por qué le había dicho algo perverso cuando no era verdad?

¿Por qué no había aceptado su propuesta de irse con él?

¿Por qué era una maldita estúpida que siempre metía la pata, en presencia suya?

¿Por qué era una maldita llorona?

Sus ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas, su garganta doliéndole horrores, soltando leves gemidos, sus brazos tiritando por culpa del maldito frío, todo en conjunto, le daba la imagen perfecta de lo patética que era.

¡Maldición!

¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de su habitación para perseguirle y arreglar las cosas!

¡Tenía miedo!

¡Tenía miedo de que volviera a meter la pata, y que en esta ocasión la matara con sus propias manos!

¡Tenía miedo de eso!

¡Le aterrizaba que por su culpa, se hundiera en una oscuridad sin retorno!

¡Tenía tanto miedo de que la volviera a pegar, que fue por eso, que su cuerpo no compartía las órdenes que en su cerebro dictaba!

¡Tonta!

¡Baka!

¡Ingenua!

¡Ella jamás tendría el poder de hacerle cambiar!

¡Era una completa inútil!

_-…algún día tú también florecerás… serás una buena kunoichi… cuando ese día llegue… podrás usarlos orgullosa… -mientras le tendía sus guantes negros._

Y con lo que había hecho, sentía que había deshonrado a su prima.

Jamás florecería como una flor pura como ella, siempre estaría pisoteada o pisotearía a los que la necesitaban.

_-…debes estar con Sasuke-kun y ayudarlo…_

¿Ayudarlo?

¿Cómo? Si siempre metía la pata.

Lo único que conseguía, era empeorar su carácter.

Ella no se merecía a Sasuke.

No se lo merecía, solo le causaría desgracia y molestia.

Esa verdad, con lo que había dicho y pasado, hizo que cayera de rodillas y rompiera a llorar desconsoladamente.

Llorando, lo mejor que sabía hacer, empezó a susurrar su nombre con voz entrecortada.

Sakura jamás se había sentido tan sola y vacía como en ese momento.

Deseaba morirse.

Su vida era él, y ella misma, por su tonto sentido de la justicia, se había auto destruido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

¿Cuándo había empezado a llover?

No sabía ni cuánto tiempo había estado saltando de casa en casa, hasta llegar a las antiguas y abandonadas propiedades Uchihas.

Su estado era fantasmal, pero Sasuke no parecía importarle eso en absoluto.

En su cabeza tenía taladrada la imagen de Sakura mirándole con sumo terror. Y si no era esa imagen, era aquella escena, de haberla golpeado, después de haberle dejado en claro que era basura y que preferiría a Naruto.

Aunque le dolía en el alma, como la palma de su mano, era mejor así.

Dio un paso y entró a su antigua morada.

Aunque los letreros de los puestos estaban caídos, o a más de una casa, le faltaban varias tejas, así como tener las ventanas rotas y las puertas agrietadas, Sasuke podía ver la vida que había, cuando era pequeño.

Una vida con rostros falsos, quedando bien ante el pequeño, pero maquinando para sus adentros con fogoso deseo un golpe de estado, mientras en sus mentes seguían desarrollando un odio incomprensible hacia su madre.

Todo había sido falso.

Todos le sonreían, porque el pequeño Sasuke estaba creciendo y el golpe de estado se acercaba más y más; Itachi se hacía más y más poderoso, siendo casi el número uno de la villa, y por lo tanto su escudo y protector, para no sufrir una baja.

Y ellos, al final, habían matado a sus padres.

Itachi había sido el vengador de tal hecho. No le había contado la verdad, y no le había dejado alguno, para acompañarle en un justo asesinato.

Había cargado él solo con todo el peso, pero su flor había caído ante él, proporcionándole la luz y la esperanza.

Y él no la tenía. Esa flor se había trasladado a otro lugar donde el sol parecía brillar más y darle una mejor luz, que la mísera luz que le daba sus tormentas con las lluvias de compañeras.

La había cagado de pleno cuando la había abofeteado y marchado sin más.

Una simple bofetada que había cambiado toda su relación.

Estaba seguro que aunque Madara hiciera su mística aparición ante ella, contándole toda la historia, no lo arreglaría.

Esos ojos llenos de terror hacia su persona y el temblor del cuerpo, como si fuera un demonio devora-hombres. El odio que destilaba antes. Su chispeante mirada acusadora.

Se sintió aliviado cuando tuvo a un paso la entrada de su casa. Aunque su apariencia externa fuera peor que el resto de las casas vecinas, él necesitaba pasar la noche en su hogar, su antiguo hogar. Se sentiría libre y despejado a la mañana siguiente, el tiempo suficiente, para cumplir su venganza.

Además, su casa no aguantaría mucho más en pié. La puerta deteriorada se abría y se cerraba a causa del viento. La fachada blanca, estaba cubierta por un manto gris-negruzco al no tener a nadie que las limpiara. El tejado tenía una grieta, donde el agua se colaba, haciendo un pequeño charco en el suelo de madera que tenía pinta de hundirse si lo pisaba.

Tristemente sonrió al ver cómo poco a poco se iba podreciendo aquella casa que antes tenía luz y vida.

Se adentró en ella, lanzando un débil, "estoy en casa", como si esperara el alegre recibimiento de su madre, deseándolo más que nunca. Cobijarse en sus brazos y sentir su ternura y comprensión.

Pero allí no aparecía nadie.

Su casa estaba tan fría y rota como su corazón.

Con la mirada perdida fue caminando por aquellos pasillos húmedos y lúgubres, mientras el recuerdo de su infancia y los sucesos felices pasados con Sakura, se mezclaban en su cabeza.

Todo ello no existía, solo el amargo sabor de la soledad.

Y le seguía doliendo. Era demasiado doloroso.

De verdad que tenía la total confianza de que Sakura aceptara su proposición y le diera consuelo y apoyo. Pero no, le había dado una respuesta totalmente inaudita, anteponiendo a Naruto por encima de él.

Dolía demasiado.

El corazón se le estrujaba con solo imaginar a Sakura sonriéndole a Naruto.

Ya no había solución, se repitió una vez más.

Debía dejar de pensar en el pasado, y centrarse en el presente.

Cuando llegó a la sala, recordó la de veces cuando su padre reunía a sus dos hijos para jactarse del mayor, mientras él era ignorado, cuando la realidad no era así.

Avanzando hacia el centro de la sala, colocó su espada en el piso, para después sentarse en el suelo húmedo, adoptando la imagen de estar meditando.

Ahora tenía que despejarse, intentar olvidar lo pasado con Sakura y centrarse en su venganza de matar a Danzo y los consejeros.

Ellos…

Ellos eran los culpables de que su vida se fuera al carajo.

Con furia, entrecerró el cejo.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que su madre viviera en desgraciada.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que su padre no tuviera el apoyo contra los Uchihas.

Ellos tenían la culpa de hacer de su hermano un títere.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que la novia de su hermano no viviera feliz, incluso entre los suyos.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que sus padres hubieran muerto.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que su hermano y él se odiaran, sin razón aparente.

Ellos tenían la culpa de la muerte de Celinda.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que su hermano viviera en la soledad, cargando un gran peso.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que a ojos de Konoha, fuera uno de los criminales más buscados.

Ellos tenían la culpa de la muerte de su hermano.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que Sakura no estuviera a su lado.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que Sakura le tuviera miedo.

Ellos tenían la culpa de todos los desgraciados destinos que su familia había tenido con la de Sakura.

Ellos tenían la culpa de todo, y merecían la muerte. Una muerte que él les daría, cuando saliera el sol y nada ni nadie le detendría.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura seguía llorando, su dolor era muy fuerte, y sentía que se rompía a pedazos. Mencionaba una y otra vez, inútilmente, el nombre de su amado y su deseo sobre la muerte.

Lo había fastidiado todo.

Sabía que no tenía solución.

Había sido una tonta y una estúpida.

Arrepentida, aún se molestaba consigo misma, por no haber aceptado su propuesta de irse con él, cuando se lo había pedido.

¡Por favor! ¡Si se había sentido emocionada de que él, precisamente él, le pidiera que se fueran juntos!

¡Estúpido sentido de la justicia!

¡Debía de haber actuado conforme a su corazón, como había hecho hace tres años, y no darle largas estúpidas!

Quería golpear algo, golpearse a sí misma, pero no tenía fuerza para hacerlo

Se sentía demasiado devastada, hundida, deseosa de la muerte. Desaparecer del mapa, porque era un ser insignificante que no valía para nada. Ni siquiera para proteger a la persona que más amaba.

Levantó la vista, solo para ver cómo hojas verdes danzaban en el exterior y sonrió con pena.

Estaba convencida que Dios la había castigado, al querer pretender un corazón que no se merecía como el del Uchiha. Seguro que por esa razón su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía trece años. Y mientras, su padre seguía en paradero desconocido desde que tenía uso de razón.

Ahora estaba sola, completamente sola.

Incluso su tía había muerto, en un ataque de tristeza y culpa, al saber de la muerte de su prima.

-la soledad es lo que me merezco por creer que puedo conseguir lo imposible. –volviendo a esconder su rostro y seguir llorando con el dolor en el pecho. Quizás con un poco de suerte, si seguía lamentándose, podría morir de una vez, y hacer un bien a la humanidad.

Quizás…

Quizás si desapareciera, todo volvería a ser como antes y con mejorías.

Sasuke no miraría a todo el mundo con desprecio, por culpa de sus actos molestos e infantiles.

Su madre viviría, sin la posibilidad de que le diera esa extraña enfermedad, que le había dado al haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Su padre quizás estaría en casa, al lado de su madre.

Su prima no se habría marchado, para regresar en una caja de madera.

Entonces su tía aún viviría.

Aunque fuera terriblemente doloroso, todo iría mejor si ella no estuviera.

Si no estuviera, Sasuke-kun seguramente viviría feliz y tranquilo en la villa.

Si no estuviera, Sasuke-kun no se habría hundido en la totalidad de la oscuridad.

-si… yo no… estuviera… -se decía entre sollozos ahogados.

En medio de semejante desesperación, Sakura no advirtió como el baile de hojas de arce, comenzaban a introducirse en el interior de la habitación, para después materializarse en una figura humana. Una figura humana que con una mano empezaba a acariciarle tiernamente el cabello rosa de Sakura.

La Haruno levantó un poco la cabeza, medio desconcertada por esa caricia tan tierna que le daban a ella… a un ser que solo sabía llorar…

Con los ojos borrosos, se giró en dirección de la figura que le daba ese confort tan familiar y lejano al mismo tiempo.

Era una mujer de largo cabello verde que vestía únicamente un vaporoso vestido blanco con destellos del mismo color que su pelo.

La calidez y la pequeña sonrisa comprensiva de esa mujer, hizo que Sakura no actuara con lógica y pensara razonablemente.

Necesitaba un abrazo amigo, aunque fuera el del propio diablo, pues habiéndolo perdido todo, ¡qué más daba!

Sin poder aguantar más, abrazó a esa mujer, buscando y pidiendo consuelo entre sollozos silenciosos. Un consuelo que no tardó en recibir al sentir sus brazos desnudos rodeándole el cuerpo, mientras su mano seguía acariciándole su corta cabellera rosada.

-son errores que cometemos, pero nunca tarde para buscar la solución si lo deseamos de corazón. Busca paz interior y cuando te sientas mejor, no dudes en hacer lo que quieres, aunque creas que no es lo correcto. La verdad no es siempre la que crees que es.

Fue lo que Sakura escuchó de esa voz tan familiar, hasta que misteriosamente, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Con cuidado, dejó su cuerpo apoyado contra la ventana, mientras volvía a acariciar una de sus hebras rosas.

En su rostro denotaba la compasión por aquella muchacha, su descendiente.

Y todo por un malentendido.

Sabía que ambos se amaban mutuamente.

Pero ella, se había dejado llevar por lo que creía que era justo, sin conocer la verdad de la historia; Y él, no había tenido la delicadeza y el tacto, como todo Uchiha, para pedirle que se fuera con él.

Sakura, inundada por el temor de que con una palabra salida de sus labios, empeorase las cosas, no había podido rectificar su error; Sasuke, creyendo que al golpearla, le veía como un monstruo, no había pronunciado unas disculpas, que podría haberlo solucionado.

Todo era un malentendido, un malentendido donde tenía la esperanza de que se solucionara.

Miró hacia el horizonte, sintiendo cómo Madara se acercaba más y más a la villa, y sonrió quedamente.

Él siempre había sido un desconfiado por naturaleza, y dado que Sasuke y Sakura eran los últimos en el ciclo de su destino, querría asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

Su rostro suave, pasó al de la alerta al sentir otra presencia conocida.

_Él_ estaba también allí.

Y _él_ junto a Danzo y los consejeros, habían sido los culpables de que su descendiente quedara sola. Y ahora como Tsunade, pasaba por un momento doloroso, estaba convencida que se aprovecharían para ir a por la última Haruno que quedaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Después de casi un año, aquí traigo la conti de unmei. Sé que no tengo excusa, ni el hecho de haberme sentido inspirada en otros, pero ya anuncio: ESTE FIC TENDRÁ SU FIN EL 26 DE JULIO DEL 2010. Y teniendo en cuenta que faltan cuatro actualizaciones, haced cuenta vosotros mismos de que pronto tendréis la conti.

REEDITO: para comentar que quería echarle un segundo vistazo para corregir posibles errores o frases incoherentes, pero cómo quería tenerlo para hoy, y aparte de tener doble turno en el trabajo, tengo poca batería en la batería, así que pido disculpas de antemano por si hay algún error.

Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me dejaron reviews, donde me ha sorprendido la cantidad, ya que era del destino de Itachi con un personaje occ, y por lo general, no es algo que llame la atención, así que gracias de todo corazón. Me habéis hecho muy feliz.

Pasando al destino de Sasuke y Sakura, sé que muchos estaréis decepcionados con Sakura y que quizás la odiéis por lo que ha hecho, pero recordad, ella no sabe nada y solo persigue lo que para ella es justo, especialmente cuando la verdad, los akatsukis son unos criminales que no dudarían en traicionar al compañero de turno, por lo que comprended su reacción. Os aseguro que las cosas no quedarán así y habrá lemon sasusaku.

Y tranquilos que no me he olvidado de Danzo que ya debe ir preparando su funeral.

¡Sí!

Lo que tanto esperabais se hará realidad.

¡Danzo morirá en el próx capítulo!

Y otra cosa que no me canso de repetir: SASUKE Y SAKURA NO MORIRÁN, QUEDARÁN JUNTOS Y VIVIRÁN FELICES.

Pues solo me queda comentar algo sobre unos reviews anónimos que he recibido, y luego pediros un review como regalo del día de la madre ^^

**AnimePinkCess**, hacer un CelindaxItachixAine sería muy difícil para mí ya que no sabría a cuál de las dos escoger como pareja final para Itachi ejem…

**Kohaku**, déjame decirte que tengo en cuenta la idea que comentas. Ya tenía pensado en hacer una segunda versión donde todos estarían vivos, y que publicaría, tan pronto terminara con eso, pero también voy hacer una tercera versión basada en tu idea.

**sasanahi_chan**, tranqui que me llegó bien tu review. Más bien tu doble review, muchísimas gracias.

**sakari_akatsuki3**, si hiciera un fic de Madara enamorado, sería solo en las versiones correspondientes de este fic, por supuesto con Kaede como pareja.

Nos vemos, un beso.

'Atori'


	14. CAPÍTULO 4 1ª Parte B

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aclaración: **En anterior capítulo, puse un segundo aviso de que el cap anterior había lemon/lime ligero. Eso fue un error mío, y que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, y si se dieron, no dijeron nada. La razón de este error, es porque copio y pego lo que es sumary, aviso, etc… y en el cap anterior copié donde había el lemon itacel, así que mis disculpas, a aquellos que se sintieron ilusionados por el lemon sasusaku y que está programado para el siguiente cap.

**A****viso 2: **Cap con un intento de acción; drama, muchísimo drama.

**Aviso 3:** Cap con Sakura como máxima protagonista. (Tiene que recuperar lo poco que salió en caps pasados) Así que si te gusta el personaje, este cap creo que gustará.

**Aviso 4:** Personaje de Danzo bastante OCC y quizás del resto también.

**Aviso 5:** Muerte de personajes pero con un final que imagino que os gustará.

**Aviso 6** (y muy _**IMPORTANTE**_): Cap muuuy largo, (43 páginas de Word) el más largo que he hecho hasta la fecha.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas:** en este capítulo Sasuke x Sakura

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_Un destino tan frágil que se repite generación tras generación en un círculo sin fin. Un mismo patrón, donde el final feliz no existe, sino la sangre, las lágrimas, la muerte, el rencor, el dolor y la soledad. _

_Cuentan que para evitarlo, mejor es no relacionarse, aunque para ambos sea más doloroso que ser separados por la propia muerte._

_Ese es un dolor que te desgarra por dentro, que te rompe el corazón quedando hecho añicos y el sentimiento de la soledad y el vacío rodeándote, donde nada te importa, ni tu vida, ni la de los demás._

_Un destino tan complicado que encontrar la felicidad empiezas a verla como una simple ilusión._

_Una ilusión llamada también esperanza"_

.-.

DESTINO 4: EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ EL FUTURO

~ _**Primera Parte:**__ Elección_~

'_Ilusión'_

.-.

Parado frente al edificio donde habitaba la joven Haruno, Madara observaba aquello con aires decepcionantes.

Ya tenía el presentimiento de que su descendiente, a pesar de que había mucho ruido, al final, habían pocas nueces.

Solo hacía falta ver cómo el Uchiha se encontraba en las antiguas propiedades de su clan, en su casa concretamente, sentado y meditando, con la ropa empapada por la lluvia y su cabello pegado a su piel, acompañados de gotas que escurrían, donde no sabía si identificarlas como sus propias lágrimas o por la lluvia de esa noche.

Luego estaba la joven Haruno que tenía ahí frente, dormida, con un rostro desolador y con las lágrimas claramente visibles. Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la ventana.

-si es que era visto… ¡Tobi es tan listo para saber que esto iba a pasar! –se decía orgulloso, con la personalidad extrovertida y alocada de Tobi- siendo el hijo de un baka y el hermano pequeño del señor "Don callado que me lo guardo todo" ya no tendría que sorprenderme esta escena. Debería de aprender de Tobi que es tan buen chico. Además, -apoyando una mano sobre sus caderas, inflándose más de orgullo- Tobi no es ningún tonto y no tiene pelos en la lengua para soltar sus tres verdades. Si Sasuke-san es un baka, es que es un baka. Es algo genético. ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué listo es Tobi! ¡Otosan estará orgulloso de mí! ¡No puedo esperar a contárselo! –decía tan emocionado, como metido en su papel de su hijo no nacido. Puede que fuera una locura, sobre todo cuando no tenía a nadie a su alrededor y no había necesidad de esa representación absurda, pero los años pasados en soledad, y con la ilusión de ver y no tener a su amada Kaede, ¿qué le quedaba entonces?- pero antes… -su tono infantil, pasó a ser uno maduro, el reflejo del fundador Uchiha- me quedaré aquí para solucionar este enredo que ese estúpido ha provocado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En su empeño de querer solucionar las cosas, Madara no percibió el fuerte olor a la fresca hoja de arce que inundaban los alrededores de la casa de Sakura; Así como no poder ver la figura fantasmal que aún habitaba en la habitación de la joven.

Todo lo contrario al espíritu de Kaede, que al verlo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, solo pudo sentir el mismo congojo que su descendiente.

Cuanto deseaba volver a sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, recibiendo ese calor que tanto le encantaba; el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos, donde su interior ardía como cuando él ejecutaba esas técnicas ígneas tan propias de su clan; su respiración tranquila y relajada, que le provocaba un sinfín de escalofríos.

Pero ahora muerta, era una maldita tortura. Ya suficiente milagro había sido el poder materializarse ante su descendiente, aunque todavía no sabía cómo había podido lograrlo.

Quizás por el grado de dolor, de la soledad y el deseo de morir que emanaba de la adolescente, que acabó por afectarle a ella misma con la misma intensidad, y abandonar el mundo de la muerte, donde estaba sola, en un camino sin fin, para darle el confort necesario y recordarle que todavía no era tarde. Que aún había esperanza.

Bajó la cabeza solo para contemplar el rostro de lágrimas y afectado de la chica. Con su mano empezó a acariciar aquellas hebras rosadas. Tenía mucha fe en que lo ocurrido solo fuera una especie de terrible prólogo, donde curiosamente, se repetía el mismo patrón, destino tras destino.

Los Uchihas repudiando a su respectiva Haruno de la forma más cruel y despreciable; ellas que tenían en su sangre un carácter tenaz, jamás se rendían a conseguir su corazón. Y ella confiaba en que a su joven descendiente le pasara lo mismo.

Solo tenía que descansar, para tener la cabeza clara y libre de dudas, y lo más importante, saber la verdad.

Sonrió ligeramente, a sabiendas que Madara-kun se encargaría de eso. Él lo haría por esa promesa hecha hace tantos años, donde le enternecía saber cuánto estaba enamorado de ella y lo tan dispuesto a cumplir su deseo.

Por una parte, era una lástima que lo suyo no durara tanto como esperaba, pero haberle amado, haber sido correspondida, había sido suficiente para tener su vida plena.

Ahora le tocaba a la última generación, y por su alma y por su deseo, que ellos no acabarían con un trágico final como sus predecesores.

Confiaba en Madara-kun; confiaba en Sasuke-kun; y sobre ellos, confiaba plenamente en Sakura.

Con ternura y compasión, así se quedó mirando a la joven.

-no cometas un error del cual al final puedas arrepentirte. No todo es lo que parece.

Con esas palabras, abrazó con fuerza a la pelirrosa y su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a desmaterializarse en hojas de arce que envolvieron el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sakura, convirtiéndose después en una manta para protegerla del frío.

Regresaría al mundo de los muertos, pero no dejaría tan expuesta a su descendiente para que cogiera un resfriado.

Ella era la destinada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Konoha recibía el rocío en aquella mañana. Algo que traía poca importancia para Sasuke.

Mantenido todavía en la misma postura, respirando tranquilamente, el Uchiha empezaba a contar las horas para cumplir su venganza.

Había tenido toda la noche para cerrar su corazón. Su cuerpo estaba con vida, pero su alma y conciencia, la había enterrado.

No debía pensar en Sakura.

No debía pensar en sus padres.

No debía pensar en su hermano.

No debía pensar en aquel maldito destino.

Solo tenía que tener la cabeza en sus tres objetivos y sobre aquellos que se interpusieran.

Abrió los ojos visualizándose el nuevo sharingan que había conseguido gracias al poder que su hermano le había otorgado, antes de morir.

Se levantó, mientras con una mano, cogía su espada para guardarla en la parte trasera de su cinto.

¡Estaba preparado para matar a Danzo y a los consejeros!

Era hora de decir adiós al viejo Sasuke inocente y darle la bienvenida a la nueva vida que tendría de ahora en adelante… pero solo, sin pasado y sin alma.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de salida, se detuvo unos segundos. Una parte de él, quería voltearse y ver por última vez su casa, el hogar donde había pasado su infancia. Pero eso significaba debilidad y volver al punto de partida. Necesitaría todo el día para volver a recomponerse y mantener la cabeza fría. Y no tenía tiempo para ello. Era cuestión de minutos que descubrieran al ninja inconsciente en la entrada de Konoha.

Era ahora o nunca.

Dio un hondo suspiro, y conteniendo la ansiedad de voltearse, se alejó de su casa de un salto.

La calidez se esfumó de inmediato de su cuerpo. Pero eso era por culpa de la humedad que había dejado la lluvia en esa mañana. No quería pensar que ese calor provenía al estar en casa, en el mejor lugar del mundo. No quería voltearse y tener la loca alucinación de ver a sus padres y a su hermano, mirándole tristemente por lo que iba a hacer.

¡Estaba decidido!

Y nada ni nadie, le haría cambiar de opinión.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una gota fría cayó sobre el rostro de Sakura, despertándola en el proceso con una palabra salida de los labios.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El corazón de la Haruno estaba agitado.

Había soñado con Sasuke donde lo había visto condenado por los cargos de Konoha, siendo inmediatamente ejecutado.

¡Dios!

Solo recordarlo, una capa de sudor frío cubrió su frente.

¿Por qué últimamente sus sueños eran pesadillas aterradoras?

El escozor en los ojos, sus mejillas con los restos de las lágrimas, le recordó lo sucedido en la noche y la posibilidad de que lo soñado se convirtiera en una terrible realidad.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Se preguntaba desesperada.

Ella ya había empeorado la situación con sus palabras y tenía la corazonada que ni un milagro podría detener a Sasuke.

.-.

_-son errores que cometemos, pero nunca tarde para buscar la solución si lo deseamos de corazón._

.-.

Y esas palabras acudieron a su cabeza como si fueran un consuelo. Pero la voz… por unos instantes, la cabeza de Sakura recordó lo sucedido después de que Sasuke se marchara por la ventana. Ella había llorado a lágrima viva, y misteriosamente, había aparecido una extraña mujer. Debido a sus lágrimas y depresión, no le había visto el rostro. Recordaba perfectamente ese sentimiento tan cálido y familiar y su voz con sus palabras tan comprensibles, como si ella hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Con la cabeza más sensata, Sakura descubrió la manta que la tapaba, sin sonarle demasiado de que la tuviera en su armario.

¿Habría sido aquella mujer?

Las terribles imágenes de lo soñado, acudieron como flashes a su cabeza. Ya pensaría en la mujer cuando Sasuke-kun no corriera peligro de muerte.

Apresurada, cogió sus guantes negros y sin importarle el hecho de que todavía estaba con aquel fino pijama y descalza, salió de su habitación por la ventana con la intención de salvar a la persona que más amaba.

Visto lo sucedido en la noche anterior, se había convencido que ella no sería capaz de conseguir que recapacitara, sobre todo cuando le había dicho esas palabras crueles, recibiendo una justa bofetada.

Su mirada cambió a una triste y desolada.

Aquellos ojos destilando odio…

¡BASTA!

Meneando con la cabeza.

Ahora no podía llorar, no podía volver a decaerse…

-sino Sasuke-kun… -teniendo la estampa de su cuerpo colgando tras haber sido ahorcado.

Aterrorizada, como si lo estuviera viendo, apuró el paso.

Esta vez no lloraría; no se decaería; estaría decidida; pero tampoco lo haría sola, esta vez, aunque le molestase tener que ser dependiente de los demás, pediría ayuda a Naruto.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar al departamento Uzumaki. Aporreaba la puerta, al tiempo que lo llamaba para que le abriera de inmediato.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

El picaporte fue girando, y Sakura con el corazón tan agitado como su rostro lleno de ansiedad, retrocedió unos pasos para dejar que el propietario pudiera abrir la puerta sin recibir el peso de su cuerpo.

Lentamente y con pesadez, el rubio abrió la puerta con los ojos soñolientos, su pijama verde y su típico gorro, donde indicaba que acababa salir de cama.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa? –cuestionó medio adormilado. Pero eso solo duró unos segundos, ya que al verla tan ligera de ropa, se desperezó por completo y un notable rojo apareció sobre sus mejillas.

-¡vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡No hay tiempo! –sin embargo, debido al miedo que tenía Sakura, no se dio cuenta de cómo Naruto la estaba, prácticamente, comiendo con la mirada.

-eh… ¿irnos? –su sonrojo aumentó así como tener imaginaciones algo pervertidas.

-¡tenemos que salvar a Sasuke-kun!

La cara de Naruto pasó a una incrédula. Su sonrojo había desaparecido; las tonterías que tenía en su cabeza, se hundieron.

-¿Sa… Sasuke…? –preguntó para cerciorarse de qué había escuchado bien el nombre del Uchiha- ¿le ha pasado algo? –su tono era de gran preocupación, compartiendo la misma ansiedad que la Haruno.

-¡no, sino lo detenemos! ¡Quiere matar a Danzo y a los consejeros!

-… -alucinado, flipado. Naruto agrandó los ojos demasiado sin creerse lo que había escuchado- ¿por… qué…? –susurró bajito- ¡¿por qué? –acabó diciendo en alto.

-¡no lo sé! –meneando la cabeza, estando más o igual que confusa que Naruto. Sasuke-kun tampoco es que fuera muy claro la noche anterior. Había ido a lo directo y ni una sola vez le había dado una respuesta razonable a sus actos- ¡pero debemos darnos prisa! ¡Tengo la impresión de que irá a por ellos, ahora mismo! –la mañana estaba tan tranquila, que el hecho de que no hubiera alarma de lo sucedido, le daba la señal de que todavía estaban a tiempo.

-pero… ¿estás segura de lo que dices? –no podía comprender que Sasuke fuera por los consejeros y por Danzo. Vale que desde que estaba con Orochimaru había desarrollado un aire peligroso, pero, ¿por qué Danzo y los consejeros, donde ni él los conocía en persona, pero sí por las historias que le había contado Ero-sennin?

-¡claro que lo estoy! ¡Él vino a verme y me lo dijo! –eso dejó descolocado a Naruto, otro acto que Sakura no se percataba, ya que continuaba hablando desesperada- ¡hablaba de algo muy extraño! ¡Hasta me pidió que me fuera con él, así sin más!

-¿y… y le aceptaste? –preguntó tragando saliva, aunque la respuesta era obvia, ¿no?

-¡es que Sasuke-kun forma parte del Akatsuki! –espetó como respuesta a su pregunta.

Si pudiera, la expresión incrédula de Naruto se intensificó demasiado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sasuke en Akatsuki?

-¡solo tú puedes salvarle! –aunque en verdad odiaba que Naruto tuviera ese poder; porque eso significa que el rubio era más importante en su vida, mientras que ella un mero suspiro que apenas hacía caso.

Naruto bajó la cabeza.

Saber que Sasuke estaba en Akatsuki; que mataría a gente importante, aunque no querida, de Konoh… … …no sería nada fácil, convencer a Sasuke de lo contrario…

-¡por favor, Naruto! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! –imploraba ansiosa la Haruno.

…pero, por supuesto, lo iba a intentar, no se iba a rendir.

-adelántate y avisa a Tsunade-baachan. –la cara de Sakura se puso en alarma.

-¡no podemos hacer eso! ¡Ella automáticamente ordenará a los ANBUS que prendan a Sasuke y… y… lo ejecutarán! –más temerosa de ver su sueño convertido en realidad.

-tranquila, no lo hará, si nosotros se lo pedimos. Especialmente tú que eres su pupila favorita. –decretó el rubio con una sonrisa tan inocente como serena.

-Naruto… -susurró impresionada.

Aquella sonrisa tan sincera, tan habitual en su persona, siempre lograba que lo imposible, por arriesgado que fuera, se convirtiera en algo posible y fácil de solucionar.

Naruto era como la luz de la esperanza y daba gracias a que considerara a Sasuke como su mejor amigo, su mayor e importante vínculo, su hermano, como también solía referirse, que sino, estaría perdido para siempre.

Sakura sonrió calmada.

-nos vemos en la torre Hokage. –girando sobre sus pasos, para acatar las palabras de Uzumaki.

Naruto observó como Sakura corría tan veloz como jamás la había visto. Con cautela, cerró la puerta de su casa.

El interior de la vivienda estaba oscuro, solo pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por la persiana bajada.

El rubio permaneció en el sitio, sin mover un solo músculo, su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando el piso donde un pequeño insecto se paseaba cerca de sus pies desnudos.

Sus ojos antes alegres e inocentes, eran ahora la máscara de la inexpresividad, al contemplar a ese insecto.

Y sin más, pisó con fuerza y deseos a aquel bicho, donde en realidad veía a ese ser que tanto odiaba.

-Uchiha Sasuke… -siseó con odio, con una voz neutra y provista de sentimientos.

Una sonrisa macabra surgió de sus labios, como si el Kyuubi estuviera controlando su mente y su cuerpo. Pero imaginar lo tan cerca que estaba por hacer desaparecer al último de los Uchihas, le producía unos escalofríos agradables.

Lo salvaría, por supuesto, pero solo para ver su rostro lleno de terror cuando lo fueran a ejecutar.

Su cara de espanto era algo que saborearía por el resto de su vida. Y lo mejor de todo, es que esta vez, por fin ella iba ser suya.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Si pudiera, Sasuke maldeciría por no haber traído a Karin consigo. Gracias a sus habilidades para detectar el chakra de la gente, no habría perdido un tiempo precioso, y habría encontrado a los consejeros en menos que canta un gallo.

Pero, con la idea de querer llevarse a Sakura con él, suponía que aparecer con una chica, le sería irritante para la Haruno, e incómodo para él. Además, suponía que Karin no se quedaría callada y se quejaría sobre el hecho de permitir que Sakura se uniera a él.

Sabía que bebía los vientos por él, como sus antiguas fans.

Pero él solo era de Sakura.

Y ella, había sido de él, hasta que le rechazó, le humilló y le tuvo pavor.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Tenía que tener la cabeza fría.

Sakura estaba muerta para él.

Sí.

Eso debía pensar.

Sakura había muerto, por culpa de Danzo y los consejeros, como sus padres y su hermano.

Rápidamente sacó su espada de su cinto y en sus ojos se dibujó el nuevo sharingan heredado.

Se vengaría de esos miserables que no le permitieron tener una vida feliz.

Sufrirían como él lo estaba haciendo.

Y con esos pensamientos, saltó en busca de sus objetivos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una opresión en el pecho, hizo que Sakura detuviera sus pasos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡dios mío!

Con una mano en la zona de su corazón, Sakura rogó que aquel presagio no fuera en torno hacia Sasuke. Tornándose decidida, volvió a correr, dando gracias a que la torre Hokage estuviera delante.

Tenían que darse prisa.

Sasuke aún tenía perdón.

No se oía voz de alarma.

No se veía ajetreo por la villa.

Sasuke aún no había culminado su venganza.

Y eso era un alivio.

Solo un poco más.

Pedía interiormente.

Que llegasen a tiempo.

Jadeante por la carrera, Sakura se detuvo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, que la separaba del despacho donde estaba su maestra. Dio dos golpes.

-¡Tsunade-shishou! –la llamó para que supiera que era ella. Confiaba en que con su voz de alarma, su maestra diera la orden inmediata para que entrara o que le abriera con su rostro preocupado. Sin embargo, los segundos transcurrían y el silencio inundaba al otro lado de la pared- ¡Tsunade-shishou! –golpeando la puerta con los puños.

Desesperada, ignorando el protocolo frente a sus superiores, Sakura procedió a abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada con seguro.

En circunstancias normales, Sakura se quedaría extrañada de que su maestra no estuviera al otro lado. Pero el tiempo corría en su contra y la opresión más fuerte.

Se giró para buscarla, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, frente a ella, llegaba una Shizune cabizbaja y algo triste, con Tonton en sus brazos.

-¡Shizune-san!

-¿Sakura? –sorprendida de verla allí con pijama y los pies descalzos- ¿qué pa…?

-¿dónde está Tsunade-shishou? –sin dejarle terminar la frase.

El rostro de Shizune se descompuso. Miró el piso por unos segundos, para después enfocarlo sobre la puerta que antes Sakura había aporreado.

-ya sabes que Tsunade-sama está afectada por lo que le pasó a Jiraiya-sama. Necesita estar sola.

-¡es que esto es importante! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

-lo siento de veras, Sakura. Pero entiéndelo, por favor. Si es muy importante, pídele ayuda a Naruto o a Shikamaru. –con Kakashi de misión, sabía que los únicos en los que su "hermanita", como Tsunade les decía, confiaba eran en ellos dos.

-Naruto viene de camino. Por favor Shizune-san, si lo ves, dile que estoy con Shikamaru. –yendo en dirección opuesta a la de la pelinegra.

-Sakura, espera. –el estado de ánimo de la Haruno, acabó por intrigarla- ¿qué sucede?

-Naruto te lo contará. –para volver a iniciar la carrera.

Ya cuando le había contado la historia a Naruto, había perdido demasiado tiempo. No podía permitirse el lujo de seguir malgastándolo.

Todavía había calma en Konoha, y eso era demasiada suerte.

¿Empezaba a preguntarse si Sasuke habría desistido de su venganza y se habría marchado de Konoha?

No.

Sasuke no era así.

Nunca abandonaría, porque sí.

Él no era de esos.

De lo que Sakura nunca supo, es que a través de la ventana del despacho de la Hokage, Tsunade estaba sentada sobre la repisa, con un rostro desolado por la muerte de su amigo Jiraiya. Cuando divisó a su joven alumna, la observó inexpresiva.

Había escuchado la desesperación en el timbre de Sakura al llamarla, y por su maldito egoísmo, no le había hecho caso.

-igual que la otra vez… -susurró con pena, al recordar la insistencia de la peliblanca Haruno cuando le pidió ayuda.

Solo con el matiz de su voz podía intuir de qué se trataba el asunto, pero ahora, tras perder al último de sus compañeros, no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni para dirigir la villa…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cuando Sakura localizó a Shikamaru, dio gracias a que todo el equipo de los novatos, estuvieran también presentes. Pues con Kakashi-sensei de misión junto a Yamato-taichou y Gai-sensei, solo quedaba Kurenai-sensei, pero ella estaba de baja por embarazo. Así que como ayuda fiable, solo le quedaba aquel grupo de amigos.

-¿Sakura? –fue Ino la que habló al avistar a su mejor amiga donde con aquella ropa destacaba demasiado- Frentuda, ¿adónde vas así vestida?

-por fin os encuentro. –el sudor cubría todo su rostro y con aquel pijama ligerito, hacían atractiva a ojos de Lee que tenía las mejillas coloradas, hasta que un capón por parte de Tenten lo devolvió a la realidad- necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿qué sucede? –preguntó Shino con su habitual voz inmutable.

-es Sasuke-kun… el Akatsuki lo ha reclutado para sus filas y le han lavado la cabeza… quiere matar a Danzo y a los consejeros…

La incredulidad se dibujó en todos los rostros, con excepción de Shino, que gracias a sus gafas de sol, no se pudo apreciar sus ojos agrandados.

-¡¿por qué? -Ino no tardó en hacer la típica pregunta.

-¡no lo sé! –contestó con la ansiedad en un puño- pero debemos apurarnos y detenerle, antes de que…

-Sakura, ¿tú cómo lo sabes? –Shikamaru la cortó. Aunque hace unos segundos estaba asombrado, ahora se mostraba como el ninja calmado y sereno, como estaba cualificado.

Esa pregunta, cogió cierto recelo en alguno de los ninjas ahí presentes.

-es que él vino a verme anoche y… -el silencio de sus amigos, donde apremiaban que continuara, la desesperaron más. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, y el corazón empezó a desgarrársele- me lo contó todo. –resumiendo lo más que podía- por favor, vamos. –apremiaba con las primeras lágrimas cayendo.

-¿por qué te lo contó a ti precisamente? –ahora la suspicacia llegó por parte de Kiba.

Ver aquel recelo, ver cómo la miraban desconfiados, y no ver ningún rastro de preocupación por su compañero Sasuke, salvo en Ino, donde la depresión la rodeaba, llorando sin parar, a lo que Chouji le daba su apoyo, acabó por molestar a Sakura.

-¡sino queréis ayudarme, solo decidlo! –espetó entre lágrimas- ¡pero no me hagáis perder el tiempo! ¡Si por vuestra culpa, es tarde para Sasuke…! –dispuesta a amenazarles.

-Sakura, no es eso. –volvió hablar Shikamaru muy sereno, demasiado para su gusto- pero tranquilízate y piensa con la cabeza. Has dicho que Sasuke está en Akatsuki y planea matar a Danzo y a los consejeros.

-¡los Akatsuki le lavaron el cerebro! –estancada en esa idea.

-aunque sea como dices, Sasuke sigue siendo uno de ellos. Nadie en Konoha perdonará a Akatsuki por lo que ha hecho, especialmente a Jiraiya-sama. -con eso, Shikamaru le estaba insinuando, que su maestra no perdonaría a nadie del Akatsuki. Jiraiya había sido muy importante para la rubia, y había sido derrotado por uno de los Akatsukis.

.-.

_-no lo hará, si nosotros se lo pedimos. Especialmente tú que eres su pupila favorita._

.-.

Y esas palabras llenas de ánimo y confianza, murieron al saber que Naruto y ella estaban solos. Aunque Naruto berreara para pedir la redención de Sasuke, su maestra seguiría tajante en ejecutar al Uchiha.

Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros: Shikamaru, el más serio de todos, mantenía una pequeña compasión, pero era un ninja que lograba aparcar sus sentimientos y centrarse en la misión, como ahora; Ino, levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, con esas lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro pálido, pero volvía a bajarla, resentida al destino que le tocaría a Sasuke; Chouji, la miraba de vez en cuando con pena, para después centrarse en su amiga y calmarla; Lee, debido al aprecio que le tenía, le hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero las palabras de Shikamaru eran ciertas. Sasuke estaba ya condenado; Tenten, compartía los mismos pensamientos que su compañero de equipo, más que nada, como mujer que lo entendía. Pero la cruda realidad era esa; Neji, simplemente compartía el mismo pensamiento que Shikamaru, aunque era una lástima no poder enfrentarse a un Uchiha, para comprobar su poder. Pero el destino era así. Muchos son sucumbidos a la oscuridad, pero no todos eran rescatados; Kiba, quizás era el que más afirmaba lo dicho por Shikamaru. Nunca le había caído bien el Uchiha. Y el hecho de que se hubiera dejado llevar por el otro bando, le parecía patético; Hinata, igual que Tenten, sentía pena por Sakura, pero la mayoría decidía. Si eso le hubiera sucedido a Naruto, estaba convencida que no habría tenido la misma fortaleza de Sakura en intentar sacarle de la oscuridad, y estaba segura de que ella no dudaría en ayudarla. Pero la Hyuuga jamás había sido persona que se atreviera a dar su palabra de apoyo y confianza. Lo que más le apenaba, era cuando Naruto lo supiera; Shino, fuera de su impermutabilidad, solo sentía compasión por la joven, pero al igual que la opinión interna de algunos, la mayoría decidía. Y aunque le pesara, esa era la dura realidad.

Todos le daban la espalda y eso le dolía. Y los que querían ayudarla, no tenían el mismo valor que Naruto, para arriesgarse por uno de los suyos.

¡Cobardes hipócritas!

.-.

_-…¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A ESTA VILLA HIPÓCRITA!..._

.-.

El recuerdo de sus palabras, hicieron que entendiera lo que Sasuke quería decir. Claro, así cualquiera tenía ganas de regresar.

-¡POR CULPA VUESTRA, SASUKE-KUN MORIRÁ! –espetó antes de largarse decepcionada, dolida y con más lágrimas.

Nunca vio como todos, Shino inclusive, abrían la boca incrédulos y culpables de lo que su indecisión y su justicia recrearían sobre su antiguo compañero desertor.

Pero ellos, al fin y al cabo, eran unos niños. Los adultos eran los que juzgaban.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, Sakura volvía a correr. Sus pies no le dolían, pese a estar descalzos y correr por aquellos adoquines, que de seguro le dejarían alguna que otra pequeña herida o raspadura.

Suficiente dolor tenía ya en su pecho.

Esa maldita opresión le estrujaba el corazón; la soledad de saber que solo estaban por la causa, Naruto y ella; la cruda realidad, de saber que ni su maestra le concedería el perdón a sus actos.

El camino se le volvía completamente borroso.

Aquella pesadilla pronto iba a convertirse en una realidad.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurraba una y otra vez. Lo iba a perder, y ella no podía hacer nada.

Con sus ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas; con sus pies descalzos, donde nadie puede correr bien; con sus pensamientos, centrados en lo que le podría sucederle a Sasuke-kun; Sakura acabó por tropezar con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo de bruces.

La consecuencia tuvo que Sakura se raspara las dos rodillas y una de las palmas de las manos. La otra, que sujetaba los guantes que su prima le había regalado, solo había recibido ligeros arañazos en la parte lateral.

Tirada en el suelo, Sakura volvió a llorar con más fuerza, mirando aquellos guantes que tanto significaban para ella.

Si su prima estuviera, ella sí que la apoyaría y la ayudaría.

Pero estaba sola.

Perdería a Sasuke-kun, como la había perdido a ella y como había perdido al resto de su familia.

Se quedaría completamente sola.

Sasuke había sido su luz para seguir adelante.

Solo con su presencia, podrían tenerla en paz y que sonriera con el corazón.

Perderle, significaba perder su alma.

Sasuke era su vida, su alma y su razón de ser.

De pronto, sintió como una presencia perturbaba la calma del aire. Alzando débilmente la cabeza, se encontró con esa maldita capa negra de nubes rojas ondeando al viento. La persona no se trataba de Sasuke-kun, sino de aquel misterioso enmascarado que se habían encontrado en su segunda búsqueda hacia el Uchiha.

Aquel tipo la miraba detenidamente, pero Sakura se sintió airada. Era por culpa de él y de los suyos que Sasuke-kun cayera en el abismo.

Furiosa, se levantó del suelo, y cerrando el puño, en la mano donde no tenía los guantes, lo dirigió hacia el enmascarado.

Sin embargo, a lo único que pudo asestarlo fue al aire, ya que el enmascarado había desaparecido de su campo visual. Sakura no tardó en buscarlo con la mirada.

-¡wow! –admiró impresionado- Un segundo más y habrías dejado al pobre Tobi más tonto de lo que está. –hablando desde la rama del árbol que Sakura tenía tras suya.

-¡¿qué le habéis hecho a Sasuke-kun? –Sakura ignoró ese comentario tan divertido como estúpido. Estaba rabiosa por cómo se habían aprovechado de él; por cómo le habían destrozado la existencia por completo, hasta el punto de perder la confianza, de los pocos amigos que tenía.

-…

-¡CONTESTA! –bramó deseosa de hacer pedazos aquel árbol, bajar a ese retrasado mental con sus propias manos y golpearle a gusto.

-…

¡Maldijo a aquel tipo!

¿Por qué rayos se quedaba callado?

Inesperadamente, observó como cogía una hoja verde de ese mismo árbol y empezaba a mirarla como si fuera algo importante.

-tienes su mismo aire. –dijo de repente, con una voz que no parecía estúpida, sino la de una persona más madura y sensata_,_ pero a la vez con un sentimiento puro y honesto - su misma fortaleza y su mismo corazón.

Sakura cada vez entendía menos, así como ese viento danzante que sacudió los árboles, arrancando suavemente las hojas de sus copas, bailando alrededor de aquel Akatsuki.

Era como si aquel tipo tuviera un imán que atrajera a esas hojas de arce.

Ver aquel panorama hizo que tuviera un dejávhù.

Imposible de sacárselo de la cabeza, Sakura hurgó en sus recuerdos, intentando averiguar donde había visto antes esa escena.

Solo hasta que vio como estiraba el brazo, para dejar aquella hoja en su lugar y observar cómo a aquellas hojas se les había unido unos pétalos azules…

.-.

_En la habitación de la peliblanca, Sakura despertaba por el sonido de las ventanas azotando. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se levantó buscando con sus ojos a su prima._

_-itoko-san… -yendo hacia la ventana para cerrarla._

…

_-¿itoko? –desde la ventana, Sakura veía a su prima en el edificio de frente parada ante un desconocido que tenía el brazo estirado._

_Lo siguiente que vio fue que ella alzaba su mano hasta hacer contacto, desapareciendo enigmáticamente quedando únicamente el fondo de hojas verdes y pétalos azules._

_-¡¿ITOKO? –gritó asustada con un mal presentimiento._

.-.

-¿tú…? –aquella figura del pasado que había visto con su prima, antes de que "desapareciera" era exactamente igual al que tenía enfrente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?- ¡¿tú raptaste a mi prima, verdad? ¡¿Tú la mataste, verdad? –exigió.

Cuando se enteró que su prima había sido asesinada, dada la última vez que la había visto, había dado por aludido que se había ido con la persona que tenía enfrente, por amor, y había sido esa misma persona, la que después la había matado.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

-me parece que estás muy equivocada. Yo, ni ninguno de los míos, ha matado a tu prima.

-¡MIENTES! ¡¿Acaso no es verdad tampoco, qué le habéis lavado el cerebro a Sasuke-kun, para que haga vuestros sucios trabajos?

-Sasuke, solo sabe la verdad. Él simplemente hace justicia de esa verdad. –el rostro de Sakura, pasó a ser confuso- podría contártela, pero a diferencia de tu prima, tú estás muy agitada para escuchar toda la historia.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

¿Su prima…?

-además, no tenemos tiempo. Si quieres salvar a Sasuke, deberás ir al cementerio de Konoha, en el panteón de los traidores.

Sakura vio como empezaba a desmaterializarse.

-¡espera!

-ahí encontrarás todas las respuestas y la auténtica verdad. –esas últimas palabras se escucharon de la nada, con Tobi/Madara ya desaparecido.

Sakura miró aquel vacío, donde el espectáculo de las hojas bailarinas, finalizaba al verlas descender lentamente hasta tocar con suavidad el suelo.

Las estuvo mirando, como había hecho aquel Akatsuki, durante un buen rato, mientras rememoraba sus palabras.

En el cementerio encontraría la verdad… ¿qué verdad?

Pero, ¿en serio eso salvaría a Sasuke-kun? ¿En qué?

Aquella opresión, regresaba a su pecho.

Tragó saliva, pero decidida a ir.

Si había esa posibilidad de salvar a Sasuke-kun, no dudaría en aceptarla.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Abrió una vez más los ojos.

El suelo estaba encharcado en sangre y ahora, la nueva alfombra era la de aquellos dos ancianos a los que había arrebatado la vida sin piedad.

Habían hecho honor a lo que en una vez pasada habían sido, y no unos calienta-sillas, como la nueva generación creería de ellos.

Les había dado guerra, y para ser unos viejos geriátricos, no habían estado tan oxidados.

Pero él era más joven y más hábil. Además su voluntad y su deseo eran fuertes.

Pero ahora, después de haber atravesado con la hoja de su espada a la anciana Koharu, empezaba a sentir algo extraño en su pecho y los recuerdos de su infancia, donde la había vivido inocente, hasta que Itachi mató al clan.

Sin embargo, esos recuerdos donde él sonreía feliz; donde jugaba con su hermano; donde recibía los ánimos de su madre; donde recibía las palabras orgullosas de su padre… todo aquello, de repente, es como si no hubieran existido.

Ya ni siquiera podía recordar sus voces o sus caras.

¿Sería ese mismo sentimiento que Itachi había tenido cuando mató al clan?

¿Se habría sentido igual de vacío y extraño, cómo lo estaba él ahora?

Una mueca irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

Lo que Itachi había hecho y lo que él acababa de hacer, no tenían punto de comparación. Él había matado a dos personas que no había visto en su vida, solo guiándose por la historia que Madara le había contado; mientras que Itachi había matado a seres conocidos, a su propio clan, donde algunos eran sangre de su sangre, movido por la venganza de haber matado a sus padres.

¿Cómo podía comparar algo tan ligero con algo tan fuerte? Y por si fuera poco, a pesar de que había hecho justicia, solo por él, solo para que siguiera creyendo en un clan orgulloso y respetado, Itachi se había ido con la imagen de cruel asesino.

Un peso demasiado grande…

Sin embargo, su novia había aparecido allí como la luz de la esperanza. En cambio él no tenía a nadie. Y sinceramente, ahora poco le importaba. Se había auto convencido que todas las personas para él estaban muertas, y así seguía siéndolo.

Escuchó de fondo, voces alarmantes, pasos corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

Lentamente, se fue girando, hasta encontrar un grupo de jounins que miraban la escena del crimen incrédulos, para después fijarse en él. Escuchó como uno de ellos, susurraba su apellido, completamente sorprendido.

Pero no le importó. Ya nada le importaba.

Sus ojos, aunque rojos del nuevo sharingan, estaban vacíos y perdidos; su cerebro sin conservar ningún pasado; sus manos manchadas de sangre… una sangre que quería seguir derramando… y la de Danzo, era la siguiente.

-Danzo… -susurró, empuñando la espada con firmeza- ¿dónde está Danzo? –exigió saber.

Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fue que se pusieran ofensivos contra él y anunciaran su detención.

-Uchiha Sasuke, quedas arrestado por el…

-¡¿dónde está Danzo? –volviéndose impaciente, Sasuke activó su Mangekyou Sharingan.

Aquellos jounins retrocedieron asustados. Conocían el verdadero poder de un Uchiha para temerle, pese a que eran ninjas veteranos experimentados en el tema.

Ese miedo, provocó que Sasuke sonriera macabramente y tuviera en su cabeza, la locura de ver esa expresión en el rostro arrugado de Danzo.

¡Oh sí, cómo lo gozaría!

¡Cómo disfrutaría!

Con seguridad y confianza, Sasuke fue avanzando hacia ellos, donde solo uno, pareció hacerle frente.

-no… no te… muevas… -aunque su miedo y terror estaban claramente expresadas.

Sasuke ensanchó más su sonrisa y mirando detenidamente a ese tipo a los ojos, empleó su técnica ocular, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡Tsuzuku-san! –exclamó uno de sus compañeros.

Antes de que el jounin de nombre Tsuzuku recibiera ayuda de los suyos, Sasuke hizo lo mismo con el resto, dejándolos a todos en el sitio, perdidos en su propio mundo y vulnerables a él.

El Uchiha levantó la espada donde en cada rostro, veía a Danzo.

Disfrutar de matarlo una y otra vez, sería una gozada.

En ese momento, Sasuke había perdido toda cordura.

Se enfocó en el jounin más cercano, en el jounin llamado Tsuzuku y blandió su espada, dispuesto a cortarle el cuello.

Algo lo detuvo a escasos metros entre el acero y la carne. El propio Sasuke se había quedado inmovilizado ante una fuerza invisible que le sujetaba la muñeca, impidiéndole cumplir su objetivo.

"_No lo hagas."_

Parecía escuchar la voz cargada con pena y suplicio de su hermano. Pero, ¿era él también el qué le había detenido?

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron nuevamente con fuerza, acompañadas de unas gruesas lágrimas.

-niisan… -susurró quedamente.

Volvió a sentirse tan solo, pero a la vez, tan desgraciado, que deseó que su hermano estuviera en carne y hueso, para abrazarle, y no una maldita esencia espiritual. Le daba igual que con ese acto, le llamaran nenaza, pero, ¡qué sintieran ellos una parte de lo que él sentía, que ya hablarían!

¡Dios!

Necesitaba tanto el calor de los que había amado, que el frío empezaba a castañearle los dientes.

¡Y no!

¡No le bastaba el calor de cualquiera!

¡Tenía que ser su hermano, sus padres o la propia Sakura!

Los otros no representaban nadie en su vida.

Pero los había perdido a todos…

¡A todos!

Volvió a abrir los ojos, donde vio los rostros claros de aquellas personas, que estaban muy lejos de parecerse a Danzo.

¡Dios!

Se arrepintió de haber querido matar a gente que no tenía nada que ver con su venganza.

Estaba tan perdido como loco.

Y eso empezó a aterrorizarlo.

-calma… calma… -se dijo a sí mismo. Aún tenía que mantener la cabeza serena para matar a Danzo. No podía permitir que siguiera vagando libremente y destruir en un futuro a Sakura, cómo había hecho con su prima. Sabía que era capaz, y aunque Sakura no estuviera en su futuro, no permitiría que muriera de forma vil y rastrera.

Se tomó tiempo para respirar y aspirar profundamente, hasta calmarse. Suprimió las lágrimas siguientes, con gran esfuerzo.

Después de varios minutos, sus ojos volvieron a estar decididos, pero el vacío y la soledad se representaba al tener su mirada opaca.

Sin hacerle nada a aquellos jounins, Sasuke salió por la ventana en búsqueda de su gran e importante objetivo.

Pero la eficacia no había muerto en Konoha, y fueron diez metros lo que había caminado, para toparse con un comité de bienvenido algo inesperado.

Allí, frente a él, se encontraba Tsunade observando extrañamente al muchacho.

La figura imponente de la mujer, suponía un obstáculo para el Uchiha. Mirando a esos ojos azules, tapados por su frente, Sasuke, en contra de su voluntad, tuvo pequeños recordatorios de lo qué esa mujer hizo por su familia, por él mismo y por Sakura.

¡Basta!

¡No debía recordar un pasado que ya no existía!

¡Dios!

¡De verdad que poco le faltaba para volverse loco!

Y la presencia de esa mujer, lo llevaba a ese maldito pasado donde había sido feliz.

-¡apártate! ¡No tengo nada contra ti! ¡Pero si te interpones en mi camino… -enfocando su espada contra ella- no dudaré en enfrentarte a ti!

-… -Tsunade abrió la boca por unos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero de esos labios rojos, no salió ni un suspiro.

Ese fue el único movimiento que Sasuke vio hacer. Impaciente por cumplir su misión de una vez por todas, se abalanzó sobre ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tragando saliva duramente, Sakura observó la puerta oxidada que daba al cementerio. El poco cuidado que había sobre ella acompañados del lúgubre espacio que tenía de frente, le daban razones para no adentrarse y buscar una excusa para ello.

¿Y si era una trampa?

Aquel enmascarado era un Akatsuki.

¿Y si la había atraído ahí para matarla?

Pero ahora ya estaba ahí, no podía echarse atrás y seguir perdiendo el tiempo cómo lo había estado haciendo.

La opresión de su corazón era cada vez más fuerte y amenazaba con salir lágrimas, como si quisiera llorar por lo que alguien estaba sufriendo.

-¡tonterías! –se dijo a sí misma, entrando en el lúgubre cementerio.

La verja con aspecto oxidado, chirrió como el grito de una mujer, cuando la movió para entrar. Por inercia, había cerrado los ojos, pensando que aquel ruido habría llegado a la casa más cercana, aunque estuviera a diez kilómetros de distancia.

Cuanto más veía las consecuencias de ese lugar, más miedo le daba: En las afueras de Konoha; sin ninguna casa por los alrededores; poco cuidada; vieja; con un camino lleno de tierra y piedras.

Recordaba la última vez que había ido, había sido en el funeral de su madre. No se había parado en analizar el sitio donde iba a tener su descanso eterno. Estaba demasiado conmocionada, para pensar en detalles insignificantes.

Pero ahora, lo veía como el lugar perfecto para una trampa, sin que nadie pudiera venir a rescatarla.

Meneó la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos absurdos y negativos.

Si quisiera matarla, lo habría hecho en aquel momento.

-vamos. –con un hondo suspiro, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el panteón de los traidores.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, Sakura se mantenía completamente alerta. Se puso los guantes, por si acaso, maldiciendo por no traer consigo su equipo ninja y ahora que sentía aquellos adoquines, clavándole en la planta del pié, maldecía no haberse puesto sus botas ninjas, por lo menos.

Pero había tenido tanta prisa, como para pararse a vestirse y calzarse.

.-.

Si el cementerio le resultaba tétrico y viejo, lo que tenía delante, lo superaba con creces. Allí ante ella, se encontraba otra verja, donde a diferencia de la que estaba en la entrada, ésta tenía el aspecto de haber sido construido hace años. Se fijo en cómo tras esa verja, había unas escaleras en forma de caracol, que llevaba a los subterráneos. Por supuesto, el poco cuidado, también estaba ahí presente. Eso se apreciaba, al ver las raíces de los árboles, crecidas, pegadas a la pared y a la puerta, como si fueran un cerrojo que prohibía su entrada.

Pero aquel enmascarado había dicho que allí encontraría la verdad, una verdad que Sasuke sabía.

La curiosidad empezó a crecer en ella. ¿De qué verdad se trataría? ¿Y en un panteón destinado a los traidores?

Arrancó las raíces que obstaculizaban su paso y más nerviosa, pero decidida, abrió la puerta.

Distinguió una pequeña luz proveniente de una antorcha que iluminaba el camino.

Volvió a tragar saliva, y reuniendo todo el coraje, bajó las escaleras para saber con qué verdad se encontraría.

El camino tenuemente iluminado por esas antorchas, empezaba a producirle un sinfín de escalofríos. Algo en ese lugar se los provocaba.

Cuando bajó el último escalón, Sakura se sintió perpleja.

Había una buena cantidad de lápidas, la mayoría de un estilo similar y de un aspecto que calificaría como vergonzoso. Un bulto de tierra, donde se supone que estaba el cuerpo enterrado y una especie de tabla, como si la sacaran de alguna mesa, con el nombre y la fecha de su muerte. Pero lo que a Sakura la dejaba sin habla eran precisamente los nombres de las tumbas que tenía a la vista.

El apellido Uchiha estaba escrito en esa tumba, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente y la lista aumentaba, al ver el resto de tumbas similares a las que tenía delante.

-¿por qué? –solo pudo conseguir murmurar confusa.

Que ella supiera, el clan había sido aniquilado por Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, por lo tanto, ellos eran las víctimas e Itachi el destinado a estar enterrado ahí.

Avanzando entre aquellas tumbas, solo podía el nombre de equis persona con el apellido Uchiha después. Todos con la misma fecha de su muerte, 30 de junio. Estaba claro, que ahí estaba enterrado el clan Uchiha al completo.

-acaso… ¿los Uchihas habrían sido unos traidores? –seguía preguntándose- ¿es esta la verdad que Sasuke-kun ha descubierto? –pero aún así, ¿por qué? ¿Y qué tenían que ver Danzo y los consejeros?

Debatiéndose miles de teorías, Sakura acabó por encontrar la tumba del líder del clan, Uchiha Fugaku.

Parándose frente a ella, Sakura solo pudo sentir pena y lástima.

¿Sabría Sasuke-kun que su padre estaba también ahí enterrado?

No entendía.

Aún recordaba aquel trimestre en que había compartido clase con Sasuke-kun, y su profesora, una de prácticas venida de Iwagakure, les había ordenado hacer una redacción sobre su familia.

Sasuke-kun, que aún no había sufrido el trauma de su clan, había expresado en su redacción demasiados detalles sobre su familia y su clan, donde denotaba el orgullo que sentía por ellos y por ser Uchiha.

.-.

_-…mi hermano Itachi, es el mejor ninja de toda Konoha. Pronto se graduará como Anbu…_

_.-._

-…_mi padre, Uchiha Fugaku, es el capitán de la jefatura de policía y el líder del clan. Todos le respetan…_

_.-._

_-…mi madre, Uchiha Mikoto, no ejerce ningún arte ninja, pero es la mejor mujer que existe…_

_.-._

_-…mi clan es uno de los más prestigiados de toda Konoha. Gracias a nosotros, es que Konoha mantiene su equilibrio…_

.-.

Si Sasuke-kun los había descrito como si fueran dioses benévolos, de verdad que no entendía por qué razón estaban ahí enterrados.

Desviando sus ojos jade hacia su derecha, observó la tumba de al lado. Con la idea de que tenía que tratarse de otro Uchiha, la inscripción de la lápida, la dejó blanca como el papel, sin aliento.

-"Haruno Ayame, 30 de junio del año 7"

De un salto, se puso de pie totalmente anonada, como si el suelo desprendiera llamas.

¿Haruno?

¿Haruno?

¡¿HARUNO?

Ahora era el apellido de su familia el que resonaba en su cerebro.

¿Por qué un miembro de su familia estaba también enterrada ahí?

¿Y quién era la tal Ayame?

Debido a que en su familia solo habían sido unos cuantos, para ser exactos, cinco con esa persona, por fuerza tendría que haberla conocido.

Además, había muerto el mismo día que la masacre Uchiha, ¿por qué? ¿Sería coincidencia?

Pero aunque fuese coincidencia, eso no explicaba por qué estaba ahí y ahora que se fijaba, su tumba estaba muy pegada al del padre de Sasuke-kun, y alejadas del resto de las del clan.

Mirando alrededor, fue cuando también descubrió otra tumba con un nombre demasiado conocido.

Decir que antes había estado blanca, no había palabras para describir cómo se sentía ahora, al hallar la de su prima.

¡Imposible!

Susurraba en su mente.

¿Su prima…?

¡Imposible!

Se acercó a grandes zancadas, con la esperanza de que estuviera mal de la vista y hubiera leído mal. Pero cuánto más se acercaba, más claro veía el nombre de su prima, con una fecha que no correspondía a su muerte.

-"Haruno Celinda, 2 de agosto del año 8" ¿cómo que dos de agosto? –Sakura recordaba perfectamente el día que les había notificado la muerte de su prima, y esa había sido el 30 de agosto, ¿por qué marcaba una fecha de hace cuatro semanas? En esa fecha aún vivía y lo sabía, porque dos semanas después la había visto con vida por última vez.

Debían haberse equivocado a la hora de escribirlo.

Pero no existía respuesta con sentido de que estuviera enterrada en el sitio equivocado.

.-.

_-…me he ido por voluntad propia… -a Sakura le extrañaba que mientras que hablaba, tosía secamente- siento haberme… ido sin decirte nada… lamento haberte preocupado… pero no había tiempo… espero que comprendas que me fui… por alguien que amo con locura…_

.-.

¿Acaso había sido por haberse ido con aquel hombre? ¿Acaso aquel hombre había sido un renegado de Konoha?

-¡no! –negando con furia- ¡ese hombre la mató! ¡La asesinó! ¡No hay razón para que esté aquí!

¡No había ninguna!

-¿por qué…?

No entendía nada.

¿Era esa la verdad que quería que descubriera?

Que su prima, todo el clan Uchiha y una desconocida pariente Haruno, estaban enterrados en el foso de los traidores.

Pues ahora quería saber porqué.

Y lo que más rabia le daba, es que no tenía a nadie a su alrededor para que le diera la respuesta tan deseada.

¿Lo sabría su maestra? Empezó a cuestionarse.

-no… -se decía a sí misma. De haberlo sabido, se lo habría contado enseguida. ¿Cómo no iba a contarle algo tan importante como eso? Es más, ¡no lo habría permitido!

¿Habría sido idea de Danzo y de los consejeros?

La personalidad de Danzo era irritante, ganándose a pulso, que casi toda Konoha no le tuviera en gran estima. Y los consejeros, no es que fueran unos ancianos simpáticos que le darían mimos a sus nietos, si es que los tenían.

¿Sería por esto que Sasuke-kun había decidido ponerlos en su nueva venganza?

-¡no puede ser! –era una razón estúpida para matarlos, aunque no para darles dos buenos puñetazos.

Enterrarles en aquel panteón significaba el deshonor para aquellos ninjas muertos y para la familia misma.

Y Sakura se sentía pisoteada, desprestigiada… ¡la escoria de Konoha!

Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, porque sino, acabaría por golpear el suelo.

De repente, aquella sensación conocida y familiar, volvió a rodearla, por lo que abriendo los ojos, extrañamente se encontró con hojas que revoloteaban al fondo y que parecía indicarle que se acercara.

Sakura se fijó en que más adelante, había más luz de la que había en esa zona.

No vaciló más, se encaminó hacia ese lugar, tratando de no mirar las lápidas que yacían a sus pies. No quería seguir viendo como el deshonor había perjudicado a la familia Uchiha y a la suya.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró su nombre, en el proceso.

Cuando dobló la esquina, aquella luz se hizo más clara, y el contraste de aquel panteón oscuro y lleno de lápidas miserables, se hizo notorio al ver un precioso altar.

El cristal obstaculizaba tocar las dos extrañas estatuillas que habían a cada lado de aquel ataúd que estaba abierto y que la distancia le impedía saber si había alguien ahí dentro.

Delante de aquel cristal, en el suelo había una rama con hojas verdes, donde podía apreciar cómo por los bordes habían algunas secas, señal de que habían sido cambiadas anteriormente y en el proceso, las viejas habían caído.

El fresco aroma de aquellas hojas hizo que Sakura comprendiera que alguien se había pasado por ese lugar no hace mucho. Y eso era extraño, porque las raíces sobre la puerta, indicaba qué nadie en años había podido entrar. Y esas hojas, como mucho, solo llevarían dos días.

-pero entonces… ahí hay alguien enterrado… -acabó por deducir.

Se fijó más en lo que rodeaba en aquel altar, pero aparte de las extrañas estatuillas, solo había una inscripción con una letra apenas inteligible. Se fue acercando, con la mirada puesta en aquella inscripción.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el obstáculo de cristal, Sakura estaba helada.

Leyendo aquella inscripción, la Haruno acabó por susurrarlo con voz trémula.

-Haruno… Kaede… -despacito, sus ojos fueron descendiendo hasta el ataúd, visualizando su figura.

Una mujer joven que no debía sobrepasar los treinta años; un rostro casi inocente; cabello largo de un verde claro; sus ojos cerrados; sus manos entrelazadas; un vestido largo de un verde casi blanco y vaporoso; sus pies descalzos…

Tocó el cristal, siendo su rostro reflejado, un rostro bañado en asombro, al notar lo idénticas que eran. Solo era la edad y el color del pelo, lo que las diferenciaba.

Se fijó tanto en Kaede, que Sakura tuvo la sensación de qué la había visto antes en alguna parte.

-Kaede… -susurró- Haruno Kaede… arce de la primavera… -siendo su verdadero significado- ¿arce? ¿Verde?

Siendo esas hojas siempre las que la rodeaba al sentir esa sensación conocida.

Siendo esa sensación, a veces cálida y reconfortante, como ayer, después de que Sasuke-kun se fuera.

Sus ojos se fueron agrandando.

.-.

_La Haruno levantó un poco la cabeza, medio desconcertada por esa caricia tan tierna que le daban a ella… a un ser que solo sabía llorar… _

_Con los ojos borrosos, se giró en dirección de la figura que le daba ese confort tan familiar y lejano al mismo tiempo. _

_Era una mujer de largo cabello verde que vestía únicamente un vaporoso vestido blanco con destellos del mismo color que su pelo._

_La calidez y la pequeña sonrisa comprensiva de esa mujer, hizo que Sakura no actuara con lógica y pensara razonablemente. _

.-.

-¡no puede ser!

.-.

…_la cabeza de Sakura recordó lo sucedido después de que Sasuke se marchara por la ventana. Ella había llorado a lágrima viva, y misteriosamente, había aparecido una extraña mujer. Debido a sus lágrimas y depresión, no le había visto el rostro. _

.-.

Pero su figura era idéntica al de la mujer que estaba ahí durmiendo eternamente.

.-.

_Recordaba perfectamente ese sentimiento tan cálido y familiar y su voz con sus palabras tan comprensibles, como si ella hubiera pasado lo mismo._

_Con la cabeza más sensata, Sakura descubrió la manta que la tapaba, sin sonarle demasiado que la tuviera en su armario._

.-.

Una manta verde, del mismo tono que las hojas de arce que estaban ahí en el suelo.

-¡ella…! ¡Imposible! –era absurdo pensar que todo lo sentido y que la extraña mujer aparecida era ella. Los fantasmas no existían, además…

.-.

_Sin poder aguantar más, abrazó a esa mujer, buscando y pidiendo consuelo entre sollozos silenciosos. Un consuelo que no tardó en recibir al sentir sus brazos desnudos rodeándole el cuerpo, mientras su mano seguía acariciándole su corta cabellera rosada._

.-.

Había sentido con claridad aquel abrazo y aquellos sentimientos de seguridad y comprensión. Eso no lo tenía ningún fantasma o espíritu.

A no ser que…

-¿y si en realidad no está muerta?

¿Acaso estaría sometida a algún jutsu que la hacía que la vieran muerta?

Aún así, sus dudas crecían más y más. Aquella pariente suya, había sido también víctima de haber sido enterrada en el panteón de los traidores, con la diferencia de que todo lo que le rodeaba era lujoso y bien cuidado. Como si alguien quisiera conservarla y tener su imagen a la vista siempre que quisiese visitarla.

Volvió a mirar la inscripción.

¿Habría algo más que la llevaba a saber el año de su supuesta muerte?

-veo que has encontrado a la flor de Konoha.

Concentrada en el altar de Kaede, Sakura pegó un brinco asustada, al reconocer esa voz de acero, provista de sentimientos.

Volteándose, con el rostro confuso y sorpresivo, se encontró con Danzo junto a un numeroso número de ANBUS… … …seguidores suyos, seguramente.

-Danzo…

Ignorando el matiz lleno de rabia de la Haruno, el hombre se fue acercando hasta situarse al lado de Sakura.

La joven se fijó en cómo deliberadamente había pisoteada aquellas hojas situadas en el suelo.

Indignada, ahora se sentía y con un deseo de golpearle en el otro ojo visible y así que caminara ciego por la vida.

-realmente era hermosa. –giró su cabeza hacia ella, donde aquel ojo se entreabrió como analizándola- y muy idéntica a ti. Tu prima y Ayame no se parecían tanto a ella.

El asombró se pintó en su rostro, y la curiosidad empezó a picarla, donde su enfado se había disipado.

-¿sabe quién es? –aunque tuviera deseos de golpearle, aunque fuera una persona desagradable, no por eso, Sakura perdería su educación- ¿y quién es Ayame-san? ¿Qué me relaciona con ella?

El pelinegro la miró detenidamente, para después observar a la mujer peli verde.

-supongo que tu estúpida cabeza…

-"¿estúpida?" –pensó Sakura irritada.

-…sabrá quiénes fueron los fundadores de Konoha.

-¡claro que sí! –respondió molesta.

-Hashirama Senjuu-sama, más bien conocido como Shodaime-sama, junto a Uchiha Madara, fundaron la gran villa de la Hoja. Sin embargo, la historia no cuenta lo que hubo tiempo atrás. –volvió a mirar casi divertido a Sakura, donde ahora lucía extraña- la guerra se asomaba por el mundo ninja, sin la posibilidad de estabilizarse la paz. Los países buscaban el poder y aumentar sus tierras. En aquel tiempo, existían diferentes clanes, que eran usados como mercenarios. Pero los más poderosos eran los Senjuu y los Uchihas. Como es normal, ambos clanes eran considerados como rivales, destinados a enfrentarse hasta la muerte.

-¿cómo?

-el poder de ambos líderes, Hashirama-sama y Madara, era tan similar que nunca había una derrota o una victoria fija. Por eso, la guerra parecía no tener fin y las pérdidas eran cada vez más grandes. Siendo consciente de ello, para proteger a los suyos, Hashirama-sama, que gozaba de un poder sobrenatural, similar a la de un dios, con una técnica prohibida y con los elementos de la naturaleza, creó a un ser humano, tu antepasada y la primera Haruno, Kaede.

-¿creada? ¿La primera Haruno? –balbuceaba Sakura, mirando la imagen de su antepasada.

-al ser creada, no tenía el poder de realizar genjutsu o ninjutsu, como ha venido ocurriendo a lo largo de las generaciones siguientes. Sin embargo, Hashirama-sama, que sabía lo que hacía, la usó como espía contra los Uchihas.

-¿cómo espía?

-Hashirama-sama deseaba para sus súbditos, que la guerra finalizara. Madara se iba haciendo más peligroso, y el saber que había sido tan cruel de matar a su propio hermano, para apoderarse de sus ojos y conseguir más poder, no tuvo otra elección que mandar a Kaede, cómo espía, para buscar el punto débil de Madara. Qué mejor persona que Kaede que compartía su sangre y con un don para crear trampas y estrategias. Pues tu antepasada, pese a su poca habilidad en el arte ninja, era perfecta para infiltrarse.

-… -un nudo se formó en la garganta al saber que su antepasada, era una enemiga del clan de Sasuke-kun.

-sin embargo, la personalidad de Kaede era demasiado bondadosa e inocente, reacia a hacer algo tan ruin, a pesar de que los Uchihas eran nuestros enemigos. –un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de Sakura- Hashirama-sama quién la consentía demasiado, nunca preguntaba las razones. Hasta que un día, fue cuando la propia Kaede le sugirió el tratado de paz. Hashirama-sama, consintiéndola como siempre, se lo concedió y los Uchihas, quiénes también estaban cansados de tanta guerra, aceptaron.

-… -si pudiera, el alivio creció en Sakura, orgullosa de que su antepasada pudiera lograr algo tan grande.

-solo hubo uno a quién no le gustaba aquel tratado, y ese era el propio líder, Uchiha Madara.

-… -bueno, siempre tiene que haber una oveja negra, quería decirle. Pero la historia le interesaba demasiado, para cortarla con un tonto comentario.

-…Se notaba el esceptismo y el desprecio que le lanzaba, cuando Konoha fue fundada y Hashirama-sama como Hokage.

-¿eso significa que al final, Madara acabó por revelarse y usando al Kyuubi, se enfrentó a Shodaime-sama?

-eso es lo que la historia lo resume. –pausando unos segundos- pero con detalles omitidos.

-¿qué detalles?

-Kaede le sugirió a Hashirama-sama la tregua. Ella, como prima suya, sabía que le escucharía, así como aceptarlo sin objeciones. Debo admitir que en ese aspecto era muy astuta.

¿Era su imaginación o había sorna en sus palabras?

-nunca te imaginarás la razón de porqué lo hizo.

-…

-se enamoró de Uchiha Madara.

-… -sus ojos se agrandaron como dos órbitas.

-se desconocen los detalles, pero dicen que después de la tregua, ella se veía constantemente con Madara. Pero Madara era una persona sin escrúpulos y rencorosa. Fue exiliado de la villa, al haber atacado a los suyos. ¿Qué crees que hizo Kaede? –mirándola fijamente.

Sakura tembló.

Si ella fuera Kaede, haría lo mismo cuando tuvo esa corazonada sobre Sasuke-kun, cuando se fue de la villa. No dudaría en seguirle, a pesar de que el sendero fuera oscuro. Solo estar con Sasuke-kun y amarle, era suficiente. Lo demás no importaba.

Pero si había dicho que Madara era una persona cruel, capaz de atacar a su propio clan…

-¿se… fue… tras él… y la mató? –con palabras temblorosas, donde esta vez no eran a causa del frío.

-… -Danzo amplió su sonrisa, donde su aire siniestro y burlón, le indicaba que había acertado- eso es lo que le pasa a una Haruno que persigue a un Uchiha. –decretando- Ella, por su estúpido amor, le siguió, traicionado la amabilidad que Hashirama-sama había impuesto sobre ella. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que Madara la usara para conseguir la ubicación del Kyuubi, y atentar contra Hashirama-sama.

Sakura bajó la cabeza dolorida.

¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que si se hubiera ido con Sasuke-kun, la habría considerado de usar y tirar? ¿Era por eso qué la noche anterior le había pedido que fuera con él? ¿Quería usarla para sus propósitos y después matarla?

-¿él… la mató?

-fríamente. –contestó- antes de su pelea contra Hashirama-sama, le mostró su cadáver, con la idea cobarde de que él bajara la guardia y atacarle. Pero aunque Madara sea considerado el demonio, Hashirama-sama seguía siendo el más poderoso y acabó por matarle.

Sakura sintió un enorme dolor. Si el amor de su antepasada había sido el mismo que el de ella por Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo debió sentirse cuando la persona que más amaba le había quitado la vida?

-por supuesto, para Hashirama-sama, perder a la prima que tanto adoraba, le supuso una profunda pena y desolación. Creó este altar en su honor. Por aquel tiempo, las normas de Konoha eran duras, y toda persona renegada o que apoya a un renegado, es enterrado en el foso de los traidores. Eso le causó más dolor a Hashirama-sama, pero eran las reglas. Solo le quedó la consolación de que su cuerpo permaneciera intacto y así poder verla y recordarla. Aunque su principal objetivo era prevenir a las Harunos siguientes.

-¿prevenir?

-Kaede no había sido la única creada, Hanako, su hermana pequeña, es de la que tú y el resto de las Harunos anteriores, provenís. La diferencia es que Hanako salió como una Haruno normal debe salir.

-¿una Haruno normal?

-diferente a cómo sois en general en tu familia.

Diferente…

La mente de Sakura trabajó rápidamente y soltó un pequeño grito involuntario al saber de qué se trataba.

En su familia todos tenían el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. Su madre, su abuela, su abuelo, su tía… hasta su padre y sus abuelos paternos, que no tenían sangre Haruno, tenían un color de pelo que no fuera como el suyo. Solo su prima, que lo tenía blanco, heredado de sabe dios quién, y ella, eran las únicas con una diferencia a la que, hasta ahora, no había tenido respuesta.

-el color… de pelo…

-es más que un simple color de pelo. Son vuestros nombres de un color único en una flor, y vuestra semejanza, lo que nos avisan de lo que puede suceder. Tal como sucedió con Ayame y tu prima.

-¿mi prima…? ¿Fue también asesinada por un Uchiha? ¿Pero quién es Ayame?

Semejante revelación por parte de Danzo, la aturdía demasiado, que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Ayame, fue más conocida como Mikoto Uchiha. -¡¿Mikoto? ¡¿La madre de Sasuke-kun?- debo reconocer que fui uno de los opositores que intentó separar a Ayame cuando empezó a enamorarse de Fugaku, el líder Uchiha y padre de Itachi y Sasuke. Pero el clan, quien conocía la historia, temía de que creciera la antipatía. Nos apoyaron, y apartaron a Fugaku de ella, recluyéndolo dentro del clan. Fugaku no puso pegas, es más, dado su carácter hostil, no le interesaba aquella chica que solo le molestaba.

¿Molestia?

Dios.

¿Por qué la historia tenía tanta similitud con lo pasado entre ella y Sasuke-kun?

-por aquel tiempo, Minato, el cuarto Hokage, quién estaba enamorado de Ayame, le brindó todo su apoyo y consuelo. Ella acabó por olvidar al Uchiha y centrarse en Minato.

El cuarto Hokage… el padre de Naruto…

Bajó más la cabeza.

Aquello sobrepasaba la similitud.

Era obvio que acabaría por olvidar a Sasuke-kun y enamorarse del tenaz Naruto que siempre estaba ahí a su lado.

Él nunca la decepcionaba.

Él siempre la animaba.

Él siempre la apoyaba.

Y ella… empezaba a admirarle…

-los años fueron pasando y Ayame estuvo a punto de casarse con Minato, hasta que Fugaku, que tenía muy mal perder, engatusó a Ayame y la convenció de que se casara con él. Ella accedió, sin saber nada.

-… -la pregunta sobraba. Sakura quería saber, de qué estaba hablando.

-Fugaku la tuvo como encarcelada en casa, sin darle ninguna libertad. Le prohibió que siguiera con el poco arte ninja que sabía. También le prohibió que siguiera trabajando en el hospital. La forzó a cambiarse de nombre, ya que según él, un nombre tan bonito y puro, no encajaba en ese clan maldito. También le ordenó que se trasplantara sus ojos a unos negros, para que se pareciera más a una Uchiha. Su cabello, era azul oscuro como la flor que la caracteriza, pero si lo tuviera de otro color, también la habría forzado. Al decir verdad, Fugaku, de todos los Uchihas de aquella época, era un ser cruel y despiadado. De ahí que Itachi no vacilara en matar a su clan, sus padres incluidos.

-… -Sakura temblaba. Algo iba mal en esa historia. No encajaba en el perfil que Sasuke había descrito de pequeño de su familia.

-lo único que Fugaku quería era una mujer a la que todo le dijera sí, sin rechistar. Una ama de llaves, para atender la casa en su trabajo. Una mujer que le diera los hijos deseados, aunque tuviera que forzarla. Al final, hizo lo mismo que Madara, la usaba para su conveniencia.

-ella… -no podía ser cierto- ella… ¡ella era feliz! –exclamó. Esa historia definitivamente no podía ser cierta.

-…

-¡Sasuke-kun lo dijo de pequeño! ¡Admiraba a su padre y a su hermano! ¡Y calificaba a su madre como una persona alegre y cariñosa! ¡Una persona que se ha visto forzada y desprestigiada, no puede ser feliz! –decretó. No podía creer que Sasuke-kun tuviera un padre tan déspota.

-apariencias. –contestó Danzo- Ayame aparentaba ser feliz ante su hijo más pequeño, solo por deseo de Fugaku de hacer de él un ninja igual que su hermano. Un ninja poderoso para cumplir con su propósito contra la Hoja.

-¿propósito? ¿Qué propósito?

-los Uchihas planeaban atentar contra Konoha y el Hokage. –Sakura quedó de piedra- todo liderado por el propio Fugaku.

-no… ¡eso es mentira! ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-todo en base a raíz de Madara. Los Uchihas, como estaban apartados del resto de la villa, empezaron a tener creencias raras, más bien, fue el propio Fugaku quién inundó ese pensamiento al resto del clan. Planificaron el golpe de estado, con Uchiha Itachi de espía.

-¿el hermano de Sasuke-kun? -¿un espía? Pero… ¿por qué había matado al clan, entonces?

-al final, el propio Itachi los traicionó, tras convertirse en un doble espía. Por Konoha, mató al clan que nos amenazaba, excepto a su hermano pequeño, el único que desconocía el plan.

-¿qué los traicionó? ¿Por qué? ¡Era su familia! –aunque estuviera en contra del plan de los Uchihas, ¿cómo alguien podía traicionar a la sangre de tu sangre?

-eres muy inocente. Tú no has vivido una guerra, y no te imaginas las consecuencias entre Uchiha y Konoha. Sufrirían tantas bajas que seguramente no estarías aquí viviendo la buena vida. Itachi, por su parte, tuvo ese dolor y por eso, por el bien de la villa y sus habitantes, nos lo confió y le dimos la misión de matar a todos los que estuvieran de acuerdo con ese golpe de estado.

Por eso estaban enterrados ahí los Uchihas y Ayame, la madre de Sasuke-kun. Ella también había estado de acuerdo…

-pero entonces, ¿por qué el hermano de Sasuke-kun fue considerado un criminal si solo ha hecho justicia?

-… -Danzo se volteó para dirigirse a su escuadrón que permanecían silenciosos e impasibles, como si fueran robots mecánicos que estaban apagados- la razón es muy simple. De ser contado, sería un gran deshonor para los Uchihas, y Sasuke quedaría más traumado de lo que ya está.

Entendía.

Comprendía.

Eso tenía lógica.

¿Sasuke-kun lo sabría también?

¿Sabría que su hermano, al que quería matar por venganza, en el fondo lo había hecho por una razón justa?

¿Sabría que su padre había sido una tirano?

¿Sabría que su madre había vivido de forma obligada y desgraciada?

¿Era por eso que tras saber la verdad, por su hermano, se había unido al Akatsuki?

¿Acaso culpaba a Danzo y a los consejeros de que ordenaran a su hermano matar al clan?

¿Acaso los culpaba por no haberles contado esa verdad que por derecho, tenía que saber?

¿Acaso los culpaba por considerar a su hermano como un criminal?

Eran tantas las teorías, que solo Sasuke-kun podría resolverlas. Pero era tan difícil preguntárselo, como intentar detenerle de su venganza.

Aún así…

-¿y qué pasa con mi prima? ¿Por qué la movieron de su lugar inicial? Yo estuve en su funeral, y no la enterraron aquí. ¿Por qué su fecha de muerte es otra? ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y mi tía? ¿Por qué está mi familia enterrada aquí? Ellas no tuvieron ningún idilio con un Uchiha. –exigió saber.

-… -soltó una breve risotada, que indignó a Sakura- no creí que fueras tan tonta, para no recordar al enamorado de tu prima.

Sakura arrugó el cejo.

Insinuaba ¿qué su prima había estado con un Uchiha?

Bien pensado, cuando ella la había llevado en su cita en el parque de atracciones, fue cuando había conocido a Sasuke-kun.

Nunca se lo había planteado, pero si Sasuke-kun había asistido a esa doble cita, el otro era…

¡Por dios, no!

.-.

_-créeme que me gustaría ir asolas con él… -murmuró con fastidio- pero se lo prometió a su hermano…_

.-.

¡No!

¡Él, no!

¡No podía ser!

Si ella misma, antes de esa cita, le había ordenado que no acercara a ellos…

.-.

_-y otra cosa más, y muy importante, aléjate del otro niño y de su familia. No te acerques a ellos, ni por curiosidad. Te lo suplico, por favor Sakura. –pidiendo más desesperada._

_-pero Sasuke-kun… -mirando su globo rojo que le había dado para consolarla, así como recordar su sonrisa tierna después._

_-¡olvídate de él! –pidió ya entre lágrimas- por favor…_

.-.

…como si los conociera de antes.

¿Por qué?

Era tan contradictorio.

-por tu expresión deduzco que has recordado que el enamorado de tu prima, no era ni más ni menos, que Uchiha Itachi.

-… -dios… no…

-Itachi, a diferencia de sus predecesores, sí la amó. Era el mejor ninja que Konoha había tenido. Perderle sería un desperdicio. Por eso, en un principio, se había decidido que un ninja misterioso, que merodeaba por los alrededores, fuera el causante de la masacre del clan Uchiha, liberando de toda culpa a Itachi. Así ambos hermanos podrían vivir pacíficamente y sin problemas. Pero hombre que mata fríamente a su propia sangre, cambia radicalmente. Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Itachi. Su futuro pacífico, se vio truncado después de matar a su clan y a su familia. Abandonó a tu prima, se unió al Akatsuki con deseos de seguir probando el sabor de la muerte, y finalmente, el destino de tu prima acabó siendo el mismo que el de Kaede.

-… -no… por favor… calla… quería pedirle, pero los sollozos silenciosos y el nudo formado en la garganta, le impedía hablar.

Ya no era la historia de su antepasada, una mujer que no había conocido, sino la historia de su prima a la que había querido y que la había protegido de todo, como una madre. Y escuchar cómo y por quién había muerto, más dolor y desesperanza sobre Sasuke-kun le producía.

-si te he contado todo esto, es para prevenirte. Sabemos que Sasuke ha ingresado a Akatsuki y que ha matado a su hermano. Imaginarás que seguirá los mismos pasos que Itachi y hay que detenerle. Seguramente, para salvaguardar su apellido, te buscará y te forzará como hizo su padre con su madre.

-… -su corazón se rompió en pedazos, con esa verdad.

Por eso le había, casi ordenado, que se fuera con él.

Estaba claro, que con lo enamorada que estaba, habría dicho a todo que sí y darle su cuerpo para mancillarlo y darle hijos. Habría estado ciega, para no ver sus propósitos finales de matarla como había hecho su antepasado con Kaede.

-… -Danzo miró como Sakura estaba en otro mundo. Seguro que el impacto de aquella noticia la habría trastocado completamente- con esa expresión, estarás vulnerable cuando Sasuke aparezca ante ti. Él nunca desistirá de sus objetivos hasta verse cumplidos. Debemos protegerte de él, hasta que sea arrestado y ejecutado debidamente. Aunque sea algo extraño, te ocultaremos en la cárcel de Konoha. Seguro que allí no se le ocurrirá encontrarte. –extendiendo la mano- ¿vamos?

Con ojos impregnados en lágrimas, con el rostro más desolador que jamás tuvo, Sakura alzó los ojos, viendo esa mano arrugada donde la invitaba a posar su mano pequeña sobre la suya.

Dejándose llevar por el dolor, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, Sakura levantó su mano derecha, con intenciones de aceptar la de Danzo, mientras que las lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas.

.-.

_-no todo es lo que parece…_

.-.

Escuchó cuando tocó la piel fría de Danzo con la yema de sus dados. Extraña, miró al anciano, donde ahora la confusión se dibujó de la misma manera que ella.

-¿ocurre algo?

¿Ocurría algo?

¡¿Ocurría algo?

Sí.

¿Por qué le habría venido precisamente ese recuerdo?

Miró a su antepasada cómo si ella pudiera contestarle.

No supo si eran alucinaciones suyas, que le pareció verla flotando sobre el cuerpo moribundo con un rostro de alarma y dolor. Como si estuviera viendo al lobo devorando a la oveja.

Esa expresión tan conocida, hizo que aquel sueño acudiera a su mente…

.-.

_Allí se encontraba su prima, con sus manos atadas a la única cuerda que la sujetaba y sus pies colgando; su rostro estaba bañado en la desconsolación acompañados de la sangre escarlata que cubría también por sus ropajes blancos que acostumbraba a usar._

_Como si se tratara de un truco de magia, el fuego hizo acto de presencia sobre sus pies, rodeándola, creciendo, tratándola como una bruja al quemarla en la hoguera._

_.-._

…_la figura de su prima se transformaba en la de una mujer de cabellos azules, para luego volver ser a su prima… cambiar de nuevo a aquella mujer… _

_.-._

-… -un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina… ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había sido un hecho real?

.-.

_-¡me alegro tanto de verte… te he añorado mucho…! –despegándose para verla a la cara, hasta que advirtió de manera clara el estado tan deplorable que lucía. Ojeras marcadas, sus ojos faltos de brillo e inundados de lágrimas, blanco sobre su piel y esquelético como si hubiera pasado hambre durante semanas- ¡ITOKO-SAN, ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO? ¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO? ¡DEBEMOS LLEVARTE A QUE TE CUREN! –cogiéndole de la mano para guiarla hasta el hospital. Pero la fuerza de la pequeña no hacía efecto en la mayor ya que permanecía en el sitio. _

_-Sakura, déjalo. –esas palabras confundieron a la pequeña que se giró a verla con confusión- solo estoy aquí porque tengo que darte algo. Después volveré a marcharme. –estando a su altura, le sonrió de la manera más dulce._

.-.

_-…no me han raptado… me he ido por voluntad propia… … … espero que comprendas que me fui… por alguien que amo con locura… algún día, tú acabarás cometiendo… barbaridades por ese chico… hagas lo que hagas… no debes temer a lo que suceda después… solo debes mostrar tu amor noble y sincero… estar a su lado… comprenderle… perdonar todos sus defectos… aunque te ignore…_

.-.

_-… yo tampoco quiero irme… te hubiera llevado conmigo si pudiera… pero… -cortándose._

.-.

-… -el recuerdo haber visto por última vez a su prima, como si ella supiera que moriría pronto.

Aún así, había estado muy feliz, demasiado feliz.

Por lo que sabía, ella había muerto por culpa de aquella persona, Itachi, presuntamente. Los detalles sobre su muerte, lo supo cuando su maestra se lo había contado. Leucemia había sido la causa. Como los testigos cuando encontraron su cuerpo, habían denominado a aquel ser, como alguien desinteresado hacia su prima, siempre había pensado que su novio, había sido el responsable de su muerte.

Pero también sabía que tras el tiempo límite, aún tenía cuatro semanas de vida. En esa ocasión, y por sus síntomas, estaba convencida que su prima era consciente de su enfermedad. Pero si la animaba a que estuviera con Sasuke-kun, es que la versión de Danzo no concordaba con la felicidad que su prima había tenido la última vez que la vio.

Recordar eso, el pasado se mezcló con el presente, buscando en sus recuerdos con intenciones de esclarecer la auténtica verdad de esa historia.

.-.

_-no cometas un error del cual al final puedas arrepentirte._

.-.

_-contesta Sakura, -avanzando hacia ella- ¿puedes asegurar que Naruto es la persona que crees y demostrarlo? Porque yo te daría mil razones para demostrar lo contrario. –parándose a escasa distancia de la joven- Así que no perdamos el tiempo, ven conmigo. –esta vez no esperó a que aceptara, le cogió la muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza- no voy a permitir que te quedes en esta villa hipócrita._

.-.

_-adelántate y avisa a Tsunade-baachan. –la cara de Sakura se puso en alarma. _

_-¡no podemos hacer eso! ¡Ella automáticamente ordenará a los ANBUS que prendan a Sasuke y… y… lo ejecutarán! –más temerosa de ver su sueño convertido en realidad. _

_-tranquila, no lo hará, si nosotros se lo pedimos. Especialmente tú que eres su pupila favorita. –decretó el rubio con una sonrisa tan inocente como serena._

.-.

_-aquí solo hay hipocresía. –siseó con odio._

.-.

_-aunque sea como dices, Sasuke sigue siendo uno de ellos. Nadie en Konoha perdonará a Akatsuki por lo que ha hecho, especialmente a Jiraiya-sama. -con eso, Shikamaru le estaba insinuando, que su maestra no perdonaría a nadie del Akatsuki. Jiraiya había sido muy importante para la rubia, y había sido derrotado por uno de los Akatsukis. _

.-.

_-¡sino queréis ayudarme, solo decidlo! –espetó entre lágrimas- ¡pero no me hagáis perder el tiempo! ¡Si por vuestra culpa, es tarde para Sasuke…! –dispuesta a amenazarles._

.-.

_-¡YO NO HE PEDIDO QUE ME PERDONEN! ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A ESTA VILLA HIPÓCRITA!_

.-.

_La joven se fijó en cómo deliberadamente había pisoteada aquellas hojas situadas en el suelo… … …siendo colocadas por alguien quién apreciaba a su antepasada._

_.-._

_-¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ELLOS! ¡ESTO ES PERSONAL!_

.-.

_-…Hashirama, que gozaba de un poder sobrenatural, similar a la de un dios, con una técnica prohibida y los elementos de la naturaleza, creó a un ser humano, tu antepasada y la primera Haruno, Kaede… … … al ser creada, no tenía el poder de realizar genjutsu o ninjutsu, como ha ocurrido a lo largo de las generaciones siguientes. Sin embargo, Hashirama, que sabía lo que hacía, la usó como espía contra los Uchihas._

.-.

_-¡ES LO QUE SE MERECEN, POR LO QUE HAN HECHO!_

.-.

_-…eso es lo que le pasa a una Haruno que persigue a un Uchiha._

.-.

_-¡por supuesto que no! –a pesar de que seguía con ese tono alto y esa ira desprendiendo por todo su cuerpo, no retrocedió, esta vez no- ¡no hay razón que justifique para qué quieras matarlos! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermano? ¡Decías que querías vengarle! ¡Y ahora que lo has conseguido, necesitas seguir alimentándote de venganza, ¿verdad? –acusó._

_-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! –espetó._

.-.

_-es que esto no está bien. –acabó por decir con voz baja._

_-¿quién dice que no está bien?_

.-.

_-son errores que cometemos, pero nunca tarde para buscar la solución si lo deseamos de corazón. Busca paz interior y cuando te sientas mejor, no dudes en hacer lo que quieres, aunque creas que no es lo correcto._

_.-._

_Volvió a mirar a Sakura, que seguía parada, aterrorizada, temblando…_

_Eso le dolía._

.-.

_La Haruno levantó un poco la cabeza, medio desconcertada por esa caricia tan tierna que le daban a ella… a un ser que solo sabía llorar…_

.-.

_-Kaede le sugirió a Hashirama-sama la tregua… … …nunca te imaginarás la razón de porqué lo hizo… … …se enamoró de Uchiha Madara._

.-.

_-… Creó este altar en su honor. Por aquel tiempo, las normas de Konoha eran duras, y toda persona renegada o que apoya a un renegado, es enterrado en el foso de los traidores. Eso le causó más dolor a Hashirama-sama, pero eran las reglas. Solo le quedó la consolación de que su cuerpo permaneciera intacto y así poder verla y recordarla. Aunque su principal objetivo era prevenir a las Harunos siguientes._

.-.

_Inesperadamente, observó como cogía una hoja verde de ese mismo árbol y empezaba a mirarla como si fuera algo importante._

_-tienes su mismo aire. –dijo de repente, con una voz que no parecía estúpida, sino la de una persona más madura y sensata, pero a la vez con un sentimiento puro y honesto- su misma fortaleza y su mismo corazón._

.-.

_-¡Te dejas convencer tan fácilmente! –soltando una mueca de disgusto- ¡y aún tienes la cara de insultar a Naruto cuando él no se dejaría manipular ni aunque lo torturaran!_

.-.

_-La verdad no es siempre la que crees que es._

.-.

_-Sasuke, solo sabe la verdad. Él simplemente hace justicia de esa verdad. –el rostro de Sakura, pasó a ser confuso- podría contártela, pero a diferencia de tu prima, tú estás muy agitada para escuchar toda la historia._

.-.

_-…debes estar con Sasuke-kun y ayudarlo…_

.-.

_-neh Tsunade-shishou, -habló una Sakura con un pergamino en la mano, mientras que su maestra estaba mirando por la ventana- según dicen aquí, el poder del Kyuubi estuvo sellado gracias al poder de Shodaime-sama, ¿verdad?_

_-… -su maestra se alteró brevemente y miró a su joven discípula con gravedad._

_-si fue sellado, hace dieciséis años, alguien tuvo que liberarlo, alguien con suficiente poder. _

_-solo se necesita un poder sobrehumano para controlarle. Liberarlo es tarea fácil para cualquier shinobi._

_-entonces, cuándo atacó a Konoha, alguien lo estaba controlando, ¿verdad? _

_El lugar de residencia del Kyuubi había estado muy lejos de Konoha, y por lógica, Sakura intuía que alguien lo había traído hasta su villa natal deliberadamente._

_-así es. Se rumorea que el causante haya sido Uchiha Madara, solo él y… -bajando la cabeza- mi abuelo, son los únicos capaces de controlarle._

_-¿su abuelo?_

_-Hashirama Senjuu, el primer Hokage. –señalando el primer cuadro donde reposaban todas las fotos de los que habían sido Hokages._

_.-._

_-"Haruno Ayame, 30 de junio del año 7"_

.-.

_-"Haruno Celinda, 2 de agosto del año 8"_

.-.

_Sasuke completamente solo y vacío._

_.-._

_-tú quieres a Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?_

.-.

_-¿qué haces aquí sola? _

_-yo… yo… me he perdido… -volviendo a sollozar desesperada._

…

_-toma. –la niña alzó un poco la mirada y observó como Sasuke le ofrecía aquel globo rojo- cógelo. _

_Aunque lo decía con poca sensibilidad, el rostro de aquella niña se iluminó aún con esas lágrimas adornándole._

_-arigato… _

_.-._

_-te amo con todo mi corazón… … …te apoyaré en tu venganza… … …nos lo pasaremos bien todos los días………sino puedes quedarte… llévame contigo…_

_.-._

_-ven conmigo._

.-.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

_.-._

_Volvió a mirar a Sakura, que seguía parada, aterrorizada, temblando…_

_Eso le dolía._

.-.

_-…Si quieres salvar a Sasuke, deberás ir al cementerio de Konoha, en el panteón de los traidores._

.-.

_Extrañamente se encontró atada como las figuras que había visto. A ese hombre conjurar un misterioso sello donde troncos de madera la cubrieron hasta las rodillas._

_-¡arde para limpiar tu pecado!_

_Y acto seguido echó la antorcha, donde de inmediato los troncos se quemaron sin piedad._

_Y Sakura gritó… … … … …miró implorante a los causantes y su sorpresa fue grande a encontrar a ese hombre desconocido de cabellos castaños, donde su imagen se desfiguraba a la del padre de Naruto, Naruto, aquel hombre… y al lado de él, estaba Danzo y los consejeros, satisfechos._

_.-._

_-no cometas un error del cual al final puedas arrepentirte._

.-.

Inmediatamente, Sakura apartó la mano, a medida que retrocedía un paso, temerosa de ese personaje.

-¿qué pasa?

¿Qué pasa?

¡¿Qué pasa?

Su respiración se volvió agitada; su labio inferior temblaba, pero no de frío, sino de ira y rabia; sus dientes fuertemente apretados; sus ojos entrecerrados, mirándole con todo el odio posible; su rostro completamente enervado; sus puños fuertemente apretados.

-¡no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte! –siseó con voz firme.

-… -confusión que se dibujó en su medio rostro.

-¡tu historia es pura falacia!

-… -Danzo arrugó el cejo.

-¡puedo creerme que mi antepasada se enamorara de Madara! ¡Puedo creerme que tras sus actos que lo obligaron al exilio, ella se fue detrás de él! ¡Puedo creerme que la madre de Sasuke-kun se enamorara de Fugaku! ¡Puedo creerme que Itachi amó a mi prima! ¡Puedo creerme que ella se marchó, como lo hizo Kaede! ¡PERO NO ME CREO ESE FINAL TAN RUIN Y MISERABLE QUE HAS DICHO DE CADA UNA DE MIS ANTEPASADAS! ¡TÚ LAS ODIAS MÁS QUE A LOS UCHIHAS! ¡TÚ ERES EL CAUSANTE DE NUESTRAS DESGRACIAS!

.-.

_-…Pero aunque Madara sea considerado el demonio… _

.-.

Aunque se notara que consideraba al primer líder Uchiha como el diablo…

.-.

_-…Hashirama-sama, que gozaba de un poder sobrenatural, similar a la de un dios…_

.-.

…aunque se notara que venerase al Primer Hokage cómo un ser milagroso…

.-.

_La joven se fijó en cómo deliberadamente había pisoteada aquellas hojas situadas en el suelo._

.-.

…él sentía odio y rencor hacia su antepasada, por ser el origen de todo aquello…

.-.

_-"Haruno Ayame…" _

.-.

…y con ella, ese rencor y odio era enfocado a las que eran como ella. Por eso, había enterrado a la madre de Sasuke-kun con su verdadero nombre. Una connotación de que nunca tuvo nada con los Uchihas…

.-.

_-"Haruno Celinda, 2 de agosto…"_

.-.

…y cómo acto retorcido, había puesto en la lápida de su prima, la fecha límite, cuando ella aún estaba viva…

.-.

_-…debemos protegerte de él, hasta que sea arrestado y ejecutado. Aunque sea algo extraño, te ocultaremos en la cárcel de Konoha…_

.-.

…igual de retorcido, al intentar llevarla a la cárcel, para así ejecutarla sin que nadie se enterara.

Estaba claro que el hombre que tenía delante cantaba mucho, pero al final era un miserable cobarde que ponía la zancadilla, aprovechándose cuando uno estaba vulnerable; o lo más rastrero, cuando la persona estaba muerta.

-estás equivocada. –contestó con simpleza.

-¡Y UNA PORRA QUE NO! –dando un gran pisotón sobre el suelo, sin importarle una mierda hacer un agujero sobre aquel panteón. Su acto inconsciente movió a los ANBUS servidores de Danzo, pero no a él.

Su único ojo visible se entreabrió, encarándola con furia.

-¡COMO KAEDE-SAMA ES EL EJE DE TODA LA HISTORIA, LE TIENES RESINTIEMIENTO! ¡EN LA LÁPIDA DE LA MADRE DE SASUKE-KUN LE PUSISTEIS SU VERDADERO NOMBRE, CON EL RENCOR DE INDICARLE QUE JAMÁS ESTUVO CASADA CON EL HOMBRE QUE TANTO AMABA! ¡Y NO CONTENTOS CON ESO, COMO SI OS RESULTARA DE LO MÁS DIVERTIDO, PUSISTEIS EN LA LÁPIDA DE MI PRIMA, UNA FECHA ATRASADA, DONDE AÚN ESTABA VIVA!

-…

-¡SÉ QUE ELLA MURIÓ DE UNA ENFERMEDAD MORTAL! ¡MI MAESTRA ME LO CONTÓ! –desgraciadamente siempre había creído que esa enfermedad se la había provocado, su enamorado, pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda sobre el culpable- ¡VOSOTROS LA MATÁSTEIS, ¿VERDAD? ¡Y ESA FECHA ERA LA LÍMITE DE SU VIDA!

Agitada por esa rabia sentida, Sakura observó como aquel viejo decrépito, bajaba la cabeza y segundos después, escuchó una risa casi silenciosa que pronto la convirtió en una carcajada que le daba arcadas.

-… -odio infinito. Con esa actitud solo confirmaba más sus teorías.

Ahora sí podía entender las razones que impulsaban a Sasuke-kun a matarlo. El problema, es que se sentiría molesto, ya que ella lo mataría antes de que Sasuke-kun lo encontrara.

-siendo una idea de _él, _no me extraña que no funcionara. Con semejante cuerpo, es lógico que las neuronas le fallen. ¡Tienes razón! La historia tiene su verdad, pero más su mentira. Pero la culpa la tiene tu antepasada por enamorarse del enemigo y ser una malagradecida. Sin embargo, gracias a ella, culminamos nuestro deseo de exterminar a ese clan maldito. Solo queda ese mocoso Uchiha, pero no podrá con toda la artillería que aquí le espera.

-¿y te crees que voy a dejar que tenga semejante bienvenida? –apretando su puño con tanta fuerza, que el chakra verde empezó a manar de él- ¡ANTES TENDRÉIS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER!

Y sin querer escuchar las palabras venenosas de ese viejo, Sakura asestó su puño contra él.

Antes de que pudiera dejarle en el sitio, uno de los ANBUS, había detenido su golpe con su espada, que antes había estado guardada en la funda que llevaba en la espalda.

El bloqueo hizo que Sakura mantuviera la posición, dispuesta a romperle la espada si fuera necesario. Todo con tal de tumbar aquel enmascarado y llegar hasta Danzo.

-eres más buena que las otras, -escuchó cómo hablaba aquel viejo, ahora con una malicia que la hizo sentir estúpida por no advertirlo antes y creerse aquel cuento sin sentido- aún así, eres igual que las otras. Siempre dependiendo de un Uchiha y llevándole a la muerte.

-¡CÁLLATE! –inundada por la ira, Sakura hizo presión sobre su contrincante, ganándose su sorpresa. Un despiste que Sakura aprovechó, para golpearle con el otro puño, tumbándolo en el suelo.

Airada, miró a Danzo, quién tenía esa sonrisa que la enervaba.

-se ve que habrá que llevarte hasta el calabozo por las malas.

Y esas palabras bastaron para que el resto de seguidores de Danzo, menos dos, fueran contra la Haruno.

Sakura no se sintió cohibida, el odio y la rabia, le daban coraje para cumplir con su objetivo, deshacerse de Danzo.

El número de ANBUS, sobrepasaba los cincuenta, uno por detrás, otro por delante, a la izquierda, a la derecha, Sakura no perdía la concentración. Almacenaba el suficiente chakra en sus puños para darle el golpe certero, mientras que con su mirada se enfocaba en el siguiente y su próximo ataque a efectuar, con intenciones de adelantarse a él.

Solo tenía un escaso segundo, antes de que el siguiente pudiera rozarle. Y para colmo, aquellos eran ninjas experimentados. Pero ella, aunque tuviera el nivel de un chunin y solo una batalla seria de vida a muerte, no se rendiría. Aunque tuviera que arrastrarse por el suelo con espadas sobre su cuerpo, mataría a Danzo.

Ya había perdido a Sasuke-kun por su estupidez.

Tras su injusta acusación, dudaba que la perdonara. Y sin él, no podía seguir viviendo.

Por Sasuke-kun que no dejaría que llevara todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

-va por ti. –susurró, tras haber tumbado a otro de los ANBUS. Sería su último acto de amor por el Uchiha, pero también sería un acto de honor hacia su familia- ¡os demostraré que en mi familia no somos unas débiles molestias! –retando a sus enemigos.

Danzo escrutaba con sus pequeños ojos lo que tenía delante. La mayoría de sus hombres habían caído. Era vergonzoso cómo una niña, una maldita Haruno, podía con ellos, siendo entrenados precisamente por él.

-Fū, Torune, haced eso.

Inmediatamente, los dos ANBUS que habían estado apostados al lado de Danzo, saltaron, uniéndose a la batalla.

Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta de los dos nuevos integrantes, y en cómo uno de ellos había sacado un kunai que rozó su brazo.

La primera herida, hizo que Danzo ensanchara su sonrisa, hasta soltar una pequeña risotada, viendo la ironía del destino.

Igual que la estúpida de su prima, Sakura moriría de la misma enfermedad, y lo más divertido, es que no sabía que tras ese ataque, esa simple rozadura del arma contra su piel, el veneno se había mezclado con su sangre.

Sin embargo, aunque ya tuviera un seguro, era preferible matarla en ese mismo instante, en presencia de su antepasada y darle un final justo y merecido por pecadora.

-emplead esa técnica y acabad con esa indeseada de una vez.

Esas palabras sí que lograron sorprender a Sakura.

Sus contrincantes retrasaron unos pasos de su posición, y a una distancia prudente de la joven, efectuaron unos cuantos sellos, que si su memoria no le fallaba, aquello era una técnica de agua combinada con viento. (NA: cómo solo me acuerdo del katon, no pondré nombres de técnicas, solo los elementos empleados para que os hagáis una idea)

Una explosión que abrió el techo y movió la tierra, sorprendió a la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha.

-¿qué pasa? –había preguntado uno, desde lo alto de una torre. Con sus prismáticos, observó cómo una densa capa de humo salía de las afueras de la villa- ¡rápido, que alguien vaya allí!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Tenten.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? –inquirió Kiba.

-Shikamaru. –habló Chouji, como si le preguntara qué podían hacer ellos.

El Nara solo cerró los ojos pensativo, sin nada en mente. Por una vez, se sentía confundido. Las palabras de Sakura le habían impactado.

Era verdad que Sasuke era uno de los suyos, pero también era un Akatsuki. Pero sobre todo eso, el Uchiha siempre había sido de ideas fijas a ejecutar una venganza, que según él, era hacer justicia, aunque eso le destruyera.

¿Sería verdad qué le habían lavado el cerebro?

¿O acaso estaban ellos equivocados, y él sabía algo de lo que ellos desconocían?

Danzo y los consejeros nunca habían sido bien considerados por Konoha. Su padre muchas veces le había dicho que de haber sido Danzo el Hokage, les habría llevado a una anarquía y a la destrucción de la villa.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué creer?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Sakura-chan… -fue el susurro desesperado del rubio Uzumaki, al sentir tal estruendo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que pasaría… tenía que llegar a tiempo y salvarla.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la superficie del cementerio, con Danzo en el centro, teniendo sus servidores junto a él, observaban lo que la densa capa de humo tapaba, así como las gotas de agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, como si fuera una pequeña lluvia.

Ignoraba si aquella técnica la había golpeado.

Había visto como antes de que la alcanzara, Sakura, viéndose atrapada, había saltado hacia arriba como única salida, golpeado el techo con sus fuerzas para escapar, pero el resto, le era un misterio.

Una tos seca, fue lo primero que escuchó.

La figura a través de la humareda.

Danzo sonrió al ver la posición en la que se encontraba.

A cuatro patas, con ligeras heridas por todo su cuerpo y jadeando del cansancio.

-¿por qué no te rindes ante lo inevitable? Para alguien de tu categoría, te viene grande. Estás gastando una energía innecesaria.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, con los dientes apretados.

Observó el agujero que tenía delante. El altar de su antepasada seguía intacto, pero los ninjas qué había tumbado, ahora lucían muertos gracias a aquella técnica.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía pensar en los demás ahora mismo… en sus enemigos, concretamente.

Temblorosa y con dificultades, se fue levantando.

-esto todavía no se ha acabado. –dijo, aunque su reserva de chakra era casi nulo.

-¡vaya! Me dejas impresionado. –aunque fuera una impresión falsa- se nota que la princesa Tsunade, tuvo un gran sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa, que esperaba que entrenándote y educándote, sus pecados podían ser perdonados.

-¡cállate de una vez! –de verdad que lo último que quería, era seguir escuchando a ese bastardo. Quería volver a lanzarse contra él, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

-es por eso que tu gentil maestra, accedió a entrenarte gustosa. Ella pudo haber evitado el fatal desenlace.

-¡que te calles!

-la muerte de tu prima, la de Ayame, la culpa por ser la nieta del hombre que mató a Kaede.

-¡basta!

-tú que siempre la idolatras, al final, hasta ella acabó engañándote de la verdad que por derecho tenías que saber. Te ocultó tus verdaderos orígenes; y por si eso no fuera suficiente, te ocultó la verdad de la muerte de tu prima. Mis fuentes me informaron, de que tu prima fue pedirle ayuda a Tsunade, cuando todavía podía salvarse, pero ella la rehusó por sus motivos egoístas.

Eso no quería escucharlo… no quería aceptarlo… no… no…

-¡BASTA YA!

Gritó con tanta fuerza que algo extraño y descomunal, rodeó su cuerpo.

Danzo observó cómo el cuerpo de la chica emitía una luz verde intensa y cómo un chakra que había estado dormido, resurgía de su interior.

Los seguidores ANBUS, confusos de esa energía, que por lógica no debería tener, solo se quedaron mirando con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

Todo lo contrario a Danzo que se apresuró a sacar las vendas del lado derecho de su cuerpo como si lo que estaba viendo, no fuera algo nuevo para él.

La luz verde se convirtió en una extraña mezcla de tormenta y explosión, cuando Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas, descargando toda esa rabia e impotencia que tenía dentro, donde la tierra volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez, fue una sacudida tan potente que llegó a todos los rincones del mundo ninja.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-pero bueno, ¿qué coño ha sido eso? –preguntó Suigetsu, donde de no sujetarse a la mesa de piedra que estaba ligado al suelo, se habría caído.

-un terremoto, idiota, ¿qué va a ser sino? –Karin como siempre, contrariándolo.

-no, esto no ha sido un simple terremoto. –anunció Zetsu- entonces, ¿qué crees que ha sido? –preguntó el de la voz distorsionada.

Como si pudiera imaginárselo, Konan miró a Pein, donde éste le asentía con la cabeza.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿otra sacudida? –preguntó Lee.

-pero este ha sido diferente. –anunció Shino- algo completamente diferente que ha perturbado a mis insectos.

-ha sido Sasuke. –decretaba Kiba en sus trece.

-… -pero Shikamaru ya empezaba a tener sus dudas sobre si Sasuke era realmente el malo, cómo últimamente tenía en mente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Tsunade-sama, ¿dónde estáis? –preguntaba Shizune alterada.

Aquellas dos sacudidas empezaron a preocuparla, y cuando había derrumbado la puerta para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, se encontró con la estancia vacío y la ventana abierta de par en par.

Inquieta se había dedicado a buscarla por los alrededores.

Se extrañó de que en la parte donde moraban los consejeros tuviera el cristal de la ventana rota. Hasta que al fijarse a pocos metros a distancia, se encontró con la Godaime extraviada, tirada en el suelo.

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA! –asustada y temerosa, Shizune corrió en su dirección, donde a cada paso que daba, veía con más claridad los indicios que rodeaban a su señora. Un pequeño charco de sangre, los ojos de Tsunade fermente apretados, denotando dolor y sufrimiento- ¡Tsunade-sama! –arrodillándose, colocó el cuerpo de la mujer sobre sus piernas, para comprobar su estado.

Un profundo alivio escapó de sus labios al ver que aún seguía viva y consciente.

-¡Tsunade-sama, ¿estáis bien? ¡¿Qué os ha pasado? –pero la rubia no podía articular palabra- ¡ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien venga! –mientras esperaba que alguien viniera en su ayuda, Shizune aprovechó para hacerle unos primeros de auxilios de urgencia.

-él… -empezó a murmurar la Hokage- él… debes… debes ir…

-¿de qué habla? ¿Quién os ha hecho esto?

-él… él… -y perdió la consciencia.

-¡Tsunade-sama!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-esta energía… -desde un punto de Konoha, Tobi/Madara se había quedado impresionado. Esa fuente de poder le resultaba demasiado conocida, así como lejano. Tan lejano como para decir, que cuando lo sintió fue en la época en qué su hermano aún vivía y rivalizaban con los Senjus.

Sus compañeros Uchihas lo habían atribuido como un desastre natural, pero su hermano y él, los mejores entre los suyos, habían sentido esa enorme cantidad de chakra. Aunque nunca habían sabido de quién procedía.

Fue mucho después, cuando Madara lo supo.

.-.

_-¿por qué no puedo luchar a tu lado contra Hashirama? –le había preguntado una Kaede molesta._

_-es mejor que te quedes al margen. _

_-porque soy una molestia para ti, ¿no?_

_-¿es que crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra Hashirama? _

_Aquella indirecta como si la estuviera llamando débil no hizo más que aumentar su enfado._

_-¡pues para que lo sepas, si exploto mi poder interior, soy capaz de tumbar hasta el más fuerte! ¡Y eso te incluye! –declaró orgullosa._

_-¡hn! –mueca burlona- si así fuera, ¿por qué Hashirama te usaba solo como espía, en vez de en combate?_

_-… -con esas palabras, la mujer se quedó demasiado seria- eso es porque… porque… -empezando a jugar con sus dedos- ¿recuerdas hace tiempo, qué hubo un gran terremoto?_

_-… -asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-eso lo provoqué yo._

_-¿tú? –incrédulo._

_-fue poco después de mi nacimiento, cuando Hashirama me contó lo qué era, cómo había nacido, lo diferente que era de los demás… -mirando sus manos, como si en ellas pudiera ver hojas verdes- como también me dijo que por mi naturaleza jamás podría emplear ninjutsu o genjutsu… … …Saber todo eso, me desesperó, me enfadó, me molestó… toda esa rabia salió al exterior como un fuerte golpe para todos los que me rodeaban. –sonriendo tristemente- quizás se trata de una técnica oculta que he desarrollado gracias a los elementos naturales que corren por mi sangre. Un decir cómo el de, "nunca hagas enfadar a la madre naturaleza" –sonriendo brevemente- pero usarlo, supone una carga emocional y física sobre mí. Durante diez minutos quedo completamente vulnerable. Como una marioneta que hasta un niño puede manejar. _

_-¿y con esa técnica, pretendes enfrentarte a Hashirama?_

_-pero no estoy sola. –mirándole con ternura- si lo estuviera, significaría mi fin._

.-.

Y al final, no había batallado junto a él, por decisión de la propia Kaede, seguramente porque sabía que estaba embarazada.

Pero si su suposición era cierta, y aquella energía había sido obra de Sakura, estaba por asegurar que el estúpido de su descendiente no estaba ahí, y la última de las Harunos vulnerable.

Inmediatamente, se desmaterializó, para trasladarse en un segundo, en las cercanías del cementerio.

Lo primero que vio fue a alguien materializándose en el lugar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura jadeaba con más fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo.

No entendía que había sido ese brote de energía. Solo había sentido una rabia descomunal que la había rodeado, hasta que tras gritar con todas sus fuerzas, había sentido cómo se había liberado.

Estaba tan cansada, que ya alzar la cabeza para saber qué había pasado con Danzo y compañía, le costaba tanto como si estuviera moviendo una gran roca.

Casi sonriendo, observó como en el suelo, el número de seguidores de Danzo se había incrementado.

-por lo menos… no serán… una molestia… para Sasuke-kun… -apoyando la cabeza contra el suelo, con intenciones de relajarse. Todo había acabado, ¿no?

Escuchó unos pasos, acercándose hasta su persona.

Intrigada de saber quién era, Sakura volvió a girar la cabeza.

Cuando distinguió aquel bastón como tercer pie, su rostro fue el del más puro suplicio.

Sin querer creer lo que estaba viendo, fue ascendiendo sus ojos para confirmar que él era… era…

Sin embargo, dos brazos, la ayudaron en esa labor, levantándola. Pero su cuerpo estaba tan agotado, que no era capaz de sostenerse sobre sus pies. No sabía si dar gracias a que esos dos tipos, fueran quiénes fueran, la sujetaran; o maldecirlos por apretarle los brazos a conciencia.

¡Dios!

¡Era tan desesperante esa situación, que ni para quejarse tenía fuerzas!

Uno de los que la sujetaban, le tiró de los pelos hacia atrás, donde Sakura tuvo una clara visión de ese tipo.

Su lado derecho estaba a la vista, donde asquerosamente veía ojos con el sharingan.

Y Danzo… ni una herida tenía, seguía estando igual de fresco que una lechuga.

Y ahora mismo, a merced suya.

-no deberías sentirte tan triste si has sido capaz de provocar esa técnica prohibida y ponerme en ligeros aprietos. Hasta la fecha, solo tu antepasada, y solo en una ocasión, pudo efectuarla. Dicen que influye el estado de ánimo y el poder residente en tu interior. –sonriendo burlonamente- Alégrate de saber que eres más fuerte que tu prima y seguramente más fuerte que Kaede.

-itoko… -quería darle un puñetazo, y que Danzo estuviera tan cerca suya, mejor era la situación. Pero, era ese agotamiento que no la dejaba.

-a diferencia de ti, sé las consecuencias que acarrea esta técnica tan peligrosa. –le levantó el mentón de la peli rosa, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- tu cuerpo queda inválido por unos diez minutos. Suficientes para matarte y después ejecutarte de la misma manera que a tu prima y a la madre de ese Uchiha.

-…

-seguramente el Tercero nunca se dio cuenta, pero cuando los Uchihas mataron a los padres de los dos hermanos, cogimos el cuerpo de la mujer, para aplicarle un castigo más merecedor, el mismo que sufrió tu prima y que sufrirás tú.

-… -el sueño… el fuego…

-hicimos una técnica prohibida, para resucitarlas de entre los muertos, y quemarlas vivas.

-… -sino fuera por uno, tirándole los pelos, y el otro sujetándole el mentón, la habría bajado llena de dolor.

-debo darle las gracias a Itachi por devolver a tu prima a Konoha. Sin él, no habríamos podido castigarla como se merece. Su acto de bondad y compasión, llevó a su novia a una segunda muerte lenta y tortuosa.

¡Maldito!

Sus dedos temblaban de rabia e impotencia.

Escuchar eso, ser tratada como un muñeco roto y no hacer nada, era deprimente.

-hubo dos pérdidas al crear esa técnica, pero poco relevantes. –cogió la espada enfundada en el cinto de uno de los que le sujetaba y con su filo, Danzo, le apuntó hacia su garganta- Ahora es tu turno. Serás asesinada dos veces. Una con esta espada y otra en la hoguera.

-… -Sakura lo miró detenidamente, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios- ¿sabes? estaba preguntándome… por qué Sasuke-kun quería acabar con tu vida… cuando solo eres un anciano antipático… pero ahora veo que no es solo al destino que nos une… sino que representas una amenaza para lo que verdaderamente es justo…

-…

-te fastidia que todo tenga un final feliz y con ese rencor dentro, das una venganza inhumana, sin importarte tus propios vasallos.

-esa es la justicia que yo creo. Los Uchihas son el mal reencarnado. Los que los apoyan, merecen ser castigados.

-es una pena que el pueblo no lo sepa… tendrías tus días contados…

-eso es verdad. Pero con tu maestra en semejante estado, me haré con la sucesión de Kage, y ya nadie podrá oponerse a mis órdenes. –echó la espada hacia atrás.

Su plan de tener una charla trivial para perder tiempo no había dado resultado. Había esperado que al menos una cuarta parte de su poder regresara a su cuerpo, pero solo había conseguido una pequeña fracción, donde lo único que podía hacer es forcejear inútilmente contra los dos únicos sirvientes de Danzo que quedaban.

-muy lista eres. –habló el pelinegro, dándose cuenta de su táctica- pero, ¡todo para nada!

Sakura cerró los ojos a la espera de que el acero traspasara su piel.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo, pero nada más.

Un ruido de alguien cayendo al suelo y dos ruidos ahogados.

Su cuerpo sin la sujeción, cayó de rodillas con las manos apoyando sobre el suelo.

Abrió los ojos confusa, y Sakura se encontró con lo que le parecía un milagro.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun… -murmuró aliviada.

.-.

_-¡apártate! ¡No tengo nada contra ti! ¡Pero si te interpones en mi camino… -enfocando su espada contra ella- no dudaré en enfrentarte a ti!_

_-… -Tsunade abrió la boca por unos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero de esos labios rojos, no salió ni un suspiro._

_Ese fue el único movimiento que Sasuke vio hacer. Impaciente por cumplir su misión de una vez por todas, se abalanzó sobre ella._

_A mitad de camino, Sasuke se detuvo al ver como Tsunade cerraba los ojos y se hacía a un lado, como si le permitiera el avance, sin obstáculos y sin nada que decir._

_-…_

_-si has ido contra el Consejo, debo presumir que sabes la verdad de tu familia. –habló Tsunade con dolor- esto es lo único que puedo hacer, para que me perdones por no haber salvado a tu madre y al fatal destino de tu hermano con su novia._

_-… -un arrepentimiento sincero. Pero Sasuke ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello. Solo quería ir contra Danzo y matarlo._

_Sin ninguna palabra más, Sasuke continuó con su carrera con su objetivo en mente._

_Nunca supo, así como Tsunade, que alguien había observado esa escena con odio y decepción. Un alguien que acabaría hiriendo gravemente a la Godaime._

.-.

El Uchiha la miró brevemente, inexpresivo. Después se enfocó en el único de los tres ninjas que quedaba vivo, Danzo.

-¡maldito Uchiha! –masculló el anciano.

Pero eso fue las últimas palabras que dijo, ya que en lo que a Sakura le parecía, décimas de segundo, Sasuke había efectuado su chidori lanzándolo contra el corazón.

Por inercia, la Haruno se había sobresaltado, tanto por la rapidez de la técnica como de la inmunidad que poseía Sasuke, como si aquello, le resultara algo normal. Y tuvo miedo, miedo de qué la matara a ella también. Con lo dicho anoche, con lo sucedido ahora…

El cuerpo de Danzo cayó al suelo, sin vida, sin aliento, ejecutado por un vengador vacío, pero que por fin había hecho justicia.

Ahora su familia podía descansar en paz.

Y él tendría que vivir con esa soledad para siempre.

Sin nada qué hacer, o con quién compartir, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

Miró a Sakura de nuevo. Ese cuerpo tembloroso y esos ojos llenos de terror hacia su persona… ya no le dolía como antes.

Simplemente, no lo sentía.

No sentía las emociones.

¿Un robot? Sí, eso se asemejaba a su persona.

Él era una máquina de matar, pero que ya no sentía pena, ni dolor, ni alegría.

Lo que sí sentía era esa oscuridad que opacaban sus ojos, ahogándose en ella, sumergiéndose hasta lo más profundo.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia el frente, decidido a marcharse.

Sakura pestañeó varias veces. Nuevamente y por segunda vez, vería a Sasuke-kun marcharse sin poder retenerle.

Cómo rogaba que su cuerpo recuperara sus fuerzas y levantarse, pero aún seguía debilitada.

Otra vez no, mientras lo veía alejarse más y más.

Aunque esta vez la situación fuera diferente, no dejaría que se fuera así como así.

-¡espera! –gritando tanto como pudiera.

Consiguiendo lo que quería, Sasuke se detuvo, pero no se giró, seguía dándole la espalda.

Había tantas cosas que aclarar, tanto que decir, que lo primero ante todo era…

-lo siento. –pronunció apenada- tenías razón. Estaba equivocada y tú con buenas razones.

-…

-sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, con lo que te dije, pero me gustaría ir contigo. –aunque no le mirara, los ojos jade de la chica eran suplicantes- no quiero seguir aquí. No después de lo que he oído y de saber que estoy sola.

-…

-te pareceré egoísta y es justo que me creas de aprovechada, pero no sé cómo expresarte que solo quiero estar a tu lado, apoyándote, amándote…

-…

-…porque, de verdad, solo tú eres la persona que me vuelve loca, que me hace sentir mujer. Es solo por ti, que quiero mejorar. Solo tú me gustas. No es Naruto ni nadie más. Solo tú. –dando gracias a los cielos de que el tiempo limitado haya pasado, Sakura volvió a sentirse con su energía vital, capaz de realizar cualquier movimiento.

Se apresuró a levantarse y caminar hasta situarse frente a él.

No iba a dejar que esa escena fuera como la de hace tres años. Esta vez lo enfrentaría.

Cuando tuvo su rostro más visible, se percató de lo vacío que estaban sus ojos y en cómo un rastro de sangre manchaba su mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró, mientras levantaba su mano y apartar ese rastro.

Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, sentir el tacto de su piel tan frío, tan pálido, provocó que Sakura lo mirara con compasión, y comenzara a acariciarle con cuidado aquella zona.

-déjame quedar contigo… déjame estar a tu lado… aunque sea como amiga, no quieras estar solo….

-… -solo un leve movimiento de cabeza, donde se centraba en ella por completo.

-dame la oportunidad de darte la vida que te mereces. Estaré a tu lado, no te dejaré solo. Te lo prometo. –aunque sus ojos clamaban por llorar, esta vez se tragaría las lágrimas. Demostraría su fortaleza para que Sasuke-kun creyera que esas palabras eran completamente ciertas, que ella tenía lo suficiente para protegerle.

-… -sus labios se abrieron, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos. Sus ojos poco a poco fueron recuperando su brillo, un brillo que Sakura vio.

-siempre me tendrás a tu lado. Seré tu brazo amigo, tu consuelo, tu apoyo. Todo cuanto necesites, yo te lo daré.

La mano de Sasuke fue levantada, solo para coger la de Sakura que aún acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado, con sutileza. La apartó de esa zona, bajándola, en un claro gesto que para Sakura significaba el rechazo.

La Haruno agachó la cabeza.

Era normal que Sasuke-kun la rechazara, aún como amiga. Quizás había sido una ilusa en creer que le daría una segunda oportunidad, cuando le había hecho tanto daño.

-¿qué harás…? –Sakura volvió a levantar la cabeza, esta vez con confusión, así como percatarse de que su muñeca seguía sujeta por la mano de Sasuke. Pero esta vez, no había el apretón fuerte de ayer- ¿qué harás si no vienes conmigo?

-… -aquella pregunta la cogió por sorpresa. ¿Qué hacer? Si no tenía a nadie. ¿Qué hacer?- creo que lo mismo que tú. Irme a cualquier parte, lejos de aquí, aunque sea sola.

-¿…realmente me quieres…? –preguntó después con incertidumbre. Las palabras de anoche habían sido como un golpe duro. El que ella siempre confiara y se fiara más de Naruto, una puñalada por la espalda. Verla temblar de miedo, la derrota total.

-¡claro que te quiero! –respondió de inmediato. Como si le leyera parte de sus pensamientos se apresuró a aclarar- te juro que por Naruto no siento nada, solo mera admiración, porque él consigue lo que yo no puedo. Estar bien contigo. Además, si me hubieras contado la historia que nos unía, no te habría dicho esas palabras. Me dejé llevar por lo que creía que era lo correcto.

-entonces… ¿por qué tiemblas cuando me ves?

-porque tengo frío, ¿no es obvio, tras cómo voy vestida?

Sasuke repasó en cómo iba vestida. ¿Había estado ayer también así? No recordaba. En su mente, solo había tenido la idea de que se fuera con él, quisiera o no, que no se iba a parar a observar en algo tan trivial como la ropa.

Fijándose mejor, con semejante camiseta y ese short que solo tapaba lo necesario, el fresco que hizo por la noche y había en ese lugar, eran razones lógicas para temblar.

-¿no te tengo miedo? –volvió a preguntar.

-… -ahí no respondió de inmediato- solo cuando eres otra persona o cuando me pegaste… tengo miedo de decir algo que empeore la cosa… porque siempre meto la pata… cuando eso pasa, tengo miedo de mí misma…

Y ahí es cuando ya no pudo soportar más. El escozor en los ojos era demasiado fuerte, como para no llorar.

-sé que no te merezco y pido mucho al querer regresar a tu lado, para apoyarte. Pero te quiero, te quiero mucho, que estar separada de ti, me destroza el corazón. Me inquieta saber si estarás bien o mal, si podría hacer algo por ti en esos momentos. Tú eres mi vida, lo que me mueve para seguir adelante.

Sakura notó cómo Sasuke, levantó su mano sujeta, parándola en un intermedio invisible.

Finalmente, y tras segundos de confusión por parte de la chica, un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas cuando su mano fue llevada a los labios del Uchiha. Primero un roce suave, luego un segundo roce, como si sus labios estuvieran reconociéndola. Por último, volvió a llevarla a su mejilla, dejando su peso sobre ella.

-gracias. –murmuró con una extraña mezcla de dolor y alivio.

Aunque Sakura no entendía bien ese tono de voz, cuando los ojos negros volvieron a abrirse, reflejándose en sus jade, se percató de lo que significaba.

Se echó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza.

-estoy aquí. –le dijo, sabiendo que ahora mismo necesitaba el calor humano- no te abandonaré nunca.

Sentir ese calor; sentir pena, tristeza, alivio y alegría; ver la luz en la superficie, le resultaba del todo agradable, donde en su cabeza volvían aquellos recuerdos agradables de sus padres y de su hermano.

Todo había acabado.

Ellos habían sido justamente vengados.

Y él estaba con ella.

-tenemos que regresar.

Era cuestión de tiempo que algún jounin de Konoha se acercara a la escena. Habían armado demasiado alboroto. Y ese ya no era su hogar.

-sí. –contestó feliz.

Sasuke asintió satisfecho al no ver ningún vacile o alguna mueca que indicaba inseguridad. Se sacó la capa de Akatsuki y se la puso a la chica.

Ahora que la tenía consigo, no iba a permitir que anduviera así delante de otros, excepto él, y mucho menos, permitir que cogiera un resfriado en la ciudad más fría y húmeda del mundo ninja.

Con la capa sobre sus hombros, Sakura sentía un extraño aroma muy familiar. No era el de Sasuke-kun, sino de otra persona.

-vamos. –volvió a decir Sasuke.

Sakura asintió.

A punto de abandonar la zona, una tercera persona se detuvo en seco, con el sudor cubriéndole la piel, gritó.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Ese llamado inesperado, sorprendió más a Sakura que al Uchiha.

-¿Teme? –fue lo siguiente que dijo confuso.

Sasuke se giró con una mirada molesta hacia su compañero Uzumaki, donde lo veía extraño y sorprendido.

Sin creer en lo que veía, Naruto echó una ojeada a los tres cadáveres que había cerca de él. Los dos que estaban juntos, tenían la marca de haber sido atravesados por algo largo y afilado, una espada seguramente. Eso podía tomar la teoría de que hubiera sido Danzo con aquella espada, que tenía aún en la mano, a pesar de estar muerto. Pero ese olor a quemado y el agujero que tenía el anciano Shimura, eran pruebas evidentes para insinuar que había sido a causa de un chidori. Y solo Kakashi y Sasuke, usaban esa técnica. Pero dado el historial del Uchiha, era lógico pensar que había sido él.

Por lo que… ya no había manera de que Konoha lo perdonara.

-¡¿qué has hecho? –preguntó dolorido- ¡¿qué mierda has hecho? ¡¿Por qué los has matado?

-eso a ti no debería importarte.

-¡maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres ser considerado un asesino por el resto de tu vida? ¡Y… -fijándose en Sakura- ¡Sakura-chan, ¿qué llevas puesto? –su alarma sonó desesperada, incrédula al verla con la capa de Akatsuki- ¡¿qué haces con eso puesto?

Con el coraje por los suelos, Sakura se agarró a la ropa de Sasuke, como si él pudiera darle ese valor.

-lo siento Naruto. –mirándole- este es el camino que yo elijo.

-¡¿irte al Akatsuki? ¡¿Es lo que eliges? –Sakura volvió a girar la cabeza. Encarar a Naruto, era demasiado- ¡Sakura-chan, dijiste qué querías salvar a Sasuke, y así no lo ayudarás! ¡Piénsalo bien!

-… -Sakura cerró los ojos.

-¡Teme! –dirigiéndose al mencionado- ¡¿Vas a permitir que Sakura-chan esté en esa organización de locos?

-es más locura dejarla contigo.

Un insulto demasiado directo que molestó a Naruto.

-¡¿cómo te atreves, imbécil? ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Haces lo que te da la gana, y no valoras los amigos que te rodean!

-solo necesito a Sakura. El resto me da igual.

Sakura se sonrojó, mirándole emocionada; todo lo contrario a Naruto que no se creía lo que había oído.

Furioso, apretó los dientes.

-¡solo la necesitas para tus malditos caprichos! ¡La usarás para tu conveniencia y después te olvidarás! ¡Ese es tu concepto de un vínculo, ¿verdad?

-… -las palabras de Naruto, tan parecidas a lo que Danzo había dicho minutos atrás, lograron confundirla unos instantes.

No.

Danzo estaba engañado.

Naruto estaba engañado.

Ahora Sasuke-kun la necesitaba.

Y no.

No la estaba usando.

La necesitaba de corazón.

Podía sentirlo.

-digas lo que digas, Sakura y yo nos iremos de esa villa hipócrita. No esperamos nada de vosotros. Pero si intentas interponerte, te eliminaré si ese es tu deseo.

-Sasuke-kun… no… -rogó Sakura, agarrándole la solapa de su camisa blanca.

El Uchiha miró confundido a la Haruno.

-por favor… no quiero más peleas… -rogó.

Cediendo a la voluntad de Sakura, Sasuke volvió a darle la espalda a Naruto.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Sakura-chan, recapacita! ¡Te está llevando a una muerte segura! ¡¿Quieres vivir como una de las más buscadas del mundo ninja? ¡¿Quieres ser una renegada por el resto de tu vida, escondiéndote y huyendo?

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería escuchar la consecuencia de sus actos.

Y lo peor de todo, es que con eso, le estaba demostrando a Sasuke-kun que ella tenía el sentimiento de necesidad más que él.

-¡contesta, Sakura-chan! ¡¿Acaso no es verdad lo que digo?

Sasuke volvió a girar la cabeza enfurecido. Las palabras de Naruto empezaban a irritarle.

Le había costado tener a Sakura consigo, para que ahora el imbécil ese, la confundiera.

Sakura estaba destinada a estar con él. Él la necesitaba para mantenerle vivo, en la luz y para tener ese sentimiento llamado amor. Si no era ella, no era ninguna.

No iba a permitir que ese maldito usuratonkachi traidor se la quitara.

-Sakura, vete.

-¿eh?

-ve adelantándote. Está claro que usuratonkachi quiere que le dé una paliza.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡la paliza te la daré yo! ¡Aunque entienda tu motivo de querer matar a Itachi, no podré entender el que hayas matado a gente inocente!

¿Entender el que haya matado a Itachi?

Eso lo enervó hasta el punto de activar su sharingan

Itachi había muerto por culpa de Danzo y los consejeros, había llevado consigo un gran peso como criminalista, él había peleado contra su hermano, cuando ya su muerte había estado predeterminada.

No.

Eso no se entendía de manera tan simple.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –viendo como sacaba la espada de su cinto.

Antes de que Sasuke con espada en mano, pudiera dar un paso, la figura de Madara/Tobi se interpuso en su camino, sorprendiendo a los tres adolescentes.

-no pierdas un tiempo cuando miles de desgracias pueden suceder. –había dicho Madara/Tobi- aprende de la historia.

-… -recordando las tres tragedias sucedidas, con aire resignado, Sasuke guardó su espada y volvió a dirigirse a Sakura. Aunque no lo admitiera, su antepasado tenía razón. Debía pensar, antes de lanzarse, dejándose llevar como si fuera un chiquillo- vamos. –dijo por tercera vez a la Haruno.

Sakura que se sintió aliviada de que no luchara contra Uzumaki, le cogió de la mano.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó de nuevo Uzumaki, queriendo detenerla.

-ah, no, no, no… -la voz de Tobi denotó- ahora Tobi quiere jugar con Naruto-kun.

Sin mirar atrás, resueltos, Sasuke y Sakura se alejaron a grandes saltos de la zona, de su villa, hacia un nuevo destino.

-¡maldito desgraciado! –perjuró Naruto lanzándose sobre el enmascarado, pero no le dio a la nada, ya que había desaparecido.

-así no se trata a Tobi que es tan buen chico. Deberías aprender buenos modales, como Tobi. Ahora Tobi tiene que irse, tiene una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia que contar a Sakura-san. ¡Ta luego, Naruto-kun! –despidiéndose efusivamente con la mano.

Tras quedar solo, Naruto bajó la cabeza.

Empezó a murmurar para sí mismo.

Sabía lo que había sucedido, antes de que llegara. Y al final, cómo había temido, no pudo salvarla… … …salvarla de que se fuera con ese maldito Uchiha. Otra vez había sucedido. Otro Uchiha se la había llevado.

Levantó la cabeza, donde sus ojos azules parecían otros. Vacíos pero malévolos, donde ahí no estaba el Naruto verdadero.

-esta bien. Si ella no es mía, entonces no será tuya ni de nadie. –echó una ojeada en la dirección donde estaba el altar de Kaede- no me culpes de esto, Kaede-chan. Fuiste tú la que eligió el camino equivocado y el destino trágico de tus predecesoras. Pero tranquila, que Sakura será la última en correr esa suerte. Después todo volverá a nacer de nuevo con un futuro mejor para los dos.

El destino de Sasuke y Sakura todavía no había terminado con final feliz. Aquel personaje estaba dispuesto a destruirlo.

Pero…

¿Quién era realmente?

¿Por qué tenía esa obsesión de quedarse con una Haruno?

¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en no dejarla feliz con la persona amada?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Uff, por fin hemos llegado al final del cap. Sé que ha sido demasiado largo y pesado, pero aún así, espero que haya gente que le haya gustado. He puesto todo mi empeño y demás para hacer este cap, que desde el inicio estuvo en mi mente. Lo malo, es que como siempre, lo que tengo en mi cabeza queda mucho mejor de lo que está escrito. Por eso, quizás os haya decepcionado. ;_;

En fin, que conste que para tener este fic para hoy, me he pasado tardes escribiendo sin parar, en ocasiones llegaron a ser cinco horas. Y ayer estuve hasta las tres de la mañana, escribiendo, así que por favor no seáis malos conmigo.

Puse esa técnica poderosa a Sakura porque por una vez aunque sea, démosle la posibilidad a las chicas de poder ser más fuertes que cualquiera. Y claro la consecuencia de una técnica que sacude toda la tierra, o como Kaede llamó, "no hagas enfadar a la madre naturaleza" es quedar después vulnerable.

Algo MUY IMPORTANTE que quiero decir, y que me he fijado cuando publiqué el último cap. La gente que me lee constantemente y conoce mis procedimientos a la hora de separar escenas, ya que no deja cuando pones dos espacios o tres, pues imagino que sabréis que siempre pongo un guión para distinguir, principalmente, un flash back (que además lo pongo en cursiva) de la época presente. Pues bien, cuando vi el cap publicado, me di cuenta que ya no se admitía, y las frases quedaban una seguida de la otra. En este cap me cuidé de ello, y cambié la forma de separarlo. Así que los que leen por primera vez unmei y han llegado hasta aquí, informo que habían guiones para dejar espacio entre un flash back y escena actual, pero los quitó, quedando todo junto. Debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo para corregirlo, quedarán así, porque no solo sería este fic, sino muchos más. Esto es un aviso para las personas que usan también guiones para separar escenas.

Una aclaración es que las fecha de muerte del clan, 30 de junio, es una aproximada que hice, ya que según una guía que tengo, figura que fue entre junio y julio, y en anteriores caps, ya había hecho mención de cómo Itachi sufría al recordar que su hermano pasaría el primer cumpleaños solo, 23 de julio, recordemos. La muerte de Celinda, si recordáis en caps pasados, está mencionada que la fecha límite de su enfermedad era el dos de agosto, (aparte que les di a Itachi y a Celinda un año juntos, ya que cuando iniciaron su búsqueda de Bijus tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo, que no es como un viaje de España a Francia, y además a patas, por lo que el camino fue muuuuuuuy largo. También la razón de que pasaran un año juntos es porque sería demasiado triste para Itachi solo haberla tenido dos meses a su lado) y Celinda, siguiendo lo dicho por Tsunade, murió el 30 de agosto. Pero como Danzo es todo un santo, pues hizo que pusieran esa fecha, porque en realidad sería esa la fecha en qué ya no se podría hacer nada para salvarla.

Sobre la edad puesta aquí de Mikoto/Ayame, según narupedia, en realidad murió con 35 años, mientras que Fugaku con 40 años, por lo que para adaptarlo al fic, es por eso que puse a Mikoto/Ayame con 36 años (cuando se reencontró con Fugaku tenía 21 años y le di dos años de plazo, antes de que naciera Itachi, después pasaron los trece años de Itachi y así haced cuentas)

Por cierto, en las anteriores notas se me olvidó mencionar algo sobre dos reviews anónimos que recibí (como le di para ver los reviews de cap 12, no me di cuenta que los otros a los que quería comentar eran de reviews de caps pasados)

**Fatima Isabel Campos Balderas**, la dire de tu msn no me llegó completa (para poder contactar contigo) ya que te lo corta (así como los links) si quieres volver a pasármelo, deja espacios entre cada letra, ¿vale?

**Kary Uchiha**, y mira que con tu review me diste una idea que además tenía apuntada, y no recordé comentártelo. Pero en fin te comento, me diste una idea, para hacer de este fic una cuarta versión donde Sakura y Celinda se quedan con la familia Uchiha.

**Yoko: **aunque no lo parezca, soy una feminista y odio cuando una mujer sigue el patrón que mencionaste. Pero lo que pasa es que aparte de ser un fic dramático, me ha costado mucho dirigir a Kaede y a Celinda (que son OCC) para que no se me vayan a lo Mary Sue y tengan un carácter similar a Sakura. Aparte que por todos los medios, he intentado mantener a Sakura tal y como es, una enamoradiza que haría todo por Sasuke. Es por eso, que ya en este cap, he intentado poner a una Sakura más dispuesta y mostrando esa fuerza que Kishimoto nunca nos permite verla. Algo que quería aclararte también, es que dijiste que esperabas que no se repitiera el mismo error que en los caps anteriores, pero Sasuke como no tiene lo que se llama, delicadeza y mucho apuro, pues lo jode todo. Y Sakura, que no conoce la historia, pues actúa según sus sentimientos y lo que cree que es justo. De ahí que tras conocerla, pues se convierta en una hembra defendiendo con uñas y dientes a su macho jejeje… aún así, gracias por seguir leyéndolo. Espero que este cap no te haya defraudado.

**ClaudySummer: **Pues supongo que tendrás un buen regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no? Jejeje. Ahora mismo ando ocupada escribiendo, fics pendientes y con otras cosas, pero cuando tenga un hueco, te lo leo.

Pues como creo que no se me olvida mencionar nada más, (quizás lo de Kaede me quedó algo fuera de lugar, al hacerla fantasmagórica, pero en fin…) el resto estará en vuestros reviews seguro (que Naruto es… ¿?; ¿quién fue el que atacó a Tsunade? ¿Sasuke y Sakura de verdad que no morirán? ¿Cómo reaccionarán en Akatsuki? Etc…)

Pues las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, en el siguiente cap…

_**Segunda**__** Parte:**__ Verdades que salen a la luz_

Con una escena final (que ya está escrita) que os sorprenderá enormemente, y por supuesto, habrá _**lemon.**_

Fecha de siguiente actualización: 15 de junio de 2010

Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones.

PD: a los que siguen mi crossover (Calles Nocturnas), habrá una actualización con un cap especial el 6 de junio del 2010.

'Atori'


	15. CAPÍTULO 4 2ª Parte A

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2: **Muerte de un personaje.

**Aviso ****3: **El lemon será en el siguiente capítulo, pero dentro de esta parte.

**Aviso 4: **Cap con 44 páginas (me he vuelto a exceder)

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas:** Sasuke x Sakura; Pein x Konan (leve); insinuaciones de Madara x Kaede, Fugaku x Ayame/Mikoto e Itachi x Celinda.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_Un destino encontrado con una base: una historia trágica, donde de los errores se van aprendiendo. _

_Pero aún así, el final feliz no es algo que esté dispuesto a permitir. Los celos no perdonan, sobre todo cuando llevas sobre la espalda la palabra locura acompañada de obsesión._

_Una obsesión tan loca, que te mantiene con vida, a pesar de que pasen cien o quinientos años, dispuesto a conseguir tus objetivos, unos objetivos con una verdad razonable. _

_Sin embargo, es gracias a esa historia, que podamos culminar el final feliz… un final feliz con segundas intenciones…"_

.-.

DESTINO 4: EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ EL FUTURO

~ _**Segunda Parte:**__ Verdades que salen a la luz_~

'_Descubrimiento'_

.-.

Desastre, era lo único que Naruto veía.

El paisaje había quedado hecho un verdadero desastre. Ni hablar de lo que lo complementaba. Los cadáveres de numerosos ninjas de la raíz, más su líder Danzo, tirados en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre y rodeados de armas.

Con paso lento, fue avanzando entre ese montón de cuerpos para recoger uno de los tantos kunais manchado de sangre.

Lo llevó a sus fosas nasales y lo olió.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios al reconocer esa sangre. Era de ella, no había duda.

Parece que Danzo por una vez había hecho algo inteligente, mientras posaba sus ojos azules vacíos y sin vida en aquel cuerpo inerte.

-bien, es hora de jugar mis cartas. –repuso, a medida que sentía la llegada de alguien conocido.

Sus ojos pasaron al celeste original, y después se giró para ver al recién llegado donde en su rostro denotaba la sorpresa.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué ha pasado? –viendo con ojos incrédulos el panorama que tenía. Sus compañeros de la raíz y su mentor asesinados- ¿quién ha hecho esto?

Uzumaki repasó la figura de aquel sujeto, donde en su rostro se mostraba la expresión del asombro. Algo raro, ya que aquel tipo de nombre Sai, no sabía cómo mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos si no era leyéndolo en un libro. Sin embargo, ahí lo teníamos confuso, con la necesidad de una explicación y lo que más le interesaba, el deseo de vengar a sus camaradas.

Estaba claro que podría usarlo.

Adoptando la cara más triste y decaída, Naruto murmuró con palabras ahogadas.

-fue… fue… Sasuke…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Silencio.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos.

Desde que habían abandonado Konoha, tanto Sasuke como Sakura no habían pronunciado palabra.

Él no tenía ganas de hablar, quitando su naturaleza Uchiha como hombre callado, se encontraba demasiado cansado. No había dormido absolutamente nada la noche anterior, y había empleado demasiado poder con esos nuevos ojos.

Era cierto, que con un simple sharingan, podría haber terminado con el Consejo y a Danzo. De hecho, ¿no quería darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a éste último viejo degenerado? ¿Por qué al final lo hizo en menos que sale un suspiro?

Cerró los ojos conociendo de sobra la respuesta.

Era por esa persona que le seguía y que se había aferrado a su hombro como salvavidas desde que tocaron un pie fuera de la ciudad.

Ya hace tres años cuando se había portado como un loco psicópata por culpa del sello de Orochimaru, había visto cómo Sakura le había mirado con terror y le había rogado entre lágrimas que se detuviera. Un acto al que inevitablemente había cedido. Todo para no seguir viendo ese terror impregnado en su persona y esas lágrimas que tanto odiaba ver y que curiosamente siempre era el responsable.

Estaba convencido que si se mostrara cruel y retorcido ante Danzo, el miedo hacia su persona se habría crecentado y eso volvería a ese punto de partida, que durante la noche había logrado sellar.

Por eso lo había matado con una simple técnica, aguantándose las ganas de darle una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido demasiado fácil matar a ese viejo de Danzo.

¿No sería tan fuerte como aparentaba?

¿O cómo Itachi con el clan, se había dejado llevar por la furia de haber visto a Sakura herida, perdiendo toda capacidad de raciocino?

¿O quizás, Sasuke era tan fuerte que podría destruir a todo el Akatsuki si se lo propusiera?

¿Acaso era tan fuerte que podría matar a cualquiera que se le opusiera?

Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

De nuevo venía ese sentimiento tan extraño que lo hacían verse vacío y perdido, con la necesidad de seguir matando sin razón.

Haber matado por primera vez, era algo que le afectaba demasiado.

De reojo observó a Sakura, cómo si esperara que lo reconfortara, pero ella tenía sus ojos en el vacío, sumergida en su propio mundo.

-…

Trastornada, confusa, aterrada, desolada, deprimida… así se sentía Sakura.

Todavía no asimilaba la idea de que se había convertido en una proscrita al irse con Sasuke-kun. No se arrepentía de ello, por supuesto que no. Pero tenía miedo de saber lo que pensarían los demás después de irse con el criminal culpable de la muerte de alguien importante como Danzo.

Intentó controlar las lágrimas al recordar lo que ese maldito desgraciado le había hecho a su prima y a la madre de Sasuke-kun, después de muertas.

Resucitarlas solo para que volvieran a morir como brujas en la hoguera…

¡Era algo terrible!

¡Él se merecía morir!

Pero era un viejo con tanto poder en Konoha que si lo desvelara, nadie le haría caso. Después de todo, ¿quién creería a una huérfana donde su familia era de clase baja?

Además, aunque tuviera a su maestra respaldándola, si durante años le había escondido la verdad de su familia y de sus orígenes, estaba segura que callaría la auténtica verdad.

Definitivamente, saber aquella historia provocó que viera con más claridad lo sola que estaba en esa villa. Todos le ocultaban algo, o nadie la apoyaba con lo único que amaba, Sasuke-kun.

Apretó más su brazo, donde notó una pequeña tensión, una tensión que no hizo caso, pero que para Sasuke fue el despertar de ese vacío en el que había estado. Y solo con eso, el Uchiha se sintió tranquilo y relajado al saber que Sakura no era un espejismo, que estaba ahí a su lado, aunque no pudiera apreciar la confusión que rondaba en su cabeza en esos momentos.

El sentimiento de que todos le habían ocultado algo que por derecho tenía saber, hizo que también dudara de la persona que tenía a su lado.

Su paso se detuvo, obligando a que el Uchiha también se parara y la mirara confuso.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabías? –inquirió la joven cabizbaja.

-… -Sasuke no sabía qué le estaba preguntando. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de forzar su mente en desvelar ese rompecabezas.

Desesperada por no conseguir su respuesta, Sakura alzó sus ojos jade, encontrándose con la confusión del Uchiha.

-la historia que unía mi familia con la tuya.

-… -dio un hondo suspiro y enfocó su vista hacia el horizonte donde parecía existir la nada- desde ayer.

-… -un alivio escapó de sus labios al saber que no solo ella había sido ignorante de lo ocurrido- entonces, ¿por eso te empeñabas en matar a Danzo y al Consejo? –le sorprendía y le consolaba que su maestra Tsunade no estuviera también en la lista. Según Danzo, la rubia Hokage también había estado involucrada en la historia, aunque arrepentida que esperaba compensar al haberla educado y entrenado.

-… -una respuesta tan obvia que no dio. De verdad, estaba muy cansado para mantener una conversación. Pero claro, le resultaba lógico que la Haruno tuviera miles de dudas- si quieres saber los detalles, dirígete a Madara. Él te contará toda la verdad.

Una nueva sorpresa añadido al descubrimiento de ese día.

¿Hablaba de Madara? ¿El famoso Uchiha Madara que estaba muerto y enterrado en el foso de los traidores?

-¡otosama no está muerto!

Una tercera voz sobresaltó a la Haruno, más no al Uchiha.

Ante ellos, estaba Tobi/Madara que había aparecido como por arte de magia.

Sakura se sentía cada vez más confusa como mareada por los acontecimientos que la rodeaban.

¿Por qué ese tipo se comportaba de una manera infantil y después de manera adulta?

¿Quién era?

¿Y qué quería decir con esas palabras? ¿De verdad era el hijo de Madara?

Miró a Sasuke donde estaba imperturbable como si aquello le resultara lo más normal del mundo. Mientras que ella estaba perdida.

De repente empezó a dudar de sí misma, preguntándose si podría ser capaz de darle su apoyo cuando todo le era nuevo y desconocido. Estaba entrando en un nuevo mundo, un mundo del que hasta hace unos minutos lo había visto como malo y aterrador.

-con eso aclarado… será mejor que os eche una mano en llegar a Mizukagure. –en su voz se distinguió la personalidad de Madara.

Por inercia, Sakura se sujetó más al brazo de Sasuke, sobre todo cuando en un movimiento instantáneo habían pasado de estar en aquel camino sin nada que los rodeara, a una cueva estrecha, oscura y fría.

-¡¿repite lo que acabas de decir? –se escuchaba la voz aguda de una joven cargada de ira y molestia.

Sakura junto a los dos Uchihas, giraron sus ojos en dirección a una puerta donde salía luz del interior, así como aquella voz femenina.

-yo solo les he aclarado aquí al Akatsuki que tienes la habilidad de rastrear el chakra como una perra. –comentaba tranquilo la voz pícara de un chico- es asunto tuyo, si te molestas con la verdad, Karin.

No hacía falta decir que aquel comentario hizo que Sakura soltara una pequeña risa, provocando que toda la tensión en su cuerpo se esfumara.

-¡maldito Suigetsu! ¡Yo no rastreo como un perro! –se quejaba Karin.

-Sasuke, -habló Madara- será mejor que controles a tus chicos de Taka.

-…

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Sasuke se soltó de Sakura para ir a aquel lugar donde se imaginaba que estaría su equipo junto a los pocos akatsukis restantes.

-ya es suficiente, Suigetsu, Karin. –ordenó el joven Uchiha, tras entrar en la sala.

Sakura en su sitio, lo miraba con confusión. Aunque aquella pequeña conversación la había relajado, ver a ese Sasuke firme y familiarizado con el ambiente, volvían a recordarle lo perdida que estaba y sin saber qué hacer.

Pero… si estaba ahí era por Sasuke-kun, para ayudarlo, para apoyarlo.

No necesitaba nada más que estar al lado de Sasuke-kun como siempre.

Se mostró decidida y a pasos seguros fue hacia hasta él.

Un gesto que Madara vio, por lo que sonrió con orgullo.

-Sasuke, ya has regresado. –comentó Juugo aliviado de tenerlo de regreso sano y salvo, el único de Taka que se preocupaba realmente por él.

-neh Sasuke, aquí el gorila me ha contado que te has largado toda la noche. –no tardó en enseñar sus dientes en un gesto pícaro- si era para irte de chiquitas, deberías haberme avisado que con gusto habría ido contigo. –le dijo con intenciones de tomarle el pelo y sacar algún rojo en su maldita cara neutra. Por supuesto, no consiguió nada de lo que se proponía.

-pero que tonterías dices, Suigetsu. –bufaba la pelirroja ajustándose las lentes- Sasuke no es de es… -la aparición de Sakura al lado del pelinegro, hizo que Karin se quedara con la palabra en la boca y abriera los ojos como platos- ¡¿CÓOOMOOO? –gritó alucinada de que SU Sasuke se fuera realmente de parranda toda la noche con una chica. Y aún por encima, traerla y con… olió el aroma de aquella capa que la pelirosa portaba y su furia se incrementó… ¡Aquella maldita zorra llevaba la capa Akatsuki de Sasuke!

La presencia de Sakura al lado de Sasuke sorprendía a todos los integrantes sin excepción. Cada uno con ideas diferentes.

Los de Taka no podían creer que Sasuke realmente se hubiera largado toda una noche, precisamente para ir en búsqueda de una chica… una chica linda, admitían tanto Suigetsu como Juugo. Además que verla descalza y por lo poco que la capa dejaba ver, no es que llevara tampoco mucha ropa debajo. La teoría de Suigetsu cada vez iba cobrando más credibilidad. Y eso fastidiaba a Karin ya que la veía como una rival a la que tener en cuenta, especialmente cuando Sasuke no hacía ningún amago en apartarla. Es más, dejaba que le cogiera del brazo y que se apegara a él como una lapa.

¡Maldita zorra pelochicle!

Los Akatsukis oficiales, tenían pensamientos muy diferentes. Aquella escena les resultaba altamente familiar.

Era como volver a aquel día en que Itachi y Celinda habían aparecido por primera vez en la organización. Ella muy pegada y pendiente del mayor de los Uchihas, y él serio, pero necesario de la presencia de la Haruno.

De hecho, hasta podían perjurar que veían sus siluetas en ellos. Era como regresar al pasado, a un pasado donde había algo de luz y color gracias a la presencia de la peliblanca.

-ella es Haruno Sakura. –apareciendo por ahí Madara/Tobi tras los dos muchachos- a partir de ahora, será una del Akatsuki, como en su día lo fue Haruno Celinda.

El valor y la decisión de Sakura murieron y sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión ante esa nueva revelación. Sin poder evitarlo se giró hacia el enmascarado con más dudas en su mente.

¿Su prima… había sido una Akatsuki?

-encantada. –escuchó la voz de una mujer que sonaba amable y hasta gentil.

Girándose para ver a su propietaria, se la encontró frente a ella. En su rostro se adornaba una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos, antes como el acero, mostraban calidez y nostalgia. Sintiéndose congraciada con esa mujer le respondió.

-el placer es mío. –estrechándole la mano que Konan le había ofrecido.

La mujer sonrió más. Era tan parecida a su prima que el sentimiento de melancolía comenzaba a invadirla.

-conocí a tu prima hace años, fue una persona muy agradable que hizo mucho por Akatsuki.

-hasta que Itachi la mató. –comentó Zetsu- ¡Cállate! –le dijo el de la voz distorsionada.

¿Cómo…?

Pero entonces, ¿de verdad el hermano de Sasuke-kun la había matado? ¿No había sido obra de Danzo?

Sin poder evitarlo, alternó sus ojos en dirección de todos los akatsukis, donde parecían conocer ese detalle, con excepción de los tres jóvenes que no estaban muy enterados del tema. Sus ojos finalizaron en la figura de Sasuke-kun, donde no parecía muy alterado por la noticia.

¿Sabría eso también?

Pero… ¿Por qué Itachi había matado a su prima?

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

Cada vez entendía menos…

-si quieres escuchar la historia, con gusto te la contaré. –dijo Madara/Tobi como si le leyera la mente, ante la interrogación del resto, especialmente en los chicos de Taka.

-yo me voy a descansar. –anunciaba Sasuke malhumorado.

-ah… -Karin no tardó en adelantarse y asomar la mejor de sus sonrisas- ¿quieres que te cure las heridas?

¡SHANNARO!

¡Ni de broma!

Quería gritar la Haruno, pero una respuesta fría y provista de sentimientos calló lo que iba a decir.

-quiero estar solo. –siseó con odio.

Y sin más, echó a caminar con un único destino, hacia el cuarto que el día anterior le habían asignado y que curiosamente había sido de su hermano.

Estaba tan cansado, que ya las acciones de caminar y mantener su compostura, le empezaban a suponer un agotamiento total. Pero por su orgullo Uchiha que no se derrumbaría ahí, delante de todos.

Sakura observó cómo Sasuke-kun se perdía por los pasillos oscuros. Sus dotes de observación le habían permitido ver que de vez en cuando se tambaleaba. Eso la preocupaba, pero el Uchiha había sido claro en que no quería a nadie a su lado, ni para curarle.

¿Eso la incluiría a ella?

Seguro que sí, pensó con amargura.

Pero…

-¿Sakura? –volvió a llamarla Madara/Tobi, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta inicial.

…Pero ella también estaba cansada. Tenía que tratar sus heridas. Además, hoy no quería escuchar más historias que la involucraban. Su cabeza ya le dolía demasiado. Y lo más importante…

-en otra ocasión. –le contestó con una reverencia educada y salió corriendo detrás del Uchiha, para asombro de algunos akatsukis.

…y lo más importante, es que estaba ahí solo para Sasuke-kun y pusiera como se pusiera, le ayudaría.

Puede que dejara en claro que quería estar solo, pero ya había escuchado tantas ofensas por parte de él, que otra más a la lista no dañaba a nadie. En todo caso, si insistía en lo mismo, le prometería estar callada y sin hacer nada que la molestara.

Corriendo por aquellos pasillos oscuros, los ojos verdes de Sakura parpadearon al ver a Sasuke-kun parado, apoyado contra la pared y con sus ojos puestos en ella, como si la hubiera estado esperando.

A una distancia prudente se detuvo con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

¿Estaba indicándole que ella sí era bienvenida en su cubículo de soledad?

-Sas… -dispuesta a hacerle la pregunta.

-necesitas descansar. –fue la contestación a esa pregunta sin terminar, para volver a su camino.

La incertidumbre de Sakura desapareció por completo.

Saber que solo admitía su compañía; saber que se preocupaba por ella; eran pruebas suficientes para que la tuvieran condenadamente feliz y libre de dudas, por lo que corrió hasta estar a su lado y cogerle del brazo nuevamente.

Sasuke la miró brevemente, apreciando su felicidad, para después posar su vista al frente.

Desde luego, ella no imaginaba que si la dejaba permanecer cerca de él, era precisamente porque llevaba un atuendo demasiado ligero, aunque llevara la capa Akatsuki que cubría casi toda su figura.

Ya había estado muy ciego durante la noche para no percatarse de aquel fino pijama, culpable del malentendido, y dejar que anduviera así por toda Konoha, que ahora teniéndola consigo, no iba a permitir que esos verdugos vieran a Sakura como carne fresca para sus fantasías nocturnas. Ya cuando estuviera descansado y despierto, hablaría con Madara o con la mujer Akatsuki para que le diera ropas adecuadas.

Cuando llegaron a la antigua habitación de su hermano, Sasuke no tardó en abrir la puerta.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la caballerosidad de Sasuke de permitirle que entrara primero.

¿De verdad que ese era Sasuke-kun?

¡Si siempre había ido a su aire!

-o entras o te quedas fuera.

Pero su falta de tacto desde luego permanecería hasta su muerte.

Sin esperar más, se adentró en aquella habitación.

Tras internarse en ella, Sakura se quedó sorprendida.

Aquella habitación parecía el cuarto de un estudiante normal y corriente. Una cama individual, una mesita al lado, una puerta que comunicaba con algún otro cuarto, una estantería con libros de… ¿medicina?

Extrañada y curiosa se fue acercando a esa estantería. Ojeando el lomo, se fijó en que la gran mayoría de esos libros trataban sobre las técnicas oculares y sus consecuencias. También habían pergaminos, donde alguien habría estado haciendo apuntes de su puño y letra.

Antes de que estirara la mano para coger uno de los tantos pergaminos, sintió un fuerte sonido como si algo cayera. Sakura se giró de inmediato, viendo a Sasuke con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta y jadeando rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –corriendo hasta él para prestarle su ayuda.

-solo necesito descansar. –fue su respuesta entrecortada, desechando cualquier acto que la Haruno fuera a hacerle.

Sakura asintió e hizo que le pasara el brazo por los hombros y ayudarle a llevarlo hasta la cama, para acostarlo y taparlo.

Una vez hecho, Sakura le revisó las constantes vitales, preocupada que tuviera algo que pudiera empeorar su estado.

Por fortuna no encontró nada, es más, parece que el echarse en aquella cama, le había supuesto calma y alivio, ya que no había tardado nada en cerrar los ojos y querer sumirse al mundo de los sueños, como si hubiera necesitado ese descanso durante muchos años.

Sakura comprendió entonces.

Desde su niñez había estado marcado por la pesadilla que su hermano le había provocado: el vivir solo, aguantando esa carga; el marcharse con Orochimaru, un hombre de poca confianza; el deseo de tener esa venganza cerca; aquella historia, donde Sasuke-kun la tenía completa; el rechazo injusto que le había dado; y el haber matado a las personas que habían destruido y deshonrado a sus respectivas familias… estaba segura que con todo ese historial, Sasuke-kun no había podido de gozar de una noche de sueño calmado.

Sonrió con ternura y empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con delicadeza. Imaginando que Sasuke-kun estaba sumergido en el mundo de Morfeo, se permitió hacer una caricia tierna.

-ya todo ha terminado. Descansa tranquilo. –retirando su mano, Sakura se levantó, para darle mayor paz. Además tenía que tratar sus heridas y buscar un hueco para descansar.

Sin embargo, su mano fue retenida por la de Sasuke.

Sorprendida de que estuviera despierto, de que no hubiera reaccionado ante su caricia, Sakura miraba esos ojos entrecerrados, donde parecían pedirle algo.

-… -Sasuke no le dijo nada, solo empezó a mirarla con ligera súplica. Esperaba que ella entendiera que no la quería lejos de él, al menos, no esa noche. La necesitaba cerca, para que los fantasmas del pasado no aparecieran y le robaran aquella noche de sueño que por durante tantos años había esperado. Observó como la Haruno sonreía con ternura y volvía a su lado, sentándose de rodillas sobre el suelo para cogerle la mano- gracias. –murmuró para volver a cerrar los ojos.

Ahora, por fin después de casi diez años, podía dormir tranquilo.

Saber que era tan necesaria, que la necesitaba tanto, solo a ella, la ilusionaban de sobremanera.

Reposó la cabeza sobre la cama, para tener una mejor visión de Sasuke-kun. Su respiración era tranquila y acompasada.

Parece que por fin se había adentrado en el mundo de los sueños.

Sin duda, él dormiría bien y cómodo esa noche… aunque ella no pudiera decir lo mismo, se recordó con cierta angustia.

Estaba de rodillas, con su pijama y la capa Akatsuki, y con algunas heridas producto de la batalla con Danzo y los suyos que debería tratar. Pero por Sasuke-kun, soportaría todo eso. Después de todo, él había estado en situaciones peores y ahora la necesitaba para que pudiera descansar tranquilo.

-"además, son solo heridas leves. Ni siquiera es necesario el uso de mi chakra. Mañana ya me pondré a ellas. Un poco de desinfectante y taparlas"

Se decía antes de cerrar ella también los ojos y sumergirse al mismo descanso que su amado, sin imaginar que en su sangre fluía el veneno que dentro de poco acabaría con ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En Konoha, los novatos debatían entre sí sobre lo ocurrido hace escasos quince minutos. Aquellos extraños movimientos de tierra, no eran sino una prueba para decir que Sasuke era el causante de ello.

-fue Sasuke. Está aquí en la Hoja para destruirla. –Kiba era el que lideraba la oposición anti-Sasuke.

-aunque lo fuera, Sasuke-kun siempre tiene motivos para sus actos. –Ino, su defensora más radical, contrariaba al Inuzuka.

-¿y qué motivos tendría para destruir su propia villa? –opinaba Neji.

-si Sasuke quisiera destruir Konoha, ya estaríamos sobre alerta para pelear contra él. Y ha pasado bastante tiempo desde esos extraños terremotos. –declaró Shino.

-tiene razón. Es posible que esos movimientos no sean obra de Sasuke-kun. –apoyó Lee.

-pues entonces, ya me dirás de quiénes son. –contrariaba Tenten- dudo que estén haciendo prácticas con explosivos. Y Sakura ha dejado muy claro que Sasuke está en la villa y piensa atentar contra Danzo y los consejeros.

-y si… y si… -Hinata tímida de involucrarse en la conversación, no daba arrancado. Daba gracias a que sus compañeros que conocían su personalidad, tuvieran la amabilidad y paciencia suficiente para esperar por sus palabras- y si… fue… Sakura-san…

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras de la Hyuuga. La verdad es que la joven Haruno tenía una fuerza demoledora, capaz de asustar hasta a su propio sensei, por lo que ¿no sería que el primer seísmo fuese obra de Sakura?

Pero el segundo, había sido tan fuerte y anormal, que era completamente imposible que procediera también de Sakura.

Por favor, si hasta la maestra Hokage, no tendría el poder para provocar semejante magnitud, así que, ¿cómo iba a tenerla su joven discípula?

-pero entonces, si fuera Sakura, ¿es que está luchando con Sasuke? –dijo Chouji tras atar cabos.

Si Sasuke estaba en la Hoja para matar a los altos cargos, y Sakura para detenerle, aunque sea en solitario… y desde luego, por la experiencia de hace tres años, cuando habían ido para traerle de regreso, estaban convencidos que el Uchiha no se andaría con remilgos y se desharía de la pelirosa sin vacilación alguna.

Una teoría que fue compartida, y que no tardaron en mirarse con complicidad.

-¡NO! –seguía Ino iracunda- ¡Sasuke-kun jamás mataría a Sakura! –declaró con ojos llorosos.

-Ino, ya sabes lo que le pasó a Naruto al detenerle. –le recordó el Nara con voz grave.

-¡pero a Sakura no le hará nada! –yendo hacia Shikamaru, le agarró de las solapas de su chaleco jounin con desesperación- ¡A Sakura no le hará nada! –repetía con más desesperación.

La rubia estaba convencida de que si había alguien realmente importante para el Uchiha, esa era Sakura. Era doloroso para ella, pero esa era la verdad.

Ya había tenido la prueba hace tres años, cuando Sasuke se había vuelto loco de matar por culpa del sello de Orochimaru.

Si no fuera por Sakura y su valentía al querer detenerle, Sasuke habría provocado una completa masacre.

-a no ser que esté controlado. –borraba Neji sus esperanzas.

-¡No le hará nada! –repetía como disco rayado con numerosas lágrimas y las piernas flaqueándole- ¡A Sakura no le hará nada! –sin poder aguantarse más, se abrazó por completo a Shikamaru.

Sentir la pena pero la absoluta decisión de su compañera de equipo, provocó que Shikamaru mirara a los novatos con confusión.

Todas las teorías aportadas declaraban culpabilidad absoluta o una esperanza llamada Sakura.

E Ino, su compañera de equipo, era la más insistente en que Sasuke aún tenía redención. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sakura, no tenía el coraje suficiente para ir y hacer algo para detenerlo.

Eso lo molestó, porque él tampoco hacía nada.

Sasuke nunca había sido nada para él, excepto un compañero traidor que había traído desgracias a su propio equipo, en especial a Naruto y a Sakura. Pero al fin y al cabo, Sasuke era uno de los suyos, uno de la Hoja. Uno de los novatos. E igual que Ino y los que aún apoyaban al Uchiha, no hacían nada por él.

-vamos a mirar lo que pasa. –declaró.

Ino dejó de llorar para mirarlo con cierta esperanza. La mitad, asintieron; el resto, lo miraron contrariados ante esa decisión.

-no estoy loco para enfrentarme contra un Uchiha. –soltó Kiba más opositor que nunca.

-los que no quieran, no pienso obligarlos a que venga. –alegó- si pudiera, yo también me quedaría, en vez de ir tras alguien como Sasuke. Pero ya lo dije una vez: Sasuke es y seguirá siendo uno de los nuestros. Si le damos la espalda, somos nosotros los que rompemos la palabra de fuego y traicionarlo, solo porque está en el otro bando.

-es precisamente porque se pasó al otro bando, que Sasuke es el traidor. –dijo Tenten.

-Temari, sus hermanos y la Arena, también se cambiaron de bando cuando se aliaron con Orochimaru. –comentaba Shikamaru- ahora tras reconocer su error, volvieron a ser nuestros aliados pero más afianzados que antes.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, no podían negar cuánta razón tenía. Si no hacían nada para salvar a su compañero, lo único que conseguiría era una guerra con grandes pérdidas y el arrepentimiento de no haberlo salvado cuando habían tenido la oportunidad.

-esta bien, iremos. –concedió Kiba al fin. Le disgustaba el Uchiha, era verdad, pero la culpa lo llevaba su hermano Itachi.

Sabía que el mayor de los Uchihas, después de haber matado al clan entero, había raptado a su novia, para después matarla a sangre fría, y que además había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana Hana.

Por eso, si el mayor había ocasionado semejante desgracia, ¿quién no le decía que el menor haría lo mismo? Una mente malvada cambia los corazones de la gente. Y el Uchiha no era la excepción. Mataría a Sakura sin piedad, y después a ellos. Por eso, ya lo veía como el malo de la película.

Antes de que el grupo de novatos pudieran partir, vieron aparecer a Naruto en compañía de Sai donde a primera vista, no se percataba de su presencia.

-¡Naruto! –le llamó Shikamaru. Estaba seguro de que si Uzumaki les acompañaba, más posibilidades tendrían para salvar a Sasuke y así que Ino dejara de lamentarse.

El rubio se dio cuenta de sus amigos y junto a Sai desvió su camino inicial, para ir hacia ellos.

Su mente no podía estar más satisfecha ya que si hacía su perfecta actuación de mártir, podría usarles también para ir contra el Uchiha.

-Shikamaru, todos. –fue lo que dijo cuando aterrizó ante ellos- ¿qué sucede? –inquirió al ver el estado deplorable de la Yamanaka y el ambiente tan tenso.

-es sobre Sasuke. –fue Shikamaru quién habló procediendo a explicarle todo. Sin embargo, al ver como Uzumaki se ponía rígido y agachaba la cabeza apenado, se quedó confuso- ¿pasa algo?

Esa pregunta llamó la atención de Ino, la cual vio a Naruto con temor, con un mal presentimiento.

-… -entrecerró los ojos con absoluta pena y empezó a hablar- Sasuke… ha matado al Consejo y a Danzo.

Sai entrecerró el cejo, lleno de rabia; Ino empezó a temblar; Shikamaru suspiró rendido; Chouji miró con compasión a su compañera de equipo; Kiba asentía como si lo viera venir; Neji cerró los ojos; Tenten se puso seria; Shino se quedó por unos momentos sorprendido; Lee incrédulo; Hinata, compadeciéndose de Naruto.

-además… -proseguía Naruto, con lágrimas amenazando sus ojos azules- secuestró a Sakura-chan. –consiguiendo el asombro total y la atención de todos, inclusive de Sai, que no sabía de esa noticia- vi… vi como usaba su sharingan contra ella… cómo se la llevaba… -incapaz de seguir por el dolor de perder a Su Sakura.

O eso es lo que quería hacerles creer. Necesitaba que para todos, Sasuke fuese alguien tan cruel y despiadado, para que no dudaran en atacarle en cuanto le vieran. Así no descubrirían la verdad. Había llegado ya muy lejos, su sueño estaba a punto de verse cumplido, que ahora que le faltaba tan poco, no podía fallar.

Lo único que lamentaba, es que la última de las Harunos muriera también.

En fin, aún le quedaba Kaede.

-sabía que esto iba a terminar así. –sentenciaba Kiba frustrado, viendo cómo seguramente se repetiría la misma historia que había ocurrido entre la mejor amiga de su hermana e Itachi.

-… -Ino volvió a mirar a Naruto. No… no podía ser verdad… sin embargo, ese rostro descompuesto y destrozado, hacía que la cruda realidad la golpeara como puñales. Sus piernas no aguantaron su peso, y de rodillas comenzó a llorar.

No tardó en recibir la ayuda amistosa de Chouji y su compasión.

Shikamaru no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad Sasuke había ido tan lejos? Pero… no entendía, ¿por qué secuestrar a Sakura? ¿Qué ganaba?

-pero, ¿por qué Sasuke-kun raptó a Sakura-san? Eso no tiene sentido. –Lee se adelantó a preguntarle lo que al Nara le comía la cabeza.

-¡no lo sé! –negaba el Uzumaki sin comprender nada, aunque fuese en apariencia. Tenía que sonar creíble- solo… solo sé… que… Sasuke había matado a Danzo… se jactaba de ello… no parecía él… -defendiéndole al mismo tiempo que le daba razones para que Sai no lo perdonara en la vida. El ninja de la raíz, no sería tan permisivo ni comprensivo en darle la redención tras matar a su superior- además… dijo… dijo que también había atacado a Tsunade-obachan… -esa revelación hizo que Ino llorara con más fuerza, sin querer escuchar más- y… Sakura-chan… estaba allí… muy herida… como hipnotizada… y Sasuke se la llevó… intenté detenerle… pero… ese Akatsuki extraño se interpuso…

-pero… un momento… ¿estás diciendo que Sakura-san está ahora en manos del Akatsuki? –preguntó Lee tragando saliva duramente, al pensar en su linda flor en semejante organización.

-¡por eso tengo que rescatarla! –decretaba Uzumaki desesperado- ¡ese Teme es capaz de matarla!

-tú solo no podrás. –decía Neji.

-iremos contigo. –concluyó Kiba.

¡Genial!

¡Perfecto!

Su plan no podía haber salido mejor.

-pero Naruto, -interrumpió Shikamaru- ¿sabes lo que esto quiere decir? –el Uzumaki lo miró con especial interés- Sasuke no podrá ser perdonado. Será ejecutado cuando Konoha lo atrape.

-… -volvió agachar la cabeza decaído- me duele mucho… pero Sasuke está muy cambiado… -cerró los ojos aguantando esas lágrimas que le escocían- hay que pararle antes de que siga haciendo tanto mal… aunque eso suponga… -costándole, pero deseando decir esa deliciosa palabra- matarle…

Shikamaru no supo porqué, pero escuchar esa palabra de boca del rubio, le resultaba raro…

Siempre había sido un personaje muy cargante donde conseguía todo lo que se proponía, que verlo rendirse así de simple ante la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, le parecía demasiado sospechoso. Quizás fuera imaginaciones suyas, pero le daba la impresión que ante él no estaba el Naruto que él conocía, sino un impostor.

¿Y si era realmente un impostor? ¿Y si Naruto también había sido secuestrado? ¿Y si ese alguien también se había disfrazado de Sasuke, para que le echaran las culpas y que lo mataran?

-Naruto… -empezó Shikamaru con voz extraña- hay algo que te quería preguntar, ¿cómo sabías la ubicación exacta de Sasuke? –siendo consciente de que no tenía el poder de rastrear, además que cuando se había producido aquellos seísmos, los primos Hyuuga con su ojo blanco, solo habían avistado cráteres, pero nada extraño por lo lejos que estaba. Y Naruto no gozaba el privilegio de ir a la velocidad de la luz. Por lo que si había visto todo lo contado, como mínimo tenía que haber estado allí mucho antes de que se produjeran aquellos movimientos de tierra.

La desconfianza del Nara fue tan palpable, que todos le miraron con asombro, así como Naruto, donde interiormente estaba molesto.

Aquel maldito Nara podría fastidiarle los planes sino pensaba en algo deprisa.

-¡malditas mierdas! –exclamó con impaciencia- ¡no os necesito para nada! ¡Sino queréis ayudarme, pues iré solo!

Escuchar esas palabras, hizo que Shikamaru recordara al Naruto de niño con esa personalidad manifestada, donde pedía a gritos llamar la atención y al mismo tiempo quería la soledad de aquellos que desconfiaban de él y lo miraban con malos ojos.

En definitiva, ese era el Naruto de toda la vida que conocían. Ningún impostor podría conocer esa personalidad que había tenido en su infancia.

Se sintió avergonzado por desconfiar de su amigo.

Si todos pensaran como él, no era de extrañar que abundasen los traidores en Konoha.

-yo voy contigo. –le recordó el pelinegro de la raíz.

Shikamaru suspiró. Miró al equipo de novatos que estaban tras suya, y cómo Ino le miraba suplicante.

-Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Ino y Chouji os quedaréis aquí. El resto iremos con Naruto y Sai.

-vosotros no iréis a ninguna parte. –fue la voz grave proveniente de un hombre.

Chasqueando por lo bajo, Naruto observó cómo ante ellos aparecían los padres del Nara y de la Yamanaka, Shikaku e Inoichi, junto a dos ANBUS e Ibiki Morino.

-padre. –murmuró Shikamaru tan sorprendido como aliviado de su presencia.

-¡Sakura-chan ha sido secuestrada por Sasuke que está en Akatsuki y ha matado a los altos cargos y a Danzo! –explicó Naruto con la mayor brevedad, esperando que la orden dada por Ibiki se viera disuelta y le permitieran ir a _rescatarla_.

-sabemos lo que ha pasado. –volvía a hablar Ibiki con sus manos, como siempre, en los bolsillos, sorprendiendo a todos por la tranquilidad que los adultos poseían.

-¡pues no sé si sabes que también ha atentado contra Tsunade-obachan! –volvía a decir.

-el Daimyō del fuego se encuentra en Konoha. –anunciaba ahora Shikaku- ha dado la orden que nadie de la villa debe salir.

¿Cómo?

¿Aquel viejo atontado?

-así mismo ha convocado una reunión, donde todos debemos estar presentes, eso os incluye a vosotros también. –continuó el rubio Inoichi, mirando al grupo de adolescentes.

-Kakashi y los demás, han recibido el aviso de regresar de inmediato. –finalizó Ibiki.

-¡pero Sakura-chan…! –volvía hablar Naruto.

-Sasuke no le hará nada. –decretó Inoichi con demasiado convencimiento que asombraba a todos los jóvenes y alivio en su hija de escuchar esas palabras de boca de su padre.

Naruto pestañeaba incrédulo. ¿Sería posible que ellos… que ellos supieran la auténtica verdad de la historia entre un Uchiha y Haruno…?

¡Pues claro!

¡De seguro que eso habría sido obra de ese maldito Hiruzen!

¡Demasiada paz y demasiada unión lo hacían vomitar!

Apretando los dientes malhumorado, se escabulló del grupo.

La alarma y la extrañeza en los adolescentes, no tardó en darse. Sus pensamientos radicaban en que dado que Sakura era lo más importante, que estaría dispuesto a desobedecer cualquier orden con tal de rescatarla.

-¡traedle de inmediato! –ordenó Ibiki a los dos ANBUS que no tardaron en seguirle.

Con aquel ajetreo, Sai aprovechó para largarse, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sabía que nadie en Konoha le tenía buen aprecio a su superior, por lo que su muerte no iba a ser llorada como la del Tercero. Es más, de seguro que hasta podrían justificar al Uchiha y perdonarlo. Algo inconcebible.

Uchiha Sasuke merecía morir y no había perdón posible.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien como ahora. Sus ojos, aún cerrados, permanecían despiertos. Acostumbrándose poco a poco al despertar.

Jamás había tenido buen despertar y saber que ahora por fin podría hacerlo poco a poco, sin prisas y sin fantasmas del pasado, le producían tranquilidad absoluta.

Daba gracias a no sentirse en la soledad, como se había temido y que Sakura estuviera con él.

Sakura…

Con su mano derecha, empezó a palpar el lugar, donde estaba convencido que ahí habían estado las manos de la Haruno, enlazadas con las suyas.

Desesperado de que se hubiera ido, despertó abruptamente, buscándola con la mirada.

Su respiración se agitó al tener encima de la única manta que lo tapaba, la capa de Akatsuki que le había ofrecido.

-¿Sakura? –murmuró cogiéndola, temeroso de que se hubiera ido, como había hecho la novia de su hermano.

-¿sí?

Apareciendo por la puerta que daba al baño, con tiritas puestas en las partes que había salido herida. Ver cómo terminaba de colocarse una que tenía en su mejilla, hizo que Sasuke comprendiera que se había ausentado para curarse.

¡Dios! ¡Menudo susto se había llevado!

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, volvió a acostarse en la mullida cama, aunque fuera despierto.

-¿cómo te encuentras? –acercándose a él, observando esa dulce sonrisa que siempre habían sido dirigidas a él. Tanto tiempo de estar separados que ya ni recordaba lo acogedora que eran.

-… -dejando que le revisara las constantes vitales, contestó con un escueto- bien.

-no sabes cuánto me alegro. –sonriendo de todo corazón, así como calmada y feliz. Desde su punto de vista médico, parecía que Sasuke-kun decía la verdad, ya que sus constantes vitales estaban perfectas y tenía mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Además, saber que la dejaba en sus manos, sin saltar a luz su molestia de apartarla, la hacía sentir nostálgica- has dormido casi doce horas. Supongo que aquí habrá una cocina. ¿Quieres que vaya a prepararte algo?

Sasuke la examinó, donde ahora que estaba a una distancia, apreciaba mejor su figura con aquel finísimo pijama.

Con sus ojos negros, la escrutó con la mirada al percatarse de las tiritas. Por Orochimaru, sabía que Sakura se había convertido en discípula de Tsunade y había aprendido el jutsu médico. Viendo a Kabuto usarlo con él, era consciente de que aquellas heridas podrían desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, Sakura no había hecho uso de su jutsu médico.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al recordar su capricho de que Kabuto le curara un mísero corte que había sido provocado por el pergamino. Un descuido por su parte, había que agregar, y molesto con ello le había pedido al peliblanco que se lo curara inmediatamente. El aludido por su parte, se había negado, ya que todos necesitamos sufrir alguna herida típica para que nuestro sistema inmunológico se fortaleciera en vez de guiarse por lo fácil.

Por lo que si Sakura no había echado en mano de su jutsu médico, es que Danzo o sus súbditos la habían herido superficialmente.

Algo que le extrañaba, ya que Sakura no era tan rápida como cualquier ninja. Y Danzo y los de la raíz estaban bien entrenados, para que ella pudiera esquivar los kunais con facilidad, quedando un simple roce. A no ser…

.-.

_-aprende de la historia…_

_.-._

…_Un grito conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró a Celinda en el suelo sujetándose el hombro donde se podía apreciar un poco de sangre. Era una herida superficial…_

_.-._

_-…Danzo y los suyos son los ejes principales de tan fatales finales. Te has enfrentado a ellos, ¿verdad?_

_-ah… bueno… sí…_

_-¿cuándo? –exigió saber- ¿qué día exactamente?_

_-ah… pues… creo que debió de ser el dos de agosto… -contestaba sin comprender a qué venían aquellas preguntas- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que tengo?_

…

_-leucemia. –dijo simplemente Tsunade- lo que tienes es un caso especial de leucemia._

_-¿leucemia? –un tembleque le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, hasta que tragó saliva- pero… pero la leucemia no es mortal… _

_-he dicho un caso especial de leucemia. –le recordó- más bien, una leucemia provocada._

_-¿qué… qué significa eso? –sin entender todavía._

_Tsunade volvió a cerrar los ojos, para luego abrirlos y suspirar con pesadez._

_-hace años, cuando Danzo luchaba por el puesto de Kage contra mi maestro, desarrolló múltiples venenos variados donde yo les encontré antídotos a todos. El que tú tienes, es uno de esos venenos que al ingerir en sangre, es capaz de provocarte un caso especial de leucemia. En mi investigación, que hice posteriormente, descubrí que si el antídoto no se le es suministrado antes de un tiempo limitado… los vasos sanguíneos se irán destruyendo en su interior y morirá lentamente._

_-y… y… ¿de cuánto… cuánto tiempo… es… el limitado? –rogaba a todos los dioses que no lo hubiera sobrepasado. Pero ver cómo Tsunade agachaba la cabeza derrotada, hizo que Celinda llorase al saber que moriría- no… no… _

_-ayer era el tiempo límite._

.-.

¿Sería posible que el maldito Danzo le provocara a Sakura la misma enfermedad que a su prima?

Sakura se sentía nerviosa. Sasuke-kun prácticamente, parecía estar comiéndola con la mirada. La veía tan fijamente, que le recordaba al depravado de Naruto. Pero siendo Sasuke-kun, no le importaba que la viera y agradecer de llevar puesto ese pijama tan cortito.

-Sakura.

-¿sí? –contestó con más nerviosismo, con la esperanza de que le dijera algo… obsceno.

¡Shannaro!

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

¿Y por qué su inner estaba tan emocionado en que así sea?

¿Tantas ganas tenía de que Sasuke-kun la hiciera suya?

¿Tantas ganas tenía de besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento?

¡Basta!

Se recriminó a sí misma.

-¿cómo te hiciste esas heridas?

Decepción y un bajón fue lo que tuvo Sakura al ver que Sasuke-kun no estaba viendo a la mujer que había en ella, sino unas tiritas blancas que la afeaban.

-fueron los súbditos de Danzo con sus armas.

Más temor fue lo que el cuerpo de Sasuke sintió, ya que se enderezó como si viera en la figura de Sakura un fantasma.

Como ninja, habría sido más eficaz apuñalarla que rozarla.

¿Estaría infectada o eran paranoias suyas?

-¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? –viendo su rostro pálido.

Sasuke giró la cabeza con un no rápido.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacer?

¿Iba a hacer cómo Itachi y ver cómo moría lenta y dolorosamente sin poder hacer nada? ¿O iba morir con ella, aunque Sakura le llevara la ventaja de un día?

¡Calma! ¡Calma!

¡Debía pensar con calma!

La había recuperado y no para perderla como sus antecesores.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Bostezos irremediables en los rostros de aquellos ninjas convocados por el Feudal del Fuego. Aquello era como una tribuna llamado cárcel al no permitir que los que habían entrado, pudieran salir, salvo para ir al baño. En la parte central, aquel Daimyō permanecía sereno y tranquilo, con un ANBU apostado a cada lado.

Los novatos hacían un repaso, al ver cómo allí aparte de estar ellos con sus respectivas familias, llegaban también sus senseis de sus misiones, y hasta los miembros del Ichiraku Ramen.

Observando cómo un último jounin ingresaba apurado en aquella gran sala, donde ahora todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban metidos, las puertas se cerraron con otros dos ANBUS custodiándola.

Solo Naruto, la Hokage y Sai que había aprovechado la confusión para escapar, estaban ausentes.

-¿y Shizune? –preguntó Ino al no divisarla.

-está cuidando de Tsunade-sama. –respondió su padre.

-¿se recuperará? –preguntó.

-… -ante eso, no le contestó. Cuando había sido informado de lo ocurrido, al ver a la Hokage, pudo comprobar como su estado no era muy esperanzador.

El feudal se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-queridos ciudadanos. A mis oídos ha llegado la noticia de que Danzo y los Consejeros han muerto a manos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Los que desconocían la noticia se quedaron asombrados, y empezaron a murmurar entre sí incrédulos.

Kakashi quién era uno de los conocedores de esa nueva noticia, solo pudo agachar la cabeza dolorido.

¿Por qué su alumno había hecho algo así? No es que congraciara con los fallecidos, pero eran los altos cargos de Konoha y muy importantes en la villa. Haberles matado, significaba la cárcel.

A no ser que fuera por…

Con su único ojo visible empezó a buscar con la mirada y sus sospechas se vieron ciertas al no encontrar a Sakura ni a Naruto.

Si lo que se imaginaba era cierto, Sakura estaría con… y Naruto…

-¡orden, por favor! –pidió el feudal dando un golpe con su martillo sobre la mesa como si fuera un juez- debo anunciar también, que presuntamente, Uchiha Sasuke ha sido el responsable del atentado contra la Hokage.

Un nuevo alboroto se creó, donde el número de opositores hacia el Uchiha empezó a crecer, así como el temor de lo que sucedería con la villa, sin nadie que la liderara.

-¡orden! –volvía el feudal a pedir.

-deberá darse la orden en las villas vecinas para que capturen a Uchiha Sasuke. –dijo uno.

-¡un momento! Si es sobre _eso_, son razones suficientes para que Sasuke haya hecho justicia. –opinó Kakashi. Sabiendo la verdad, y si su alumno también lo conocía, no había razón para acusarle.

-estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi. –apoyaba Gai- Además, ninguno congraciaba con Danzo. Siempre hacía las cosas a su manera, sin consentimiento de la Hokage.

-¡cierto! –gritó Ino levantándose de su asiento- Danzo mandó a Sai al grupo de Kakashi solo para matar a Sasuke-kun. –recordando cómo su mejor amiga Sakura le había contado con detalle lo pasado en su reencuentro con Sasuke-kun hacía meses.

-Uchiha Sasuke suponía un peligro al colaborar con alguien como Orochimaru. –gritó uno de los opositores.

-pero al final, Sasuke lo mató. –seguía Kakashi defensor de su alumno- solo lo usaba para su venganza contra Itachi. Una venganza donde el Uchiha mayor no tenía más remedio. –dirigiéndose al feudal el cual cerró los ojos con pesadez.

Las palabras enigmáticas del ninja copia despertaron confusión entre los desconocedores de la historia. Pues solo los altos cargos, algunos jounins y la familia de los importantes clanes sabían la historia de Madara con Kaede, así como el golpe de estado que habían planeado los Uchihas, siendo la familia líder inocente de todo ello.

-¿qué quieres decir, Kakashi? –no pudo evitar preguntar uno de los jounins.

Los novatos estaban igual de expectantes y ver cómo sus padres daban indicios de qué sabían de lo que hablaba, más intriga tenían en preguntarles y que se lo contaran.

-de una historia trágica y triste. –acabó por decir el Feudal del Fuego declinado- de una historia que terminó en tragedia, y que afectó a los padres de Uchiha Sasuke. –mirando a los padres de los novatos, quiénes se encontraban afectados al recordar la muerte de aquellos dos compañeros que se habían amado tanto- pero que los Uchihas, despiadados y avaros, agrietaron esa relación. –suspiró en silencio para después anunciar con voz clara y firme. Quizás lo mejor era contar la verdad- Uchiha Itachi mató al clan, como orden de Konoha, ya que ellos iban a crear un golpe de estado contra la villa. –sorpresa en los que no los sabían- sin embargo, los padres del chico, quedan excluidos de culpa, ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con el plan. La misión radicaba en exterminar el clan, y que la familia se fuera hacia otra villa. Pero los Uchihas mataron a los padres del ejecutor al descubrir la verdad, e Itachi Uchiha asumió un papel injusto como criminal. Uchiha Itachi es inocente de sus actos. –liberándolo de culpa.

Algunos de los que conocían la historia pasada, desconocían el detalle de que Itachi en realidad, hiciera justicia por lo que le habían hecho a sus padres, como era el caso de Kurenai y Hana Inuzuka, quiénes no entendían. Si había matado al clan por sus padres, ¿por qué se había deshecho de la persona que tanto amaba y protegía?

-pero aún así, ¿por qué Uchiha Sasuke ha ido contra la Hokage, los altos cargos y Danzo? –repuso uno. Puede que el mayor no tuviera culpa de lo que hizo, pero no justificaba lo que causó el pequeño.

-se me ha informado que los jounins que protegían a los consejeros, siguen vivos. –decía el feudal más serio que nunca- En cuanto a Tsunade, se presume que ha sido Sasuke. No hay pruebas sólidas que lo demuestren. Por otra parte, si Uchiha Sasuke ha ido por los consejeros y Danzo es que debe saber que ellos han sido los máximos responsables de que su familia vivieran en tragedia, ya que fueron los que más se oponían y a dificultarles la situación, a pesar de las protestas del Tercero. Además… … …Danzo fue el responsable de la muerte de Haruno Celinda.

¿Haruno Celinda? Se preguntaban alguno de los novatos. ¿Estaría emparentada con Sakura?

-¡mentira! –saltó Hana con lágrimas- ¡yo vi cómo Itachi la traía y cómo la tiraba como si fuera basura!

Algo que la perseguía en sus pesadillas, provocando un odio indescriptible sobre el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas.

-Itachi solo la devolvió. –aclaró el Feudal al recordar la charla que había mantenido con el Uchiha la última vez que lo había visto.

.-.

_Con una rodilla flexionada, mostrando sus respectos, así se encontraba Itachi ante el señor más importante del Fuego, el cual se encontraba en compañía del Tercero que lo miraba con pena y decepción. Sin la capa Akatsuki y la bandana con aquella raja, que lo calificaban como traidor, aparecía para hablar pacíficamente con ellos._

_Pero…_

_-¿cómo has podido matar a Celinda? –preguntó Hiruzen sin comprender- creí que te la habías llevado para protegerla._

_-créanme que no he sido yo. Pero quiero que Konoha y Akatsuki, excepto 'esa persona' que sabe lo ocurrido, crean que yo he sido el responsable._

_-… -así le miraron ambos hombres._

_-¿por qué? –preguntó el Tercero extrañado._

_-ahora que me encuentro solo, quiero preservar mi imagen como criminal, por el bien de mi hermano para fortalecerse y que algún día llegue a matarme, aunque mi muerte esté anunciada cuando lo desee. _

_Confusión ahora en los ojos de los dos señores importantes._

_-Celinda murió por una leucemia especial provocada por Danzo. –apretando el puño, al recordar aquella escena. Si se hubiera fijado más, si la hubiera protegido mejor, si por primera vez en su vida, no hubiera sido tan descuidado… ¿No era el genial Uchiha Itachi? ¿De qué le valía ese título sino había sido capaz de proteger a la persona que tanto había amado?- les pido que tengan especial cuidado con él, así cómo rogar que Celinda tenga el descanso adecuado. Por eso la he devuelto a Konoha, a su verdadero hogar._

_La pena y el dolor del muchacho, reflejaban la sinceridad en sus palabras._

.-.

-pero… -seguía Hana iracunda. Aquella escena estaba tan impresa en su mente que recordaba a la perfección cómo Itachi la había tirado sin compasión. En cómo declaraba con altivez y arrogancia que no la necesitaba. En cómo había recibido aquellas acusaciones sin decir nada. En cómo se había largado sin pelear contra su madre y ella. Algo extraño, si lo pensaba. Pero… eso no justificaba que la tirara… en cómo la había traído en brazos y…

.-.

_Hana observó como acercaba ese cuerpo a sus labios, donde susurró algo intangible. De hecho, si su oído no le fallaba, había escuchado un "gomen" escapar de sus labios._

.-.

¡No puede ser!

Pensó de repente, llevándose una mano a la boca.

El cuerpo de la Inuzuka cayó sentada en la silla asignada, para tener esa escena repitiéndose una y otra vez. Su hermano solo la miró raro, mientras que su madre, que sabía la verdad, solo la miraba con compasión.

Hana que durante todos esos años, había estado tan airada de lo que el Uchiha le había hecho a su mejor amiga y su trato tan frío, que en su mente había ignorado ese detalle que hacía verlo libre de culpa, dando más teorías a la historia del señor feudal.

-creo que para todos, antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, es escuchar la historia que nos remonta al pasado cuando Hashirama-sama vivía y nos ha sido contada de sus labios, hasta llegar a este presente actual. –comentó el Daimyō del fuego.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Era de madrugada, Sasuke permanecía despierto.

Recordaba cómo cuando había pisado aquel cuarto por primera vez con Sakura, aún era de día, sin embargo había estado tan cansado que se había quedado frito al instante. Y según el reloj de Sakura había dormido casi doce horas, por lo que aparte de tener el sueño cambiado, se encontraba inquieto y temeroso.

La razón, esa pelirosa que ahora dormía en la misma cama que él.

Ella dormía plácidamente, a pesar de que horas atrás se había puesto roja y nerviosa cuando le había comentado que durmiera con él. Había estado despierta de los nervios, dios sabe cuánto, para su gran paciencia. Hasta que por fin el sueño y el cansancio de no haber descansado anteriormente bien, acabó por vencerla.

Pero saber que Sakura tenía la posibilidad de tener una enfermedad mortal, era la razón más importante para quitarle el sueño y la posibilidad de acabar teniendo ojeras como su hermano, algo que le quitarían su atractivo.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura la cual estaba feliz, ajena a lo que tenía… o más bien, lo que podría tener.

No estaba seguro.

Pero tampoco quería arriesgarse.

Sabía que la única que podía encontrar el antídoto eran la propia Sakura o Tsunade. Pero si aprendía de la historia, si se lo contaba a Sakura, los nervios, el miedo y la desesperación, la dificultarían a la hora de crear el antídoto. Y dado lo que había hecho, no podía ir junto a Tsunade cómo perico por su casa, para que la curara. Es más, seguro que primero lo golpearía por permitir que su querida discípula hubiera estado en peligro de muerte.

En definitiva, dependía de Sakura su propia vida.

Cerró los ojos para decidir lo qué hacer.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, abandonó la cama, donde Sakura se había movido ligeramente.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, le echó una ojeada, comprobando que siguiera dormida. Iba a asegurarse de su estado, y no permitir que muriera. Eso nunca, mientras estuviera vivo.

Con cuidado, cerró la puerta para dirigirse al único que ahora podía confiar, Uchiha Madara.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar con Sakura?

Le había preguntado el mayor de los Uchihas, tras haberlo encontrado.

El único ojo del Uchiha legendario, reposaba en cierta estatua que tenía enfrente. Si no fuera por su máscara, se podría apreciar una sonrisa cargada de superioridad y que era dirigida hacia esa piedra sin vida. Pero saber que en ese destino, él había sido por fin el ganador, era para reírse del responsable de la vida tan trágica que habían llevado sus descendientes.

-por algo le ordené a Zetsu que fuera en captura del Hachibi, para darte la libertad y el tiempo de estar con Sakura. –continuó el mayor con muy buen humor, había que agregar- Aunque tus chicos de Taka tendrán que trabajar duro, ya que el número de Akatsuki es insuficiente para recoger el Biju que habita en su interior.

-hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

La seriedad del muchacho, borró la sonrisa que se le había pintado en su rostro arrugado para mirarlo de reojo con suspicacia.

-¿no habrás sido tan estúpido como tu padre para dejarla marchar? –desde luego, cuando la historia entre Uchiha y Haruno empezaba así, acababa siendo en problemas que llevarían a la desgracia. Pero lo irritante es que el chaval las conocía demasiado bien, para que ahora fuera tan tonto de cometer el mismo error que su padre y su hermano.

-… -entrecerrando los ojos, molesto por el insulto lanzado, Sasuke decidió ignorarlo e ir a lo que iba- quiero que me des un tubo de ensayo y ropa para Sakura.

Sino fuera por la máscara que tapaba todo su rostro, Sasuke podría ver la reacción de Madara/Tobi. Sin embargo, lo único que tenía es que lo mirara fijamente y eso le crispaba los nervios.

-dámelo de una vez. –exigió con la paciencia al límite. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Por fin realizó un movimiento, aunque solo fuera para volver a su postura inicial, observar la estatua de Hashirama.

-alegando que ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta sobre la ropa tan fina que lleva, donde yo no habría permitido que Kaede anduviera así, frente a otros…

-¡hn!

-…no entiendo para qué quieres el tubo de ensayo.

-cabe la posibilidad de que Sakura esté infectada de la misma manera que su prima.

Madara agrandó su ojo de la sorpresa, para después entrecerrarlo con ira y rencor, enfocándolo sobre aquella estatua, donde parecía ser ahora el que se reía como vencedor.

Se levantó, donde el viento comenzó a mecer su capa, y se giró a ver a su descendiente que mantenía su seriedad.

-¿se lo has dicho?

-no estoy tan loco.

Asintiendo con la cabeza. Parece que verdaderamente había aprendido de la historia.

-¿sabes entonces lo qué tienes que hacer?

-aahh… -siendo esa su afirmación.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura se fue despertando al sentir el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana. Estirándose por completo, tuvo una ligera molestia en el brazo. Abriendo los ojos, se irguió para empezar a rascarse en la zona molesta.

Tomando más conciencia de lugar, Sakura encontró la cama vacía y una muda de ropa en el borde de la cama.

Extrañada, cogió esa muda rosa tan familiar. Era la que siempre usaba en sus misiones ninja. Estaba todo, su blusa, la camiseta de redecilla que usaba debajo, sus pequeños pantalones, el faldón, hasta sus botas ninjas. Lo único que faltaba era su bandana de Konoha.

¿Quién se lo había traído?

¿Sasuke-kun?

¡Imposible!

Para Sasuke-kun suponía un gran peligro adentrarse en Konoha.

La puerta principal fue abierta en ese momento, donde el joven Uchiha hacía acto de aparición.

-buenos días. –fue el saludo por parte de ella y tras mirar su ropa, se dirigió al Uchiha en búsqueda de una explicación- esto…

-vístete. Tienes algo que hacer para Akatsuki. –cortándola.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Hacer algo para Akatsuki?

Su corazón se aceleró al recordar a los akatsukis que había conocido y en cómo sus propósitos solo radicaba en la captura de Bijus y en matar a aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino.

¿Quería que ella hiciera eso?

Con la posibilidad de que Sasuke-kun se decepcionara con ella, Sakura le dijo.

-¿no hay otra persona que pueda hacerlo? –ayer cuando había conocido a los akatsukis que quedaban, podía apreciar que eran más fuertes que ella. Quizás podía rivalizar con los que eran de su edad, como el equipo de Taka, pero el resto, eran veteranos en el asunto.

-solo tú puedes hacerlo. –y antes de escuchar más réplicas innecesarias, Sasuke le lanzó un tubo de ensayo con sangre en su interior.

Sakura no tardó en cogerlo con ambas manos y mirarlo con atención.

-uno de los akatsukis ha peleado contra un ninja que tenía veneno en sus armas. Akatsuki quiere que le consigas un antídoto.

Sasuke vio como Sakura suspiraba aliviada sin sospechar que aquella sangre era la de ella.

Su plan de hacerle creer que esa muestra era de otra persona, para que así realizara sus investigaciones sin problemas, parecía dar resultado. Incluso no se había dado cuenta de qué con su kunai le había sacado aquella sangre, mientras dormía.

Ya cuando había entrado y se la había encontrado rascándose en esa zona, se preocupó de que lo hubiera descubierto. Pero no había sido así, se había puesto más interesada en él que hasta se había olvidado de aquel picor.

El alivio aún perduraba en Sakura. Daba gracias a todos los dioses existentes por no tener que hacer como el resto de Akatsuki de asesina a sueldo, pero lo que más agradecía es que la valoraran como ninja médico y le confiaran la vida de uno de los suyos.

Animada y dispuesta, de un salto se levantó para proceder con su cometido.

Cogió su ropa ninja y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Ahora que la vida de una persona estaba en sus manos, no tenía tiempo para jugar con Sasuke-kun y saber si le afectaba o no, el que se desnudara frente a él.

Primero era la salud de los demás.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, Sasuke observaba trabajar a Sakura. Examinaba aquella sangre con una seriedad nunca vista. De vez en cuando, hacía uso de los libros de medicina que su hermano le había facilitado a su prima años atrás. Los leía, observaba aquella sangre. Volvía a releerlos y observaba la sangre. Hasta que cambió el ritual y tomó uno de aquellos pergaminos en blanco para anotar algo. Volvía a leer, revisar la sangre y anotar.

Así siguió concentrada durante varios minutos, hasta que sus ojos representaban una ligera molestia cómo si hubiera descubierto algo malo.

-¿cuántos días han pasado desde que se enfrentó a aquel ninja?

Sasuke encajó los dedos sobre su brazo furioso. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sakura estaba infectada.

Maldito Danzo.

Cómo se arrepentía de matarlo de manera rápida, en vez de darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa cómo se merecía.

-hará hoy, día y medio, más o menos.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de la Haruno, así cómo levantarse con una sonrisa.

-aún estamos a tiempo. Necesito unas hierbas especiales para prepararle el antídoto.

-¿sabes lo qué tiene? –preguntó para verificar qué se trataba de la misma enfermedad.

-es una leucemia especial, que puede ocasionar la muerte en cuestión de días, sino lo evitamos. –arrugando los ojos.

-¿qué quieres decir? –necesitaba asegurarse. No podía correr riesgos.

-el veneno inyectado poco a poco va fluyendo por la sangre _contaminándola_, para que me entiendas. A largo plazo, antes del tiempo límite, puede sufrir constantes mareos, vómitos, fiebre, depresiones, pérdida de memoria. ¿Ha sufrido alguno de esos síntomas? –no tardó en preguntar.

-no. –contestó escueto- pero, ¿cuánto es el tiempo límite?

-… -con sus ojos pegados en la sangre, Sakura le contestó- un mes aproximadamente. Si no toma el antídoto antes de ese tiempo, ya nada podrá salvarle. Por eso es importante ir de inmediato a buscar esas hierbas y que tome el antídoto.

-dime cuáles. Iré yo. –lo que menos deseaba es que su salud empeorara y debido a aquellos síntomas, se diera cuenta de que ella era la enferma.

-son hierbas muy especiales e idénticas. Solo yo puedo reconocerlas.

-…

Ahí no podía discutir, ya que estaban tratando sobre un campo donde él no tenía mucho conocimiento. Debía reconocer que habían cosas en que él era un ignorante y ella la experta.

Aún así, no iba a dejarla sola. Eso ni de broma. Quién no le aseguraba que los de Konoha se pusieran en marcha para buscarles.

Pero tampoco podía ir solo con ella. Necesitaba las habilidades de Karin para detectar el chakra, por si había alguien por los alrededores. E ir Karin, Sakura y él, sería una confrontación continua. Tanto la pelirroja como la Haruno eran de carácter fuerte, por lo que si Karin iniciaba, Sakura no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se distraería en sus obligaciones y acabaría por perderla.

Con un fuerte suspiro, decretó que tenía que ir toda Taka. Con Suigetsu en medio, al menos distraería a Karin, de meterse con Sakura. Y Juugo que era una persona pacífica, sería la calma necesitada.

-prepárate. Cuando avise a Taka, partiremos de inmediato.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Habían pasado dos días, y en ese tiempo, Sakura había conocido mucho mejor a los componentes de Taka. De hecho, no sabía si era coincidencia, que los tres nuevos compañeros de Sasuke, se asemejaban a su antiguo Team 7: Suigetsu con su picardía, llevando siempre la voz cantante con sus tonterías y sonriente, podía pasar por Naruto; Juugo, el más callado, pero el más pacífico de todos, mostraba atención, calma y siempre reacio a meterse entre las discusiones de Suigetsu y Karin, el vivo reflejo de su sensei Kakashi; y Karin… mientras buscaba una de las plantas, de vez en cuando la observaba de reojo furiosa… cuando estaba al lado de Sasuke-kun, de vez en cuando se ponía insinuante. Sin embargo, antes de que ambas mujeres chocaran, Suigetsu intervenía con claras intenciones de meterse con la pelirroja, como si se lo pasara pipa.

Un suspiro silencioso escapó de sus labios, antes de pensar que Karin y ella eran igual de semejantes. El mismo carácter, el mismo amor hacia el Uchiha.

"pero Sasuke-kun te ha escogido a ti"

Le recordaba su inner con emoción y alegría.

Es cierto.

Una sonrisa adornó en sus labios sintiéndose más animada. Quizás ambas mujeres chocaran, pero cómo antaño al llevar ventaja sobre su amiga Ino, al estar en el mismo equipo que el Uchiha, ahora tenía la ventaja de que Sasuke-kun y ella tenían un vínculo de pareja, gracias a su antepasada y al fundador Uchiha.

Ahora a concentrarse en buscar aquella planta.

Ya le daba igual que la pelirroja se le insinuara de vez en cuando. Sasuke-kun no era de esa clase de chicos que jugaban con las mujeres. Para él, era una o ninguna.

-vaya, sin duda Sakura-chan es mucho mejor que tú, Karin.

Otro de los rasgos en los que Naruto y Suigetsu se parecían, eran a la hora de dirigirse a ella, con ese sufijo cariñoso.

-¡bah! –bufaba Karin sin dejarse vencer por el dientes afilados- pero yo soy mejor que cualquiera a la hora de rastrear.

-como perra. –completó Suigetsu con burla.

Una sonrisa disimulada escapó de los labios de Juugo, todo lo contrario a Sasuke, que continuaba con la máscara de la inexpresividad. Se dedicaba a observar a Sakura con los cinco sentidos bien puestos. No ponía en duda las habilidades de Karin, que sería la primera en saber si había alguien a un kilómetro a la redonda, pero era la propia Sakura quién le inquietaba. Temía que dentro de poco despertara esos síntomas que la llevarían a la sospecha de que era ella la que tenía la leucemia.

Sintió el brazo pesado de Suigetsu sobre su hombro. Escéptico, le miró, donde su sonrisa era igual de deforme que su rostro. Seguro que por culpa de algún golpe de Karin.

-a ver Sasuke, acláranos tú entonces. –a medida que su rostro iba cobrando su forma habitual- ¿verdad que tu chica es mejor que Karin?

Un sonrojo y un sobresalto en el cuerpo de Sakura, al escuchar esas palabras.

"Su Chica"

Su inner gritaba como loca.

-no es mi chica.

Con su corazón doblemente emocionado, la rotura fue tan dolorosa al saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke-kun.

Ella no era su chica.

Él no la amaba.

Él solo la tenía como compañera para darle color, pero para nada romántico.

Sus ojos empezaron a escocerle, sintiéndose tonta y avergonzada.

¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginar que entre Sasuke-kun y ella pudiera haber algo romántico?

¿Solo por aquel destino que los unía?

¡Baka! Se repetía mentalmente.

Si Sasuke-kun dependía de una historia pasada para enamorarse, es que aquello era un amor por necesidad con su familia. No un sentimiento verdadero y compartido.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Las pruebas habían estado ahí desde el mismo instante en que Sasuke-kun había decidido llevarla con él. No habían compartido un beso, o un abrazo de esos que la subiera por las nubes, ni siquiera unas palabras por parte de él que confirmara sus sentimientos.

¿Acaso por pasar una noche en la misma cama, sin nada relevante, era motivo para que fueran pareja?

Sasuke-kun solamente había obrado como buen compañero que era en el fondo. Cuando le había ofrecido llevarla consigo, había sido para protegerla de Danzo y el Consejo. Y cuando la salvó de aquel loco salido del manicomio, había sido por dos razones: porque ella se lo había pedido, al sentirse sola; y porque él necesitaba su luz, para que no decayera en la oscuridad.

Para eso, no era necesario que fuesen pareja de novios. Con ser amigos, era más que suficiente.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó Juugo a su lado, tras haberla visto quieta demasiado tiempo.

Sakura se secó las manos con el puño y con una sonrisa triste le contestó a aquel grandullón.

-sí, no te preocupes. –volviendo a su tarea.

Por unos momentos Sasuke había tenido el corazón en un puño, al haberla visto quieta. Daba gracias a la intervención de Juugo, para ver que Sakura no había comenzado con los síntomas iníciales propios de esa leucemia provocada. Sin embargo, esa depresión la conocía demasiado bien para no saber traducirla.

-…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Fueron pocas las horas que le llevaron a Sakura descubrir las plantas restantes. La verdad, es que se había volcado tanto en su búsqueda, con tal de ignorar aquel tema que la destrozaba.

Cuando habían regresado al Akatsuki, se había encontrado con la sorpresa de un hombre moreno como conguito, tirado en el suelo inconsciente, junto a él y rodeándole, estaban aquellos akatsukis impasibles.

Sakura apretó los puños imaginándose que probablemente aquel hombre era un Jinchuriki y que ahora su vida estaba limitada, por lo que antes de que su corazón se dejara guiar por la compasión, apartó la mirada con gran pesar.

-por fin habéis regresado. –hablaba Madara.

-retrasados. –acotó Kisame.

-no importa. –dijo Madara restándole importancia- que tus chicos se queden para la extracción del Biju. –dirigiéndose a Sasuke- tú vete con Sakura.

Sakura se sintió decepcionada. Por una parte había deseado que Sasuke-kun se quedara también, para así poder quedarse sola en la habitación y llorar. Era verdad que el antídoto corría prisa, pero aún tenían tiempo de sobra, y su estado emocional se estaba desgarrando. Habiéndole hecho la promesa de que sería fuerte por él, no quería que la viera llorar ante lo que siempre había sido tan obvio.

Repentinamente se sintió empujada. Mirando al culpable, se encontró a Sasuke alejándola del lugar. Antes de perder a Akatsuki y a Taka de vista, pudo apreciar cómo aquel enmascarado hacía unos extraños sellos, produciéndose después un temblor de tierra y la aparición de lo que parecía una estatua aterradora.

-preocúpate de hacer ese antídoto. –le dijo Sasuke con un tono provisto de sentimientos.

Suspiró.

Preocuparse por lo que le quedaba muy grande era inútil. Allí solo estaba como médica para el Akatsuki y apoyo para Sasuke-kun.

Quizás con el paso del tiempo pueda irse a acostumbrando a ese tipo de vida, y quizás también, resignarse a ese amor imposible y comenzar a verle como un amigo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Encerrados de nuevo en aquel cuarto, Sasuke se mantenía quieto, con la espalda recargada contra la pared, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. La Haruno parecía estar en su propio mundo, ya que no se ponía nerviosa o emocionada. Hace tres años, le habrían sudado las manos, con tan solo una mirada por parte suya.

Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, ella había madurado. Seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, pero en lo que respecta al asunto ninja, había madurado considerablemente.

Ahora su preocupación y su atención no radicaban solo en el Uchiha. Ahora radicaba a todos por igual, aparcando de manera profesional sus sentimientos, para centrarse en el antídoto de un desconocido, que ni siquiera existía.

Una media sonrisa curvó sus labios. Esa forma de esmerarse por salvar la vida de alguien que no conocía y que no existía, era algo admirable.

-¡listo! –pronunció, tras ponerle la tapa que cerraba aquella botellita de líquido color morado.

-¿terminaste?

-¡ajá! –encarándolo con una sonrisa. El haber estado trabajando en aquel antídoto había hecho que se olvidara del motivo de su angustia. Gracias a su maestra, había aprendido a apartar su vida privada de la profesional. Su maestra… pensó en ella…

-…

-que se lo tome cuanto antes. –finalizó sin querer recordarla, de lo contrario, lo único que podría imaginar es la decepción que sentiría por haberse ido con el Uchiha al Akatsuki, la organización que había matado a Jiraiya. Pero también… apretando el puño libre… la propia Sakura tenía motivos para sentirse decepcionada de su maestra. Durante años, le había ocultado aquella historia. Puede que sonase algo infantil, pero tenía derecho a saberla. No era ninguna niñita a la que tuvieran que esconderle cosas.

-¿debe tener algún cuidado después de que se lo tome? –despertándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-ah… sí… -apartando el sentimiento de amargura, se puso seria y empezó a relatar las indicaciones como si las estuviera leyendo- deberá estar en reposo absoluto. Puede que sufra algún mareo y vomite sangre constantemente, pero eso será para expulsar el virus. Es probable que incluso después de tomar la medicación, vomite. Que no se preocupe por ello. También perderá apetito, quedará débil y vulnerable, por lo que si es un ninja buscado, es aconsejable que alguien esté con él. No es recomendable que se altere. Y lo más importante, sufrirá constantes depresiones, cambios de humor, trastornos cerebrales y paranoias, por lo que será normal si se echa a llorar y piense cosas sin sentido o se enfade cada dos por tres.

-¿cuánto tiempo estaría así?

-hum… -con un dedo índice sobre el mentón- una semana como mínimo, diez días como tiempo límite.

-¿no hay nada más?

-no. Eso es todo.

-… -Sasuke miró fijamente a Sakura. Con sus dudas aclaradas, solo le restó decir- tómatelo.

Sakura pestañeó confundida.

-tómatelo.

Pero, ¿por qué se lo iba a tomar si ella no era la enferma? Además, ¿no se lo había pedido Akatsuki porque uno de los suyos estaba infectado?

-…

Su mente trabajó rápidamente…

La lucha contra Danzo…

Recordar que su prima había muerto por esa enfermedad…

…por culpa de Danzo…

Sus manos empezaron a temblar…

Danzo la había herido…

…el sudor empezó a darse en sus palmas, al recordar que no se había molestado en curarse porque solo había recibido meras rozaduras, de gente que tenía más nivel que ella… solo con el propósito de… solo…

La botellita acabó por escurrírsele de las manos y Sakura respingó de miedo y terror. Su vida, dependía de esa medicina… y su mente estaba tan en blanco que ya no recordaba los ingredientes.

Antes de que la botella impactara contra el suelo, derramándose el líquido por el suelo, una mano apareció ahí, impidiendo su caída.

Alzando la vista, y con ojos lagrimosos, Sakura se encontró con Sasuke y causante de que el frasco no cayera.

-deberías tener más cuidado con tu propia vida. –aunque sonara como una reprimenda, Sasuke no había tenido esa intención.

Sin embargo, quizás por la enfermedad donde los síntomas de depresión empezaban a manifestarse, Sakura se lo tomó como una dura regañina. Avergonzada, así se sentía Sakura. Sasuke tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ella había sido estúpidamente despistada con lo que le salvaría su vida.

Sin querer recibir un segundo comentario, Sakura no tardó en beber su contenido.

Sin dejar una sola gota, la vergüenza seguía rodeando a Sakura. Alzando sus ojos verdes para observar la reacción de Sasuke, se lo encontró más calmado, aunque solo ligeramente. Sus ojos siempre permanecerían empequeñecidos por su incondicional rasgo Uchiha.

Apartó la mirada para observar con gran interés aquel botellín vacío.

El silencio y ningún movimiento por parte del chico, solo observándola, produjeron que Sakura diera rienda a varias teorías que empezaban a rondar por su cabeza.

"Paranoia"

Pues con aquella vergüenza, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y encararlo, por lo que se había metido en su propio mundo. Un mundo donde radicaba el origen de aquel antídoto.

Sasuke sabía desde el principio que ella estaba enferma, ¿cómo lo supo? Él no estaba presente cuando Danzo y sus vasallos la _rozaron_ para envenenarla.

Es más, ¿cómo sabía que las armas de Danzo estaban envenenadas?

Y además, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Sabría de antemano su reacción despistada y patosa cuando creara el antídoto?

-¿por qué…? –no entendía.

-… -Sasuke movió los ojos a modo de atención, viendo cómo su rostro antes culpable, había pasado a uno amargo.

-¿por qué…? –de verdad que no entendía. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto a su vida, algo nuevo descubría ya fuera de su pasado o de su familia. Y lo que más rabia le daba, es que gente ajena lo sabía, mientras que ella era una completa ignorante. Era injusto. Cerró los puños con fuerza, temblando de ira ¿por qué todos le ocultaban cosas? En serio, no entendía- ¡¿cómo sabías que estaba envenenada? ¡Responde! –acabó por preguntarle rabiosa y con un mar de lágrimas. No quería llorar, de verdad. Pero en esa situación, todo podía con ella.

"Depresión"

-… -cerró los ojos con pesadez- por tu prima.

-¿mi prima?

Sakura se puso a pensar, su prima había tenido esa misma enfermedad, por lo que entonces… ¿estaba tratando de decirle que Danzo se la provocó? Pero… según la versión que tenía, su novio Itachi, había sido el causante de dicha enfermedad. Los testigos habían asegurado que su novio, la había traído muerta y sin ningún remordimiento de culpa. Y además, el propio Itachi había matado al clan Uchiha.

Un momento…

Algo ahí no tenía sentido.

¿Quién mató entonces a su prima? ¿Danzo o Itachi?

Danzo no podía haber sido el culpable, porque los testigos aseguraban que el novio de su prima había asumido la culpa de su muerte.

Pero tampoco podía ser Itachi, ya que según Sasuke-kun, ese envenenamiento se lo había provocado Danzo.

Nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido.

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, donde todo empezaba a darle vueltas.

"Mareos"

Mareada por saber qué era cierto y qué mentira, Sakura no se percató que Sasuke la había guiado hasta la cama, obligándola a sentar.

-cálmate. –le dijo.

-¡no puede ser! –empezó a decir, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Los efectos secundarios de aquel antídoto habían comenzado demasiado pronto y las paranoias crecían en la cabeza de Sakura, así como la depresión de sentirse ignorada.

-Sakura…

-¡No tiene sentido! ¡Ellos me dijeron que fue su novio… _tu hermano_… -recalcándoselo con rabia y lágrimas- el que la mató!

-él asumió un pecado injusto… solo por mi bien…

-¡Menos sentido tiene!

Su cerebro no funcionaba con regularidad y su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse. Sintiendo en su paladar un sabor demasiado amargo que amenazaba con salir, Sakura se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el baño para vomitar.

"Vómito de sangre"

Sasuke escuchó el sonido ahogado y seco de la Haruno al vomitar y entonces supo solo él podría estar a su lado. No quería sumarle más paranoias innecesarias a esa persona que…

Cuando aquellos horribles sonidos cesaron, Sasuke escuchó unos sollozos que tan bien conocía y que tanto odiaba.

Acercándose al baño, descubrió a la chica, apoyada contra el lavabo, donde se veía el líquido carmesí irse por el desagüe, y a Sakura llorando como una Magdalena.

"Vulnerabilidad"

-… -su cejo se arrugó.

Aunque supiera que se trataba de los efectos secundarios del antídoto, Sasuke no era muy amigo del consuelo y soltar abrazos por las buenas. Por lo que tendría que escuchar esos llantos sin poder hacer nada, por su estúpido orgullo.

-no entiendo… -confesaba con voz quebradiza- si mi prima tuvo esta enfermedad… ¿por qué no se curó? Ella sabría crear el antídoto con los ojos cerrados.

-¿lo hubieras hecho tú, si tenías la posibilidad de estar embarazada?

Sakura lo miró boquiabierta.

-ella lo pensaba y creía que podía ser por eso. Pero empeoró y su cabeza se le nubló, cómo te está pasando a ti.

¿Cómo le estaba pasando a ella?

Por la paranoia, Sakura se tomó aquel comentario de mala manera.

"Cambios de humor"

-¡perdóname por no ser doña perfecta cómo usted! –escupió con toda la ira posible- ¡si esperas que me tome con tanta frialdad mis sentimientos como tú, pues lo siento mucho que voy a desilusionarte! ¡Lloraré, porque tengo miedo! ¡Lloraré, porque no entiendo nada! ¡Lloraré, porque quiero! ¡Lloraré, porque solo me usas como una muñeca de consolación porque no sabes amar, aunque te lo repita una y otra vez! ¡Solo me quieres para tenerte a tu lado porque tienes miedo de estar solo! ¡Solo me salvaste porque buscabas a Danzo para matarlo! ¡Lloro siempre por tu culpa!

Tras echarle en cara todas esas verdades, Sakura volvió a llorar, sintiéndose ahora avergonzada y culpable.

Estaba estropeando la relación de amistad que se había decidido mantener con Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué su corazón hablaba y le soltaba esas cosas que había querido guardar?

No quería que la odiara… otra vez, no… no quería ver de nuevo esos ojos burlescos, como si fuera una chica infantil.

Escuchó cómo se encaminaba hacia ella y tuvo miedo.

Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza, no quería ver su desilusión y su odio. Temerosa también de que le hablara con esa arrogancia, que le dijera que se fuera, se tapó los oídos.

En esos momentos, tuvo deseos de que el reloj retrocediera y retractarse de sus palabras.

_Pero si era la verdad._

Le decía una voz que no era su inner.

_Él lo sabe todo y no te dijo nada, porque no lo necesitas saber. Solo te necesita para sí mismo, como un paraguas para resguardecerse de la lluvia._

Eso no es verdad.

Sasuke-kun no es así. Él me necesita de corazón.

_¿Ah? ¿Eso crees? ¿Has olvidado que no eres 'Su Chica'? Eso lo dijo el propio Sasuke. Y ya no entremos en otros detalles. Dices que no sabes si fue Danzo o Itachi el culpable de la muerte de tu prima, ¿y sabes qué creo yo? Que ambos lo fueron. Danzo la envenenó, e Itachi se aprovechó para deshacerse de ella. ¿No dijeron que estuvo en Akatsuki? De seguro que la encantó con palabras dulces para que hiciera el trabajo que Akatsuki no puede, y cuando ya no era necesaria, intentó buscar un método para matarla y Danzo fue la mejor oportunidad. De lo contrario, si Itachi es tan temeroso, capaz de tumbar a Kakashi-sensei, podría haber impedido que la mataran._

¡No!

_Y luego está ese enmascarado. Tiene toda la pinta de saber la verdad, porque él es Uchiha Madara, ¿no me niegues que no te lo imaginas? Aparece como niño tonto y después como una persona adulta y seria, y ese hombre es el que mató a tu antepasada. De eso lo leíste en los libros de historia. _

"_Uchiha Madara mató a su hermano y poco después de que Konoha fuera fundada, fue culpado de alta traición contra su clan y el Shondaime. Fue desterrado y antes de su mítica lucha contra el Primer Hokage, mató a su esposa."_

_Y esa esposa solo puede ser tu antepasada. Danzo lo dijo. Ella se fue con Uchiha Madara. Así qué, ¿cómo vas a creer a un tipo que mató a una de las tuyas?_

-¡no! –lagrimeó en alto.

-Sakura…

Aún con los oídos tapados, Sakura pudo escuchar la voz clara y firme de Sasuke-kun.

_Eso mismo te hará TU Sasuke cuando ya no necesite tu confort y vaya al de otra, como esa pelirroja que se le insinúa a cada momento._

_Ella al menos no llora como tú, y le es verdaderamente necesaria. Por eso la reclutó en vez de ir a por ti._

_Tú solo eres su paño temporal._

Escuchar con su propia voz eso, empeoraba su estado de ánimo y que empezara a creerlo de veras. Por lo que cuando Sasuke le cogió de la mano, Sakura sintió como si fuera fuego y la apartó con temor, mirándole de la misma manera.

Sasuke-kun no es de esos, le decía la voz cuerda.

_Ilusa._

Le decía la paranoia.

"Trastornos cerebrales"

-¡cállate! –sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, aunque eso fuera el efecto secundario de ese maldito antídoto. Trastornaba demasiado el cerebro.

Sasuke arrugó más el cejo y en un movimiento veloz, con ambas manos, la apoyó contra la pared.

Así no podía estar diez días. Con Sakura así, no podía soportarlo.

Con ojos temblorosos así ahora lo veía Sakura, donde en su cabeza, la paranoia le demostraba la verdad de lo que decía.

-¡escúchame bien! –gritó Sasuke- ¡no me he pasado todo el trabajo para ayudarte, para que ahora me sueltes cosas sin sentido y me mires como si fuera a matarte!

-¡lo vas hacer! –le respondió la paranoia- ¡suéltame!

-¡MALDITA MOLESTIA! –dando un fuerte puñetazo, agrietando la pared- ¡ERES TAN LERDA EN NO VER QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS!

-… -Sakura pestañeó varias veces. El rostro de Sasuke-kun parecía sincero y ligeramente sonrojado- pero… tú dijiste… que no era tu chica…

-… -apartando sus ojos de los suyos en un claro acto de pudor- ser mi chica es algo muy vulgar, cuando eres mucho más que eso.

-… -la consideraba algo realmente importante. ¿Ella?

_Te está mintiendo._

Pero esos ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, viendo su propio reflejo en ellos y cómo las lágrimas no dejaban de acariciar sus mejillas y de su barbilla escurría la sangre que había vomitado.

_Con ese aspecto, ¿de verdad le gustas? No seas creída._

Con ese rostro todavía sonrojado, lo agachó para cogerle la mano con suavidad y pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

-vamos. Tienes que descansar.

¿A él de verdad le gustaba? ¿No era un paño temporal de consolación? ¿Era la persona más importante de su vida?

Y ella se había puesto a dudar de él y a soltarle palabras crueles y a comportarse infantilmente.

"Debilidad"

-lo siento. –se disculpó apoyándose en él, donde la paranoia había sido cambiada por la debilidad que la destrozaba por dentro.

-… -suspiró a medida que llegaban a la cama y la obligó a acostarla- solo duerme y no pienses en nada.

Como una niña pequeña, así sentía. Estaba siendo una carga para Sasuke-kun. Igualmente acató sus órdenes, pues quería recuperarse cuanto antes para devolverle el favor y comportarse seriamente.

Cuando los días con aquellos efectos secundarios pasaran, ya no habría más lágrimas inútiles ni más actos infantiles.

Trató de ignorar la paranoia que quería volver hablar, la vulnerabilidad y la depresión al querer llorar, en los trastornos cerebrales al tener esa vocecita persiguiéndola, para enfocarse en su debilidad y en sus mareos, para dormirse.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En Konoha, la salud de la Hokage no parecía restablecerse, al contrario, parecía que iba de mal en peor, y eso le producía un desasosiego en Shizune que llorando, no dejaba de cambiarle la toalla húmeda que reposaba sobre la frente de la rubia.

Su pronóstico no era muy alentador. Si Tsunade moría, si ella moría…

La puerta sonó, donde Shizune se ocupó de apartar las lágrimas de inmediato, para después soltar.

-adelante.

Por la puerta, aparecían Kakashi, Shikamaru e Ino. La Yamanaka traía consigo un bonito ramo de flores para su maestra, que no tardó en colocar en el jarrón donde yacían otras flores secas y sin vida.

-¿algún avance? –fue la pregunta de Hatake.

-ninguno. –contestó.

-… -Shikamaru desvió la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, mientras observaba como su compañera de equipo se había detenido en su labor de retirar las flores antiguas para colocar las nuevas.

-con Tsunade-sama en este estado, nos hemos quedado vulnerables a cualquier ataque ninja. Además, Sasuke ha aniquilado al Consejo y a toda la raíz.

No fue una noticia que a Shizune le entristeciera, de hecho, disimuladamente había dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio. Es que, ¿cómo no sentirse así, si habían matado a la prima de Sakura cobardemente? Corrección, habían demostrado su traición a Konoha, al no dejarla tranquila y feliz con aquel Uchiha que solamente había hecho justicia. Pero cómo su maestra decía, Danzo y el Consejo temían que a Itachi se le cruzaran los cables, y fuera tras ellos.

-como al resto no es una noticia que te afecte. –objetó Kakashi.

-tú sabes el porqué. –fue lo único que soltó, mirando con disimulo a los dos adolescentes.

-puedes decirlo. Toda Konoha ya sabe la verdad. –la expresión de Shizune lo decía todo- el Daimyō convocó hace unos diez días una reunión general. Hubo gente que consideraban a Sasuke cómo un villano a capturar, -suspirando- el Daimyō no le quedó más opción que contar toda la historia sobre la verdad de los Uchihas y la acción que Danzo hizo contra la prima de Sakura, así cómo liberar de toda culpa a Itachi y también a sus padres.

-¿y qué pasará ahora?

-… -Kakashi bajó su único ojo desolado- se sigue creyendo que Sasuke fue el responsable de lo sucedido a Tsunade-sama. Aunque supieran la historia, hay algunos querían una sentencia para Sasuke. –suspirando con fuerza- Se ha decretado su destierro.

-¡Sasuke-kun no es el culpable! ¡Nadie ha visto que la atacaran! ¡¿Verdad? –saltó Ino sin poder aguantar más culpabilidad hacia el Uchiha que tanto amaba.

Ya suficiente había sido escuchar aquella sentencia, donde la mitad lo había aprobado. Matar a Danzo y al Consejo había sido por una buena razón; pero que se creyera que también fuera a por Tsunade, que siempre había dado su ayuda a la madre del chico, no tenía porqué. Lo único que les quedaba pensar, es que había ido tras ella, por ser la nieta de Hashirama. Un acto vengativo por capricho.

-Ino… -susurró Shizune- comprendo bien tus sentimientos. Pero todos los indicios apuntan hacia Sasuke. –pausando unos momentos, los suficientes para ver al jounin y cómo se dirigía a la ventana, seguramente para ocultar su dolor ante esa cruda realidad- antes de que sucediera, Tsunade-sama se había marchado por una inquietud. Y cuando la encontré, estaba cerca del lugar dónde estaba el Consejo ya muerto.

-¡¿podría ser alguien de la raíz? ¡¿O cualquier habitante de fuera? –seguía colérica.

-toda raíz estaba con Danzo, y ahora están muertos. Solo Sai podría tener algo que ver, pero no tiene el poder suficiente para poder enfrentarse a Tsunade-sama. Y no se ha registrado ningún infiltrado, con excepción de Sasuke. Él sí tiene ese poder.

Ino cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas aparecían como mares. No podía soportar aquella acusación hacia Sasuke, por lo que corrió hacia la salida e irse a algún lugar para desahogarse sola.

Sabiendo aquella historia tan relevante, eran indicios para que todos vieran con malos ojos al Uchiha superviviente al hacer un acto tan grave como atentar contra la Hokage por puro capricho. Pero aún así, era también gracias a esa historia que comprendía por qué Sasuke siempre había tenido un especial trato con Sakura. Aquellos actos venían de genética. A los buenos Uchihas les gustaban las chicas con carácter, a la vez que inocentes, pero sobre todo, lo que más le encantaban, es ese amor puro y sincero que mantenían a pesar de haber sido tratadas como basura, demostrándoles que no era capricho u obsesión.

Esa era la historia entre un Uchiha y una Haruno, la de un amor verdadero.

Con Ino fuera de la habitación, Shikamaru se había dedicado a ver cómo se perdía de su campo visual, pero no a seguirla. Su mente aún estaba en aquella historia recibida, una muy impactante y que tenía ciertos puntos que no tenía en claro, como el caso entre aquel Uchiha desterrado y fundador, y la primera Haruno, que había sido la prima de Hashirama.

Según la versión que el Daimyō tenía, después de que exiliaran a Madara, la Haruno, Kaede recordaba vagamente su nombre, se había ido tras su amor. Pero Madara la había usado para que lo llevara hasta el Kyuubi, para usar su poder contra el Shondaime. Después fue asesinada ante los ojos del Primer Hokage, cuando ya no le era necesaria. El Primer Hokage, con gran esfuerzo, había logrado matar a Madara y así terminaba la primera historia.

Ahora se preguntaba, ¿dónde descansaba el cuerpo de aquella Haruno?

Como pariente, debía reposar en el panteón donde estaban enterrados Hashirama y toda la familia. Y cuando había ido hace años de excursión con la academia para visitar y conocer al Shondaime y al Nidaime, recordaba perfectamente que no había nadie de nombre Kaede Haruno, solo una Hanako Haruno, que por pereza no quiso entrar en detalles sobre si mantenía un lazo sanguíneo con su compañera de clase, Haruno Sakura.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, en aquella ocasión, Sakura estaba más concentrada en el Uchiha que pasaba de ella, y en defenderse de las palabras de Ino, que solo él se había percatado de aquel nicho.

Por eso, no comprendía por qué no estaba en el panteón familiar.

-¿qué hay de Sakura? –escuchó la voz de la pelinegra- he oído que… que se fue con Sasuke. ¿Qué pasará con ella?

-se ha dictaminado que Sakura es cómplice, pero eso no es motivo para desterrarla. Los altos cargos y los grandes clanes, están evaluando la situación. –contestó Shikamaru.

-ya veo… -mirando a su maestra. Si ella estuviera despierta, la tendría ordenándole cualquier cosa, berreando cómo el tenaz y alocado Naruto… Naruto… acordándose de él- ¿y qué pasa con Naruto? –preguntó esta vez- ¿lo encontraron?

Si pudiera Kakashi bajó la cabeza más deprimente, como si viniera de un funeral. Daba gracias a que les daba la espalda a Shizune y a Shikamaru, de lo contrario verían esas lágrimas, que solo Obito había llegado a ver. Era un jounin fuerte y respetable, por lo que había aprendido a mantener sus emociones al margen. Pero…

-se ha encontrado los cadáveres de los ANBUS que lo perseguían. –contestó Shikamaru con voz extraña.

-¿y qué significa eso?

-se ve que Naruto y Sai han sido los culpables de ello.

Un quejido de sorpresa salió de los labios de Shizune. Incrédula y alterada desviaba sus oscuros ojos hacia el Nara y Kakashi, alternándolos continuamente.

-¡eso es imposible! ¡Naruto nunca haría algo así! –aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Sai. Con tal de cumplir sus objetivos y al haber estado bajo la tutela de Danzo, sería completamente posible que matara a esos ANBUS, al servicio de la Hokage. Pero NO Naruto.

-eso es lo mismo que pensamos. –continuaba Shikamaru, tragando saliva duramente a cada palabra que salía de su boca- pero hubo dos testigos que estaban de paso, y que vieron a un rubio que vestía de naranja y un moreno de piel blanca, como los mataban.

-¡esas no son pruebas para acusar a Naruto y a Sai!

-por eso, les mostramos una fotografía de ambos a esos testigos. –continuaba Kakashi, volteándose donde su estado de ánimo ya no podía más y las lágrimas eran visibles. El Team 7, el único equipo que había estado bajo su tutela, estaba completamente roto y hecho añicos- quedó confirmado que eran los rostros de Naruto y Sai. –cerrando los ojos.

-¡eso…! –iba a soltar alguna otra teoría en defensa de los muchachos, en especial de Naruto, qué no le tenía ningún sentido que hiciera algo así.

-yo también pensé lo mismo. –cortó Kakashi- alguien con su apariencia, por eso fui a investigar y el aroma que desprendía era sin duda alguna de Naruto y Sai.

Shizune se quedó sin teorías. No había ninguna que pudiera exculparles, las pruebas estaban ahí y eran claras y concisas. Los culpables eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sai, no ninjas que se le parecían, o ninjas disfrazados de ellos.

Shikamaru admiraba impresionado cómo Kakashi tenía una fuerza extraordinaria para no desmoronarse por completo. Había perdido por completo a sus tres alumnos: uno de ellos, había matado a dos ANBUS de Konoha; el otro era un desterrado, y miembro de Akatsuki; y la última, una cómplice a la espera de saber qué hacer con ella. Era lógico que soltara lágrimas y tuviera el alma por los suelos, pero si estuviera en su lugar, no podría caminar con sus pies, ni tampoco hablar sin romper a llorar. Aún recordaba cuando Asuma había muerto, y se había sentido tan destrozado qué le había costado recomponerse.

-no… -la voz débil de la Hokage, hizo que los tres presentes se voltearan a verla, donde sus ojos luchaban por permanecer despiertos, sin embargo, el cuerpo le dolía tanto que lo único que deseaba es cerrar los ojos para siempre y no abrirlos nunca más. Sentía cómo las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, pero antes, tenía que dejar ese mensaje, para que ellos supieran que…- no es… -pero era tan difícil, cómo el respirar.

-¡Tsunade-sama, por favor no digáis más! –Shizune no había tardado en acudir a su lado- ¡debéis descansar para poneros bien! –animaba la joven, aunque no podía ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Las mismas lágrimas que antes eran de congojo, ahora eran de felicidad al ver a su maestra… a su madre… consciente.

-no… -respirando con fuerza. Su vida estaba al límite, lo sentía y todo por culpa de él- Shizune… Kakashi… -hablaba con dificultades- Naruto… fue él…

Sus ojos como mieles se cerraron unos momentos sin poder apreciar la sorpresa dibujada en los tres presentes.

Todavía estaba en su mente aquello, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

.-.

_Observando cómo el Uchiha se perdía en el horizonte en dirección donde se encontraba Sakura, Tsunade solo podía desearle la mayor de todas las suertes. Especialmente a Sakura, donde había visto cómo Danzo y los ninjas de la raíz, se acercaban al cementerio de Konoha._

_Pero ella ya no tenía el ánimo y la fuerza para seguir protegiendo a Sakura. Había hecho todo lo posible para que no se confiara y tuviera una vida fácil, cómo hizo con Ayame; pero tampoco la había dejado de lado, cuanto más la necesitaba, cómo había hecho con Celinda. Era algo de lo que todavía se castigaba y aunque se hubiera encargado de la educación de Sakura, especialmente después de que su madre muriera, no podía arreglar lo que su egoísmo había provocado._

_Pero ahora, aunque ya no pudiera más, Sakura había aprendido todo lo que debería saber. Aunque la dejara marchar con el Uchiha, tenía la confianza de que "Su hija" podría arreglárselas sin problemas._

_Después de todo, solo Danzo y el Consejo eran los únicos obstáculos que dificultarían tanto la vida de Sasuke como la de Sakura. Y el Consejo había sido aniquilado y Danzo correría la misma suerte, aunque eso sería algo intolerable para algunos habitantes de Konoha que verían como criminal peligroso al Uchiha._

_En memoria de su alumna Ayame, que se inventaría algo para que su hijo no resultara culpable de esos crímenes y que fuese un proscrito para Konoha._

_Haría un último esfuerzo para proteger ese destino._

_Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a hacer lo dicho, cuando la presencia de Naruto logró extrañarla._

_-¿Naruto? _

_El rubio Uzumaki se encontraba de pie frente a ella con una mano apoyada sobre su cadera. Su cabeza estaba gacha, por lo que no podía adivinar qué expresión tenía._

_-vaya decepción, Tsunade._

_Más extrañeza en la Hokage._

_-¿de qué hablas?_

_El rostro de Naruto se alzó y Tsunade se quedó aterrorizada ante lo que veía. Aquel rostro juvenil y travieso había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar tenía una máscara aterradora: los bigotes de sus mejillas muy acentuados; sus ojos perdiendo todo rastro celeste, para ser unos ojos demoniacos, color rojo; su sonrisa tétrica y atroz, enseñando sus dientes, donde sus colmillos estaban afilados._

_Era la imagen del Kyuubi._

_El Kyuubi estaba controlando a Naruto._

_Pero, lo que más le sorprendía es que no sentía ese chakra bestial que alertaría a más de medio pueblo. Era como si el Kyuubi aprendiera a controlar su chakra, minimizándolo a voluntad._

_-eres una deshonra para Konohagakure y para los Hokages. _

_Tsunade se quedó ahora en shock._

_Aquella voz… ¿era su imaginación o había sido la de Minato?_

_Naruto amplió más su sonrisa._

_Aturdida, con la mente en blanco, Tsunade no vio cómo Naruto juntaba sus manos. En su cabeza solo podía ver que ahí delante estaba Minato, el Kyuubi, Minato, Naruto, el Kyuubi, Naruto… _

_Las palabras de una técnica, hizo que Tsunade abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una propulsión de tierra y agua la arrastraron, haciendo que chocara bruscamente contra el árbol más cercano, impactando después contra el suelo._

_Eso era… era…_

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, quedó inconsciente al sufrir en sus pieles otra técnica tan conocida cómo familiar._

.-.

-¿decís que ha sido Naruto quién os ha hecho esto? –escuchó cómo Shizune preguntaba incrédula.

Era lógico que lo hiciera. Después de todo, estaban hablando de Naruto. El mismo Naruto hiperactivo, pero de corazón ingenuo; el mismo Naruto que lograba que con una palabra, toda la gente a su alrededor cambiara para admirarle.

Pero…

-… -un asentimiento fue lo que hizo Tsunade, debía guardar fuerzas para explicar, para continuar. Sus ojos empezaban a ser borrosos. No podía perder el tiempo en pensamientos del pasado.

-pero entonces, ¿no ha sido Sasuke? –inconsciente de que a la Hokage le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, Shizune hacía comentarios hacia los demás, quiénes atónitos compartían miradas.

¿Por qué Naruto había atentado contra la Hokage?

¿Además, lo más desconcertante, desde cuándo Naruto tenía el poder de dejar tan malherida a la Princesa Tsunade?

¿Había resurgido el Kyuubi y ahora controlaba a Uzumaki?

Unas toses secas hicieron que esas miradas volvieran sobre la última de las sannins.

-es… -cogiendo la mano de su discípula, empezó apretársela temblorosa y con fuerza- Naruto… es… -tenía que decirlo. Solo ella sabía la verdad, solo ella podía reconocer ese poder, un poder que podría peligrar la vida de Sakura y seguramente también la de Sasuke. Tanto odio y rencor almacenado, no perdonaría a nadie. Por su discípula favorita Ayame, por la joven Haruno que no pudo salvar, por los buenos Uchihas que habían existido, por sí misma, que prevendría a Sakura y a Sasuke para salvarles de ese ser monstruoso- es el…

Pero sus cuerdas bucales de repente quedaron ahogadas, el aire no siguió llegando a sus pulmones, su corazón dejó de bombardear y expiró.

Sintiendo el peso muerto de esa mano contra la suya, sus ojos abiertos inyectados en sangre, Shizune la miró con confusión.

-¿Tsunade-sama? –revisando su estado. No podía ser que… no… no…- ¡¿Tsunade-sama? –agitándola en un gesto inútil para que despertara- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con sudor frío, así despertaba Sakura. Su corazón desbocado latía demasiado rápido, acompañadas de una opresión en el corazón.

-¿estás bien?

La monótona voz de Sasuke, la asustó, donde lo vio sentado en el piso, la misma posición que siempre veía al despertar desde hacía diez días.

-ssí… creo que sí… -llevando una mano a su corazón para tranquilizarlo, sin éxito. Algo malo había pasado, era la misma sensación que había sentido hacía años, cuando había muerto su prima y año y medio atrás de su muerte. Observó a Sasuke-kun que la miraba con atención, leyéndole claramente su estado y que se mantenía a la espera de que se lo contara.

Tras pasar los diez días de reposo, después de haber tomado el antídoto, había empezado a fijarse en el estado del Uchiha y a conocerlo un poco mejor, eso sí tratando de ignorar esos efectos secundarios, donde en ocasiones parecía destrozarle el alma. Sin embargo, extrañamente esos síntomas habían sido la mejor arma para fijarse en los detalles que antes no se había dado cuenta, debido a su obsesión y amor ciego, pensando solo en sí misma. Ahora tras aquella confesión donde ahora se veían de manera más seria, poco a poco, había ido madurando ese amor que sentía por él. Quería estar a su altura, ser merecedora de su amor y solo si aprendía a conocerlo bien, podrían tener una relación estable y verdadera, como había pasado con sus predecesores, aunque ella solo tuviera consciencia de una octava parte de esa historia.

Tras calmar e ignorar su alocado corazón, Sakura se levantó de la cama.

Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Su pronóstico había sido acertado. Diez días era la fecha máxima y volvía a ser la de siempre, de eso lo tenía muy claro. No sufría paranoias y su estado ya no era débil y voluble. El amargo sabor de la sangre en su paladar de los constantes vómitos que había tenido los días anteriores, ya ni lo recordaba. Su cabeza, volvía a estar llena de los jutsus aprendidos y de leyes que había aprendido a lo largo de sus dieciséis años.

-Sasuke-kun ya me encuentro bien. –Sasuke solo parpadeó a la espera de que continuara, mientras observaba cómo se arreglaba las ropas para después ponerse la capa Akatsuki- quiero que me lleves con Madara para saber la verdad y mis orígenes.

Sasuke asintió y se levantó para ir hacia la puerta. El color y la energía de Sakura, eran pruebas suficientes para ver que aquella maldita enfermedad había desaparecido por completo de su persona. Ahora sí podía llevarla con Madara y que supiera esa verdad que por derecho, como él, tenía que saber.

Era verdad que si se lo habían ocultado, había sido para que vivieran felices, pero siendo ellos la última esperanza para su destino, tenían que aprender de los demás, para no caer en el mismo patrón, el de la muerte.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Corriendo, saltando de rama en rama, sin apenas descansar, continuaba Naruto junto a Sai.

Para Uzumaki era satisfactorio tener a alguien cómo él para culminar su plan. El ninja de la raíz, tenía tanto sentimiento de odio y rencor como él mismo contra el Uchiha. No le perdonará la vida, aunque la propia Sakura se lo rogara de rodillas.

Sakura…

Definitivamente le irritaba que ella hubiera decidido marcharse con aquel que a veces lo llamaba Teme. Había tenido tantas esperanzas en tenerla para él, que aún no entendía porqué Sasuke había vuelto solo para llevársela. Alejándola de él.

No lo entendía.

Desde que Sasuke se había marchado hacía tres años y medio, le había resultado todo tan favorable. Desde el principio, sabía que el Uchiha jamás regresaría a Konoha. Las ansias de venganza sobre su hermano que le había amargado la vida, eran tan grandes, que nadie podría curar. Tenía que reconocer que todo era gracias al imbécil de Itachi: era uno de los prodigios Uchihas, de esos que nacían cada cien años, que para derrotarlo se necesitaría de un Uchiha legendario o de una fusión de grandes fuerzas; además, ese Uchiha se lo puso más fácil al considerarse criminal absoluto de todo su clan y de aquella novia que fue muerta a manos del subordinado Danzo y curiosamente, maestro de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Por eso fingir y hacer creer a los demás de que Sasuke era considerado como su hermano y que lo traería de regreso, era fácil, porque desde el primer instante en que Sasuke había abandonado la villa, sabía que jamás regresaría.

Aunque matara a Itachi, el que más le había inquietado y que por su culpa, había tenido que estar en cuarentena por temor a que le descubriera, Naruto sabía que si después de eso, Sasuke regresaba a Konoha, su alma estaría tan vacía y voluble, que hasta un niño habría podido con él.

Sin embargo, saber que nada de eso había pasado, que el Uchiha se encontraba en perfecta forma y con ansias de venganza contra Danzo y el Consejo, por no mencionar de ese odio que le tenía y de alejar a Sakura-chan de él, solo podía pensar que él conocía la verdad de su familia y de sus raíces con una Haruno.

Alguien se lo había contado y eso era lo que no entendía.

No había nadie que supiera la verdad, con excepción de algunos ninjas de la Hoja, entre ellos, los altos mandos y los clanes de gran prestigio, pero ellos si no habían hablado antes, seguramente por el bien del pueblo y para que el clan Uchiha no perdiera el prestigio.

Podía poner la mano en el fuego, de que ninguno de ellos abriría su boca y contarle al superviviente Uchiha la verdad.

¿Habría sido Itachi antes de morir?

Imposible.

Dado el historial que el mayor le había hecho a su hermanito, Sasuke no le habría creído, y lo habría tachado de mentiroso.

Por lo que tenía que saberlo en su mayor momento de debilidad y vulnebilidad, es decir, después de la muerte de Itachi.

Alguien del Akatsuki.

¿Aquel enmascarado extraño?

Especuló.

¿O aquella persona llamada Pein que había matado al Ero-sennin?

-Naruto-kun… -le llamó Sai de repente.

El rubio despertó de su trance y sintió la presencia de alguien tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Arrugó el cejo y le contestó.

-ahh, ya lo sé. –otras molestias entorpecerían en su camino hacia el Akatsuki.

Ambos fugitivos se detuvieron cuando shurikens de papel cayeron en picado a pocos metros de distancia.

Mirando la trayectoria de donde habían caído, en el cielo se encontraron con una hermosa mujer con la capa de Akatsuki y alas de ángel de papel, a la espalda.

-¿quién puñetas eres tú? –chilló Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

La voz masculina de alguien a sus espaldas, hizo que Naruto y Sai se voltearan, encontrándose con un hombre vestido también de Akatsuki. Su cabello era anaranjado y lo tenía puntiagudo, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos ojos anillados que Naruto reconocía.

-el rinnengan… -murmuraba confuso.

Por lo que tenía conocimiento, el rinnengan era una de las tres técnicas oculares más poderosas, junto al sharingan y el byakugan.

Los portadores del rinnengan solo habían sido el legendario Rikoudo Sennnin, padre de todas las técnicas, y un chico llamado Nagato que Jiraiya había acogido como alumno, y que años después había muerto a manos de Hanzou.

-¿el rinnengan? –repetía Sai sin saber lo que era.

Naruto dio un respingo al recordar que tenía al pelinegro de la raíz a su lado. Debía de ser cuidadoso y no levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad y perder un buen aliado.

Especialmente ahora que se iba a enfrentar con aquel portador del rinnengan y que seguramente vendría a por el Biju que estaba en su interior.

No sería una lucha fácil, pero tampoco imposible, sino equitativa. Eso siempre que la mujer que estaba en el cielo no interfiriera, que podría tener una oportunidad para ganarle.

-Sai, parece que estos dos vendrán a por mí. –susurró Naruto a su amigo- ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ocuparte de la mujer? Después adelántate.

-… -Sai observó al rubio, su única misión era seguir adelante para matar a Sasuke y nada más. Si aquellos no iban contra él, no tenía porqué enfrentarse también.

Unos pensamientos que Naruto imaginaba, y que esperaba que Sai tuviera la decencia de ocuparse solamente de la mujer. Había sido por eso, que le había propuesto solo deshacerse de ella, y que continuara con el objetivo de su venganza que era lo que realmente le importaba.

-de acuerdo. –contestó para su alivio.

Sai sacó su pergamino y pincel y empezó a dibujar garabatos. Unas palabras y un gesto, y aquellos garabatos tomaron vida propia. El pelinegro montó sobre ellos, como si fuera una alfombra voladora y se encaró con Konan.

-supongo que vendréis a por el Kyuubi. –desafiaba Naruto al líder Akatsuki.

-se nos ha encomendado esa misión. Nos harías el favor de no oponer resistencia y venir con nosotros.

-¡ja! ¡No soy tan descerebrado para ir por las buenas! –sin tardar en usar su técnica favorita- ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Ante Pein aparecieron dos copias de Naruto.

Por otra parte, en el cielo, el combate aéreo estaba por empezar.

-apártate. Tú no nos interesas. –decía Konan impasible.

-digo lo mismo, pero necesito a Naruto-kun para matar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Konan entrecerró los ojos.

-si esa es tu misión, -el cuerpo de Konan se volvió origami. Sus pies ya no existían. Con ese papel, creó una lanza- no puedo permitir que sigas avanzando.

Aunque las órdenes de Madara fueran la captura del último de los jinchurikis, por encima de ellas, estaba la de proteger al descendiente Uchiha y a la última Haruno.

Sai se echó para atrás, mientras rápidamente hacía garabatos para que fueran contra ella.

La doble batalla había comenzado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la guarida Akatsuki, Madara se mantenía sentado en lo alto de la torre, a la espera de que la pareja akatsuki vinieran de la misión encomendada. Se notaba la presencia de Pein en ese lugar, pues en ese momento, el cielo no lloraba de dolor como siempre ocurría cuando estaba al que había nombrado líder.

El sol brillaba, el viento danzaba los pétalos de las aldeas vecinas y que se paseaban alrededor del Uchiha. Con dos dedos cogió una de esas hojas, la de arce, para observarla con atención.

Cuando el Kyuubi fuera capturado, todo habría terminado al fin.

Sintió la presencia de Sasuke y Sakura, e inmediatamente volteó la cabeza. Observó cómo Sakura parecía haberse restablecido y en sus ojos lucía una determinación que le recordaba demasiado a Kaede.

-veo que ya estás recuperada del todo.

-así es. –contestó con un asentimiento, mientras la seriedad permanecía en su rostro- quiero que me cuentes mis orígenes y lo que realmente le pasó a mi antepasada Kaede-sama.

Sasuke no tardó en apoyarse en la pared más cercana. La historia iba a ser muy larga, de eso era bien consciente. A Madara le gustaba entrar tanto en detalles, aunque fueran íntimos cómo la primera vez que su hermano y Celinda consumaron su amor, que aún se sorprendía que ese hombre fuera un Uchiha capaz de hablar tanto y de expresarse tan abiertamente. Bueno, eso ya lo descubriría Sakura. Estaba convencido que con el paso de los minutos, ella tampoco no tardaría en sentarse en el frío suelo.

Cerró los ojos.

También estaba convencido que Sakura lloraría a mares, como aquella vez hace tres años cuando la había abandonado. Suspiró cuando de la boca de Madara salieron las mismas palabras que hace días le había dicho a él.

-"Nosotros los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre generación en generación. Nadie de Konoha aprobaba la relación entre un Uchiha y una Haruno, por lo ocurrido entre Kaede y yo. El inicio de todo que acabó en una _tragedia fatal_…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La batalla entre Pein y Naruto, y Konan y Sai, se alargaba demasiado. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Para la mujer akatsuki, cuyas técnicas eran derivadas en el origami, veía cómo aquel chico podría hacerla picadillo si daba algún paso en falso. Igual le sucedía a Pein, que para su asombro, veía cómo aquel rubio le hacía frente sin problemas.

Ambos jadeaban de cansancio. Ofrecían técnicas espectaculares y divinas que no podía imaginárselas viniendo de ese chico de quince años. La información del Kyuubi, la verdad es que era relativamente nula. Celinda no había dado información sobre ella, debido al incidente de haber sido descubiertos por ninjas de la Hoja. Por lo que lo único que sabían es que su portador era un niño que había revoloteado a Konoha con sus travesuras durante su infancia y un mediocre en lo que se refería a técnicas. También sabían que era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Y lo más importante, Jiraiya-sensei lo había tomado como su discípulo y tenía el poder del rasengan. Así que… ¿de dónde sacaba semejante poder que le recordaba al de los grandes maestros?

-Pein… -por una vez temía por su vida, la vida que Uchiha Madara le había dado.

-¿a dónde estás mirando? –le dijo Sai para lanzarle bestias que habían salido de su dibujo.

Konan distraída por Su Dios, no tuvo tiempo para apartarse, por lo que recibió el impacto de lleno.

-¡Konan!

-¡je! Se ve que no sois tan poderosos cómo os hacíais creer.

Pein frunció el cejo. Verdaderamente aquel chico no se asemejaba al niño del que tenían información. Más bien, aquel chico no era la persona que hacía creer. Nadie tan joven poseía tan extraordinario poder que haría estremecer a una ciudad entera.

¿El Kyuubi?

¿Estaría enfrentándose al Kyuubi que controlaba a su jinchuriki?

En ese caso, era hora de ponerse serio y acabar cuanto antes.

Madara había sido muy claro tras haber sellado al Hachibi. Quería al Kyuubi de inmediato. Se notaba su ansiedad en capturarlo.

Pero él no iba a cuestionar ese aspecto en su persona.

Miró a Konan, y antes de que aquel ninja de la raíz volviera a darle, empezó a hacer sellos rápidos.

Un escudo salido de la nada, protegió a la kunoichi del ataque de Sai.

Éste lo miró con odio, pero en respuesta, solo obtuvo que Pein se elevara y fuera alzando sus brazos.

Konan estupefacta de que fuera a hacer aquello, gritó para que se detuviera.

-¡Pein, no!

Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Gracias a Madara había regresado a la vida. Él… Yahiko y Nagato… ambos muertos hace años en aquel combate contra Hanzou, habían vuelto como uno solo.

Para siempre estaría en deuda con aquel Uchiha, por haberles dado una nueva vida, la oportunidad de crear un mundo mejor gracias a la fusión de poderes de Yahiko y Nagato, y lo más importante, permitirle que Konan estuviera a su lado, como Su Ángel, el Ángel de Dios.

Naruto viendo cómo alzaba sus brazos, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

-¡corre, Sai! –haciendo lo propio.

-¡DETENTE! –fue lo último que gritó Konan, antes de que Pein formulara su técnica.

-¡Shinra no Tensei!

Y una gran explosión destruyó todo el paisaje.

.-.

Respirando con dificultades de usar su técnica más poderosa (1) Pein aterrizó apoyando una rodilla contra el suelo, mientras observaba a través de la humareda si su ataque había afectado o no al jinchuriki.

Konan, saliendo del escudo, corrió hasta el líder del Akatsuki, preocupada por su estado.

-¿estás bien?

-… -muy agotado, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Si su técnica no había hecho mella en el jinchuriki, entonces, empezarían a tener serios problemas.

El humo se fue disipando y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Frente a ellos, estaba Sai de pie, con sus ropas rotas, respirando por la boca fuertemente. Estaba protegido por una capa de pintura, que había sido su escudo y dentro de él, se encontraba aquel rubio tendido en el suelo, pero consciente.

Konan, sabiendo las consecuencias de Pein, solo pudo observar aquello sorprendida y hasta asustada. Las reservas de Pein estaban al cero.

¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

Sin embargo, las piernas de Sai empezaron a flaquear, la capa de pintura, que había sido su escudo, se fue disolviendo, y el ninja de la raíz, sin poder soportar el peso de su cuerpo, cayó al suelo.

-Sai… -murmuró Naruto sin poder moverse.

¡Maldita técnica que había podido con alguien de su nivel, como él!

¡Cómo él!

Se sintió sujeto por aquella mujer y humillantemente capturado.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lloraba, no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos como el jade estaban impregnados en lágrimas. A pesar que desde el principio, sabía que su prima, su antepasada y el resto, estaban muertos, escuchar de qué manera y tan relatado, le producían una pena cómo si lo estuviera viendo en esos precisos momentos.

Agachó la cabeza, viendo cómo sus lágrimas mojaban el piso.

Aunque Sasuke-kun estuviera detrás suya, quizás sentado como acabó haciendo ella, y con Madara que se había situado frente a ella, observándola en silencio, no quería que se compadecieran de ella, simplemente llorar, maldecir por lo bajo a Danzo y al Consejo, y ahora comprendiendo mejor que nunca, la razón que había impulsado a Sasuke-kun a aniquilarlos sin vacilar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella.

-entonces, es usted quién visita a Kaede-sama y le trae ramas de arce. –viendo como en sus dedos seguían aquellas hojas y que de vez en cuando las miraba con atención.

-… -eso fue lo más cercano a recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Era un Uchiha, ¿qué esperaba? Son orgullosos y arrogantes. Casi rió al murmurar la cantinela con la que había iniciado la historia.

Lo entendía, ahora lo entendía todo.

Incluso el hecho de que tanto su prima, como su antepasada, como todo el clan Uchiha, estuvieran en el panteón de los traidores, aunque eso no explicara el porqué de su madre y tía.

-¿Por qué mi madre y mi tía fueron también enterradas en ese lugar? –esperaba que él tuviera una respuesta, así cómo lo extraño que era, que no le contara que tanto su prima como la madre de Sasuke-kun hubieran sido resucitadas, para ser matadas de manera dolorosa y cruel.

-por lo que sé, cuando tu tía vio a Celinda muerta, sufrió una crisis nerviosa. –apoyando el brazo sobre su pierna flexionada- una y otra vez, se culpaba por no haber dejado que su hija fuera feliz con Itachi. No sabes cuánto puede cambiar una persona cuando pierdes a alguien de sangre. Tu tía comprendió su error, un acto imperdonable y traicionero, según Danzo.

-entonces… ¿mi madre?

-ella al ver su hermana en aquel estado, también comprendió su error. Se culpó de haber influenciado psicológicamente en su sobrina. No quería que tú lo pasaras igual de mal. Por eso, no hizo nada cuando empezaste a interesarte por Sasuke.

-entonces Danzo… -con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, imaginándose que él habría hecho de las suyas. Tras saber todo su historial, ya no le sorprendía que aquella enfermedad mortal que había acabado con su madre, fuera también obra suya.

-fue él. –adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sasuke solo lanzó un largo suspiro. Sabía que Danzo había sido un ogro contra su clan, y en parte se lo merecían, con excepción de sus padres y su hermano; pero solo por despecho, matar a la familia de Sakura, porque no compartían sus ideales, no tenía nombre.

Viendo a la Haruno, con el alma por los suelos, le daban unas ganas terribles de resucitar a ese viejo decrépito y aplicarle el Tsukiyomi con Amaterasu incluído.

¡Calma! ¡Calma!

Danzo ya no suponía un problema para Sakura ni para él. Estaba muerto y punto.

Era visto, se repetía Sakura. Danzo había sido el causante de la muerte de su madre.

-¿le hicieron lo mismo que a Ayame-sama y a mi prima? –preguntó Sakura con temor. Si aquel anciano loco la había resucitado para matarla como bruja en hoguera, de verdad que estudiaría como una loca para aplicarle su propia medicina.

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó tanto Madara como Sasuke confusos.

-pues a… -las palabras murieron en su boca, fijándose en que ambos no eran conscientes de ese suceso- nada. –calló abruptamente.

Si no lo sabían, era mejor. Era algo tan atroz, que siendo una de las víctimas, la madre de Sasuke-kun, éste no dudaría en resucitarlo y mostrar ese lado tan retorcido y cruel que tanto temía. No quería atormentarlo más con algo que ya estaba hecho. Aunque, la duda de saber si su madre había pasado por lo mismo, quedaría ahí sin esclarecer.

Aún así, estaba bien, era mejor creer que no lo había sufrido. Que solo tuvo esa enfermedad que ahora le tenía tanto sentido cómo el de porqué aquel hombre de aspecto maduro y serio, se comportaba como un crío estúpido. Era la única manera de recordar a ese hijo perdido.

El saber porqué la madre de Sasuke-kun había pasado de Ayame a Mikoto, era un alivio de saber que había sido amada por el padre de Sasuke-kun, Uchiha Fugaku-sama, y no maltratada y que a raíz de ellos, tuviera que cambiar su aspecto. Habían sido los Uchihas, pero no su marido. Eso sí, le resultaba admirable el haber aguantado tanto peso y aún por encima, ayudar y consolar a su prima. Era una pena no haberla conocido, de seguro que cómo Kaede-sama, había sido una mujer maravillosa y llena de fortaleza.

La razón porqué su prima no había podido llevarla cuándo la había visto por última vez. Estaba enferma, sin posibilidad de cura. Pero antes, la había visitado con intenciones de animarla y apoyarla para que no desistiera de amar a Sasuke-kun y no se decayera por ser el objeto de insultos entre sus compañeras de clase. Un último gesto para que creciera fuerte y hermosa.

El que Itachi-san se auto proclamara absoluto criminal de algo justo. Quería que Sasuke-kun creyera que su clan, era el más prestigiado de Konoha, y ser respetado por la gente, que ser tachado como traidor a la edad de siete años, aunque eso supusiera que Itachi-san llevara la carga del peso de su prima, solo para devolverla a su villa natal.

El que Sasuke-kun le ocultara su enfermedad, haciéndole creer que era otro el que la tenía, y así preparar el antídoto inconsciente de lo que tenía, pero con la cabeza sensata.

Y lo más importante, saber que si ella moría, habría supuesto un sabor muy amargo a Sasuke-kun, donde su futuro sería el mismo que Madara-sama, o quizás como el de Itachi-san, solitario y considerado un criminal al que temer.

Eso sí que no quería verlo.

No quería acabar siendo un espíritu que observaba con dolor, la soledad y lo destrozado que su amado se encontraba. Observando cómo la separación le afectaba tanto que hasta una simple hoja de arce solo podía consolar a aquel hombre que se mantenía vivo por una promesa.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Kaede-sama… entonces, debió de vernos a Sasuke-kun y a mí. –habló Sakura, levantando la cabeza, sin abandonar esa sonrisa.

-… -atención por parte de ambos Uchihas.

-ella lo dijo en sus últimos momentos de vida. Dijo que los había visto, a un Uchiha y a una Haruno… Sasuke-kun y yo somos los últimos de nuestra estirpe. Además, ella apareció ante mí para consolarme y evitar que cometiera un error. Ella vino a ayudarnos.

Si no fuera por la máscara, tanto Sasuke como Sakura habrían podido apreciar el asombro pintado en el rostro de Madara.

-¿la viste? –aunque eso se apreció en su tono demarcado por una envidia de haberlo visto y la incredulidad de que eso fuera posible.

-sí.

-… -ella la había visto… a su amada Kaede que durante aquellos largos años, tenía que contentarse con un altar, donde un cristal lo separaba de abrazar ese cuerpo tan frío como vacío.

¡Maldito Hashirama!

Hashirama lo había hecho en su honor para recordarla y para avisar a las generaciones siguientes; pero para el Uchiha era una tortura. Tenerla tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Sakura volvió a agachar la cabeza, solo para apartar las lágrimas que parecían secarse en sus ojos. Recordar la calidez con la que su antepasada le había tratado, el confort de sus brazos, era algo que aún podía sentir ahora. Era una pena que el Uchiha que tenía delante no lo sintiera. Estaba convencida que daría cualquier cosa, por recibir incluso un ligero apretón de manos.

En ese momento, comprendió más que nunca, la importancia de Sasuke-kun al tenerla a su lado.

Se levantó y sin vacilar ni dudar, se acercó a Su Uchiha.

De estar apoyado contra la pared, había pasado a estar sentado. Le sonrió con suavidad y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de él, apoyándose en su hombro.

Podía sentir su tensión, pero ahora que lo entendía, que lo conocía, que compartían un mismo destino que había estado escrito desde mucho que antes que nacieran, solo podía dejar su cuerpo en relax, para que se extendiera hacia Sasuke-kun, la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

De seguro, que así había ocurrido con sus predecesores. Ellas estando ahí dándoles un cariño que les habría resultado algo pesado para ellos.

Rió como si pudiera verlo.

Su prima con Itachi-san.

Ayame-sama con el padre de Sasuke-kun.

Kaede-sama y Madara-sama…

-… -arrugó el cejo- ¡hay algo que quisiera saber!

Sasuke casi se cae por el cambio de emoción que Sakura había tenido. Antes tan tranquila y ahora tan alocada, que le hacía recordar a la antigua Sakura que parecía sentir más obsesión que amor.

¡Hn!

Parece que Sakura jamás cambiaría, pero así le gustaba.

Su vida sería aburrida y sin sentido, sino tenía la presencia cálida, dulce, cariñosa pero alegre de Sakura.

-¿sí?

-si Kaede-sama se fugó para irse con usted, ¿por qué fueron a buscar el Kyuubi para derrotar al Primer Hokage? ¿No era mejor irse a alguna aldea y vivir felices?

-esa es una idea muy simple. –acabó por decir Madara algo molesto, una molestia que a Sakura le recordaba al tono de odio que Sasuke-kun había empleado con ella tantas veces- aunque Kaede también lo deseó y por ella, accedí.

-¿entonces? –la intriga crecía en el cuerpo de la última de las Harunos.

-las ansias de un vengador son demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas. Imagino que Sasuke es muy consciente de ello. –mirándole de reojo- el rencor me consumía, y aunque tenía a Kaede conmigo, no podía soportar la falsedad de Hashirama y la de mi propio clan. Me sentía tan humillado que Kaede, comprendiéndome, con intenciones de que me desapareciera ese sentimiento, me sugirió lo del Kyuubi.

-ya veo. –si ella estuviera en su lugar, con tal de animar y hacer feliz a Sasuke-kun, habría hecho lo imposible para quitarle esa espinita clavada en el pecho, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios- pero entonces, ¿por qué el Primer Hokage contó una versión distinta de la suya?

-porque quería que yo fuera el malo de la película. –contestó con todo el odio acumulado hacia a ese ser nombrado- y quedar libre de culpa de lo que le hizo a Kaede.

-pero aún así, hay otras cosas que no entiendo. ¿Por qué le hizo un altar en la parte de los traidores? Y también, ¿por qué el Cuarto Maestro Hokage, se portaba primero amablemente y después tan cruel y egoísta? ¿Y el Kyuubi? Dicen que su aparición no fue un castigo de los cielos, sino que alguien lo despertó de su letargo. Y ese punto de vista es bastante razonable, por muy bestia mítica que sea.

¡Caramba que la mente de la muchacha trabajaba a máquina rápida!

Se había quedado con ciertos detalles que Sasuke no había pillado y que ahora, tras haber escuchado a Sakura se daba cuenta al tener en sus ojos esa duda.

-todo radica en Naruto.

-¿Naruto? –murmuraron ambos a la vez inevitablemente.

¿Qué quería decir?

-que estéis los dos aquí y ya conocedores de la auténtica verdad, hace que por fin explique el motivo de la captura de Bijus y sobre Naruto Uzumaki.

La verdad sobre Naruto Uzumaki está a punto de ser desvelada.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que en este capítulo estaba prometido el lemon, y también sé que había prometido que este capítulo iba a ser publicado el día quince, martes pasado, así que explico lo que ha sucedido.

En primer lugar, cómo las escenas para este cap estaban ya en mi cabeza, pensé que sería un cap corto… llamo cap corto a quince páginas jajaja… y claro, me relajé demasiado, que cuando quise darme cuenta, la fecha la tenía ahí encima. Para colmo también, y como muchos de mis contactos saben, es que debido a la semana de trabajo, pues no he podido escribir a mis anchas y tuve que aplazarlo al día de hoy, como mis contactos saben. En cuanto a lo del lemon, es cómo expliqué antes, que pensaba que era un cap corto, pero iba viendo el número de páginas donde podría extenderse a las cuarenta, como en el cap anterior. Y bueno, en parte también porque esta semana fue más cargada de trabajo, por lo que decidí en cortarlo, para que así el lemon podáis disfrutarlo en su plenitud en la siguiente actualización. Así que tranquilos, que en la siguiente parte, habrá ese lemon que la mayoría tanto ansiáis.

(1) La técnica de Shinra no Tensei que Pein empleó es la misma que usó contra Konoha para destruirla en un plis plas, y bueno aquí en mi fic es una técnica devastadora y poderosa capaz de producirle agotamiento y la pérdida de sus fuerzas.

En cuanto a la muerte de Tsunade, debo confesar que esa escena que la escribí en mi hora libre del trabajo, casi me pongo a llorar ahí en medio, quizás no fuera tan trágica como las que he escrito, pero quizás porque soy sensible que no podía aguantar.

Sobre el significado del Daimyo, quiere decir señor feudal y este personaje apareció en Naruto en el cap 450 del manga, cuando se decidía el nuevo Hokage y casi todos apostaban por Kakashi, antes de que "nuestro amigo Danzo, se ofreciera cordialmente" jejeje… como dato curioso de este hombre, según la narupedia, es el marido de la mujer que siempre anda perdiendo a ese gato extraviado que siempre escapa de ella. (la primera misión como gennins que vimos tanto por parte de Team 7, como del Team de Konohamaru)

Referente a Pein, aquí en mi fic como está dicho, Yahiko y Nagato están muertos, todo lo contrario en el manga/anime original, donde solo Nagato y Konan sobrevivieron y todo lo que sabemos. Me pareció interesante que aquí Pein fuera la fusión de Yahiko y Nagato, tras una técnica de Madara, al resucitarlos. Así Konan los tendría a los dos y uno al mismo tiempo. XD

Otro dato que quería comentar es sobre la relación de Shikamaru con Ino, no sé si os fijáis que en este capítulo parecían haberse acercado demasiado. Aclaro que esta escena puede verse tanto de manera romántica, cómo de una amistad profunda. Así que no es necesario que sea una escena shikaino a la fuerza. Puede serlo o puede que no. Eso ya queda a vuestro gusto.

Por lo que veo, muchos ya sospechan de Naruto… es normal y supongo que ahora más, jajaja… porque ese no es el Naruto que conocemos… y cómo la gran mayoría piensa, es otro ser… hasta la fecha (y para que me diera un spoiler de su fic) solo sabe una persona de vosotros. Y entre los personajes del fic, Madara ahora es el único que lo sabe, Tsunade también lo sabía, y se lo contará ahora a Sasuke y Sakura. ¿La razón y más en el siguiente?

Y bien, nuevamente he estado hasta las tantas para tener este cap hecho para hoy, hasta las cinco y trece de la mañana concretamente, y prometo que el siguiente cap con lemon sasusaku será el próximo domingo día 27. Estará dedicado a tres personas. A dos que cumplieron años el pasado quince de junio, y a otra en agradecimiento especial… ¿quién será? ^^

Sobre algunos reviews que solo aquí puedo contestar…

**Chocolatito****, **sobre si continuaré el fic de la flor durmiente, te contesto con un rotundo sí. todos los fics que tengo en la lista, serán continuados. El problema radica en la inspiración y en las ganas de escribir el fic. Pero tranqui, que de verdad, será continuado.

**Hana****, **sería un placer charlar contigo, el problema es que no he recibido tu correo de msn, ya que , no sé porqué, que oculta las direcciones de correos y de páginas web, por lo que la única manera de pasarme de nuevo tu correo es separando cada palabra. Un ejemplo: A t o r i

Fecha de siguiente actualización: 27 de junio de este año _**¡LEMON SASUSAKU!**_

Besos, ¿reviews? y a escribir…

'Atori'


	16. CAPÍTULO 4 2ª Parte B

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2: **_**LEMON SASUSAKU, DOBLE RACIÓN **_(¿qué es eso de doble ración? Jojojo, ya lo sabréis) **explícito.**

**Aviso 3:** Otra vez… cap con más de 50 páginas.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Parejas:** Sasuke x Sakura; Pein x Konan (leve); insinuaciones de Madara x Kaede, Fugaku x Ayame/Mikoto e Itachi x Celinda.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**LEMON DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A: Nessa y Midori no (por su cumpleaños el 15 de junio) a Tessa (que el 27 de junio cumplió años) a harusame azul (una de las primeras lectoras en NU que todavía me sigue fiel) a sasanahichan (por su review número 500 sniff, lloro de felicidad) y a mí misma porque me he esforzado incluso en el balneario.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Cuando abriste los ojos por primera vez, el ambiente de la guerra y la desolación parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Tu aire inocente en ese cuerpo de mujer, fue como algo nuevo y desconocido. Por algo tú eras la esperanza a nuestro mundo ninja. Con tu sonrisa alegre, siempre nos iluminabas; tu carácter dulce, pero a la vez fuerte, sorprendía; tus palabras siempre cargadas de bondad y compresión, eras como la novedad del clan; tu figura perfecta y sin defectos, virgen y hermoso. Por eso, yo…"_

.-.

DESTINO 4: EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ EL FUTURO

~ _**Segunda Parte:**__ Verdades que salen a la luz_~

'_La razón'_

.-.

Tras haber acabado de contarles la verdad sobre Naruto, Madara observaba cómo tanto Sasuke como Sakura parecían tener su propia reacción.

El rostro de Sasuke había adoptado un aire sorprendido e incrédulo, donde su naturaleza Uchiha como hombre serio e inexpresivo había desaparecido por completo. No lo podía recriminar por ello. El propio Madara se había sentido igual o incluso más asombrado cuando se había enterado.

Sakura, como Haruno que era, tenía la cabeza gacha con sus mechones rosas tapándole el rostro. Aún así, su expresión era como un libro abierto, donde hasta el más tonto podría adivinar su estado de ánimo: Sollozos que intentaba controlar; y una pena absoluta acompañada de la compasión.

Madara cerró su único ojo visible.

Era comprensible que actuaran así.

Inmediatamente volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir cómo Zetsu aparecía ante ellos como flor en rápido crecimiento.

-¿ocurre algo?

-Pein y Konan han regresado con el portador del Kyuubi.

Un respingo por parte de Sakura, así como apretar con fuerza la tela negra de la capa Akatsuki. Sin decir nada, se levantó bruscamente y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

-Sakura. –la voz dura y grave de Madara la detuvo en seco- por tu bien, no vayas a ver a Naruto.

La joven Haruno apretó los puños indignada y airada se volteó a verle.

-¡no necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer! –y con esas palabras desapareció del radio visual de los tres hombres.

-¿y a esa qué le pasa? –cuestionó Zetsu consigo mismo- Celinda nunca se comportó así. Son primas pero muy diferentes. –habló el de la voz distorsionada.

-… -Sasuke solo la miró marcharse.

Aunque entendiera las razones de Madara para que Sakura no fuera, la conocía demasiado para imaginar que a la mínima oportunidad ella se aprovecharía para hablar con el rubio. Él habría hecho lo mismo, de no ser porque había roto todo lazo con Naruto Uzumaki. Además, tras conocer la verdad, menos razones tenía para visitarlo por última vez cuando ya estaba condenado. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y él odiaba eso.

-es tan obstinada como ella. –murmuró Madara para sí.

-¿cómo quién? –inquirió el Zetsu negro.

-nadie. –finiquitando el tema.

-… -los ojos de Sasuke rodaron hacia su antepasado, imaginando a quién se estaba refiriendo, mientras tomaba nota donde al parecer, Sakura compartía una gran similitud con la primera Haruno. Pues, no era por ofender a Sakura, pero salvo por su cariño, su dulzura, su fuerte carácter, su comprensión y su insistente ayuda, en el resto no se parecía en nada a su madre. Y sobre su prima Celinda, no podría hacer un análisis muy profundo, porque no era lo suyo, sobre todo cuando solo la conocía por la historia de Madara y de un día en aquella feria hace casi diez años, donde la había odiado por quitarle a su hermano en ese día de fiesta.

-procederemos a la extracción del Bijuu cuando Taka sepa realizar _esa_ técnica. –mirando a Sasuke con especial atención.

-yo no pienso hacer nada. –dictaminó a medida que se levantaba y agregaba- _Naruto_ no es asunto mío.

-por supuesto no iba a pedírtelo. –aclaró- tu presencia puede desencadenar en tragedia. Y he aprendido de la historia para no caer por cuarta vez en ese desenlace.

-…

Sasuke lo miró con furia e ira. ¿Qué le estaba insinuando? ¿Qué aquel tipo podría matarle? ¿Acaso había olvidado que tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar a cualquier adversario?

-hay algo más. –volvió hablar Zetsu. El hecho de que hablaran sobre un tema que desconocía lo hacían verse ignorante y para eso era mejor retirarse, pero tenía que completar la información que había recibido por parte de Pein.

-… -Madara se giró para prestarle atención.

-con el Jinchuriki iba el ninja de la raíz, llamado Sai. –su voz pasó a la distorsionada- parecía ir en búsqueda de Sasuke para asesinarlo.

-… -Sasuke solo alzó una ceja, mientras una sonrisa divertida y arrogante curvaba sus labios- ¡Hn! –su mueca común acompañado del pensamiento: "¡Cómo si ese infeliz suplente suyo tuviera alguna oportunidad!"

Muy cerca de allí se encontraba Sakura.

Aunque se hubiera alejado de los tres hombres, la pena de saber la verdad de Naruto, era tanta que cuando creía estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, se había apoyado contra la pared, dejando libre su llanto y sus lágrimas silenciosas. No quería llorar delante de los dos Uchihas, porque temía confundirlos con su reacción de que tuviera interés en Naruto.

Sin embargo, el haber escuchado alto y claro que Sai había acompañado a Naruto, solo para matar a Sasuke-kun, por segunda vez, hizo que tomara especial atención. Cerró los puños, intentando contener su ira, para regresar donde estaba y exigirle a aquella planta la ubicación del ninja de la raíz para darle otra dosis de sus puños.

¿Por qué aún seguía con su intento de atentar contra Sasuke?

¿No había desistido de esa misión cuando había entrado en vínculo con Naruto?

¿Habría sido Naruto?

…

…

Teniendo en cuenta lo que Madara-sama le había contado, no le sorprendería que el rubio lo convenciera y recreara una historia a su conveniencia.

Pero aún así, Sai no era persona de ir por alguien sin una razón aparente, a no ser que fuera una misión que Danzo le había encargado. Pero Danzo estaba muerto…

-…

¿Acaso vendría por Sasuke-kun para vengarse de Danzo y los ninjas de la raíz caídos?

-puede ser… -se decía para sí temblando- pero ellos empezaron antes y le destrozaron la vida de Sasuke-kun. Danzo el primero.

¡Estaba claro!

Su oído le permitió escuchar que al igual que Naruto que estaba en la base capturado, Sai también estaba encarcelado, sin decidirse qué hacer con él.

Sasuke como siempre silencioso sin opinar nada al respecto.

Tendría que ir a su celda y dejarle las cosas claras: Danzo no era el viejo amable y un ejemplo a seguir que digamos. Ese hombre no se merecía que lo vengaran cuando había matado a toda la familia Haruno con una crueldad inimaginable. Y solo porque eran Harunos que apoyaban o seguían a los Uchihas.

Frunció el cejo, tras recordar lo que ese loco bastardo había hecho. Sus puños temblaban.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse con el objetivo de darle un puñetazo al pelinegro de la raíz, y después, si seguía consciente, dejarle en claro lo que había pasado, lo que dijo Zetsu a continuación, hicieron que se quedara en el sitio.

-hay algo más que debería saber. –pausando unos instantes- Las aldeas pequeñas como Takigakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure y algunos rebeldes de nuestra aldea Amegakure, planean hacerse con el control de la Hoja. Como el Consejo, Danzo y la Hokage han muerto, no queda nadie…

Sakura ya no escuchó el resto.

Su mente se había quedado estancada en la palabra: _la Hokage ha muerto._

Su cuerpo tembló, más lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, su cuerpo no pudo con su propio peso e inevitablemente cayó de rodillas.

La Hokage había muerto…

¿La Hokage había muerto?

¿Su maestra?

¿La mujer que después de la muerte de su madre había sido su mayor apoyo?

Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de contener esos sollozos que empezaban a salir de su garganta. No quería que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Y mucho menos, no quería la compasión de nadie. Solo quería desahogarse sobre la muerte de su maestra Tsunade sin nadie consolándola, ni siquiera Sasuke-kun.

Sin más, trotó hacia su cuarto asignado, sin mirar el camino por el que corría.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Quién fue?

¿Quién lo hizo?

¡Maldición!

¿Podría haberlo evitado si no se hubiera ido?

¿Seguiría viva si ella no se hubiera ido con Sasuke-kun?

Corriendo y corriendo, de lo único que fue consciente es que había chocado con alguien, no levantó la mirada para saber quién había sido.

Llegó a la habitación, la abrió para cerrarla de un portazo, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó en el piso, llorando libremente, desahogándose tranquila y sin problemas.

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba mientras que sus uñas se encajaban en el piso con dolor, hasta hacerse sangrar. No era consciente de ello, tampoco de que el suelo estaba duro y frío. No le importaba nada. Solo quería… deseaba llorar por la muerte de su segunda madre.

-y yo… -se decía entre múltiples lágrimas, culpándose de que ella… ella… la había acusado al no contarle la historia, cuando solo lo había hecho para protegerla, como había hecho con su prima y con la madre de Sasuke-kun.

¡Dios!

¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para darse cuenta justo ahora? ¡¿Justo ahora de saber que estaba muerta?

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA! –gritando con todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban para después sollozar lastimosamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tras sentir cómo su corazón parecía estrujarse, Sasuke volvió su atención hacia los dos adultos, donde aún comentaban sobre el asunto de Konoha y los ninjas que querían invadirla. Por su expresión y sus actos, podía leer claramente que la muerte de la Hokage no les importaba lo más mínimo. Él estaría dentro de esa cuadrilla, pero después de todo…

Un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios.

…después de todo, aquella mujer había ayudado a su madre, la había protegido; lo había intentado con Celinda, tras apartar su motivo egoísta que había radicado en la pérdida del hombre que había amado, Dan; a él mismo lo había ayudado al salir de aquel terrible coma, que su hermano le había impuesto; había hecho de Sakura una excelente kunoichi y una mejor persona, pero manteniendo esa personalidad y ese amor sobre su persona; le había ayudado y hasta comprendido la última vez que la había visto… la última vez…

Bajó la cabeza, observando qué tan interesante eran los dedos de sus pies, a través de sus sandalias ninja.

En definitiva, él no podía pasar por alto la muerte de Tsunade sin sentir pena y lástima.

De seguro que si Sakura se enteraba sería un golpe muy duro, demasiado duro.

Eso lo hizo fruncir el cejo y que sus ojos negros pasaran al escarlata del sharingan.

-¿cómo murió? –exigió saber de manera simple.

Los dos akatsukis se giraron a verlo apreciando aquel sharingan tan temeroso para Zetsu y tan familiar para Madara.

-la Hoja dice que Uzumaki Naruto. –contestó Zetsu sin apartar sus ojos dorados de ese joven que le producía tanto miedo, como en su día lo había hecho su hermano mayor cuando lo había tenido enfadado al haberle cuestionado sobre su novia fallecida.

Sasuke encajó las uñas en las palmas de las manos hasta hacerse sangre.

Madara ocultaba su expresión gracias a su máscara, una expresión que marcaba un odio infinito.

El ambiente tenso empezó a ser demasiado palpable para Zetsu que de pronto se sentía como cordero ante dos lobos que no tardarían en abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Los pasos acercándose al lugar, aliviaron a Zetsu y más cuando se trataba del equipo de Taka al completo.

-eh Sasuke, por fin te encontramos. –el Uchiha no se dignó a ver a Suigestu, se quedó dándole la espalda. Ahora no tenía tiempo para soportar sus estúpidos comentarios- no es por ofender aquí al Akatsuki, pero me aburro y quiero algo de acción.

-¡JA! ¿Cómo puedes aburrirte con lo que nos hicieron trabajar el otro día para liberar a esa cosa monstruosa? –declaró Karin, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza al recordar cómo habían sellado el poder del Hachibi en aquella especie de monumento igual de monstruoso y aterrador.

-esa es otra cosa de la que quiero quejarme. –proseguía Hozuki aparentemente muy molesto- si te seguí al Akatsuki fue con el único objetivo de apoderarme de la Samehada del pez azul. Pero últimamente Kisame anda a su bola.

-… -especial atención en Madara.

-así que o me dais algo que destrozar o me marcho. –sentenciaba Suigetsu firme y decidido.

-…

-pero Suigetsu, ¡¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? –intervino Karin escandalizada, todo lo contrario a Juugo que estaba muy tranquilo- ¡¿cómo puedes hablarles así? ¡¿Quieres que te maten o qué?

-¿solo porque no me encuentro a gusto? Yo no pedí formar parte del Akatsuki. –mirando con cierto enfado al culpable de que vistiera esa capa de nubes rojas, Uchiha Sasuke.

Madara iba a hablar hasta que la grave y sólida de su descendiente logró sorprenderlo.

-por ahora te quedarás para la última misión que Akatsuki tiene con el Kyuubi. –le ordenó fríamente. Su figura se fue volteando con lentitud para encajar su sharingan con forma de estrella sobre su subordinado que tragó saliva, como el resto de Taka, al ver esos ojos que parecían provocarles una muerte con resurrección- ¿Ha quedado claro?

Observando cómo Suigetsu asentía sin ninguna duda, Sasuke empezó a caminar tranquilo, pero con paso seguro.

Cuando pasó por lado de su joven equipo, Juugo recuperado del miedo, le habló.

-por cierto Sasuke, hemos tropezado con Sakura-san. Lo extraño es que no se molestó en vernos ya que estaba llorando.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos.

Su sharingan desapareció al instante, mostrando esa mirada joven y llena de alerta y preocupación.

¿Sakura llorando?

¿Acaso les habría escuchado?

-¡Ju! A esa chica le hace falta madurar mucho para llegar a ser una mujer de verdad. –comentó Karin ajustándose las gafas.

-¿te has peleado con ella, Sasuke? –fue esta vez Suigetsu el que había preguntado- porque daba la impresión de haber sufrido un fuerte impacto.

Y tan abiertos como los tenía, Sasuke cerró sus ojos con ligera pesadez.

Sin duda, Sakura habría escuchado que la Hokage, la maestra que la había instruido, había muerto.

No vaciló más. Sin contestar a los comentarios de sus compañeros, Sasuke prosiguió su camino, esta vez con un destino fijo, su habitación

.-.

La puerta de madera nunca le había parecido un obstáculo tan pesado como ahora. Los sollozos de Sakura se escuchaban a metros de distancia. Una y otra vez llamaba a su maestra confirmando más su teoría de que ella les había escuchado.

Escuchar su llanto, cómo se lamentaba una y otra vez, le daban ganas de derribar esa maldita puerta y tranquilizarla.

Odiaba que Sakura llorara, era su naturaleza como Haruno, pero aunque sonara egoísta, él quería verla siempre sonreír, ver ese haz de luz que solo Sakura podría dar a su vida oscura.

Levantó la mano con intención de abrir la puerta, hasta que la sombra de sí mismo cuando era niño, detuvo su acción.

Ver su 'yo' anterior, cuando había perdido a sus padres y a su clan, creyendo que Itachi, el hermano que adoraba, era el culpable, había supuesto un golpe tan duro que lo único que había deseado era llorar en soledad, desahogarse sin ninguna compasión ajena, porque esa gente no sentían lo que él tenía, así que, ¿cómo iban a ayudarle?

Los ánimos eran palabras vacías que no ayudaban a disipar una pena que tienes por derecho a lamentar hasta quedarte sin fuerzas.

Afligido, bajó el brazo como peso muerto.

Comprendiéndola, entendiéndola, supo que Sakura necesitaba estar sola para lamentarse. Él no podía hacer nada.

-Sakura… -susurró quedamente, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la puerta.

Sus ojos volvían a ser escarlatas, y no sabía si era una ilusión o alguna fuerza sobrenatural, que podía ver cómo la mujer más importante para él estaba tirada en el suelo, como si fuera basura, llorando sin cesar.

Nuevamente ese estrujón en su corazón.

Sakura estaba sufriendo y eso lo cabreaba.

Sakura sufría y él no podía hacer nada para calmarla.

Por ahora.

Se recordó.

Pero eso no lo aliviaba.

No podía estar tras una puerta y escuchar sus lamentos sin hacer nada.

Despegándose de la puerta, a grandes zancadas caminó por aquellos pasillos oscuros y tenuemente iluminados.

Necesitaba desahogar esa rabia contenida.

Recordó que Zetsu había mencionado algo sobre unos ninjas invasores que iban a atentar contra Konoha.

-… –su sharingan no podía estar más ansioso como ahora.

De seguro que Suigetsu se llevaría una alegría cuando le anunciara que se marcharían a luchar contra ninjas dejándole libre albedrío para matarlos.

Pusiera como se pusiera Madara, se marcharía con Suigetsu para liberar esa ira que lo reconcomía por dentro.

Después, se encargaría de Sakura.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Los negros nubarrones invadían la aldea de Konoha. La lluvia había sido un fenómeno que les había acompañado cuando habían celebrado el funeral de Tsunade, hacía apenas unas semanas. Sin embargo, ahora esas nubes eran como la sombra oscura de los corazones de los habitantes al tener numerosos sentimientos negativos. Dolor, tristeza, llanto, miedo, temor.

La muerte de la quinta maestra Hokage había provocado todo eso.

Pues con ella muerta, suponía una gran pérdida para aquellos que la habían conocido muy bien, y también para la propia villa al quedarse sin nadie qué gobernar.

Sin Sannins, sin Consejo, sin la raíz, Konoha quedaba como objetivo fácil para las aldeas vecinas que no habían tardado en internarse y provocar una lucha por el poder. Lo extraño era que cuando los jounins y los ANBUS asignados a la misión llegaban, los invasores aparecían en el suelo: algunos inconscientes y heridos; otros donde una técnica ilusoria poderosa les había invadido en una pesadilla sin fin; y otros, muertos de manera grave y salvajemente.

Llegados a ese punto, los clanes importantes y los altos cargos se habían reunido para decidir un líder, antes de que aquella ayuda angelical y demoníaca como la denominaban, se esfumara y aquellos ninjas de aldeas pequeñas se organizaran como una sola unidad provocando pérdidas de gran magnitud, cómo había ocurrido antes de que Konoha se fundara.

-yo opino que Kakashi sería un candidato ideal. –fue la proposición de Shikaku Nara.

-lo secundo. –comentó el ninja obeso, de nombre Choza Akimichi.

-Kakashi sería un buen Hokage, no lo discuto. –habló Hiashi Hyuuga con los brazos cruzados- pero ahora mismo se encuentra afectado por sus discípulos. Sería muy tedioso darle el cargo de Kage.

-es verdad. –afirmó uno de los altos cargos canoso y de barba larga- aunque Kakashi tenga los requisitos para ser Hokage, su vulnerabilidad podría peligrar aún más la villa.

-debemos recordar que aquí y ahora no importan los requisitos. Konoha debe tener un líder fuerte y respetable, antes de que las grandes naciones imiten las malas acciones de los pueblos pequeños. –hablaba el Daimyō del Fuego en el centro de aquella larga mesa.

-nadie tenía un poder similar a la de Tsunade-sama. –recordó Ibiki- nos habría quedado Naruto en este caso, pero viendo lo sucedido. –con la cabeza baja desilusionado de que cometiera aquellos atentados ya fueran hacia la Hokage como hacia aquellos dos ANBUS que solo habían ido con la misión de buscarle.

-ese es otro tema que debemos tratar y de inmediato. –alegó otro de los altos cargos- así como el de Haruno Sakura.

Una pelinegra que también estaba en la sala, dio un sobresalto en su silla al escuchar el nombre de su _hermana._ Aunque todavía no se había recuperado de su depresión, se había visto obligada a participar en aquella reunión, cuando la verdad deseaba irse con Tonton a algún lugar para poder seguir lamentándose por la muerte de su maestra.

Pero eso era huir como cobarde, y si algo le había enseñado Tsunade era a no huir de sus problemas, sino afrontarlos. Algo que ella misma había aprendido al superar su miedo a la sangre… gracias a la persona que había acabado con su vida.

Era contradictorio.

-dispuesta a liquidar el tema sobre Haruno Sakura, -hablaba una de las mujeres de alto rango- opino que ella solo ha hecho lo que hizo todas sus predecesoras. Y todo por nuestra culpa, por callarnos y no aceptarlo. –añadió con cierta molestia.

-estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos dejar que siga su vida con el Uchiha y acabar con estas tragedias de una vez. –hablaba la tercera personalidad importante- todo esto solo ha traído problemas y desgracias. Además Danzo y el Consejo destruyeron a ambas familias. Así está escrito en los archivos secretos que han tenido guardados durante años.

-en ese caso, -el Feudal cogió su abanico en un gracioso gesto- el destierro de Uchiha Sasuke queda destituido al tener conciencia de que no ha sido el culpable del atentado contra la Hokage. –pausó para coger aire- Aún así, debemos recordar que tanto Uchiha Sasuke como Haruno Sakura forman parte del Akatsuki. Akatsuki ha matado a varios de los nuestros. Eso es algo imperdonable. –frunciendo el cejo- pero ateniéndonos a que no han sido obrado por ellos directamente, les daré una oportunidad. Si en el plazo de un mes, no abandonan Akatsuki, serán condenados al libro bingo y ejecutados inmediatamente si osan pisar Konoha. –sentenciaba el daimyō.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

¿Cuántos días habían pasado?

No lo sabía.

Hasta podía asegurar que no había pasado ni uno. Pero eso era algo imposible, ya que a través de la pequeña verja que tenía en lo alto de aquel calabozo, había podido vislumbrar el día y la noche.

Allí aislado de cualquier civil, apartándolo de su compañero Sai, que quién sabe qué le habría ocurrido, se encontraba Naruto con su cuerpo en el aire y encadenado de pies y manos.

Ya no era la primera vez que se había sentido esposado de esa manera.

Cuando había ido de misión en protección de aquella actriz, que en realidad era una princesa de Yukigakure, se había sentido esposado de la misma manera. En aquellas, había intentado sus habilidades ninja para liberarse. Sin embargo, los Akatsuki eran profesionales en su trabajo. Y siendo _él_ no había dado la forma posible de liberarse.

Las cadenas eran demasiado fuertes. Al intentar romperlas, su cuerpo le respondía como si sufriera una descarga eléctrica.

Quizás si intentara todo su chakra y su verdadero poder, podría…

Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió vislumbrando a aquel enmascarado en compañía del aloe vera, que se encontraba atrás suyo.

-¡SOLTADME DE UNA VEZ, BASTARDOS! –gritó Naruto agitado, reprimiendo su verdadero poder… … …por el momento. No convenía descubrirse delante de todos, por lo menos, no hasta librarse del Uchiha que le incordiaba y de la Haruno traidora.

La intensa mirada del enmascarado, permitió que Naruto, extrañamente avistara una sonrisa de regocijo, como si se sintiera triunfal sobre algo.

-Zetsu, déjanos asolas. –comentó aquel tipo raro- cuando Sasuke regrese con Suigetsu, procederemos con _esa _técnica.

-entendido. –y de inmediato descendió por los suelos hasta que la soledad imperó aquel calabozo.

La puerta fue cerrada con un sonido chirriante.

Asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, de que Zetsu se había alejado lo suficiente de su campo auditivo y visual, Madara cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS VAS A HACEMER? ¡SUÉLTAME! –sin duda aquello lo asustaba un poco.

El extraño akatsuki se apoyó en la pared, a medida que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Ver como se agitaba, cómo se molestaba, cómo estaba perdido, Madara no pudo reprimir una risa que pronto convirtió en una sonora carcajada.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DEJA QUE ME LIBERE QUE TE TRAGARÉ ESA ODIOSA SONRISA!

-dada tu posición, eso es algo que no está a tu alcance.

-¡JA! ¡ANTES DE QUE CAPTUREIS A ESTE MALDITO ZORRO QUE RESIDE EN MÍ, MIS AMIGOS ME ENCONTRARÁN Y OS HAREMOS MORDER EL POLVO!

-¡Ju! Es inútil que contra mí actúes como un chico llamado Naruto, cuando en realidad eres otro ser. ¿Verdad, Kyuubi? –la expresión de Naruto se volvió seria, que pronto se vio adornada por la superioridad ante ese tipo- o eso quieres hacernos creer. –continuó Madara sonriendo a través de la máscara- Senjuu Hashirama.

Ahora sí consiguió que los ojos del rubio se abrieran como platos, pero que no tardó en fruncirlos en un gesto claro de enfado.

-¡no sé quién es ese tal Hashiyama o cómo diablos sea! ¡Pero mi nombre es Naruto! ¡Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage!

Madara volvió a reírse como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Eso alteró más a Naruto quién no le encontraba la gracia.

-¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?

-… -aguantándose las ganas, Madara se centró en el joven encadenado- es solo el punto al que llegas a rebajarte para que nadie se entere de tu verdadero yo, Hashirama.

-¡Y DALE! ¡NO SOY HASHIRAMA, SINO NARUTO! ¡NA-RU-TO! –deletreándolo.

-¡Hn! Te he dicho que frente a mí no es necesario que sigas fingiendo. Después de todo, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. –llevando una mano hacia su careta.

Con intriga y curiosidad, Naruto observó cómo aquel tipo se quitaba la máscara, desvelando un rostro arrugado, donde la mitad estaba cubierta por algo raro de color rojo y que se había secado con el paso del tiempo. Sus ojos eran negros como la oscuridad, entrecerrados, y que mostraban una superioridad y arrogancia muy conocidas.

-…tú… -pronunció asombrado.

Bajando la cabeza un instante, cuando la alzó fue como si se hubiera quitado su disfraz para aparecer con la cara demoniaca del Kyuubi sobre la jovial de Naruto.

-…Uchiha Madara. –nombrándolo en una extraña mueca de diversión y maldad.

Una sonrisa que el Uchiha imitaba como si se tratara de una pelea sobre quién era el más arrogante y con aires de superioridad.

-creía que habías muerto. –Naruto/Hashirama fue el primero en hablar.

-era mi propósito. –volviendo a recargar su espalda contra la pared.

-se ve que los años no te han tratado muy bien. –analizándolo de pies a cabeza, fijándose bastante en aquellas arrugas tan pronunciadas- si Kaede te viera, correría de espanto. –la sonrisa de Madara desapareció de inmediato. Kaede era tema tabú cuando salía de los labios de su mayor rival- pensar que el hombre que amó, ahora es sola una reliquia arrugada que ha perdido todo su atractivo. –burlándose acompañado de una pequeña risotada.

-… -apretando los dedos en sus brazos, Madara se contuvo de no estamparlo contra la pared, pese a que estaba encadenado- Kaede correría de espanto si supiera que su propio primo ha hecho semejantes atrocidades contra sus descendientes.

-…

-debo reconocer que hasta para mí resultó una sorpresa y temblé al saber que estabas vivo.

-¡vaya! Si he puesto sobre asombro al genial Madara, es que entonces debes saber lo que le ha pasado al alma de este chico.

-por supuesto. Lo mismo que a su padre, el Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

-… -sonriendo con orgullo.

-me parecía muy extraño que Minato, una persona tan alegre y razonable se convirtiera de repente en alguien egoísta que mandaba a Fugaku de misiones peligrosas constantemente, como si tuviera la intención de deshacerse de él. –observando como el nombre de Fugaku lo había hecho mover las cejas en un gesto claro de odio hacia al antiguo líder del clan Uchiha- Al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías y que Minato solo tenía un pequeño rencor. Pero cuando apareció el Kyuubi, lo descubrí todo.

-… -ampliando su sonrisa.

-en aquel tiempo, solo habían dos personas capaces de controlar al Kyuubi. Yo era uno de ellos, y el otro eras tú, Hashirama.

-…

-tras observar como Minato aparecía más frío y extraño que nunca, con un ardiente deseo de hacer desaparecer a todo mi clan, fue cuando hice mis propias investigaciones.

-¿y qué descubriste? –preguntó altanero.

-la huella del Kyuubi en la frontera entre Konoha y Kusagakure.

-…

-Minato y su equipo se habían adentrado en la frontera, justo cuando Kakashi lo habían ascendido a jounin. Así Konoha podría darles la misión al grupo de Kakashi de destruir el puente que llevaría a la Hoja a una guerra inminente, mientras Minato podía ayudar en primera línea de combate a los jounins que se enfrentaban a los ninjas de la Roca.

-…

-los jounins que ayudaban a Minato, habían asegurado que habían visto como un haz de luz naranja había caído en tierras enemigas.

-se ve que has tenido que infiltrarte en Konoha para recoger esa información. –dijo con sorna- Tienes razón. Minato que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a esos ninjas de la Roca, había detenido sus técnicas y extrañado como los de la Hoja, se había acercado a mirar.

.-.

_El estruendo que había provocado aquel haz de luz caído, como si fuera un meteorito, había hecho que Minato se detuviera. Sus ojos celestes solo avistaban una gran humareda de polvo._

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_Intrigado, se dirigió hacia sus compañeros._

_-quedaos aquí. Iré a echar un vistazo. _

_Dando un gran salto se acercó a la zona enemiga._

_Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Todos los ninjas de la Roca estaban caídos… se agachó para comprobar el pulso de uno… ¡muerto!_

_Aparcando su temor, comprobó el de otro… ¡muerto también! ¡todos estaban muertos!_

_Minato tragó saliva._

_Ni él que era uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la Hoja, el "Relámpago Amarillo" como lo habían apodado, podría con tantos ninjas de alto nivel de un solo golpe._

_Alguien lo había provocado. Alguien mucho más poderoso que él._

_En su mano ya reposaba su kunai especial dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea. Como Hokage, no podía morir. Tenía un pueblo que proteger; una mujer que había empezado a amar más que a Ayame; un hijo que nacería en unos meses… y la propia Ayame que ahora la veía realmente feliz y risueña tras haberse casado con Fugaku, su rival de niños, se había convertido en la persona que más estimaba actualmente. Esperaba que entrenando a su camarada Obito, podría ganarse su perdón y ser buenos amigos._

_Por eso, debía proteger a su pueblo y así mismo._

_-Namikaze Minato._

_Una voz grave y masculina hizo que se girara para encararse, sin perder la compostura, contra aquel ser. Sin embargo, al ver a la persona que tenía frente a él, su kunai resbaló de sus manos. Sus ojos se pusieron incrédulos de la sorpresa. Su labio temblaba, donde poco a poco se iba curvando en una sonrisa emocionada._

_-¿Shodaime-sama?_

_A su sonrisa incrédula, le acompañó unos ojos que brillaban como niño pequeño al encontrarse con una de las personas que respetaba y admiraba desde que era chiquillo._

_El Shodaime, Hashirama Senjuu, estaba ahí, frente a él, joven, como las fotos lo recordaban, como si los años no hubieran pasado._

_-¿qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaba muerto. _

_-… -mirando a los ninjas caídos- estuve trabajando en una técnica prohibida para mantenerme vivo y joven. Le pedí ayuda a mi hermano para que testificara de que había muerto en una misión que hicimos en solitario. Todo con un propósito._

_-por Konoha, ¿no es cierto? –afirmaba el rubio sin dejar de emocionarse de que el Shodaime se mantuviera vivo para seguir protegiendo su querida villa. Con él, en sus filas, Konoha sería más fuerte y la paz perduraría para siempre._

_-cierto. –contestó Hashirama, para después añadir- pero hay que deshacerse de cierta escoria que infesta nuestra villa._

_La cara de Minato pasó a la confusión absoluta._

_-con tu ayuda, podríamos deshacernos de todos los Uchihas, sin problemas. –el rostro de Minato quedó estático. ¿Había oído bien?- acabaran siendo un peligro y hacer lo mismo que Uchiha Madara hace años, traicionarnos y atentarnos. Es mejor cortarlo todo de raíz, sobre todo cuando empiezan a reproducirse los Uchihas más poderosos que el clan haya conocido._

_-eh, un momento, un momento. –Minato trataba de sopesar aquella información, la cual le parecía absurda- Los Uchihas no representan un peligro para la sociedad. Fugaku es el líder y el más poderoso entre los suyos. Atentar contra él, sería completamente imposible, una locura por decirlo vulgarmente._

_-Fugaku… -nombrándolo con desdén- ese hombre es el primero que debe morir por haberme robado a Ayame._

_Ahora sí consiguió que Minato se quedara totalmente en shock. Ver a la figura que tanto admiraba, sintiendo tanto rencor con alguien que no había tenido vínculos y afirmando que le habían robado a alguien que, supuestamente, no debía conocer, solo le quedaba pensar que aquel hombre se había vuelto completamente loco e irracional._

_-no entiendo nada de lo que dices. –pronunciaba Minato bajando la vista decepcionado- pero lo siento. No puedo ayudarte a matar a la persona que considero mi mejor amigo. –levantándola para expresar su contrariedad y su desilusión._

_-… -mirada seria._

_-además, eso destrozaría a Ayame-chan y a sus hijos. –apretando los puños, así como sus ojos por lo que diría a continuación- no voy a permitir que destruyas a los Uchihas por un motivo sin sentido y egoísta. –manteniéndose firme y dispuesto a enfrentarse a un gran adversario._

_-… -un suspiro de resignación escapó de esos labios, así como agachar la cabeza por unos momentos- es una lástima, pero si tú también los defiendes, tendré que matarte. –sin vacilar un instante, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para Minato, se abalanzó contra él._

.-.

Madara apretó los ojos.

-y lo mataste.

-si ese imbécil me hubiera ayudado, ahora mismo tanto él como su familia estarían vivos y felices.

-aunque odie por ponerme de parte de ese rubio, Minato comprendió la locura que te ciega, Hashirama. –el rostro de Naruto sonrió de tal manera que corroborara con las palabras del Uchiha- pero tú acabaste con su vida y una vez muerto, usurpaste su cuerpo.

-así es. Es una técnica que prohibieron los del clan Yamanaka, antes de unirse a Konoha. Meterte dentro de un cuerpo muerto y controlarlo a tu voluntad, como una marioneta.

-y eso hiciste con Minato, una vez después de haberlo asesinado. –cerrando los ojos con pesadez- ¿y qué pasó con el Kyuubi? Aquel desastre ocurrido hace dieciséis años fue obra tuya, ¿verdad?

-no quería usar su poder. –reconocía sin abandonar esa sonrisa cómo si ahora fuera él el que lo sabía todo y volvía a estar un paso por delante de su rival- pero Uchiha Itachi me obligó a ello.

-¿Itachi? –arqueando una ceja.

-imagino que debes suponer que ese chico desde su nacimiento, poseía un poder superior al de todos los Uchihas. Por eso, cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre el Cuarto Hokage, daban la impresión de que sabía que ése no era Minato, sino otra persona. Como si me descubriera el alma y que ese cuerpo estaba muerto. –sonriendo con burla- sin embargo, cuando nació su hermano pequeño, Itachi parecía más despierto. Por eso, liberé al Kyuubi y lo controlé para que fuera contra los Uchihas.

-pero, no contabas con que estuviera vivo y salvara tanto a las Harunos como a la familia líder. Además, -bajando por unos instantes la cabeza- debo imaginar que controlar ese cuerpo muerto y al Kyuubi al mismo tiempo, sería algo complicado, incluso para ti. –mofándose.

-por eso mismo quiero darte las gracias. –repuso con toda la malicia posible- el desastre del Kyuubi provocó algo que nadie ha descubierto y que ni estaba dentro de mis planes.

-…

-aquel día, alguien, imagino que tú, confundió mi mente para que fuera contra el Kyuubi y lo encerrara en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-… -sonrisa de puro orgullo al ver que su poder era tan inmenso que ni siquiera el propio Hashirama lo recordaba con claridad.

-pero esa técnica aunque sea mortal para el usuario, el cuerpo de Minato ya estaba muerto y mi alma quedó intacta. No tardé en buscar un cuerpo muerto para vivir en él. Gracias al Kyuubi, tenía cuerpos de sobra. De hecho, hasta llegué a pensar en usar el del padre de Fugaku, para así usar su poder y deshacerme de Fugaku y sus dos hijos. Pero entonces, cuando vi el derrumbe donde el hijo de Minato y Kushina debería estar, supe que el bebé _Naruto_ había sido otra de las víctimas mortales del Kyuubi y que nadie se había dado cuenta. Con el zorro de nueve colas sellado ya en su interior, fue la oportunidad perfecta para controlar un cuerpo de un recién nacido y crear su propia personalidad con el Kyuubi dentro.

-ya veo. –volviendo apoyarse sobre el marco- así que lo que Celinda temía cuando veía a _Naruto,_ era a ti, porque sentía en sus pieles lo pasado con Kaede. –meneando la cabeza, mientras soltaba un suspiro- y te has tomado estas molestias de vivir en cuerpos muertos y sacrificar a personas inocentes… ¿todo para qué?

-¡je! -ensanchando su sonrisa- se ve que no lo sabes todo.

-… -arrugando el rostro en un claro gesto de enfado- te equivocas, lo sé. Pero, pensarlo me da asco y repulsión. –viéndolo con ese rostro demarcado por una sonrisa loca, lo enfadó más- tú estabas enamorado de Kaede.

-…

-aunque ella jamás fue consciente de ello. Solo te veía como un pariente, tu primo, como tú le sugeriste.

.-.

_Noche de tormentas, Madara estaba durmiendo con los brazos tras la cabeza, o lo intentaba en aquella cueva que le cubría tanto a él como a la mujer que estaba su lado y daba vueltas inquieta._

_Suspiró con pesadez._

_Si algo detestaba Uchiha Madara era no poder dormir en paz. Solo por las noches podría liberar esa tensión que tenía por el día y que lo hacía estar enfurruñado a todas horas. De ahí que siempre tuviera un mal despertar, aunque lo hiciera en compañía de la persona que amaba. Lo único que podría evitar ese mal genio, era acostumbrarse a dormir pocas horas, pero eso dañaría su atractivo con unas ojeras miserables. _

_Volvió a suspirar al darse cuenta de esa característica Uchiha donde nadie se salvaba, ni se salvaría._

_Notó como Kaede se sentaba abruptamente. Con sus ojos cerrados, fue fácil percibir su nerviosismo y su cara de miedo por unos estúpidos rayos de luces._

_Por favor, ¿cómo una kunoichi de casi treinta años podía tener miedo a unos rayitos que no hacían nada? _

_-Madara-kun, Madara-kun. –sacudiéndolo- despierta, despierta._

_-duérmete. –respondió molesto, mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda, con su brazo como almohada._

_-por favor, Madara-kun. Tengo miedo. –imploraba._

_-¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué emplee mi sharingan contra la madre naturaleza? –espetó con toda la rabia posible, mirándola con sus ojos rojos de su línea sucesoria._

_-hablemos. –ignorante de su enfado o de su mirada escarlata, Kaede parecía estar contenta al haber pronunciado esa simple palabra._

_Madara la observó de manera extraña._

_¿Qué hablaran?_

_A ver, yendo por partes. _

_¿Kaede era tan ingenua para no captar su mal humor? ¿Y desde cuando no se aterrorizaba cuando mostraba su sharingan y que claramente eran dirigidos hacia ella? Y lo más importante, ¡¿hablar? ¡¿Él? ¡¿Uchiha Madara?_

_Tenía que estar loca. Él no era hombre de palabras, otra característica Uchiha, pero en fin, el caso es que el día en que Uchiha Madara formulara más de cinco frases seguidas, es que sería porque tendría que estar muy desesperado por conseguir algún propósito._

_-bueno, hablo yo y tú escuchas. –observando su cara rara, donde parecía que le hubiera pedido algo imposible como por ejemplo, que le trajera el Monte Machu Picchu- pero no te duermas, tengo miedo, de verdad._

_-¡Hn! –irguiéndose hasta que varios centímetros separaban su cara de la suya- sé de otra manera para que se te vaya el miedo. –comentó insinuante. Ya que le había desperezado, podría perdonarla si tenían otra noche más de pasión ardiente._

_Los colores aparecieron en el rostro de Kaede, así como una pequeña sonrisilla, sin embargo, un trueno, muy cerca de la cueva, fue suficiente para que diera un respingo asustada._

_Miró el exterior, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Había empezado a llover con fuerza, el viento silbaba de una forma cómo si le estuviera hablando, y ni hablemos de esos truenos que la ponían blanca como el papel._

_-ehm… mejor en otra ocasión. –rechazando la oferta del pelinegro para su disgusto, una expresión que no pudo evitar exteriorizar- no es que no quiera, en serio que quiero, -Madara volvió a prestarle atención- pero con la que cae, no podría concentrarme. _

_-yo haré que lo olvides. –volviendo a acercarse._

_-que no, en serio. Hoy no. –rechazándolo nuevamente._

_Más frustrado que nunca, Madara_ _se giró hacia el exterior con rostro inexpresivo. Algo que Kaede vio, por lo que con una sonrisa, se abrazó a su espalda._

_-pero si hablamos… quizás con el tiempo, se calme la tormenta y si quieres, podríamos…_

_-… -unos segundos para que el Uchiha se girara y le dijera escueto- habla. –desde luego la oferta era muy tentadora._

_Kaede casi se ríe ante sus narices. ¿De verdad que había convertido al temible y poderoso Uchiha Madara en un adicto al sexo? Corrección, ¿en un adicto a su cuerpo? _

_Apoyándose en su hombro, apretando su brazo como si pudiera aislar esos momentos en que el trueno impactaba contra la tierra, Kaede cerró los ojos y pensó en un tema bastante largo, para que el tiempo fuera amainando y hacer lo que Madara tenía tantas ganas._

_Casi suelta una risilla al pensar en eso último._

_-oye, procura no dormirte. _

_De verdad que cuando tenía deseos carnales, Madara no parecía el mismo. Bueno quizás sí, pero añadiéndole el toque de un niño consentido y quejica. Se preguntaba si de niño habría sido así._

_De niño…_

_-¡ya sé! –exclamó de pronto, mirándole a esos ojos negros como la noche- ¿quieres que te cuente como nací? De seguro que te quedarás sorprendido._

_Mientras no se ella quedara dormida o fuera una historia larga como las de, 'Las mil y una noches', que le contara lo que sea. Total, solo se estaría fijando en el tiempo de afuera para ver cuando se calmaba y centrarse después en lo verdaderamente interesante._

_No es que fuera un depravado ni nada._

_Pero Kaede era una mujer única. Inocente y apasionada. Risueña y atrevida. Una variación tan contraste, donde lo llamaban a conocer ese cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. _

_-recuerdas que te había comentado que Hashirama me creó a partir de una técnica prohibida, ¿verdad? –la sola mención de su enemigo, hizo que todo pensamiento 'pervertido' se fuera por un pozo sin fondo- pues bien, cuando nací no tuve el honor de tener una niñez como cualquier ser humano. Creo que tengo tres o cuatro años de vida, sin embargo mi aspecto siempre ha sido el de una mujer._

_Mujer en cuerpo, porque en el otro sentido la había transformado el propio Madara._

_-la primera vez que abrí los ojos y me encontré a un asombrado Hashirama y tras suya a Tobirama, yo no entendía que hacía ahí y porque tenía la capacidad de moverme y pensar por voluntad propia. –suspirando con cierta nostalgia- quizás porque fui creada a partir de una hoja de arce, que me sentía cómo si me hubieran arrancado y creado a voluntad de los humanos._

_-… -mirándola de reojo._

_-yo me sentía muy confusa, estaba desesperada porque por más que pensaba solo tenía dudas y dudas. Hashirama intentaba tranquilizarme, explicarme comprensivamente que esto era una oportunidad de vivir y que no debía desaprovecharla._

_-… -Madara frunció los ojos. Kaede hablaba con demasiada ternura sobre su enemigo y eso lo mosqueaba._

_-desde ese momento, Hashirama empezó a ayudarme a insertarme en la sociedad, me enseñó lo que podía poner en práctica. De hecho, dejó que escogiera mi propio nombre. –Kaede pestañeó un par de veces como si hubiera caído en algo- ah, pero no te preocupes que a ti te quiero como a nadie. Por ti haría lo que fuera, -volviéndose a apoyar- a pesar de que Hashirama me consentía todo lo que yo pedía._

_-¿te consentía? –repitió._

_-así es. Todo cuanto pedía, él me lo daba al instante. De hecho, quería una hermana, y Hashirama creó a Hanako sin pensarlo dos veces. Decía que le gustaba verme feliz y contenta._

_-… -escuchar eso, hacía que Madara la viera con especial atención y preguntara- si Hashirama te creó, ¿por qué lo consideras tu primo en vez de tu padre o hermano?_

_-yo es lo que pensaba por lógica, pero Hashirama insistió en que fuéramos primos. Me dijo que preferiría considerarme su prima que su hermana, que así seríamos como el clan… hum... ¿cómo era? ¿los Yuuga, puede ser? –inquirió confusa._

_-¿los Hyuuga?_

_-¡sí, eso es! –dando una palmada al haberlo recordado- aunque yo no los conozco y no sé que pretendía decir con eso._

_-… -Madara agrandó los ojos. Los líderes del clan Hyuuga era una pareja de primos que estaban casados. ¿Sería posible que…? ¿Acaso…?- cuando le propusiste la tregua, ¿él sabía que me veías?_

_-¡claro que no! –exclamó- yo solo le dije una verdad a medias. Quería que todo finalizara esta guerra sin sentido._

_-y él aceptó sin dudar. –afirmando más para sí, comprendiendo esa tregua repentina, cuando el día anterior habían librado una dura batalla._

_-sí. _

_-… -Madara volvió a observarla. Kaede parecía ajena a lo que él se estaba imaginando. Pero si lo pensaba desde un punto de vista objetivo, todo encajaría en porqué Hashirama lo había desterrado del clan y de Konoha._

_Kaede y ella se habían estado viendo a escondidas durante bastante tiempo, aunque solo fuera para un entrenamiento básico sobre jutsu médico. Pero una relación a escondidas es algo que se acaba descubriendo. Su clan lo había hecho, por lo que no es de extrañar que él fuera el primera en enterarse. _

_Sus ojos se empequeñecieron al darse cuenta de la casualidad de su aparición en el momento justo que había golpeado a su propio clan en defensa de Kaede. _

_Hashirama lo quería lejos de Konoha y de ella._

_-neh Madara-kun. –cogiendo con ambas manos su rostro para girarlo- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tanto te afecta el que haya nacido con casi veinticinco años de edad y desnuda?_

_¿Desnuda?_

_¡Pues claro, idiota!_

_¿Qué ser nace con la ropa ya puesta? ¡Qué esto no es un dos por el precio de uno!_

_-¿cómo reaccionó Hashirama al verte?_

_-ahm… -colocando el dedo índice en el mentón recordando- pues ahora que lo dices, el muy degenerado me estuvo viendo demasiado fijamente. Todo lo contrario a Tobirama, que había apartado la vista al instante colorado. –furiosa al recordarlo- pero me encargué de darle una buena bofetada y eso lo dejó todo sorprendido._

_-…_

.-.

-¿y solo con eso, adivinaste que estaba enamorado de ella? ¡Pierdes facultades, Madara! –rió con sorna- reconoce que te dejaste llevar por los celos y pensaste algo que puede ser equivocado.

-tú mismo me lo confirmaste en varias ocasiones: Cuando Kaede trataba de ayudarme, debiste sufrir una gran ira y unos celos terribles, al ver que la persona que tanto amabas, estaba muy preocupada por tu enemigo odiado. Por eso nos lanzaste aquella propulsión de aire para separarnos, en vez de aprovecharte y lanzarnos una técnica más efectiva; –la sonrisa de _Naruto_ murió al instante. Ahora le tocaba a Madara reírse de él- el hecho de tener su cuerpo intacto en el foso de los traidores, pero en un altar bien cuidado, me produjo desconcierto al principio. Solo hasta que descubrí que seguías vivo, que entendí que no lo habías hecho para prevenir a las generaciones siguientes, sino con otras intenciones. –descruzando los brazos y despegándose de la pared para avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia él y mirarlo con gravedad- Aunque tienes el poder de crear, no la tienes para resucitar a los muertos.

-te sorprendería, Madara. Pero no me gustaría resucitar a Kaede de una manera tan vulgar.

-por eso querías quedarte con Ayame, cuando tenías el cuerpo de Minato, ¿verdad?

-solo necesitaba una Haruno que tuviera un lazo muy cercano a Kaede. Ayame, Celinda y Sakura eran las únicas candidatas. Pero con tu genjutsu y que empleara la técnica del sello, tuve que olvidarme de seguir usando el cuerpo de Minato y de conseguir a Ayame. A Celinda ni me fijé en ella, porque estaba ese tedioso Itachi siempre encima suya, como una sombra. Tenía que contentarme con Sakura, al fin y al cabo, de las tres ella es la que más se parece a Kaede. –ensanchando su sonrisa- ¿No opinas lo mismo, Madara?

.-.

Sakura bajaba, sigilosamente, los peldaños que daban a los calabozos.

Tras enterarse sin querer de lo ocurrido a su maestra, había estado llorando, durante largos días, en su habitación a gusto como había deseado.

Sasuke-kun estaba cómo desaparecido, y la verdad por primera vez, no le molestaba.

No quería que la viera en ese estado tan patético. Además, el haber estado sola, le había dado tiempo a pensar las cosas con calma y a preguntarse si el causante de la muerte de su maestra había sido el mismo hombre que estaba en el cuerpo moribundo de Naruto.

Según su teoría, solo ese hombre, el Shodaime, tenía el poder y una razón para deshacerse de su maestra.

Madara-sama había explicado brevemente, pero muy claro, la razón.

Hashirama había estado enamorada de su antepasada. Había matado al padre de Naruto, para apoderarse de su cuerpo y acercarse a la madre de Sasuke-kun, para después usarla y revivir a su fundadora.

Pero todo no había salido cómo quería, y usó a Naruto para acercarse a ella.

Respiró con dolor.

Por eso, Naruto, tras la marcha de Sasuke-kun, se había portado muy amablemente y comprensivo con ella, dándole una esperanza que desde siempre había estado muerta.

-… -parándose unos instantes, para acariciar la pared de tierra con los dedos, perdida en sus pensamientos sobre el pasado y el Naruto impostor.

Cuando le había preguntado por qué no se había acercado también a su prima, Madara-sama había atribuido que Hashirama temía del poder de Itachi, el cual lo había tenido en su punto de mira desde que estaba en el cuerpo de Minato.

Gracias a Dios que su prima no había sido también víctima de ese ser monstruoso. Gracias a Itachi por tener un poder supremo y estar al lado de su prima, a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con él en su niñez.

Dejó de acariciar la pared y prosiguió su camino con la lógica encima.

Tantos años de espera; tanto rencor porque su maestra la estaba ayudando contra el Uchiha; un amor loco y enfermizo donde no las dejaban estar felices con la persona que tanto amaban… eran razones más que suficientes para pensar que Hashirama Senjuu, bajo el cuerpo de Naruto, había atacado y matado a su propia nieta.

Tras el paso de los días, derramar toda lágrima por la muerte de su maestra y pensar con calma, Sakura se sentía con la cabeza fría e indignada con ese personaje que había destrozado la vida de tantas personas por un amor enfermizo y sin sentido.

Tras bajar el último peldaño del sótano que llevaba a los calabozos, pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto.

_-…Tenía que contentarme con Sakura, al fin y al cabo, de las tres ella es la que más se parece a Kaede. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Madara?_

Por acto instintivo, Sakura se escondió, intentando que no detectaran su chakra, pero…

¿Esa era la voz de Naruto?

Sonaba como distorsionada. Como si dos personas hablaran a la vez.

Sakura tembló de ira.

La personalidad de Hashirama había salido a la luz.

Sin embargo, aquella pregunta, opacaba toda su ira y la curiosidad de seguir escuchando.

.-.

-… -Madara entrecerró los ojos- no estoy tan enfermo como tú para comparar a la persona que quiero con una descendiente suya.

-enfermo o no, lo que cuenta es que yo sigo vivo, dispuesto a resucitar a Kaede y tenerla a mi lado, como debió ser.

-¡Hn! Olvidas un detalle, y es que estás encadenado.

-¡no por mucho tiempo! ¡Soy Hashirama, el Primer Hokage, la persona que te derrotó en infinidad de ocasiones! ¡Si uso todo mi poder, podré liberarme, y ten por seguro que me cobraré tu vida y luego la del último Uchiha! ¡Me haré con Sakura para resucitar a Kaede!

.-.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. Su carne se volvió de gallina, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma para liberar esa sensación. Aquel hombre era un loco peligroso y obsesivo.

.-.

-no soy tan tonto, Hashirama. –la voz cargada de superioridad trastornó a sus dos interlocutores, donde en la chica imperaba también el alivio- ¿te crees que te he encadenado por las buenas, aún sabiendo quién eras? Estas cadenas contienen el chakra de Pein, el chico con el que te enfrentaste.

-el poseedor del Rinnengan. –murmuró con desdén.

-adicionalmente, transmití un poco de mi chakra. Aún usando todo tu poder, te será imposible romper estas cadenas que fueron hechas especialmente para ti.

-¿y todo para qué? ¿Piensas matarme cobardemente como siempre has intentado hacer? ¿Cómo aquella vez que invocaste al Kyuubi, porque tú solo no puedes contra mí?

-eres el mayor obstáculo para Sasuke y Sakura. Ambos no tienen ningún sentimiento de pena por si desapareces. Ya deben de haberse recuperado de una pérdida de un amigo que jamás ha existido. –apoyando una mano sobre su cadera- Más bien, a Sasuke no le importa lo que te suceda; y Sakura debe sentir miedo y repulsión por lo que has hecho. –soltando una mueca burlona- Y si Konoha supiera la verdadera historia, en vez de esa que modificaste a tu antojo y todo lo que has hecho por mero capricho, seguro que no te seguirán venerando.

-¡insisto! ¡¿Vas a matarme como una vil rata, no? ¡Cobarde! –le escupió.

-voy a deshacerme del Kyuubi y de tu alma podrida.

-¡¿deshacerte del Kyuubi? ¡Eso es algo imposible!

-no cuando tengo los ocho Bijuus sellados. Con ese poder bastará para que tu alma, el Kyuubi y todos los Bijuus sean aniquilados en su totalidad.

-¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ LOCO! –intentando soltarse por todos los medios.

-sigue intentándolo, Hashirama. Cuando el grupo de Taka sepa usar _esa_ técnica que llevará a tu destrucción y la de los Bijuus, mi promesa ante Kaede se verá cumplida al fin. –colocándose la máscara para retirarse.

-¡LOCO! –empezó a gritarle como un descosido, usando una variedad de voces diferentes, la de Naruto, Minato, Kyuubi, Hashirama…- ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ LOCO! ¡CUMPLES UNA PROMESA ABSURDA! ¡A UNA PERSONA QUE ESTÁ MUERTA Y QUE NO HACES NADA PARA RECUPERLA! ¡TÚ NO LA AMAS! ¡YO LA HABRÍA HECHO FELIZ! ¡SI LA DEJARAS CONMIGO, ELLA NO MORIRÍA! ¡ELLA SEGUIRÍA VIVA SI TÚ…!

Madara cerró la puerta con violencia.

La máscara ocultaba su enfado y su dolor.

Hashirama no estaba del todo equivocado. Puede que loco, pero no del _todo equivocado_.

Meneó la cabeza.

Tenía que seguir adelante y no rajarse. No ahora cuando tenía a Hashirama atrapado.

Si él vacilaba, la tragedia volvería a repetirse, pero esta vez ya no habrían errores de los qué aprender y enseñar a sus descendientes, como había hecho con Sasuke.

Si ahora volvía a perderlos, jamás podría perdonarse y viviría atormentado por el resto de su vida.

Sakura observó cómo Madara empezaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Se escondió más en su sitio. No quería que la detectara, pues sino, la obligaría a no conversar con Hashirama, por temor a que la personalidad de Naruto la confundiera.

Pero estaba demasiado dolida y decepcionada para dejarse llevar por un truco tan sucio.

Cuando vio que Madara había desaparecido, Sakura salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior de aquel calabozo.

Ver a Naruto así encadenado, con su cabeza gacha, sintiéndose desgraciado y lagrimeando, hizo que una parte de Sakura sintiera compasión de él.

Naruto alzó la mirada lentamente, esos ojos joviales y llenos de inocencia, parecían irradiar esperanza al verla.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Su voz, volvía a ser la del Naruto que ella conocía. No una distorsionada, sino la del Naruto de toda la vida.

-Sakura-chan, por favor libérame. Sino, me mataran cómo a la obachan.

Como si esas fueran palabras mágicas, Sakura despertó del trance viendo de manera clara lo retorcido que era aquel loco psicópata.

Apretando el puño, lo asestó contra su mejilla con toda su rabia contenida, haciendo que virara la cabeza.

Sakura jadeaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por la lástima?

¡Maldición!

Madara había tenido razón, pero al menos, se había sentido a gusto al haberlo golpeado por todo el dolor que les había hecho tanto a la familia Uchiha como a la suya.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡DEJA DE USAR EL CUERPO DE NARUTO PARA ENGAÑARME Y ASOMA TU VERDADERA CARA!

Cuando Naruto giró su semblante, Sakura se encontró con ese rostro demoniaco que hizo que retrocediera un paso.

-¿esta, Sakura-chan? –comentó divertido.

Sakura tragó saliva y se armó de valor. No debía mostrar su miedo.

Disimuladamente, apretó la tela de su capa Akatsuki, como si a través de ella, el aura de su prima llegara hasta sus carnes, para infundirle coraje y determinación.

-quiero que me contestes a unas preguntas. Y no quiero mentiras, solo la verdad. Creo que me la merezco, Hashirama.

-… -sonriendo- tan firme y directa, cuando estás enfadada. Igual que Kaede-chan. Pero, está bien. Pregunta.

-… -Sakura inspiró- sé lo que le hiciste a Ayame-sama y a mi prima, después de muertas. ¿Por qué las resucitaste, para volver a matarlas de esa manera tan despiadada?

-era el precio que debían pagar, por desagradecidas. No me sentía tranquilo sino morían lentamente.

-… -apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía contestar con tanta calma?

-es gracias a mí, que tú y toda tu familia pudisteis nacer. Vuestras raíces retornan a Kaede, y como ella, os emparejasteis con unos Uchihas que no os valoran como hice yo; como haría Minato, antes de juntarse con esa tonta pelirroja de Kushina; como haría Naruto, si estuviera vivo. Él te habría amado y no habría permitido que sufriera lo que has sufrido durante estos años. –hablaba ahora con una seriedad que podía apreciarse la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-es precisamente gracias a ese sufrimiento que crezco como persona y que mi amor por Sasuke-kun sea más grande. –sin dejarse llevar por sus palabras- lo mismo le pasó a Kaede-sama, a Ayame-sama y a Celinda-san. –llevando una mano donde latía su corazón- El amor no se basa en cumplir tus caprichos y dejarnos la vida fácil, para que después lo agradezcamos. Es sentirlo de corazón –apretando la palma contra su corazón- y mostrarlo ante esa persona con palabras y con actos.

-yo amaba a Kaede. –recalcando cada palabra- estábamos en tiempos de guerra para fijarnos en esos detalles, que gracias a mí y a mi hermano, podéis disfrutar ahora.

-… -Sakura suspiró y lo miró con gravedad- ella nunca te amaría porque vería tu maldad y tu egoísmo. Ella no ve en ti lo que vio en Madara-sama, un atisbo de tristeza y soledad en una persona que ante los demás muestra su fortaleza y su orgullo.

-claro… -soltando una mueca irónica- los Uchihas es que tienen que hacerse los mártires para que caigáis como tontas. –murmuraba con todo desprecio- vosotras caísteis como tontas y por eso os tienen bien agarradas. Se aprovechan todo cuanto pueden.

-… -Sakura meneó la cabeza. Era inútil razonar con él- quiero que me contestes a otras preguntas. –volvió a inspirar para soltar el aire lentamente- mi madre… y mi tía… -tragó saliva- también las resucitaste para… -las palabras murieron en su boca.

-¡por supuesto que sí! –pero él tenía la facilidad para contestarle sin vacilaciones- tu tía murió de pena, pero ver cómo se había culpado por la muerte de tu prima y cómo había decidido apoyar al último de los Uchihas, tuve que resucitarla para que muriera como las otras. Con tu madre, ocurrió algo similar. Después de ver cómo su sobrina y su hermana habían muerto, por temor a que te pasara lo mismo con ese miserable de Sasuke, te dejó vía libre. Por eso, la maté dos veces. Una por enfermedad, para no levantar sospechas, y la segunda como ya sabes.

-¡¿por qué? -no entendía- ¿Por qué las mataste a todas así? Si las mataste porque fueron unas traidoras, ¿por qué a Kaede-sama mantienes su cuerpo?

-precisamente para resucitarla. De vosotras solo necesito vuestra alma, pero un alma contaminada una y otra vez por un Uchiha, es repugnante. Por eso tenía que quemaros, para limpiar vuestras almas. ¿No os gusta los Uchihas por su técnica ígnea?

De verdad que ese hombre estaba loco.

No se parecía en nada a la persona de la que hablaban los libros de historia o del que su maestra le había contado en ciertas ocasiones.

¿Sería por la edad que su locura había crecido y actuaba irracionalmente?

Bueno, la cordura ya la había perdido desde el primer momento en que había matado al padre de Naruto.

-¿y qué pasó con… Tsunade-shishou? Tú la mataste, ¿no? ¿Hasta a tu propia nieta? ¿Todo para esto?

-Tsunade es una deshonra para la familia Senjuu. Apoya al clan enemigo con el que luchaba su abuelo y que planeaban atentar contra su maestro Hiruzen.

-¡no todos tenían esa idea! –contraatacó Sakura- los padres de Sasuke-kun y su hermano, ellos querían evitarlo a cualquier precio.

-solo porque se sentían en obligación con su respectiva Haruno. –Sakura alzó sus ojos jade.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-desde lo de Madara, ellos ya estaban predestinados con su respectiva Haruno. Hiruzen les había ayudado y alentado, como una oportunidad para que los Uchihas fueran introducidos de pleno en Konoha. Un favor bastante grande para gente marginada, como bien hizo mi hermano pequeño.

-…

-pero, ¿sabes lo gracioso de todo esto? –Sakura se quedó intrigada- es que todos esos Uchihas desde Fugaku hasta el propio Sasuke, se han visto obligados a repetir una historia por imitación del anterior. –la pelirrosa se quedó más confusa, sin entenderlo muy bien- si Madara se hubiera quedado con una Hyuuga o con una Yamanaka, seguro que Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke habrían escogido a una joven de alguna de esas familias. Conocen la historia, se intrigan y deciden imitarlo, pero en verdad, en ningún momento llegaron a amarlas. En otras palabras, Sasuke solo fue por ti porque eres Haruno. De lo contrario, habría ido por Hinata o por Ino.

-¡mientes! ¡además, a mi prima…!

-tu prima tardó varios años en descubrir que ella e Itachi tenían una relación y después de eso, aún tardaron varios meses en besarse. ¿Llamas a eso una relación amorosa? –la verdad es que muy raro siempre le había sido, por muy naturaleza Uchiha que fuera- Y Fugaku, que la amaba desde el principio, como un cobarde, la dejó esperando durante años, porque temía de su propio clan. Sin embargo, solo la amaba porque era Haruno. Piensa Sakura-chan, ¿qué tenéis vosotras para agradar a un Uchiha pretencioso y que puede permitirse a la chica que desee? –Sakura se sintió sin argumentos- Dime Sakura-chan, ¿acaso tu Sasuke no reclutó a una chica para su equipo, en vez de buscarte? –eso era verdad. ¿Por qué había reclutado a otra cuando ella aún estaría dispuesta a apoyarlo y ayudarle en su venganza? Y entre Karin y ella, podría asegurar que tenía más poder que la pelirroja- Dime Sakura-chan, apuesto a que Sasuke te hizo su pareja de manera brusca, sabiendo que lo amabas, pero, ¿a qué nunca habéis tenido un abrazo o un mísero beso?

-… -la verdad es que no, pero es que había estado encamada, recuperándose de aquel virus y luego se había enterado de toda la verdad. Y bueno, después Sasuke-kun había desaparecido cuando había deseado estar sola, como si la comprendiese.

-¿eso haría una persona que dice amarte? –le preguntó cómo si le leyera la mente- ¿habrías hecho tú lo mismo, Sakura-chan?

Honestamente… no…

Reconoció.

Se habría puesto pesada, hasta el punto de abrazarle indicándole que ella estaba ahí, que estaría a su lado.

-por eso mismo. Vosotras cantáis y les gritáis que les amáis. Pero ellos solo ven la necesidad de estar con vosotras por lo ocurrido hace años. Habría pasado lo mismo con una Hyuuga o una Yamanaka. De seguro que se habrían alegrado más de estar con ellas, ya que están mejor dotadas que vosotras.

Un golpe bajo para Sakura.

No era mentira que siempre que se miraba al espejo, se comparara con todas sus amigas. Ino era muy guapa y tenía estilo. Hinata provenía de una familia de prestigio y era un encanto. Ella era una pesada, que de pequeña, todos se metían con su frente, hasta convertirse después en la pesadilla para algunos.

-porque dime Sakura-chan, ¿verdad que Sasuke te ha dicho que le gustabas, _no que te quería? _o lo más importante, ¿verdad que en ningún momento te ha dicho que te _amaba_? –diana. Aquel tipo había dado en la diana, y eso se apreciaba al ver el rostro bajo y confuso de la Haruno- yo te habría tratado como te mereces. Iría directo y te diría que también te amo. Te abrazaría todos los días, te amaría porque tú eres la chica que me vuelve loco.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-eso se lo dirías a Kaede-sama. Aunque jamás te valoraría. Eres ruin y rastrero por un amor que no nos merecemos. Lo único que has conseguido es provocarnos miedo, sufrimiento, dolor y lágrimas.

Dichas esas palabras, Sakura se volteó lentamente con el alma por los suelos y arrepentida de haber bajado para hablar con Hashirama. Sus oídos no escucharon cómo la voz de Hashirama resurgía para gritar a pleno pulmón.

-yo te amé desde la primera vez que te conocí, Kaede. Te quería tanto que lo único que deseaba era verte feliz a mi lado.

Sakura ignoró el nuevo escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, después de que el Primer Hokage pronunciara esas palabras donde la confundía con su antepasada.

Pero en serio que no lo escuchó.

Su cuerpo se movía solo, como si fuera un autómata, donde su cabeza volvía a ser, por no sé cuanta vez, un caos.

Aunque de su mente se desvelara la duda de si su madre y su tía habían muerto dos veces y el porqué de haber matado a su propia nieta, la _verdad_ de que Sasuke y el resto de los Uchihas predecesores de que jamás habían pronunciado a su respectiva Haruno la palabra _te quiero _o _te amo, _cuando ellas lo habían gritado hasta la saciedad, eran un gran golpe que la había conmocionado.

No quería dudar del amor de Sasuke que sentía por ella. Pero la lógica de Hashirama sobre la relación entre un Uchiha y Haruno, solo le quedaban imaginar que: o lo hacían por un deber y que podría haber sido cualquiera.

Pues la historia de cada una de las parejas estaba escrita ahí entre líneas.

Madara-sama solo se había dejado arrastrar por el encanto de una persona valerosa que le había _molestado,_ hasta que al final tuvo que rendirse y fijarse en ella. Si la antepasada de Ino, Inoshira, se hubiera fijado en el fundador Uchiha, seguramente la hermosura y la testarudez de la Yamanaka habían cautivado al líder Uchiha, y el destino habría tomado el rumbo entre una Uchiha y una Yamanaka.

De hecho, hasta una Hyuuga podría serlo. Eran de un clan poderoso con una línea sucesoria que podría competir con el sharingan. El hecho de que su amiga Hinata fuera una tímida sin remedio, no quería decir que el resto de la familia también lo fueran. Era la personalidad que había desarrollado al crecer como primogénita y con un gran peso encima. Pero el poder, la hermosura y el byakugan, eran algo hereditario.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, hasta el destino podría ser entre un Uchiha y una Hyuuga.

Ellas en cambio no tenían nada de valor. No estaban dentro de una gran familia de renombre, sino que pertenecían a la clase media/baja; carecían de técnicas especiales; su cuerpo siempre era criticado, hasta por ellas mismas, por su poco pecho o por su frente gigante.

Lo único por lo que destacaban era por su inteligencia. El resto, su fuerza bruta, era algo que solo tenían: Kaede, gracias al entrenamiento de Hashirama, Ayame, que había tenido la oportunidad de ser alumna de Tsunade-shishou, y ella misma, solo porque quería ayudar a _Naruto_ a rescatar a Sasuke-kun. Y el jutsu médico no era ninguna novedad. Cualquiera podría aprenderlo.

Resumiendo, que no tenían nada en lo qué destacar para esos Uchihas que podrían escoger a la que más le pareciera.

El suspiro de Sakura fue tan largo que hasta le dolió.

Por eso, los Uchihas siguientes, como el padre de Sasuke-kun, Fugaku-sama, pasaban al principio de ellas. Solo hasta conocer la historia, se mostraron interesados.

E Itachi, de seguro que Ayame-sama le habría contado la historia cuando era niño. Porque seamos francos, ¿qué hombre sigue enamorado de una chica sin atractivo que pasa de él, le evita y que le teme cuando él quiere, simplemente, tomarla de la mano?

Nadie.

Y Uchiha Itachi no era la excepción.

Pero había estado ahí por el deber de esa historia, como un protector de su prima, como respecto por su madre, como Haruno que había sido.

Y Sasuke… intentó aguantar las lágrimas… Sasuke se mostró interesado en ella, después de saber la historia. Cuando estaban en Konoha, Sasuke pasaba olímpicamente de ella, la trataba con desprecio, a pesar de lo insistente y _molesta_ que se ponía una y otra vez. Se le declaró abiertamente, desvelando cuanto lo amaba y lo dispuesta a irse con él para ayudarlo en su venganza. Pero todas esas veces, siempre había sido rechazada, humillada, ignorada… fue solo el saber la historia, para que Sasuke-kun viniera a buscarla y tras unos días de incertidumbre y por la paranoia de su enfermedad, él le había aclarado que _también _le _gustaba_.

Pero es que a no le gustaba. Ella lo amaba y lo seguía amando, aunque él no lo sintiera con la misma intensidad y eso le rompía el corazón.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La gran hoja metálica de Suigetsu impactó contra el suelo, cuando otro de los ninjas invasores había caído.

Sasuke observó por la bandana de aquel shinobi, que en esta ocasión pertenecía al país de Amegakure, de la villa donde Akatsuki tenía originaria su base.

Habían pasado varios días desde que él, en compañía de Suigetsu se la pasaban en la frontera, tumbando a todo aquel ninja que intentaba adentrarse en las propiedades de Konoha.

No es que lo hiciera por su amor a su patria, era solo un desquite por no poder hacer nada para calmar a Sakura, cuando en esos días ella necesitaba la soledad más que nunca.

¡La culpa la llevaba Naruto o Hashirama, lo que fuera!

A fin de cuentas, Naruto había muerto al poco de nacer, cuando unos escombros habían caído, o eso le había dicho Madara, por lo que el muchacho con el que le habían bautizado con ese nombre y la persona que crecía físicamente seguía siendo Naruto. Y era culpa de ese sujeto, que Sakura se derrumbara por el asesinato indiscriminado de una persona tan querida como la maestra de la chica.

-con este acabo de perder la cuenta. –objetó Suigetsu feliz, apoyando el peso de la espada que había pertenecido años atrás a Zabuza- parece que muchos quieren invadir tu villa, amigo. –comentó burlón.

-… -Sasuke le miró de reojo con toda la rabia posible.

-vale, vale. No he dicho nada. Sobre todo porque me sacaste de ese agujero oscuro y me diste carta blanca para matar a estos ninjas de pacotilla. Porque… -bufando molesto- no sé qué le pasa al tiburón azul que desaparece cuando yo lo busco. Y ya sabes que me metí a Akatsuki por Samehada.

-…

-pero estirar las piernas, -a medida que estiraba todo su cuerpo- es algo por lo que te perdono.

-…

-por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a la linda Sakura-chan? –Sasuke lo miró de reojo, donde Suigetsu se había puesto picarón- Cuéntame, ¿de verdad que fuiste tú el que la hizo llorar? Con lo encantadora que es…

Al instante, la hoja de la espada kusanagi se apoyó en el cuello de Suigetsu como si quisiera rajárselo de una estocada.

-lo que le pase a Sakura, no es asunto tuyo.

Suigetsu tragó saliva.

Aquel tono tan duro combinado con esos ojos rojos propios del sharingan, lo ponían siempre nervioso y asustadizo. Por eso, en ciertas ocasiones, odiaba haber aceptado el haber ido con él.

Para alivio del peliblanco, Zetsu apareció salido del suelo, como era su costumbre.

-¿se puede saber a qué estáis jugando? –inquirió el de la voz distorsionada.

-… -su sharingan lo empleó contra Zetsu- no eres quién para cuestionarme.

-… -Zetsu se quedó estancado en el lugar. Aquel chico era demasiado parecido al antisocial de su hermano, como al Uchiha ancestral, intentando recuperar la compostura, con voz segura, volvió hablar- necesito que Suigetsu venga conmigo.

¡Encantado!

Fue el pensamiento inmediato de Hozuki.

Con tal de no tener al peligroso Sasuke capaz de matarlo, volvería a ese agujero oscuro que tanto odiaba y hasta a la morada de agua, donde Orochimaru le había encerrado años atrás.

-pues, nos vamos. –apremiaba con demasiada prisa.

-¿Juugo y Karin ya aprendieron _esa _técnica? –preguntó Sasuke con la lógica de si necesitaban a Suigetsu es porque el proceso de aprendizaje había terminado.

-así es.

-… -por lo que…- regresemos. –después de todo, habían pasado varios días y seguro que Sakura se habría recuperado y a empezar a necesitar de su presencia.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Estar encadenado ahí, Naruto se preguntaba por qué estaban tardando tanto. No quería ese bastardo de Madara acabar con su vida con _esa_ técnica. O acaso, ¿lo estaba torturando al dejarlo ahí solo y con los recuerdos del pasado cuando había creado a Kaede?

Kaede…

Cerró los ojos apenado.

Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, si en vez de esforzarse en aquella técnica prohibida del clan Yamanaka de transmigrar su alma a cuerpos muertos, se hubiera esforzado en crear una técnica que lo llevara atrás en el tiempo, entonces, no le hubiera dado la misión de infiltrada en el clan Uchiha. Así no los llegaría a conocer, ni a Madara, y estaría con él… para siempre…

La había amado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Ella era tan diferente al resto de las mujeres, tan pura, tan inocente, que sus ojos eran como la esperanza de una guerra que durante años había sido sangrienta y violenta.

Una guerra donde muchos habían muerto y que mediante su técnica prohibida de crear a humanos, su propósito inicial había sido el de tener más aliados para luchar contra los Uchihas.

Pero ella, cuando había despertado como un bebé en el cuerpo de una mujer, lo había cambiado todo.

.-.

_Tras conjurar aquella técnica prohibida, una luz verde cegadora lo había envuelto, así como a su hermano que estaba detrás suya. Ambos hombres se habían tapado los ojos por inercia._

_Cuando el brillo había desaparecido, Hashirama volvió su vista hasta el lugar con el desasosiego de si habría funcionado. Pues aquella técnica prohibida la había estudiado, pero tenía sus dudas en si podría funcionar. _

_Crear seres humanos a partir de su sangre y componentes de la madre naturaleza más unos cuantos sellos, era algo casi imposible y loco. Pero su enemigo Madara lo había obligado. Las pérdidas de su clan iban en aumento. Podía apreciar cuántas familias quedaban destrozadas; cuántas mujeres derramaban lágrimas y le exigían venganza y la cabeza del Uchiha líder._

_No tenían porqué exigirle. Uchiha Madara era el Uchiha legendario. Si lo dejaba suelto, podría resultar un peligro para el mundo shinobi y morir todos irremediablemente. _

_No es que no pudiera contra Madara, de hecho, en la gran mayoría de sus batallas, las ganaba por los pelos. Lo dejaba tirado en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera rematarlo, él también caía. _

_Después era la llegada de sus respectivos compatriotas, una lucha general encarnizada, y poner sus pellejos a salvo, mientras que los suyos caían entre sí. Un patrón que se repetía cada vez que se enfrentaban._

_Por eso, había recurrido a semejante técnica como último recurso._

_Al encontrarse con el resultado, tuvo una enorme sorpresa al distinguir a una mujer de casi veinte cinco años, aunque de rostro jovial. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, encorvada de lado. Su cabellera era larga, hasta la cintura de un color verde claro y que tapaba sus senos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no se movía._

_Temeroso de que creara a una figura muerta, Hashirama alargó sus dedos para tocar la piel de esa mujer._

_Estaba caliente._

_Escuchó unos quejidos femeninos e inmediatamente comprobó el rostro de la mujer._

_Parecía despertar de un largo sueño, ya que_ _parpadeaba como si la luz del Sol le molestara_.

_Apartó la mano cuando ella se irguió, estirando los brazos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejando expuestos esos atributos de mujer._

_Los ojos de Hashirama se abrieron como platos, y estaba seguro que los de su hermano también. No es que fueran unos castos, y no estuvieran con mujeres antes, pero_ _ambos hermanos eran decentes y ver la desnudez de una desconocida, era un motivo para que se avergonzaran._

_No estuvo seguro de que había hecho Tobirama para no seguir viendo su desnudez, pero Hashirama se había centrado en su rostro. _

_Sus ojos negros volvieron a agrandarse, al encontrarse con esos mirada verde como el jade. Eran el claro reflejo de la madurez y al mismo tiempo de la inocencia, una inocencia que nadie en ese mundo tenía por la guerra, ni siquiera los niños._

_-¿quién eres?_

_Hasta su voz tenía un timbre tranquilo y confuso, relajado pero firme._

_Impresionado, por acto reflejo se dedicó a analizar el resto de su figura en profundidad. _

_Su cuerpo como el de una mujer joven, estaba dotado de unos senos perfectos. Ni exagerados, como el de las mujeres con las que se había acostado, ni pequeños. Simplemente el tamaño perfecto. Su piel era blanca y recordando su tacto cuando la había tocado, suave y apetecible. Su cabellera verde brillante y resplandeciente. Su intimidad… … …sonrojado, pero que para nada apartaba sus ojos de ahí… … …virgen, a la espera de ser invadida. Curioso, volvió su vista hasta sus senos, donde tuvo una fuerte atracción de tocarlos y comprobar su textura._

_La joven extrañada de que tanto aquel hombre que la observaba con especial atención, y el que estaba de pie que había girado la cabeza con el color rojo en la cara, solo pudo mirarse a sí misma y ver porqué se comportaban así._

_Al advertir su desnudez, una desnudez propias de mujer, dio un respingo y…_

_-¡DEJA DE MIRARME, DEGENERADO! –mientras con una mano se tapaba, con la otra le dio una tremenda bofetada a aquel pelinegro, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia._

_Tobirama se quedó ahora estático, ni que hablar de Hashirama que cuando la vio, tenía la sorpresa encima de que aquella joven tuviera semejante fuerza bruta y conciencia de su estado._

_Más asombrado, se fijó en cómo con sus brazos trataba de taparse y un lindo sonrojo adornaban sus mejillas infladas._

_Sonrió con ternura._

_-Tobirama ve a buscar algo de ropa para ella. –mientras se sacaba su armadura roja._

_-ah, vale._

_Cuando el hermano menor no estuvo alrededor, fue cuando Hashirama se había quitado su camiseta oscura para ponérsela a aquella joven que se giró a verlo con confusión, vislumbrando en su rostro bondad y comprensión, por lo que agachó la cabeza para murmurar._

_-gracias… _

_-no te preocupes. Perdona tú por haberte mirado cómo lo hice. No estoy acostumbrado a que haya gente como tú._

_-… -la joven alzó la cabeza para encararlo- ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué hago aquí?_

_-me llamo Senjuu Hashirama y líder de mi clan. Yo te he creado a partir de mi sangre y de varios elementos de la naturaleza._

_-¿creada? –su cabeza se volvió como un remolino, ¿creada? ¿Creada?_

_-quizás no seas como el resto de nosotros, pero me he ocupado de que tu constitución sea humana, aunque no del todo._

_¡Era diferente!_

_Agachó la cabeza donde comenzó a sollozar. _

_Era diferente, era un bicho raro entre la especie humana._

_¿Por qué la había creado?_

_¿Para ser el objetivo de burla de los demás?_

_-oye, ¿qué te pasa? –inquirió preocupado._

_¿Para ser señalada?_

_¿Para cuchichear a sus espaldas de que ella no era como los demás?_

_Muchas emociones acabaron por abrumarla. Un poder desconocido, parecía rodearla. Su cabeza solo pensaba lo negativo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿No era una creación? ¿Qué era esa sensación que parecía explotarle la cabeza?_

_-¡PARA YA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas como si así pudiera librarse de eso que la martilleaba._

_Un grito del que saldría todo su poder como una gran bomba, capaz de sacudir la tierra entera._

_.-._

_El inesperado seísmo, hizo que los Uchihas desde su guarida se sujetaran a lo más cercano que tenían para no caer._

_-¡hermano! –gritó un pelinegro de coleta, saliendo al exterior, donde Uchiha Madara estaba en lo alto de una roca contemplando el horizonte- ¿qué ha pasado?_

_-no lo sé. –contestó con una grave seriedad, intentado disimular su preocupación. _

_Aquel terremoto había sido de gran magnitud y dudaba que fuera obra de sus rivales, los Senjuus. Pero también, ¿obra de la madre naturaleza…? Si por esa zona no abundaban los terremotos. ¿Sería la típica excepción que confirmaba la regla?_

_-avisa al clan, nos trasladaremos a otro lugar más seguro. –si se trataba de una excepción, no podía correr el riesgo de que viniera otro terremoto y perder a más camaradas Uchihas. Además, así aprovecharía para seguir entrenándose con su querido hermano pequeño y derrotar al odioso de Hashirama._

.-.

_Kaede respiraba agitadamente después de haber gritado con todo lo que sus pulmones le habían dado. Su cabeza estaba más calmada, pero cuando vio con sus ojos lo que la rodeaba, se quedó aterrorizada. Todo parecía haber desaparecido como si hubiera explotado una bomba de C4. Aquel hombre moreno, se encontraba protegido por una barrera invisible, pero ligeramente herido._

_-¡hermano! –unos pasos corrían hasta el lugar. _

_El otro hombre de cabellos blancos, también estaba algo herido, aunque no tanto como el pelinegro, y venía acompañado de otros hombres que lucían preocupados por aquel hombre._

_La barrera de Hashirama desapareció y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, denotando un claro agotamiento._

_-Hashirama-sama, ¿estáis bien? ¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó uno de sus subordinados._

_Tobirama quién no necesitaba respuestas, solo pudo voltear su cabeza hacia la joven, acusándola con la mirada._

_Kaede se quedó aterrorizada._

_Ella…_

_¿Ella había hecho?_

_Tembló sin remedio._

_¿Ella era un peligro?_

_¿Era un ser creado y un peligro para la sociedad?_

_-yo… yo… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… -comenzando a sollozar, tapando sus ojos con sus manos- lo siento… lo siento… -repentinamente unos brazos y un cuerpo la envolvieron en un gesto de confort y seguridad._

_Sorprendida, solo pudo quitar sus manos y observar cómo ese hombre moreno, que había resultado más herido que los otros, la abrazaba cariñosamente y la acunaba contra él._

_-no llores. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –separándola para mirarla con dulzura y sin ningún atisbo de acusación._

_-yo…_

_-estás viva. –finalizó él- estás viva y eso es lo que cuenta. –cogiéndole las manos- yo te ayudaré a integrarte a la sociedad y al final nadie se dará cuenta de tus raíces. Esto quedará en secreto. –clamó más hacia su hermano y sus subordinados como orden- no quiero que la chica se sienta señalada ni humillada, de lo contrario, responderá ante mí._

_Ver esa amabilidad, ver cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer con ella, la hizo sentirse tranquila y regresar a ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba._

_-gracias. –murmuró la joven con una amplia sonrisa._

_Y Hashirama quedó nuevamente prendado de esa sonrisa. Por inercia, le acarició uno de sus mechones verdes, a medida que volvía a corresponder a ese abrazo sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, contento y dichoso._

_-tendrás que buscarte un nombre, ahora que eres uno de los nuestros._

_-Kaede… -y lo dijo con tanta emoción que su corazón fue como si diera saltitos._

.-.

_Días después, Hashirama contemplaba a Kaede, como gracias a la personalidad natural de la joven se había integrado en los suyos, sin su ayuda. Corría feliz. Hacía reír a sus camaradas. Consolaba a las mujeres viudas. Prestaba su ayuda. Sus ojos, a pesar de ver tantas lágrimas, a pesar de ser creada, seguían siendo puros e inocentes. El contraste de todas aquellas mujeres, donde en ocasiones se hacían la pregunta de si verdaderamente tenía veinticinco años._

_Era una joven única en esos tiempos de guerra._

_La guerra…_

_Recordó a Madara y cómo no había hecho ningún movimiento, desde que había creado a Kaede. _

_Le inquietaba eso._

_-neh primo, ¿te pasa algo?_

_Hashirama alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con Kaede. _

_Desde que habían acordado su nombre y el resto de sus datos personales, Kaede se había puesto insistente, en que debían ser parientes. Después de todo, parte de su sangre, fluía por aquel cuerpo hermoso. _

_Ella en un principio, había decretado que tendrían que ser hermanos, ya que por la edad, no podrían ser padre e hija. Hashirama lo había negado de inmediato. Ser hermanos, tratarla igual que a Tobirama, era impedir que en un futuro cuando todo terminara, pudiera tratarla como mujer y comprometerse. Por eso, siendo primos, no sería tan escandaloso. _

_Ya había oído rumores de ello, de un enlace entre primos del clan Hyuuga, y la gente al hablarlo no parecía escandalizarse, sino tomarlo como algo natural. Por eso, le había dicho que eran primos, con la excusa de que así despertarían menos sospechas sobre su brusca aparición ante el resto de los Senjuus._

_-solo es Uchiha Madara. –confesó, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Aprovechaba cualquier cercanía suya para tocarla. Quería que a ella le agradara esos actos y le viera también como un hombre._

_-quizás ha comprendido que lo que pasa está mal._

_Hashirama soltó una pequeña risa ante su ingenuidad._

_-eso es algo imposible en Uchiha Madara. Seguro que estará planeando algo contra mí. –apartando su mano, para mirarla fijamente con un hondo suspiro- ¿quieres ir?_

_-¿eh? –sin entender sus palabras._

_-infiltrarte entre los Uchihas y ver qué pretenden y lo que planean._

_-¿yo? –inquirió entre incrédula y emocionada de que le asignaran por fin una misión importante._

_-siempre andas pidiendo que quieres cooperar con nosotros. Aplicar lo que te enseñé para poder ayudarnos. El trabajo de infiltración es perfecto para ti. Eres muy inteligente y te quedas enseguida con cualquier detalle, por mínimo que sea._

_-gracias, gracias. –respondió emocionada, mientras saltaba hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza- gracias, muchas gracias._

_Hashirama sonrió con dulzura correspondiendo a ese abrazo. _

_Le disgustaba mandarla de misiones ninja porque temía que algo malo le sucediera. Pero conseguir un abrazo y ganarse su afecto, podrían suponer un avance en la relación de confianza, que pasaría a amor cuando todo terminara._

_-ya sabes que haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír. –murmuró con sus labios sobre su cabello. _

.-.

Ella era tan alegre, tan pura, tan inocente, que el haberla enviado hizo que el maldito Madara, no supo ni le entirsaba cómo, la había ensuciado y encantado.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que su muerte había sido culpa suya, un peso muy grande que había estado cargando durante aquellos largos años.

Quería evitar que ellas volvieran a caer en semejante desgracia. Pero cuando una Haruno como Kaede nacía, un Uchiha aparecía en su vida, encantándola al instante. Era algo que le enervaba y que le hacía recordar cuando había visto muy juntos a Kaede y a Madara. Ella solo pendiente de Madara. Preocupándose por Madara. Pidiéndole la tregua por Madara. Ocupándose de Madara. ¡Siempre, Madara! ¡Todo, Madara! Mientras que él, era alguien invisible sin tener en cuenta, dejándolo solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Extrañamente, vio como las paredes comenzaban a distorsionarse y a dar vueltas. Cuando todo se detuvo, Naruto se encontró con Madara y a varias personas con aquel uniforme Akatsuki. Entre ellos, estaba el usuario del Rinnengan con aquella mujer de cabellos azules, y hasta el propio Sasuke que no se dignaba a mirarlo, pero que en su rostro se leía el claro desinterés.

Por unos momentos, Sasuke lo miró. Casi podía apreciar una combinación extraña de sentimientos: rencor, ira, pena, tristeza, rabia, gozo… Pero después, volteó su mirada y se encaminó silencioso, fuera del lugar.

-adelante, Pein. –dijo Madara, una vez que Sasuke hubo abandonado por completo la instancia.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, así como el grupo de Taka, cuando aquella figura tétrica de piedra aparecía como obra divina.

El poder de los ochos Bijuus capturados parecían rondar alrededor de su cuerpo muerto, gritando de rabia y pena, como fantasmas que parecían reclamarlo y luchar contra él para destruirle.

-comencemos.

Entonces Hashirama supo, que ya nunca podría volver a ver la luz del sol ni la sonrisa de su adorada Kaede.

-Kaede… -susurró su nombre, antes de empezar a gritar de dolor al sentir la técnica contra sus piel y su alma.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Llovía. Afuera llovía.

Algo muy normal en la ciudad de Amegakure.

Pero ese día lo veía más negro y gris de lo habitual. ¿Sería por lo sabido tras hablar con Hashirama?

Acariciando el cristal de la ventana, Sakura lo notó frío, frío como el corazón de un Uchiha donde las palabras _amar_ y _querer_ no estaban dentro de su diccionario, ni en sus sentidos.

Su reflejo era extraño. No estaba deprimida, pero tampoco alegre. No estaba confusa, pero tampoco clara. Lo único que seguía firme era su amor por Sasuke. Bajó sus ojos. Ella lo seguiría amando con toda su alma, y él, aunque nunca pronunciase esas palabras tan profundas, tenía el alivio de saber que para Sasuke-kun era algo más que _su chica_.

No debería preocuparse por el amor del Uchiha. Él lo demostraría a su manera y no cursi como ella.

_¿Y qué pasa con ese deber del que nos habló Hashirama? Piensa… recuerda… si hubiera sido Ino o Hinata, Sasuke-kun habría ido a por ellas… además que tienen mejor cuerpo que tú y son mucho más hermosas…_

¡Pero yo le _gusto_!

Así que no digas eso, por favor. Prefiero ignorarlo y pensar en la suerte de que mi familia haya sido la destinada a un Uchiha.

_Ahh, me das la razón, entonces._

… … …sé que es malo y egoísta por pensar así. Pero Sasuke-kun lo es todo para mí y de verdad, no quiero tener dudas, ni pensar en cosas que peligren nuestra relación. Me he propuesto estar a su altura y así haré. Pensar en el futuro.

_Cegándote de la realidad. Vaya madurez la tuya, guapa._

… … …lo sabía… sabía que así no maduraría. Que ignorando la realidad, no progresaría como persona. Pero tampoco progresaría sino tenía a Sasuke-kun a su lado. Era su razón para vivir. Le gustaba, ¿no? Pues ya estaba. Punto.

Escuchó como alguien tomaba el picaporte, mirando el reflejo de la ventana, Sakura vio al chico de sus sueños entrar con rostro calmado e inexpresivo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –girándose con gesto aliviador de tenerlo de regreso. Con él aquí, podría olvidarse de su martirio y centrarse en su relación como tenía que ser.

El Uchiha le dirigió una rápida mirada, y después comenzó a quitarse la katana Kusanagi.

-¿ya estás mejor? –le preguntó.

Sakura se sobresaltó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Por lo visto, parecía que Sasuke-kun había descubierto que ella les había espiado y por consiguiente, la consecuencia al saber que su maestra había muerto.

-sí. –contestó, imitando la timidez de Hinata.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, y tras dejar su katana sobre la mesita, sacó uno de los pergaminos con el sello Uchiha, que había aprovechado para recoger en su ida por la frontera de Konoha, donde su clan había tenido su base secreta.

-van a empezar con _esa_ técnica que destruirá tanto al Kyuubi como a _Naruto._

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y si pudiera, agachó más la cabeza, un acto demasiado perceptible para el joven, que apretó el pergamino Uchiha con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Naruto iba a desaparecer. A pesar de saber que estaba muerto y que era un farsante el que siempre había estado con ellos, no podía evitar sentir lástima por el verdadero Naruto. Había muerto nada más nacer. Un hombre se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Quizás el verdadero Naruto, si viviera, sería como el que Hashirama les había hecho creer. Travieso, risueño, alegre, alborotador.

Que su cuerpo desapareciera, era como si Naruto volviera a morir y eso la frustraba. Todo por culpa de Hashirama y su obsesión por ella, por su antepasada y por sus predecesoras.

-yo… voy a dar una vuelta… -tenía la necesidad de estar sola, para lamentar la muerte de Naruto, donde de alguna manera se sentía culpable.

-no salgas. –ordenó Sasuke sin mirarla, con su flequillo tapado- ahora están con una técnica donde al mínimo despiste, significaría la liberación del Kyuubi y de ese _Naruto_.

-ah… –contestó sintiéndose como una tonta y egoísta. Con tal de liberarse de esos pensamientos, Sakura había optado que con el aire fresco dándole en la cara con esas gotas frías, la despejarían y volver a ser la de siempre. Pero con esa técnica efectuándose, ella tendía que estar encerrada en la habitación por las razones que Sasuke había dicho- ¿y dónde has estado estos días?

-por ahí. –respondió escueto, mientras abría el pergamino Uchiha desvelando algunas técnicas que no tenía conocimiento.

-claro. –murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Recuerda Sakura, a Sasuke solo le gustas, te considera algo más que su chica, pero solo le gustas, y no por eso, se va a abrir ante ti y contarte a dónde va y con quién._

_Ingenua._

_Hashirama tiene razón._

-… -¿tendría toda la razón?- neh, Sasuke-kun. –el Uchiha la miró de reojo- quiero que me digas algo y sé sincero. –Sasuke centró toda su atención hacia la Haruno- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tres años cuando te fuiste?

-ahh. -¿cómo olvidarlo? Aquella confesión clara y cargada de lágrimas, había estado grabada en su mente, martilleándole una y otra vez, recordando lo insensible que había sido después al rechazarla…

-sigo sintiendo lo mismo, incluso más fuerte, y quiero saber si tú también me amas.

-… -Sasuke cerró el pergamino. Lo dejó sobre la mesita y avanzó hacia ella, hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial- creí haberte dicho el otro día que me gustabas.

Sakura asintió para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke había vuelto a emplear esa palabra poco profunda. Le disgustaba saber que Hashirama llevaba razón. Él no la amaba, solo le gustaba.

-entonces, también estás conmigo como deber a tu familia. –no pudo evitar murmurar.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Hashirama.

-¿has ido a verle, a pesar de que Madara te dijo que no fueras?

-¡ya he dicho que no necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer! –exclamó rabiosa.

-porque seguramente Madara sabría que ibas a volver a tener dudas innecesarias. –suspirando con pesadez. Si él se hubiera imaginado qué Sakura se pondría así, la habría encerrado en la habitación con llave para mayor seguridad- ¿qué te dijo ese tipo?

-ya no importa. –había metido la pata al confesar qué había estado con Hashirama, corrección, con Naruto. Pero ella ya era mayorcita para decidir lo que quería y lo que no quería hacer. Ni Madara-sama, ni Sasuke-kun, tendrían poder en sus decisiones, solo ella misma.

-sí me importa. ¿Qué te dijo? –exigió saber.

-he dicho que ya no importa. Si esa es la verdad, pues quiero ignorarla. Estamos juntos, yo te amo, yo te _gusto_. Ya está.

-… -Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Estaba claro que ese tipo, aún a poco de morir, tendría que sembrar la duda en Sakura- creo que todo entre nosotros había quedado claro, para que te creyeras sus tonterías.

-pero si es verdad. –insistía, aunque no sabía por qué, quizás porque necesitaba sacar esa espinita que le molestaba, que necesitaba decírselo- sé que solo te fijaste en mí porque soy una Haruno. Porque Madara-sama se fijó en una Haruno. Si Madara-sama tuviera ese destino con una Yamanaka o con una Hyuuga, buscarías a Ino o a Hinata y las llevarías contigo.

-…

-además eso tiene lógica. Ino es guapa y tiene clase. Hinata también es guapa y viene de un clan de gran prestigio. Yo en cambio, no tengo nada y mi familia es de clase baja. Por eso, solo estás conmigo por un destino cometido hace años y por deber con tu familia. –callándose unos segundos- igual hizo tu padre y tu hermano.

-…

-no quiero ofender a tu madre o a mi prima, pero por la historia, no hay tanta diferencia entre nosotras. –empezando a hablar con demasiada rapidez. Cuando Sasuke se quedaba mucho tiempo callado, la ponía más nerviosa y a parlotear cosas sin sentido- Además que todo encaja. Por eso, vinisteis por nosotras tras saber la historia. Os sentisteis en la necesidad y por eso, solo os gustamos. –tras sacarlo al aire, Sakura se sintió mejor, pero al instante, culpable. Había hablado de más, estaba dejándole en claro que dudaba de él, y hasta de la propia relación entre sus padres y de su hermano con su prima. Pero era así. Nunca escuchó un _te amo o un te quiero_, en la historia de Madara y mucho menos por parte de Sasuke.

-…

Sasuke la miraba fijamente. Estaba completamente inexpresivo.

Sin decir nada, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sakura lo vio y se sintió desgraciada.

-lo siento. –solo atinó a decir sin moverse del sitio, provocando que Sasuke se detuviera ante la puerta- es solo que esto entre nosotros no funciona. Tú hablaste claro de que te gusto, es verdad. Pero, quizás porque soy una sentimental que espero que me digas que _también te amo _o _te quiero._ Además, cada vez que me miro al espejo, me pregunto cuando me convertiré en una mujer de verdad. Veo a Hinata, a Ino, a Tenten, a Temari, a todas las kunoichis, y ellas o tienen un buen cuerpo o son de familias prestigiosas. Yo no tengo renombre ni un cuerpo fantástico, por eso que tengo tantas dudas ahora. –explicó, intentando aclarar las cosas- Quiero ser la mujer indicada para ti. Pero no sé cómo, si mis defectos me abruman. –suspirando para comprender- Parece que yo soy el problema de que esta relación no vaya como debiera.

-…

Suspiró.

Eso fue lo que Sakura escuchó, así como un _clic _que la confundió. Levantando la cabeza, se encontró Sasuke aún parado frente a la puerta y responsable de haberla cerrado con seguro.

Acto seguido, se volteó para apoyarse en ella y cruzarse de brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa rara.

Extraño.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿A qué venía?

Sus pies caminaron hasta él con la confusión pintada en la cara.

-¿por qué…?

El resto de las palabras murieron al sentir como su mano era sujeta con firmeza, arrastrándola hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke, quedando roja por la cercanía recibida.

-¿qué…? –sus labios fueron silenciados cuando el dedo del Uchiha se posó sobre ellos.

Lentamente y con suavidad, sacó ese dedo de sus labios, pasándolo a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos del Uchiha no perdían detalle del rostro de la Haruno. Nerviosa, confusa, colorada, emocionada.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo su rostro, observando lo que tenía delante, fijándose en cómo los labios de la chica estaban entreabiertos como si estuviera a la espera de los suyos.

Sasuke no vacilaba, estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo bien, iba a hacer que Sakura viera magia en ese cuarto.

Llevó la mano que estaba sobre la mejilla hasta su nuca, mientras que con la otra se ocupaba de rodear su pequeña cintura, arrimándola más a él.

Fueron centímetros los que lo separaban. Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa y emocionada. Sasuke iba a… él iba a… de verdad iba…

Sasuke la vio una vez más, y con sus labios acarició los suyos en un roce delicado.

Una chispa eléctrica fue lo que ambos sintieron ante su primer contacto.

Sasuke se encargó de besar el labio inferior de la chica.

Un estremecimiento por parte de ella, deseo por parte de él.

Y finalmente, ambos cerraron los ojos y sus labios volvieron a entrar en contacto, en un beso tierno y deseado.

Sakura le rodeó del cuello con sus brazos, mientras que Sasuke enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos rosas, sintiendo su textura suave y sedosa.

El sabor a cerezas de la boca de Sakura, hizo que usara su lengua para invadir más su cavidad. Una cavidad que Sakura le había dado la bienvenida al abrir sus labios y chocar ambas lenguas, en un gemido que había arrancado a ambos desde sus gargantas.

Llevados por el éxtasis que ese beso les estaba produciendo, Sasuke se giró, apoyando a Sakura contra la puerta cerrada, mientras interiormente agradecía a su hermano de que su habitación tuviera seguro. Aunque con aquella técnica que les llevaría horas, quizás días, nadie se aventuraría a entrar sin permiso, no quería correr riesgos y que les interrumpieran.

Si Sakura tenía dudas, él se las iba a sacar con actos afectuosos.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionase tan rápido al acto carnal y necesitara más contacto con aquel cuerpo femenino. Sus intenciones eran las de demostrarle sus sentimientos por ella, mediante un beso y un abrazo. Pero claro, no había contado que cuando había unido sus labios con los suyos, tuviera la necesidad de explorar aquella anatomía femenina y comprobar con su propio cuerpo las medidas de Sakura.

Apoyándola más contra la puerta, Sasuke dejó todo su peso contra el cuerpo de Sakura, aplastándola.

-Sasuke-kun… -gimió al sentir el cordón de su cinturón presionando contra su vientre, enloqueciendo su mente y mandando ideas algo pervertidas.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a delinear su figura en movimientos lentos y tortuosos, donde Sakura se sentía sudorosa, extasiada y caliente. El Uchiha no había parado de besarla, a lo que ella respondía cómo podía. Era su primer beso, y bendito los dioses que no daba muestras de hacerlo mal. Solo se dejaba llevar a través de lo que hacía el Uchiha cuando acariciaba sus labios y tocaba su lengua con la suya, enroscándola en un movimiento que la cosquilleaba por dentro.

Ella simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Algo que Sasuke también hacía, ya que para él aquello era también terreno desconocido. Su primer beso… … …el de _Naruto_, no contaba ya que había sido una unión de labios accidental… … …se lo estaba dando a Sakura y que no supo cómo, que lo había llevado a un alto nivel, como si fuera un experto a la hora de besar. Quizás porque era Uchiha y los Uchihas aprendían demasiado rápido y que tiempo más adelante, se convertían en expertos en el tema.

Pues bien, él en apenas dos segundos, se había vuelto en un maestro a la hora de besar.

Orgullo para sí mismo, que no podía evitar sonreír de lado con sus labios pegados a los de la Haruno, solo liberándolos para cambiar la posición.

Recorriendo su figura con sus manos en un ritmo lento y despacito, se encontró con la impaciencia de Sakura, que respiraba entrecortadamente, pegándose a él de tal manera, que sin darse cuenta con una de sus piernas rozó su miembro erecto.

Caliente.

El ambiente se caldeaba más.

Contagiada por el aire lujurioso que empezaba a impregnar aquella habitación con sus gemidos, callados por sus bocas, y sus roces inconscientes pero que llamaba más a la pasión, Sakura empezó a imitar a Sasuke y a recorrer con sus manos el torso del chico. La camisa blanca entreabierta que portaba y de fácil bajar, gracias a la cremallera, permitió a la Haruno meter sus extremidades superiores y acariciar sin obstáculos sus músculos bien trabajados.

Sasuke soltó un gemido ronco y su piel se calentó como su boca cuando expulsaba el katon. Sakura frotaba sus manos sobre su piel blanca, como si lo estuviera esculpiendo. Podía sentir la maravilla y el asombro a través de sus labios, cuando notaba sus músculos pronunciados.

¡Je!

Arrogante y vanidoso, Sasuke decidió que era su turno de explorar más de cerca el cuerpo de la chica.

Mientras que ella, subía sus manos hasta sus hombros para quitar aquella prenda molestosa, Sasuke se ocupó de sacarle aquel faldón.

Separándose unos segundos, para que ambas prendas cayeran, Sakura se permitió observar entre sonrojada y entrecortada, lo que los años habían hecho con el cuerpo de Sasuke. Ya a los doce años tenía un cuerpo de infarto, que ahora…

¡Shannaro!

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a su pecho y darle un corto beso a ese torso perfecto. Sasuke le sacaba cabeza y media, por lo que tras notar como se estremecía, alzó la cabeza y volver en busca de sus labios adictivos.

Unos labios que la recibieron sin réplicas.

Tras quitarle el faldón rosa de la Haruno, Sasuke se apegó del todo a la chica, como si quisiera aplanarla. Colocando una pierna entre las de la chica, Sakura gimió en protesta. Aquel cinturón grueso empezaba a incomodarla, y a seguir pensando en cosas más perversas que un libro de Icha Icha. Dejando su pecho tranquilo, Sakura llevó sus manos hasta ese cinturón y sacárselo de un tirón, sintiendo como el faldón azul también caía en el proceso, quedando solo en pantalones.

Libre de ello, Sakura retornó a lo que hacía con más calma, aunque fuera entre comillas.

Otra incomodidad, aunque esta caliente y blanda y dura, empezó a frotarse contra su muslo.

Sakura rompió el beso, intentando que el escándalo no fastidiara lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke que solo dejaba que sus instintos lo guiaran, repartió besos por su cuello y hombro, mientras que Sakura echaba un vistazo a esa parte baja grande y caliente, a través de los pantalones negros del Uchiha. Pensar en su tamaño y que sería para ella, una humedad acudió a su intimidad y que seguro que Sasuke la sentiría a través de su rodilla al presionar contra ella.

¡Shannaro!

Aquello estaba calentándose de más.

Pero, ¿y qué?

Eran jóvenes y ella había estado esperándolo durante largos, prohibiéndose de todo contacto con el sexo masculino. Quería que su primera vez, ya fuera de un beso, un abrazo, un roce íntimo o un acto sexual, fueran solo para él.

Volvió a colgarse de su cuello y retornar a ese beso que tanto le gustaba. Desconocía si Sasuke había tenido experiencias con otras chicas… no quiso pensar en la pelirroja de Karin, que de seguro que le invadiría la rabia y estropear ese momento… pero si no las había tenido, por Jashin que sabía cómo besar y cómo derretirla en sus brazos.

Sasuke-kun era simplemente fantástico y maravilloso.

Por todos los dioses que Sasuke se sentía fuera de sí.

Si el besarla, le provocaba una necesidad carnal urgente, el tocarla más íntimamente, lo urgía a bajarle esos shorts tan cortos y embestirla de una estocada.

Pero, ¿cómo iba hacer eso siendo la primera vez de ambos?

Era la pasión desenfrenada que los llevaba a comportarse como adolescentes que solo piensan en el sexo como medio de vida.

Calma. Calma.

Sakura estaría a tu lado para siempre.

Había tiempo para hacerlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Con grandes dificultades e hiperventilando como ella, se separó lo necesario, así como retirar su pierna de su muslo y dejar de rozar su miembro contra su carne.

Al verla, se la encontró doblemente hermosa con ese sonrojo pintado en su cara; su confusión, rabia y anhelo en que continuara; su inocencia en esos ojos cegados por el deseo y la lujuria.

Esa extraña mezcla hizo que su interior bullera y querer tomarla por las caderas y…

Calma.

Se repitió cerrando los ojos.

Había tiempo.

Tenían tiempo para descubrirse.

Sakura no entendía nada.

¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Por qué parecía estar luchando consigo mismo? ¿Acaso no quería continuar?

-Sasuke-kun…

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle, recibió una sorpresa cuando sin avisarla y sin decir nada, la cargó en brazos, empezando a andar hasta la cama.

Atónita y emocionada, a la mente de Sakura le vinieron esos cuentos que había leído cuando era niña. Después de que los protagonistas se hubieran casado, antes de entrar a su nueva casa, el hombre la cargaba, por lo que así se sentía Sakura, como una recién casada y casada con el hombre que desde niña había amado.

¡Por dios que bobadas pensaba ahora!

Antes de depositarla sobre la cama, Sasuke le besó la frente con una ternura que Sakura jamás creyó que podía tener y que la hizo llorar de emoción.

¡Tonta!

¡No llores ahora!

Tras acostarla en la cama, Sasuke se colocó encima suya, mirándola con fijeza.

Avergonzada de sus lágrimas, Sakura las retiró con el dorso de la mano. No quería que Sasuke viera lo estúpida que era por llorar por algo tan infantil.

¡Vamos, Sakura!

Que lo iban llevando bien… demasiado bien, para estropearlo por unas lágrimas rebeldes.

-… -Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos momentos, para después abrirlos y observarla con seriedad- Sakura… -su nombre dicho con ese tan grave y profundo le produjo un cosquilleo en su interior- antes de continuar, quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro.

¿Antes de continuar?

Sakura tragó saliva, así como ponerse como un tomate.

Aquella frase era demasiado insinuante viniendo de Sasuke-kun.

-"Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes…"

Sakura parpadeó confusa. ¿A qué venía esa frase que parecía la parte de un sumario de la historia entre su clan y su familia? (NA: como que lo es XD)

-… -serio, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, Sasuke fue descendiendo su rostro.

Sakura pensó que la iba a volver a besar, pero a mitad de camino, Sasuke desvió sus labios hacia su oído.

-"…por nuestra personalidad, es que solo lo decimos en privado y a la chica que nos gusta, _te amo."_

Sakura agrandó los ojos como platos ante esa confesión mezclada en un tierno susurro. Se enfocó inmediatamente en él, confusa, incrédula. Lo único que obtuvo fue la unión de sus labios en un corto beso pero dulce…

¿Dulce?

¿Sasuke-kun besándola dulcemente?

¿Diciéndole que la _ama_?

-y si crees que esto lo hago por deber con mi familia, estás completamente equivocada. –comentó esta vez con una seriedad que reflejaba la molestia- lo que siento por ti, es desde mucho antes de saber la verdad y de que hiciéramos equipo.

-¿cómo? –no pudo evitar pronunciar.

¿Estaba insinuándole que desde que era fan suya, él ya estaba enamorado de ella?

-… -en contra de su personalidad molesta, Sasuke fue capaz de levantar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla con un cuidado que le provocaría un infarto, al verlo actuar con tantas emociones contradictorias- simplemente me gusta cuando sonríes con esa inocencia que me atrae. Además eres tierna, dulce y cariñosa, pero cuando te portabas tan egoístamente y perdías todos esos encantos, me disgustaba tanto que por eso te despreciaba.

Sakura estaba asombrada.

¿Sasuke-kun se le estaba declarando abiertamente; formulaba más de tres frases seguidas; le acariciaba la mejilla; y la había amado desde que eran niños?

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, que Sasuke no tardó en retirar con una mueca de disgusto.

-odio verte llorar porque siempre soy el causante de ello. –volviendo a besarle la frente con delicadeza- igual que hace tres años. Tú nunca entendiste que si no te llevé conmigo, fue por tu bien. Aquella nueva vida que había elegido, estaría llena de enemigos capaces de apuñalarme por la espalda como Kabuto. No quería darte esa vida, cuando no tenía el poder suficiente.

-Sasuke-kun…

-y aunque lo tuviera, yo ya estaba condenado a ser uno de los más buscados. Pero no me importaba, solo el vengarme de Itachi y después, lo que fuera. –la caricia regresó a su mejilla- aunque tenía una pequeña esperanza de regresar a tu lado. No pensé en que no sería nada fácil. Agradezco a Madara por contarme la historia y dejarme quedar aquí, e insistiéndome para ir a buscarte.

Pero entonces, su relación era porque ella era una Haruno. Hubiera dicho lo mismo a una Hyuuga, a una Yamanaka, hasta a una Inuzuka.

-¡te equivocas! –el rostro descompuesto de Sakura eran como un libro abierto para Sasuke que intuía su inquietud y que ahora su rostro era firme y sincero- yo fui el que se aprovechó de la historia de Madara para ir a buscarte. Si hubiera sido con otra, ten por seguro que me la habría sudado. Lo que yo siento por ti no tiene nada que ver porque seas Haruno y yo Uchiha. _Te amo_, _te quiero _y eso es algo que viene de antes. Y eso va también por mi padre, por mi hermano y por Madara. Así que te aconsejo que la próxima vez que dudes del gusto de un Uchiha, no lo hagas en presencia de uno, porque resulta ofensivo.

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron reír inevitablemente, así como una emoción trascendental.

Él la amaba.

Él la quería por ser ella misma.

-yo también te quiero desde la primera vez que te conocí. Te he amado desde entonces y te amaré para siempre, Uchiha Sasuke.

-eso ya lo sé. –comentó arrogantemente.

Sakura volvió a sonreír. De verdad que los Uchihas eran orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también los más necesitados de cariño y los que en la intimidad sueltan esas palabras tan afectivas que te hacen estremecer hasta los pies.

La mirada arrogante de Sasuke pasó a una más grave y decidida.

-ahora que todo está aclarado, continuemos donde lo dejamos.

Sus labios descendieron hasta los suyos, besándola esta vez de manera lenta y dulce, mientras que una de sus manos se ocupaba de bajar la cremallera de la camisa rosa que usaba. Sakura le ayudó en su labor al sacársela.

La Haruno quedó con el pecho al aire. Sasuke miró sus senos con gran interés para darle un delicado roce con sus labios.

-Sasuke-kun… -sentirlo tan dulce, tan cuidadoso, era algo nuevo como estimulante.

El Uchiha volvió a mirar esos pechos, la primera vez que los veía. Nunca había sido un tema que le interesara, estaba tan ocupado con la venganza, que no se comportaba como el Uzumaki cuando iban a las termas después de una dura misión y con deseos de espiar el baño femenino. Pero viendo el de Sakura, teniéndola bajo suya, para él, tuvo locos deseos de utilizar su boca y su lengua en esos pechos perfectos. Pasó los nudillos por aquellos dos valles. El cuerpo de Sakura subía y bajaba erráticamente. Sus pezones se pusieron duros a su contacto.

Sonrió y regresó de nuevo a sus labios, abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo sus pechos aplastados contra su tronco. Sus sexos, a través de sus pantalones se rozaron. Su erección clamaba liberación y el sexo de Sakura ser atendido.

Sentir aquel roce, aquella virilidad rozando contra su intimidad, hizo que Sakura se abriera de piernas, liberó una de las manos que se encargaba de sujetar al Uchiha por el cuello, para no perder el equilibrio para bajarla hasta su propia cadera y frotarse para liberar esa sensación que la quemaba por dentro.

Rápidamente, y gruñendo molesto en su boca, sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya, apartándola y sustituyéndola para acariciar su sexo tan húmedo como necesitado.

Sakura jadeó cuando Sasuke con su mano aún acariciándole en ese lugar, había empezado a frotarse contra ella con tal fuerza, como si la estuviera penetrando, provocando más excitación donde su mente estaba completamente nublada.

-no quiero que te duela. –lo escuchó susurrar.

Estuvieron así, no sé cuánto para ambos, pero Sakura lo gozaba y estaba segura que Sasuke también, ya que gruñía de satisfacción. Pero era momento de disfrutarlo sin ninguna barrera encima. Sentir esa unión tan pecaminosa como natural.

Sus caras rojas por la lujuria, parecían indicar que o lo hacían ya o explotarían.

Fue Sasuke el que empezó a sacarse su propio pantalón en un movimiento tan rápido, que al instante ya estaba bajándole también el de la chica, quedando por fin desnudos como dios los había traído al mundo.

Sakura sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Su humedad estaba más que lista para recibirle. Lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo él lo mismo sobre sus caderas.

Era la primera vez para ambos.

A ella le dolería.

Él tendría que apartar su nerviosismo y mostrarse como lo había estado haciendo.

Posicionándose, empezó a meterlo lentamente. Sin embargo, vio como Sakura cerraba los ojos incómoda, cuando la mitad de su pene estaba en su interior.

-shh… -intentando tranquilizarla con suaves caricias y besos cortos sobre su rostro y hombro.

Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente, sacándolo por completo, metiéndolo cada vez un poco más. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien así, o lo hacía mal, pero no sabía de otra forma.

Sakura no podía creer que aquello doliera tanto. Se sentía tan húmeda que creía que podría recibirlo en su totalidad. Pero parecía que se había equivocado, a cada metida que Sasuke-kun le hacía, le dolía más y se apretaba a su espalda con fuerza, marcando sus uñas en ella. También sentía como sus paredes internas estrujaban aquella virilidad que había dado por supuesto que ya estaba ingresada por completo, pero ver cómo a cada momento ingresaba un poco más, la dejaba asombrada de que fuera algo tan grande.

Una virilidad tan grande, la de Sasuke-kun, que deseaba tenerlo en su interior cuanto antes, aunque le doliera como cualquier golpe dado por su maestra.

-Sasuke-kun… por favor…

-… -comprendió al instante. No necesitaba de más palabras para saber que ella quería que se la metiera de una vez, aunque sonase vulgarmente. La cogió de la cintura con más firmeza, tendría que hacerlo de una sola estocada- te quiero. –y lo hizo, la penetró por completo.

Sentir la emoción y el dolor, hizo que la penetración no le doliera tanto como esperaba. Lanzó un pequeño grito cuando sintió la molestia, sintió como había arañado la piel del Uchiha, sintió un líquido escurrirse por su entrepierna y manchar la sábana blanca, sintió su cuerpo siendo por fin el de una mujer.

Sasuke estaba quieto, a la espera que se acostumbrara a su intromisión, un detalle un tanto tierno que la hacía sonreír con dulzura.

-gracias. –apoyando su mejilla en el hueco de su cuello, cerrando los ojos- yo también te quiero, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, su miembro en el interior de Sakura, clamaba con que lo moviera. Resultaba doloroso para él permanecer en esa posición, pero por Sakura que se controlaría.

Si por él fuera, habría hecho de su primera vez algo más apasionante y hasta salvaje, pero era para demostrarle con toda sinceridad su amor para despejarla de dudas y que fuera una experiencia inolvidable, que Uchiha Sasuke se controlaba de no llevarla contra la pared más cercana y penetrarla una y otra vez con sus piernas colgando de su cintura.

Ya habría tiempo.

Lento y con dolor empezó a moverse con cuidado, acostumbrando su virilidad a ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo.

Cuando la sensación de dolor se evaporó para ser sustituido por el placer, Sakura empezó a moverse también, mientras de sus labios salía una y otra vez el nombre del Uchiha, pidiéndole más.

Poco a poco, Sasuke fue aumentando el ritmo, meter y sacar su miembro. Notar cómo Sakura estrechaba su intimidad a conciencia, lo volvía loco y más cuando la tenía con los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una forma tan sexi que lo hacía sentirse enormemente poderoso.

-Sakura… -gruñó su nombre entrecortadamente.

Drogado por esos labios rojos e hinchados, Sasuke se apoderó de ellos, sin detener sus movimientos. Sakura enlazó sus piernas sobre la cintura de Sasuke, mientras éste comenzaba a hacer estocadas rápidas y precisas. Necesitó el aire para poder gemir locamente y poder concentrarse, mientras que él lo hacía contra su cuello.

Aquel contacto lo había hecho tan profundo, que en sus cabezas ya habían olvidado que aquella era su primera vez.

El acto carnal era algo tan misterioso que cuando lo disfrutabas con la persona amada, te incitaba a hacerlo de una manera más rápida y a introducir más de aquel trozo de carne en ese agujero tan pequeño como preparado.

Estuvieron así, hasta que las estocadas de Sasuke se volvieron lentas, pero sin abandonar su precisión. Sakura creía que no podría más, cuando sintió una estocada que la alcanzó al orgasmo, notando como Sasuke-kun había llegado con ella.

Agitados, cansados, Sakura comenzó a respirar por la experiencia recibida.

¡Shannaro!

A ella nadie le había dicho que el sexo podría ser algo que… uff… vamos… sin palabras…

Girando los ojos, vio como Sasuke-kun se sacaba encima de ella, poniéndose bocarriba. Con su brazo se tapaba los ojos, mientras trataba de controlar su propia respiración.

Incluso para él había sido algo espectacular.

Poniéndose de lado, apoyó su mejilla y su mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

No tardó en tener su brazo rodeándola, apretándola con tanta posesión, como si temiera que aquello fuera un sueño o que se marchara corriendo.

-Sakura…

La joven alzó sus ojos, donde su otro brazo seguía tapando su mirada y parte de su rostro.

-espero que hayas entendido que esto para un Uchiha es algo demasiado íntimo y no debe ser contado por las buenas.

-¿hablas de la historia que Madara-sama nos contó?

-él habló cuando mi hermano y tu prima intimidaron. Pero en ningún momento habló de él mismo con tu antepasada.

-pensándolo bien. Ahí tienes razón. –Madara había dejado ese tema al aire, pasando página a otro asunto.

-¡Hn! –sonriendo sarcásticamente- de seguro que quiere guardarse sus relaciones sexuales con tu antepasada, para sí mismo. No lo culpo porque yo haría igual. –apartando un poco el brazo para verla con seducción.

-¿y qué quieres decir con eso?

-… -apartando del todo su brazo para sentarse en la cama, con Sakura a su lado- que él no quiere que otros sepan cómo era su mujer en la cama, porque sabe que se enamorarían sin remedio.

-¿uh?

-… -Sasuke sonrió- te vi atrevida, Sakura. Atrevida, sexi y hermosa. Y ahora te muestras inocente e ingenua. Ese es otro rasgo que nos atrae tanto a los Uchihas como a toda la población masculina.

¿En serio?

¿Hablaba en serio?

-… -cogiéndola del mentón, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y con sus celos a flote murmuró- pero tú ahora eres mía. Al primero que ose ponerte la mano encima, lo mataré, te lo juro.

Lo primero que tuvo Sakura fue la impresión por esa posesión declarada a la luz sin pudor alguno y dispuesto a cometer su amenaza sin vacilar.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, la Haruno apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y con su fuerza, lo obligó a que cayera sobre la cama y a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

-bien, pues lo mismo digo de usted, Uchiha Sasuke. Si te veo en compañía de una mujer, le estamparé su bonita cara y luego haré lo mismo contigo. –acariciándole esos abdominales que tanto le encantaba.

-¡Hn! Ya lo dijo Karin, yo no soy de esos. –repuso con burla.

-ella parece conocerte demasiado bien. –inquirió un poco celosa. Que nombrara a esa pelirroja en ese momento, no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

-cualquiera que en dos días me conozca, sabrá que soy un antisocial y un amargado. Solo contigo muestro un lado más afectivo.

-y despreciable. –completó, aunque esta vez en su tono no había dolor. Estaba tan concentrada en aquellos abdominales, que las hormonas volvían a revolotear en su interior.

-tú me obligabas a portarme así. –y a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo. Demasiado tiempo sentado encima suya, cerca de su virilidad, con esas manos acariciándole tortuosamente su torso, que lo encendían de nuevo. Y su amigo, ahí abajo, parecía volverse a poner duro y erecto.

-ajá. –reconociéndolo, hasta que dejó de acariciarlo y soltó un largo suspiro, como si en su mente se hubiera decidido a algo- neh, Sasuke-kun… yo… me gustaría… quiero compensarte…

-… -¿compensarle?

-es que… -mordiéndose el labio- tú has desnudado tus sentimientos por mí; me hiciste el amor con una ternura inolvidable y bueno… sé que debió ser muy difícil… eres un chico… y me fijé en cómo en ocasiones tratabas de contenerte e ir rápido y duro… y… -¡Jesús! ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad de un tema sin trabarse ni tartamudear? Pero estaba roja, ¿no? Sí, algo de calor sentía en su rostro. Pero es que Sasuke se lo merecía, se había portado tan dulce, cuando no era su personalidad, lo había hecho por ella, que debería compensarle con algo similar- yo… si quieres… -mirando su erección y después a él como si con eso lo dijera todo.

-… -con una ceja enarcada- ¿has estado acariciándome solo para calentarme?

-… -¡bingo! Además que su cuerpo se había quedado con ganas de más. Sasuke había sido tan suave que cuando habían terminado, sintió el deseo de probar con algo más fuerte y duro.

-¡Hn! Estaba dispuesto a cobrármelo cuando estuvieras un poco más descansada, pero cómo andas provocativa, prepárate, porque no te dejaré pegar ojo.

Y Sakura lo comprobó cuando Sasuke volvía a besarla, esta vez con la misma pasión que cuando la había besado antes de llevarla a la cama.

Abandonando sus labios, sentándose, con el cuerpo de Sakura aún encima, procedió a coger uno de sus pechos y hacer lo que antes había ansiado hacer. Llevándose uno a la boca, se ocupó de darle un placer que le encantó a Sakura, ya que sonreía de puro alivio.

El sexo suave era hermoso, pero el de la lujuria era vicioso.

Cada vez que tuvieran relaciones íntimas podrían hacerlo de las dos maneras, él parecía tener muy buen aguante como Uchiha que era, y ella, por él, aguantaría lo que fuera.

Enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, mientras que Sasuke seguía ocupándose de su seno, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo, mientras que el otro era atendido por sus dedos, donde pellizcaba su pezón duro.

-sí… -aquello era el paraíso.

Sonrió con el ego engrandecido y procedió a estimular su otro seno y a pellizcar el pezón del que su boca se había ocupado.

Desde luego tocar esos valles con la punta de su lengua, delineándolo, mordisqueándolo, mientras soltaba gruñidos placer, provocaba un dolor en su erección, que deseaba más que nunca que fuera atendida.

Con la respiración entrecortada, separó a Sakura de sí, mientras que con su mirada le hacía señas a su virilidad.

-debes compensarme.

-te prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda. –pues siendo su primera vez en todo, no iba a fallar en algo que por lógica, era lo más fácil de hacer y además lo más estimulante.

Colocándose frente a su pene, Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos.

¡Shannaro!

Estaba muy caliente y palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia.

Se relamió los labios como si estuviera frente a un plato delicioso, y procedió a moverlo. El rostro de Sasuke se descompuso, mostrando un deje de satisfacción. Animada de provocarle más, se metió toda su virilidad a la boca.

Sasuke creyó que estaba tocando el cielo. La boca de Sakura era húmeda y caliente, como el sexo donde antes la había invadido. Pero tener su lengua lamiéndole, acariciándole en un roce la punta, dibujando el contorno de su pene, era una gloria que no sabía describir.

Bajando la cabeza, descubrió el rostro de Sakura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, como cuando la había visto crear el antídoto al virus. Y ahora estaba concentrada en él, en darle un placer que lo dejaba muy satisfecho.

Con su mano acarició su mejilla, para después dirigirla a su mentón, obligándola a detener su trabajo para que lo mirara.

Cuando más entretenida estaba, cuando ya le había pillado el gusto y visto dónde tocar para estimularlo mejor, Sasuke la había detenido, y eso en cierta manera la había frustrado porque quería continuar.

_¡Vaya, señorita Haruno Sakura!_

_Estáis en vuestra primera vez… bueno, la primera vez que haces eso, y ya te has vuelto en una depravada._

¿A ver qué harías tú cuando tienes ante ti un cuerpo como el de Uchiha Sasuke?

Sus ojos jade dieron un paseo por toda la anatomía masculina. Su rostro hermoso perlado por el sudor que caían en gotitas por ese cuello perfecto. Sus hombros anchos y fuertes. Su torso marcado por unos abdominales sin exagerar, pero que emanaban fuerza. Sus piernas largas y también fuertes. Y su virilidad, grande, deliciosa y erecta… erecta por ella. Eso le produjo un fuerte calor en su propia intimidad.

-¡Hn! Parece que soy muy interesante. –Sakura no se había molestado en disimular el análisis de su cuerpo, así como su rostro pugnado en absoluto deseo.

-no te imaginas cuanto. –contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisilla de niña pequeña.

-tú también lo eres. –le susurró antes de tumbarla contra la cama y capturar sus labios en un poderoso beso.

Con sus manos, empezó a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la parte que le interesaba y recompensarla a ella también por su buen trabajo.

Tenían tiempo para eso… oh sí, pero cuando ya estaban desnudos, calientes y ya unidos, pues que mejor que aprovecharlo.

Además todo Akatsuki, Taka inclusive, estaban muy ocupados con deshacerse de Hashirama y el Kyuubi en una técnica que no tendría salvación, y que durarían días hasta que finalizaran. Unos días que se habían visto obligados a permanecer encerrados en su habitación por su seguridad. Así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar? Su hermano lo había hecho, ¡y con trece años! Y él que tenía tres más, no había probado ni el beso, ni nada. Estaba en su derecho de disfrutar como un depredador, de lo que se había perdido por culpa de una venganza injusta.

Apartó cuanto antes esos dolorosos pensamientos.

Ya no tenían remedio, además Sakura estaba a su lado y viva.

Su venganza y su lucha había terminado, y ahora podría dedicarse a pasarlo con Sakura, aunque ahora estaban en una fase donde querían explorar sus cuerpos y descubrirse.

Ella lo había hecho, así que le había llegado el turno.

Fue descendiendo sus labios, rozando toda carne que encontrara a su paso, hasta llegar a su sexo.

Sakura tenía los ojos como platos y el rostro todo rojo. Ella no podía creerse que Sasuke fuera hacer…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios del Uchiha, Sasuke rozó un dedo sobre su entrada.

Sakura respingó.

Solo había sido una leve rozadura y ya su cuerpo se había convulsionado.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Empezó a mover aquel dedo vicioso en círculos en su entrada. Sakura empezó a respirar con fuerza, mientras él jugaba con lo que encontraba a su paso. Humedad. El interior de Sakura estaba tan húmedo que su dedo entraba y salía con asombrosa facilidad. Metió otros dos, hasta lo más que podía y Sakura cerró los ojos, soltando deliciosos gemidos que le parecía música celestial.

Su nombre salido de esos labios, era el estribillo que más le encantaba. Sonriendo con maldad, fue en búsqueda de ese estribillo agudo y final.

Bajó sus labios y lamió sus muslos.

Sakura pegó un sobresalto.

El contacto de su boca muy cerca de su intimidad, le producían un cosquilleo que no sabía si podría soportar.

Apretó las sábanas con fuerza cuando la boca de Sasuke llegó a su humedad, lamiéndola con deleite.

-ah… ah…

Sorbía, succionaba, lamía, besaba, usaba sus dedos para introducirlos.

Era tanto lo que hacía, que le parecía que la temperatura había subido por toda la habitación.

-¡Sasuke…! ¡Ah…! –gimió entrecortada cuando su lengua encontró el punto del máximo placer y que Sasuke se centró, lamiéndolo con ganas, mientras que con sus dedos pellizcaba su clítoris- sí… sí…

¡Por todos los cielos!

Que aquello era lo máximo.

No sabía cómo es que su cuerpo no explotaba y le incitaba a que le siguiera dándole con esa misma intensidad.

Era algo realmente extraño, pero interesante como el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Cuando creyó que iba a reventar, Sasuke se detuvo.

¡Shannaro!

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo la dejaba sin terminar?

Furiosa, lo miró exigiéndole una explicación donde él sonreía divertido.

-he cambiado de opinión, quiero escucharte mientras estoy dentro de ti.

Aunque Sakura no entendía de qué hablaba, eso no apaciguaba su enfado al haberla dejado más excitada que nunca.

-te aseguro que esto te gustará más.

Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y hacía lo mismo con Sakura, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Abrazándola con fuerza, comenzó a besarla con desesperación, algo a lo que Sakura no pudo resistirse y que respondió por igual.

Sasuke la movió de una manera para que sus sexos se rozaran y se frotaran entre sí. Empezó a moverse contra su intimidad, haciendo que Sakura jadeara y se moviera con intenciones de que la penetrara de una vez, pero él no lo hacía.

¿Qué no le había dicho que quería escucharla cuando estuviera dentro de ella?

-Sas… -cuando quería reclamarlo, Sasuke volvía acallar su boca con un beso tan profundo y húmedo que la dejaba sin respiración.

¡Madre mía, en serio!

Estaba convencida que su primer beso no había sido con ella. Lo hacía de una manera tan especial, tan mágico, que tuvo que haber estado con otra. Pero ahora no importaba.

Era suyo, ¿no?

Él la había amado, la amaba y la amaría.

Si tuvo besos con otras, pues no le importaba, porque gracias a ellas disfrutaba como nunca.

-¡prepárate! –le susurró en el oído.

Y esa fue la señal para que toda la extensión del Uchiha se metiera entera, dentro de ella. Sakura arqueó la espalda y Sasuke le besó el inicio de sus senos.

No sabía cómo, pero Sakura tenía la sensación de que el pene de Sasuke-kun era más grande que cuando la había penetrado por primera vez.

Y lo mejor de eso, es que no le había dolido como antes.

Agarrándose a su cuello, enredó sus dedos sobre sus mechones azules. Sabía que en esa posición, el movimiento dependería de ella. Marcó el ritmo, subiendo y bajando, teniendo como resorte el colchón de la cama. Sasuke no se quedaba quieto, se movía tan rápido como ella, donde Sakura chocaba con su cuerpo y saltaba para volver a bajar.

Deseoso de ir más rápido, de darle duro, sin dejar de penetrarla, Sasuke se levantó con ella y la chocó contra la cabecera de la cama.

Sabiendo lo que quería, Sakura enredó sus piernas sobre su cadera, confiada en que el pelinegro se encargara de sujetarla.

El muelle de la cama emitió sonidos extraños cuando Sasuke aumentó sus embestidas con toda la rapidez, que como buen Uchiha estaba dotado y consiguió lo que deseaba, el estribillo agudo de Sakura gritando su nombre, pidiéndole más y más.

Metía y sacaba, le pellizcaba el trasero, cuidando de que no se cayera, así como él mismo. Estar de pie sobre la cama, era algo incómodo pero excitante. Los sonidos que emitía la cama, los gemidos de Sakura disfrutándolo, su ronca voz era algo tan placentero que le daba algo de morbo.

Siguieron así, durante bastante tiempo. El goteo de la lluvia que caía sobre Amegakure se había convertido en uno débil. La noche había llegado y la habitación estaba sumergida en una tenue oscuridad que a Sasuke y a Sakura no le importaban. Sus ojos se encontraban y se veían con toda claridad.

Echados ahora sobre la cama, tras haber cambiado de posición donde la Haruno ahora estaba encima de él y se movía de arriba abajo, sentían que las fuerzas empezaban a acabársele, pues habían estado durante horas amándose de la manera más práctica que el hombre había inventado.

Sakura se habría detenido hace tiempo, de no ser porque Sasuke la ayudaba a moverse, y para seguirle, había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza. Sin embargo, su ayuda empezaba a ser poco efectiva, él también estaba muy cansado y a punto de llegar.

Dos, tres movimientos más y el cuarto orgasmo los invadió de una manera que los había hecho cerrar los ojos de alivio.

Respirando agitadamente, Sakura se dejó caer sobre su pecho, mientras su corazón estaba acelerado y su pulso irregular. El cuerpo de Sasuke subía y bajaba también por el cansancio. Habían llegado al límite y ahora era momento de descansar.

No estaba mal para ser su primera vez, ¿verdad?

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos con intenciones de dormir.

-Sakura… -la piel se le puso de gallina cuando decía su nombre de esa manera- te habrá quedado claro mis sentimientos, ¿no?

-claro que sí. –apoyando su mano sobre su pecho feliz. Después de semejante momento, de cómo gemía su nombre contra su cuello, de cómo le había dicho en más de dos ocasiones que la amaba, ahora no tenía dudas sobre su corazón.

-pues que no se te vuelva a ocurrir esas tonterías de que estoy contigo por deber o necesidad. O esa estupidez de que me he fijado en ti porque eres Haruno y que me valdría otra, si fuera la implicada en la historia. A mí solo me gustas tú y no porque me comieron la cabeza.

Suspiró resignada. Parece que las palabras profundas se habían acabado en ese día, y Sasuke volvía a esa palabra tan simple para indicar sus sentimientos.

No podía quejarse. Como se repetía una y otra vez, los Uchihas eran orgullosos y arrogantes. Les costaba pronunciar semejantes palabras que exponían su debilidad y que jamás las diría ante los demás, por vergüenza de perder su personalidad seria e inexpresiva.

Soltó una risilla silenciosa.

Si la gente los conociera en la intimidad agregarían, _los Uchihas son orgullosos y arrogantes, pervertidos a la hora de amar y unos locos apasionados_.

Seguro que eso lo habrían aprendido tanto como su antepasada, como la madre de Sasuke-kun, como su prima. Por eso habían estado con ellos hasta el final, felices y entregadas, algo que ella misma haría hasta el fin de sus días.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Unos golpes suaves sobre la puerta despertaron a la joven pareja que perezosos no daban indicios de querer levantarse y recibir a la persona en cuestión.

Acostados sobre la cama desecha, donde Sakura seguía encima de él, solo hicieron el amago de moverse un poco y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Era de día, la lluvia había cesado y unos rayos de sol entraban por la única ventana. Muy raro para estar en Amegakure. Además que por lo que sabían, aquel fenómeno lluvioso, se debía al líder Akatsuki de nombre Pein. Según Madara, cada vez que llovía con fuerza, era porque Pein lloraba con el cielo, indicando el dolor que durante años atrás había sufrido. Las muertes de sus familias, de la suya propia, donde antes eran dos personas llamadas Yahiko y Nagato, que gracias a los poderes de Madara, habían resucitado como una sola persona. También se incluía el dolor que Konan había sufrido cuando los había visto inertes, sintiéndose sola y desalmada.

El nuevo golpeo e insistente contra la puerta, fue la señal que los hizo protestar, donde uno de ellos tenía que levantarse y recibirlo a narices.

Sasuke fue el primero que se levantó con muy mal humor. Siempre había sufrido un horrible despertar y le jodía que le sacaran de la cama, cuando todavía estaba cansado de lo hecho con Sakura. Además, ¿no estaban extrayendo el Kyuubi? ¿No era que esa técnica les llevaría días?

Volvieron a petar y Sasuke gritó con sharingan incluido.

-¡ya voy, joder! ¡Espérate un poco! –mientras buscaba sus pantalones- ¡y tú, tápate! –dirigiéndose a Sakura, pagando su mal humor con ella. Aunque aún tenía capacidad de raciocino para saber que la Haruno estaba desnuda y que por nada en el mundo iba a dejar que algún hombre la viera como dios lo había traído. Eso nunca, ahora que la consideraba su amante y su mujer.

Después de haberse colocado los pantalones y asegurarse de que la pelirrosa se había cubierto con la sábana, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Konan, la culpable de haberles despertado, se encontraba ligeramente embobada y algo sonrojada. Algo nuevo, dado que la mujer Akatsuki era como un témpano de hielo, incapaz de mostrar expresiones propias de adolescentes. Pero encontrarse con Uchiha Sasuke, con el pecho al aire y su cabello revuelto de una manera rebelde que le daban un toque atractivo, era para que toda mujer cayera encantada.

Sus ojos se pasearon sobre la habitación, llamándole demasiado la atención la cama y cómo estaba toda revuelta. Y en ella, a Haruno Sakura tapada con una sábana blanca y que se había sentado intrigada en saber quién estaba.

La expresión de Konan fue ahora de película al imaginar lo que ambos adolescentes habían estado haciendo. Algo que le hacía recordar a Itachi y a Celinda cuando los había llevado a esa misma habitación para que descansaran.

Pero por todos los santos, que cuando habían aparecido al día siguiente, la joven Celinda estaba bastante colorada y con una sonrisa feliz que no daba quitado. Por no mencionar de ligeras marcas sobre el poco cuello que podía ver.

¿Qué tenía esa habitación que hacía que los Uchihas, hombres serios, molestos y decentes, se acostaran con la chica con… observando más detenidamente el estado de la cama… una pasión desenfrenada?

-¿qué quieres? –espetó el superviviente Uchiha.

Le disgustaba que mirara con demasiado detalle el interior de la habitación, su lugar íntimo, por lo que entrecerró un poco la puerta para que dejara de cotillear.

-ah… -recuperando la compostura- Madara-sama me mandó informar que la técnica para aniquilar al Kyuubi fue un éxito.

-¿qué pasó con el que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Naruto? –había preguntado Sakura, acercándose a la puerta con la sábana enrollada al cuerpo.

-él también ha desaparecido para siempre.

Un alivio surcó de los labios de Sakura.

Todo había acabado.

-pero… ¡un momento! –volvía hablar la Haruno, dándose cuenta de algo- si han desaparecido es porque esa técnica ha finalizado.

-así es.

-pero, ¿no decían que llevaría bastantes días?

-y así ha sido. Tres, para ser exactos.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y Sasuke agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa.

¿Habían estado tres días… bueno, dos días y medio si tenían en cuenta que habían estado amándose durante horas y horas… pero, tres días durmiendo?

¿Habrían dormido tanto solo porque su primera vez, después de haberla hecho suave y tierna, a los pocos minutos lo habían vuelto hacer con un descontrol impresionante hasta caer muertos del agotamiento?

-Madara-sama también me mandó informar sobre otros asuntos que os deben interesar.

-…

-el ninja que apresamos y que había acompañado al Jinchuriki, después de haber finalizado con la técnica, fuimos a echar un vistazo y lo encontramos ahorcado.

-¿de qué ninja está hablando? –preguntó Sakura.

-de mi suplente. –contestó Sasuke neutro.

-¿Sai? –mirando a la mujer Akatsuki, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte- entonces, ¿Sai…?

-nos tendió una trampa. –corrigió Konan- cuando entramos, su cuerpo explotó de repente y nos distrajo. El ninja se aprovechó y salió corriendo en busca de Sasuke-san. –mirándolo- tus dos chicos de Taka intentaron detenerle, pero estaban muy debilitados por la técnica y no pudieron hacerles frente.

-¿están…? –volvía a preguntar Sakura sorprendida como preocupada por ellos.

-están siendo atendidos y se recuperan favorablemente. –aclaró la mujer- fue Madara-sama y Pein quiénes se ocuparon de Sai, era el último peligro que representaba para vuestra relación. –mirándolos, donde el rostro de Sasuke era inexpresivo y el de Sakura algo apenado- era un seguidor de Danzo que estaba dispuesto a cobrar su venganza por haberlo matado. No atendía a razones, cuando Madara-sama intentó explicarle que Danzo no era la persona que creía, pero al chico le daba igual. Por eso, no tuvimos elección.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura, la escuchó sorber por la nariz.

-está bien… -dijo segundos después, secándose las lágrimas- comprendo. Danzo le comió la cabeza y lo convirtió en una marioneta sin sentimientos. –miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa- solo es lástima por él, nada especial.

-… -mirando de nuevo a la mujer. No estaba celoso, quizás un poco, pero Sakura se había apresurado a aclarar para evitar confusiones- ¿eso es todo?

-no. Madara-sama ha ordenado la ejecución de Kabuto. Vosotros no lo sabéis, pero en el cuerpo de Kabuto residía el alma de Orochimaru.

-… -Sasuke frunció los labios. El lameculos de Kabuto… tenía que haberse librado de él, como lo había hecho con Orochimaru. Si ahora estaban los dos en un solo cuerpo, de seguro que volverían a buscarle para apoderarse de ese poder Uchiha que el Sannin tanto codiciaba.

-no os preocupéis. Ha sido ejecutado por Kisame y Zetsu, Zetsu nos lo acaba de notificar hace unos instantes.

Y Sakura volvió a suspirar de alivio. Compartía el mismo pensamiento que Sasuke, sobre Orochimaru o Kabuto. Con él por ahí merodeando, era por seguro de que estarían buscando el cuerpo del Uchiha, para apoderarse de él, como llevaba haciendo desde la primera vez que lo conocieron.

Y ahora, incluso él estaba eliminado gracias al Uchiha fundador.

-¿dónde se encuentra Madara-sama? Me gustaría agradecerle por toda la ayuda que nos ha dado.

-lo ignoro. Pero sé que no se encuentra en la base Akatsuki.

Seguramente estaría sobre aquella estatua suya ubicada en el Valle del Fin, pensó Sasuke. Pero no iba a decírselo a Sakura. Podía darle la venada de ir hasta el lugar, y él quería seguir unos momentos más a solas con ella.

-eso es todo, ¿no?

-eh… sí… -contestó extrañada y lo que la dejó de una pieza fue que cerrara la puerta sin decir nada más.

Un gesto maleducado que contrariaba al de su hermano mayor que a pesar de su maldad, era una persona que respetaba a sus superiores y educado.

Tan parecidos y tan distintos.

A ver si la presencia de la joven Haruno lograba cambiar el carácter _agradable_ del Uchiha. Después de todo, su prima Celinda había logrado lo insólito en el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas… que sonriera de corazón.

Solo ella lo había visto, pero aquella vez hace años, cuando Celinda había contrarrestado los venenos de Sasori en prueba de sus capacidades, ésta le había preguntado con una tranquilidad increíble.

.-.

_-¿y esto es tu mejor veneno?_

.-.

Sasori se había quedado alucinado de que una chiquilla de trece años, le encontrara el antídoto a todos sus venenos con una facilidad pasmosa. Eso había provocado una sonrisa de orgullo en Itachi que la había enfocado en su novia.

Además, cuando Celinda estaba a su lado, Itachi andaba animado y feliz, algo raro dado que siempre andaba con esa cara tan seria y enfadada. Pero nunca lo habría visto de no ser cuando el mayor de los Uchihas había regresado a la base, el día que anunciaban la muerte de su novia.

Desde ese momento, la cara de Itachi había perdido todo su color, y su enfado eran claras muestras de no querer hablar con nadie y odiarse a sí mismo, por no saber protegerla. Pero le habían asignado a Kisame como compañero y aunque hubiera deseado estar solo, había acabado aceptándolo como compañero. O eso creía, ya que nunca había escuchado una queja de Hoshigaki.

.-.

Llegó a la sala, donde la chica pelirroja le cambiaba el vendaje a Suigetsu. El chico no paraba de quejarse y de meterse con ella.

-¡au! ¡Hazlo con más cuidado, patosa!

-¡pues estate quieto!

-hum… -bufando molesto- si estuviera Sakura-chan, ella lo haría delicadamente y con cuidado. Además que tendría mejor vista que ver tu cara operada en un inútil intento de ser mujer.

Karin no aguantó más y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó hecho agua y deforme.

-¡para cara operada la tuya, imbécil!

Vio como Juugo sonreía y miraba a un pequeño pajarillo que reposaba sobre un hombro vendado.

Bueno, parecía que Taka volvían a ser los mismos alborotadores que antaño.

Se giró para ir junto a Pein, donde imaginaba que estaría en lo alto de la torre como siempre, hasta que vio llegar a Kisame y a Zetsu.

-habéis vuelto.

-pero ha sido ligeramente repugnante luchar contra ese especie rara de serpiente. –comentó el Zetsu blanco con cara de asco. ¡Calla, idiota! –le amonestó el negro, el de la voz distorsionada- por lo menos ya no tendremos que seguir viendo sus técnicas de sacar espadas por la boca. ¡Ahh! Ni me lo recuerdes. –se quejó el blanco.

-vaya, pues entonces, es que no habéis visto nada. –apareciendo Suigetsu con sonrisa divertida- ¿verdad, Karin?

-¿eh? Yo apenas conocía a Orochimaru. –comentó cruzándose de brazos.

-sí, y yo me chupo el dedo. ¿Acaso cuando Orochimaru quería recuperarse de inmediato, te usaba? –la pelirroja se puso tensa- sé que en tu cuerpo reside un chakra especial, cuando te muerden. ¿Acaso no lo hacía Orochimaru?

-¡ahrg! Qué asco. –decretó Zetsu sintiendo ganas de vomitar y no porque le mordieran a esa chica, sino porque se trataba de Orochimaru, una serpiente humanoide.

-más asco debió resultarle a ella, sobre todo porque te mordía tan a conciencia que hasta aún tienes marcas en el pecho. Esa es otra de las razones por la que no tendrías nada con Sasuke. Ya sabes que la primera y la más importante es esa chica tan linda, Sakura-chan.

Karin lo miró con todo el odio posible.

Konan no lo ponía en duda. El haberlos encontrado en aquella habitación con signos evidentes de lo pasado, le dejaba claro que para Uchiha Sasuke, solo estaría Sakura.

-con permiso, me retiro. –anunció pasando entre los dos akatsukis veteranos.

-Konan, ¿dónde está Madara? –fue la pregunta repentina de Kisame.

-ahora mismo debe estar fuera.

Hoshigaki se quedó pensativo. Los recuerdos mantenidos la última vez que había estado con Itachi habían sido demasiado incrédulos de no ser porque todo había sucedido tal cómo había dicho.

.-

.

_-…Es justo que sepas toda la historia que me rodea, para que cuides de mi hermano._

.-.

Una historia que lo había dejado atónito porque prácticamente le había insinuado que por Celinda había mostrado un amor oculto, todo para preservar su imagen de chico asesino.

Pero…

.-.

_-…mi hermano acabará por saberlo. Estoy convencido que irá por Sakura y la llevará al Akatsuki. Madara hará lo posible para capturar al Kyuubi y deshacerse de él, como de su portador, el que ha llevado toda esta desgracia desde el inicio. –pausando unos segundos- quiero que prevengas a mi hermano de lo que voy a decirte…_

.-.

-¿y Sasuke? Necesito hablar con él.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Regresando a la habitación, tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían vuelto a la cama. Aún estaban muy cansados, y el Uchiha seguía de mal humor, por lo que unas horas más de sueño, lo calmarían y lo llenarían de energías.

Encima suya, Sakura estaba apoyado, mientras que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y con sus dedos acariciaba su torso. Le había sentado mal que tratara a Konan de esa manera, pero que la cogiera de la muñeca, arrastrándola hasta la cama, donde la sábana se había quedado en el camino, para acostarla a su lado, abrazándola, como si fuera un osito de peluche, le había hecho tanta gracia que su enfado se había disipado.

Juntos.

Por fin juntos.

-neh Sasuke-kun…

-…

-ahora que todo ha acabado, -abrazándolo con fuerza- por fin podremos ser felices, incluso aquí en Amegakure, en Akatsuki. –cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco más- el destino de nuestras familias ha terminado y con final feliz.

-… -Sasuke la miró, donde notaba su calma y tranquilidad.

Pero tenía razón. Todo había terminado. Sin Danzo, sin Consejo, sin Hashirama disfrazado de Naruto, sin la raíz y Sai y sin Orochimaru ni Kabuto, ya no tendrían problemas en vivir juntos felices para siempre. Además contaban con el respaldo de Madara y del Akatsuki, por lo que no tendrían problemas para tener un futuro tranquilo y en paz.

La apretó más contra sí y se durmió con ella, con el presentimiento de que cuando despertara, estaría de buen humor.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El viento azotaba en el Valle del Fin, las tormentas iluminaban los cielos adornados con nubes grises como el presagio de algo.

-todo ha salido como esperaba. –en lo alto de su propia estatua, Madara sin la careta que ocultaba su rostro, se encontraba al descubierto. La mancha de la sangre seca impregnada por casi todo su rostro, más las arrugas de una edad avanzada, que mostraban un atractivo que se había perdido con el paso del tiempo, pero no el amor que había sentido. Con una hoja de arce entre las manos, se la llevaba a los labios, rozándola como si esa simple hoja fuese su mujer y tener contacto físico- pero esto todavía no ha acabado. –alternando, llevó la frágil hoja, aspirando su aroma. Su expresión reflejaba la de alguien que estaba locamente enamorado, al igual que su rival Hashirama o quizás más, y que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese sentimiento- Kaede… -suspirando su nombre- pronto… muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos, amada mía… aunque tenga que usarles… a Uchiha Sasuke… y a Haruno Sakura…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Lo siento muchísimo! Me he retrasado en las fechas y no sé cuantas veces. Pero en serio, que aparte de tener la semana cuando estaba anunciada la publicación, resulta que me la cargaron de trabajo puro y duro. Solo libré dos días, pero uno fue la víspera de San Juan y el otro, domingo, día de actualización, fui a comer a casa de mi hermano y después me fui a dormir a casa de una amiga que vive algo lejos. Y bueno, como mis contactos saben, de lunes a miércoles, estuve en el balneario, y de verdad que quería tenerlo para el 30 de junio, pero más quería disfrutar del balneario, por lo que no me daba tiempo. Creí tenerlo para el uno de julio, pero aún estaba escribiendo el lemon (ya veis que fue algo larguito), por lo que lo pospuse para el dos de julio, ya que solo tenía que releerlo, pero mi señora doña hermana me llamó para que fuera a su casa y nada. Así que por eso, espero que me perdonéis por el retraso. En serio lo lamento, de hecho, no pensaba que volviera a escribir tanto.

Al fic… bueno, dije doble ración… pues bien, aquí está la doble ración, lemon suave y lemon apasionado y muy pervertido, creo que me quedó. Hice una votación con alguno de mis contactos de si les gustaría que el lemon fuese suave y dulce o apasionado, y aunque ganó el suave, el apasionado estuvo dando ahí guerra, por lo que me dije, hagámoslo de las dos maneras, y santas pascuas. Total, el lemon todos lo quieren sin ningún voto en contra, ¿no? Jejeje.

Sobre _Naruto_. Muchos de vosotros decíais que era Hashirama o el Kyuubi, pero ¿a qué ninguno de vosotros imaginaba que _Naruto_ estaría muerto? Yo aunque lo obvio esté ahí, siempre me saco una carta de la manga para sorprenderos, como lo de Madara. ¿A qué nadie tampoco se esperaba eso? Esto ha estado en mi mente desde el principio y me he estado conteniendo de no contárselo a la gente que me pide spoilers, así que sorpresa general. Jojojo.

Respecto a Minato, ¡¿VÉIS? Os dije muchísimas veces que su personalidad era por una razón y aquí estaba. Minato fue asesinado por Hashirama (concretamente cuando sucede lo del Kakashi Gaiden y Obito muere) y se apoderó de su cuerpo para pasar desapercibido. De ahí a que lo viéramos como una persona extraña, aunque Itachi God parecía darse cuenta, por lo que el hombre se espabiló y se pasó, con Kyuubi incluido, al cuerpo muerto del bebé Naruto.

REPITO: Naruto murió de muerte natural, no provocada ni nada por el estilo. Tuvo mala suerte de que los muros le cayeran y ya está.

Por cierto, al releerlo me he dado cuenta que anda muy simple y apurado, puede que sean imaginaciones mías ya que soy muy crítica conmigo misma, así que en esta ocasión no me he equivocado, pues siento mucho si ha quedado así, pero fueron las prisas para tenerlo para estos días.

Pues nuevamente mil disculpas y contestando a unos reviews anónimos que tienen dudas o quieren contactar conmigo:

**Sasanahichan:** bueno, fuiste una de las personas que le dediqué este capítulo y me gustaría pedirte disculpas por el retraso y no cumplir con las fechas, pero de verdad he estado liadísima. Sobre Pein y Konan, estoy barajando la posibilidad de dejarlos como pareja oficial al final del fic.

**JH:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, sobre tu fic ya te aviso que tengo preferencias y principios, y el más importante es que no leería fics de parejas o personajes que me disgustan. En mi profile encontrarás cuales. Pero si es un sasusaku, será bienvenido para mí, ya que es una de mis parejas GOLD. Sobre mantener el contacto, por mí encantada. Si quieres en tu review me lo pasas (con las letras separadas que sino, lo borra) y ya te agrego yo.

**Pachi-sensei:** ¿en MSS bajo que Nick estás? ¿Me dejaste algún comentario?

No quiero poner una fecha concreta para el siguiente cap, pero tengo previsto que será actualizado en la quincena (durante mis vacaciones… ¡yuhuu!)

Sin más, nuevamente gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestra paciencia.

'Atori'


	17. CAPÍTULO 4 3ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Aviso 2: **Capítulo con cerca de 60 páginas.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

**Dato 2: **El título de este capítulo se traduce como: Nuevo Destino

**Parejas:** Sasuke x Sakura; Pein x Konan (leve); Madara x Kaede; Fugaku x Ayame/Mikoto; Itachi x Celinda; y sorpresa sobre una pareja inesperada, aunque será leve también.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación… el de la venganza. _

_Nadie puede borrar esa venganza que nos come por dentro y nos hace sufrir hasta el fin de nuestros días. _

_Ahora que te he vengado, mi amada Kaede, es hora de que volvamos a estar juntos y crear un nuevo destino, un destino sin tragedias, ni muerte, ni guerra… _

_He esperado muchos años, manteniéndome en la absoluta soledad, recordándote día y noche, recordando a nuestro hijo no nacido, viendo cómo nuestros predecesores, tuvieron más tiempo de felicidad que nosotros, para ahora usarles en mi propósito."_

.

DESTINO 4: EN TUS MANOS ESTÁ EL FUTURO

~ _**Tercera Parte:**__ Atarashii Unmei_~

.

Kakashi corría, siguiendo un único rastro, el de Sasuke y Sakura.

Sobre él estaba la posibilidad de que sus dos alumnos fueran perdonados por Konoha, y liberados de ejecución. No iba a permitir que los ejecutaran, no mientras estuviera vivo. Ya había perdido a Naruto, el cual todavía no entendía como el rubio pudo habérsele cruzado los cables y hacer semejante locura de cometer homicidio contra Tsunade-sama; pero por Obito, por Rin y por su sensei, que tampoco perdería al último Uchiha y a la última Haruno. Esa era su misión y aunque corriera un grave peligro al meterse en boca del enemigo, no desistiría de pedir la oportunidad para sus dos alumnos, como el feudal había sentenciado.

.-.

_-…eso han decidido, Kakashi._

_Ibiki, tras explicarle lo ocurrido en la reunión mantenida con el feudal, los altos cargos de poca relevancia y los líderes de cada clan, observaba cómo el estado del ninja copia había ido más bajo. _

_Como maestro jounin que una vez había sido, Ibiki comprendía que para Kakashi debía ser un golpe muy fuerte. Enterarse que sus alumnos o serían ejecutados, o tenían una pequeña esperanza que dependía de ellos mismos. Además, que se trataba de los únicos alumnos que Hatake había tenido. _

_Sabía que tras lo ocurrido con su compañero Obito fallecido, Kakashi había desarrollado una educación tanto severa como lógica, para aprobarlos como alumnos suyos, después de salir de la academia. _

_-no te preocupes. –apoyando una mano sobre su hombre en un gesto consolador- Me he ofrecido voluntario para ir, e intentar razonar con esos dos chicos._

_-no. –respondió, alzando la cabeza, intentando que su desánimo no estuviera a flote- ellos son mi responsabilidad, así que iré personalmente._

_-Kakashi, no estás en condiciones…_

_-son mis alumnos. No me perdonaría si otros tuvieran que hacer mi trabajo. Obito me recriminaría por ser el Kakashi de antes. –con toda su fuerza de voluntad, el ninja copia se mantuvo firme y decidido ante Ibiki- por favor, deja que vaya yo._

_-… -el jounin recogió sus manos en los bolsillos de su larga gabardina oscura- esta bien, hablaré con el Daimyō, -concedió, para añadir- pero no puedo dejar que vayas solo._

.-.

Ante eso último, Kakashi no pudo discutirlo. Comprendía que necesitaba a gente capacitada para llegar hasta sus dos alumnos.

Daba gracias a que Ibiki le diera permiso para decidir qué ninjas irían con él: Shikamaru, el mayor estratega de Konoha; Ino, que se había mostrado insistente en ir con ellos; Chouji, fiel para ayudar a Shikamaru y proteger a Ino; Yamato, su seguidor que no lo dejaría en la estacada; Hinata, con su Byakugan; Shino, fiel al Uchiha y a la Haruno; y Kiba, el mejor rastreador de Konoha.

-el olor es cada vez más fuerte. –decía Kiba olisqueando el aire.

Hatake frunció el ceño más nervioso. La lluvia de la aldea de Amegakure lo devolvía a la realidad y sus sentidos tendrían que estar bien en alerta. Si Sasuke y Sakura estaban cerca, entonces los akatsukis también.

-alto. –ordenó.

No podían meterse de pleno en la boca del lobo, especialmente cuando ninguno de ellos era rival para el Akatsuki, ni siquiera él.

-Hinata, utiliza tu Byakugan para encontrar la ubicación exacta de Sasuke y Sakura, y si están acompañados.

-sí. –asintiendo, para después gritar su línea sucesoria y buscar a sus dos compañeros.

Esperaron con paciencia y calma, bajo aquella inmensa lluvia, a que Hinata los encontrara. Aunque el tiempo corría en contra de la pareja, tenían que aparecer ante ellos, cuando ninguno de akatsuki estuviera a su alrededor.

Kakashi esperaba que si él hablaba, podría convencer al menos a Sakura. Ella siempre había sido sensata y razonable, a pesar de que en su corazón solo estuviera el Uchiha. Pero si lograba que Sakura comprendiera, podría conseguirlo también con su alumno. Por Obito y por Rin, que haría que sus alumnos regresaran a Konoha para ser perdonados y libres de culpa.

-¡los encontré! –anunció Hinata.

-¿están solos? –preguntó Kakashi, obteniendo un asentimiento de la Hyuuga. ¡La mejor oportunidad!- ¡vamos!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿y Sasuke? Necesito hablar con él. –preguntaba Kisame con una seriedad impropias en el akatsuki marino.

-ahora mismo está descansando. –contestó Konan con cierta incomodidad.

Recordar el juvenil pero perfecto cuerpo del Uchiha, con claras indirectas de lo que había hecho con la joven Haruno, no era algo que abundaba en una organización como el Akatsuki. Especialmente cuando, hasta hace poco, ella era la única miembro femenino del grupo y una mujer que no seguía a sus instintos carnales como una adolescente quinceañera. Pero con la llegada de Sasuke, se le había sumado Sakura y esa chica extraña pelirroja.

El aire de Konan le dejó a Kisame bastante claro a qué se estaba refiriendo con _descansar_. Pero aquello urgía y sin Madara cerca, a saber cuándo podría tener una nueva oportunidad.

Según Itachi, no debería tardarse, de lo contrario, su hermano y Sakura podrían… arrugó el cejo… y eso no podía permitirlo.

Puede que fuera una bestia que matara sin piedad, pero con el tiempo, había acabado por tenerle afecto y respeto hacia Itachi, siendo sus últimas palabras.

.-.

_-entendido, Itachi-san. –__asintiendo- me ocuparé de decírselo y de protegerlo en el caso de que sea necesario._

_-… -Itachi solo lo miró brevemente, y a Kisame le pareció ver visiones, porque por unas décimas de segundo, le pareció que el Uchiha le había sonreído con gratitud. _

.-.

Y por su compañero caído que cumpliría con su palabra.

Sin decir nada, con la posibilidad de que el joven Sasuke le mandara su Mangekyou Sharingan por haberlo interrumpirlo, Kisame se encaminó hacia la antigua habitación de Itachi, que ahora era propiedad del hermano pequeño.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Seguía suspirando su nombre sobre aquella hoja de arce. Era algo irremediable, estaba tan enamorado que hasta podía comprender la locura de su rival Hashirama.

Si Kaede viera el sentimiento que le tenía, se habría puesto tan emocionada, como si fuera una niña inmadura.

¡Hn!

Sonreía al recordar esos rasgos tan infantiles propios de ella.

Definitivamente concordaba con Hashirama en reconocer que Kaede era una mujer completamente distinta. Su halo de pureza e inocencia, eran como el de una flor fresca que siempre había estado en la luz. Quizás en ocasiones fuera pisoteada, por él la gran mayoría de las veces, pero seguía ahí con ese brillo rodeándola, siendo más fuerte y persistente.

Unas emociones tan contradictorias, como aquel cuerpo de mujer con cara de niña que poseía.

-¡Hn!

Siempre: fuerte, hermosa, pura, airada, tristeza, alegría, seriedad, ingenua, inmadura, cariñosa, persistente, sensata, afectuosa…

Mujeres así, solo salían de la rama Haruno. Una familia que se había extinguido como la suya, quedando únicamente un descendiente de cada parte.

Lo último para conseguir una oportunidad para volver con Kaede.

Cogió la careta y se la colocó.

No podía perder el tiempo. No después de haber escuchado como Sakura, había visto a Kaede en espíritu, provocando que la envidia se apoderara de él, y las ansias de acabar con todo lo que suponía un estorbo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Levantándose, dejó que el viento azotara su larga capa. Sus dedos dejaron escapar la hoja que sostenía. Como si tuviera vida propia, empezó a danzar a su alrededor.

-solo es cuestión de tiempo, para volver a estar juntos. –se repetía una vez más.

Una fuerte tormenta que haría estremecer a cualquiera, y Madara, tras colocarse la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza, desapareció del lugar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la guarida Akatsuki, Konan se dedicaba a observar como Kisame se perdía en la lejanía, extrañada por esa actitud.

¿A qué venía aquella insistencia de hablar con Sasuke? ¿Acaso no había entendido la indirecta de que si el joven necesitaba _descansar_, indicaba que no quería ser molestado, hasta que le diera la santa gana?

-¡ah!

El pequeño grito involuntario por parte de Karin, hizo que todos se voltearan a verla, donde en su rostro radicaba el nerviosismo y el que su mirada estuviera como perdida.

-siento la presencia de varios ninjas, cerca de aquí. –dijo.

-interesante. –comentó Suigetsu con una sonrisa- me los pido.

-¡imbécil! ¡No te adelantes! –le gritó la pelirroja- Todos tienen un potencial bastante alto. Te harían fosfatina al instante.

Konan miró a Zetsu, el cual le devolvió la mirada.

Si habían ninjas cerca y poderosos, es que no vendrían a saludarles precisamente. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y rápidamente se volteó para dirigirse hacia Pein y avisarlo, mientras que Zetsu se hundía en la tierra, dejando a los tres miembros de Taka solos.

Siendo Juugo el único que se dio cuenta de ello, intentó meterse en la conversación airada entre sus dos compañeros, para avisarles.

-ey, los otros se han ido. –declaró.

-¡maldita perra! ¡Vuelve a llamarme pez débil que te hago rodajas! –le contestaba Suigetsu.

-¡pues tú deja de llamarme perra, pez débil!

No había remedio. Suspiraba Juugo.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke cuando realmente lo necesitaba?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Con la tensión respirando sobre Madara, Kisame, el equipo de la Hoja, Akatsuki y Taka; Sasuke y Sakura, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba, habían vuelto a la cama para descansar.

Solo Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y con un semblante de absoluta felicidad. Algo tan simple, donde el Uchiha podía adivinar el alivio y la felicidad que la recorría, tras saber que todo había terminado sin tragedias entre ellos.

Despierto, contemplándola, se permitía sonreír de vez en cuando.

Quién le diría hace años, que una vez culminada su venganza, podría estar en la misma cama con Haruno Sakura, tranquilos y sin ningún problema en el exterior.

No es que fuera algo utópico, teniendo en cuenta que desde siempre la había amado; pero era ese temor de que Naruto la conquistara con su personalidad espontánea, que temía quedarse solo y perder su amor y cariño, por culpa de la distancia.

Gracias a Madara y a su historia, había descubierto lo equivocado que estaba. Sakura Haruno, su ahora mujer, era y sería suya, hasta el fin de sus días.

_Naruto_ había sido un farsante que al final había pagado por sus pecados.

Sus padres, podrían estar felices en el otro mundo, al ver que él, el hijo que habían protegido tanto, estaba libre de venganzas y con un futuro por delante.

Y su hermano, tras liberarlo como criminal ante sus ojos, había cumplido una venganza, que de seguro, hubiera deseado en nombre de su novia Celinda.

Sin duda, ahora podría ser feliz y concentrarse en su segundo objetivo, la restauración de su clan junto a Sakura. Su segundo sueño medio confesado.

Cuando se disponía a apoyar su cabeza con la de Sakura y volver a dormir un poco más, alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

¿La mujer no había comprendido que quería intimidad? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente lista para notificárselo al resto?

La insistencia con fuertes golpes sobre la puerta, acabó por despertar a Sakura y quedar medio confusa por unos instantes.

-neh Sasuke, sé que estás ahí, ábreme ahora mismo. –escuchó la voz de Kisame.

¡Lo iba a matar!

¡Iba a matar a ese espécimen clonado de pitufo!

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlo y a exigirle que saliera?

-neh Sasuke-kun… -el susurro de Sakura, hizo que volteara a verla, donde en aquellos ojos verdes irradiaban una súplica que hacía tiempo que no veía- por favor, sé el Sasuke-kun que yo conozco.

El Uchiha la miró con interrogante. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¡abre de una vez!

¡Maldito Kisame! Perjuraba la parte que estaba airada.

Los suaves dedos de Sakura sobre su rostro, aminoraron su enfado para volver a centrarse en ella, fijándose en cómo lucía preocupada. Aquellos dedos, fueron viajando hasta cerca de sus ojos y pedirle.

-por favor, no uses esos ojos.

¿Esos ojos?

-…

¿Se refería al Sharingan?

-no quiero que te quedes ciego como tu hermano. Por favor, no los uses hasta que encuentre una cura o algo.

Sus ojos casi lagrimosos, le permitió ver su reflejo y el caleidoscopio sobre su mirada jade.

Parpadeó varias veces sorprendido, así como tratando de quitarlo.

-¡abre de una vez! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

¡Joder!

La paciencia no iban con aquel akatsuki. Pobre de su hermano. Tener que aguantar alguien como él, debió de ser una cruz.

Intentando calmarse y que aquel Sharingan no volviera a aparecer, buscó, de nuevo sus pantalones, así como la ropa de la chica.

Ya por Konan, podía imaginar que Kisame haría lo mismo que la mujer. Con la habitación con demasiadas evidencias, seguro que estiraría la cabeza hasta encontrar la cama desecha y a SU Sakura desnuda y tapada con una sábana. Una visión demasiado insólita, para que Kisame quisiera guardarla en su retina.

Tras colocarse las ropas, y ver que Sakura había hecho lo mismo… gracias a dios, que le había entendido la indirecta cuando se la había lanzado… y ahora se acercaba a él, abrieron la puerta, viendo a Kisame insistente, pero algo serio.

-¿qué pasa? –inquirió el Uchiha.

-… -miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Un gesto demasiado raro, porque aquel tipo había pasado a estar nervioso- aquí no. Seguidme. –dándose la vuelta para iniciar el camino.

-no tenemos porqué seguirte –declaró Sasuke- si tienes algo que decirnos, dínoslo aquí y ahora.

-no puedo. –contestó tan bajo como apurado- es un asunto que Madara no puede saber. Tu hermano me pidió que te advirtiera.

-… -Sasuke se quedó confuso. No se fijó en como Sakura le había mirado de la misma manera, tan extrañada como él.

-¿advertirle de qué? –no pudo evitar preguntar la Haruno.

-sobre lo que Madara pretende realmente con vosotros.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Corriendo sin parar, algunos más ansiosos que otros, el equipo de Kakashi no dejaba que aquel chaparrón fuera un impedimento para encontrar a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-nos estamos acercando. –decía Hinata, con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

-… -cerca, muy cerca. Con su ojo con el Sharingan preparado por si acaso, a cada paso que daba, Kakashi se ponía nervioso y a olvidar el qué decirles exactamente o qué hacer para convencerles. Si Akatsuki les había comido el cerebro a semejante escala de pasar de él, entonces, solo le quedaba…

El olfato de Kiba se acentuó, que con la cara en alerta gritó hacia los demás.

-¡cuidado!

A tiempo pudieron apartarse, antes de que algo poderoso aterrizase ante ellos, provocando un pequeño cráter. La humareda en la zona, hizo que el equipo de Kakashi distinguiera a tres figuras. Una a cada lado, del central que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y responsable de aquel ataque sorpresa.

-¡ves! –la voz de una mujer… más bien, de una chica, fue lo primero que reconocieron, aunque en su tono se reflejaba la satisfacción- te dije que eran unos ninjas de gran capacidad, pez débil.

-¡cállate, perra! –fueron las palabras molestas de otro sujeto, aparentemente muy enfadado.

-¡imbécil! ¡Te tengo dicho miles de veces que no me llames perra!

-pero si hueles a los demás, igual que los perros. –levantándose, mientras apoyaba la hoja de su espada sobre sus hombros.

La humareda se fue disipando, y Kakashi y compañía, quiénes los observaban con ojos raros, por la conversación demasiado ofensiva pero divertida. Distinguieron a tres jóvenes vestidos de Akatsuki. Dos chicos y una chica.

La chica arrugaba el cejo y tenía cara que daría miedo a sus amigos si la vieran. Discutía con el chico que estaba en el centro, y que al parecer, debido a su sonrisita, se lo pasaba bomba metiéndose con ella. El tercero, estaba callado, con aires de gran paciencia.

-a cada akatsuki, el más raro. –decretó Kiba. Ya había oído por las misiones de los demás, que los akatsukis a pesar de ser criminales despiadados, habían algunos que tenían unas manías un tanto extrañas. Hasta el momento, le había ganado Hidan con su absoluta creencia hacia un Dios llamado Jashin, pero tras ver a esos jóvenes de su misma edad, habían acabado por merecerse el premio gordo.

El comentario de Kiba, hizo que Suigetsu y Karin le prestaran atención, sintiéndose, casi, ofendidos.

-parece que el chaval tiene ganas de probar mi medicina. –dejando caer la gran espada hacia el suelo.

Kakashi, por alguna razón, le echó una ojeada a esa espada. ¿De qué le sonaba?

-ah… -recordando su encuentro con Zabuza hace tres años y medio- esa es la espada de Zabuza Momochi, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es que la tienes tú?

-¡impresionante! –agrandó Suigetsu los ojos- no sabía que alguien pudiera conocer a ese débil verdugo.

-Suigetsu, quieres dejar de considerarte un Dios Pez y hacer algo. –bufó Karin cruzándose los brazos.

-¡cállate! ¡Lo haré cuando me dé la gana!

Juugo volvió a resoplar.

Aún se preguntaba cómo habían llegado y qué hacían ahí, enfrentándose a ninjas, de Konoha por lo que se veía según sus bandanas, sin el permiso de nadie.

Oh sí, había sido tras minutos de discusión entre sus dos compañeros y sin hacerle ni puto caso, qué habían acabado por descubrir que se habían quedado solos.

Suigetsu, amante de la guerra, los había arrastrado para pelear contra aquellos intrusos. Según el peliblanco, necesitaban estirar las piernas, tras haber estado bastante tiempo convaleciendo.

Si Sasuke se llegara a enterar, seguramente le habría dado igual. Quizás se molestaría, pero nada relevante. Pero si Suigetsu se pasaba y mataba a alguien, ahí ya sería otro cantar. Sobre todo si los adversarios que tenían delante eran de la misma procedencia que la villa natal del Uchiha.

¿Quién no le decía que algunos de los que estaban ahí, podrían haber sido amigos o hasta profesores de Sasuke?

-Suigetsu, ándate con ojo. No hagas estupideces. –le aconsejó Juugo, aunque no fuera el más indicado, cuando perdía el control.

-sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tú procura no perder la cabeza y que la cacatúa de Karin sepa pelear, porque no la han reclutado solo por tus habilidades como perra.

-¡maldito pez del demonio! –rugía la pelirroja.

-no podemos dejar que pasen de aquí. –empuñando su espada en alto con una asombrosa facilidad que sorprendía a Kakashi- somos los únicos que podemos protegerles.

Juugo ahora comprendió. Parece que Suigetsu no era tan mal amigo como creía. Con Zetsu y Kisame, seguramente agotados por haberse enfrentado a alguien como Kabuto con el cuerpo de Orochimaru; y aquel líder de nombre Pein, todavía recuperándose de la pelea contra aquel Jinchuriki de nueve colas y posteriormente, aquella técnica tan rara y espantosa que les había llevado varios días, solo quedaban ellos tres para proteger a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Sonrió al ver que Suigetsu respetaba de la misma manera que él, al Uchiha.

-cierto. –agregó Juugo, preparado para pelear.

El equipo de Kakashi, viendo semejante determinación, retrocedieron un paso por instinto. Se ve que aquellos tres chicos lucharían hasta el final por un deseo que los mantenía firmes y fuertes. Algo loable tenía que reconocer el ninja copia, y muy extraño, viniendo por parte de gente como Akatsuki.

Aún así, aquellos tres jóvenes suponían un obstáculo demasiado grande para encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura.

¿Qué tal si con el ruido de la pelea, aparecían otros más y el Uchiha con la Haruno escapaban?

-Kakashi-senpai, -Yamato, disimuladamente, le susurraba en bajo- nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos. –el Hatake le miró- tú ve y busca a Sakura y a Sasuke.

-no puedo dejaros aquí. Soy responsable de lo que os ocurra. –denegando su petición.

-tranquilo, Kakashi-sensei. –habló ahora Shikamaru- ya he elaborado un plan para que te adelantes y cómo enfrentarnos a esos tres.

Kakashi estaba asombrado con el alumno de Asuma. Aquel chico, como si supiera de antemano lo que Yamato iba a decirle, ya tenía una idea en mente. Sin duda, el Nara era uno de los ninjas brillantes de la Hoja, capaz de rivalizar con los Hyuuga y hasta con Sasuke si se lo propusiera.

-Kakashi-sensei, debes ir. Solo tú puedes convencer a Sakura para que le abra los ojos a Sasuke-kun. –pidió Ino en esta ocasión.

Conmovido por la confianza de su equipo, Kakashi solo le quedó aceptar y confiar en ellos.

Shikamaru viendo su consentimiento, sin que los tres akatsukis le escucharan, empezó a narrar su plan.

El grupo Taka/Akatsuki observaban como aquellos ninjas cuchicheaban entre sí.

-¿por qué no atacan? –preguntó Karin escéptica.

-no me des razones para lanzarte insultos que debo concentrarme.

Karin volvió a mirar con odio al Hozuki.

-no nos distraigamos. –declaró Juugo demasiado serio, sobre todo cuando aquellos ninjas de Konoha habían dejado de hablar entre sí, y les miraban con firmeza.

-se ve que algo habrán sacado de sus molleras. Pues haré lo mismo. Me pido a los dos grandes y a la rubia sexy. Juugo, te quedas con la otra chica guapa, el chico de gafas oscuras, el de coleta y el rechoncho. Karin, te cedo al chico que anda sobre su perro. Es el rival adecuado para ti y como apenas sabes pelear.

Karin estalló de ira.

¡GANAS!

¡ENORMES DESEOS DE DARLE UN SEÑOR GOLPE A ESE DEGENERADO DE SUIGETSU!

Sin embargo, lo que más odiaba de eso, es que en parte tenía razón. Ella era una experta a la hora de rastrear y sus habilidades para la lucha eran nulas.

-¡ahora!

Fue el grito de Shikamaru para que el equipo de Kakashi se abalanzara contra Taka/Akatsuki.

El ninja copia efectuó un rápido Kage Bunshin que consternó a Taka. Suigetsu, temerario, fue el primero en efectuar su ataque contra la copia de Kakashi, para disminuir el número de enemigos.

Un "pluff" y la copia desapareció, y se centró en el verdadero.

O es lo que eso creía, ya que el verdadero Kakashi, estaba oculto en uno de los árboles más cercanos. La encarnizada lucha se llevaba a cabo y el plan de distracción de Shikamaru había sido un éxito.

Enfocando su mirada en la base Akatsuki, se dirigió hasta ella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En el cementerio de Konoha, Madara observaba a la difunta Kaede a través del cristal que los separaba. Con gran sutileza, se encargaba de acariciar esa vitrina, como si estuviera haciéndolo con la piel de su esposa.

Su propósito estaba a un paso de cumplirse.

Libre de Hashirama, por fin podría centrarse a lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

Dio un hondo suspiro, mientras intentaba apaciguar las ansias que revoloteaban en su interior.

Tanto tiempo esperando…

Apartó la mano de la cristalera; echó unos cuantos pasos para atrás; apartó la careta hacia un lado y vociferó su técnica típica.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Y una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca, directa hacia el cristal.

Cuando el fuego desapareció, Madara quedó quieto, observando el cristal que seguía intacto.

-…

_Uh…_

Parece ser que romper el cristal no iba a ser tarea fácil.

-¡jolines! –la personalidad casi perdida de Tobi, resurgió de la nada- ¡tonto, Hashirama! ¡Cruel, Hashirama! ¡Malo! ¡Malo! ¡Mami! –sollozando como niño estúpido, mientras golpeaba con sus puños aquel cristal como si tuviera algún efecto- ¡mami, no te preocupes! ¡Tobi es un buen hijo y te sacará de ahí! ¡Ya verás! ¡ÁBRETE SÉSAMO! –y con sus puños, volvió a golpear el cristal con una fuerza tan poderosa que sacudió la tierra en una magnitud que solo llegó hasta Konoha.

.

-¿y ahora qué pasa? –había preguntado Tenten, tras sujetarse a lo más cercano para no caer.

-¡emergencia! ¡Emergencia! –anunciaba uno de los vigilantes de Konoha, mientras movía una campana a modo de señal- en la zona del cementerio de la villa, se avista algo extraño.

-¿en el cementerio? –inquirió Lee.

-equipo de Gai. –apareciendo Ibiki en compañía de Anko, los cuales lucían muy serios- id e investigad qué es lo ocurre.

-entendido. –aceptando la misión con una pose al estilo militar- equipo de la flor de la juventud, adelante. –Gai como siempre efusivo.

-¡sí, sensei! –Lee igual de efusivo.

-… -Neji y Tenten con una enorme paciencia que tendrían que aguantar.

Con el equipo de Gai en marcha, Mitarashi bufó los labios, poniéndose de jarras molesta.

-como si no tuviéramos suficiente con los ninjas invasores, que ahora a saber qué estará pasando allá.

-… -colocando las manos en su bolsillo- lo que necesitamos es urgentemente un Hokage. Si Kakashi no es capaz de recuperar a sus alumnos… –suspirando con fuerza con un mal presentimiento.

-¿sí? –mirándole con curiosidad.

-nada. Vamos, Anko. Tenemos una zona que cubrir. –dando media vuelta.

-entendido. ¡Escuadrón de élite! –gritó la mujer, y de la nada aparecieron un grupo de diez ANBUS- en marcha.

Y con Ibiki y Anko a la cabeza, el escuadrón empezó a seguirles con intenciones de proteger su querida villa.

Al haberse confiado en aquel ángel destructor, se habían descuidado tanto, que cuando hubo desaparecido, varios ninjas habían logrado colarse en Konoha. Por suerte, los jounins y el equipo de élite se habían encargado de ellos, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Por eso, para evitar riesgos, se habían repartido en grupos para luchar contra los invasores e impedir que entraran en el perímetro que rodeaba la Hoja.

Tenían la suerte de que de momento, el número de invasores fuera mínimo, que un grupo como el suyo, podría sin problemas. Pero si llegaran a unificarse, acarrearía una terrible tragedia con numerosas víctimas tanto locales como de fuera.

.

En la zona verde, lo estratégicamente alejada de Konoha, un grupo de varios ninjas invasores, hablaban entre sí sobre el plan sobre su próximo ataque a la villa.

-nos adentraremos por la entrada lateral. Allí la seguridad es inferior y nos da la ventaja de campo. –decía uno de los ninjas, que se trataba del líder de ese escuadrón rebelde que pertenecía a la villa de la Hierba. Con su dedo señalaba un punto en el mapa sobre la ciudad de Konoha y sus alrededores.

-¡sí! –corearon el resto, dispuestos a seguirle.

Una risotada se escuchó por esos campos, y que todos se giraran en busca de ese pretencioso que parecía burlarse de ellos. Pero por más que buscaban, por los alrededores no había nada.

-¿quién eres? ¿Dónde te ocultas? –exigió saber el líder.

-¡capitán! –dijo uno de sus esbirros.

El líder se giró en su dirección, descubriendo a varios escuadrones, y que por sus bandanas eran de distintas villas: Takigakure, Otogakure y Amegakure. Todos mezclados entre sí, como si fueran aliados.

-¿qué queréis?

-vosotros sois ninjas de Kusagakure, ¿verdad? –habló uno de los ninjas del país de la Lluvia.

-¿y qué si lo somos? –respondió uno de los ninjas de inferior grado.

-supongo que estaréis aquí por la misma razón que nosotros, atentar contra Konoha. –fueron las palabras de una ninja del sonido y que se había situado al lado de su compinche de Amegakure.

El tono de la mujer, les hizo ver a los ninjas de la Hierba, que aquella risotada había provenido de esa mujer, de asombrosa belleza pero de porte arrogante, confiado y malicioso. El tipo ideal para los chicos malos, como del calibre de Orochimaru. No les extrañaba que proviniera de aquella villa fundada por el sannin serpiente.

-siento arruinar vuestros planes, pero acabaran fracasando. –los ninjas de la Hierba fruncieron el cejo- nosotros ya lo intentamos, y muchos de los nuestros perdieron la vida. Los ninjas de Konoha no son tan estúpidos como creéis.

-¿y qué propones entonces? –inquirió el líder de Kusagakure. Echó una rápida mirada por los seguidores del escuadrón vecino y enarcó una ceja para soltar con ironía- ¿una alianza?

-es lo más inteligente para invadir Konoha. –contestó aquella mujer sin abandonar su sonrisa maléfica- cuanto mayor sea el número de oponentes, más oportunidades hay de conquistarla. Ahora que no tienen Hokage y han perdido a varios de sus grandes ninjas, es una oportunidad única.

-uniendo nuestras fuerzas, Konoha no tendrá posibilidad alguna. –argumentaba el ninja de Amegakure- además, corren rumores de que varios ninjas de gran magnitud, han ido a derrotar a Akatsuki. La batalla acabará siendo larga y dura, y probablemente, caerán tanto de un bando como de otro. En todo caso, si los ninjas restantes de Konoha, regresaran, estarán tan cansados que será fácil derrotarlos. –pausando para estirar la mano- ¿y bien? ¿Te unes a nosotros?

El ninja de la Hierba miró su mano con algo de recelo, luego a su escuadrón, como buscando opinión, pero todos estaban callados y confiados de lo que su capitán decidiera.

Les asintió y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Le estrechó la mano al líder de la Lluvia y sonrió como él.

-juntos nos apoderaremos de la Hoja.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sus piernas nunca le habían parecida tan ligeras y ágiles como en ese momento. Pero Kakashi debía aprovechar la oportunidad de encontrar a Sasuke y a Sakura y persuadirlos para que regresaran a Konoha.

Daba gracias a los dioses que ningún akatsuki se interpusiera en su camino. Yendo solo por aquellos pasillos, metido en el corazón de la base, era realmente un milagro y hasta sospechoso no tener a alguien custodiando la seguridad. Igualmente y por si acaso, mantenía sus sentidos en alerta.

Llegando al punto que Hinata le había dicho donde deberían estar sus alumnos, Kakashi tragó saliva, antes de girar el picaporte y adentrarse en la habitación.

Su decepción fue más que sorpresa al encontrarla vacía, pero con claros indicios de que esa habitación pertenecía al Uchiha y a la Haruno. O eso le decía su olfato.

Ellos habían estado ahí, no hace mucho.

Por lo que tenían que estar cerca, muy cerca…

Arrugó el cejo, hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos, hasta que una la estampó contra el suelo para decir.

-¡Kuchijose no Jutsu!

Y en una pequeña explosión, apareció el pequeño Pakkun con su típica cara aburrida.

-Kakashi, ¿qué pasa?

-busca a Sasuke y a Sakura. –fue su orden inmediata.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sasuke y Sakura contemplaban atónitos a Kisame.

Situados en una sala restringida, a puerta cerrada, donde el akatsuki azul les había conducido para hablar con mayor comodidad, la pareja no se podía creer que de lo que el tema se tratara de una traición por parte de la persona que les había ayudado a estar juntos, Uchiha Madara.

-¡mientes! –fue Sakura la que lo soltó- ¡no tiene sentido que Madara-sama quiera traicionarnos!

-yo solo repito lo que Itachi-san me dijo que os contara. –arrugando las cejas entre serio y molesto. Vale que no fuera alguien muy de fiar, pero que lo tacharan de manera exagerada, le afectaba bastante.

-es que… -mirando a Sasuke en busca de que él tuviera algún argumento que aludiera a que Kisame estuviera equivocado- ¡no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Madara-sama nos ayudó! ¡Nos protegió! ¡Nos contó la verdad! ¡Y en sus palabras no hay ningún signo de traición! ¡Nos estás mintiendo! ¡Eres tú el que quiere que perdamos la confianza de Madara-sama y atacarnos por la espalda!

-ahí estás equivocada. De hecho, -sacando algo de su bolsillo interior de la capa- Itachi-san imaginaba que no me creeríais y me dio esto para que te lo diera. –tendiéndole a Sasuke un pergamino anudado con un cordel. Tenía el emblema Uchiha colgando y un sello que provocó que los ojos se agrandaran de la sorpresa al reconocerlo.

Sakura siguió contradiciendo al akatsuki azul, incrédula a pensar que el fundador Uchiha quería conspirar contra ellos.

-¡eso pudiste escribirlo tú! ¡¿Piensas que vamos a creer lo que ponga un pergamino que tú mismo podías haber escrito imitando la caligrafía de Itachi-san?

-esto no pudo escribirlo Kisame. -murmuró Sasuke inexpresivo. Sakura le prestó atención, sintiéndose confusa- esto solo pudo escribirlo mi hermano. –acariciando con dolor el sello que impedía descubrir lo que había en el interior de aquel pergamino.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿qué quieres decir?

-… -la mente de Sasuke estaba en el pasado, en aquel niño feliz que había sido al lado de su querido hermano mayor. En aquellos juegos donde juntos se divertían; en aquellos entrenamientos, donde él solo era el espectador y admiraba la desenvoltura y la facilidad con la que el mayor empleaba, siendo para él, algo difícil de efectuar; en aquellos secretos que solo ellos compartían… aquel sello, no era sino como la firma de su hermano donde solo él sabía cómo quitarlo.

.-.

_-Sasuke, ven. Voy a enseñarte algo._

_El pequeño de siete años, emocionado de que por fin su hermano se ofreciera a entrenarle, no dudó en levantarse del frío suelo e ir corriendo hasta su presencia con el interés pintado en su rostro inocente._

_-¿en serio? ¿Me vas a entrenar? ¿Qué técnica me vas a enseñar? __¿el Kage Bunshin? ¿el Katon? __¿Cómo despertar el Sharingan?_

_Ante tal abrumadora de preguntas, Itachi sonrió ligeramente y le dio su famoso capón en la frente._

_-¡ay! –exclamó de dolor._

_-eso será a su tiempo, hermanito. No quieras construir una mansión, empezando por el tejado._

_El pequeño, ahora desilusionado, solo bufó molesto, murmurando irremediablemente._

_-lo sabía. No quieres entrenarme._

_-… -volvió a sonreír con suavidad. _

_La actitud infantil e inocente de su hermano, hacía que se acordara de su novia. Claro que eso jamás se lo iba a decir. Bien sabía que su hermano, sabe dios porqué, no le había caído bien su novia cuando se la había presentado cuando habían ido juntos a la feria. De hecho, ni siquiera había osado mirarla en ningún momento, y su actitud hacia la chica había sido clara, el total desprecio. _

_Bueno… ya se ocuparía de preguntarle la razón, después de que él, matase al clan y abandonara a Celinda. Como orden a cumplir para Konoha, Madara le había ofrecido su ayuda, así como para su familia, de guiarles hasta Amegakure, para que estuvieran a salvos y que sus padres tuvieran la vida que se merecían. Todo a costa de su felicidad, si lo pensaba egoístamente. Pero estaba harto de ver a su madre llorar y sufrir; estaba harto de que su padre actuara frente a los demás y dejara de lado al menor, siendo el que más adoraba entre los dos hermanos._

_-… -lo miró entre serio y grave._

_-¿nisan?_

_-escucha Sasuke y hazlo atentamente._

_-… -el niño se puso en tensión. No era muy común que su hermano se pusiera tan serio._

_-lo que te voy a enseñar ahora, será una técnica que solo tú y yo sabremos. ¿Lo has entendido? _

_El niño tragó saliva, mientras asentía. Observó como sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero y se lo enseñaba._

_-¿un pergamino? –recibiéndolo en sus manos, se fijó en cómo estaba cerrado con un cordón, el emblema Uchiha y algo que se asemejaba a un sello._

_-intenta abrirlo, aunque sea a la fuerza._

_¿Qué lo intentara? ¿Qué lo hiciera a la fuerza, si era necesario?_

_Viendo como sus ojos le indicaba que lo hiciera de inmediato, Sasuke procedió a abrirlo, pero…_

_-pero, ¿qué…? –el pergamino, como si se tratara de metal, no daba cedido._

_Empleando toda la fuerza que poseía, Sasuke trató de abrirlo, sin éxito. Intentó estirar el papel que había en el borde, pero nada._

_-dámelo, ahora._

_-¡no! –cabezota cómo el niño era, iba a hacer que ese pergamino se abriera por las buenas o por las malas- ¡voy a abrirlo!_

_-… -momentáneamente sorprendido, Itachi le dejó que siguiera intentándolo._

_._

_Fueron varias horas las que pasaron, donde Sasuke lo intentaba una y otra vez, mientras que Itachi se había sentado en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada sobre el árbol más cercano, observando, casi divertido, a su ototo y sus inútiles esfuerzos._

_-¡vale! ¡Me rindo! –decretó avergonzado, yendo hacia él- ¡hn! ¡Ábrelo! –fastidiado de no poder abrir un mísero pergamino._

_-ponlo ahí. –antes de recogerlo, Itachi le hizo una seña para que lo colocara a pocos metros de distancia._

_Sasuke, confuso ahora, solo obedeció sus indicaciones._

_-ahora observa. –el mayor, aún sentado, hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos que Sasuke reconoció- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! _

_Y una pequeña bola de fuego fue directa hacia el pergamino, que extrañó más a Sasuke. ¿Qué planeaba su hermano?_

_Cuando el fuego se disipó, Sasuke quedó atónito ante lo que veía._

_¡El pergamino había quedado intacto!_

_-¡¿cómo…? –mirando aquel pergamino, luego a su hermano que no parecía para nada alterado, el pergamino, su hermano…- ¿cómo es que no se ha hecho cenizas? –preguntó tan perplejo como boquiabierto._

_-… -sonriendo, se estiró para coger aquel pergamino. Los ojos negros del más pequeño lo seguían sin perder detalle- viste, hermanito. Aunque le echen fuego, este pergamino es indestructible a no ser que lo abra, que se convertirá en un trozo de papel normal y corriente._

_-… -la expectación crecía tanto en Sasuke, que no preguntó lo tan obvio. Sentándose en el suelo, cerca de su hermano, puso toda la atención posible a la esperada explicación de ese misterio._

_-es el sello que tiene, que protege tanto su contenido como su exterior. Solo tú puedes abrirlo._

_-… -arrugando el cejo- ya lo intenté antes, y fue inútil. -¿se estaba burlando de él o qué?_

_-… -volviendo a sonreír- tienes que decir una palabra para poder abrirlo. _

_-pero nisan, si otros supieran esa palabra, también podrían abrirlo. _

_-no. –negando lentamente con la cabeza- este sello lo he pensado para que solo tú puedas abrirlo. Nadie más podrá tener acceso ante él, aunque intenten destruirlo. –volviendo a dárselo- es una manera de compartir secretos que solo tú y yo sabremos._

_Emocionado por esas últimas palabras, Sasuke se ilusionó de tal manera, que su cara le dolía por la amplia sonrisa que le daba al mayor._

_-¿qué tengo que decir? ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!_

.-.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –pronunció Sakura una vez más, al verlo tan ido, pero a la vez, acariciando aquel sello. Su sorpresa se incrementó, al ver una lágrima descender de sus ojos como la noche.

-¡Ririsu! –pronunció.

El sello se resquebrajó, liberando el cordón, casi mágicamente. Sasuke solo cerró los ojos. Sus manos parecían temblar ante lo que podría encontrarse ahí dentro.

Kisame había hablado de que Madara conspiraba contra ellos. Que sus propósitos eran más oscuros que de ayuda. Que todo eso, lo había averiguado su hermano y que al parecer, estaría ahí escrito, sin trampa de terceros, ni modificaciones. Solo escrito por su hermano, guardado y protegido celosamente, para que Madara jamás lo descubriera.

Desdobló el rollo y comenzó a leer:

.-.

"_Sasuke, si estás leyendo esto, es que desgraciadamente mis sospechas resultaban ser ciertas._

_Antes de nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte traumado y hacer de tu vida, una marcada por el odio y la desesperación. Créeme que me dolió más de lo que nunca habrás imaginado. Pero, trata de entender que eras un niño muy pequeño para entender una verdad que manchaba el orgullo de nuestra familia. Y era muy consciente de cuánto te enorgullecías de ser un Uchiha. Además, me sentía muy destrozado, para poder cuidarte y protegerte. El perder a nuestros padres, dejar a mi novia y matar al clan, en venganza, todo junto, me trastornó en cierta manera. De verdad, siento haberte dejado esas imágenes tan crueles. Solo quería que me odiaras, para que me mataras y así, limpiarías el nombre de nuestra familia, confiando que tú harías un clan Uchiha mucho mejor._

_Pero, como sabrás, Madara le contó la verdad a Celinda y quiso seguirme, abandonando todo. En ese momento, estaba tan destrozado, que no me importó y la llevé conmigo, porque la necesitaba para seguir adelante. _

_Desconozco si actualmente la seguirás odiando, porque en el día de la feria, no es que disimularas mucho. Doy gracias a Sakura por haber cambiado esa cara tan larga y comprobar que te lo habías pasado bien con ella._

_Como sabrás, cuando Celinda vino conmigo, el Akatsuki la encomendó en una misión que nos llevó a Konoha. Los seguidores de Danzo, intentaron detenernos, aunque su objetivo principal era matar a mi novia lentamente, como castigo por haberse ido conmigo._

_Llegué a saberlo, cuando Madara me notificó que se había ido, porque estaba enferma de muerte, por culpa de aquella misión. _

_Te parecerá raro, pero aún siendo yo, ese hermano tan misterioso como siempre me has visto, que en ese momento, sentí como si el mundo no existiera. Hasta tenía la firme resolución de morir con ella._

_Lo siento hermanito._

_Siempre había creído que os apreciaba por igual a ella y a ti; pero Celinda logró cautivarme de tal manera, que ella acabó siendo la persona más importante de mi vida, siendo capaz de morir a su lado. Pero seguí vivo, porque ella me lo pidió, a pesar de que por propia voluntad, me había contagiado. _

_Pero aún así, no logró persuadirme de mi decisión de morir a tus manos. Por lo menos, así te sentirías más tranquilo y relajado. Confiaba en que Madara te contara la verdad de la historia que nos rodeaba, así como el crimen justo que he cometido contra el clan._

_Quizás estés extrañado, porque todo lo que te ha contado, lo sabes por la historia de Madara y te preguntes porqué te estoy escribiendo cuando no tiene nada que ver con lo que Kisame te ha contado._

_Pero quería que por primera y última vez, abrirte mi corazón y explicarte de mi puño y letra toda la verdad._

_En estos años que han pasado, y sin Celinda a mi lado, mis cinco sentidos se agudizaron más, alerta a todos los que me rodeaban y lo que pretendían. Estaba dispuesto a que me mataras solo tú y nadie más, pero también quería protegerte de lo que existiera tras mi muerte. Y estando solo, tomando más conciencia de lo que me rodeaba, hizo que sospechara de Madara y sin que se diera cuenta, empecé a investigarle._

_Como Uchiha que ha perdido a su Haruno, me sentía tan destrozado, tan solo, tan rencoroso, que hubiera hecho lo que fuera por tenerla a mi lado. Por eso, llegué a pensar que Madara no nos ayudaba por una promesa y caridad, sino para su propio beneficio. Además, la captura de los Bijus, me intrigaba más. Desde siempre, he sabido que a Yondaime-sama y a Naruto-kun, los había controlado un ser misterioso. Cuando Madara me contó que se trataba de Hashirama y capturaba a todos los Bijus, para deshacerse de él, en ese, no le tomé mucha importancia._

_Pero si voy a morir, quise deshacerme de mis dudas y procurar que tu vida sea feliz, junto a Sakura._

_Por eso, le pedí a Kisame, la única persona en quién confío, que te contara mis sospechas. Si traías a Sakura a Akatsuki y Madara os dejaba a vuestro aire, para que os "reconciliarais", mientras que él capturaba a Naruto y extraía su Biju para eliminar tanto al Kyuubi como a Hashirama, es que entonces deberás enfrentarte a Madara, antes de que te use a ti y a Sakura._

_¿Crees acaso que Hashirama no sería el único loco y capaz de revivir a su antigua amada, cuando la ha tenido de una pieza, aunque muerta? _

_Créeme, que Madara tras cumplir su promesa, estuvo planeando la manera de revivir también a Kaede. Yo haría lo mismo si tuviera a Celinda intacta. Y Madara tiene el poder y lo necesario para hacerlo._

_Puedes pensar que lo que te digo es una locura y algo imposible de creer._

_Pero te confieso que ni yo mismo quería creérmelo, hasta que descubrí una sala que jamás había visto. En ella se encontraban los ojos de todos los Uchihas que tuvieron un Sharingan. También descubrí las cenizas de nuestros padres en unas urnas y la de mi novia._

_Me dediqué a espiarlo, y fue cuando descubrí su propósito. Volver a estar con la mujer que tanto amaba._

_Podía librarme de él, para protegerte, pero no podía garantizar mi victoria. Y alguien tenía que contarte toda la verdad. Supuse que si te lo contaba a través de una carta y entregada por Kisame, no te lo creerías por nada del mundo; por eso, usé a Madara, para que te contara lo que necesitabas saber, y le pedí a Kisame que te previniera si todo lo que te dije, llegaba a ocurrir._

_Por eso te cedí todo mi poder. Tienes el poder necesario para acabar con él y tener ese destino con Sakura, que a nuestros padres, a Celinda y a mí nos hubiera gustado tener._

_En nombre de mi novia, te pido que la hagas feliz y no cometas los errores que yo he hecho. Sé que nunca la volverás hacer llorar y la amarás como yo hice con Celinda._

_Y en nombre mío y de nuestros padres, sé tú también feliz. Solo con eso, estaremos orgullosos de ti, hermanito… … …la persona que siempre vi como mi hijo… tú, Sasuke._

_Te quiere, tu hermano._

_PD: No tengas miedo a usar tus ojos. Al traspasarte mi poder, quedas libre de quedar ciego, como habría ocurrido si usaras constantemente el Mangekyou Sharingan. Siéntete tranquilo de usarlo."_

.-.

Las palabras de su hermano, impresas con su propia caligrafía en aquel pergamino, lo tomó como algo tan triste, que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos negros.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sakura a su lado, le había pasado la mano por la espalda en un gesto tan cálido como reconfortante, mientras que la otra se apoyaba sobre la suya propia. Hasta se había apoyado completamente en él. De hecho, estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de aquella sala. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

¡Qué importaba!

El caso es que las palabras de Kisame eran ciertas, y eso estaba comprobado por aquel pergamino que su hermano había escrito.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba que Itachi se abriera tanto, para llegar a confesarle cosas íntimas y emotivas que le hacían llorar como nenaza.

Su hijo…

Itachi lo había visto más como un hijo, que como un hermano menor que siempre había estado dándole la lata y que después lo había mirado con odio infinito.

Imaginar cómo debió de sentirse cuando estaba deseoso de matarle; recordar sus momentos juntos, donde ciertamente, Itachi le atendía más que su propio padre… era completamente desolador. Y ahora, aún muerto, seguía preocupándose por él, protegiéndole…

Apartó las lágrimas con la mano, y se levantó bruscamente.

Ese movimiento, hizo que Sakura casi se cayera y lo mirara con confusión.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué rayos ponía en esa carta que le había hecho llorar? ¿Realmente Madara conspiraba contra ellos?

Estaba por preguntárselo, cuando escuchó la voz del Uchiha hablar.

-si mi hermano ha confiado en ti, yo también haré lo mismo.

El akatsuki azul, asintió con la cabeza deslumbrando seriedad.

Tras asentir como él, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para contemplar a Sakura. Sus ojos irradiaban tanto confusión como curiosidad.

-Kisame tiene razón. –agachando los ojos con algo de decepción- Madara planea usarnos para resucitar a tu antepasada.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron enormemente.

-debes marcharte de aquí. –fue lo siguiente que Sasuke alegó.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Madara seguía usando todo su poder para romper el cristal, sin importarle el alboroto que estaba causando.

Al principio, había dejado que la personalidad de Tobi lo manifestara e hizo el imbécil al intentar destruir el cristal con tontas técnicas. Pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, y de regreso a su personalidad normal, la furia y la ira se iban apoderando.

Aquel maldito cristal era más resistente de lo que parecía, y preparado para técnicas poderosas como las suyas.

Seguro que Hashirama lo habría predispuesto, para que nadie tocara a SU Kaede.

Tenía suerte de que estuviera en el mundo de los muertos, que sino utilizaba su cabeza para estamparlo contra el cristal como si fuera un martillo hasta romperlo. Una buena manera de vengar también a Kaede.

Pero empezaba a estar muy harto e impaciente.

El solo hecho de pensar que con todos los obstáculos fuera de su camino, por fin podría volver con Kaede, hacía que su corazón latiera con ansiedad.

-volveremos a estar juntos…

Dijo antes de darle un fuerte y preciso puñetazo al cristal resquebrajado, donde un aura roja emanaba de él.

Lo estrelló contra el cristal, y éste se hizo añicos al instante, rompiendo por fin la barrera que lo separaba de su esposa.

Su máscara ocultó su sonrisa satisfactoria.

Se adentró en aquel altar y lo primero que hizo, fue destruir de un manotazo esas estatuas que le producían escalofríos.

Se adentró más en el interior. Pisando con determinación, no le importó que los cristales en el suelo, fuesen un impedimento y hacerse una ligera herida en los dedos del pié, con el cristal dentro de la piel.

Llegó hasta el ataúd y casi le pareció un sueño tenerla a solo unos metros de distancia.

La contempló por largo rato, apoyando las manos en el bordillo del ataúd. Seguía como siempre de hermosa.

Muy cerca… pero no tan lejos…

Apartó la máscara hacia un lado, y en su mirada pudo vislumbrarse una ternura y un amor impresionante. Un rostro tan tierno y adorable, que era imposible imaginar que aquel personaje en un pasado había sido un Uchiha capaz de usar a la mujer que ahí yacía para sus derrotar a Hashirama.

Pero el amor era un sentimiento tan enigmático, que aquella mujer se había colado tan hondo en su interior, logrando que una parte de él, la humana y afectiva, saliera a flote.

Lenta y casi temblorosamente, levantó una mano para dirigirla hasta su mejilla.

El tacto le produjo un suspiro de alivio.

Por fin podía tocarla, era como un sueño.

Amplió más su sonrisa, mientras no dejaba de acariciarla.

Estaba fría… pero no por mucho tiempo…

-Kaede… -susurró.

Llevó su mano hasta sus labios, acariciándolos sutilmente.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había besado?

Demasiados para contarlos.

Pero ahora…

Ahora…

Descendiendo su cuerpo, su rostro aproximándose al de su mujer, fue en busca de esos labios que tanto había echado de menos.

A pocos centímetros, se detuvo para volver a contemplarla, más de cerca, aspirando su aroma… … …todavía olía a la fresca hoja de arce… ella estaba muerta… pero viva en espíritu… lo sabía… siempre lo había sabido…

Unió sus labios arrugados con los suyos, sintiendo sus labios tan suaves, pero fríos y sin vida como un muñeco hecho de cera. Pero no le importó. Solo quería volver a besar a la persona que le había robado el corazón.

El baile de pétalos verdes, se coló por el interior del altar, rodeando su cuerpo, recibiendo de buena gana esa muestra de afecto que él le daba.

Separándose de ella, Madara giró para observar las hojas de arce. Cada vez estaba más cerca, que hasta podría acariciarla y ella sentirlo. Pero era mucho mejor que su alma y espíritu estuvieran dentro de su cuerpo, y apreciar mejor su expresión cada vez que la tocaba y la besaba.

-pronto… muy pronto… -dijo, aunque, ¿para sí mismo o para ella?

Madara se colocó bien la careta y tomó aquel cuerpo con ambos brazos. Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando unos pasos apurados aparecieron ante él.

Girándose para descubrir quiénes eran, se encontró con un jounin y tres jóvenes adolescentes que debían ser sus alumnos. Lucían jadeantes y al verle, sus rostros se tornaron incrédulos, hasta que uno de los jóvenes, que quizás sería su hermano pequeño o su hijo, por el enorme parecido que tenía, que le gritó.

-¡¿Sakura-san? –parpadeando varias veces, Lee enfocó mejor su mirada en aquella mujer que aquel akatsuki cargaba- no… no es ella… -aunque se le parecía muchísimo. De no ser por el color de pelo, podría asegurar que esa mujer era su flor de cerezo.

Pero… si se parecía a Sakura y tenía el pelo verde… entonces…

-¡¿no me digas que es ella? –al parecer Tenten compartía el mismo pensamiento de Rock Lee. Su rostro estaba pálido como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Y no era la única, ya que Neji y Gai también admiraban aquel cuerpo muerto con absoluta confusión.

Gai no entendía nada.

¿Por qué el cuerpo de la fundadora Haruno estaba todavía intacto, a pesar de que había pasado casi un siglo? ¿Por qué aquel akatsuki la tenía cogida con un cuidado extremo, como si cargara una pieza de cerámica pesada?

Una idea vagó por su mente, al recordar que Sakura estaba también ingresada en Akatsuki.

¿Sería posible que usaran a Sakura para revivir a la primera Haruno?

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Con qué fin?

-¡tiene el Sharingan! –exclamó Neji al visualizar a través de su único agujero, el ojo con la línea sucesoria de los Uchihas.

-¿qué has dicho? –Gai vio a su alumno, para después al enmascarado con más asombro todavía.

Repentinamente, el recuerdo de hace dieciséis años… el Kyuubi que había aparecido misteriosamente, sin ninguna razón que pudiera justificarlo. Hasta que después, había corrido el rumor de que el causante pudiera ser Uchiha Madara. Pero él estaba muerto y enterrado.

Pero si aquel enmascarado tenía el Sharingan y cargaba con el cuerpo de la primera Haruno, entonces es que de verdad era él.

Pero, ¿cómo es que estaba vivo? Y otra cuestión más confusa, ¿cómo podía seguir estando vivo con los años que habían pasado? ¿Acaso se había vuelto inmortal? ¿O como Orochimaru, usaba cuerpos de extraños como contenedores?

-¡uh! Tobi no tiene tiempo de jugar con vosotros. –dijo para desaparecer en el espacio-tiempo de una manera tan asustadiza como insólita.

-pero, ¿qué rayos…? –Tenten estaba clavada en el sitio, sin entender nada.

-¡Neji! ¿Puedes averiguar su paradero?

Activando su Ojo Blanco, el Hyuuga procedió en búsqueda del akatsuki. Para su sorpresa, aquel tipo había desaparecido por completo de su radio visual, incluso a decenas de kilómetros. ¿Cómo era posible?

.

Madara con el cuerpo de Kaede aún en brazos, apareció en una sala donde el silencio, el misterio y lo extraño, reinaba en ella.

Avanzó unos pasos, hasta colocarla delicadamente sobre una tabla de piedra. Acarició sus mechones verdosos, recordando todo lo pasado con ella, todo lo que podrían haber disfrutado… eso iba a ser un hecho futuro, no por nada conservaba en botes herméticos, los ojos de todos los usuarios que habían tenido un Sharingan; las cenizas de Fugaku, Ayame/Mikoto, Celinda e Itachi, en aquellas urnas de cerámica; el poseedor del Rinnengan, capaz de invocar al Rey del Infierno, o lo que era lo mismo, el _Gedō Mazō_; y lo más importante, Sasuke y Sakura.

-… -volvió a embobarse con la imagen de Kaede; Pensar que pronto volvería a tenerla en sus brazos; Pensar que su lucha ya había terminado; Pensar que su espera había finalizado; Pensar en todo lo que había hecho para obtener la inmortalidad-…

Ahora solo restaba invocar la forma inversa del Gedō Mazō, la Reina del Cielo, conocida también como la "_Ten no joō"_, cuando Pein volviera a estar en plena forma.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura creyó que había oído mal.

¿Marcharse de allí?

Bromeaba, ¿verdad?

Arrugando el cejo, se levantó del sillón para encararlo.

-¿por qué tengo que marcharme? ¿Qué diantres pone en esa carta sobre Madara-sama?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia. –recogiendo el rollo, para guardarlo en el interior de su prenda blanca.

-¡maldita sea! –deseosa de dar un puñetazo a alguien o a algo- ¡sabes que es también de mi incumbencia! ¡Madara-sama nos implica a ambos!

-…

Era cierto, pero no quería decírselo, sencillamente porque no quería ponerla en peligro, ya que o una de dos, o Madara la usaría, o si él la dejaba batallar a su lado, correría un gran riesgo. La mejor solución era alejarla de Akatsuki.

-¡¿no vas a decirme nada? –gritó como una descosida.

-… -estaba claro que hasta que no se lo dijera, no entraría en razón. Y por supuesto, eso no estaba dentro de su mente. Conociendo su tozudez, insistiría en ir con él para ayudarlo en su lucha contra Madara. Y Madara no era moco de pavo para estar pendiente de ambos a la vez. Para librar la batalla tranquilamente, tenía que estar solo- Kisame, llama a Taka. Que se lleven a Sakura.

Pero bueno… ¿cómo se atrevía a tomar decisiones por ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como una ignorante?

Justo cuando iba a contrariarle, una voz conocida la dejó de piedra.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! –Kakashi con Pakkun habían logrado dar con sus alumnos.

Sakura con cierto temor y angustia se giró a ver a su maestro.

Verlo ahí parado, observándolos con cierto reproche y esperanza a la vez, era algo que podía con ella. Sin pensar en sus actos, bajando la cabeza, avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de Sasuke, buscando su fuente de valor y coraje.

Por fin los había encontrado, suspiraba Kakashi. No sabía si sonreír de alivio o mostrar su decepción.

Cuando los hubo nombrado, no se había esperado, que Sakura corriera hacia Sasuke, como si le tuviera miedo; así como el Uchiha mirarle brevemente, para después desviar sus ojos hacia alguna parte. Y luego estaba un tercer personaje, uno que conocía muy bien y que representaba un gran problema.

-Kisame Hoshigaki.

-¡ju! –sonrió el akatsuki- me da mucho gusto que me recuerdes, no como tu amigo, el tipo verde raro. –llevando su mano para agarrar el mango de su Samehada- también recuerdo una pelea hace años que quedó en tablas.

Y se abalanzó hasta Kakashi, por el duelo pendiente y como objetivo de defender al hermano de su compañero.

-Kisame, detente. –ordenó Sasuke de forma más calmada e inexpresiva.

Kakashi, Kisame y hasta Sakura, solo pudieron mirar al Uchiha.

Vieron como se volteaba para encararse a su maestro, poniéndose delante de la Haruno a modo de protección, para su extrañeza. ¿Por qué se portaba tan suspicaz con su propio maestro?

-¿qué quieres, Kakashi?

-… -Hatake parpadeó varias veces, por el tono autoritario de Sasuke y por cómo el akatsuki le había obedecido como un perro sumiso, como Itachi había hecho hace tres años. Si Sasuke tenía cierto poder en el Akatsuki, el asunto iba a resultarle demasiado complicado- Sasuke, Sakura. –tornando sus ojos en cada uno al nombrarlos, para regresar sus ojos hasta al Uchiha- Konoha sabe la verdad sobre vuestros orígenes.

-¿qué quiere decir que Konoha sabe la verdad? –preguntó Sakura, adelantándose un poco, aunque el brazo de Sasuke no le impedía avanzar demasiado.

-el vínculo de un Uchiha y una Haruno que iniciaron Madara y tu antepasada, Sakura. –la joven miró por unos momentos a Sasuke, pero éste seguía inexpresivo- por vuestras caras, veo que conocéis la historia, ya que no os sorprende.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, dudosa de si hablarle y desvelarle quién había sido el autor.

-¿y has venido solo para decirnos eso? –la voz neutra de Sasuke, no parecía afectada ni vacilante.

Kisame guardó su espada, para cruzar los brazos desvelando cierto interés en la conversación. Se ve que el hermano pequeño era igual de arrogante y pasota que el mayor.

-no. –respondió, sintiéndose desalmado. Las esperanzas parecían ser nulas, pero antes de rendirse, tenía que intentarlo- el Feudal del Fuego ha decretado que tras la historia y los hechos sucedidos recientemente, desvelan que no habéis sido culpables de algo que atentara a la buena ciudadanía de Konoha.

Bueno, ya era hora de que dejaran de considerar a Danzo, un simple anciano que estaba a las puertas de la jubilación. Era lo que pensaba Sakura.

-pero ambos sois akatsukis. –prosiguió- cómplices de una organización que ha cometido crímenes no solo en Konoha, sino en otros países. En vista de lo pasado, el Daimyō os ha dado una oportunidad. –inspiró con fuerza- si en el plazo de aproximadamente un mes, no regresáis a Konoha para daros la redención, -su voz parecía apagarse y desolada por lo que a continuación diría- seréis condenados criminales en el libro Bingo. –Sakura se quedó sin palabras; Sasuke ocultó su expresión tras su flequillo; Kakashi bajó la cabeza tristemente- si pusierais un pie en Konoha, seríais detenidos y ejecutados al instante.

Sakura se agarró a la camisa de Sasuke con fuerza.

¿Detenidos?

¿Ejecutados?

Entonces, si se quedaban en Amegakure, jamás podrían volver a Konoha. Jamás podría visitar las tumbas de su familia. Era pasar desapercibida o no entrar. Pero siempre, manteniéndose en las sombras.

Y por si fuera poco, estaba lo de Madara, donde aún no sabía exactamente sus intenciones. Solo que, según Kisame, conspiraba contra ellos. Pero no sabía la razón.

Todo se estaba complicando tanto.

¿Por qué?

Creía que tras la desaparición definitiva de los causantes de su separación con Sasuke-kun, y descubrir sus sentimientos claros y sinceros por ella, todo habría acabado y podrían ser felices para siempre.

Pero se ve que estar en una organización criminalista no era para pensar en rosa.

Miró nuevamente a Sasuke-kun. Seguía inexpresivo, callado, ¿pensando en qué decidir? Pues ella no quería decidirlo. Solo seguir a Sasuke-kun, eligiera lo que eligiera.

-Sakura… -la aludida cerró los ojos, esperando que Kakashi no le insistiera, pues sabía que acabaría por ceder con facilidad- sé que la decisión la tomará Sasuke, y tú lo seguirás sin dudar. -¡maldición! Odiaba que la conociera tan bien- pero, piénsalo. Es una oportunidad para que seáis felices en Konoha. Ellos os han perdonado y comprendido. Incluso Itachi ha sido liberado de culpa por el asesinato de su clan.

-pero está muerto. -el Uchiha alzó la mirada, una molesta.

Era de esperarse que Sasuke se pusiera tozudo y claramente despectivo. ¿Qué argumentos podía dar ahora? Sakura parecía estar reacia a escucharle, ya que se escondía en Sasuke, tanto como podía, a sabiendas que sus palabras podían afectarle. Pero estaba tan enamorada del Uchiha como antaño, que le seguiría, aún sabiendo que su camino podía ser negro y oscuro.

-Itachi-san me dijo antes de verlo por última vez… -la voz casual de Kisame, obtuvo la atención de los tres presentes.

.-.

_-…me ocuparé de decírselo y de protegerlo en el caso de que sea necesario._

_-… -Itachi solo lo miró brevemente y a Kisame le pareció ver visiones, porque por unas décimas de segundo, le pareció que el Uchiha le había sonreído con gratitud- muchas veces, deseé gritar a todos la verdad para ser perdonado y vivir en Konoha, con mi hermano, por Celinda. Ojalá mi hermano cumpliera ese sueño por mí, vivir feliz en su ciudad natal._

_-… -la nostalgia en el rostro de Itachi, era para que se quedara perplejo. Lo vio tocar ese colgante que había pertenecido a aquella peliblanca, y nuevamente esa sonrisa de pánfilo que lo dejaba en el sitio._

_-cuídate, Kisame. Y gracias._

.-.

Sasuke repasó las palabras del tiburón azul. Podía entender el peso que su hermano había tenido todos estos años a su espalda, guardándoselo para sí. Normal que deseara una vida feliz.

¿Y él?

Lo único que deseaba era estar con Sakura y ya. El resto le importaba una mierda, hablando en términos vulgares. De hecho, estaba enfadado con todo el mundo, que no quería recibir nada de ellos. Solo quería tener y estar con Sakura y punto. Se aprovechaba de que Akatsuki no le tocarían un pelo, porque Madara era el líder supremo, y jamás irían en su contra.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Madara le había ayudado, para aprovecharse de él después.

Y el resto de akatsukis restantes: Zetsu, Pein y Konan, le apoyarían. Desconocía el poder de la planta y de la mujer, pero del tal Pein, si había logrado capturar a Naruto… o Hashirama, como fuera… es que la batalla no estaría muy a su favor que digamos. Aunque le costara admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda.

-de acuerdo. –sentenció, para alivio y alegría de Kakashi que no podía esconder- pero quiero que te lleves a Sakura.

¿Y seguía en sus trece? Pensaba Sakura sorprendida.

-¡que no pienso irme!

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Kisame.

-Madara-sama conspira contra nosotros, pero todavía no sé porqué. –contestó Sakura sin mediar en lo que decía.

-¿Madara…? –repitió Kakashi incrédulo- ¿el mismo Uchiha Madara? -Sakura se tapó la boca, ganándose el desprecio de Sasuke- pero, creí que estaba muerto.

-consiguió la inmortalidad. –confesó Kisame. Si Sasuke había decidido volver a Konoha, él le seguiría, a pesar de ganarse un boleto de ida para la cárcel de la Hoja. Pero una promesa era una promesa- de hecho, según me contó Itachi-san que en aquella batalla contra el Primer en el Valle del Fin, Madara había hecho una copia de sí mismo para hacer creer a todos que estaba muerto. Después, estuvo estudiando sobre la inmortalidad, hasta hacerse con ella.

-pero… -sin entender, mirando a sus alumnos, como si pudieran adivinar lo que tenía en mente- ¿acaso fue él quién os contó vuestros orígenes?

-¡así es, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Y puedo asegurar que son verdaderos! –agregó, a sabiendas que Kakashi haría un comentario en contra del Uchiha fundador- ¡Madara-sama había sido inocente de lo que le pasó a mi antepasada! ¡Fue el Shodaime quién la mató! –reveló Sakura, de nuevo inconscientemente.

-¿cómo qué Shodaime-sama? –preguntó Pakkun, participando en la conversación.

-es una historia muy larga. –cortó Sasuke de cuajo- no hay tiempo para ello. Kakashi, llévate a Sakura. Y tú Kisame, ven conmigo, reuniremos a Suigetsu y los otros dos.

Avanzando hacia la salida, Sakura se encontraba rabiosa.

Pues iba a estar a su lado, pusiera como se pusiera.

-¿Sasuke? –el pelinegro le observó donde tenía dibujado un rostro extraño, a pesar de la máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara- ese Suigetsu, ¿es un chico de más o menos tu edad, peliblanco y con la espada de Zabuza?

-ese niñato. –concluyó Kisame- ¿acaso lo derrotaste? –preguntó con cierta burla.

Como habitante de Konoha, Kakashi no era ninja de los que mataba sin más. De seguro que el pececito estaría caído e inconsciente. Una buena razón para humillarlo cuando las aguas se calmaran. Y nunca mejor dicho.

-él, una chica pelirroja y uno anaranjado, se están enfrentando con Shikamaru y los demás. –reveló Hatake.

Los planes habían cambiado, decretó Sasuke molesto.

¡Maldito Suigetsu y sus ganas de acción!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La batalla entre los ninjas de Konoha y los de Taka, seguía extendiéndose donde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Jadeantes, se miraban mutuamente, dándose al mismo tiempo una pausa para descansar. Un tiempo donde Taka aprovechaba más que nada para discutir entre ellos.

-¡maldita perra! –rugía Suigetsu molesto. Karin le miró con total ira y desprecio- ¡aún no entiendo porqué Sasuke te eligió, sino vales para nada!

El grupo de Konoha, ignorando como aquella pelirroja le devolvía la palabra, y si no fuera por lo cansada que estaba, con golpe incluido, se quedaron estáticos al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha de aquel peliblanco.

-Sasuke-kun… -fue Ino la que murmuró más impactada que los demás. Llevándose las manos al pecho a modo de rezo, su rostro no podía ser más desesperante- ¿qué sabéis vosotros de Sasuke-kun? ¿Dónde está?

Suigetsu y Karin dejaron su discusión para observar a la rubia, así como Juugo, donde comprobaba asombrado que para aquella chica, Sasuke era alguien muy importante en su vida.

-Ino, no te molestes en preguntarles. –cortó Yamato, máximo responsable del grupo ahora y con su kunai en mano- no nos contaran la verdad.

-pero…

-vosotros, ¿de qué conocéis a Sasuke? –Juugo habló por primera vez, con voz serena y calmada.

-¡maldito mastodonte! ¿Qué pretendes? –rugió Karin alucinada de que hablara con el enemigo como si hablara con la vecina de al lado.

-a esa chica parece interesarle Sasuke de verdad, sin ningunas intenciones. –Ino se sonrojó- Y en el resto, no veo ningún tipo de malicia como tienen los akatsukis.

La teoría de Juugo asombraba a todos los presentes, más a los de Konoha, que lo admiraban boquiabiertos. Aquel akatsuki era muy diferente a los que habían conocido, los cuales eran gente sin escrúpulos que mataban por diversión. Éste sin embargo, parecía bondadoso y comprensivo.

-aparte –continuaba Juugo- son ninjas de la misma villa que Sasuke, y da la impresión que son amigos suyos. ¿Me equivoco?

Bueno… eso como amigos… era mucho viniendo de alguien que se aislaba por voluntad propia. Solo Naruto, Sakura y hasta Kakashi, eran los que más se acercaban a él, el resto, solo lo consideraban un simple aliado, un camarada o para Ino, su amor platónico.

Aunque ahí estaban todos, y no solo porque Kakashi se lo había pedido, sino porque muy en el fondo sentían un pequeño sentimiento de amistad hacia el Uchiha.

-aunque sean conocidos suyos, Sasuke ha decidido no regresar a Konoha. –las palabras de Karin, rompieron la magia del momento, así como el brillo de esperanza que la Yamanaka tenía- no le interesa la gente con la que una vez estuvo relacionado.

Las palabras duras de la pelirroja, afectaron en especial a Ino. Sus piernas no pudieron sostener su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, comenzando a llorar. Chouji, se apresuró a ir a su lado, y darle el consuelo necesitado, mientras que Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata la miraban compasivamente. Aunque en Kiba se almacenó también el sentimiento de la ira.

-¡oye, pelirroja! ¡¿Es que el Uchiha te contagió su poca delicadeza? –bramó con Akamaru lanzándole un ladrido de desprecio.

-ahí le doy la razón al chico perro. –asentía Suigetsu, solo para meterse con Karin y hacerla quedar más mal- mira que hacer llorar a una chica tan guapa.

-… -sintiendo los colores de la vergüenza, Karin se ajustó las lentes y con furia señaló con insistencia al grupo de shinobis de Konoha, concretamente a Ino- ¡esa chica lloraría igualmente cuando supiera que no tiene oportunidad con Sasuke! ¡Él escogió no regresar a Konoha y estar con esa…! –buscando la palabra para definir a esa zorra asquerosa, como la llamaba interiormente- ¡…a esa pelochicle! –Ino dejó de llorar, el rostro de Shikamaru y compañía fue el de total sorpresa. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a Sakura?- ¡así que si quiere llorar, mejor que lo haga cuando sepa que su amor no es correspondido! –cruzándose de brazos. Aunque claro, esas palabras también le molestaban a ella. Ser suplantada por una "niña" que no paraba de llorar por tonterías y con poco pecho… por favor… ¿qué le pasaba al gusto de Sasuke para perderlo de esa manera?

-¡estás equivocada! –gritó Ino, esta vez con un deje de furia, pero con sus lágrimas adornando sus ojos- ¡ya hace tiempo que me resigné a conseguir el amor de Sasuke-kun, porque para él…! –bajando la cabeza.

A su mente le venía aquel recuerdo de hace tres años cuando habían participado en la segunda prueba para ascender a chunnin. Sakura, siendo la única en detener a Sasuke de la masacre que iba a hacer contra los del sonido… él, volviendo a la normalidad gracias a ella…

En aquel momento, había visto muy claro que para Sasuke, Sakura era alguien muy especial; y que Sakura haría lo que fuera por él, aún a costa de su vida.

Y no solo eso, también estaba la historia en la que estaban vinculados desde antes que nacieran.

Estaba claro, que ella no tenía tanto afecto como el puro y sincero que le prodigaba su mejor amiga hacia su… amor platónico. Era algo a lo que se había resignado hace tiempo, pero…

"Pelochicle"

¡Nadie se metía con su mejor amiga, excepto ella!

-¡para Sasuke-kun, Sakura es lo más importante! ¡Y ella es mi mejor amiga! ¡Así que no vuelvas a insultarla en mi presencia!

-tie… tiene razón… -habló Hinata tímida, pero decidida- Sakura-san… es una… per… persona… importante para… Sasuke-kun…

-… -Karin volvió a encogerse en el sitio. No era solo las palabras de aquellas dos chicas, sino que parecía que toda Konoha se había unificado, apoyando fervientemente la teoría de que para Sasuke, Sakura era una persona muy especial en su vida.

-no paras de meter la pata hasta el fondo. –se divertía Suigetsu, con su codo apoyado en el mango de la gran espada, la cual estaba clavada en el suelo.

Karin chasqueó la lengua. Maldita piraña sarnosa. Se fijó en Juugo, como si buscara ayuda, pero él lucía acusador, una acusación reflejada por primera vez hacia ella.

-sea como sea, -fastidiada de que todos le dieran la espalda- ahora somos del Akatsuki, y el Akatsuki no perdona a ningún intruso.

-por fin dijiste algo inteligente. –alabó Suigetsu entre risitas, desencajando la espada.

-pero… -intento detener Juugo.

-no seas aburrido, Juugo. Además si los _grandes_ akatsukis se enteran de su presencia, harán lo mismo que a los otros dos anteriores. -refiriéndose a Naruto y a Sai- Los capturaran y los ejecutaran. Así que para ahorrarles trabajo, yo me encargaré de matarlos. –mostrando sus dientes afilados, la clara visión de un demonio.

Eso retrasó un paso en los ninjas de Konoha, donde sus esperanzas de conseguir que tanto Sasuke como Sakura regresaran, se habían ido por un pozo sin fondo. Y ver como aquellos jóvenes akatsukis, no estaban tan dispuestos a ceder, la vergüenza por su ingenuidad, fue un rasgo que los envolvió notoriamente.

-Akatsuki versus ninjas de Konoha, segundo asalto. –y dio un gran salto, con la espada preparada para matar a sus víctimas fijadas, la rubia yacida de rodillas con aquel gordito a su lado- ¡victoria para Taka!

En las milésimas de segundos que transcurrieron, Shikamaru se asustó y efectuó rápidamente su técnica de la sombra imitadora. Una sombra negra fue de inmediato hacia las personas que tanto apreciaba, para apartarlos. Ino estaba desanimada y Chouji muy pendiente de la Yamanaka para reaccionar a tiempo. Y aquel akatsuki muy cerca de rebanarlos.

-"no llegaré a tiempo" –predecía, temeroso de perderlos como a su maestro Asuma. ¡Por dios! ¡A ellos no!

Cerró los ojos por instinto, rezando a todos los cielos, sintiendo el grito del resto sobre sus compañeros en alerta, así como el miedo y el terror, estrujándole el corazón.

-Sōfūshasan no Tachi. –murmuró por lo bajo una voz ajena al grupo.

Una nube de polvo se levantó cuando Suigetsu impactó contra sus oponentes. Karin y Juugo tosieron inevitablemente, mientras que el grupo de Konoha temblaba, Shikamaru el que más, siendo consciente de que su técnica no había llegado a tiempo. Desolado, se arrodilló, sintiéndose impotente y destrozado. La humareda no permitía ver lo que ese maldito akatsuki había hecho con sus amigos, pero no quería verlo. Agachó la cabeza, tratando de esconder las lágrimas, lamentándose sus pérdidas.

-Chouji… Ino…

-¿qué demonios…? –escuchó la voz confusa de aquel peliblanco.

Curioso e intrigado, Shikamaru alzó la cabeza.

La nube de polvo poco a poco fue disipándose, viéndose la sombra de la espada en alto, donde al parecer su dueño batallaba en tener su control e impactarla contra sus oponentes. Pero algo o alguien, se lo impedía.

¿Eso podía significar que…?

Ansioso, giró sus ojos hacia donde deberían estar sus amigos.

El tiempo que le llevó a la humareda disiparse por completo y simplemente ver el dibujo de sus figuras, lo ponía nervioso. Pero cuando pudo verles, sanos y salvos, no pudo disimular una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡deja de pintar el indio, Suigetsu! –le gritó Karin sin entender esa pose ridícula de Hozuki que le recordaba a los payasos del circo.

Un escalofrío fue lo que sintió la pelirroja instantes después. Con ella, el olor de Kiba parecía haberse intensificado, el cual sentía un aroma conocido; Akamaru, tampoco era una excepción. Su pelaje se puso de punta al sentir una presencia de chakra poderosa; incluso Shino se puso en tensión, como sus insectos.

Algo realmente poderoso se acercaba.

Karin se giró sobre sus pies y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Juugo hizo lo mismo y su rostro fue difícil de descifrar.

-basta, Suigetsu.

El peliblanco quedó sin palabras al escuchar esa voz fría, pero tan conocida. Sus manos temblaron de miedo, como si aquel personaje pudiera lanzarse sobre él, y aprovechar su vulnerable para apuñalarle por la espalda… y literalmente.

Bajando los ojos, pudo comprobar que incluso para esos ninjas de la hoja, su presencia era igual de aterradora que de sorpresiva.

-Sasuke… -kun… Sakura… -susurró Ino sin saber cómo sentirse. Pero el verlos en compañía de un akatsuki desconocido para ellos, más Kakashi-sensei, no sabía cómo interpretar ese reencuentro.

Alejados, Sakura veía a su mejor amiga. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con Chouji a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente. Aquellos ojos celestes estaban clavados en ellos. Su expresión era más de asombro que de felicidad.

Bueno, suponiendo que el compañero gracioso de Sasuke-kun había estado a punto de matarles, no es para que gritara de alegría al verla y le saludara con la mano efusivamente.

Miró a Sasuke, donde gracias a su técnica de los hilos había detenido una horrible masacre, que le habría costado también la vida de Suigetsu si hubiera asesinado a su mejor amiga y a Chouji.

El Sharingan estaba impreso en los ojos del Uchiha, y con una sola mano sujetaba cuatro hilos que se habían enroscado en la espada de Suigetsu.

Haciendo más presión sobre los hilos, Sasuke hizo fuerza para que la espada cayera hacia el otro lado de Akimichi y Yamanaka. Suigetsu, que había sentido como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo, no dudó en soltar su arma y mirar con pavor al Uchiha.

-Sasuke…

-no quiero oír nada. –empezó a caminar, seguido posteriormente de Sakura y de los dos adultos.

Kisame sonreía de tal manera, que se regocijaba al ver a ese mocoso pececito como si sintiera en la plaza del pescado a punto de ser comprado y cocinado.

Con paso cauteloso y firme, Sasuke se detuvo cuando estuvo entre Karin y Juugo, los cuales lo observaban atentamente.

-Sasuke… -fue Shikamaru el que pronunció palabra, rompiendo el extenso silencio. Acercándose a sus dos compañeros, los observó donde el asombro estaba impreso en sus rostros y luego hacia él con seriedad- gracias por haberles ayudado.

-… -Sasuke arrugó los labios y dirigió sus orbes azabaches hacia Suigetsu casi con advertencia- simplemente quiero evitar conflictos innecesarios.

Comprendiendo que las palabras iban más para el peliblanco, éste solo asintió algo molesto. Recogió su espada y regresó donde estaba el Uchiha con los demás. Ver la sonrisa de Kisame le repateaba, pero ver la sonrisita divertida de Karin, le asqueaba más. Al menos Juugo era más considerado y le miraba con compasión.

Kakashi se acercó al grupo de Konoha, concretamente a Yamato que lo miraba con expectación, intrigado en saber si Sasuke había aceptado el regresar, así como la presencia de Kisame.

-¿qué pasa?

-… -Kakashi se giró para ver a sus alumnos con gravedad. La verdad es que él tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que pasaba. Solo que aquel akatsuki parecía estar del lado de Sasuke y que Madara seguía vivo, responsable de haberles contado sus orígenes. Pero eso le generaba más dudas, de las cuales no tenía respuesta. De lo único que podía asegurar, es que algo terrible estaba sucediendo para que su alumno se pusiera nervioso y apurado.

.

La mirada jade de Sakura, seguía puesta sobre su mejor amiga. Ino no dejaba de observarla con total asombro, aunque en esta ocasión a la capa akatsuki que portaba.

Era lógico. Si estuviera en su lugar, la miraría igual. No todos los días, tu mejor amiga, alguien de corazón noble y honesto, se pasaba a una organización criminalista.

Se fijó en cómo Chouji se levantaba y la ayudaba, pero Ino seguía sin apartar sus ojos celestes de ella.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con incertidumbre. La verdad es que empezaba a molestar que la mirara así. Y ahora que se fijaba mejor en el grupo de sus antiguos amigos, apreciaba la misma sorpresa en Kiba y en la Hyuuga. Quizás porque a Shino le salvaba las gafas, que sino, fijo que la estaría mirando igual.

Arrugó el cejo y a grandes zancadas se acercó a sus amigos, para extrañeza de Taka y del propio Sasuke. Dio un rápido vistazo a todos, especialmente a sus compañeros de promoción.

-¡dejad de mirarme así! ¡Soy una akatsuki como Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Pasa algo con eso?

Con lo que Sakura no contaba es que Ino se tirara encima suya, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-tonta… -le dijo entre sollozos- estaba preocupada por ti… me da igual lo que seas… siempre serás mi mejor amiga…

-Ino… -el contagio de lágrimas fue inevitable y correspondió a su abrazo- gracias…

Aprovechando que Sakura estaba distraída con el reencuentro con su antigua amiga de la infancia, Sasuke se dirigió hacia Karin con voz baja para que solo ella y los tres componentes de akatsuki lo escucharan.

-Karin, quiero que encuentres el chakra de Madara.

-pero Madara no está en la base. –comentó Kisame- y dudo que la chica pueda encontrarle si está a decenas de kilómetros.

-eso es verdad. –asentía la pelirroja. Una cosa era rastrear el chakra de una persona que estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia, pero encontrar el rastro de alguien que podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo y que gozaba de viajar a través del espacio tiempo, era algo completamente imposible.

-pues búscalo hasta encontrarlo. –sentenció. De cualquier manera, si Madara planeaba traicionarle, entonces tendría que regresar a la base a la fuerza.

Por lo menos, ahora tenía a Sakura a salvo y en muy buenas manos.

Ajena a lo que Sasuke pretendía, la Haruno se centraba en sus amigos. Gracias a Ino que había roto el hielo, el resto se había apiñado alrededor suyo con una sonrisa en sus caras de ver que seguía siendo la de siempre.

Sakura, se sentía emocionada de volver a verlos, así como comprobar que no la tachaban como criminal.

-…de verdad que si supiéramos el vínculo que te unía con Sasuke-kun por tu antepasada y las demás, claro que te habríamos ayudado. –había dicho Ino tan aliviada que se apreciaba en cómo le sujetaba las manos, como si temiera que volviera a irse- ¿verdad que sí? –dirigiéndose al resto de sus compañeros.

-claro que sí. –asentía Chouji, feliz por el estado de su amiga de equipo.

-supongo. –la respuesta de Shikamaru no muy contundente, hacía reír a Sakura. Especialmente al verlo, rascándose la nuca como si le resultara un rollo aquel tema.

Definitivamente muchas cosas no cambiarían.

Echó un vistazo a los que siempre se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano. Shino, sin saber lo que pensaba, y Hinata sonriente de tenerla ahí de nuevo con ellos. Un extraño sentimiento la reconcomió de repente. Sabía que la Hyuuga mantenía, por lo que a ella le parecía, una gran estima hacia Naruto. El verla como se sonrojaba cada vez que Naruto pasaba por su lado, o cómo tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con él, eran pruebas suficientes de que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto.

¿Cómo le diría que Naruto en realidad había muerto cuando era recién nacido? ¿Cómo le diría que en su lugar había estado un impostor, llamado Senjuu Hashirama?

Quizás debería hablar con Sasuke-kun, antes de explicar a sus amigos qué había pasado con Naruto y lo que había sido realmente.

Repentinamente, dio un respingo cuando sintió algo cosquilleándole el brazo y una de sus piernas desnudas; al mismo tiempo, ese algo sorbía por la nariz.

Se giró en ese lado, descubriendo a Kiba oliéndola con los ojos cerrados con su perro imitándole.

-¡deja de olerme, maldito perro! –a su grito le siguió un fuerte puñetazo en toda la mandíbula del chico y sus ojos en blanco como si su inner la dominara.

.

Karin quién seguía en su búsqueda, abrió los ojos intrigada en lo que había pasado.

-no te entretengas y sigue buscando. –de espaldas a ella, Sasuke le dio la orden sin estar alterado, molesto o furioso, por lo que el Inuzuka se había atrevido a hacer.

Algo que extrañaba a Suigetsu, quién no podía evitar mirarle con expresión tonta. ¿Eso significaba que él también podía acercarse a ella y…?

Sus pensamientos no continuaron al ver la dura mirada del Uchiha clavarse en él, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

-vale, captado el mensaje. –dijo en alto- nada y nunca con Sakura, sino me mandas a las patatas.

.

-¡uy! –se quejaba el chico perro, frotándose la parte golpeada- oye, que lo has malinterpretado. Solo te olía porque percibía un aroma muy familiar en ti.

.

-lo encontré. –anunció Karin.

-¿dónde está? –exigió saber Sasuke, sin despegar su vista de la ahora confundida y sonrojada pelirosa.

.

-¿cómo que un aroma familiar? –repitió Sakura sonrojada.

No se estaría refiriendo al aroma de Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad? porque estaba claro que tras pasar una noche entera haciendo el amor, y dormir juntos durante tres días, era lógico que su presencia estuviera en cada poro de su piel.

-sí… -decía ahora más bien extrañado- un aroma familiar y lejano…

-¿un aroma familiar y lejano? –inquirió confusa, al mismo tiempo que aliviada.

-es uno que hasta mi hermana tiene también… bueno, tenía… -arrugó la nariz- es esa capa lo que desprende ese aroma… -meditó por unos momentos: el olor provenía de la capa akatsuki; olía a una flor fresca demasiado para su sensible nariz; era el mismo que su hermana había tenido hace años, y su hermana no era una persona que tuviera muchos amigos… con excepción de Celinda; y esa persona, según lo que le contaron se había ido con Uchiha Itachi, el cual se había metido en Akatsuki… … …¡Eso era!- ¡ya sé! ¡Es el aroma de tu prima! -decretó orgulloso de su nariz.

-¿mi prima? –repitió viendo aquella prenda como si tuviera una maravilla ante ella.

¿Estaba insinuando que esa capa había pertenecido a su prima?

Pero… ¿cómo era posible?

Antes de empezar a usarla, había pertenecido a Sasuke-kun, donde ahora no portaba ninguna capa que lo identificara como Akatsuki. Y claro, aquellas prendas de Akatsuki, se las habría dado Madara, por lo que, ¿la habría guardado siendo consciente de que Sasuke-kun se la daría?

Eso podría explicar ese sentimiento tan familiar que había sentido la primera vez que se la había puesto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y se giró a ver a Sasuke.

De inmediato su sonrisa fue borrada al verlo tan serio, recordando que estaban en una situación demasiado tensa y complicada, para sentirse feliz y contenta.

Madara-sama… más bien, Madara les estaba usando para otros fines, fines que desconocía y que Sasuke-kun seguía sin contárselo.

Todavía no podía creerlo.

Vio como se acercaba a ella, y como los otros akatsuki le imitaban.

Notó como sus compañeros a su espalda, se ponían tensos y desconfiados. Normal. Hasta hacía unos minutos, estaban enfrentándose con el equipo de Taka; y como los akatsukis habían sido responsables de la muerte de Asuma-sensei entre otros, era lógico que se pusieran recelosos.

Pero Kisame parecía estar de su parte, y Taka obedecían a Sasuke, por lo que si se lo explicaban con calma y paciencia, acabarían por aceptarles.

Después de todo, iban a regresar a Konoha, ¿o no?

Sakura vio cómo el moreno se paraba a escasa distancia, y no supo porqué, que empezó a temblar. Quizás sería por esos ojos clavados en los suyos tan fijamente, que la encogían en el sitio. Parecían estar tan fríos, tan provistos de sentimientos, como antiguamente cuando la despreciaba.

-¿qué… pasa…? –tragando saliva.

Y ante su sorpresa y de los demás, Sakura sintió un golpe en la nuca. Mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento, de sus labios salió el nombre de Sasuke, preguntándose por qué.

Sasuke sujetó el cuerpo de Sakura, antes de que cayera al suelo… otra vez…

¿Por qué aquella escena tenía que repetirse?

Ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás, el Uchiha cargó el cuerpo de Sakura… como la vez anterior, antes de marcharse de Konoha… contemplándola unos momentos. Su rostro no era repleto de lágrimas y triste, como el de hace tres años, donde se había sentido dolido de haberla hecho llorar de semejante manera. Pero había sido por su seguridad, por su bienestar que la había rechazado cruelmente.

Ahora sin embargo, su rostro estaba marcado por la confusión. Pero igual que hace la vez anterior, si la había golpeado había sido para evitar que lo siguiera. Todo por su seguridad.

La tozudez de Sakura al negarse a marchar, cuando iba a disputar la mayor batalla de su vida, no le había dado otra alternativa que usar su baza efectiva. Dejarla inconsciente, impidiendo que le siguiera.

Cuando regresara, se lo explicaría, cuando estuvieran asolas por supuesto. Quizás recibiría unos sollozos y palabras donde Sakura se sentiría fatal por ser considerada una molestia.

-"comprende. Lo hago porque te amo." –apretando con firmeza pero con ternura el cuerpo inconsciente- "no quiero perderte. No quiero vivir lo mismo que Itachi."

Sería demasiado para el joven vivir la vida sin el calor de Sakura. Por la carta de su hermano mayor, fue fácil percibir el infierno que tuvo que soportar sin su novia a su lado. Además, quizás con el tiempo, acabaría convirtiéndose en un despreciable traidor como Madara, y eso no quería.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Suigetsu fue el que se adelantó a preguntar, a pesar de que el resto se moría por hacer la misma pregunta. Pero ver cómo la había sostenido y cómo la observaba con tanto amor y compasión, les había dejado sin habla, con la idea de que lo había hecho por una razón lógica.

-… -escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo y se dirigió a Kakashi, cediéndosela- cuídala, mientras. –le dijo cuando estuvo en brazos de Hatake.

El ninja copia miró a Sakura, para después observar a su alumno sin comprender.

-Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, de ahora en adelante cooperareis con Konoha. –girándose, donde sus ojos estaban puestos en la base de Akatsuki camuflada por aquella intensa lluvia- si alguien de Akatsuki aparece, estad alertas porque puede atacaros.

-¿por qué? –se apresuró a preguntar Suigetsu.

-Kisame os lo explicará con detalles. –dirigiéndose a él, donde lo notó contrariado por esa orden- quiero que tú también te quedes aquí y protejas a Sakura.

-¡un momento! Yo le prometí a tu hermano que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

-… -dirigiendo toda su atención en la base, dio un hondo suspiro- pasarle algo a Sakura, implica dolor para mí. –confesó para sorpresa de todos, al escuchar esa frase tan expresiva salir de los labios de Uchiha Sasuke- protégela y me sentiré protegido.

-entendido. –acabando por aceptar.

-eh, pero entonces… -comenzó ahora Juugo preocupado, entendiendo más o menos de qué iba la conversación- ¿es que vas a enfrentarte a uno de los akatsukis?

-¿a Uchiha Madara? –parecía terminar Kakashi la frase, tras atar también cabos y que miraba al Uchiha con profundo desasosiego.

Una inquietud que fue contagiado por el resto y que miraban a Sasuke con más sorpresa.

-…

Obviamente, el moreno no dijo nada, pero tampoco continuó alargando lo que sería inevitable. Aprovechándose del trastorno que sufrían sus compañeros, desapareció de su campo visual para ir hacia la base y enfrentarse a Uchiha Madara.

Pudo escuchar las voces de Ino y Karin perdiéndose en el viento, podía sentir el fastidio de otros por no permitirle acompañar en la batalla… pero para esa batalla, quería estar solo, con todos sus compañeros y con Sakura a salvo, lejos de Madara. Pues la participación de otros, podría suponer un gran problema, ya que solo él podría derrotar al fundador Uchiha.

Y activó su Mangekyou Sharingan, preparado para la batalla.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En el interior de la base, Konan observaba a su Dios descansar. Sentada sobre una pequeña silla, de reojo avistaba las tormentas colarse entre aquel torrente de lluvia.

Esa era la señal de que Madara necesitaría de Pein para realizar esa técnica tan similar al Gedō Mazō.

Miró a Pein, donde las secuelas de la lucha contra Kyuubi y su extracción, habían influenciado demasiado, a pesar de que poseía el Rinnengan. Era Dios, cierto, pero con un límite. Y ahora, después de que se recuperara, realizaría su última técnica devastadora.

Algo a lo que no podían negarse. Después de todo, había sido gracias a Madara que ellos volvieran a estar juntos.

La mujer cerró los ojos, donde los recuerdos de su infancia, una dura y triste infancia, redundaban en su mente.

Los tres juntos, Yahiko, Nagato y ella, sobreviviendo cómo podían en ese mundo cruel de ninjas. Todo para acabar formando una creencia, la de hacer un mundo ninja mucho mejor y libre de guerras y conflictos. Habían tenido la suerte de encontrarse con Jiraiya-sensei y que les entrenara, pero él les había abandonado, considerando que estaban preparados para sobrevivir solos.

Apretó la tela de la prenda akatsuki, mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

¿Preparados?

¡Mentira!

Jiraiya-sensei les había enseñado todo, pero no de lo horrible que era el mundo y el dolor a perder a alguien importante.

Puede que fuera extraño, debido a aquellos tiempos que habían corrido, pero hasta su adolescencia, habían mantenido su inocencia e ingenuidad.

¿Acaso en aquel tiempo no era una utopía querer buscar un mundo mejor libre de guerras?

Hace años, las guerras por la supremacía eran demasiadas para ser detenidas por un grupo de tres ninjas y de un escuadrón que no estaba tan preparados como ellos.

Y eso lo comprobaron en su última pelea los tres juntos. Tan felices que se sentían, tan divertidos los momentos cuando descansaban, tan confiados, tan risueños, que cómo iban a pensar que en alguna de sus batallas podrían perder la vida.

Nagato poseía el Rinnengan, una técnica ocular que el mundo entero temía cuando lo veía. Algo que el temperamental de Yahiko aprovechaba para atacarles sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Y ella aunque no participaba activamente en la batalla, contribuía cuando estaban en aprietos y les curaba las heridas.

Pero en aquella desgraciada pelea contra Hanzou, éste no se había dejado impresionar por el Rinnengan de Nagato. Y ella había sido capturada.

Las lágrimas surcaron de sus ojos cerrados.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era demasiado doloroso que mantenía celosamente oculto en lo más profundo de su mente. La imagen de Yahiko y Nagato muertos, sacrificándose para salvarla.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ambos habían hecho lo imposible para rescatarla, a costa de sus propias vidas.

Entre llantos, gritos de impotencia y con los cadáveres de las personas que tanto apreciaba, se había sentido tan sola, tan vacía, tan desolada, que la aparición de Uchiha Madara había sido como un milagro. Portando su capa especial de akatsuki, encapuchado y con aquella máscara naranja, donde nunca pudo apreciar lo que había debajo, se había dedicado a observar el cuerpo inerte de Hanzou, así como después dirigirse al de sus dos amigos.

Después la había visto a ella, demasiado tiempo, muy silencioso, como si le recordara algo, hasta que le había dicho.

.-.

_-puedo hacer que tus amigos vuelvan a la vida, pero en un solo cuerpo. Sus dos almas y sus poderes estarán fusionados. –calló unos momentos, para decir después- A cambio, pido vuestra lealtad ante mis propósitos y la realización de una técnica especial._

.-.

No se había negado. Estaba tan deseosa de verlos de nuevo a la vida, que cuando habían renacido como Pein, no podía creer que volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos posándolos sobre él con una pequeña sonrisa adornada.

Verdaderamente era un Dios. Muerto en la guerra para crear un mundo mejor, sacrificándose por ella, para renacer como una persona más poderosa, aunque inferior a Madara. Y ella… había sido su Ángel. Así se lo había dicho, cuando había vuelto a la vida bajo la identidad de Pein.

.-.

_Tras crear esa extraña técnica y que un brillo la cegara, donde los cuerpos de Yahiko y Nagato habían desaparecido, para dar uno nuevo, uno muy similar al del peli anaranjado._

_Arrodillada frente a él, desesperada le había cogido la mano, donde la frialdad de su cuerpo había desaparecido para tenerla cálida. Los ojos de aquel nuevo ser, fueron abriéndose, parpadeando varias veces, donde Konan pudo vislumbrar el Rinnengan de Nagato._

_El nuevo ser fusionado, se había sentado y enlazando los dedos con los de Konan, apoyando la otra mano en su mejilla, borrando las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, con una tenue sonrisa murmuró._

_-los ángeles nunca lloran…_

.-.

Y se lo había creído de tal manera, que desde entonces se consideraba SU Ángel. De hecho, varios seguidores inferiores a Akatsuki, como los ninjas de Amegakure, la llamaban Ángel en vez de su nombre actual.

Suspiró y apartó las lágrimas.

Como él le había dicho, los ángeles nunca lloraban.

Todo pronto terminaría y su sueño ya no será una utopía.

Sintió como Zetsu aparecía ante ellos, y más que nunca se esforzó por borrar cualquier indicio de lamento y tristeza.

-¿ocurre algo?

-como Pein había ordenado, fui a _avisarle_ sobre los ninjas invasores. –habló el Zetsu blanco- pero está en _esa_ habitación, con puerta cerrada.

Sabiendo lo que quería decir, Konan se fijó en Pein con un suspiro. Así que ahora dependía de su recuperación para que todo terminara.

-cuando abra _esa_ puerta, será señal de que podremos contactar con _él_, cuando eso suceda, comunícaselo de inmediato.

-si está con _eso_, podrá estar incluso días. –bufaba el Zetsu negro, sabiendo de antemano con quién estaría y lo qué hacía.

Pero Konan entendía perfectamente su situación, por lo que no se quejó como el akatsuki planta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En aquella sala secreta, Madara no dejaba de observar a su amada Kaede.

Tanto tiempo…

Demasiado tiempo…

Con la máscara puesta, se paseaba por su alrededor sin descanso. Otras veces, se dedicaba a acariciar su tersa y fría piel con delicadeza, así como sus labios entreabiertos o su larga cabellera verde.

Su figura joven y su rostro inexpresivo, seguía desprendiendo esa dulzura y pureza que lo habían embaucado.

Dio un hondo suspiro.

-deja de esconderte, Sasuke. Sé que estás ahí. –pronunció con demasiada calma.

Al sentirse descubierto, Sasuke vaciló sobre lo qué hacer.

En un principio había tenido la idea de atacarle en un descuido, pero observar cómo acariciaba con tanta ternura, esbozando amor sobre la antepasada de Sakura, se había quedado sin saber qué hacer. Un error que había supuesto que le descubriera.

Con un fuerte suspiro, salió de su escondite y se encaró con el fundador Uchiha. Su Mangekyou Sharingan seguía presente y su coraje para enfrentarlo, bastante perceptible para el mayor.

-¿a qué viene eso? –apartando su atención de Kaede, para centrarse en el joven- es como si pretendieras pelear contra mí.

-parece sorprenderte, cuando era algo que estaba previsto.

-… -Madara se apartó de la tabla para rodearla y encararse con el último de los Uchihas- imagino que Itachi debió prevenirte que algo planeaba. Ahora entiendo. –cruzando los brazos- Por eso, me vigilaba de vez en cuando.

-entonces, nos ahorraremos el resto de la conversación. –dirigiendo su mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana.

-quizás necesites que te la dé. –mirando a la Haruno muerta- porque Itachi hizo una hipótesis equivocada.

-¿y piensas que voy a creérmelo, después de ver lo evidente? –señalando lo que había en el interior de la habitación: los ojos del Sharingan, las urnas con las cenizas de sus padres, la novia de su hermano… hasta la de su hermano. Con el decorado exterior que cada cerámica poseía, podía identificar fácilmente a quién pertenecía.

-confieso que te lo he mantenido en secreto, pero por mí mismo. –haciendo una pausa- no quería decírtelo, porque no estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo, hasta que Sakura y tú estuvieseis juntos.

-¿hacer el qué? ¿Usar a Sakura para revivir a su antepasada? –casi ironizando.

-… -sonriendo brevemente- eso es lo que Itachi pensaba. La verdad, es que en los años después a la muerte de Kaede y ver cómo su cuerpo era conservado intacto, no te negaré que tenía intenciones de usar el cuerpo de una Haruno especial para revivirla.

-maldito… -murmuró.

-por eso trabajé para conseguir la inmortalidad. Aunque tuvo su consecuencia. –llevando su mano hacia la máscara.

Se la sacó, y Sasuke quedó impactado ante el rostro del fundador Uchiha: estaba completamente arrugado; una extraña mancha roja oscura, cubría una parte de su semblante, como una segunda capa; y su expresión fría, hacía indicar que podría caer muerto en cualquier momento. Sinceramente, le resultaba repulsivo.

-la inmortalidad no quiere decir que te mantengas joven eternamente. –pronunció Madara con voz seca- mi cuerpo ha ido envejeciendo conforme pasaban los años. Por eso también quería usar el cuerpo de un Uchiha joven y fuerte y transmigrar mi alma en su interior.

-como Hashirama hizo con Naruto, ¿no?

-así es. Pero a diferencia de ese imbécil, no me volví en un loco psicópata. Los años me hicieron pensar. -volviendo a mirar a Kaede- si usara a una Haruno para resucitarla, y en consecuencia a un Uchiha para apoderarme de su cuerpo, Kaede me miraría con odio y decepción.

-…

-… -agachó los ojos con algo de pena- estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, pero después quería centrarme en mis propios deseos, el de volver a vivir con ella. –lanzando un suspiro- pero si supiera cómo lo hice, lo único que habría entre nosotros sería desgracia y un amor forzado.

-entonces, ¿por qué Itachi pensaba equivocadamente? ¿Por qué tienes todo esto? –aunque su historia sonara creíble, las pruebas estaban ahí, condenándolo.

-… -suspiró y le dio la espalda para volver a dirigirse al cuerpo muerto de la Haruno- ya te he dicho que soy inmortal. Itachi, al haber perdido Celinda, empezó a pensar igual que yo. "Haría lo que fuera por resucitarla y tenerla de nuevo conmigo" Pero tu hermano ya se había condenado a morir, y a que tú vivieras feliz por él. Supongo que quería quitar sus dudas, y al ver todo esto, asociándolo con el cuerpo inerte de Kaede, con su mente ansiosa de hacer lo posible para resucitar a Celinda a cualquier precio, lo hizo ver que tenía oscuras intenciones. –acariciando el largo mechón verde de su esposa- eran tantos años sin la persona que tanto amo, teniéndola tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos; cuidando de que sus descendientes vivieran felices, observándoos con un deje de envidia… por supuesto que era algo que me afectaba.

-…

-tuve envidia de tus padres. –sujetando con fuerza el mechón- ellos se habían casado y tu hermano y tú nacisteis en el seno de esa unión; tuve envidia de tu hermano y de Celinda, donde gozaron de estar muchos tiempo juntos; os tuve envidia a Sakura y a ti, -mirándolo con furia- tuvisteis una infancia tranquila, libre de poder amaros. En cambio yo, mi unión con Kaede ni siquiera trajo a ese niño que se reproducía en su interior; mi tiempo con ella, había sido de escasos meses; y vivíamos en una sociedad llena de ninjas desconfiados, preparados para traicionarte. Como Uchiha, imaginarás cuán grande es mi rencor y mi envidia.

-… -con esa perspectiva, comprendía perfectamente esa rabia almacenada- entonces, ¿qué rayos pretendes con todo esto?

-… -mirando de nuevo a Kaede. Con sus manos enguantadas, acarició con sutileza su rostro- librarme de la inmortalidad… y la reencarnación.

-… -abriendo la boca a modo de sorpresa.

-quiero volver a nacer en un mundo mejor con Kaede. Vivir la vida que siempre había soñado. Pero también quiero la reencarnación de tus padres y de tu hermano con Celinda.

-pero eso… -mirando lo que lo rodeaba como si ahí estuviera la explicación. ¿Acaso la reencarnación se conseguía con urnas con cenizas y ojos de Sharingan? En ese caso, la reencarnación era una técnica básica como el Kage Bunshin.

-es posible también con el Rinnengan. De la misma manera, que existe el Gedō Mazō, o lo que es lo mismo, el Rey del Infierno, también existe su contrapartida, la Ten no joō, la Reina de los Cielos.

-… -relajando sus músculos, Sasuke procedió a escucharle, confiado en que Madara no iba a usarles, por lo menos no con oscuras artes.

-mientras que el Rey de los Infiernos, lleva su alma al Meidou en un río sin voluntad de regreso; la Reina de los Cielos, da la oportunidad de poder reencarnarse en un futuro, si te adentras en el portal que conduce al Edén. –soltando una mueca divertida- pero la Ten no joō no es tan fácil de invocar como al Rey del Inframundo. Se necesita del Rinnengan, la combinación de las técnicas del más allá, como el Amaterasu, Dios del Sol, y el Tsukiyomi, Diosa de la Luna, y los ojos de Sharingan para abrir el portal que lleva al Edén.

-ya veo. Así que entonces, de mí lo que necesitas es que efectúe el Amaterasu y el Tsukiyomi a la vez.

-algo que podría destruir tu cuerpo. Sakura tendría que estar a tu lado todo el rato, proporcionándote chakra.

-en resumen, lo que quieres que haga es una técnica suicida, por tu capricho de perder la inmortalidad y reencarnación.

-¡hn! Solo la Ten no joō puede librarme de la maldición de la inmortalidad. Yo ya he cumplido con mi promesa y he limpiado de este mundo a los que pueden suponer un peligro para Sakura y para ti. Y tú tienes el poder necesario para imponerte sobre los demás. –suspirando- de hecho, -yendo hacia la pared, donde descansaba sobre un colgador, su verdadera capa de Akatsuki- tenía pensado en cederte el mandato de Akatsuki y el puesto de Kage de Mizukagure. –dándole la capa como si se tratara de una corona propia de reyes.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras ante lo que Madara le ofrecía.

A ver…

Un momento…

¿Qué él… qué?

Era una broma, ¿no?

Además, Madara no había insinuado que la única manera de que perdiera esa inmortalidad era con la invocación de la Reina de los Cielos. ¿Por qué daba por seguro que él iba a participar en ese loco proyecto?

-puedes negarte, es verdad. –asintiendo- después de todo, yo también puedo emplear el Amaterasu y el Tsukiyomi a la vez, para poder abrir el portal. Pero no aseguraría su completo éxito, y entonces, mi alma sería una perdida que iría al mundo del Infierno. Algo lógico si ves que una vez perdido lo necesario para su invocación, la Ten no joō desaparecerá, para aparecer el Gedō Mazō.

-…

-es por eso que nunca os dije nada a Sakura y a ti. No quería creer en un sueño que podría desilusionarme. No quería hacerme ilusiones, aunque haya estado viviendo de ellas, sin pensar en vuestra respuesta.

-…

-aunque odie lo que vaya a decir, Hashirama tenía razón. Yo no amaría a Kaede sino hiciera algo por regresar con ella. Pero confiaba en su esperanza, para que aceptaras y me agradecieras por la ayuda que te he prestado.

-… -mirando de nuevo la capa, Sasuke no supo qué hacer.

Madara le estaba dando el poder de controlar Akatsuki y ser Mizukage. Pues él, con o sin su ayuda, acabaría con su inmortalidad para morir de una vez.

¿Y a él qué le importaba lo que le sucediera en Akatsuki y Amegakure?

El tal Pein podría encargarse de liderar Akatsuki. ¿No se había hecho pasar por líder, con Madara entre las sombras?

Y en cuanto a Amegakure, no era su villa ni tenía lazos con ella para tomar la responsabilidad de imponer orden. Los altos mandos ya se unirían para convocar a un nuevo Mizukage.

-… -algo divagó en su mente al caer en ese pensamiento.

Extrañado, vio como de repente Madara se dirigía hasta la piedra donde reposaba la fundadora Haruno y la careta, para colocársela aprisa.

Al instante, Sasuke sintió la presencia de alguien aparecer de improvisto y con misterio. Con tal características, solo pudo atribuirlo a un solo ser, Zetsu.

El aloe vera apareció en aquella sala tras haber visto cómo la puerta estaba abierta, sin sorprenderse por lo qué había, e ignorando la presencia del Uchiha joven, se dirigió a Madara/Tobi.

-Pein me mandó informarle que hay ninjas en las cercanías de la base.

-son de Konoha. Sakura está con ellos. –se apresuró a aclarar Sasuke, antes de que Madara diera una orden que pudiera atentar sus vidas.

-… -el Uchiha adulto lo miró para posar su atención en su subordinado.

-¿qué se supone que debemos hacer con ellos? –inquirió el Zetsu negro.

-… -puso las manos en su cintura, tras lanzar un fuerte suspiro y con voz clara decretó- eso no es cosa de Tobi. Tobi está retirado.

-…

Zetsu se quedó sin palabras.

¿A qué venía la personalidad de aquel atrasado, para manifestarla en ese momento? Y sobre todo, ¿qué quería decir con retirado?

-de ahora en adelante, -con un dedo estirado en señal de anunciar algo importante- Sasuke-san se encargará del liderazgo de Akatsuki.

El pelinegro lo miró con los ojos agrandados.

¿A qué venía esa decisión si ni siquiera le había dicho que la aceptaba?

Definitivamente la personalidad de Tobi le afectaba demasiado a su cerebro.

-todavía no he dicho que aceptaba el cargo. –se quejó.

Sin embargo, ver cómo Zetsu se giraba a verlo y con la cabeza inclinada a modo de respeto, le dijo.

-¿qué debemos hacer, Sasuke-sama?

Parecía que la palabra de Madara era ley, porque Zetsu no había vacilado en dirigir sus respetos hacia lo que parecía ser el nuevo líder.

¿Él?

No.

En sus planes no estaba el atarse a una organización y dirigirla. Y ya no recordemos el puesto de Kage.

Solo quería estar con Sakura y vivir tranquilo con ella, para cumplir su otro deseo, el de resurgir su clan. Un proyecto donde estaban en prácticas.

Además, ver como Sakura parecía estar completamente alegre con sus compañeros de Konoha; recordar la carta de su hermano, donde le habría gustado vivir en su villa natal, feliz y con una vida en paz; y finalmente con lo que Kakashi les había anunciado.

Realmente había llegado a pensar que después de deshacerse de Madara, podría regresar con Sakura a Konoha, para vivir felices juntos y también por su hermano.

Se lo merecían.

Pero Madara había anunciado su _jubilación_, cediéndole el cargo sin esperar respuesta. La verdad, si lo pensaba bien, Akatsuki no eran muchos. Kisame ya estaba de su lado, siguiéndole como perro faldero como había hecho con Itachi. Taka, eran otros que dependían de él. Por lo que solo quedaban la pareja de Pein y Konan, y el aloe vera.

Cerró los ojos, apretó la tela de la capa y decidido se la colocó por los hombros, mostrando el poderío que ahora tenía con ella. Pudo entrever cómo su antepasado, sonreía con orgullo.

-dile a Kisame que regresen todos a la base, incluidos los ninjas de Konoha. Quiero que los tratéis bien.

Zetsu no puso ninguna queja, quizás se mostrara ligeramente sorprendido por esa orden, pero igualmente asintió sumiso.

-otra cosa más. –prosiguió- que la chica rubia llamada Ino y el jounin Kakashi, se ocupen del cuidado de Sakura. Kisame seguirá con la orden que le impuse. Y dile a Suigetsu que se controle. No quiero que haya peleas estúpidas por su culpa.

-comprendido. –volvía a asentir Zetsu- aunque los chicos de Taka acabarán por hacer lo que les da la gana. –agregó el Zetsu negro.

-… -¡vaya novedad! Y estando Kiba con ellos, la cosa podría caldearse. Aunque también, si descubrieran que tienen un cierto parecido, acabarían siendo amigos del alma y eso era mucho peor- que estén tranquilos hasta que yo vaya. En cuanto a Pein, -mirando al akatsuki enmascarado con seriedad- cuando esté recuperado que nos avise, procederemos a esa técnica.

No hacía falta tener máscara para que Sasuke pudiera ver la expresión de asombro y felicidad que corría en Madara. Era tan palpable, como las ansias que se habían incrementado. Lo había visto mirar a la mujer de cabellos verdes y cogerle de la mano, apretándosela con ternura.

-se lo comunicaré entonces a Konan, está día y noche con Pein, cuidándolo. –dijo Zetsu, para anunciar las ordenes del nuevo líder de Akatsuki.

-otra cosa más. –recordó- quiero que después te encargues de vigilar a los ninjas que quieran invadir Konoha. Al menor indicio de peligro, avísame de inmediato.

Completamente extrañado por esa orden, Zetsu asintió igualmente, y desapareció de aquella sala, donde ambos Uchihas se miraban a la cara. El mayor, sin dejar de apretar la mano de su mujer muerta, observaba al joven con una felicidad oculta bajo su máscara; todo lo contrario al joven que seguía estando serio.

-gracias. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-san! ¡Te daría un beso y un abrazo si pudiera!

-¡hn! –virando la cabeza molesto de que frente a él se portara como Tobi- no te equivoques. Si me he decidido fue por Sakura. Supongo que a ella le encantaría saber que sus predecesoras puedan renacer. –claro que también lo hacía por él mismo, por su familia.

Ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas, manteniéndolo en una caja de cristal, para que tuviera una infancia libre de problemas y feliz dentro del seno del clan. Era justo que él les devolviera el favor. También se lo merecían. El gran esfuerzo que habían hecho y cómo habían sobrellevado su relación a pesar de todo, era algo donde debían disfrutarlo en calma y sin problemas de terceros.

-… -soltó una pequeña risa- tan orgulloso como siempre. –decía Madara, meneando la cabeza.

Y casi sonriente y feliz, volvió a mirar a Kaede.

Pronto, muy pronto volverían a verse. Puede que no en este mundo, pero sí cuando se reencarnaran.

-gracias. –murmuró de nuevo, esta vez con su propia voz.

-¡hn! En vez de eso, empieza a detallar lo qué sucederá para que la apertura del portal hacia el Edén sea un éxito.

-… -volvió a sonreír. Aparte de orgulloso, ya se había acostumbrado al papel del líder- de acuerdo. –procediendo a explicarle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura respiraba con dificultades, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. De un lado para otro, se movía constantemente.

Su nombre salía de los labios de otras personas, pero ella no parecía escucharles. Seguía metida en esa pesadilla… en esa dolorosa pesadilla del pasado, donde su prima y la madre de Sasuke-kun estaban siendo quemadas.

En su subconsciente sabía que eso era una pesadilla, que era un hecho del pasado. Pero verlo de nuevo, sufrir lo que ese bastardo le estaba haciendo a su familia, era sobrecogedor.

¿Por qué lo estaba soñando?

¿Por qué volvía a estar atada con las llamas a punto de quemarle la piel?

¿Por qué estaban vivos Danzo y Hashirama en el cuerpo de Naruto, alternándose después en el de Minato?

-Sasuke… -con el sudor frío perlando su piel.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke-kun?

.-.

_-Sasuke no vendrá. –la voz fría de Danzo con aquella sonrisa en su rostro siniestro, le congeló la sangre._

_-¡ingenua! –se divertía ahora Hashirama- ¡os avisé! ¡Os lo dije! ¡Madara no era de confiar! ¡Conmigo habrías sido feliz!_

_-irás al purgatorio con ese Uchiha infeliz. –sentenció Danzo. _

_Las llamas parecieron avivarse como por arte de magia, y Sakura empezó a gritar._

.-.

-Sakura… Sakura…

.-.

_El calor se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, sus ojos solo podían ver las llamas y a través de ellas, los rostro divertidos y satisfactorios de Danzo y Hashirama._

_-un pecado que debes pagar. –escuchó la Haruno. Palabras tan conocidas, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_¿Por qué le pasaba eso si era una pesadilla?_

_Por favor, despierta, despierta…_

_Le decía una parte._

_Pero el fuego, empezaba a quemarla de tal manera, que empezó a dudar sobre si eso era un sueño o no…_

_-Sasuke-kun… -lagrimeó. _

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?_

_-tantas ganas tienes de verlo, ¿eh? –de nuevo la voz envenenada de Hashirama. Escuchó un chasquido de dedos y frente a ella, entre las llamas que la llevarían a la muerte, vislumbró la figura de Sasuke. Colgado del cuello, con su propia katana clavada en su corazón. El corazón de Sakura dejó de latir y su rostro se puso completamente lívido- ¡SASUKE-KUN!_

.-.

Y Sakura despertó con terribles sudores por todo su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente.

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Ino asustada, como Kakashi y el resto que estaban a su lado.

-¿estás bien? –cuestionó ahora su sensei.

-yo… yo… -temblando cuerpo entero, dando gracias a que todo resultara una pesadilla. Pero… ¿por qué lo había soñado? Hashirama y Danzo ya no existían, estaban muertos. ¿Por qué? La figura de Sasuke-kun muerto- Sasuke-kun… -lo nombró mirando hacia todos los lados.

Lo único que divisó fue estar en una sala oscura; a sus amigos de la Hoja, rodeándola con rostros inquietantes; los compañeros de Sasuke, Taka, mirándola de lejos con atención y curiosidad; y Kisame en la puerta, la cual daba al exterior como si fuera un guarda de seguridad; escuchaba la lluvia golpeando contra la propiedad. Pero ni rastro de Sasuke…

Y…

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Lo último que recordaba era que Sasuke estaba frente a ella, mirándola con seriedad y luego, un golpe…

Como hace tres años…

La elección para que se fuera…

La determinación de luchar contra Madara…

La figura de Sasuke en su sueño… ¿sería por ese miedo a perderlo que había mezclado su pesadilla con lo que podría suceder?

Tembló de terror.

-Sasuke-kun… -llorando con suplicio- ¿dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura, cálmate. –pidió Kakashi- Sasuke está bien, no te preocupes.

-¡¿dónde está? –volvió a preguntar más desesperada.

-está fuera. –le contestó Suigetsu.

Sakura, prácticamente saltó de donde estaba acostada, volando hacia la salida, apartando bruscamente a sus compañeros de Konoha; casi llevando consigo a los de Taka; tropezando a Kisame, que le faltó poco para caer.

Con la respiración agitada, con la lluvia mojándola al instante, se encontró con Sasuke a varios metros de distancia, con sus ojos puestos en el horizonte, tan empapado como ella, pero que no parecía importarle.

-Sasuke-kun… -con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios, corrió hasta él.

Se tiró sobre su espalda, notando una pequeña tensión en su cuerpo.

-¿Sakura? –murmuró extrañado.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo le abrazó con toda la fuerza, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Él estaba ahí, estaba vivo. No estaba muerto.

Su nombre volvió a salir quebradizo de sus labios, algo que sorprendió más a Sasuke.

-pensé… pensé… -hablaba entre sollozos ahogados- dios… creí que estabas muerto… lo soñé… tuve tanto miedo…

Sasuke relajó sus facciones y dio una media sonrisa.

-no seas molestia. –dijo con naturalidad- soy muy joven para morirme.

Sakura alzó la cabeza, casi rabiosa por esa tranquilidad que le daba. Ella había soñado algo terrible, se sentía asustada, la había golpeado, había ido a luchar contra Madara, y él, le decía eso con arrogancia, como si se creyera un ser inmortal.

-¿cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Quisiste enfrentarte a Madara tú solo! ¡Y ni siquiera me has dado una explicación sobre por qué quiere traicionarnos! ¡Y…! –mirando la nueva capa que portaba- ¿por qué llevas la capa de Akatsuki? ¡Te juro que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando! ¡Y aún por encima te lo tomas con mucha calma lo que pasó en mi sueño! ¡No sabes el miedo que pasé! –volviendo a esconder su rostro sobre sus ropas, para volver a llorar. Lo sucedido en el sueño le afectaba muchísimo- ¡perderte… me moriría si te pierdo…!

-… -suspiró con fuerza. No había sido muy delicado, era cierto, pero era genético. Todos los Uchihas carecían de delicadeza, ¿por qué él, con el historial que tenía, iba a ser la excepción?

Dio otro suspiro. Se fijó en como Kisame seguía en su puesto, pero mirándolo con disimulo, quizás por protección o por cotillear. El caso es que necesitaba soledad para estar ahora con Sakura y contarle lo que había pasado, y lo más importante, tranquilizarla.

-vamos. –desenlazando el agarre, Sasuke le cogió una de las manos, guiándola.

Pero antes de nada, tenía que alejarse del campo visual de Kisame y de los posibles cotillas que estaban en el interior, y que seguramente a través de la ventana, estarían viéndolos como si estuvieran en una sala de cine.

Sakura no entendía ahora esa reacción. Extrañada, y si el oído no le había fallado, había escuchado como alguien había chasqueado la lengua. Curiosa, giró su cabeza, viendo la expresión de fastidio en Kisame.

¡¿Acaso ese tipo les había estado observando todo el rato?

¡Shannaro!

Los colores de la vergüenza y la ira se mezclaron en sus mejillas.

Ya después haría puré de pez cuando lo tuviera delante.

Cuando Sasuke creyó que estaban lejos y sin nadie que los observara, se dirigió hacia el interior de una pequeña caverna, refugiándose de paso de la lluvia. Sakura se detuvo al mismo tiempo que él, y dio unos pasos para encararse con el Uchiha. Si la había llevado lejos, es porque o le hablaría de algo muy importante o… lo que más le encantaría… sería para mostrarle su afecto mediante actos.

-antes, deberías leer esto.

Sakura se sintió decepcionada viendo que sólo sería para hablar, pero también sorprendida de que Sasuke le diera a leer el pergamino con lo que Itachi había escrito para su hermano y donde seguramente estaría expuesto sus pensamientos más profundos si había hecho llorar al más joven de los Uchihas.

Miró a Sasuke, casi como pidiéndole permiso para leerlo, obteniendo un lento asentimiento. Tragando saliva, Sakura desdobló el pergamino y comenzó leer ansiosa aquella carta.

.

Sakura tenía cara de incredulidad y a la vez de ternura. El hermano de Sasuke, había amado con toda su alma a su prima. Pensaba en ella, día y noche, recordándola en cada momento. Eso la hacía sonreír y agradecérselo, como él había hecho con ella, al haberla aceptado para el que siempre había considerado su _hijo_.

Pero así como había su parte buena y emotiva en la carta, también estaba la otra cara de la moneda, donde la dejaba espantada.

Madara les había ayudado, pero eso solo era una tapadera, ya que en el fondo lo que pretendía era resucitar a su antepasada.

Con gravedad miró a Sasuke, comprendiéndolo todo.

-entonces, Madara…

-… -negando con la cabeza- mi hermano lo malinterpretó. Aunque Madara me confirmó que al principio, pensaba usar a un Uchiha, para recuperar su juventud; y a una Haruno de tu calibre, para resucitar a Kaede. –apoyándose sobre la roca con los brazos cruzados- Pero, ¿cómo reaccionarías tú, si yo usara a tus descendientes para resucitarte?

-… -agachó la cabeza con la respuesta clara, pero indispuesta a decírselo. Despreciarle, eso es lo que haría. Usar a su familia para resucitarla, era cruel e inhumano. Vamos, era para considerarlo igual de loco que Hashirama.

-¡hn! Eso mismo llegó a pensar Madara. –cerrando los ojos- por eso, acabó por desistir.

-entonces, ¿qué significa esto que Itachi-san descubrió? ¿Para qué quiere usarlo?

-para invocar a la Ten no joō.

-¡¿has dicho a la Ten no joō? –repitió con los ojos abiertos como órbitas.

-¿sabes lo que es? –preguntó ligeramente asombrado.

-¡pues claro que sí! La Ten no joō, es una técnica prohibida y divina que solo Rikoudo Sennin ha podido convocar, para perder su inmortalidad y su resurrección futura. Por supuesto, necesitó la ayuda de una experta curandera y el poder del Sharingan de su hijo.

-… -de ligeramente… ¡No!… ¡completamente asombrado!

Sabía que Sakura era inteligente y que en su cabeza estaba almacenada palabra por palabra, todo tipo de técnicas y las cien reglas básicas de un ninja. Pero aquello, sobrepasaba su inteligencia.

Con razón en los exámenes teóricos cuando era gennins, ella le superaba en nota.

-pues eso quiere Madara. –dijo, tras haberse recuperado de la impresión- necesita el Rinnengan, los ojos del Sharingan y mis técnicas de Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi combinadas.

-¿y las urnas de tus padres y mi prima? ¿Para qué son?

-tiene también la de Itachi y el cuerpo de tu antepasada.

-pero, -eso no respondía a su duda- ¿para…? –se cortó repentinamente. La técnica de la Ten no joō, llevaba el cuerpo y alma de su usuario, no importaba si eran cenizas o una parte de su esqueleto, al Edén, para que en un futuro pudiera resucitar. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se amplió con total felicidad, comprendiéndolo entonces- ¡¿Madara quiere que mi prima y los demás también resuciten?

-… -asintió con la cabeza.

La boca se le quedó abierta, las palabras de emoción no le salieron, pero sí las lágrimas. Se echó a los brazos de Sasuke toda contenta, quién le correspondió a ese gesto.

-eso sería fantástico. No sabes cuánto me alegraría. Se merecen una oportunidad para vivir felices, igual que nosotros. Además, -mirándole con entusiasmo. Se ve que la noticia le había animado y olvidado aquella pesadilla que había tenido- es gracias a ellos que hemos crecido protegidos y nos hemos unido.

-hay más.

-¿más buenas noticias? –con los ojos a punto de explotar de emoción.

-… -callando unos momentos. ¿Buenas noticias? No lo eran, pero tampoco malas- Madara me ha cedido el control de Akatsuki y el puesto de Mizukage.

-¡¿de verdad?

Lo que Sasuke no se esperaba, es que se tomara con tanta alegría. ¿Es que no sabía lo que eso implicaba?

-Sakura, siendo líder de Akatsuki, supondría ser el líder de una organización criminalista, y como Mizukage no podríamos regresar a Konoha. Seríamos criminales a ser ejecutados.

-pero si lo hablamos con los pocos altos cargos de Konoha que quedan y le explicamos la situación, quizás lo comprendan. Ellos no son como Danzo y el Consejo.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces ante lo simple que resultaban sus palabras. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era tan ingenua?

¿No se daba cuenta de que aquello era algo democrático, algo que no se solucionaba por las buenas?

O estabas dentro, o estabas fuera.

-vamos, quita esa cara larga, Sasuke-kun. Cuando llegue el momento de hablar con Konoha, nos pondremos serios. Ahora, tenemos que disfrutar de la noticia de que nuestros predecesores puedan resucitar para tener su relación sin tragedias.

-¿Qué lo disfrutemos? –enarcando una ceja. Comprendía ahora que la ingenuidad de Sakura se atribuía a la primera noticia que le había dado, donde había afectado demasiado en su estado de despreocupación. Pero disfrutar de ello, ¿a qué se refería?

Sakura le miró insinuante con una sonrisilla de niña traviesa pintada en la cara. Sin previo aviso, se había colgado de su cuello, para besarle con toda la pasión posible.

Sasuke se quedó impresionado, especialmente cuando las manos de la pelirrosa empezaron a colarse bajo su prenda blanca, acariciando con tortuosa lentitud sus pectorales.

La cintura de la chica se pegó a la suya, frotándose de tal manera, que lo sacó un ronco gemido, que fue callado en su boca.

¡Vaya!

Así que con eso se refería a disfrutar, ¿eh?

Sonrió malignamente y apresándola por la cintura, la volteó, apoyándola contra la roca.

-disfrutemos, entonces. –le susurró al oído.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior excitada y emocionada y dejó que Sasuke hiciera magia en su cuerpo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Habían pasado varias semanas, en los alrededores de Konoha, todos los grupos de ninjas invasores se habían unificado por completo y con el plan para destruir la villa de la Hoja.

El líder, un ninja rebelde de Amegakure, más la ninja del sonido, demasiado apegada al shinobi de la Lluvia, estaban frente a sus súbditos, para ultimar los detalles.

-Konoha presume de poner a las mujeres y a los niños a salvo, ante invasiones. Nuestro plan consistirá en entrar por la parte de atrás, donde en ese perímetro abundan las familias comunes. Si tenemos rehenes en nuestro poder, los ninjas de Konoha no se atreverán a atacarnos. Pero si es necesario… -sonriendo de lado- mataremos a los rehenes como divertimiento.

La mujer de Otogakure, encantada por ese hecho, se apoyó en el hombre del líder. Siempre le habían gustado los fuertes y los decididos. ¿De qué valía estar con alguien débil? Eso se lo había enseñado Orochimaru. Y con él muerto, pues había que buscar a otro líder poderoso y ese de la Lluvia lo era.

Seguramente cuando se apoderaran de Konoha, él acabaría siendo el jefe de la ciudad y ella, como amante suya que era, tendría un puesto privilegiado en la sociedad.

-mañana al alba, invadiremos Konoha. –un grito de júbilo y apoyo- quiero que todos los ninjas de renombre perezcan, todos los clanes y sus familias. ¡KONOHA SERÁ NUESTRA!

Y más gritos de júbilo, como si la victoria estuviera asegurada.

Algo que Zetsu veía desde el suelo. Su pelaje como planta, le permitía camuflarse sin problemas.

-esto le interesará a Sasuke-sama. –dijo el negro- tenemos que avisarle. –concluyó el blanco.

Y desaparecieron para trasladarse por suelo a Amegakure, a la base Akatsuki.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Madara seguía admirando el cuerpo de su esposa, sin dejar de acariciarla de vez en cuando. Pronto ella podría gesticular esas caricias y sonrojarse ante su mirada. Cuanto deseaba verlo.

Pronto…

Muy pronto…

-… -quedándose quieto, percibió algo y sonrió.

¡Por fin había llegado el momento!

Cargó el cuerpo de Kaede entre sus brazos, se concentró para que los envases herméticos y las urnas viajasen con él a través del espacio-tiempo, y pasó de aquella sala solitaria a una donde estaba el grupo de compañeros de la Hoja de Sasuke y Sakura, con Taka y Kisame.

Al verle, varios retrocedieron asustados, quizás por su presencia, o por lo que había traído consigo.

Kisame que estaba en la puerta, de espaldas a él, se giró a verle. El resto parecía tener sus ojos sobre la figura femenina de Kaede que había depositado con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿esa es…? –Ino se dirigió a Kakashi con curiosidad.

-se… se parece… a Sakura-san… -tartamudeaba Hinata alucinada.

-es Haruno Kaede. –dijo Madara, para apartarle un mechó de la cara- la primera Haruno y mi mujer.

-entonces tú eres, Uchiha Madara. –dijo Yamato algo extraño.

-¡sorpresa! –dijo con la voz de Tobi y estirando las manos efusivo- ¡¿a qué jamás os imaginabais que papi estaría vivo? ¿Eh? ¿A qué no? ¿A qué no?

-…

Eso es lo que todos tendrían sobre sus cabezas. Si era Uchiha Madara, ¿por qué se comportaba como un imbécil integral?

Definitivamente, los años le habían afectado el cerebro.

Y luego estaba aquel gesto afectuoso, que como _Madara_, había realizado. Viendo cómo había tratado tan delicadamente, con tanto cuidado; cómo se había dirigido a ella con tanta dulzura; cómo la había acariciado con ternura… con todo eso, les resultaba imposible creer que ese hombre había usado a aquella Haruno y matado posteriormente, cómo Hashirama había escrito en la historia.

Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales habían estado en el exterior, se habían adentrado en la sala.

-ha llegado el momento. –dijo el joven Uchiha dirigiéndose a un punto oscuro.

El resto sin entender, solo giraron sus miradas hacia ese mismo punto, donde por ahí aparecía Pein acompañado de Konan.

-eso parece. –finalizó con la voz de Madara.

-¡eh! ¿De qué estáis hablando? –quiso saber el Inuzuka con recelo.

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo. –le siguió Suigetsu desconfiado.

-sería una historia muy larga. Además no podemos perder el tiempo. –dijo Sakura, con una grata sonrisa. El corazón le latía a mil por la felicidad de que su familia se reencarnase.

Madara la miró, apreciando con claridad ese sentimiento. Miró una vez más a Kaede con alivio.

Menos mal que había recapacitado a tiempo. Si llegara con la mentalidad que tenía en el pasado, volvería a vivir entre el odio y la tragedia. Morir para nacer con ella, era lo mejor para todos.

Había cumplido la promesa, hasta había limpiado el mundo de grandes problemas: como los Bijuus, Hashirama, Danzo, sus subordinados, Orochimaru, Kabuto y los Uchihas. El resto, Sasuke podría encargarse con los ojos cerrados, además contaba con la ayuda de Sakura, una mujer que había crecido como kunoichi, la cual, estaba seguro que Kaede se sentiría orgullosa de ella.

-… -era a ellos a quiénes había visto en su lecho de muerte y había estado acertada. No podía esperar menos de su mujer.

Casi se rió de sí mismo.

Los Uchihas siempre orgullosos y con el ego bien inflado.

Se levantó y a pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la joven pareja. Los miró por separado. Sasuke lucía tan serio e inexpresivo como buen Uchiha, pero interiormente feliz y relajado; Sakura, por su parte, expresaba abiertamente su alegría y su emoción, manteniendo esa pureza que toda Haruno poseía.

-eres igual que Kaede. –empezó a decir- seguro que si llegara a conocerte, estaría igual que tú ahora, contenta, emocionada y orgullosa.

A Sakura le conmovieron esas palabras, ya que su mirada pasó a ser una cargada de ternura.

-gracias, Madara-sama. –inclinando la cabeza levemente- Kaede-sama se sentiría dichosa, por haberle sido fiel todos estos años y cumplido su promesa.

-… -amplió su sonrisa- ella fue la única que me amó por cómo era. Es irremplazable. Tú tienes su misma tenacidad, espero que nunca dejes de amar a Sasuke.

-eso nunca sucederá. –contestó con convicción.

-… -soltó una pequeña risa y se dirigió hacia su descendiente, que seguía manteniendo su rostro Made in Uchiha- sabes lo que pienso y lo que deseo.

-…

-quizás dependa de vosotros y de vuestro linaje, nuestra reencarnación.

-pronto habrá un heredero. –aseguró sasuke con determinación y una sonrisa.

-no lo pongo en duda. –pausando unos momentos- sobre lo de liderar Akatsuki y el puesto de Mizukage, puedes cedérselo a Pein si quieres. –mirándole- Puedes confiar en él. Su sueño siempre ha sido liberar el mal de este mundo ninja corrupto.

-…

-te lo digo, porque me he dado cuenta de que tienes amor por Konoha, a pesar de lo que te hicieron. De lo contrario, no le confiarías a los ninjas de Konoha, en vez de a Taka, el cuidado de Sakura. Ni tampoco le pedirías a Zetsu que vigilara las afueras de la Hoja.

-… -no le contestó, no quería admitir que se preocupaba por sus compañeros de su villa natal. Pero ahí tenía tan buenos recuerdos como malos, que lo habían ayudado a crecer como persona.

-… -sonrió- hagas lo que hagas, solo espero que cuando renazcamos estemos bien acomodados. –dijo antes de regresar al lado del cuerpo de Kaede.

-… -bien acomodados… quizás, entonces sí que podría hacer eso que tenía en mente.

-procedamos, ahora. –ordenó el fundador Uchiha.

Pein empezó a realizar los sellos, mientras que Sasuke cerraba los ojos para concentrarse. Sakura a su lado, estaba preparada para darle el chakra necesario. Konan retrocedió unos pasos, hasta situarse al lado de los ninjas de Konoha, preparada también por si tendría que usar alguna de sus jutsus, para que la Ten no joō no les afectara a ellos también.

El resto, solo estaban observando aquello extrañados, manteniéndose en un segundo plano. Kisame, arrastró a Taka, hasta el grupo de la Hoja.

Las ordenes de Sasuke, hace semanas era la de mantenerse todos reunidos, cuando Pein, Madara, Sakura y él fuesen a realizar esa técnica especial. Una desconocida para ellos, había que agregar.

-un momento. –dijo Konan de improvisto.

Antes de que Pein estampara la palma contra el suelo, se fijó en la mujer.

-¿pasa algo?

Sasuke, dejó de concentrarse para activar al mismo tiempo el Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi, y respiró profundamente. Solo eso le había costado muchísimo. No iba a ser nada fácil.

Sakura perceptiva a ello, le acaricia con sutileza el brazo a modo de apoyo y ánimo.

-Zetsu está llegando.

Karin parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo por primera vez al aloe vera y lo extraño, es que no lo había detectado antes, siendo especialista en el rastreo. Pero con semejante visión, donde el enmascarado ese parecía haber unido en santo matrimonio a Sasuke con la pelo chicle, le había enervado tanto, que su mente se había centrado en los celos y en la envidia.

Y para más inri, solo ella se sentía molesta. Al resto, aunque les había impactado, les había enternecido la escena, sobre todo a la rubia modelo esa, que según su opinión como mujer, podía asegurar que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Pero parecía apreciar más la amistad con la pelo chicle que luchar por Sasuke. Con esa actitud, acabaría solterona, seguro.

La aparición del aloe vera, atrajo la atención de todos, algo molestoso para el akatsuki planta, que le disgustaba ser el centro de atención. Ya había pedido estar solo, porque suficiente locura era estar dos personas opuestas en un mismo cuerpo, para tener que soportar a alguien más. Y debido a ese aislamiento de los demás, había empezado a acostumbrarse a pasar entre las sombras.

-¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó Sakura con deje de preocupación.

Por Sasuke, sabía que el akatsuki planta debía estar vigilando los alrededores de Konoha, donde al parecer, ninjas invasores querían hacerse con el control de la villa. De hecho, el Uchiha también le había contado que antes él con Suigetsu, se ocupaban de defender la Hoja sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

-los ninjas invasores se han unido y van a atacar Konoha.

La alerta se escribió de inmediato en los rostros de los miembros pertenecientes a la villa implicada.

-no podemos perder el tiempo, debemos regresar de inmediato. –decretó Kiba.

Kakashi no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero viendo cómo Sasuke no parecía inmutarse, siendo para él más importante aquella técnica que su patria, no podía dejarle. Ya no era por regresar sin sus alumnos, sino por aquella técnica tan misteriosa, donde la vida de su alumno prodigio podría correr peligro.

-¿Kakashi-senpai? -Yamato era otro de las personas, deseosas de regresar a la Hoja para ayudarles y protegerles.

El ninja copia echó un vistazo a sus dos alumnos y al resto de akatsuki. El tal Madara, no podía saber qué expresión tenía por culpa de la máscara; la mujer de Akatsuki miraba a Sasuke, así como el resto de akatsukis, inclusive el portador del Rinnengan, como si estuvieran esperando que él les dijera qué hacer; Sakura había escondido su expresión, al darle la espalda y mirar a Madara; y Sasuke, era otro igual.

-Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo. Id con los ninjas de Konoha y protegedla de los invasores. –ordenó el joven Uchiha.

La sonrisa de Hozuki se ensanchó en una encantada, todo lo contrario a Karin que su rostro se arrugó de fastidio, mientras que Juugo solo asentía, siempre sumiso a lo que él decidiera.

-vámonos entonces. –decía Suigetsu emocionado.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? –apremiaba Yamato de nuevo, preparado para partir con el resto.

Kakashi no dejaba de mirar a su alumno. Si Sasuke, el cual parecía haberse convertido en el nuevo líder de Akatsuki, había dado la orden a aquellos jóvenes akatsukis para que defendieran Konoha, es que realmente la técnica que iba a realizar sería algo mucho más importante.

Miró a la rubia Yamanaka donde parecía pensar lo mismo, y contrariada a marcharse. Observaba a Sasuke y Sakura, con gran preocupación.

Una norma prohibida entre los ninjas, "No dejarse llevar por los sentimientos" Pero, ¿acaso él no la estaba rompiendo también? Y lo peor aún, ¿cuántas veces habría quebrantado esa regla?

-Ino, Hinata y yo nos quedaremos. –sentenció- id yendo vosotros.

La decisión de Kakashi cogió a Yamato y a los jóvenes por sorpresa, quiénes no entendían nada. Todo lo contrario a Ino, que le había mirado con gran felicidad y agradecimiento.

-entendido. –repuso Yamato aún consternado- vamos.

Sin perder más tiempo, emprendieron la marcha hacia la salida, algunos mirando hacia su costado, otros emocionados ante el combate que les estaría esperando.

-te… tened cuidado… -dijo Hinata con ánimo.

-conmigo en sus filas, los invasores tendrán que correr por patas, así que no te preocupes, linda. –le dijo Suigetsu con un guiño.

Un guiño que sonrojó a la Hyuuga de manera considerable.

Claro que Suigetsu no contaba con qué tanto Kiba como Karin le taladraran los oídos.

-¡a mí nunca me llamaste linda! ¡¿Por qué a esa cursi, sí? –le decía la pelirroja.

-¡ojo con Hinata, que sino te las tendrás que ver conmigo, chico pez!

Yamato suspiró con pesadez, sintiéndose ya agobiado. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que el camino de vuelta iba a ser peor que la batalla a la que tendrían cuando llegaran a Konoha?

Con esos gritos perdiéndose en la lejanía, la guarida volvió a quedar en completo silencio sepulcral. Solo la respiración acompasada de Sasuke que parecía notarse demasiado, cortaban ese mutismo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –lo llamó la Haruno inquieta.

-parece que necesitaras a Sakura, incluso antes de que tus ojos adquieran el Amaterasu y el Tsukiyomi. –opinó Madara.

-… -Sasuke alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con ligera molestia. Odiaba que su debilidad estuviera tan a la vista. Sino fuera por la compañía que ahí había, no le hubiera importado mostrarse vulnerable frente a Sakura, ni siquiera ante Madara- acabemos con esto de una vez. –se dirigió a la pelirosa- procede ahora. –y lo que más le fastidiaba era tomar consejos de otros, cuando era un orgulloso que no los admitía, ni aunque estuviera al borde la muerte.

-está bien. –contestó con firmeza.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo para efectuar sus dos técnicas oculares más poderosas.

-adelante. –le dijo Madara a Pein.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a efectuar los sellos necesarios.

Hinata e Ino tragaban saliva. Un estremecimiento por la piel, fue como una señal de que aquellos akatsukis hicieran lo que hicieran, iba a realizar algo prohibido y misterioso.

Pein estampó la palma contra el suelo.

-¡Kuchijose no jutsu! ¡Ten no joō!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, donde en cada uno tenía una forma distinta. Sakura empezó a emanar chakra, dirigiéndola hacia el Uchiha.

La tierra comenzó a temblar bruscamente. Ino y Hinata por inercia, se sujetaron del brazo del sensei, mientras que Kakashi tenía su ojo abierto de la impresión. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Iban a invocar a la Señora de los Cielos?

Su respuesta fue dada cuando de la tierra empezó a emerger una estatua blanca con toques grises.

Todos los presentes retrocedieron unos pasos, excepto Madara, Pein, Sasuke y Sakura, que se mantenían en el sitio.

Aquella estatua, era la representación de una mujer hermosa de cabello lacio que le caía por los hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos hacia arriba, como si estuviera orando. Su expresión era serena y tranquila.

Kakashi estaba sin habla.

Realmente era la famosa estatua de la Ten no joō, no había duda alguna.

Trastornado, dirigió su vista hacia sus dos alumnos. Sakura estaba impresionada, y eso afectaba a que su chakra no corriera con la misma efectividad que antes. Pero cuando había notado como Sasuke parecía decaerse, volvió a centrarse en el Uchiha, olvidándose por completo de la estatua.

¿Estaría haciendo Sasuke lo que él se imaginaba?

Conocía las funciones de la Ten no joō, y haber visto como el enmascarado parecía despedirse _para siempre_ de sus alumnos, la idea de que usara a Sasuke, aquellos ojos del Sharingan le dejaba en claro lo que pretendía. La muerte.

Sin embargo, viendo el cuerpo de la primera Haruno, y las cuatro urnas… no… espera…

Entrecerró el ojo, para fijarse mejor en algo que estaba un poco más alejado y ocultas por las urnas delanteras y pudo vislumbrar tres urnas más.

La lógica le hizo ver, debido al dibujo de la flor azul, la flor blanca, y el símbolo Uchiha en los otras dos, que seguramente aquellas urnas pertenecerían a los padres de Sasuke, a Itachi y a su novia. Pero, ¿de quiénes eran las otras tres?

Madara veía a su descendiente, cómo la técnica no había tardado en afectarlo a su cuerpo. Aunque contara con Sakura para que se mantuviera de pie, no era suficiente.

Empezaba a dudar que pudiera aguantar lo suficiente, para que la función de resucitar pudiera ejecutarse también. Si por culpa de su capricho, Sasuke perdía la vida, no se lo permitiría… y Kaede menos.

-…

La miró de reojo. ¿Debía abandonar su idea de resurrección y ceñirse solo a la muerte?

.-.

_En aquella húmeda sala, rodeado por los fantasmas de los ojos del Sharingan, Madara permanecía día y noche, admirando el cuerpo de Kaede. No se cansaba de contemplarla. Era como una droga viciosa que te ataban los ojos a fijarlos en aquella figura inerte._

_Escuchó pasos acercándose, pero no hizo caso. Más importante era observar a Kaede._

_-¿Madara-sama? _

_Esa era la voz de Sakura, alzando la vista, se la encontró en compañía de Sasuke. Viéndolos a ambos vestidos de akatsuki, él con aquella capa, típica de súper héroes y ella con la capa de abrigo con capucha, les daba el aire de pareja líder de la organización._

_-¿sí?_

_-Sasuke-kun me ha explicado sus intenciones. –adentrándose en la sala, para observar mejor su antepasada. _

_Cuando la había visto por primera vez en espíritu, el lamento y la tristeza la habían invadido que no se había fijado en ella. Lo mismo había ocurrido cuando la vio tras aquel altar, en el cementerio, donde no había podido fijarse con absoluta precisión. Pero ahora, estaba sin barreras, con la cabeza y la razón en su sitio, para admirarla y ver cuán hermosa había sido. _

_Un pensamiento pervertido se coló intruso en su mente: la razón estaba un poco alocada tras haber pasado un momento ardiente con Sasuke-kun en aquella cueva, hace escasos minutos._

_Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al recordarlo y una sonrisilla de niña se dibujaba en sus labios. Era algo genético que tuvieran esa clase de momentos en medio del bosque. _

_-"¿verdad, Kaede-sama?"_

_-¿habéis venido para decirme cómo Sasuke te lo ha explicado mediante actos carnales? –notando con claridad las evidencias de lo pasado._

_Sasuke giró la cabeza entre rojo y molesto. Sakura se puso toda nerviosa, como si la hubieran pillado infraganti. Aquel comentario pícaro le había subido más los colores._

_-no, que va, que va. –negando con las manos- solo hemos venido…_

_-… -corrección, pensaba Sasuke, Sakura lo había arrastrado…_

_-…porque si puede reencarnar a nuestros predecesores con esa técnica, ¿podría hacer lo mismo con otras personas?_

_-… -…pues él, que le había sugerido esa idea, quería seguir manteniendo su fachada egocéntrica y posesiva con Sakura._

_-mientras haya algo de ellos, como sus cenizas o su esqueleto, no hay problema. _

_-entonces, __nos__ gustaría… -enfantizando bien la palabra._

_-… -Sasuke frunció la nariz. Sakura y su lengua tan grande mandaban a la mierda su orgullo._

_-…que también se reencarnaran tres víctimas inocentes de esta tragedia._

.-.

No podía ceñirse solo a la muerte, porque Sakura le había pedido la reencarnación de aquellas personas con toda emoción, donde sus cenizas estaban tras las tres urnas de atrás. Y aunque Sasuke intentara ocultar su interés, él también ansiaba que aquellas victimas, pudieran volver a renacer sin verse envueltos en una obsesión que les había llevado a una muerte inútil.

Miró al chico, donde su orgullo prevalecería. Jamás le permitiría que solo muriese, cuando tenían una única oportunidad, para que sus predecesores y ellos pudieran reencarnarse. Aunque eso supusiera quedarse ciego o medio muerto.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

De acuerdo.

Miró a Pein y asintió con la cabeza.

Éste al recibir la señal, juntó las manos en una palma para gritar.

-¡Koete no jutsu! ¡Kaisetsu!

La estatua abrió sus ojos, unos ojos que brillaron y deslumbraron a todos los presentes. Una corriente de aire fue lo que continuó.

-¡¿qué pasa? –gritó Ino, intentando no dejarse arrastrar como el resto.

-me ciega… -decía Kisame, sin poder mirar lo que pasaba.

Intuyendo lo que sucedería, Sasuke no se dejó vencer por el cansancio que las dos técnicas le suponían a su cuerpo. Con los dientes apretados, intentó enfocar su mirada hacia aquella estatua, mientras el aire le golpeaba en plena cara.

El deslumbre chocaba con su técnica, viendo cómo un brillo empezaba a rodear el cuerpo de Madara.

-no… puedo… -decía Sakura con dificultades.

Controlar su chakra y no dejarse llevar por la corriente de aire, en conjunto no podía realizar.

Repentinamente, sintió la mano de Sasuke sujeta en su cintura. Alzó la mirada hacia el Uchiha, la corriente de aire, revoloteándole el pelo de ambos, le impedía ver su rostro.

-no pares ahora. Está entrando en el más allá.

Siendo esas palabras como una fuente renovadora de energía, Sakura volvió a concentrar su chakra, para emanarlo hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Dependía de ellos, ¿no?

Tenía que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

Quería que su prima volviera a renacer y vivir la vida que se merecía. Ella se había esforzado en que tuviera una infancia normal como el de cualquier niña, ahora era su turno.

Pensar en ella, le dieron nuevas fuerzas, que a Sasuke le llegaron. Podía sentir el fuerte deseo de Sakura, en que aquella técnica tuviera éxito. Podía sentir el amor que Sakura tenía de ver a su familia con una vida mejor. Una vida que habían sacrificado, para que ellos ahora estuvieran juntos.

Madara… Kaede… sus padres… su hermano… Celinda… incluso…

Sasuke se sintió motivado al pensar en _él_. Igual que Sakura, recibió un fuerte arranque de poder.

Lo que veía comenzó a suceder a cámara lenta.

Del cuerpo de Madara fue extraída el alma.

La boca de aquella estatua empezó a abrirse, y el aire empezó a correr en dirección contraria, hacia ella, como si quisiera tragarse no solo el alma de Madara, sino de los que estaban allí también.

-¡mierda! –bufaba Zetsu, sumergiéndose en la tierra para mayor seguridad.

El resto hizo su propio medio de sujeción. Kisame hundiendo su Samehada en el suelo; Kakashi con Ino y Hinata, pegadas a su cuerpo, se sujetó con fuerza a una de las columnas; Konan, que estaba sola, hacía lo posible para no dejarse arrastrar. No tenía ningún soporte, por lo que dependía de ella misma. Pero la corriente era tan fuerte, que aquella estatua la atrajo contra sí.

-¡Baria no jutsu!

El cuerpo de Konan dejó de ser arrastrado. Confusa, miró a su alrededor, donde en un pequeño perímetro no corría el aire de manera tan fuerte y a su lado, a Pein con las manos estiradas hacia el frente.

Él la había salvado con aquella barrera que había creado.

Mirando a los dos jóvenes, se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke y Sakura estaban sin barrera alguna, y sujetos con sus propios pies, aunque fijándose mejor, era Sasuke quién sujetaba a Sakura de ser tragada como la alma de Madara.

Los pies del Uchiha, lentamente empezaban a arrastrarse por la tierra.

-¿por qué no detiene la técnica? –preguntó Konan en alto.

-la función de reencarnación de la Ten no joō, tiende al usuario a que combine el Amaterasu con Tsukiyomi, para poder abrir el portal hacia el Edén. –contestó Pein, manteniendo el control de la barrera- de ello depende solo Sasuke. –viéndolo- yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

Sasuke sentía cómo todo empezaba a ser borroso, como de sus ojos, sangre escapaba como si estuviera llorando lágrimas de sangre. Pero no iba a decaer, el deseo de Madara, el de Sakura, el suyo propio, estaba ahí.

¡Solo un poco más!

Vio como aquella estatua iba juntando con una tortuosa lentitud sus dedos.

Por lo que le había contado Madara, una vez que sus dedos entraran en contacto, era cuestión de espera para que la puerta al Edén se abriera.

¡Maldición!

No sabía si la estatua tenía vida propia, pero le daba la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo lento a propósito.

Cuando le pareció que había transcurrido horas, la estatua juntó sus dedos.

¡Ahora no podía embalarse!

Sin dejar de perder la concentración; sin dejarse arrastrar; sin dejar que Sakura, fuera absorbida; Sasuke se esforzó hasta llegar al límite.

Su hermano se había sacrificado a sí mismo, para darle felicidad; había muerto en vano, dándole fuerza y un futuro que él hubiera deseado.

Sus padres… habían callado todo su sufrimiento. Su madre, aunque deseara llorar por lo que el clan le había hecho, se había mantenido siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, animándolo y ayudándole. Su padre, pese a su tosco carácter, siempre se había preocupado por él, considerándolo más importante y querido que a Itachi. Al final, ambos habían muerto a manos del propio clan.

Incluso Madara, que había conseguido la inmortalidad para proteger a su familia, y posteriormente a él. Aunque hubiera ansiado usarle para estar con la fundadora Haruno, se había rendido a perder su inmortalidad, para darle ese mundo libre de personas que le apuñalarían por la espalda.

Y tampoco podía olvidarse de ese usuratonkachi…

La sangre que caía de sus ojos, se transformaron en lágrimas.

…él y su padre habían sido víctimas injustas. Aunque nunca conociera a Naruto… al verdadero Naruto… imaginaba que el carácter que siempre había visto, sería el mismo del Naruto que lo consideraba como un mejor amigo… su hermano…

Abrió con más fuerza los ojos.

¡VOLVERÍAN A RENACER!

¡TODOS!

Con esa determinación, el portal que abría al Edén se abrió por completo. La corriente de aire dejó de ser emitida y el brillo se fue apagando.

Agotado, sabiendo que ya había terminado con lo que tenía que hacer, Sasuke descansó una pierna sobre el suelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura dejó de emitir chakra, y lo miró con inmensa preocupación. Daba grandes bocanadas de aire y sobre sus ojos corría un río de sangre- ¡¿Sasuke-kun? –temerosa, lo volvió a llamar con lágrimas.

-estoy… bien… -repuso sin mirarla- ya está… todo…

¿Estaba todo? ¿Había finalizado la técnica?

De reojo, observó al otro ejecutor, a Pein, donde quitaba la barrera que había protegido a Konan y a él mismo, y descansaban relajados. El resto, dejaron de sujetarse y se dedicaban a admirar a la estatua sin problemas. Incluso Zetsu, que había estado escondido bajo tierra, había aparecido.

¿Realmente había finalizado?

-ah…

Fue el grito involuntario repentino de su mejor amiga, así como señalar hacia la estatua con un dedo tembloroso. Su sensei, había abierto considerablemente su ojo asombrado. Hinata se había llevado las manos a la boca, por acto reflejo. Kisame y Zetsu estaban boquiabiertos y con caras estúpidas. Lo mismo que la pareja akatsuki.

¿Qué pasaba?

Sasuke tosió secamente.

Y Sakura se olvidó de ello, para centrarse en el Uchiha.

Su corazón dejó de latir al verlo toser sangre y su rostro pálido como el papel.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

¿Qué podía hacer?

¡Sus reservas de chakra eran insuficientes para curarlo!

Ino…

Ino también era una curandera. Se recordó.

Justo cuando iba a pedírselo, vio un par de manos estiradas sobre la cabeza de Sasuke. Seguidamente, otras dos pares de manos se posaron al lado de las primeras. Éstas emitieron una energía verde que la dejaron atónita.

¿Quién…?

Al mirar a los responsables, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos se cubrieron de más lágrimas. Sus labios querían pronunciar algo, pero la estupefacción le impedía mencionar aquellos nombres.

Sentir ese calor, ese confort tan nostálgico, tranquilizaba a Sasuke. Sus energías parecían renovarse, su cansancio parecía desvanecerse.

Repentinamente, sus ojos se agrandaron, al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Esa sensación… ese sentimiento… parpadeó un par de veces, y después se encontró con una mano estirada.

Intrigado, incrédulo a pensar lo que creía, alzó la mirada encontrándose con la mayor sorpresa de toda su vida.

Ahí enfrente, estaba su hermano, sonriéndole, tendiéndole la mano.

Entonces, la sensación que sentía de esa mano sobre su hombro era…

Se volteó y como a Sakura, sus ojos se impregnaron de lágrimas.

-otosan… -murmuró al verlo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Fue cuando se percató que aquel calor que lo recorría había dejado de ser emitido… pero no había sido Sakura… se percató en que ella le estaba apretando el brazo con temblor. Volvió a mirar su hermano, quién sonriendo más, le había cogido por propia iniciativa la mano para ayudarlo a levantar. Y la vio, a su madre. Con ella estaban Kaede y la novia de su hermano. Las tres habían sido quiénes le habían curado y devuelto el color.

Todos estaban ahí, en espíritu, pero estaban ahí, sintiendo claramente el tacto de su hermano, el apretón de su padre, la dulzura de su madre.

Toda su familia…

-otosan… okasan… nisan… -no podía parar de llorar. Verlos ahí, sonriéndole con verdadero orgullo, le destrozaban la coraza y el convertirse en un niño pequeño.

Guiado por ese instinto, se lanzó a los brazos del más cercano, su hermano, sollozando a gusto. No le importaba que todos le vieran como una nenaza, ver a su familia, verlos de nuevo, sentirlos, era algo por lo que siempre había añorado. Pudo sentir la mano de su madre, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura, incluso la mano de su padre sobre su espalda, consolándolo.

Aquello era realmente un sueño.

Estando Sasuke, emocionado con el reencuentro de su familia, había dejado en el olvido a Sakura, que también estaba impresionada. Ver a su prima ahí delante suya y a la fundadora Haruno, provocaban lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos jade.

-sabía que te convertirías en una flor hermosa. –fueron las palabras cargadas de orgullo de su prima mayor.

-i… to… ko…

-gracias por no rendirte. –había dicho Kaede con una amplia sonrisa- eres verdaderamente digna de ser una Haruno.

Tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado decir a su antepasada como a su prima, que ahora no podía recordarlas. Verlas ahí, sonriéndole con orgullo, la dejaban igual que a Sasuke. Deseosa de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar hasta cansarse.

Celinda que lo veía, la detuvo.

-yo también lo deseo, Sakura. Pero entonces, la despedida será más dolorosa para ambas. –decía con una triste sonrisa- y ahora debes ser fuerte por Sasuke-kun. –mirándole, así como a la familia Uchiha.

-itoko… -la veía borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas.

-neh, Sakura-chan, deja de llorar o tendré que pelearme con el Teme, tebayo.

La voz inconfundible de Naruto Uzumaki, hizo que las cabezas de Sasuke y Sakura se giraran, viéndolo ahí todo alegre en compañía de sus padres y de un Madara jovial.

-¡¿Naruto? –gritó Sakura.

El akatsuki, Kakashi, Ino y Hinata que contemplaban aquello sin palabras, también se llevaron una sorpresa al ver ahí a la familia Uzumaki en espíritu. Aunque Kakashi y las chicas no comprendieran muy bien aquello, podían ver que aquellos personajes en espíritu estaban muertos, por lo que…

Lágrimas de congojo resbalaron de los ojos perla de Hinata. ¿Naruto estaba muerto también?

-¡claro que sí, tebayo! –decía tan campante como si el estar en espíritu fuese algo muy natural.

Sasuke se despegó de su familia, para avanzar hacia su compañero y mejor amigo. De verdad, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, lo admiraría y lo consideraría un ejemplo a seguir. Por supuesto, eso sería algo que se guardaría, ni loco lo admitiría frente a ese Dobe.

Apartando todo resto de lágrimas, se encaró con seriedad hacia el rubio.

-si le propuse a Madara para que también resucitaras, fue porque tenías derecho a crecer con tu familia, como tú mismo.

-¡je! ¿Y esperas que te dé las gracias? –le dijo con cierto porte arrogante.

-¡ES LO MÍNIMO QUE PUEDES HACER! –le gritó Kushina con un fuerte capote en la cabeza.

-gracias. –esas palabras salieron de Minato- y siento mucho dejar que ese tipo me controlara y que tus padres lo pasaran mal.

-… -no había nada que perdonar, puesto que él no tenía culpa.

-eso sí, procura hacer feliz a Sakura-chan, que sino, no te lo perdonaré en mi otra vida. Pienso resucitarte para hacértelas pagar. –aseguró Naruto.

-¡hn! –soltando su mueca característica.

Naruto sonrió y chocaron las manos como buenos amigos, los que habrían sido si Naruto creciera y viviera como el que tenía que ser.

-bueno… tebayo… -rascándose la nariz, sintiendo las ganas de llorar- es hora de marcharse. –dijo como si fuera el líder y como si fuera a dar un paseo por el campo- ¡andando!

Hinata quiso gritarle, pero las lágrimas, la tristeza y la timidez, la embargaban demasiado.

Se iría. Naruto se marchaba, y ni siquiera sabría de sus sentimientos.

-¡Naruto! –le gritó Sakura, antes de que se marchara- cuando te reencarnes y vivas como la persona que deberías ser, de seguro que habrá alguien esperándote. –mirando a Hinata.

La Hyuuga se puso roja al instante, y sentir como Naruto la miraba intensamente asombrado, la ponía nerviosa como siempre ocurría.

Sakura sonreía. Aunque no había sido justa con Hinata, al no decirle la verdad sobre Naruto, al menos tenía la esperanza de que su relación ocurriera, cuando Naruto volviera a nacer.

-¡je! sé que tú no lo serás. –cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza, para voltearse hacia la puerta que conducía al Edén- pero si se trata de una chica tímida pero encantadora como Hinata, entonces desearé reencarnarme cuanto antes.

Y Hinata se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era su imaginación o Naruto aceptaba sus sentimientos?

Lo vio caminar hacia ese portal, así como a su madre a su lado, que se metía pícaramente con el rubio, mientras que su padre solo sonreía nervioso.

-yo también lo desearé… Naruto-kun… -dijo la muchacha en bajo.

La familia Uzumaki desapareció en el portal, algo que todos habían visto.

-nos toca a nosotros. –decretó Madara- vamos.

Kaede fue la que apuró su paso hasta situarse al lado de su marido. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke y a Sakura, y volvió a sonreírles.

-espero que cuides mucho de Sakura, Sasuke-kun. Ella realmente ha superado todas las expectativas como Haruno. Además, en mi visión antes de morir, fue esto lo que he visto. –sonriendo más- muchas gracias por permitirme volver a ver a Madara-kun. Tened fe de que cuando nos reencarnemos, lo aprovecharemos al máximo.

Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con todo el amor hacia Madara, el cual le había cogido la mano, apretándosela con cariño.

El Uchiha fundador asintió y juntos fueron caminando hasta el portal.

-¡Kaede-sama! –volvió a gritar Sakura, donde la aludida se detuvo a mirarla con extrañeza- ¡las gracias te las debemos a ti! ¡Puede que me haya vuelto fuerte, pero tú tuviste más fortaleza al unir a dos clanes que estaban en guerra, todo por tu amor! ¡Es gracias a ti, que nosotras hemos podido nacer y amar a un Uchiha!

Las palabras de la pelirrosa parecían estar de acuerdo con Mikoto/Ayame y Celinda, las cuales también le habían sonreído en agradecimiento. Algo que conmovía a Kaede, que para ocultar sus lágrimas, había desviado la cabeza.

¡Dichoso gen Haruno que las hacía sensibles a cualquier cosa!

-vamos. –escuchó de nuevo a Madara decirle, en esta ocasión con un tono más suave y hasta tierno.

Ella asintió y volvieron a caminar. Antes de traspasar la puerta, echó un último vistazo a Sasuke y a Sakura. De verdad que aprovecharía su momento cuando Madara-kun se reencarnara, por ahora solo le quedaba decir una y otra vez, gracias.

Dependerían del tiempo y del destino para que ellos volvieran a reencarnarse.

Sakura se volteó para mirar a los que quedaban. La familia de Sasuke, seguían con sus ojos sobre él, en esta ocasión con cierta pena.

-tenemos que irnos nosotros también. –sentenció el hombre Uchiha. Se volteó dándole la espalda- Sasuke, realmente te has convertido en el orgullo de la familia y del clan. –Sasuke se quedó sin habla ante lo escuchado.

-tiene razón. –continuó con su madre con esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado- nos alegramos tanto que a pesar de todo, hayas crecido fuerte y poderoso, pero sobre todo, compasivo. Realmente estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo.

-… -no sabía qué decir. El orgullo que sus padres, y que hasta Itachi tenía sobre él, lo volvían hacer llorar y que su corazón saltara de alegría.

Gracias, era lo que quería decirles, pero las palabras se atoraban en la garganta.

Mikoto, o más bien Ayame, sonrió con amplitud. Definitivamente su hijo no solo había crecido fuerte y poderoso, sino que sería feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba. Viendo a Sakura, se dio cuenta que sus ojos jade estaban puestos sobre la joven Celinda.

¡Era verdad!

Aún no le había dado su bendición a la joven y se lo merecía con creces.

Avanzó hacia ella, y la joven Haruno la observó, al percatarse de su presencia tan cerca de ella.

-gracias. –le dijo para besarle la frente cariñosamente. Un gesto que sonrojó a Sakura, admirando más a la madre de Sasuke.

.-.

_Repentinamente, como si sintiera un llamado, su vista se alzó hacia el cielo vislumbrando un pétalo de cerezo que volaba en solitario en una danza con música imaginaria. Itachi también lo sintió y miró en la misma dirección que su madre. _

_Lo que extrañaba tanto a madre como hijo, es que pese a que era fecha en que los árboles de cerezo se abrían en flor, no había ninguno a la redonda y el más cercano estaba bastante lejos. Aquel pétalo, como si llegase a su meta, fue descendiendo hasta posarse sobre el vientre abultado de Ayame que se quedó sin palabras._

_-es como si su destino fuese mi ototo. –dijo Itachi._

_._

_Cogiendo aquel pétalo de cerezo entre sus dedos, tuvo un flash, una visión futura. Podía ver a una chica de cabellos del mismo color que ese pétalo sonriendo con ternura y amor a un joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados con el emblema Uchiha a la espalda. _

.-.

Aquel recuerdo se coló en su mente como un rayo, comprobando que tan cierto era lo que Sasuke pensaba de su madre.

-espero que sigas al lado de mi hijo, amándolo.

-… -parpadeando un par de veces, Sakura recobró la razón. Poniéndose erguida y respetuosa, inclinó la cabeza con la misma sonrisa que ella- de eso no lo dude, Ayame-sama.

Ayame sonrió satisfecha, podía irse tranquila y en un susurro que solo pudiera escuchar la chica.

-te lo confío.

Sabía que el más pequeño era tan orgulloso como su padre, que se indignaría ante la idea de que otra persona, una mujer aún por encima, tuviera que ocuparse de él, cuando estaba lo bien grandecito para hacerlo él solito.

Tan parecido a su padre y a su hermano, que daba gracias a los cielos para que no tuviera el mismo final trágico que ellos.

Miró a su marido. Habían crecido juntos con penalidades por medio; habían sufrido juntos la amarga separación que les había lamentado a ambos; habían vivido juntos en el seno de un clan amargado y egocéntrico; habían tenido dos hijos, de los que podrían clamar en alto, el orgullo que significaba para ellos; habían muerto juntos; y ahora habían vuelto juntos en espíritu para volver a nacer, juntos de nuevo.

.

Sin apartar su vista de su ototo, Itachi ojeó a Kisame que seguía alucinado al verle- por favor, Kisame, sigue protegiendo a mi ototo y a Sakura.

-ah… sí… -contestó sin saber que otra qué decir.

-adiós. –se despidió Celinda de ellos con una amplia sonrisa- cuídate, primita.

-tú también. –le dijo Sakura, viéndola con esa sonrisa radiante que solo había podido apreciar cuando era pequeña. Cuando ella estaba en Konoha y novia… del hermano de Sasuke-kun. Curioso destino donde todo quedaba en familia.

Y ellos también empezaron a caminar hacia aquel portal, pero repentinamente Itachi se detuvo para mirarlo de reojo y agregar.

-Sasuke, el destino de Amegakure será el que Konoha tiene ahora. Tú tienes el poder de cambiarlo.

-…

-deseo que seas feliz en Konoha, pero con la sombra en Amegakure sin nadie respaldándolo, solo puede conseguirse de una manera. Piénsalo. Recuerda que tienes el poder necesario.

Ese fue el último consejo que recibió antes de que traspasaran el portal y perderlos de vista para siempre… para siempre…

Esa palabra dolía tanto como el respirar en una habitación cerrada.

La estatua se sumergió bajo tierra y la cueva cobró la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El lamento y la emoción que albergaban en algunos, eran la única prueba de aquel motivo encuentro, Sakura la primera.

Sasuke seguía pensando en lo último dicho por su hermano. Desde siempre había velado por su felicidad, incluso ahora. Su deseo era el que regresara a Konoha para que viviera feliz, pero Madara le había cedido Akatsuki y Amegakure para liderarlo.

-… -tras recuperar la compostura, Sasuke miró a los akatsukis.

Se recordó que los miembros de Akatsuki, los primeros, eran pocos, contados con los dedos de una mano. Y todos estaban ahí, tras finalizar la técnica, a la espera que les diera una nueva orden sobre lo qué hacer.

Hasta Kakashi lo miraba de la misma manera.

-…

Podría liderar Akatsuki, en honor a Madara. Pues Kisame no se iría de su lado por la promesa hecha a Itachi; Zetsu ya se había convertido en una planta sumisa a su servicio; y la pareja de Pein y Konan, le daba la impresión de que la deuda que habían tenido con Madara, solo sería pagada definitivamente, si estaban a su lado, protegiéndole a él y a Sakura, como haría Kisame.

-…

No eran mala gente. Quizás Konoha podría aceptarles. Si le aceptaban a él, podría hacer un poco de presión, y pedir aceptación a ellos también. Claro que más pondría a su favor, si aparecían en la villa, ayudándoles de esos ninjas invasores.

-…

Mirando a Sakura de reojo, volvió sus orbes como la noche hacia Kakashi, recordando que el Daimyō les perdonaría si regresaban. Y él sentía demasiado amor por su patria y deseoso de la felicidad en honor a Itachi, que tampoco podía quedarse ahí.

Una vida tranquila en Konoha, sin complicaciones, con su familia honrada, visitándola cuando quisiera, era mejor que vivir entre las penumbras de una ciudad que podría desatarse en guerra si él no ponía remedio.

Tenía el poder para ello, ¿no?

Además contaba con numerosos y buenos aliados, Sakura la primera.

Echó la capa hacia atrás, decidido en lo qué hacer. Lideraría Akatsuki, defendería Konoha y protegería Amegakure. Pero primero era lo primero.

-pongámonos en marcha hacia Konoha.

El destino entre Sasuke y Sakura solo podía finalizar cuando todo estuviera en su lugar. Konoha, su hogar, tenía que ser librado de los invasores y del peligro que pudiera amenazarles en un futuro.

Algo sencillo si contaban con aliados poderosos. Los viles canallas que querían atentar contra sus vidas, estaban bajo tierra, por lo que era cuestión de horas que por fin pudieran respirar tranquilos y centrarse en vivir la vida y formar una familia.

Una familia que sería el prólogo de una reencarnación segura.

Madara y Kaede.

Fugaku y Ayame.

Itachi y Celinda.

Tardarían años, quizás décadas o siglos, pero algún día volverían a nacer.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Mis disculpas por no cumplir con las fechas previstas, pero resulta que en la quincena de julio tuve mis vacaciones, aún hoy regreso al trabajo (no quiero ;_;) por lo que, siendo unas vacaciones que he esperado durante todo el año (las primeras de verdad) pues me fui al balneario (por tercera y última vez este año) y quise disfrutarlo de verdad, a diferencia de la segunda vez que estaba más preocupada por Unmei. Por eso había comunicado a mis contactos que la actualización quedaría para ayer, siendo fecha en que lo publiqué por primera vez, aunque los que leyeron la nueva versión de Unmei, ya lo sabrán. Pero claro, no me daba el tiempo y quedó para hoy. Así que disculpas y comprensión.

Sobre la segunda versión, así es, ayer **ya empecé a subirla** bajo el título de "_**Atarashii Unmei**_**"**. Repito que todos estarán vivos, inclusive Itachi aunque lo veamos ahí medio muerto.

Yendo a este capítulo, ya veis, largo otra vez, y eso que he omitido la escena de cuando van a Konoha y otra sorpresa más. Eso se verá en el siguiente y último, el del epílogo. De hecho, el epílogo ya empecé a escribirlo en libreta y está bastante avanzado, así que la fecha será el 14 de agosto, sin un día de retraso. Porque además ese día es mi cumpleaños, y me gustaría finalizarlo en conmemoración.

Otra cosa que me he dado cuenta y es de lo apurado que está, y de la sencillez. Disculpas sobre ello.

Sobre las técnicas desconocidas y que me inventé, aquí os dejo su vocabulario y su significado, según google.

.

_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:_ Técnica conocidísima, pero por si acaso, Técnica ígnea: Gran bola de Fuego.

_Kuchijose no Jutsu:_ como la anterior, es conocida, pero igualmente pongo su significado. Técnica de invocación.

_Ririsu_: es una palabra japonesa que significa "Liberación". Sé que la forma apropiada, según el mundo de Naruto es "Kai" pero quise usar una palabra más original.

_Gedō Mazō:_ esto se trata de esa estatua que invoca akatsuki para extraer los bijus. Según Narupedia, es considerada también como el Rey del Infierno.

_Ten no joō:_ como se ha dicho en el fic, es lo contrario al Gedō Mazō. Por supuesto, esto es inventado por mí, y según google, Reina del Cielo (o de los Cielos) se traduce de esta manera.

_Sōfūshasan no Tachi:_ son los hilos que hemos visto a Sasuke realizar cuando se enfrentó por primera vez contra Orochimaru, antes de que le implantara el sello maldito.

_Koete no jutsu:_ Técnica del más allá (según google)

_Kaisetsu:_ Apertura (según google)

_Baria no jutsu:_ Baria significa barrera.

.

Pues no sé que más decir. La relación de Sasuke y Sakura irá sin problemas de ahora en adelante, y ¿qué hará Sasuke por Amegakure? ¿Los de Konoha aceptaran a los akatsukis? ¿Lograrán reencarnarse los personajes que fueron al Edén? ¿Cuántos hijos tendrán Sasuke y Sakura?

Todas estas respuestas en la esperada final de Unmei.

Su epílogo con dedicaciones muy especiales en agradecimiento.

Gracias y espero de corazón vuestros reviews.

.

**ANUNCIO:** El 14 de agosto, tengo previsto en actualizar/publicar diez fics, donde tres serán lemon (uno sorato, uno sesshrin y otro sasusaku) y los otros tres serán sobre los padres de Yamato (Digimon) Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) y Sasuke (Naruto) Otro fic a actualizar será el final de la primera versión de Unmei. El resto, aún no tengo la seguridad de que vaya a publicarlos, pero serían de Kaname x Yuuki (Vampire Knight) Ikuto x Amu (Shugo Chara!) y Hideto x Rei (Digimon V-Tamers)

.

'Atori'


	18. EPÍLOGO

**SUMARY: **Los Uchiha somos orgullosos y arrogantes, pero también seguimos un destino que transcurre de generación en generación. Tú Sasuke también has caído, aunque te empeñes en negar lo evidente. Esas fueron las palabras de Uchiha Madara.

**Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura; Pein x Konan; Madara x Kaede; Fugaku x Mikoto/Ayame; Itachi x Celinda; Naruto x Hinata; Minato x Kushina

**Aviso: **Si no sigues el manga de Naruto, ojo que puede contener spoilers.

**Dato: **El título significa Destino: Uchiha y Haruno.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los personajes de Kaede y Celinda son de mi autoridad, así como el nombre y la versión como Ayame de Mikoto.

* * *

**-UNMEI: UCHIHA TO HARUNO-**

_by: Atori_

_

* * *

_

"_Gracias, es todo lo que os puedo decir. Gracias a vosotros tengo lo que nunca imaginé tener.__ Por deseo de Madara, sigo liderando Akatsuki y Amegakure. _

_Cuando regresé a __Konoha con Sakura, no dudé en prestar mi ayuda y ordenar a Pein y a los demás que protegieran a los ciudadanos de aquellos ninjas invasores. Sakura se encargaba de curarles, que no sé si fue por la presencia espiritual de todas las Harunos, que tuvo por un corto período de tiempo, el poder de resucitar a los que habían caído a manos de los invasores. _

_La batalla con nuestra presencia, no duró mucho y en seguida pudimos relajarnos y __gritar triunfadores._

_Konoha entera se alegró de lo que habíamos hecho por ellos, __Sakura lloraba de emoción y yo me sentía inflado de orgullo, deseoso de que me vierais, otosan, okasan, nisan. _

_El Daimyo no tardó en darme la bienvenida y cuando supo por boca de __Kakashi todo lo ocurrido, relacionado con Hashirama y Naruto, se había sentido desconcertado, incrédulo como muchos que lo supieran. _

_Poco después, siendo uno de los ninjas más poderosos y el que al principio se deshacía de los invasores, le propuse al Daimyo ser el Hokage de Konoha. Lo hice por ti, hermano, por la villa que tanto amaste; por vosotros, padre y madre, que deseabais ser parte de Konoha; por el Dobe de Naruto, siendo ese su sueño de niño, que yo sería el Kage de Konoha para cuidarla y que nuestro clan, el Uchiha, fuera reconocido. _

_Kakashi __me apoyó, incluso mis compañeros de generación con sus familias, Shikamaru y los demás, también. La mayoría era tan absoluta y mis actos de proteger a Konoha de los invasores, fueron suficientes para convencer al Daimyo de mi propuesta. _

_Sin embargo, __el Daimyo no contaba con que Akatsuki tendría que estar también. Pero insistí en que ellos también estuvieran en Konoha, asegurándole que sus intenciones no serían malévolas, porque ahora yo los dirigía, así como el país del agua._

_Fue un año lo que a la gente le costó asimilar a Pein y a los demás, ahora convivimos todos sin problemas. Y yo dirigiendo los países de fuego y agua en una nación poderosa y respetada con Sakura a mi lado, como mi esposa._

_Siguen pasando los años y por fin puedo centrarme en la restauración del clan, para que vosotros algún día renazcáis… pero… eso no es suficiente para pagar el favor. _

_Prometo que estaré ahí para veros y ayudaros, porque de verdad, vosotros me distéis un__a razón para seguir viviendo la vida. Me distéis también un amor que nunca encontraré y a Sakura, una persona irremplazable. Ella es mi flor y que amaré para siempre._

_¿Lo sabes, verdad Sakura?_

_Lo nuestro será eterno."_

_._

EPÍLOGO

.

Unos pasos gráciles corrían con entusiasmo y con energía hasta detenerse y voltearse con euforia.

-otosan, onisan, venga, daos prisa.

La voz proveniente de esa criatura, una niña de doce años, sonreía a sus interlocutores: un hombre que rondaba la treintena, de rasgos finos, piel blanca, ojos negros como la noche y cabello del mismo color, con algún que otro reflejo azulado. Sus pasos, al contrario que la niña eran calmados y elegantes, con su capa negra de nubes rojas ondeando ligeramente al viento, embobando a las chicas que le veían. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas, hacía el amago de acercarse e intentar conquistarle. Pues él, Uchiha Sasuke con sus treinta y dos años, seguía siendo un rompecorazones, o el sexy boy, como algunas pervertidas le decían. Pero claro, habían varios factores que las impedían acercarse al Uchiha superviviente.

El primero: era el Hokage de la villa, por lo que le debían respeto, aunque claro, eso no le importaban a las atrevidas que les hubiera dado igual, incluso aunque fuera un sacerdote entregado a Dios.

El segundo factor: era una persona casada y con hijos, pero el mundo era conocido por las infidelidades tanto por parte de hombre como de mujer, que eso tampoco suponía un problema.

El tercero: tenía un hijo tan atractivo, que a veces era dudoso en si seducir al padre o al hijo. Pues aquel chaval de catorce años, poseía un atractivo digno de la familia Uchiha. Sus ojos negro azabache, eran del mismo color que su cabello, el cual lo tenía liso y con una pequeña melena que llevaba recogida en una coleta baja, dándole un aspecto casi parecido a su difunto tío Itachi. De hecho, muchas veces, los que no los conocían, tomaban a padre e hijo como hermanos por el gran parecido que tenían. Y es que, catorce años de diferencia, apenas era nada en un adolescente de facciones maduras y en un hombre que se conservaba bien para su edad.

El cuarto problema y el que las detenía en su intento de seducción: aquella niña que les acompañaba. A pesar de sus doce años y de su hermosa figura con los rasgos idénticos de su padre, tenía un mal genio, capaz de intimidarlas. Y claro, eso resultaría raro verla tal como iba ahora mismo, saltando de alegría, rebosando inocencia y cargando unas flores de cuatro colores distintos, rosa, verde, azul y blanca.

Y el quinto, último factor y el más importante: su mujer. Si decir que la niña tenía mal genio era porque lo había heredado de su madre. Una mujer que saltaba a la mínima, cuando esas mujeres se le insinuaban a su marido. Bien era capaz de matarlas con su fuerza bruta. Solo Sasuke lograba calmarla mediante la persuasión, y ella fácilmente caía en su encanto. Pues tan enamorada estaba de él, que desde que los aldeanos les conocían, sabían que lo que se profesaban mutuamente era un amor verdadero y sincero, a pesar del destino en el que se habían envuelto.

Pero claro, aún así, las chicas seguían siendo fangirls del Uchiha Hokage/Mizukage y a expresar entre ellas sus ilusiones pervertidas.

-míralo, cada día está más bueno.

-lo que daría por llevármelo a la cama.

-yo con verlo desnudo, sería feliz.

Comentarios tan subidos de tono, que era escuchados por el mayor y sus dos hijos. Pero Sasuke no se mostraba alterado, sino más bien, acostumbrado. Su hijo mayor, era diferente, agachaba la cabeza entre indignado y molesto. Y la pequeña… su alegría e inocencia, se habían transformado en la clara máscara de una molestia a punto de explotar.

-e Itachi-kun… -agregaba una- parece mentira que sea tan joven. Se ve tan mayor y maduro.

-un día de estos me voy a colar en su habitación. Soltero y sin compromiso, es un partido que hay que aprovechar.

Ahora sí consiguieron que el rostro del joven llamado Itachi se le pintara un sonrojo, acompañados del amargo recuerdo de lo bien capaces que eran esas mujeres.

Aquel día, hace meses, cuando esperaba en la sala de espera a su madre, a que saliera del trabajo en el hospital, una de las enfermeras había aparecido de la nada, cerrando la puerta y desabrochándose la parte superior del aquel uniforme blanco y ceñido.

Había sido una mujer atrevida que le había costado el trabajo y la pérdida de conocimiento por parte de su madre.

-¡brujas arrugadas! ¡Cómo alguna se acerque a mi hermano, responderá ante mí!

Y ahora en ausencia de su madre, tenía a su hermana pequeña para que lo _defendiera_ lo que ella consideraba de _su propiedad_.

Los ojos blancos sin pupila de la niña, como si fuera la niña del Exorcista, asustó tanto a las mujeres que se abrazaron temblorosas.

-¡nadie toca a mi adorado hermano! ¡Es mío! –enseñando su puño cerrado- ¡y mucho menos unas pendejas como vosotras!

-¡Mikoto!

La voz severa y dura de Sasuke, encogió el cuerpo de la niña. Con profundo temor, lo encaró, recibiendo esa fría mirada.

No había palabras para saber lo que quería decir.

¡Su vocabulario!

Como Uchiha, corrección, al llevar el nombre que su abuela se había puesto al cambiarse de identidad y poseer un parecido idéntico, en ocasiones la obligaba a que fuera igual que la antigua Mikoto Uchiha. Dulce, serena, tranquila, entregada y amable.

Pero aunque la genética le haya entregado los mismo rasgos de la familia Uchiha, como a su hermano, la personalidad Haruno por parte de madre, era muy fuerte.

Cuando eso la deprimía y se lo confesaba a su madre, ella la tranquilizaba al instante. Su abuela puede que fuera serena, pero también había sido Haruno y en muchas ocasiones, ese carácter tan fuerte se manifestaba también en su persona.

.

_-…si tu padre se pone así, es por tu bien. Nos disgustaría que acabaras como esas niñas malcriadas y consentidas, cuando realmente eres un encanto, __Mikoto-chan._

.

Pero aunque supiera que lo hiciera por su bien, sin duda aquella mirada la deprimía de sobremanera, callándola y con la culpa rodeándola.

-…

El hijo mayor viendo a su hermanita en tal estado, aceleró su paso hasta ella y con una mano que desprendía calidez y ternura, se la colocó sobre su cabellera azulada con la mirada puesta sobre su padre.

-otosan, Mikoto solo se ha dejado llevar. Aquellas mujeres se pasaron demasiado.

-…

Mikoto miró a su hermano casi con esperanza de que saliera en su defensa, como siempre.

-recuerda la cara que puso okasan cuando le miraste así en aquella ocasión. –aludiendo al hecho de aquella enfermera, donde aún había tenido la osadía de denunciar a su madre.

-… -Sasuke suspiró con fuerza. Su hijo era tan parecido a su hermano, que sabía qué palabras decir para que cediera.

Bien era sabido que su mujer Sakura, aún seguía portándose como una adolescente posesiva e inmadura, un encanto que en el fondo daba gracias. Amaba que Sakura siguiera siendo la de siempre y que lo amara como el primer día.

Pero claro, cuando supo lo del puñetazo a la enfermera, eso la había llevado a que la mirara con ese desprecio que le lanzaba cuando eran niños. Se había quedado afectada por el resto del día, y él que odiaba esa expresión y más que fuera por su culpa, que se había encargado de animarla.

Al menos, sacaban algo bueno con esos momentos.

-y hoy es un día muy especial, ¿verdad Mikoto?

-¡sí! –contestó ella, mostrando las flores de cuatro colores.

-… -Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Cierto.

Hoy, veinte de marzo era un día especial.

El aniversario de los Uchihas y de las Harunos que se habían unido y muerto por ese amor, antes prohibido.

.

Llegando al cementerio, a lo lejos ya podía divisar el nuevo altar que había ordenado hacer en honor a sus antepasados y que gracias a ellos había vivido feliz, protegido, fuerte y con Sakura a su lado.

Su hija Mikoto corrió con más ganas hacia el panteón familiar, mientras que su primogénito vigilaba que no se cayera.

Cuando los tres componentes de la familia llegaron, Sasuke se encargó de observar con detalle que el panteón siguiera igual de limpio y bien cuidado, así como las tumbas cercanas de la madre y tía de Sakura, al igual que la de Uchiha Izuna y Uchiha Obito. Los únicos Uchihas que habían tenido buen corazón y que había trasladado al exterior, librándoles de ese panteón de traidores, donde ahora se le había sumado Hashirama, Danzo, el Consejo, Sai y los de la raíz.

No se trataba de una venganza, siendo como era un fanático de ella, simplemente de justicia y que nadie de Konoha veneraría a esos seres, tras descubrir la verdad y sus intenciones. Sobre todo, con lo que Sakura les había contado años después.

Apretó los puños ardiendo en deseos de resucitar a esos miserables y que probaran de su propia medicina. Hashirama y Danzo, los primeros.

¡Quemarlas vivas como brujas!

Si lo supiera… si su hermano lo supiera, cuando estaba vivo… si Madara lo supiera… los descuartizarían en trozos.

-¿padre?

La voz preocupada por parte de su hijo, hizo que alzara los ojos, observando tanto al mayor como a la niña, como lo miraban con cierto aire de preocupación.

Tras ellos, contempló el altar donde su familia, las tres generaciones de Uchiha y Haruno se habían amado, acabando en tragedia. Al menos, ahora estaban juntos. Él así lo había dispuesto. Lo único que podía por ahora en agradecimiento. El tiempo, haría que la técnica de la Ten no joo, de la reencarnación diera lugar.

Expresó una sonrisa.

Esa técnica también dependía de Sakura y de él mismo. Con su descendencia, algún día, sus parientes seguro que volverían a nacer.

La sonrisa de su padre, tranquilizó a Itachi que hizo una seña a su hermana para que procediera a lo pendiente.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, observó el altar con el que estaba vinculado, así como el nombre de su tío tallado en él.

Conocía la historia, así como saber que le habían puesto el mismo nombre en honor a su tío. Aquel hombre que se había sacrificado y que había sido un ninja reconocido y actualmente admirado.

Al lado del panteón de su tío, se encontraba el de su tía y prima, al mismo tiempo. Según la historia y lo que sus padres le habían dicho, su padre había acabado por aceptar a su tía Celinda, como la persona más importante en la vida de su tío. Por ella, su tío Itachi había decidido morir, sin aguantar el peso de la vida sin su presencia.

Y su padre, había trasladado la tumba de su tía para que descansara al lado de su tío Itachi, como el resto.

Aquel altar de casi tres metros de altura, estaba hecha de mármol y alineada. Arriba de todo: los fundadores de su destino, Madara Uchiha y Kaede Uchiha; en el medio, sus abuelos: Fugaku Uchiha y Ayame Uchiha; y debajo de todo, Itachi Uchiha y Celinda Uchiha. Todo ello, bien estructurado.

En donde estaban los hombres, el mármol era negro, siendo sus lápidas rojo, marrón y gris, respectivamente. En el lado de las mujeres, predominaba el verde primavera, siendo sus lápidas de color verde claro, azul y blanco.

Todo de acuerdo con la simbología que los caracterizaba.

Su hermana, se encargaba de poner las flores distintivas en las lápidas de cada mujer, acompañada de una flor rosa en cada una, como hacían todos los años en esa fecha desde que tenía uso de razón.

Su padre así lo había decretado, su aniversario tenía que ser el mismo día en que la primavera daba inicio, el veinte de marzo.

El mismo día que las mujeres Harunos nacían.

El mismo día en que la luz había nacido para rescatar y amar a esos Uchihas que pudieron perderse en la oscuridad.

-neh, otosan. –Sasuke atendió a su hija, quién le daba la espalda y acariciaba con sutileza el pétalo azul que conmemoraba a su abuela- es una pena que okasan no pueda asistir en este día. Los abuelos y los tíos, lo entenderán, ¿verdad? –mirándole.

-ahh. –contestó afirmativamente, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre aquellas lápidas tan especiales.

Claro que se lo perdonarían, su madre, Kaede y Celinda, las primeras. Es más, le estarían regañando, por no estar ahora mismo con Sakura.

Sonrió al ver lo cierto de sus pensamientos.

El viento que se había alzado bruscamente y con ello la danza de pétalos de los cuatro colores tan significativos en la vida de un Uchiha.

Ahora que tenía conocimiento y poder, podría interpretar esa danza de pétalos, por lo que amplió más su sonrisa, una sonrisa que era de orgullo.

La aparición repentina de una cuarta persona, perturbó al aire de tal manera, que Itachi y Mikoto giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás, vislumbrando a una gran planta que empezaba a crecer de forma rápida y enigmática.

-es Zetsu-san. –lo nombró la niña al ver aquel ser con la capa Akatsuki.

-… -el silencio del joven era una pregunta sobre qué ocurría.

Todo lo contrario a Sasuke que parecía pasar de él y continuar ensimismado en los pétalos de colores y las lápidas de sus familiares.

-acaban de nacer. –dijo el aloe vera de forma simple y seca.

-¡¿han nacido? –repitió Mikoto emocionada- ¡¿han nacido? ¡¿Han nacido, por fin? ¡Kyaa! –gritando de absoluta felicidad, olvidándose que estaban en un cementerio.

-¿y okasan? ¿Cómo está?

Sasuke giró un poco la cabeza, observando de reojo a la planta, desvelando su atención y preocupación.

-sin problemas. –volvía a contestar de manera simple, la voz distorsionada- hasta tuvo energías para gritarle a Karin.

-… -Itachi suspiró y sonrió, mientras meneaba la cabeza. Entre su madre y la pelirroja, siempre existiría una rivalidad que la verdad, no entendía.

-neh, nisan, otosan, ¡vamos a ver a okasan y a mis nuevos ototos!

Sin esperar respuesta o actos, Mikoto salió disparada a la velocidad del sonido.

Zetsu, viendo la quietud de padre e hijo, suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que murmuraba.

-¡maldita chiquilla! –y se hundió en la tierra para ir tras la pequeña y hacer una de sus funciones, la de protector y canguro.

¡Pero si eso era tarea de Suigetsu! Se decía.

Así como la de Kisame, la de proteger al adolescente Itachi.

Pero claro, ese día, Sasuke había ordenado máxima seguridad sobre Sakura, quedando él, como encargado de proteger a sus hijos. Y ahora, con la marcha de la niña sin previo aviso, por lógica le tocaba vigilarla de que algún ninja corrupto atentara contra ella. Pues aunque Sasuke fuera alguien poderoso y Kage de las villas Fuego y Agua, eso no lo entendían algunos imbéciles que se atrevían a internarse con razones malévolas.

Y si algo no toleraba Uchiha Sasuke, es que sus hijos anduvieran libres y sin protección. Aunque el joven Itachi era la excepción. Siendo un jounin reciente no es que necesitara que estuviera otra persona con él, como una sombra.

Observando cómo su hermana se perdía en la lejanía, el joven también comenzó a andar. Al igual que ella, tenía mucha emoción en conocer a sus nuevos hermanitos, pero como Uchiha de pura cepa, jamás lo mostraría abiertamente.

Itachi se detuvo en seco al comprobar como su padre no se había movido del sitio, sino que continuaba mirando las lápidas con aquella danza de pétalos como fondo.

-otosan, ¿no vienes?

-adelántate.

Extrañado, igualmente Itachi acató la orden, prosiguiendo su camino, dejando solo a su padre.

Una soledad que Sasuke necesitaba para hablar con sus antecesores.

Colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, el Uchiha echó un vistazo a cada lápida desde arriba abajo: el fundador Uchiha, la primera Haruno, su padre, su madre, Itachi y su novia.

Todos ellos ahí sepultados, donde dentro de unos años, Sakura y él les acompañarían, observando las dos lápidas sin nombre azul y rosa. Sus lugares guardados y su deseo de estar con ellos.

-ya han pasado dieciséis años. De nosotros depende que algún día renazcáis y tengáis la vida que os merecíais. Es gracias a todos vosotros que soy lo que soy, y que Sakura sonría de felicidad y de corazón. Pensar que habéis muerto, protegiéndonos y ayudándonos, me hace sentir algo de culpable. Pero he aprendido de la historia para saber que me regañaríais y que deseáis que cuide de mi familia. Sin nadie poderoso con oscuras intenciones, y con gente que nos apoya, puedo asegurar que el clan no volverá a ser temido y peligroso para los demás. Yo me encargaré de ello. –pausando unos instantes para mirar la tumba de su padre- otosan, me habría gustado que lo vieras para que te sintieras orgulloso de mí. Pero sé que lo estarás, allí donde estés…. Gracias… -volvió a murmurar- gracias por esforzaros para que fuera feliz. Prometo que no os defraudaré. En mi mano dependerá de vuestro futuro, el futuro que tendríais que haber tenido. Os aseguro que no descansaré de ese propósito y estaré ahí para ayudaros. –decía con convicción.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El hospital de Konoha estaba invadido por el revuelto, la alegría, incluso los gritos que hacían llorar a unos bebés recién nacidos.

-¡dejad de gritar, malditas pirañas clonadas! –gritó Sakura, intentando calmar a un pequeño que tenía en su regazo, mientras que Shizune se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Kisame y Suigetsu, víctimas de ello, solo pudieron girar la cabeza, escondiendo su molestia y vergüenza.

¿Pirañas clonadas?

Aunque fuera Sakura, no tenían porqué permitir que les insultara. Pero, ¿a ver quién era el valiente que se lo decía?

En los años que habían pasado, Sasuke se había encargado de que el poder de su esposa fuera en aumento. No quería perder a la mujer que tanto amaba y ella, no quería abandonar el arte ninja. Por lo que actualmente, la señora Uchiha, era considerada la mejor kunoichi que el mundo shinobi tenía. Y no solo eso, sino que también era considerada una de las mejores ninjas entre los habitantes de la Hoja de la Lluvia.

-parece mentira que estos se pongan a proteger a los pequeños, porque "_mi espada es mejor que la tuya_" –se mofaba Ino.

-¡ja! Ni siquiera están protegiendo con los que Sasuke les asignó. –se burlaba ahora Karin- aunque Itachi-kun no hace falta que el tiburón azul le vigile, pero Mikoto… -mirando maliciosamente a Suigetsu- si algo le pasa, la culpa será tuya.

-¡Pedazo de perra! No tienes derecho a meterte, cuando antes le dijiste a Sakura-chan que los niños que han nacido no eran de Sasuke.

El recuerdo tan ofensivo para Sakura, hizo que todas las miradas recayeran de lleno sobre la pelirroja, acusadoras.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso a alguien que había acabado de parir, y gemelos además?

-¡¿de verdad le dijiste eso a mi madre?

Una voz ajena, se había sumado al grupo. Los internos en la habitación, giraron sus cabezas, encontrándose con la pequeña Mikoto, parada en el umbral y echando chispas por los ojos, teniendo a su lado a un Zetsu sudoroso y agitado por la carrera de la pequeña. Se notaba que era una Uchiha y que su velocidad y agilidad eran superiores al resto de los ninjas de su edad.

-espera que se lo diga a mi padre, para que te aplique Mangekyou Sharingan.

Karin tragó saliva.

Aquella amenaza no tenía nada de farol. Para Sasuke, Sakura era tan importante que no toleraba que alguien se metiera con ella o la insultara de manera tan cruel. Por lo que era bien capaz de lanzarle esa técnica ilusoria.

Quizás, para librarse del castigo era mejor huir de Konoha. Pero siendo Sasuke, líder las naciones de Fuego y Agua, con Suna como grande aliada, daría con ella en menos que canta un gallo.

Mikoto, ajena al miedo que la pelirroja había empezado a tener, fue directa hacia su madre, dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Shizune junto a Hinata, dejaban a los dos pequeños en la cuna. Al mismo tiempo, Itachi entraba por la puerta, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres que no estaban vinculadas sanguíneamente con él.

-¿y qué son okasan? ¿Dos niños? ¿Dos niñas? –preguntaba emocionada.

-niño y niña. –señalando la cuna, donde Juugo estaba cerca, como si la estuviera custodiando.

Mientras que Mikoto les echaba un vistazo, en compañía del bonachón de Juugo, Itachi caminó hacia su madre, ganándose sonrojos destacados en las fans que tenía en esa habitación, aunque eso incluyera a Konan, que estaba casada con Pein y la tímida de Hinata. Demasiadas feromonas desprendía ese joven como para no ser ignoradas.

El joven Uchiha le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¿qué tal te encuentras?

-ahora mucho mejor. –soltando un suspiro de alivio. Estar nueve meses de embarazo y de gemelos, con las obligaciones como mujer de Kage y Uchiha, había resultado algo bastante duro y agotador. Pero ahora, por fin, podría respirar tranquila. Los ojos de la mujer Uchiha, viajaron de repente hasta sus amigas, al sentir la incesante mirada sobre ellos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a todas, sin excepción mirando a su querido retoño con babas en la boca- ¡dejad de mirarlo como si quisierais coméroslo! ¡Shannaro!

La exaltación de Sakura, abochornó a Itachi, y obligó a Kakashi a acercarse a su ex alumna para tranquilizarla.

-calma Sakura, que acabas de dar a luz y la herida puede abrirse.

-y eso a otosan no le gustaría, ¿verdad, Juugo-san? –comentó Mikoto alternando su vista brevemente entre su madre y el peli anaranjado, recibiendo una sonrisa suya, para después volver a deleitarse con la imagen de sus hermanitos durmiendo muy juntos en la cama. Se notaba que en esta ocasión, el físico Haruno era predominante. Ambos de cabello castaño y con el mismo color de piel que su madre, que no podía evitar preguntarse si sus ojos serían verdes.

Mencionar a Sasuke, hizo que Sakura mirara hacia la puerta, como si esperara que entrara en cualquier momento.

-¿y dónde está Sasuke-kun? –preguntó preocupada.

-otosan se quedó un poco más con los abuelos y los tíos. Parece que quería estar asolas con ellos. –contestó Itachi.

Más tranquila, Sakura pudo comprender la razón. Seguro que Sasuke tendría muchas cosas que contarles a sus padres y los demás. Y eso era algo que nunca pudo hacer con ella o con sus hijos delante.

Estaba convencida que en que hoy, especialmente, estaría más orgulloso que nunca y…

Una sonrisa feliz escapó de sus labios…

Seguro que se alegraría con lo que ella le contaría.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Esa misma noche, Sakura no dejaba de mirar a sus recién nacidos, que seguían durmiendo en la cuna. Eran tan preciosos como lo habían sido Itachi y Mikoto cuando habían nacido. Se notaba la casta de Sasuke en ellos, pues su marido era tan hermoso, que no era de extrañar que toda la población femenina aún intentara conquistarlo para llevárselo a la cama.

Pero era suyo. Uchiha Sasuke era suyo. Solo la amaba a ella y a nadie más.

-veo que estás mejor.

-ah, Sasuke-kun. –la sonrisa de Sakura no pudo ser más amplia al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Yendo hacia ella, Sasuke tomó un desvío para ir hacia la cuna y contemplar a su tercer y cuarto hijo por primera vez.

Una sonrisa de orgullo escapó de sus labios. Vio a la pelirrosa, que estaba sentada en la cama, estudiando su reacción, y se acercó a ella, mientras le daba un corto besos en los labios, sentándose a su lado, abrazándola con cariño.

-¿dónde están Itachi y Mikoto?

-con Pein-san y Konan-san. –acomodándose en su pecho- Ino y Suigetsu se pelearon porque querían cuidarlos esta noche. –riéndose, al recordar la graciosa pelea entre ambos- pero Pein-san y Konan-san que son mucho más moderados, cuidarían mejor de nuestros hijos que cualquier persona.

-… -asintiendo con la cabeza.

-excepto cuando a Konan-san se deja llevar por el físico de nuestro hijo. –añadió divertida- pobre de su marido.

-Pein sabe que aunque su mujer se deje llevar por las hormonas, sabe que simplemente es una atracción. Después de todo, Itachi es un Uchiha. –clamó con orgullo como si con eso lo dijera todo.

-y los Uchihas aparte de ser orgullosos, arrogantes y con un destino en común son los más guapos del universo, ¿verdad? –ironizó.

-¿acaso lo dudas? –argumentó pretenciosamente.

Sakura rió divertida, volviéndose acomodar en él con una mano sobre su pecho.

-por cierto, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que cuando nuestros hijos salieran de la familia Haruno, me dejarías elegir el nombre?

-ahh…

-pues ya he pensado en que el niño se llamará Haruka y la niña Haruna.

-si te gustan, no pondré objeciones.

Feliz de ello, Sakura se acurrucó mejor en él.

-cuando salga del hospital, iré a ver a Kaede-sama, a mi prima y a los demás.

-no tienes que preocuparte, que seguro que no te lo tomaran en cuenta si hoy no fuiste a visitarles. Estarán muy felices de saber que nuestra generación es numerosa e irá hacia delante.

-es que no se trata de eso. –sin abandonar la sonrisa de su rostro, dando un suspiro de felicidad- ¿recuerdas cuando Madara nos contó la historia de Kaede-sama y él, y cuando Kaede-sama dijo que en sus últimos minutos de vista nos había visto juntos?

-… -mirándola, le dio una afirmativa silenciosa.

-pues cuando di a luz a Haruka y a Haruna, pude ver el futuro. Vi a Madara-sama y a Kaede-sama juntos. También vi a tus padres con Itachi-san e itoko. Todos estaban sonriendo y felices.

-¿sonriendo? –puede que las mujeres Haruno estuvieran riéndose, pero los Uchihas.

Sakura volvió a reír, imaginando lo que Sasuke debía estar pensando. A veces era tan predecible, como ella misma.

-el asunto es que –empezando a acariciar los nudillos de su esposo- seguro que pronto renacerán y me gustaría verlos felices para siempre, seguir protegiéndoles. El futuro, aunque dependa de nuestros hijos y esté asegurado, a la larga, vendrán nuevos ninjas sembrando el caos y el rencor. Han hecho tanto por nosotros, protegiéndonos y ayudándonos a estar donde estamos y tener una familia, que tengo la impresión que nunca me sentiré en paz.

-… -cerrando los ojos, Sasuke solo pudo asentir.

Así que ella pensaba igual que él. aunque vivieran felices juntos, la espina a la hora de sentirse culpables y a desear agradecerles, estaba ahí clavada.

Había sido por eso, que empezó a pensar en algo. Era algo que traería dolor a mucha gente, pero al fin de cuentas era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Entrelazó la mano con la de Sakura y la miró seriamente.

-Sakura, ¿querrás vivir para siempre conmigo?

-¿para siempre? –sin comprender muy bien el significado de esa frase.

-eternamente. –aclaró- conseguir la inmortalidad como Madara hizo, y vivir juntos para siempre. –Sakura abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa- Así podremos vigilar y proteger mejor a Madara y los demás. Verlos de nuevo y felices.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos jade de Sakura. La idea de vivir sin miedo a morir, le aterraba un poco, pero la emoción de volver a ver a su prima y los demás, y estar junto a Sasuke, provocaba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-claro que sí.

Sasuke dio una media sonrisa, y como pacto le cogió el mentón para acercarlo a él y besarla en una mezcla de dulzura y pasión.

Estarían juntos para siempre y nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una pareja de adolescentes se internaba en la habitación, comiéndose a besos prácticamente. El hombre, un pelinegro de cabellos alborotados, se frotaba con la chica que reía entre besos.

-Madara-kun hay que ver lo desesperado estás. Parece mentira siendo cómo eres. –notando cómo rápidamente empezaba a quitarle la camiseta verde que portaba.

-¡hn! Tengo poco tiempo libre, por culpa de los deberes del clan, para poder disfrutarlo contigo, Kaede. Así que no hables tanto, que me desconcentras.

La joven de nombre Kaede, una adolescente de largo cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, no pudo evitar reírse con ganas, mientras se colgaba de su cuello para tener mejor soporte.

-ni que fuera la última vez que estamos juntos.

-honestamente, -acostándola en la cama- a veces tengo la impresión de que voy a perderte y que me dejarás solo. –acariciándole la mejilla, delineándola, como si estuviera comprobando que ella estaba ahí, viva y a su lado.

Las palabras de su novio, solo consiguieron enternecerla, correspondiendo a su gesto con un suspiro placentero.

-yo también a veces, siento lo mismo y eso me impulsa a ser fuerte, para no abandonarte nunca. Pero también siento algo muy especial. –volviendo a suspirar, cuando él, repartía besos sobre su cuello- Ya cuando te conocí por primera vez, mi corazón latió tan rápido que sentí que te amaba tanto, como si lo hubiera hecho en otra vida.

-¿coincidencia? –dijo para mirarla- yo también sentí lo mismo cuando te vi por primera vez.

Ella sonrió y unió sus labios con los suyos, mientras se dejaban llevar por la caricia y magia del momento. Si se habían conocido en otra vida, seguro que se habrían amado cómo lo estaban haciendo ahora. Quién sabe, quizás algún día recibirían las respuestas a sus incógnitas.

.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras observaba como la joven pareja consumaban su amor de una manera apasionada y bastante reconocida.

-¿es qué piensas seguir mirando?

La voz de Uchiha Sasuke, hizo que las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeran de rojo. En la rama del árbol de Sakura, donde se encontraban camuflados, observaba como Sasuke, de pié, apoyado contra el tronco, tenía los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado tan colorado como ella.

-solo estaba mirando cuanto se amaban. –se excusó ella echando la lengua para fuera de manera traviesa.

Habían pasado muchos años, décadas, incluso siglos, y en ese tiempo, muchas cosas habían sucedido.

Con la decisión de tener la inmortalidad juntos, Sasuke y Sakura solo se lo habían confiado a su sensei Kakashi. No querían que sus hijos, para seguir viviendo con ellos para siempre, decidieran conseguir la inmortalidad también. Por Madara, sabían que la inmortalidad tenía también su contra. Ver morir a la gente que aprecias, era un dolor que estaría sobre sus corazones. Sasuke y Sakura se tenían mutuamente para superar ese dolor, y no querían que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo. Ellos tenían que vivir como la gente normal, enamorarse y vivir con esa persona amada.

Fue por eso, que Sasuke había acordado con Kakashi en hacer creer a los demás, que Sakura y ella habían muerto en una misión, para así hacer creer a sus amigos e hijos, que habían fallecido, para llevar más fácil la inmortalidad sin las quejas de los demás.

Pero observar a distancia cómo sus hijos y amigos lloraban por ellos, era terriblemente doloroso. Itachi, quién a sus veinticinco años, casado y a punto de tener su primer hijo, derramaba lágrimas por primera vez. Mikoto solo podía llorar en los brazos de su futuro marido. Los gemelos Haruka y Haruna, buscaban consuelo en Juugo, abrazándole y llorando descontroladamente.

Había sido tan doloroso, que Sakura tuvo que marcharse para no seguir viéndolo y sentirse más culpable de lo que se sentía. Pero tenía a Sasuke, y aunque él se sentía igual de mal, pudieron consolarse mutuamente.

Kakashi, después de aquello, y por deseo de la pareja, se había convertido en Kage y líder de Konoha y Amegakure. Confiaban en él, para que el equilibrio siguiera subsistiendo.

Muchas generaciones de su familia habían visto, pero ninguna sobre Madara y los demás. Por lo menos, todos habían vivido felices y sin percances. Su familia se poblaba tanto en número, que acabó por dividirse y haber de nuevo Uchihas por un lado y Harunos por otro.

Nadie se acordaba ya de ellos, ni siquiera del destino que tenían como origen.

Quizás era lo mejor. Así no habría incertidumbre y dudas, principalmente por parte de las Harunos, sobre ese amor consumado.

Y ahora, por fin, después de tanta espera, por fin los habían visto.

Aunque todavía quedaban Fugaku, Mikoto/Ayame, Itachi y Celinda, tenían la confianza en qué la unión de Madara y Kaede, solo sería el comienzo hasta llegar a ellos. Pero esta vez, Sasuke y Sakura estarían ahí para verles, protegerles e impedir que una tragedia sucediera. Y quizás, hasta hablar con ellos para darles las gracias en persona, aunque ellos no entendieran.

-pues estabas mirando demasiado a Madara. –argumentó Sasuke un tanto celoso.

Sakura le miró extrañada. La molestia en su marido era demasiado palpable. Sonriendo, se levantó de la rama y se apoyó en su pecho.

-¿cómo puedes pensar que me fijo en otro, cuando tengo a mi propio Uchiha que sigue siendo un hombre atractivo y que me sigue poniendo a cien?

¿Y cómo no iba a ponerla a cien? Por favor, a pesar de tener la inmortalidad, su físico seguía siendo igual que cuando tenían treinta años. Aunque había que destacar que era obra de Sakura. Ella y la técnica de rejuvenecimiento que había aprendido gracias a su maestra Tsunade, le había servido para algo, después de todo.

-¡hn! Pues prepárate, porque hoy lo vas a sentir más que nunca.

Sakura se sintió extasiada.

Bajaron del árbol y empezaron a caminar por los caminos de la nueva Konoha con tranquilidad, con sus viejas capas de Akatsuki, el símbolo de la fundación que Madara había creado para ellos y su felicidad.

Sasuke tenía arrimada contra él a Sakura, mientras ella le había pasado el brazo por su cintura.

La felicidad se respiraba en el aire que los mecían, así como las hojas de colores revoloteando sobre la estatua del nuevo Kage, un ninja extrovertido que hacía la señal de la uve con dos dedos. El mismo ninja que estaba a su lado y que hablaba con una hermosa joven de aspecto tímido y que miraba cómo aquel ninja, le decía.

-etto… me gustas, Hinata-chan…

Una mueca burlona surcó de los labios de Sasuke, mientras dejaba atrás al otro renacido. Incluso el Dobe de Naruto ya había nacido en esa época y con él, sus padres, Minato y Kushina. Y como Sakura imaginaba, Naruto se percataría que había alguien esperándole, y ahí estaba. De reojo, observó qué tal le iba con la declaración al usuratonkachi.

Parece que bien, viendo como se besaban.

-¡hn! Pero no tan bien como nos va a nosotros. –agregó.

Sakura le miró con amor, arrimándose tanto como podía en Sasuke.

El alba comenzaba a caer, pero ellos seguirían hacia adelante con la misión de proteger el destino entre un Uchiha y una Haruno y decirles gracias una y otra vez.

Los Uchihas eran unos orgullosos y unos arrogantes, con un destino donde todos caen; pero las Harunos eran unas mujeres tenaces, con un corazón de oro hacia la persona amada. Morir por esa persona; morir al lado de esa persona; hacer feliz a esa persona, a costa de su vida; esperarle sin abandonar su amor, esto era lo que hacía que el amor entre un Uchiha y una Haruno, fuera inolvidable para todos y que siempre llevarían en sus corazones.

FIN

* * *

ACABADO: VIERNES, 15 DE AGOSTO DE 2010 18:25

CORREGIDO: SÁBADO, 14 DE AGOSTO DE 2010 5:05 am

PUBLICADO: SÁBADO, 14 DE AGOSTO DE 2010 20:15 (aprox)

.

Sí se ha acabado. Unmei se ha acabado. Sniff… hasta lloré al escribir su final. Es tanta la emoción que me ha dado este fic, que solo puedo decir gracias y agradecer especialmente a las personas que me han seguido desde el principio hasta el final.

¿Qué me ha dado este fic?

Aparte de mejorar mi escrito, la amistad de buenas amigas que aún ahora mantengo contacto. También, la oportunidad de explorar a fondo el personaje de Madara y ver que no es tan malo después de todo. También me ha dado la oportunidad de escribir sobre los padres de Sasuke e Itachi, tratando de mantenerlos lo más fiel posible al manga. Y las creaciones de Kaede y Celinda que les he cogido tanto cariño que ahora no puedo dejarlas, sin la posibilidad de que aparezcan en otro fic mío.

A todas las personas que me dejaron review, muchísimas gracias. Son tantas que lamento no mencionaros a todos/as.

A **harusame_azul** que fue mi primera lectora y que me siguió hasta el final en NU, gracias de todo corazón.

A **Nesa** que gracias a Unmei logré encontrar una maravillosa amiga que cumplió mi sueño de ver a los personajes en dibujos, gracias de todo corazón.

A mi nechan **LIT** que me sigue fielmente en mis escritos y siempre anda animándome, gracias de todo corazón.

A mi sobrina/ahijada **Gaby** que me ha animado con sus comentarios y a seguir adelante con este fic, gracias de todo corazón.

A **Ydena, Angie** y **Ryoko**, por ser personas impacientes que deseaban saber de mi fic, gracias de todo corazón.

A **sak_uchiha **que no solo me seguía aquí, sino también en mundo sasusaku dejándome en cada actualización un comentario, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón.

A **Hikari_Takaishi_Y** por ser la presidenta del fc sasusaku y a animarme a que lo aporte al fc cuando esté terminado, gracias de todo corazón.

A **Roxy** quién fue la que me animó a continuar unmei en mundosasusaku, gracias de todo corazón.

A **haruno_chan**, **evis, sakuritta8, SasuSaku_Shari, micka_Uchiha** que me han seguido en mundosasusaku, y que me han seguido en los últimos capítulos actualizados diariamente, gracias de todo corazón.

A todos los lectores que me siguieron en , NU y mundosasusaku que me leyeron, muchísimas gracias.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Sasuke.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Sakura.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Madara.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Kaede.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Fugaku.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Mikoto.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Itachi.

Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, Celinda.

A todos, muchísimas gracias por llenarme de orgullo con este fic. Jamás os olvidaré.

Nos veremos en las próximas versiones.

'Atori'


End file.
